The Royal Family
by TacticX
Summary: We know that Agdar and Idun died in a storm at sea, but what if they didn't? What if they made it back home and were reunited with their daughters? How would life turn out? A series of one shots exploring the life of the Royal Family, the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna, the bond between their family as a whole, and the hijinks that ensue. Because this isn't your normal family!
1. Fishing

**After reading several reunion fanfics where Agdar and idun survived the shipwreck, I decided to do a series of one shots about the whole Arendellian Royal family with Agdar, Idun, Anna, and Elsa, all occurring after the events of the movie and after the events of any family reunion. These one shots are essentially after Agdar and Idun return back home. So, Elsa and Anna are the same age as after the end of the movie. But, some one shots may have Elsa as the queen, or some may have Idun and Agdar as the king and queen. anyway, Elsa is 21 and Anna is 18 as usual. **

* * *

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa muttered, her eyes still closed, as her sister slowly climbed out to bed.

"Oh...um...I'm going somewhere." Anna said quietly as she tip toed over to her wardrobe, praying that her sister would go back to sleep.

"Where?" Elsa asked with a yawn, as she sat up, and stared at her sister's bed head.

"Why? It's not something you like...I mean, you aren't exactly the nature lover." Anna replied as she took off her nightgown and searched for a dress.

"Try me..."

"Well, papa promised that he'd take me fishing today. I have hunting skills, military skills, and survival skills. Might as well learn fishing skills." Anna said with a shrug as she put on an olive-green dress.

"Oh, well can I come?" Elsa asked. Anna turned around and stared at her sister in shock as if she had just spoken in a foreign language.

"I'm sorry, i think I misheard you. Could you repeat that?" Anna asked in surprise.

"You didn't mishear. I was asking if I could come." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should be fully awake before you ask that question again." Anna said with a light chuckle as she turned around, only to have a snowball collide with the back of her head moments later.

"I'm coming. I'm starting to get fed up of being cooped up in the castle all day. Plus, I've got nothing to do today since it's a Sunday and I'd rather be with you than sitting in the gardens all day." Elsa mumbled as she tumbled out of bed and shuffled towards the dresser.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Coming..." Anna called out as she moved towards the door.

"Ready Anna...AAH!" Agdar screamed in shock before realizing it was only his daughter. "Oh...um...you should probably do your hair Anna. Well, I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Anna rolled her eyes as she moved towards the dresser and grabbed the brush while her sister busied herself in Anna's wardrobe looking for a dress. As soon as they finished, they went downstairs towards the dining room to have a quick breakfast before joining their father on a small fishing trip.

"Where are you three going?" Idun asked as she noticed that her daughters and husband were all dressed up in out doors attire.

"Papa is bringing us fishing." Anna said calmly as she finished her drink.

"Oh..." Idun said with a slight look of surprise on her face as she stared at Elsa then Agdar. "Okay, well have fun then...and try not to get yourselves injured."

"We won't. What could possibly go wrong?" Anna laughed causing Idun to frown at Agdar who shot a glare back at her.

"Well, it's time to go now girls." Agdar said as he stood up and grabbed a muffin from the table. "Don't want to be too late."

Elsa and Anna followed their father towards then doorway leaving Idun and Gerda staring after them from the dining room.

"I'll give them an hour." Gerda said.

"I'll give them 30 minutes." Idun replied with a laugh.

* * *

_Outside, near the docks..._

"Your majesty." One of the guards greeted the queen. Elsa nodded in response as Agdar chose one of the boats. "A nice day to go fishing, eh prime minister?"

"Yes it is." Agdar replied as he boarded the boat and gestured for his daughters to come aboard. As soon as they all boarded the boat, he gestured for one of the guards to come aboard to row. "Alright, that looks like a nice spot."

The guard nodded as he rode the dinghy over to the other side of the fjord near the inlet of the ocean. It took around Twenty minutes to get there, which was around twenty minutes too long for Anna who was already beginning to get restless by the time they got there.

"Right. You know how to fish right?" Agdar asked his two daughters.

"No." Anna replied as Elsa shook her head. "I thought you were going to teach us?"

"Fine." Agdar said with a slight scowl as he gestured for the guard to hand them all fishing rods. "Right, first of all, you've got to attach a weight to the end of the line, like so."

Agdar watched as Anna and Elsa tied the weights on to the end of the lines by the hooks before looking back at him for further instructions.

"Good. Now, we need worms." Agdar told the guard, as Elsa's eyes widened.

"Worms?" Elsa asked with a wince.

"Yeah...you know, the little, pink, squirmy things that exist in the..."

"I know what worms are Anna. I meant, that why would we need to use them?" Elsa asked.

"Oh I see...you're afraid of worms?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like them..." Elsa said as she thought of how grossed out she was every time she used to touch one of them. She moved away as the guard passed Agdar a small bucket of them. He grabbed one with one of the gloves and impaled it on the hook causing Elsa to look away and disgust.

"Oh relax Elsa. Just use the...gloves?" Anna said, wincing slightly at the mention of gloves to her sister. Fortunately, her sister didn't think anything of it as she lunged at one of the pairs of gloves and stuffed them on before grabbing one of the worms from the bucket. She slowly moved it towards the hook, a look of disgust on her face, as she impaled it slightly on the hook causing it to squirm and her to squeal slightly. "My turn..."

Anna grabbed the bucket, but misjudged her aim and accidentally knocked the bucket over, spilling the worms all over her father's lap.

"AAH!" Agdar screamed as he jumped up and brushed the worms off his lap and shirt, Anna and Elsa laughing lightly in the background. "Anna!"

"Sorry papa." Anna giggled as she took one of the worms on the floor and stuck it on the hook. It took around another ten minutes for them to pick up all the worms and put them away, Elsa making sure to give herself plenty of clearance from the squirmy things, as she called them. Finally, they could get around to fishing.

"Right, assuming Anna isn't going to knock anything else over, let's start." Agdar said. He drew the rod above his head before casting the weighted line out into the water as fast as he could. "Don't draw it back too fast or else..."

"AAH!"

Agdar turned around to see the guard screaming in pain next to an apologetic Anna. He shook his head as he watched the guard remove the hook from his arm and wince painfully before he covered the wound with a bit of cloth while trying to restrain himself from glaring at the princess.

"My goodness Anna. You're a walking danger." Elsa laughed as she moved away slightly in case she was the next victim.

"It's not my fault that he was standing so close behind me." Anna said as then guard scowled behind her.

"Anna. Don't draw it back too fast otherwise that will happen. Draw it slowly, and then cast it quickly, like I did." Agdar said. Anna nodded in response as she followed her father's advice and cast the line. "...and you might want to let go of the reel when you do that as well dear..."

"Oops." Anna mumbled as she tried again and watched as, this time, the line successfully cast into the water about ten feet away. Elsa looked at her father and sister before doing the same thing, only to have her hook land barely a foot in front of her.

"Not fast enough." Agdar stated as he gestured to do it faster. Elsa nodded as she tried again with the same result.

"Her let me do it..." Anna offered.

"No, in case you stab me with it!" Elsa replied causing Anna to lightly hit her, while the guard laughed. Elsa drew the rod back again as she cast it as hard as she could into the distance.

"Excellent!" Agdar congratulated as he watched the line land a good fifteen feet away.

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

"Now, we wait." Agdar said as he sat down and pulled out the muffin that he had taken from the table earlier on and munched on it.

"For how long?" Elsa asked, the smile on her face fading lightly.

"As long as it takes for the fish to take the bait." Agdar replied.

"It's like hunting your majesty, except its ten times harder, takes a hundred times longer, and is a thousand times more boring, while yielding much less than any hunt would ever do. I know because I've done it before..." The guard said with a chuckle. Elsa just stared blankly at the sea in front of her, suddenly wondering if sitting in the gardens all day doing nothing might have actually been a better decision.

"Relax Elsa. We can tell a story or something while we wait. Plus, I'm always the one to snap from boredom first, so as long as I don't snap, you probably won't." Anna laughed as she stared back at the hook which was bobbing up and down in the oceanic waters.

"Patience is the key to a successful fish." Agdar muttered to himself as he stuffed half of the muffin into his mouth and proceeded to pull out another sandwich hidden in the fishing bag he was carrying.

"Er, just how much food do you have in there?" Elsa asked as she stares at the bag.

"Not much." Agdar said as she pulled out several more sandwiches, a couple of chocolates, a small flask of whiskey, several boiled eggs, and a small cake.

"I didn't know you judge size by Anna's standards." Elsa giggled causing Agdar and the guard to laugh.

"I've always wanted to see if a snow queen floats like ice, or whether she sinks." Anna threatened playfully as she smirked at her sister. Elsa just giggled in response.

* * *

_Back at the harbor..._

"Hmm, I think I'm going to win." Gerda told Idun as they stood by the harbor, both of them holding spyglasses, and watched the three royals fishing from afar.

"If I know my youngest daughter well enough, she'll probably be the one to turn the entire fishing trip upside down, literally." Idun stated. "Then again, Elsa looks like she's barely holding on as well."

"Um, your highness..." Kristoff said as he approached Idun.

"Kristoff? Please just call Idun. Formalities won't he necessary." Idun said with a smile to Anna's boyfriend.

"Oh, of course...Idun. Have you seen Anna?" Kristoff asked. Idun handed Kristoff the spyglass and gestured for him to look to the distance near the inlet of the fjord. Kristoff looked through it and was surprised to see Anna, Elsa and Agdar into the fishing boat over there.

"This is not going to end well..." Kristoff muttered to himself as he double checked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Anna can barely hold still for five minutes in a moving sleigh, let alone a stationary boat that's only surrounded by water."

"I know." Idun agreed as she took the spyglass back and started staring again.

* * *

_Fishing boat, 15 minutes later..._

"Are you sure that the waters have fish in them?" Anna asked grumpily as she laid her head on the side of the boat.

"Yes Anna. I've fished here before. I know exactly where the best places are." Agdar said.

"Then how comes...we haven't seen so much as a fin?!" Anna shouted, the boredom beginning to take over her. Elsa was sitting behind her, busy staring at the water for over ten minutes now.

"Calm down daughter."

"ARGH! This is so boring! Next time, I'm bringing my crossbow and I'll just shoot the fish out of the water." Anna grumbled.

"I'm going to love to see that." Agdar chuckled under his breath. Suddenly, one of the floats moved slightly catching his attention. He watched as the float disappeared under the water and the reel began to spin slightly on Elsa's rod. "Elsa! You've caught something!"

"Huh? What?" Elsa mumbled as she was knocked out of her daydream. Her eyes caught sight of the rell on her rod which was spinning rapidly causing her to gasp. "Aah! What now?"

"Grab the rod!" Anna squealed suddenly as she grabbed it and pushed it into her sister's hands.

"Right, grab the reel and stop it spinning!" Agdar shouted as Elsa follows his instructions. "Now reel it in!"

Elsa winded the reel backwards as hard as she could.

"It's too strong!" Elsa gasped as she used all her strength to reel the catch in. Anna moved over and held Elsa to stop her from falling in the water as Agdar ordered her to reel it in harder. Elsa struggled but eventually managed to use her strength to pull the rod backwards and reel the fish in.

"Judging by how hard you're struggling, this must be a big fish!" The guard said as he stood up in an attempt to balance the weight in the dinghy. "Come on your majesty. Pull harder."

Elsa struggled to pull it in but eventually succeeded and, a few moments later, pulled her catch out of the water. The guard could barely contain his laughter as Agdar stared at the catch before looking at Elsa with a quirked brow, his mouth slightly agape. Even Anna was looking at her sister with an awkward look on her face.

"Um...well done?" Anna said, though it came out more like a question. The fish was less than a foot in length and weighed a little over a pound.

"That fish was incredibly strong." Elsa mumbled, blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

"Or you're incredibly weak." Anna muttered under her breath. Elsa handed the rod to her father who unhooked the dish and put it in a small basket that was in the boat before attaching another worm and handing the rod back to Elsa. He turned back to his own rod, occasionally glancing at Elsa, as she cast her rod back into the water.

"Okay...now we wait again..." Agdar said.

"Hopefully the fish chooses my line this time." Anna said as she held her rod and moved it from side to side, hoping that something would grab her line. She sat back down with a sigh and waited for a few more minutes before boredom started to take over again.

"Maybe if we chill the water to near freezing, they might surface for warmth." Anna suggested to her sister who frowned at her. "Just a suggestion."

All of a sudden, her father's reel began to spin.

"Yes! I've got something!" Agdar yelled as he grabbed the rod and pulled back as hard as he could, reeling in the fish which was putting up a struggle. A few moments later, he pulled the catch out of the water, revealing a one and a half foot long, five pound cod. "Yes! Now this is a fish!"

Anna and Elsa watched as Agdar dropped the fish into the boat and stuffed it in the basket, which was barely large enough to hold it.

"Well sister, it looks like you're the only one who hasn't caught anything." Elsa said as Anna said back down with a growl. Almost immediately after sitting down, Anna's reel began to spin, and rapidly at that. Anna squealed in delight as she jumped up and grabbed the reel.

"Right Anna. Remember how I did it!" Agdar stated as he stood up nest to Anna and held her shoulders. Elsa watched next to her as Anna began to struggle from the strength of her catch.

"Wow. This one is strong!" Anna commented as she focused all her strength into stopping the reel from spinning but she just couldn't. The only thing she could do was hold the rod and hope that it stopped spinning soon.

"Anna! You're running out of line!" Agdar shouted as he gestured to reel it in.

"I can't stop it!" Anna screamed as no matter how hard she grabbed the reel, she couldn't stop it and had to pull her hand away almost immediately.

"I bet this one is a foot long..." Elsa laughed causing her sister to shoot her a glare.

"Wait, I think its slowing down!" Anna screamed as she held on to the rod as firmly as she could. It was only then that the guard noticed a massive object in the distance, underwater.

"Er...Prime minister?" The guard called out.

"Hold on." Agdar said as he grabbed Anna's rod to increase the hold on it. "Yes! I think we've...AAAAH!"

"ANNA! PAPA!" Elsa screamed as her sister and father were pulled into the water in a split second. She looked over the edge where, a second later, her father and sister emerged.

"What the heck was..." Agdar was interrupted by a massive eruption of water from behind him. Agdar and Anna turned around to see a massive humpback whale breaching the water, high into the air, before landing back into the ocean with a massive splash that completely drenched the four of them.

_Back at the port..._

"Er? Did the princes of Arendelle...just hook a whale?" A guard asked in shock as he stared through the spyglass at the dinghy. Idun and Gerda stood nearby staring in shock as they watched the whale breach a second time before landing with an equally large splash nearby again.

"Whoa..." Several of the citizens nearby said as they stared at the event.

_Back on the fishing boat..._

"Of all the things in the ocean to catch...a whale! I had to catch a whale!" Anna screamed as she climbed back aboard the ship, Elsa helping her while the guard helped Agdar.

"Well that was a first." Agdar commented as he removed his drenched coat and wrung it out. Anna sat down nearby as she grabbed another spare fishing rod and prepared it, before casting it in the water moments later.

"If this is a whale as well..." Anna growled as she sat back down and wrung out her dress, Elsa doing the same thing behind her. "I'm starting to hate fishing..."

"I've already hated it." Elsa said from behind. "And now I'm completely soaked."

"And I nearly got crushed by a whale." Anna commented. She sighed as she rested her head in her hands again, hoping that the next thing she catches is actually edible...and catchable.

_30 minutes later..._

"I think the whale scared all the fish off...or maybe it ate them when it breached." Anna suggested.

"Patience." Agdar muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Patience dumped us into the water and nearly crushed us with a hundred tons of blubber. I'm opting for rifles next time." Anna mumbled in response as her eyelids began to droop and close. "Or maybe...Elsa can just freeze the fish out of the water."

"That would be cheating." Elsa said as she stared out into the horizon, also starting to become sleepy. "Besides, if we really want fish, next time we'll bring a fishing net. These rods are useless."

The guard in the boat was already fast asleep leaving only Elsa awake as her sister and father fell into a sleep as well. Eventually though, boredom, combined with the lack of movement and events caused Elsa to succumb to a deep sleep as well, leaving all four of them fast asleep, adrift in the fjord.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"Why does my face hurt?" Anna mumbled as she slowly sat up and realized that she had been sleeping on the wooden side of the boat. She looked around and realized that it was already noon. She looked around for her fishing rod and found that it was still empty. "Great just my luck."

Anna sighed as she looked in the direction of the castle...and saw it wasn't there. She sat straighter as she looked around and was greeted by nothing but ocean.

"Er...papa..." Anna said as she shook her father slightly. "Papa!"

"What? Anna what is it? You caught something?" Agdar asked sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Um...no...we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"We lost Arendelle." Anna said, as Agdar's eyelids snapped open.

"What are you talking about. Arendelle is clearly over...there?" Agdar stared at where Arendelle used to be but no longer was. "Oh no...I think we've drifted out to sea!"

"Elsa! Wake up!" Anna shouted as she shook her sister, waking her and the guard up as well.

"Anna!" Elsa groaned as she sat up and blinked several times. She looked around and realized why Anna had woken her up. "Er, where are we?"

"Lost." Anna replied simply as she sat down and looked around for any sign of land.

"You're joking right!" Elsa asked as she sat up suddenly and looked around, thinking that Anna was messing around with her. She was shocked to see nothing but ocean all around them.

"Papa?" Elsa asked wearily as she watched her father look around and sigh.

"We've drifted out to sea." Agdar replied as he sat down and pulled in his fishing rod.

"Well, you know where home is right?" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Agdar replied.

"Wait, you don't have a compass on you?" Anna asked to which Agdar shook his head.

"You brought an entire buffet, yet you forgot one of the most important devices for oceanic travel." Elsa muttered as she shook her head. "Great, just great. So now what?"

"Do you know how to make a spyglass?" Agdar asked his daughter.

"Nope. My powers can't do anything like that yet." Elsa replied.

"A spy glass is just a couple of ocular lenses and a extendable tube." Anna stated. "You can make a lens right?"

"Well, I might be able to...but it won't be fine enough to see anything in high detail." Elsa said.

"That's alright. As long as we can make out the faint sight of land mass, then it should be right. Elsa took a deep breath as she crafted a small, spyglass shaped, object and handed it to Anna. Anna looked at it quizzically before using it and looking in all directions.

"Wow...its so blurry..." Anna laughed as she looked around.

"I told you I couldn't make good lenses." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait...I think I see some land...it looks like a mountain of some sort. I think that's the north mountain!" Anna shouted as she pointed in the direction of the mountain she saw.

"Are you sure?" Agdar asked as he grabbed a set of oars, the guard grabbing a set as well.

"No...these lenses are so blurry that I can't even see the reflection of the sun on the sea." Anna cried out.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Agdar said as he and the guard began rowing.

_A good 7 hours later..._

"ELSA! ANNA!" Idun screamed as she ran up to her daughters and hugged them tightly, tears in her eyes. "I thought something happened to you..."

"Well...we did get lost." Agdar said as Idun pulled him into a hug as well.

"Your majesty! Your highness! Are you alright?" The captain of the guard asked as he ran up to them.

"Yes, we're fine." Elsa replied.

"Thank goodness." The captain sighed as he went to call back the search teams.

"What happened?" Idun asked her husband and daughters.

"We fell asleep and...kind of drifted out to sea." Anna answered.

"Yeah, and then expert survivor Anna here, led us in the direction of a mountain...thirty miles away!" Agdar stated.

"Well you try looking through Elsa's spyglass. Its clearer to look through a glass of water.

"Stop complaining Anna." Elsa groaned. "I told you I can't make good lenses with ice."

"Well, we're home safe now." Anna said as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "And...I am never going fishing again. I'll stick with hunting Deer and boar and stuff."

"The same here..." Elsa agreed as they walked inside, leaving their mother and father outside.

"So, getting lost. Yours or Anna's idea?" Idun asked with a raised brow.

"Family effort. We all fell asleep." Agdar laughed as Idun lightly pushed him as they both walked inside.

"I was so worried about you three." Idun said as Agdar pulled her in closer.

"I know you were dear. But we're fine now." Agdar replied.

"Did Anna really hook that whale?" Idun asked moments later as they entered the castle.

"Yes...yes she did."

* * *

**I just thought of this and had to write it. I did my research and there are humpback whales in Norway.**

**The idea of the whale came to me when i saw a video of a whale getting too close to a kayak. So i thought, imagine if Anna caught one.**

**Unfortunately, there wasn't much of Idun in this but I thought a father-daughter activity like fishing might be good, since I already did a camping one shot in my other story. **

**Any ideas for what I should do next?**

**Please, if you have any ideas and prompts, do tell them. **

**-TacticX**


	2. October Scares

**So I decided to write another _The Royal Family _one shot. Here it is. What do you think? You couldn't really tell the personalities of Agdar and Idun from the movie, so I came up with my own. Agdar is like Anna, playful, clumsy (not as much as Anna though),wildlife loving, and no one messes with him. Idun is like Elsa though, regal, serious, calm, intelligent...doesn't do well with nature and wilderness...**

**What do you think?**

* * *

"Does Elsa and Anna know that it is Halloween?"

"I don't think so. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know it...they'll never see it coming."

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa!"

"What Anna?" Elsa asked as she ran up to her sister, expecting something to be wrong. "Anna, what's...AAAAH!"

"ELSA! ARGH!" Anna screamed as a massive snowball smacked into her chest and knocked her to the ground. "Elsa! Its me!"

"What? Anna? Why in the world are you dressed like...like whatever that is..." Elsa said as she inspected Anna's choice of attire. She was wearing what appeared to be a black robe and had a black, rounded hat on top of her head. Her hair had been dyed black and was left flowing freely and she was holding what appeared to be a broomstick.

"I'm dressed as a witch. Fear my wrath for I will curse thee..." Anna said in a shrill voice with a cackle. "What do you think?"

"If you plan to curse everyone into laughter, then you're doing a pretty good job."

"Sometimes you are no help..."

"In afraid to ask, but I'll ask anyway...why are you dressed like a witch?"

"You seriously don't know what day it is?" Anna asked with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure that half the days you say are made up, so I'm just going to go ahead and say your birthday."

"Elsa!"

"Alright...but seriously, why are you dressed like a witch?" Elsa asked.

"Because it's Halloween!" Anna cried out.

"That's not another day you made up, is it?" Elsa asked as she raised a brow. Anna looked at her as if she had just spoken another language.

"So, you're telling me that you do not know what Halloween is?" Anna asked. "Where have you been living for the last decade?"

"My bedroom."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"You know those words?"

"Well you're in a grouchy mood today." Anna scowled as she turned her back to her sister who sighed in response.

"Sorry Anna. It's just been a hard today because of all the meeting and paperwork and mama kept on barging in asking how I was doing...which got annoying after the fifth time in the first hour." Elsa explained. "And yes, I know what Halloween is by the way. I was just kidding earlier on, but you still haven't answered my question of why _you _are dressed up."

"Because, I'm going trick or treating." Anna said.

"You're joking right?" Elsa asked, suddenly serious. "Its nighttime out there, and it's dangerous. Plus, we're royals and you're 18 years old. You're too old to do that type of stuff."

"Oh come on Elsa. No one is ever going to know it's us."

"How embarrassing it will be if they do though..." Elsa muttered.

"Oh stop worrying and have some fun sister! Not everyday should revolve around signing documents and handling idiots in meetings." Anna said. "I know...why don't you come with me!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Elsa stated. "The queen does not do stuff like that."

"No one is going to find out you're the queen. I'm excellent with make up and I can make you look like someone completely different. Come on...please. The last time we did this was when we were kids." Anna moaned. "Please...for me..."

"No Anna. And nothing you say is going to change my mind..."

_30 minutes later..._

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Elsa muttered. "Ow!"

"Hold still then." Anna said as she removed Elsa's braid and let it down completely. "Good. Now all that left is to dye your hair black."

"Try it and I'll turn you into a snowman."

"Well okay then. There must be plenty of other women with platinum blonde hair in Arendelle anyway."

"Fine..." Elsa sighed. "But it better come off again."

"It will." Anna said as she got some black hair dye and started dyeing her sister's hair. By the time she had finished, Elsa's hair was completely black and unrecognizable. Combined with some eye liner and some more makeup, and the queen was virtually unrecognizable. "Done...what do you think?"

"Well I guess it'll be impossible to tell who I am...and actually that's a really good job. But what am I going to wear?" Elsa asked.

"Give me a few more minutes and you'll have yourself a costume."

_Another 30 minutes later..._

"And we are done." Anna said. She had dressed Elsa up into an unrecognizable form. Her hair was sticking out in all directions like a spider, which proved to be the hardest part of changing Elsa's looks. She wore a black collared dress that Anna somehow had in her cabinet, for reasons still unknown, and the amount of makeup on Elsa's face removed any paleness from her.

"I look like an evil witch" Elsa cried out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. The evil snow queen." Anna laughed. "Who shall curse the entire land to an eternal winter."

"I nearly ended up doing that." Elsa replied as she stood up and walked with her sister to the dining room. As soon as they reached the dining room, they entered to see if their parents were still there.

"Hey...INTRUDER!" Agdar shouted as he caught sight of the two women standing in the doorway.

"No papa! Its me Anna!" Anna squealed alongside her sister.

"Anna! What? Wait, why the heck are you dressed like that?" Agdar asked.

"It's Halloween!" Anna announced. "I'm dressed as a witch!"

"You are? I mean...of course you are." Agdar laughed seeing the scowl on Anna's face. "And your sister is dressed as a...evil witch. Evil witches always have black spiky hair and ominous looking clothes."

"My clothes are not ominous looking." Anna said.

"So, you're not going to question why we're going out into town like this at our age?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I think it's good that you two are doing things together like this. Plus, no ones going to notice you!" Agdar said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "So, just stay safe and enjoy yourself. Especially you Elsa, what with all the work you do, even though I'm forcing them council to do more."

"Thanks papa!" Anna squealed as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her struggling form away.

"He he..." Agdar mumbled as he heard his daughters exit the castle. "They're gone now Idun."

"How long?" Idun asked with a mischevious smirk on her face.

"Well, by Anna's standards, they'll be there for the next few hours. More than enough time!" Agdar laughed. "Kai, Gerda, are you ready?"

"Yes sir..."

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

* * *

"Did you notice that papa seemed eager for us to leave?" Elsa asked as they walked down the bridge to the town center.

"Nope. I was too busy thinking about the route we would be taking...where should we go first?" Anna asked.

"Maybe we should go back!" Elsa suggested.

"Oh cheer up Elsa! I know! Let's go to Kristoff's place first! Maybe he can join us."

"Or laugh at us..."

"Elsa, you are really starting to annoy me now."

_At Kristoff's place..._

"And then Anna said that I looked fat! Can you believe that Sven? If anyone is getting fat its her!"

"Excuse me?"

"Anna! I...AAH! Who the heck are you?" Kristoff yelled as he grabbed a nearby stick.

"Whoa Kristoff. Calm down, its only me!" Anna said.

"Anna? Why are you dressed like a witch?" Kristoff asked.

"Were going trick or treating."

"Aren't you two little too old for that?"

"That's what I said." Elsa muttered.

"Yeah...but no one is ever going to recognize that it is us. So, do you want to join us as well?"

"I'm sorry Anna, but I've had a busy day ice harvesting today and all I want is a nice long rest. Maybe next Halloween."

"Fine...well if you want us, we'll be somewhere around town. Bye Kristoff." Anna said as she dragged Elsa back into the town center, leaving a very confused Kristoff staring after them. Anna dragged Elsa through the town square and into the local houses where they knew the kids would most likely be.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as she tried to avoid she contact with everyone she passed in case they would recognize her, though she bared no resemblance to her true self from all the make up Anna had stuffed on her. That and the queen doesn't have black, spiky hair.

"Here! Let's try here first." Anna said as she pointed pointed to the physicians house.

"No! He...he could recognize us."

"Oh relax Elsa. If he does, who is he to care. Come on!" Anna squealed as she pushed her sister towards the door. Anna knocked on the door three times and a few seconds later, the physician answered.

"Trick or treat!" Anna squealed as the physician stared at them.

"Your highness? Your majesty?" The physician asked in shock causing Elsa to sputter in shock.

"You know who we are?" Anna asked.

"Well, its very hard to tell that she is the queen, but your costume is a little more of a giveaway. Since you never come to town without your sister, I assumed she was Queen Elsa." They physician said. "But don't worry. I have expert facial recognition skills. In doubt anyone else in the kingdom will be able to recognize you."

The physician walked into his house and emerged a few seconds later carrying two large wads of chocolates.

"Because you're the queen and princess." The physician chuckled as he handed the two large blocks to them, Elsa and Anna staring at them as if they were gold. They thanked the physician as they walked away and back ingot he town square.

"See! I told you this wasn't so bad!" Anna said with a sneer.

"It's still slightly embarrassing having the queens and princess doing childish stuff like this." Elsa said.

"Sometimes you have to be childish to enjoy yourself. When was the last time you had this much fun in the last thirteen years?"

"Well, you have got me there. But if anyone recognizes me, you're taking the blame then I'm going to bury you in snow!" Elsa warned with a sly grin. Elsa and Anna slowly made their way around town and joined the numerous other children that were also trick or treating around town. Luckily, no one but the physician earlier on recognized who they really were, though there were comments questioning their age. By the time it was already ten at night, Elsa had gathered a significantly larger bag of sweet than Anna.

"That is so unfair!" Anna moaned as she looked at the massive bag of sweets that Elsa had, that was at least twice the size of her own. "We went to the same houses, yet you still got more!"

"Well, my costume is more realistic than yours since mine is makeup rather than a mask." Elsa stated. "Now...can we go back now! Its getting kind of late and I want to stuff as much if this chocolate inside of me already."

"Well, we're nearly at the castle gates, but can I please have some of yours...please."

"Well we were going to share them anyway...right?"

"Oh yeah. Of course we are."

"Your majesty, your highness." A guard greeted as the two of them passed by.

"Is it me or is the castle darker than usual?" Anna asked as she looked at the windows which were completely blacked out.

"I don't know..." Elsa said, not paying attention and only staring at the sheer amount of chocolates in her bag. As soon as they entered the castle, Anna could feel something didn't seem right. She looked around and noticed that none of the candles were lit, and that there wasn't even any servants nearby.

"Kai? Gerda? Mama?" Anna called out as she looked around, Elsa finally taking her gaze off her chocolates and looking around. The castle was completely abandoned and looked murky and unsettling.

"Where is everyone?" Elsa asked as they looked in the dining room which was darker than the night outside. Elsa and Anna made their way up the stairs to the second floor as they became more creped out by the lack of presence in the castle. Anna grabbed a nearby candlestick holder to use as a weapon in case something had happened within the castle.

"Mama? Papa?" Anna called out as she looked around, her sister following right behind her looking into each of the empty rooms. Anna squinted to the distance when she heard a noise from the distance.

_Growl..._

"E-Elsa?" Anna stuttered as she peered around to see her sister pushing up against her, a look of fear on her face. "What was that?"

"I...I don't know." Elsa whispered as she cuddled her sister. They slowly moved towards then location of their parents room and saw that the door was slightly ajar.

"Papa?" Anna mumbled through the gap. When she heard no response, she slowly pushed open the door and the sight in front of her made her and Elsa scream. "KAI!"

There was Kai with a rope around his neck, hanging from the top of the bed post, a look of shock and horror on his face.

"NO!" Elsa screamed, tears in her eyes as she ran up to check the family servant and indeed he looked truly dead.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she pointed at the door. "There...there is something else out there...I saw a shadow pass by!"

Elsa and Anna gripped each other tightly as they slowly peered out of the doorway towards the empty corridors, the moonlight reflecting off the walls and bathing the entire castle in dim bluish light.

_"You're all going to die..."_

"RUN!" Anna screamed as she grabbed her sister and dragged her down the hallway towards their bedrooms. They tried to open the door to their room but were horrified when it was completely locked. Anna and Elsa looked back down the hallway where another growl came from. The entire hallway was now starting to become colder and covered in a thin layer of frost from Elsa's fear. Anna looked around and screamed when she saw a cloaked figure looking directly at them Elsa just stood next to Anna rooted to the spot in fear.

The figure put its arm up and pointed straight at them before growling and slowly moving towards them.

"AAAH!" The two sisters screamed before they both fled down the hallway and ran down the nearby stairs. They ran faster when they saw another figure jump out of a nearby room and chase them down the stairs.

"Do something!" Anna squealed at her sister. Elsa flicked her wrist and created some ice on the floor causing the cloaked figure to slip and collapse to the floor with a loud grunt. The girls didn't even bother to look back as they fled down the castle steps and ran into the dungeons. "What? Why did we come down here?"

_Slam!_

The girls eyes widened when they heard the dungeon door slam shut up the stairs.

"Elsa! I'm scared..." Anna whimpered as the two of them backed up against a wall. They watched in horror as all the windows were suddenly covered up plunging the entire dungeon into complete darkness. Anna squealed as she hugged her sister tightly at the sound of several pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa made a small patch if ice that gave off a faint glow that illuminated the space in front of them. They looked around the dungeons for any sign of what came down the stairs but they found none.

"Are you feeling scared?" A deathly whisper broke the silence causing Anna and Elsa to scream as they tried to hit whatever it was in front of them, but hit nothing but air. Anna looked around at the shadows in the dark and saw the faint outline of a cloaked figure move by one of the cells. Without thinking twice, Anna grabbed the extinguished torch mounted on the wall and with one swift throw, threw it as hard as she could straight at the head of the cloaked figure.

"ARGH! BLOODY HELL!" The figure screamed in a voice that bared closed resemblance to her father's.

"OH MY GOD!" The second, female, figure creamed as it ran over to the fallen cloaked figure and removed the hood.

"PAPA!" The sister's screamed in unison seeing that it was their father lying on the floor clutching his face which now had a massive bruise on it. "What? What the heck is going on here?"

"What did you throw a torch at my face for?" Agdar yelled as Idun looked at him and then at Anna.

"You were a cloaked figure wandering around the dark and scaring us. What was I supposed to do?" Anna squealed. Agdar looked at his wife and then said, "I didn't think you had something like that in you...now could someone bring me to the infirmary. I think I have a concussion."

_At the infirmary..._

"Sorry papa. But I didn't know it was you!" Anna explained as Elsa continued to glare at her parents for scaring them like this.

"No...Its my fault." Agdar admitted. "We should never have played this prank. But not was all worth it to see the looks of horror on your faces."

"This was all your idea?" Anna asked with a growl. "What about Kai?"

"Hanging dead from the bed in our bedroom? Yeah. He was in on it too. The rope was tied around his waist to prevent him from suffocating." Agdar told them as the doctor pulled him off the bed.

"Well, most people who had a five pound torch thrown at their head usually don't leave for a week or two, but you should be fine." The physician said.

"Well, happy Halloween?" Agdar said, though it came out more like a question, as he and his wife looked at their glaring daughters nervously. Elsa and Anna looked at each other as a grin appeared on their faces before they looked back at their parents.

"No one dares scare us like that and gets away with it. That's our job!" Anna sneered as Elsa froze the lock to the door of the infirmary as well as the locks on the windows.

"Anna...Elsa? What...what are you two doing?" Agdar asked as he and Idun backed away slowly, the grins on their faces now gone. They watched as Elsa created a massive snowman that resembled marshmallow and was holding a massive snowball.

_ROOOAAAR!_

"Why did I decide to join you in this?" Idun whimpered as their daughters and the massive snow monster, all armed with massive snowballs, approached them.

"I hope you like the cold." Anna giggled.

"No! We'll... We'll give you chocolate..."

Anna showed her parents the two massive bags of chocolates and sweets that they had gotten from trick or treating before slowly moving towards their parents.

"Now dears...you wouldn't bury your parents in snow would you...oh no...ARGH!"

"COLD...so cold..."

* * *

**If you have anymore suggestions for ideas or prompts, do tell. And I inserts and that my sitting style isn't the best and I am improving it. **

**Also, there is Jo deck it I've update schedule for this story because its more like a background story that I write in my free time when I have finished, or when i don't update my main stories. Updates are sporadic and the next ones could be anywhere from a day from the last update to...a week from the last update. I post whenever I finish the chapter.**

**Thanks for listening.**

**-TacticX**


	3. Skiing

"Skiing?" Idun's asked as she looked up from her breakfast.

"Yeah...skiing. It was Elsa's idea." Anna said as she looked at her sister who shook her head in response.

"I didn't say we could do it. I said that it would be great if we did it...you don't even know how to ice skate Anna...let alone ski." Elsa laughed as she drank some hot chocolate.

"Did someone say skiing?" Agdar asked as he entered the dining room and sat next to his wife.

"Anna wants to go skiing." Idun said.

"And so does Elsa..." Anna piped up.

"I made no such remark." Elsa commented.

"Papa. Do you want to go skiing?" Anna asked.

"Well...the only place to ski is the north mountain...but only if your mother agrees."

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if your mother agrees! Idun?"

Idun thought over it for a few seconds before sighing and nodding in submission. Anna squealed in excitement and even Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Since her powers allowed her to be an exceptional ice skater, she wondered if the same would apply to skiing.

"Yes! Cmon. Let's go as soon as possible!" Anna squealed as she started shoveling her breakfast into her mouth in the most un-royal way possible. Agdar just watched his daughter as he hid his chuckles.

"Slow down Anna. Its not the end of the world." Agdar said. "So...who here knows how to ski anyway?"

"I can..."

"Anna, you have never gone skiing before in your life." Elsa said.

"Well, if you can teach me how to ice skate, the surely you can reach us all how to ski." Anna retorted.

"I don't know how to ski either. I'm just hoping that my powers naturally give me good skiing abilities." Elsa said truthfully.

"Well, there is only one way to find out if you can ski." Anna said with a grin as she finished shoveling her breakfast inside her and ran out to the dining room, Elsa following soon after with a sigh.

"Idun darling? Do you know how to ski?" Agdar asked as he turned to his wife.

"Ski? I can't even stand for several seconds on ice without slipping." Idun replied. "I'll just sit on the side lines and watch."

"Your choice..."

_30 minutes later..._

"Are you all ready?" Anna asked her parents and sister to which they nodded as they mounted their horses, Elsa riding on the same steed as her sister. "Hold on tight...I like fast."

"Aren't you going to bring Kristoff?" Idun asked as they set off towards the north mountain with several guards in tow.

"Yeah...but he's ice harvesting by the north mountain so we'll meet him on the way there." Anna said. "Wait...did anyone bring ski's?"

"I'll just make some for you when we get there." Elsa said. The rode to where Kristoff was went rather smoothly for the most part, well, until some falling snow scared Idun's horse causing tit to throw her off. But the time they reached the location where Kristoff was supposedly ice harvesting, it was already nearing lunchtime.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed out over the ice fields.

"Anna?" A voice came from behind them. Anna turned around to see her husband along with several other ice harvesters holding blocks of ice. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well...Elsa thought of an idea..."

"No I didn't..."

"...I thought of an idea that we could go skiing on the north mountain." Anna said causing Kristoff's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You...skiing? Are you mad?" Kristoff asked as Elsa and Idun snorted.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Agdar announced with a chuckle.

"Hey...Elsa said she would teach me..."

"Elsa would probably end up in the infirmary after teaching you. Don't you remember how disastrous it was when she taught you how to ice skate?" Kristoff asked.

"How different could it possibly be?"

"Instead of ten miles an hour on a flat surface, you'll be going seventy miles an hour on a 45 degrees slope. I'll say its pretty different." Agdar commented. "But then again, no one else in my family even come near to my skiing skills."

"You know how to ski papa?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Yes. My father used to bring me skiing during the winter when I was younger. He taught me all the skills for me to be an expert skier and I even won second place in the Arendelle annual ski festival."

"We have a ski festival?" Anna asked.

"We used to. We disbanded it after an avalanche on the north mountain claimed the lives of over a dozen skiers during one faithful winter day. But it should be safe at this time a year." Agdar said. "So, is your boyfriend coming?"

"I suppose I could come..." Kristoff said. "...I just hope that the doctors can handle numerous broken bones."

"Oh stop Kristoff. In not that bad a skier." Anna said as Kristoff talked of the ice harvesters. They nodded in response as they took over his duties and he walked over to Sven. He disappeared behind a small wooden shack with Sven before emerging a few seconds later with his sleigh and Olaf.

"Hi Anna...what are you doing?" Olaf asked as he waddled over to the sisters.

"Me and Elsa are going skiing." Anna said.

"Anna can ski?" Olaf asked.

"See...even Olaf is weary of you going skiing and when even he gets weary, you know that its a bad idea." Kristoff stated to everyone's amusement.

"Don't make me hit you again." Anna growled as Kristoff climbed in the sleigh with Olaf.

"Right...let's go now."

_A couple of hours later on the top of the north mountain..._

"Stupid idea not bringing a coat." Idun grumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself. Elsa crafted a cloak out if ice and handed it to her mother. "Thank you dear."

"So...Elsa...do you have the skis?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa nodded in response as she crafted five pairs of skis and the poles and handed a pair to each of them.

"How about Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry Anna. I can slide on my belly." Olaf chuckled as he jumped on a small slope and slid down it. Anna looked at the skis and put them on alongside with her parents and Kristoff before Agdar spoke up.

"Right...so does anyone else here know how to ski?" Agdar asked his family, to which all of them shook their heads in response. "This is going to be a long day...and your skis are on backwards Anna."

"Oh..." Anna said with embarrassment as she corrected it.

"So I have got to teach all of you...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Agdar muttered as he looked at his wife and daughters who were staring at him intently. He looked around for a suitable slope for them to practice on and caught sight of a small, shallow slope near Elsa's castle. "Follow me..."

Elsa and Anna slid behind Idun as they made their way up the slope, nearly slipping and falling back down in the process. As soon as they made made their way to the top of the slope, Agdar took his ski poles and stood at the edge of the incline.

"Right...word of a advice...especially to you Anna, since we all know how reckless you are." Agdar said to everyone's amusement. "People can die when doing and the number one reason is because they had collided with a rock or tree while going over a hundred miles an hour. That tends to be unsurvivable most of the time, and the last thing i want is any of you getting hurt."

"Anna...listen carefully..." Idun said noticing that she was playing with the snow with her snow poles.

"I can hear mama." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "Can we go skiing yet?"

"In a second Anna. You have to learn how to first." Agdar replied.

"Don't you just use these stick things to push yourself down the slope until you reach the bottom?"

"If you want to get yourself killed, then sure..." Agdar said with a grin. "Now first, there are certain techniques to skiing..."

"This is going to take a while isn't it..." Anna muttered into her sisters ear. "Surely you must have read something about skiing in one of the books I always see you reading."

"Not yet. I don't read those kind of books because I never thought I would have any use for them." Elsa replied back.

"Can your powers help you?"

"I'm not sure...maybe..." Elsa replied unknowingly.

"Girls..." Agdar growled. "Could you please listen to what I am saying."

"Yes papa..." Elsa and Anna grumbled as their father resumed his rambling. It took over fifteen minutes before he stopped talking and even then, he would only allow them to ski down the smallest slope he could find which was barely fifty feet long.

"I thought you said that we could ski down the north mountain, not a fifty foot long stretch of snow..." Anna said as she stared at the patch that was barely the width of the courtyard.

"This is for practice." Agdar stated as he grabbed his skiing gear and stood at the edge of the slope. "Now, just follow me and you'll be fine."

Agdar accelerated himself down the slope with the snow poles before giving a quick gesture for the rest to follow. Idun and Kristoff were the next to try it out as they carefully pushed themselves down the slope, while Elsa and Anna stood at the top, ready to go as well.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked ecstatically as she looked down the slope at her parents and boyfriend who were already at the bottom of the slope.

"Not really..." Elsa muttered. "I'm actually feeling a bit scared now."

"Oh relax. Its only 50 foot long. The time to be scared is when we go down the north mountain." Anna giggled as she prepared to sipped herself away. She took a deep breath as she nodded at her sister who nodded in response. With a count to three, Anna and Elsa pushed their way down the slope and sped towards their parents.

"This is...fun...whoa..." Anna cried as she hit a small indent in the snow and swerved violently to the left. "This...no...no...no...ELSA! LOOK OUT!"

"What do you me...AAH!" Elsa screamed as Anna collided with her painfully. The impact caused them to fall over and tumble down the rest of the slope, Idun and Kristoff watching with wide eyes as Agdar face palmed. By the time they came to a stop at the base of the slope, they were a complete mess and covered in snow. It took a few seconds for them to untangle from each other and the minute they stood up, Elsa threw a snowball straight into her sister's face.

"Are you two alright?" Idun asked as she ran over to her daughters and checked them. Apart from a few scratches, they were mostly unharmed.

"You two are idiots..." Agdar said as he walked over and inspected them for any other injuries.

"Anna skied into me!" Elsa cried out.

"You were in my way. I told you to look out." Anna said as Elsa threw another snowball at her sister, Anna reacting by tackling her sister to the ground and covering her in snow.

"Anna...AAH! STOP...HA!" Elsa tried to force her sister away as she tried to evade her tickles, but to no avail. Idun and Agdar smiled as they watched the sisters tickle each other for the next few seconds before they stood up and looked at their parents.

"Okay...so...that went wrong fast." Agdar stated as he looked back up the slope. "Time for a little more practice."

_2 hours later..._

They had spent the next two hours practicing skiing down then small slope with variant degrees of success for everyone but Agdar. Anna had crashed more than a three times, half of them involved her sister, but luckily there were no injuries, mainly because the crashing was down in reasonably thick snow and then main reason was because of Anna's attempt at doing stunts. Idun had run into a tree once sending everyone into bouts of panic, but luckily, the worst she got was a bruise on her arm. Kristoff faired much better than the rest of them, but he still ended up misjudging a small jump and ended up crashing head first into snow, which turned out to be more funny than dangerous.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Agdar asked as he cuddled his wife.

"I'm fine..." Idun said with a smile. "It was only a minor bruise. Its nothing to be concerns about."

"Papa! Can we please go skiing down the north mountain now?" Anna asked with a piut as her sister stood next to her and nodded as well.

"You two crashed more in the last two hours than anyone else on Arendelle had for the last year." Agdar chuckled as his daughters glared at him. "But if you insist...there are some certain rules first. One, you two stay within my sight at all times. Two, you stay behind me at all times..."

"How are you going to see us if we're behind you..." Anna asked as Elsa snorted.

"You known what I mean." Agdar said with a roll of his eyes. "And please don't do anything stupid on the slope. That's why you two kept on crashing."

"I never crashed. Anna keeps running in to me." Elsa said as she frowned at her sister.

"Anna?" Agdar asked.

"I promise...I'm not stupid. I only did that because it was a small slope." Anna said.

"Sure you did..." Agdar sighed. "Right, let's get to the slope."

Anna was ecstatic for the next fifteen minutes it took to get tot the north face of the mountain, and when they got there, she couldn't help but squeal with excitement. Even Kristoff and Idun were excited since they had never gone skiing down the north mountain before. Elsa on the other hand, was a little less than excited.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked her sister when she noticed that she was staring at the slope with that distinct look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa replied with a semi false smile. "I've just never done anything like this before. Aren't you scared?"

"Nope...I love crazy!" Anna squealed as Agdar did final checks, and stared at Anna for a good ten seconds before picking up his ski poles and looking down the mountain slope.

"Sir? What are you doing?" One of the castle guards that accompanied them asked as they saw the royal family standing on the edge of the ski slope on the mountain.

"We're going skiing!" Agdar said. "Could you please bring our stiff back to the castle. We'll be there shortly."

The guards glanced at Anna, who rolled her eyes in response, before nodding and proceeding towards Kristoff's sleigh and getting inside it.

"Hey! Don't you hurt Sven. He understands English so just tell him what to do." Kristoff said to the guards.

"Of course sir." The guards replied, though Kristoff could have sworn that the guard rolled his eyes and muttered something before leaving.

"Are you ready?" Agdar asked. Everyone, but Elsa, squealed 'yes' in response.

"Right...let's go..." Agdar shouted as he sped his way down the slope with Idun and Kristoff following almost immediately.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked.

"No..." Elsa replied. She watched as her sister pulled away and sped down the slope. Elsa quickly followed and caught up with Anna a few seconds later.

"This...is...awesome!" Anna squealed as she sped to the left and right, Elsa watching wearily in case she suddenly ran into her again. Even though she was partially fearful inside, she couldn't help but feel excited at the freedom and exhilaration of speeding down the north mountain at over sixty miles an hour.

"ELSA...watch this," Anna screamed as she sped to the led t slowly. Elsa looked ahead and by as per when she saw a snow mound in the distance, and Anna was heading right towards it.

"ANNA! Look out!" Elsa screamed as she pointed to the snow mound. Anna waved in response as she sped up and aimed directly towards the mound of snow. Elsa gasped when she realized when she suddenly guessed what she was going to do. "ANNA! NO!"

Elsa screamed as she watched her sister ski up the mound and fly straight into the air. Ana yelled with joy as she did a spin and landed right next to Elsa, completely unharmed and on her feet, screaming with excitement at how amazing that felt. Elsa looked forward to see Kristoff gaping back at them in shock, his mouth hanging open. Luckily, Idun and Agdar didn't see otherwise they would be freaking out right now.

"Are you insane?" Elsa screamed as she skied next to her sister. "You could have been injured...or worse..."

"But I didn't..." Anna laughed as she slowed down a bit. "You should try it."

"No way!" Elsa shouted as she tried to maintain her concentration and keep a look out for any trees since they were now approaching the tree line of the mountain. Anna skied closer to Elsa as they approached their parents and Kristoff, shi kept on glancing at Anna as if expecting her to suddenly ski up one of the approaching trees or something. The them now started to swerve as they avoided the small groups of trees and stayed on the clear path that most of the skiers used.

"Hey Elsa...watch this..." Anna said as she lifted a leg up in the air and skied with only one ski. Elsa stared at her sister fearfully as she tried to get her to slow down and ski normally instead of trying daredevil stunts...like skiing backwards...

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in panic.

"Keep a look out for trees!" Anna giggled as she swerved to her right and nearly rammed into Elsa in the process. Kristoff tried to slow down so they could catch up and he could tell Anna to stop acting acting like a moron but he was traveling too fast.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Hold on...and...side slip!" Anna squealed as she twirled on one leg and faces front again.

"What is wrong with you?" Elsa asked as she calmed her racing heart. Seeing her sister doing those stunts at this speed had sent her panicking, since people had injured themselves before while doing it.

"Oh cheer up Elsa." Anna said as they finally caught up with Kristoff. "I practiced stunts like this on the stairs with my bike sometimes."

"Yeah...and we all know how that ended." Kristoff said.

"Jeez Kristoff. Whatever happened to the guy that also liked fast..."

"Sleigh...is different from slamming your body into a tree..."

By now, they were already halfway down the mountain and speeding up as the slope suddenly got steeper. They could see their parents in the distance as Kristoff slowly moved to the left so he was on the other side of Elsa. He sped up and managed to catch up with Agdar and Idun as Elsa and Anna swerved to the left as well and stayed far away from the larger cluster of trees that was surrounding them. Anna looked to the left and saw a small passageway in the trees and immediately knew where that led to.

Most people called that the frozen gorge, because of the two that some of the crazier skiers could jump if they really wanted to. A small grin appeared on Anna's face as she knew immediately where she wanted to go. She looked at her parents, then at the passage that was rapidly approaching. She made her mind up.

Anna made a quick right as she headed towards the passageway, Elsa catching sight of this in the process.

"Anna! Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"Follow me..." Anna yelled as she took a sharp right and entered the passageway. Elsa gasped as she also took a sharp left and narrowly avoided a small snow mound in the path. She couldn't leave her sister alone, no matter how stupid she was to stray away from the don't of their parents and down a path she hadn't known before.

"What are you doing?" Elsa cried out to her sister. She was now contemplating whether to create a large mound of snow to stop her and her sister from going wherever it was she was going.

"Relax Elsa. I know this path."

"We left mama and papa! They are going to freak out when they can't find us!" Elsa said. She was about to add something Elsa said, but a slight darkness in the distance caught her attention. She squinted to try and make out what the object was and when she finally recognized it, she let out an ear pepeircing scream. Anna on the other hand just yelled in excitement as she actually sped up and focused on the gorge in the distance, the same gorge that her and Kristoff had jumped over during the great freeze, though it wasn't the same part as that part had way too many trees.

"NO! IM...IM STOPPING US!" Elsa screamed as she prepared to conjure a pile of snow, only for Anna to shove her hand down, and nearly losing control of her skis in the process.

"No! We can do this...together..."

"ARE YOU MAD?" Elsa asked with a squeak. She was unsure whether the ice on the trees was natural or whether it was from her. She didn't have time to think about it ththough as they were only seconds away from hitting the mound of snow on the edge of the gorge.

"SPEED UP!" Anna yelled as she increased her speed. Elsa knew it was too late to argue or stop now. So she followed her sisters instructions and prayed to god that this would not be the lat time she would see this forest...otherwise Arendelle would need a new ruler. Elsa closed her eyes and screamed as she could feel herself being thrown into the lack of vibration on her skies, as well as the laughter of her sister, meant that they were flying. A few seconds later, Elsa could feel the impact of landing on the snow as she quickly tried to regain control of her skis and tried not to crash.

"That was...AMAZING!" Anna screamed with laughter as she slowed down to a very slow speed, Elsa doing the same as well. Anna came to a complete stop by a tree as she leaned against it and allowed her sister to stop right next to her.

"Are you al..." Anna stopped when she watched her sister collapse to the ground, panting...

"Please...never do...that...again..." Elsa whimpered as Anna helped her up.

"It was fun...cmon. You only live once." Anna said. "At least we tried it..."

"Don't...just...don't..." Elsa said as she slowly calmed down and took a breather. It was ten minutes later before Elsa finally had the courage to start doing again, but this time, Anna only continued on slowly since she felt kind of guilty for giving Elsa the scare of her life. The rest of the journey back down to Arendelle was uneventful, Even though Elsa freaked out at the sight of even a small mound of snow. It took around another 30 minutes for them to reach Arendelle from that point onwards but when they got there...

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Agdar screamed in fury upon catching sight of his daughters. Idun was staring worriedly at them while Kristoff shared the same look as well.

"We took the other route..." Anna said as she removed her skis.

"The gorge? Are you insane?" Agdar shouted as Idun gasped and Kristoff shook his head. "You could have died there...Elsa! Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried! But she never listens!" Elsa replied as she and Anna walked over to their father who was standing there, red faced.

"Do you know how worried me and your mother were?" Agdar asked. "We were freaking out! I told you two specifically not to leave our sight, and the first thing you do is take the most dangerous route over a bloody gorge!"

"I wanted to try it! Nothing went wrong, we're still alive!" Anna said.

"But what if it went wrong? What if you got injured? What if Elsa got injured? What if something worse happened?" Agdar asked as Idun hugged Elsa and Anna since hey were sage and not lying at the bottom of a crevice.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to try something new. Plus, when k was young you told me that you did that as well..."

Idun and Elsa looked at Agdar in surprise as he was lost for words.

"I...I...forgot about that...but I was more experienced than you two are. I had been skiing for years then. You had two hours experience." Agdar said, his anger diminished greatly.

"I just wanted to try something new. I'm jot exactly known for simple things am I?" Anna's sped as Elsa giggled and Kristoff sighed.

"I know...but the next time you do it...wait...who am I kidding, you aren't doing it again. But please don't ever do it without telling us again." Agdar said as he approached his daughters and hugged them. "If you do do it again...you better shabbat the bottom of the gorge or else..."

"Agdar!" Idun whispered.

"What?" Agdar asked as they all entered the castle grounds. As much as he was angry about Anna's actions, he knew that there was little that could be done since Anna had gotten his personality and love for the extreme things. Elsa was more like Idun, calm and regal, Anna was like him, a daredevil like he was in his younger years and frankly, Anna reminded him of the crazy stuff he used to do as a teenager as well. Unfortunately, Agdar never had a sibling to do it with whereas Anna did, though Elsa was clearly freaked out by that stunt and was still shaking slightly, especially when Anna mentioned the word gorge or skiing.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Arendelle is already covered in snow, I bet the ground would have been covered in ice..." Anna said to her sister to growled in response. "Did you like...ARGH! NO!"

Elsa tackled her sister to the ground and brought a massive pile to snow down on her head as Anna tried to force her off.

"That's for the scare!" Elsa said playfully as she buried Anna completely in the ground to Idun's and Agdar's amusement.

"Your majesty...how was the skiing trip?" A guard asked Elsa as they walked by.

"Life threathening..." Elsa replied.

"Oh it wasn't that bad..."

"The next time we ever go out in the snow again...we're taking the sleigh and nothing else..." Elsa said.

"Oh cmon Elsa...at least admit it...it was thrilling. Are you telling me you never even had one sliver of excitement or thrill from that?"

Elsa contemplated or a second, and slowly, a small smirk appeared on her face.

"See...I knew it...that's my sister!" Anna said as Elsa laughed and leaned on her. "Now...when do you want to do it again?"

"In a million years..."

"So next year?"

"Never...Ever..."

"How about we build a snowman then?"

"That'll work..."

"Hey...wait for us!"

* * *

**-TacticX**


	4. Corona

"We're alive!" Anna squealed as she jumped onto the docks and hugged one of the posts, Elsa sitting down on the post next to it, still slightly shaken.

"Are you all alright?"

"Rapunzel!" Anna squealed as she jumped up and hugged her cousin in a death grip.

"OOF...hey cousin..." Rapunzel wheezed as she was crushed by Anna's hug. "Well...I can see you are happy to be here. What's wrong with your sister?"

"The captains was smart enough to run us into a storm and nearly capsize the ship." Elsa answered as she walked up to Rapunzel and hugged her. A few moments later, Agdar and Idun appeared on the port, both a little more shaken than Elsa and Anna having experienced first hand what sailing through a storm can do to a ship.

"Hi auntie Idun. Hi uncle Agdar." Rapunzel greeted as she hugged Idun and Agdar.

"Its been a long time since we've seen you. I believe the last time was when you were a baby." Idun said. "We heard what happened with that witch that kidnapped you. Mother Gothel right?"

"Yeah...But she's long gone now." Rapunzel replied. "Mother and father also heard what happened three years ago. I remember that my mother wouldn't stop crying for days when she heard about the shipwreck. And then she wouldn't stop jumping around in joy when she heard that you were actually alive."

"Yeah. As expected of my older sister." Idun said nervously. "So, is your mother here right now?"

"Yes. She's in the castle. There's a carriage that will bring us there right now. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to finally see you after all these years." Rapunzel said as she guided them towards the carriage where a man just a bit taller than Rapunzel was standing.

"Aah...these must be your cousins. Hi, I'm Eugene." He greeted.

"You must be my cousin's husband." Anna said. He nodded in response as he mounted a white stallion behind him.

"Oh, this is maximus by the way." Eugene said as he mounted him. He watched as the five royals entered the carriage before speeding off towards the castle.

"So apart from the storm, how was your trip here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Horrible. It was raining all the way and the food was horrible." Elsa answered.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Anna said. "Apart from the part where it looked like mama and papa were about to cry from the ship rocking back and forth."

"We weren't going to do no such thing!" Agdar exclaimed before deliberately avoiding Rapunzel's gaze. They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip towards the Coronian castle. As soon as they got there though, the door to the carriage was ripped open and Idun pulled out into the open air.

"AAH!" Idun screamed as the Coronian Queen pulled her into a hug. "Primrose!"

"I thought you were dead!" Queen Primrose screamed as she let her sister go.

"Nearly..." Idun replied as she tried to escape a second hug.

"Hi auntie." Anna greeted as she approached Primrose.

"Well, you and your sister have definitely grown. The last time I saw you was when you were a little child." Primrose said as she pinched Anna's cheek. Elsa stood slightly behind her as she smiled at her uncle who was now healing down the steps.

"Anna. Elsa. Welcome to corona. I hope that your trip wasn't too much of a pain." King Harold said as he stood by his wife who was still trying to grab Idun. "You've got to let her breathe dear."

"Well, as far as I knew, she was dead for the last three years and I am not going to let that happen again." Primrose said as Elsa and Anna watched their mother try to escape her sister's clutches.

"Agdar. Good to see you my man. How are you?" Harold asked as he patted Agdar on the bag.

"Very well. I can see that corona has changed since I last saw it...which was quite a while ago. And its good to see Rapunzel is back and well." Agdar said as he watched Rapunzel run towards Eugene.

"I heard that Elsa is still queen. I would have thought that you would have wanted your thrones back."

"Elsa is our rightful heir. We're not going to take that all away from her again, not after all the mistakes that we have already done in the past. We're perfectly fine with just being parents again. Though to be kind of honest, it does feel good not having having to work till midnight on trade delegations and documents and other miscellaneous stuff." Agdar said.

"I would have thought the council handled that." Harold stated.

"Not really."

"Are you lot hungry? I'm guessing that the food on the ship wasn't very good. We are just about to have lunch now. Come on. You've got a lot to update us with." Primrose said as she pulled Idun into the castle.

"I can see she's ecstatic to see her sister again." Agdar laughed with Harold as they and the sister's followed the Coronian queen into the castle.

"I swear that this place is larger than ours." Agdar commented has he followed them into the castle and admired the different architecture compared to the Nordic ones that they were so accustomed with.

"So, what's it like to be queen?" Rapunzel asked Elsa as they followed their parents.

"Its not as interesting as I thought. Its less, sitting freely and relaxing with power and riches, and more, sitting stressed out in a room till midnight signing never ending documents." Elsa responded causing Anna to giggle next to her.

"My advice Rapunzel, savor the freedom of being a princess while you can." Anna told her.

"You know that you'll be queen one day as well right?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I know, but because of our three year age difference that will be in a very long, long, long time." Anna said.

"In here girls." Harold said as he gestured into two large doors that was larger than any in the Arendellian castle. As soon as they entered the dining room, which was at least three times larger than their own, they were greeted by exquisite decorations and gold plated everything. "Corona prides itself for being the trading hub of the south. So, that allows us to do stuff like this."

"I won't he surprised if you sit on a solid gold throne and eat off of solid gold plates." Agdar commented as he sat down next to his wife.

"I tried, but Primrose scolded me for trying to act too high and mighty." Harold laughed as he sat down on the other side of the table. Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa and Anna sat together a couple not spaces away from their parents.

"So Rapunzel told me that you had a little but of a snag during your coronation Elsa. Is that right?" Primrose suddenly asked.

"Um.. Yeah. I kind of set off an eternal winter."

"Eternal? Rapunzel said it lasted for three days. Those reporters and other dignitaries always exaggerate everything." Harold said as a servant started to pour out some wines.

"Yeah, well I was glad when it finally finished." Elsa said. "With honesty, I would rather not talk about that event. I kind of want to forget it."

"Me too." Anna interrupted.

"That's understandable." Harold said.

"So how about you two. What was it like spending three years on..."

"On a deserted island?" Agdar asked. "Boring and excruciatingly painful. At least we didn't have duties though. And it was all for the best because if it never happened Anna and Elsa probably wouldn't be happy like they are today."

"What's with all the ships in the port uncle?" Elsa suddenly asked as she remembered seeing numerous ships in the port on their way here.

"Aah yes. Well be holding the first Coronian World congress here tomorrow. Composing of the 16 largest kingdoms in Europe coming together to discuss international problems and other diplomatic situations. Since you're a queen, I suppose you and your sister could accompany us, even contribute something by helping corona, if you wish."

"I would actually like that." Elsa said as she glanced at her sister who thought over it for a few seconds before sighing and nodding in response.

"I hate meetings, but if it means spending time with you...though it'll probably be boring...I'm in." Anna said.

"Trust me when I say that these world congresses aren't boring. Do you know what happens when you bring together more than a dozen king and queens and put them all in the same room? I remember the one I attended around about four years ago. One of the kings got so angry that he actually jumped over the table and lunged at another king and tried to strangle him in front of everyone. When I asked him why, he called it physical diplomacy. All of the monarchs, except for a select few, just sat there watching it like some kind of entertainment and one of them even started eating while the fight was ongoing."

"All of a sudden I'm interested." Anna said as she laughed at the thought of seeing a king trying to strangle another one. Elsa just frowned at her wearily before turning back to her uncle.

"How comes Arendelle isn't part of this world congress?" Elsa asked.

"Sister, you can barely handle a normal meeting with the council. I would dread to see what would become of you if you attend this congress." Anna interrupted.

"Well I may get stressed, but I tend not to start sleeping or playing with random stuff during the heat of a meeting, unlike a certain person I know off." Elsa relied as she glared at her sister.

"Sleeping in meetings and doing senseless senseless things is actually part of the world congress. I've actually seen people eating and even drinking during these congress meetings." Harold said.

"Uhuh? I wonder who?" Primrose asked as she quirked a brow at Harold who slunk back into his seat and whistled quietly. "Well, if that is all, then what do we say we get round to lunch eh?"

"Finally, I'm famished. The food in the ship was not fit for royalty." Anna exclaimed as her sister looked at her in shock.

"Since when did you act Royal?" Elsa joked causing Anna to poke her in the side.

"Aah. Remember when we used to be this playful as children?" Primrose asked Idun who frowned.

"Yeah. You used to keep stealing my chocolates and blaming it on mother and father." Idun replied.

"It was them...I swear." Primrose laughed as Idun rolled her eyes in response.

"Sisters...I'll never understand them." Agdar whispered to Harold who sniggered in response.

"AAH!" Anna screamed as she suddenly caught sight of a chameleon in front of her. "A lizard."

"That's not a lizard! That's my chameleon Pascal." Rapunzel said as she picked him up and put him on her shoulder.

"You have a pet chameleon?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Down here, you'll be surprised what people have as companions and pets."

"Speaking of pets, I wonder how Kristoff is doing with Snowflake and Sniffles?" Elsa asked.

* * *

_Back in Arendelle..._

"Come on snowflake...you have to eat something!" Kristoff groaned as he put a steak in front of the six month old wolf. "I know you miss Anna and Elsa, but they'll be back in a few days. Now please eat before Anna kills me for thinking I neglected feeding you."

Snowflake just lay there staring out over the fjord longingly. Kristoff sighed in response as he sat next to the wolf and thought of a way to feed her.

"Fine! If you eat this steak, I'll bring you out for a run later..." Kristoff muttered as he pointed to the sleigh in the courtyard where Sven was busy snoozing. Upon hearing that, Snowflake's ears perked up as he looked at Kristoff. When he nodded in response, the wolf lunged at the steak and started to gulp it down as fast as possible.

"My god. You take after Anna, both in eating and in stubbornness." Kristoff muttered as he watched snowflake eat.

* * *

_Back in corona an hour later..._

"Well girls, me and your mother are going to go around corona with your auntie and uncle for a while. Maybe you can do something with your cousin while we're gone." Agdar said.

"I've always wanted to see corona." Anna said excitedly as she looked over the edge of the balcony at the kingdom.

"Me too. I heard that they have a museum that is filled with a numerous amount of historical artifacts and that their university is supposed to be the best in the south." Elsa said.

"I'm sorry what? I lost you when you said museum..." Anna said to her sister as she faked a yawn. Elsa replied by tackling Anna to the ground with tickles until she could barely breathe, leaving Rapunzel standing by the side staring at them in amusement. It took another minute or two for Anna and Elsa to calm back down and by that time, Eugene had returned with maximus and another horse.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Rapunzel asked as she mounted maximus, leaving Anna and Elsa to use the other horse.

"The museum!" Elsa said.

"Fat chance! Let's go to the town square. I want to see this sun festival I heard about." Anna said as Elsa scowled at her in response.

"Then sun festival isn't till my birthday which is in a few months time, but there are some little activities we can see." Rapunzel suggested.

"Fine. We'll do Anna's thing first, but after that I wanna go see the museum." Elsa said.

"I'll bring a pillow as well then. I probably won't last till the doors." Anna said as she mounted the horse and allowed her sister to mount behind her. As soon as they were all ready, they took off down the hill towards the city square where a small amount of people were gathering.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked as they slowed to a stop and dismounted by the bakery.

"Um...I think this is one of those dancing competitions. The best dancer wins." Rapunzel said.

"Ooh. Can I join?" Anna asked Rapunzel.

"Anna, your dancing skills would probably cause half of the people here to commit suicide." Elsa laughed.

"Excuse me? And that's coming from the person that has denied every dance request given to her since...forever." Anna retorted. "And I can dance...I'm just not too good at it."

"You probably can't join, but you can bet on the winner." Rapunzel said as she pointed to a person who was taking bets.

"Anna..." Elsa said as she eyed her sister wearily. "I know you're like papa, but this might be one thing you should take from mama instead."

"Good point. Like mama, I should think strategically by observing them first." Anna gasped as she can into the crowd, Elsa face palming as she muttered something incoherent.

"Baby sisters..." Rapunzel laughed as she watched Anna mow her way into the front row. She looked around and sighed when she saw Eugene hanging out with some of his former partners by the betting booth. "...and husbands. So, do you wanna wait for your sister?"

"Might as well. She promised that we would go to the museum and if she doesn't keep her promise, I'll stuff her with snow." Elsa sneered.

"So I guess you're confident with using your powers around Anna now." Rapunzel said. Elsa took a deep breath and seemed to contemplate the thought before finally nodding in response.

"There are times when I am weary about using my ice magic, but Anna taught me that love will thaw and that phrase has stuck with me ever since. As long as Anna is with me, no matter how dangerous it is to be around her when there is something pointy nearby, I know that I'll the okay." Elsa told her.

"That was emotional. Sometimes I wish I had a sister like you two or like my mother." Rapunzel said as she looked at Anna who was now pushing people out of the way as she made her way towards the betting booth. "This ought to be interesting. Anna is about to take a bet. Wanna bet on her bet?"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Come on. For the fun of it. We'll bet on Anna's bet. Since we're probably going to the the chocolate store later, well bet on that. If I win, you are not aloud to have any chocolate whatsoever while we are there..."

"What?!" Elsa shrieked. But then as she thought of it, she knew that her sister was one of the last people that would think strategically and actually win a bet. "Alright. I'll bet the same thing against you. If I win, you get no chocolate."

It ran in the family on Idun's side that everyone loved chocolate, including Primrose and Rapunzel. She thought over it for a second before nodding in response and shaking hands with Elsa.

"It actually feels quite good to not have to do duties all day and actually act freely." Elsa said quietly so only Rapunzel could here.

"Same here. I go out almost everyday." Rapunzel replied.

"You share a lot of traits with my sister. A lot of traits...minus the clumsiness." Elsa laughed. "Wait, is that King George of Asper?"

"It is. He must be taking part in the betting game as well...as well as your father by the looks of it." Rapunzel said as she and Elsa caught sight of Agdar running up to the betting booth while Idun was busy chatting with her sister nearby, careful not to be seen. "So that's where Anna got that habit from."

"Queen Elsa?" A male voice came from behind. Elsa looked around and saw a man, mid forties, that had auburn hair and sideburns, that immediately brought one person to mind.

"Um...yes?" Elsa replied, not knowing how to respond here.

"I'm King Heinrich of the Southern Isles, Hans' father." Heinrich said. Elsa had no idea how to respond to him. Inside she felt hatred for the southern isles because of what Hans did, but she also felt that Hans' actions were his and his alone.

"Oh, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa replied, though Heinrich seemed to already know that, no doubt from what Hans said.

"Yes. My youngest son told me. I don't really know how to phrase this...I..." Heinrich uttered as he thought over his choice of words carefully. "I would like to personally apologize for my son's actions. They were his and his alone and I assure you that neither me nor my other sons had any involvement in this whatsoever. He is being punished accordingly, I can assure you that, and I only hope that relations between our kingdoms will not suffer too much damage because of his selfish and unexplainable actions. Again, I am deeply sorry for his attempt at regicide and everything else that he did."

Elsa was quite surprised by this since the look on Heinrich's face as well as his tone of voice showed her the apology was genuine. But then again, it was nearly impossible to tell Hans' true intentions since he was a master of deception.

"Well, thank you and I do accept your apology." Elsa replied as regal and calmly as she could, Rapunzel standing to one side as she watched them carefully.

"Thank you your majesty. I assure you that Hans shall not pose a threat to yours or any other kingdom anymore." Heinrich replied.

"Other kingdoms?" Rapunzel asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes. I'm afraid that this has not been the first time Hans had attempted to marry his way into throneship. The last person was the queen on Maliverry, but he was caught out before he could do anything drastic. After that, we truly believed that he was sorry for his actions. We were so wrong. Now though, we've learned our lessons. He's now permanently locked down in the southern isles and is prevented from ever attending anything in another kingdom ever again. If he wasn't my son, I wouldn't have hesitated to execute him in all honesty." Heinrich explained. "Well, I should be going now. I can see that James has just lost his bet. He's my eldest son."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked over to see a red haired, tall handsome man gasping in horror as the better read out the winners of the dance contest.

"Well?" Heinrich asked with a cocked brow as James stormed over to him.

"I lost to a girl! A girl! Can you believe that! ARGH!" James groaned as he set his head in his hands. Heinrich laughed as he and James walked away towards the castle leaving Rapunzel and Elsa staring after them.

"Must be one lucky girl." Rapunzel laughed.

"Hey! Who was that?" Anna asked as she skipped up to them and held them on their shoulders.

"The king of the southern isles. He was apologizing for Hans' actions." Elsa answered. Anna frowned as she remembered all the memories of Hans betraying her and trying to kill her sister, but the past was in the past as she pushed those thoughts aside.

"So, what how much did you lose...er..." Rapunzel stopped short as she saw Anna grinning from ear to ear, a crown on her head while she had a gold necklace around her neck and a large bag of coins stuffed in her dress. Elsa looked around and was also shocked when she saw what Anna had.

"Can you believe it! I won! This was actually the last dance competition and the finals and there were like, four kings that bet on it. I won about five hundred gold pieces, a thousand silver pieces, this necklace which belonged to the princess of Almera, and this crown. This is the crown of the king of Asper. I've won more in five minutes than papa has in five years! And all thanks to you suggesting to think strategically. Thanks Elsa!"

Anna pulled her sister into a hug before catching sight of her parents and running over to tell them about it.

"Well..." Rapunzel sneered as she turned to Elsa who had began to whimper.

_An hour later at the chocolate shop..._

"Why aren't you eating any chocolate?" Anna asked as she noticed Elsa staring at her and Rapunzel as they gulped down anything that was remotely brown on their table.

"I bet that if you lost, Rapunzel would eat any chocolate here..." Elsa replied with a scowl as she rested her head in her hands and stared at the luscious chocolates in front of her. "And you won..."

"Oh..." Anna made out as she suppressed a giggle. "Hey, that's the first time you've ever bet."

"And the last." in response. She watched as Anna took a large handful to chocolates and set them in front of her.

"So, the museum now I suppose." Rapunzel said as she looked around at the street outside. The minute Rapunzel wasn't looking, Anna grabbed a handful of chocolates and stuffed them into a pocket in her sister's dress before giving a smile. Elsa hugged her sister in response as she mouthed a thank you, just as Rapunzel turned back around. "I knew you loved chocolates but that is ridiculous."

"I'm a fast eater..." Anna boasted with a laugh as she consumed the last of the chocolates. As soon as they were finished, the three of them headed on their way towards the museum of corona, Anna complaining all the way about how boring it would be.

"Welcome to the Corona Museum of Science and History." A guard greeted as the three of them entered.

"I suddenly...feel...sleepy." Anna mumbled as she fakes a snore and leaned on Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna!" Elsa groaned as she tried to lift her sister up. "You agreed to come here if I brought you there. Now behave!"

"Yes mama." Anna mumbled as she started to look around at the numerous artifacts that she couldn't care less about.

"You could do with a bit more knowledge in this stuff." Elsa said as she looked at a collection of Coronian artifacts.

"Of course. Because the Coronian museum has Europe's foremost collection of stuffed animals and toy scrolls." Anna retorted as she looked at a model of a tiger. Elsa rolled her eyes in response as she peered at a small collection of fossils that had been found nearby.

_Bang!_

Elsa and Rapunzel turned around to see Anna standing awkwardly by a fallen suit of armor.

"Sorry." Anna said meekly as she tried to pick up the armor but only ended up making a bigger mess. Elsa waltzed over and grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her with her, making sure that she couldn't go anywhere else.

"Hey. Anna, take a look at this. This was one to the first trade dealing that corona had signed in its history." Elsa said as she pointed to a document enclosed in a glass case. She looked at her sister to see her looking at her blankly with a look of course news on her face. "You are not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"I lost you after trade." Anna replied with a giggle.

"Hey Elsa. Anna. Have you ever seen this before?" Rapunzel asked.

"Seen what?" Elsa asked as she pulled Anna towards a small artifact in a display case.

"Its...a book? Our library is full of them." Anna replied, unamused.

"According to this, this book is a relic of a time...long gone?" Rapunzel said as she read the description. "This book was said to belong to the powers beyond our understanding in a world unknown to us. I think that's their way of saying they have no idea where it came from. Up to this day, no one has been able to open it since the key for it has not been found."

"I don't see a key hole anywhere." Anna said as she looked at the book. It was brown and quite thick, yet it seemed to have a sense of warmth when stood too close to. "Hey Elsa. You can read Latin right? What's that say?"

"Um...it says..._The Concordus._.." Elsa said as she read the title.

"Hmm...mildly interesting...I'm still bored though..." Anna complained as she walked away and started to look around at the other stuff that the museum had, Elsa muttering about how her sister was starting to annoy her.

* * *

_Back in Arendelle..._

"SNOWFLAKE!" Kristoff screamed as he ran through the woods looking for the wolf. He had left the wolf alone in the sleigh for five minutes while he visited his cabin in then woods and upon getting back, snowflake was gone.

"No...no...NO! Anna is going to kill me!" Kristoff screamed towards Sven who was looking around rapidly for any sign of the young wolf. Kristoff took his lamp since it was beginning to get dark and ran around the closest part of the forest with Sven in the hope that he could find snowflake before Anna gets home and rips his head off.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

* * *

_Evening in Corona..._

"So Elsa, have you got a consort yet?"

Elsa nearly spat out her drink across the table as Anna suppressed her laughter nearby.

"Um...no. Not at the moment." Elsa said.

"How comes. Surely a woman of your stature should be a hit with the Prince's." Harold said as he took a sip of wine.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." Elsa admitted as she regained her composure, though the redness in her cheeks gave her away.

"Well, you never know. You could eventually find the one. And if not, I'm sure an arranged marriage would be..."

"Whoa!" Agdar interrupted Harold noticing the sudden change in expression on Elsa and Anna's face. "We made a promise for no arranged marriages. Anna and Elsa would marry who they want, when they want. It was the least we could do after the last thirteen years."

"Oh." Harold said in understanding before glancing at Primrose who was giving him a 'shut up and change the subject' look. "Well, I've made things awkward. Maybe we should just finish our food and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow. I've got to get the hall ready as well as our military."

"Why the military?" Agdar asked.

"Just in case one of the kings gets the bright idea to start a war." Harold replied. Primrose looked at him with a look that told him not to do what he did at the last world congress. He simply rolled his eyes in response.

"So sister. Want to go for a midnight stroll later?" Primrose asked Idun.

"I'd love that." Idun replied with a smile.

"Hey, me and Eugene are going out later to one of the nearby hills which has a wonderful view of corona. Do you want to come as well?" Rapunzel asked quietly so that her parents wouldn't be able to hear. Elsa and Anna nodded in response as they finished eating their dinners.

_An hour later..._

"Come on..." Rapunzel whispered as she opened the window in her bedroom and climbed on to the roof.

"I am not going to climb the roof!" Elsa stated as she watched Anna follow her.

"Relax Elsa. Its safe. I do it all the time." Anna said.

"You ended up in the infirmary last month because you slipped and fell." Elsa said, but Anna would have none of that. She grabbed Elsa by the wrist and dragged her onto the roof top as Rapunzel closed the window shut. Elsa whimpered as she grabbed Anna's waist and tried not to look down.

"I knew you were scared of heights!" Anna giggled as she ruffled her sister's hair, before following Rapunzel down the edge of the roof towards where Eugene was waiting with maximus and the other stallion from earlier on.

"Hurry up! I think I see some guards approaching!" Eugene shouted out to them.

"Shush!" Rapunzel scowled as she made sure that none of the guards heard her. She slid down a small incline and stopped right before a thirty foot drop. She gestured for Anna and Elsa to follow as well. Anna followed next and stopped right at the edge before doing the same thing...and failed to stop.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she lunged for her sister before she fell down and grabbed her by the wrist.

"AAH!" Elsa screamed as she dangled over the edge of the roof, Anna holding her arm being the only way she was stopped from falling. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP NOW!"

Rapunzel ran towards Anna and helped to pull Elsa up as Eugene ran underneath to catch her in case she fell.

"Your...ice is not...helping..." Anna wheezed as she struggled to pull her sister up while at the same time trying to stay up right on the ice that was forming all across the roof. They finally managed to pull Elsa up as they all collapsed on to the roof panting.

"Never...again..." Elsa gasped as she closed her eyes, Anna resting an arm on her hair and stroking it.

"I think I'm scared of heights now..." Anna laughed nervously.

"You three coming or what?" Eugene called out.

"Come on." Rapunzel said as she stood up and helped her cousins up. They climbed down the rest of the roof, albeit a lot more slowly and carefully, before mounting the horses and riding off into the Coronian forests.

Elsa and Anna observed the view of corona as they rode up the hills towards the spit that Rapunzel had told then off. Thy could see the numerous foreign ships that were carrying the monarchs for the world congress tomorrow. As they climbed the hill, they could see several other small towns in the distance as well as the collecollection of hills in then distance where Rapunzel was held captive for 18 years.

"Here we are." Rapunzel said as they stopped and dismounted. The hill gave a perfect 360 degree view of Corona, from the kingdom, to the sea, the hills and the nearby plains.

"Wow. Arendelle is mostly mountainous compared to this place." Anna commented as she sat underneath an oak tree with her sister, Rapunzel sitting next to her while Eugene looked around.

"Hey Elsa. There's something that I have to tell you that I have never told anyone but my parents and Eugene before. Apart from mother gothel which is the main reason she kidnapped me." Rapunzel started.

"Oh. What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I have healing powers...or I used to...well I still do...but not like before." Rapunzel said. Elsa just stared blankly at Rapunzel thinking she was joking, until she saw how serious Rapunzel was.

"You...you have magic as well?" Elsa asked in shock to which Rapunzel nodded.

"Are you telling me...that I am the only one does not have magic?!" Anna screamed on shock. "Come on!"

"Wait, so you can heal?" Elsa asked.

"Well, at the moment, the only way I can heal I'd by singing a certain lullaby while crying. Any wound the tear touches heals instantly." Rapunzel told them.

"Or in certain cases, resurrects the person." Eugene added from the distance.

"What?" Anna and Elsa asked in shock.

"Yep. But before I used to have forty foot long hair that I could heal anyone with with a the right lullaby, or in the case of mother gothel, stop her from aging indefinitely."

"Whoa..." Was all Anna and Elsa could make out.

"So my cousin can heal and resurrect people whereas my sister has the powers of ice and snow. Meanwhile, I have the powers of nothing at all..." Anna said with a growl.

"Relax Anna. Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean you aren't as special as us. If anything, you're more special to me than anyone with powers. You have the powers of love." Elsa exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks Elsa..." Anna said with a smile as Rapunzel smiled at them.

"Now I'm even more jealous that you have a sister." Rapunzel giggled. "Well, I'm going to go with my husband over there for a while."

Anna and Elsa watched as Rapunzel stood up and left towards where Eugene was, before turning round and looking at the glistening reflection of the moon on the surface of the calm ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elsa asked as she and her sister cuddled each other.

"Yeah. You should build an ice castle here that we can use as some sort of retreat place." Anna suggested causing Elsa to laugh. "What? It's a good idea."

"Well, I guess we're going to be staying here for a while." Elsa said. She crafted two pillows made of ice and two blankets, though blankets weren't really needed in Coronian nights. The two of them snuggled up to each other as the reflection if then moon on the water's n surface caused it to glisten like diamonds in a sapphire lake. Slowly, the two sister's fell asleep, Rapunzel and Eugene also falling asleep nearby.

"They never listen..." Primrose laughed as she and Idun watched their respective daughters sleep peacefully under the stars.

"Neither did we when we were young." Idun replied as the two of them sat down by a tree, not far from me here their daughters were.

"You don't know how happy I was when I got word that you and Agdar were alive. But when I got word that you had died three years ago...what Rapunzel said was true. I couldn't sleep for days on end." Primrose told her younger sister Idun.

"Elsa and Anna said they acted the same way when then got the news." Idun said.

"Of course. It took me over six months to get over it...well mostly. I never truly did. Not until last year when I heard about you returning back. I'm so glad to be with you after all these years..."

"Me too.. " Idun said as the two of them snuggled up to each other like Elsa and Anna did. Two sisters, finally together again. The royal families finally complete again. This was the last thought of Idun before she finally succumbed to the night and fell asleep.

* * *

_Arendelle..._

"She is going to kill me! Anna is going to have my head for this!" Kristoff muttered as he walked into the castle.

"Master Kristoff. You seem troubled." Kai said as he watched Kristoff enter the main hallway

"I am. I am in so much trouble!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Anna is going to lock me in the dungeons, and feed me gruel for the rest of my life!"

"I highly doubt that the princes is capable...I mean...will do that to you." Kai said. "Why? What happened?"

"I lost snowflake."

"You are so going to die!"

"Thanks for the faith Kai!" Kristoff said sarcastically.

"How do you lose a wolf?" Kai asked.

"How do you not lose one on the middle of the forest?" Kristoff asked in anguish.

"Why would you bring a six month old wolf into the forest in the first place?" Kai asked.

"I was taking it for a walk!"

"What are you two screaming about now?" Gerda asked as sheopened the dining room doors.

"Master Kristoff lost snowflake." Kai said plainly.

"You what?" Gerda asked in shock. "Princess Anna is going to kill you! The only thing she loves more than that wolf is her sister! You are so dead."

"I know!"

"Well,the good news is that there is still around five days before they get back here. So you have five days to pray that it returns here. Wolves are very good at navigation and hopefully snowflake remembers its home. If not, then you run. Just run. Flee and never look back, unless you want the princess to murder you in your sleep." Kai said.

"Thanks for the advice." Kristoff grumbled as he walked upstairs to what would be a sleepless night.

* * *

_The next day...Corona..._

"ANNA! ELSA! WAKE UP!" Rapunzel yelled at the sisters, shocking them awake instantly. Elsa instinctively shot a blast of snow at their attacker, knocking Rapunzel back to the ground with a mouthful of snow.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel growled as she spat out the snow.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized as she and Anna stood up and stretched. It was already light and by the looks of it, the kingdom was already deep into its day.

"We have to go now!" Eugene yelled as he and the two stallions ran up to them.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"The world congress!" Rapunzel screamed. "Papa also doesn't know where we are!"

Upon hearing that, Anna and Elsa mounted the other stallion and rode as fast as possible back to Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene on their tail. Apart from nearly running into a tree, they four of them made it back to Corona in time for the world congress. Unfortunately, Harold was already waiting for them.

"Where have you four been?" Harold asked angrily as he stood by the doorway to the castle. "I have been worried sick to the point that I actually sent search part is out already, and we're barely an ho away from starting the world congress. Do you know what it would do to corona of in had to postpone the congress and tell then that it was because my daughter went missing."

"I'm sorry father. I was with Anna and Elsa on the hill and we kind to fell asleep." Rapunzel explained.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harold said. "Get cleaned up and ready! The congress starts in an hour. Go now!"

The four of them ran inside towards their respective bedrooms in an effort to get dressed as soon as possible. The foreign monarchs had already arrived and were now waiting in the ballroom, waiting for the doors to the first Coronian congress to open.

"Do you think i should wear an ice dress?" Elsa asked.

"You know I would always say yes to that, but in this case, it probably wouldn't be wise to. These aren't exactly your standard monarchs and dignitaries." Anna said truthfully as she rummaged through her stuff for a dress that would be suitable for such a prestigious event. "Does this suit?"

"Anna. Were going to a congress, not a funeral!" Elsa said as she shifted through her own garments and pulled out a rose red and cerulean blue dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded, before rushing off to the bathroom. Anna continued to shift through her dresses.

"What? Why is this here?" Anna asked herself as she picked up the dress and realized that it was the very same one she wore to her sister's coronation. She tossed it on the bed and looked through until she came across a dress that was a mixture of chartreuse green and amber in color. She decided to wear that as she tossed it on the Ed and pulled out a ribbon that she would use to style her hair into a bun, since braids weren't exactly suitable for royal meetings.

"Are you done in there yet?" Anna asked as she knocked in the bathroom door.

"I just got in here!" Elsa called out. Anna groaned as she sat down on the bed and undid her braids.

_30 minutes later..._

"Are you sure this bun is done correctly?" Anna asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Anna. If anyone knows how to do buns its me." Elsa said as she finished tightening the ribbon in her sister's hair.

"In would have thought it was braids." Anna said as she stood up and flattened the wrinkles from her dress. She and Elsa did final checks on their attires before walking out of the room and towards the congress hall, ready for the first world congress they would be attending. The only thought in Elsa's mind was hoping that Anna would not screw up, though corona would probably take the fall for anything that went wrong, she was sure that her aunt in and uncle wouldn't be too pleased with them.

As they approached the congressional hall, they could see several other kings and queens entering before them.

"Anna. Please don't mess this up." Elsa whispered to her sister as they entered the hall. The minute they entered it though, they couldn't help but gasp. The congressional hall was huge. There were more four dozen dignitaries inside, ranging from monarchs to prime ministers and Prince's of the respective kingdoms.

"Over here!" They heard a voice call them from their left. They saw Harold and Agdar sitting at a table named Corona. Elsa and Anna walked over to them and sat down in the two vacant places next to them.

"Glad you could make it." Harold said as he watched the other monarchs and dignitaries pile in. "Welcome to the congress."

"There's so many of them." Anna said as she looked around.

"Every monarch here is a monarch of an incredibly powerful kingdom. They are either major trading hubs, or scientific kingdoms or kingdoms with powerful militaries. Trust me when I say, that you do not want to start a war with any of these kingdoms. That kingdom you cut trade off with? Weselton...that kingdom is nothing compared to these here." Harold said as he gestured to the numerous monarchs sitting around the room.

"So, what is happening here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, this is where we discuss certain things on a continental scale. Across the entire Europe. There are only a few major events today. I think one of them is an embargo against the Empire of Sweden because of their hostility to numerous smaller kingdoms and states in Europe. We can easily expect them to put up some sort of hostility here today so be prepared to see some action."

"What are the kingdoms that are appearing here today?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you've got the kingdom of Corona, that's us. Then, you've got the European isles. That includes the southern isles, the western isles, and the northern isles, the latter being the most powerful. Then you've got the kingdoms of Sweden, Britain, Maharlaka, Penrul, Aspastine, Mendora, Russia, Solaris, Valheim, Aurora, Spain, France, Amsola and finally, Veruvia." Harold said. "Every one of these kingdoms has a military might greater than that of Arendelle's military times a hundred. Even though you have the advantage of having ice magic as well though, they will still overwhelm your kingdom because you'll never see then coming."

"Harold! What's up?" A white haired king greeted as he walked by them.

"Hey William." Harold reply with a slight wave before returning back to observing the other kingdoms. It took another ten minutes for the rest of the dignitaries to arrive, but once they were finally all in, the congress meeting could start.

"Right, well, known that everyone is here, maybe we should get to the problems at hand eh?" The king of the northern isles stated.

"That would be good. All people in favor of attacking Sweden say aye." The king of Aurora said. Everyone in the room screamed aye before bursting into laughter.

"Okay! We're not here to declare wars and end civilization." Harold stated. "Were here to do things in an orderly, sane fashion."

"As sane as it gets here anyway." Another king commented causing several others to laugh.

"Yeah. So, we were discussing about embargoing Sweden."

"I am warning you all that you will be making a foolish mistake to do that." The king of Sweden warned.

"Of course. Because our kingdoms rely delicately on the trade of penguins and polar bears!" The king of Valheim commented.

"Penguins come from the south retard!" The king of Sweden retorted.

"Call me a retard one more time and I'll show you why we are known for our viking ancestry." The Valheim king growled.

"Okay...okay. Let's tone it down a little!" Queen Mary interrupted.

"I will not make it down when we have arrogant pricks like this moron who thinks he can just go around bullying all the other kingdoms into submission and thinks he can just get the way he wants all the time." The king of Valheim said.

"I think things are about to get a little violent." Harold whispered to Elsa and Anna. They watched as the king of Valheim and the king of Sweden began to argue even louder, the other monarchs watching wearily, waiting for the violence to break out in total.

"I recommend you watch your mouth if you don't want my military marching to your borders and tearing your kingdom to the ground."

"Your military couldn't invade a kingdom run by bunnies, let alone my powerful kingdom." The king of Sweden retorted.

"You know what, let's bring this outside. I'll be honored to be the one to put your head on a stick and display it proudly on my kingdom's borders." The Valheim king stated.

"I've just had about enough of you. Anyone who embargo's my kingdom will be classified as a threat and will be dealt with accordingly." The Swedish King warned.

"You stand no chance against us you half brained moron!" The king of aurora shouted out.

"That's it! I've had enough with you fucking assholes!" The Swedish king yelled as he jumped up and pulled out a pistol hidden in his pocket. What happened next occurred faster than anyone could comprehend. Within a split second, every male dignitary was standing up, each holding a weapon of their own, all weapons trained at the king of Sweden.

"My god. Corona has got some seriously lax gun laws!" One of the prime ministers commented as several laughed.

"Now...what were you going to do?" The auroran king asked the Swedish king. The Swedish King looked around at all the guns before deciding that it was best to put his own pistol down. Slowly, all the other kings and prime ministers holstered their own weapons and sat back down as order was slowly restored.

Elsa and Anna continued to stare in shock at the event that had just unfolded before their very eyes.

"There you go girls. Diplomacy at its finest." Harold told Anna and Elsa. "Things work differently in the world congress than they do in your local meetings."

"Right, so we've all decided on the correct course of action. As of this moment, the embargo of trade to Sweden has officially been passed." The king of Valheim said. "Anyone against it, other than Sweden?"

No none put their hands up or objected.

"Embargoing of Sweden passed."

"You will all regret this decision one day. I am warning you!" The Swedish king growled as he slammed his fists on the table. "Our hostilities against all of you will only get worse as we start targeting the other kingdoms even further away. Maybe we might start moving on to Nordic territories as well."

Upon hearing this, Elsa and Anna gasped. By the other kings already and it all planned out.

"Try it...we dare you. And we Will ensure that the Swedish kingdom becomes nothing but a relic of the past." One of The other kings warned. The Swedish king just scowled in response as they continued on with the congressional meeting.

_An hour later..._

"...and there is no one who knows about impregnating a woman better than the king of the southern isles!" The northern island king finished as everyone burst into laughter.

"I will come over there and beat the living shit out of you! I swear!" King Heinrich of the southern isles warned with a laugh.

"Well, if there isn't anything else to discuss, I guess that this world congress meeting is concluded." Harold stated as he stood up and grabbed some papers. Elsa and Anna stood up and followed him out of the room as the other king and queens began to leave as well.

"I cannot believe that is how those congresses go..." Elsa said as she followed Harold back towards the dining room.

"Well how did the congress go?" Idun asked as the three of them entered the room.

"Wait, what's going on?" Elsa asked as she noticed that some of the servants were bringing out their luggage.

"Were leaving in an hour." Idun said as she got up.

"Aw...do we have to?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be back here next month for Rapunzel's birthday." Agdar said as he approached them. He handed one of his bags to the servants before walking over to Idun. "Right...well, we have an hour left I guess."

_An hour later..._

"Thanks for the chocolate." Anna said as she and Elsa carried two massive blocks of chocolates.

"Well, its been nice having you around here." Harold said as he hugged Elsa and Anna.

"Thanks uncle." Elsa replied as Primrose pulled them into a hug as well.

"We'll see you in four weeks time then." Rapunzel said as she hugged Elsa, Anna, Idun and Agdar.

"You take care now sister!" Primrose said as she hugged Idun. "Please...I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise..." Idun said with a giggle as she pulled away from her sister and boarded the ship.

"Bye..." Anna said as The four of them boarded the ship. They looked out over the edge of the ship and waved a final goodbye to Rapunzel, Harold and Primrose before the ship departed, back on their way to Arendelle.

* * *

_3 days later..._

"I'm gonna die!" Kristoff groaned as he watched The carriage carrying the queen and princess approach the castle gate.

"Well, we did offer you the chance to flee but you didn't so..." Kai said as he approached Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Anna squealed as she approached her boyfriend and hugged him.

"So how was your trio to Corona?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"It was good. Corona was amazing and Rapunzel was there as well." Anna said. "Oh yeah...that's it...Snowflake?"

Upon hearing that, Kristoff nearly choked.

"Snowflake?" Anna called out as she looked up the stairs.

"Hey Anna. Where's snowflake?" Elsa asked as she entered the room and looked around. "Snowflake?"

"Kristoff...where is snowflake?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Well um...well you see...she...she..." Kristoff stuttered. What was he supposed to say. "Anna...I'm..."

"Snowflake!" Anna squeaked as she rushed to the door and pulled snowflake into a hug. The wolf howled lightly in response as she snuggled up to Anna, before running up to Elsa who patted her on the head.

"Aww...well she looks well fed. Thanks Kristoff...for looking after her." Elsa said as she walked up the stairs with snowflake in tow.

"Where are you going?" Agdar asked Idun as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on sniffles." Idun said as she ran up the stairs.

"So Kristoff, what were you going to say about snowflake?" Anna asked.

"She...she...she behaved very well." Kristoff said quickly.

"Oh...okay then..." Anna said with a strange smile as she followed Elsa up the stairs leaving Kristoff and Kai behind.

"Wow...you are one lucky ice harvester." Kai laughed.

* * *

**The ending seems a bit rushed but I ran out of time. This won't be the last time they visit corona though so don't worry.**

**Thanks to vVSnipsVv for the idea of the museum.**

**-TacticX**


	5. Fluffy

"ELSA!" Anna squealed as she kicked open the door to her sister's study, scaring the queen out of her mind.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in response as papers flew everywhere from her suddenly jumping up and taking a defensive stance.

"Jeez. What happened to you?" Anna asked with a small laugh seeing the state of Elsa's desk. With a sigh, Elsa sat back down and started gathering up all her documents again, only to have her sister sit on her desk and mess it up even more than before. "Hey..."

Elsa stared at the floor for a second before finally looking up at her sister with a slight scowl and as saying, "You better have a good reason for scaring the living daylights out of me and trashing my room."

"Actually you were the one who trashed your room. I just kicked the door down." Anna laughed. Seeing that her sister wasn't amused, she got back to the point at hand. "So...I was wondering..."

Elsa crafted a small snowman and pushed it towards her sister before returning to picking her documents up.

"Er...I wasn't actually going to ask to build a snowman." Anna admitted to Elsa's surprise. "I was actually wondering if we could go to the zoo."

"We have a zoo?"

"Yeah. The one by the circus on the hill!"

"We have a circus?"

"You would probably be shocked if someone announced Arendelle had a well..." Anna muttered as she shook her head.

"Okay, getting to the point. Why do you want to go to the zoo?" Elsa asked.

"The question is, why wouldn't I?" Anna asked as she quirked her eyebrows.

"I can give you many reasons starting with, we're royalty, and ending with, you are around animals."

"Wow, you really did take after mama." Anna laughed.

"Couldn't agree better!" Agdar said as she walked into the room and sat down on a seat by the desk.

"Papa! Can me and Elsa go to the zoo?" Anna asked cheerily while her sister shook her head rapidly in the background as she gestured for her father to say no.

"Of course dear!" Agdar said with a smile causing Anna to squeal and Elsa to slam her head on the desk. "But you'll have to bring your mother."

"What? Why?" Anna as keen with a pout.

Resisting the urge to say something witty, he instead said, "Because your mother could do with some time outside with you two. It won't harm to bring her along."

"But mama is always so overprotective!" Anna exclaimed as her sister muttered something reminiscent of 'I don't blame her'. "And I've already got my sister for protection."

"I won't be able to stop her if she sticks her head in the mouth of a lion." Elsa said causing Anna to scowl at her.

"Yeah...yeah. Just bring your mother." Agdar said.

"Bring me where?" Idun asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"We're going to the zoo and the circus!" Anna squealed as Elsa began to groan in the background and lay her head on the table. "And Elsa is coming with us."

"Oh...that's nice. Bring your father with you..." Idun said causing Anna to laugh lightly.

"Actually, papa said to bring you." Anna said as Idun frowned at Agdar who just sat there whistling.

"Well actually..."

"Please mama." Anna begged. Idun thought about it for a second before finally giving in with a sigh. "Yay!"

Anna jumped off her sister's desk, knocking over More papers in the process, before skipping out of her sisters study and running down the hallway.

"Why..." Elsa groaned, her voice muffled by the desk.

"Oh relax Elsa. Its only a day in the zoo." Agdar chuckled. "You'll be with your sister. What could possibly..."

"Don't...don't even try completing that sentence."

"Jeez...you really do take after your mother."

"Hey!"

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

"Are you ready?" Anna asked cheerily as she climbed into the carriage with her mother.

"Not really." Elsa muttered as she climbed in afterwards. As soon as they had app entered the carriage, it took off towards the hills.

"Hey Elsa. Have you ever petted a tiger before?" Anna asked.

"No, and I doubt most people would want to."

"Anna. The last time you tried to pet a tiger, was when you were seven years old and it attempted to attack you." Idun said as she cringed at the memory of what could have been but luckily wasn't. Anna shrugged her shoulders as she stared back out of the window and watched the rolling hills and mountains pass by. Before long, the zoo and circus was within sight in the distance causing Anna to sit up and start bouncing around.

Elsa shot her mother a 'This is why I don't invite Anna to meetings look' as she watched her sister look out of the window eagerly.

"We're here your majesty and highness." The driver announced as he opened the door allowing Elsa and Idun to step out and Anna to fall flat on her face.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she helped her sister up. Anna just giggled as she brushed some dirt off her dress and walked towards the zoo, Elsa following behind with a look of embarrassment, especially when she noticed that the zoo was actually quite full that day.

"Your highness!" The zookeeper announced as he caught sight of the queen and princess. "It is a pleasure to have you visit the zoo today. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Work restraints and a lot of bandages..." Elsa muttered under her breath as she nodded in acknowledgement at the zoo keeper, her mother following her and Anna from behind, as they approached a small enclosure that was open.

"Aww...its so cute!" Anna cried as she patted an animal on the head.

"ANNA! You can't just pet a tiger on the head." Elsa shouted as she ran up to her sister.

"Elsa. That tiger is a cub. The one that tried to eat your sister was a full grown male." Idun stated as she crouched next to Anna and felt the tiger's soft fur.

"Come on Elsa. She's not going going hurt you." Anna said as she picked up the tiger cub and walked over to Elsa with it. The tiger purred softly in Anna's arms as she hugged it like a teddy bear before gesturing for Elsa to stroke it. Elsa was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in and decided to pet the tiger on the head. She smiled when she realized that the tiger wasn't any harm and even started purring harder when she stroked it on the head.

"Can we keep her?" Anna asked.

"What? No!" Elsa said as she pulled her hand away from the tiger's fur. "You can't have a tiger roaming around within the castle!"

"Why? The king of Viscelli has an elephant!" Anna stated.

"Viscelli is a Mediterranean kingdom. Things work differently down there." Elsa said as Idun looked at the other animals. Anna petted the tiger one last time before she handed it back to the zookeeper at hand and walked towards one of the other enclosures. She reached out her hand to one of the white tailed deer in then enclosure and stroked it in the head.

"You forgot to bring your crossbow..." Elsa said as Anna sniggered slightly.

"I don't hunt every thing I see. That's papa's job." Anna replied as she looked around to see where her mother was.

"BUNNIES!"

"Er..." Elsa could only watch, her sister holding back her laughter besides her, as Idun ran inside an enclosure filled with bunnies and started picking them up in her arms. They couldn't help but aw at how cute it was to see their mother surrounded by fluffy bunnies.

Several of the people around approached the enclosure and stared at it in shock. It wasn't everyday that they saw the former queen covered in Norwegian dwarf bunnies.

"I didn't know mama like animals." Anna whispered to her sister.

"Neither did I. No wonder papa said to bring her with us."

"Actually I think he had other reasons for doing that as well." Anna said thoughtfully.

_Back in the castle..._

"Peace and quiet at last..." Agdar chuckled as he looked at the cards in his hand and laid one down.

"Ace of spades?" A councilman yelled. "No!"

"Hehe...that's 10 silver pieces for me!" Agdar said as he took ten.

"How comes you had to send your daughters and your wife out before doing this?" Another councilman asked.

"My wife can get pretty uptight when it comes to me doing stuff like this." Agdar admitted. "But, other than that, the three of them could use some time together...ooh...Queen of hearts!"

"God Dammit!"

_Back at the zoo..._

Idun was busy petting some of the bunnies, some sitting on her head and shoulders, while Elsa sat nearby, several of the bunnies snuggling up to her because of her colder temperature.

"I knew you liked animals as well." Anna said with a sneer as she approached her sister carrying something in her arms.

"Certain animals...what's that?" Elsa asked pointing to the bundle of fur in Anna's arms. Anna sat down and revealed a sleeping, snow white colored, wolf cub. "Anna. Where did you get that?"

"One of the zookeeper's gave her to me." Anna said as she stroked the snow white fur. "Her mother died and they didn't know how to raise a cub at this age. So, they asked if I wanted her and I said yes."

"Anna...you know we can't do that..." Elsa said pitifully as she stared at the baby wolf. "Do you know how mama and papa would react if we brought a live wolf into the castle?"

"Papa knows how to train wolves! He sometimes petted some of them on the hunting trips we went on." Anna admitted. "And mama seems to like animals that are fluffy and snuggly, and this wolf cub constitutes as one."

"Oh...but we can't have a live wolf roaming around the castle. The servants and any visiting dignitaries would have a field day if they saw an adult wolf approaching them."

"Oh please Elsa. Come on. He's all alone...see? Wolves are dogs, just, a lot larger and can rip a person to pieces, but that's nothing that a German Shepherd can't do as well." Anna said.

"I know you really like her but..."

"What's that dear?" Idun asked as she approached her daughters and sat down next to them. Anna showed her then wolf cub and she couldn't help but aw at how cute it was. Idun reached out and picked it up herself as she stroked it on the head. "Where did you find her?"

"A zookeeper asked if I wanted her. They said that Her mother had died and if no one took her that they would have to put her down. I couldn't let them do that, so I took her instead. Please can I keep her?" Anna asked with the same pleading look she used on Elsa numerous times. Idun looked at Anna then back at the wolf several times.

"I don't know...do you know how to take care of a wolf?" Idun asked as she watched the wolf slowly open its eyes and start to move around in her arms.

"Papa knows how. We've had a dog before!" Anna stated.

"Yeah, but that was before oir dog bit your sister on the arm once."

"Thanks for reminding me about that..." Elsa muttered as she moved away from the wolf cub and was even more reluctant in letting her sister keep the wolf now.

"Please mama..." Anna begged. Idun contemplated for a second but quickly made her decision when the wolf cub whimpered in her arms and touched a paw to her face.

"Alright. But you're going to have to be the one to look after her." Idun said as she handed Anna back the wolf. "Have you decided on what you're going to call her?"

"Snowflake." Elsa suggested. "Her fur is snowy white in color."

"Perfect!" Anna cried out. "Snowflake. Meet your new family."

Anna lifted the cub and placed her on Elsa's lap, causing Elsa to tense up immediately and stare at the cub.

"Anna. I don't do well around canines!" Elsa said as she watched the cub whimper and move around in her lap. She slowly called down when she realized that snowflake wasn't going to hurt her and was actually falling back to sleep again, and she couldn't help but let out a big aww.

"See? Snowflake isn't a threat." Anna giggled as she grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it on too of Snowflake's head. Elsa tensed up a bit, but slowly calmed down as she began to stroke the cub on her head lightly.

"I...I suppose we could do with a pet..."

"Companion!" Anna corrected. "At least we'll now have extra company during the nights or when we go out...ooh. I wonder is she likes chocolate."

"NO! You can't feed any dogs or wolves chocolates. Its poisonous to them." Elsa said. Anna looked at her sister in shock before looking at the wolf and wincing.

"You don't know what you're missing snowflake." Anna said as she patted the cub on the head. All of a sudden, music rung out across the zoo as several people started to move towards the large tent in in a center.

"The circus is starting!" Anna squealed as she jumped up and pulled her sister and mother up with her. "Come on."

They followed her into Tue tent where over a hundred citizens were already seated.

"Your majesty!" One of the guards said upon catching sight of the queen. "There are some seats over here that are vacant."

He pointed in the direction of a small box reserved for nobles. The three of them moved towards the box and sat down as Anna began to giggle excitedly. Elsa watched as the entertainers appeared on stage and started to introduce themselves. She looked down as the wolf cub moved around in her arms slightly, smiling, as it gently snuggled against her chest.

"I knew you had a soft side for wolves..." Anna whispered as the circus performers began to perform.

_An hour later..._

"Hmm, the circus isn't as fun as I remember." Anna said as the three of them walked out of the tent and proceeded back to the carriage.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard that." Elsa replied. Elsa handed snowflake back to Anna as she stepped into the carriage, followed moments later by Anna and Idun.

"Back to Arendelle your majesty?" The driver asked, to which Elsa nodded in response.

"Um...mama? Where did you get the bunny from?" Anna asked, her eyes wide, as she suddenly notice the fluffy white bunny in her mother's arms. Elsa looked surprised as well as she saw Idun stroking the bunny between the ears.

"I asked one of the zookeepers for one." Idun replied.

"Well, at least I know where my sister gets her animal loving skills from." Elsa muttered quietly. "So, what will you name her?"

"Snowflake is taken!" Anna said.

"Um...I'll name her...sniffles." Idun said.

"How comes everyone in this family are animal lovers?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think hunting and eating the animals counts as loving." Anna said. "In the case of papa..."

Anna looked at the wolf cub who began whimpering all of a sudden.

"Aw, what's wrong snowflake?" Anna asked as She patted the cub on the head. It just continued to whimper as it tried to escape Anna's grasp. She lifted her arms and allowed the wolf to roam free, and was shocked to see it move towards Elsa's lap and nudge Elsa's arm.

"Aw...you want to stay with me?" Elsa asked. She picked the cub up and cuddled it, and to her surprise and Anna's annoyance, the cub nuzzled her slightly before resting calmly against Elsa.

"Hey! Snowflake is my wolf!" Anna groaned.

"Don't be jealous..." Elsa laughed as she stroked snowflake between the ears. "Snow wolves like snow queens..."

"Grrr..."

_An hour later..._

"Papa!" Anna yelled as she entered the council room. "We've got two new additions to the family!"

"What do you mean?" Agdar asked as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Meet snowflake!" Anna said as Elsa walked in boring the wolf cub.

"Is that a wolf? Where'd you get him...er...her?" Agdar asked.

"The zoo. They gave her to me...same with sniffles." Anna said.

"Sniffles?" Agdar asked. Idun walked in and showed the snow white, Norwegian dwarf bunny. "I never knew that you liked bunnies so much...".

"Well, they're fluffy...so..."

"You sound like Anna." Elsa giggled.

"Papa...can you train her?" Anna said.

"I suppose...here...come here girl..." Agdar said as he watched the wolf cub shuffle towards him. He picked up the little cub and held it up to his face where it immediately tried to touch his face. "Aw, she's so cute..."

"And, she's mine..." Anna said, aiming the last word at Elsa who rolled her eyes in response. They watched as then wolf cub rolled on to her back and whimpered. Elsa tickled it as it grabbed her hand with it's paws and laid her head against it.

"Aww!"

* * *

**I don't know why but I just like the idea of Elsa and snow colored wolves. Like, Elsa's magic allows her to have some control over wolves and such. I don't know why.**

**Readerz99 suggested going to the zoo, along woth several others. **

**Mata Nui: ill might use your prompt some other time...**

**Any more prompts? The more, the merrier.**

**-TacticX**


	6. Flight of Ice

"CHOCOLATE!"

"MAMA!"

"Elsa! What's...ARGH!" Elsa and Idun slammed against the wall as she ran into her mother. Elsa shook her head as she looked up and saw her sister running toward her. She quickly crafted a layer of ice on the floor expecting her sister to slip and fall like she always does, yet she did quite the opposite and slid down it, slamming into Elsa and knocking them both down to the ground, right on top of their mother who was only beginning to get up.

"No! Aah!" Elsa squealed as Anna tried to grab the chocolates within Elsa's pockets. She reached by pushing her sister off and burying her in a pile of snow, just as Agdar came running out of the study with a rifle in his hand.

"DON'T...what?" Agdar stopped when he saw it was only his wife and daughters.

"What are you doing with that rifle?" Idun asked as she shook her head to clear some haziness.

"Um...nothing!" Agdar quickly stated as he handed the rifle to a passing Kai. "What's going on here? Why we you all on the ground and why is Anna buried in snow?"

"Anna found my hidden chocolate stash and consumed it all and now she is high from sugar." Elsa answered as Anna slowly dug herself out of the snow pile. Elsa backed away slowly as she chucked all the chocolates into her mother's lap and hid behind her father.

"What's this for...no...ANNA! NO!" Idun warned as she watched her youngest eye the chocolates in her lap. Anna ignored her as she lunged for the chocolates. Idun tried to flee but Anna grabbed her and trapped her on the ground as she finished the chocolates that Elsa had thrown there.

"Shouldn't we help mama?" Elsa asked her father.

"I tried getting involved in one of Anna's chocolate highs before...I spent a day in the infirmary and I never looked at doors the same again." Agdar replied as he watched Idun struggle to get Anna off her back.

"HELP ME!" Idun screamed.

"After what happened last time...uh uh!" Agdar said as he backed away a few steps.

"I don't want to hurt Anna with my powers..." Elsa said as she raised her hands defensively.

"You weren't thinking that yesterday when you converted the courtyard into the arctic." Idun growled.

"Yesterday was different." Elsa giggled as Agdar whistled in response.

"Someone...get her off...me now...or I'll kill you all!" Idun screamed as Anna lay on her mothers back.

"Kai!" Elsa called out, the family butler appearing a few seconds later having been nearby.

"Yes your majesty?" Kai asked as he approached and stole a glance at Anna and Idun.

"Could you do me a favor?" Elsa asked.

"Of course your majesty. What is it?" Kai asked.

"Anna...Kai promised to give you a kilo of chocolate if you catch him." Elsa said with a giggle catching Anna's attention and causing Kai to whimper. Anna looked at Kai as he took a step back...and fled the scene. Anna jumped up and chased after Kai.

"You devious little..." Agdar sneered at Elsa as he watched Idun stand up and clean her dress. "I could have sworn I heard him mutter, curse you snow queen, as he ran."

Elsa just giggled in response as she heard a scream from downstairs.

"You two..." Idun growled as she pointed at Agdar and Elsa. Her hair was a complete mess and her dress was wrinkled in every possible way from Anna's little attack. Idun just snarled as she stormed away towards the bedroom.

"I think your mother is angry." Agdar said with a slight laugh as he entered the study, Elsa following suit. Within the room was the new duke of Weselton and several dignitaries.

"Aah. Your majesty. Thank you for coming. I see that you had a little technical difficulty outside?" The duke of Weselton said.

"Yes. But nothing that wasn't already fixed." Elsa replied as she suppressed a giggle. "So, if I may ask, what ever happened to the former duke of Weselton?"

"We beheaded him." One of the Weseltonian delegates said plainly.

"What he means is he is now...um...how can I say...retired." The duke corrected.

"Permanently." The Weseltonian delegation added. Agdar and Elsa just stared at them, wide eyed, before grabbing a hold of their senses and pushing the thought aside.

"Oh...well...if we can now get down to business. Why exactly are you here?" Elsa asked as she sat down at the study that her father was using.

"Your majesty. Arendelle was formerly one of Weselton's greatest trade partners. We were hoping that we could rekindle that relationship between our two great nations. Our king deeply apologizes for all the problems that our duke has caused and he has been handled in the appropriate manner." The Weseltonian duke specified.

Elsa looked towards her father for a second before turning round and saying, "This is a matter I must discuss with my council and my sister before I can give a definitive answer. The actions that your former duke took that day were very grave indeed and as such, I am not sure whether my council or sister would approve reestablishing trade with your kingdom anymore. But I will discuss it anyway."

"Your majesty? Shouldn't this be something that you discuss with the council alone instead of with your sister as well?" One of the delegates asked causing Elsa to frown in response as she processed what he was indirectly saying. Before Elsa and Agdar could speak uto though, the duke did.

"What he meant to say was, that we will be glad to wait for such an answer." The duke said as he shot a glare at the delegate telling him to shut up. He then stood up, the delegates following as well, before taking a bow and thanking Elsa for her hospitality and exiting the room with the four delegates following him.

"I think he's about to get a scolding." Agdar said as he watched the Weseltonian envoy exit the castle. "I can understand if you don't want to reestablish that trade line, after what they did to you. On a separate note, it looks like they beheaded the former duke."

"Yeah..." Elsa said as she thought over what the first guy said and realized that he may not have been joking.

The door creaked open revealing a slightly pale Anna shuffling into the room and collapsing on to one of the sofas.

"Elsa...I don't feel so good..." Anna grumbled as she laid her head against a cushion.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa muttered as she sat next to her sister and stroked her head. "That's what happens when you eat several pounds of chocolates."

"That and you'll end up like Kai." Agdar chuckled silently. "Well, I guess I better leave you two alone for a while. I'll go check on your mother to see of she's still angry at us."

As Agdar left the room, Anna turned around and laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you never caught up with Kai then." Elsa giggled slightly.

"Actually, he's lying in a pile of flour in the kitchen." Anna muttered in response.

"Oh...do you want some water or anything?" Elsa asked.

"Can you read me a story?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa asked, surprised by Anna's request. "A story?"

"Mhmm. Can you make one up?" Anna asked as she looked up at her sister.

"The last time I told you a story was when you were five years old and had a headache."

"I know. It'll be the first you've told me since then." Anna answered. "Please..."

"I...well...I don't really have a book here." Elsa said as she glanced round the room for any books.

"That's okay. You can make one up. Maybe, one with a princess...and dragons...and stuff." Anna suggested.

"I don't have the same imagination as you sister. My story would be terrible compared to anything you would tell."

"I won't judge...please Elsa. It'll make me feel better..."

"Alright...you got me. But only because you're my little sister." Elsa laughed slightly as she laid back and allowed Anna to lay on her shoulder while she recovered from the sugar rush.

"Okay...where to go...once upon a time..."

"Elsa! You never start a story with once upon a time. It signifies that it will be boring or too soppy." Anna said as Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine...in a kingdom far far away..."

"Just as bad..." Anna muttered causing Elsa to grumble in annoyance.

"...in a kingdom far far away, there lived a princess in a tower locked up by her parents for years." Elsa said as she desperately thought of a plot that didn't make it seem like the many fairy tales she heard before.

"One day, there was this handsome prince from another kingdom..."

"What was the kingdom called?" Anna asked quietly.

"Oh...um...it was called Marvola?" Elsa said as she winced from how stupid the name sounded, though her sister seemed to accept it. "Anyway, there was this rival prince called Hans...because why not...from another kingdom that had also heard of this trapped princess."

"Does Hans die? It would he really cool if he dies..." Anna commented causing Elsa to nearly burst out laughing.

"You'll have to listen to the rest of the story. So, one day, both Prince's set out on a journey towards this mystical tower with the hidden princess, unbeknownst to each other. Both he routes they took were treacherous, and on both the routes, they came across a mystical beast that they could conquer at the end. Hans, being the warrior type, decided to slay the dragon at the end of his path and claim the head of the beast as his trophy."

"He survived...oh come on!"

"Anna! I'm the one telling the story. So anyway, they other guy also encountered a dragon at the end of his path, but unlike Hans, he was wiser and more adventurous than the warrior prince. So, using his knowledge of animal behavior and his advanced communication..." Elsa stopped when she saw that Anna was looking at her with a blank expression on her face. "...alright then...using his animal loving skills, he bowed to the dragon and acknowledged the dragon as the boss. Since the dragon was a final trial before the tower to rest the Prince's for their skills, the dragon gave in and bowed back to the prince, and finally allowed him to become his rider. So the prince, unlike Hans, now was a dragon rider."

"Does this dragon breathe fire or snow?" Anna asked.

"Um...I'm pretty sure dragons breathe fire. What makes you think it breathes snow?" Elsa asked to which Anna shrugged in response. "So, the two of the princes eventually got to the tower at around the same time and saw each other. Hans just stood there in bewilderment at how this prince managed to conquer the animal and gain control of it. But he didn't care since all he wanted was a princess to marry. So he ran towards the tower to rescue the princess but he came across a massive six headed beast that stood in his way. Hans tried to combat the beast but it was too strong. It was only then that he realized his mistake. The other prince just rode by on the dragon and rescued the princess without having to even so much as touch the beast or climb a step, leaving Hans to..."

Seeing her sister's expectant face, Elsa said, "...die at the hands of the beast. And the prince lived happily ever after with his princess and a dragon. The end."

"Well, at least you killed Hans." Anna giggled gently.

"Are you feeling better now?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah...actually I was feeling alright when I came in. I just wanted you to tell me a story." Anna admitted as she snuggled up closer to her sister.

"Anna...you known you can just ask right? You don't need to try and trick me." Elsa told her as she cuddled her.

"You two do know it's only four on the afternoon right?" Agdar asked from the doorway.

"Well for Anna anytime is sleeping time."

"Hey!"

_Nighttime..._

"So sleepy..." Anna moaned as sue flopped down on Elsa's bed and rolled on to her stomach.

"I have to sleep there as well, you know that right?" Elsa asked as she watched Anna take up all the bed space.

"Mmm...later..." Anna grumbled. Elsa walked over and summoned a few ice cubes which she stuck down Anna's nightgown.

"ELSA!" Anna squealed as she rolled out of the bed and shook the ice out of her nightgown while her sister lay in the bed. Anna stood up and glared at her sister as she climbed into the bed next to her. Anna quickly forgot the incident though as she became engrossed in a certain thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked.

"Just something..." Anna said as she suddenly giggled. Noticing that her sister was looking at her weirdly, she finally said, "You know how in that story you told that the prince rode a dragon to save the princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Imagine what it would feel like to fly one day. Like, not just for a second but for like...hours on end. Imagine, people being able to master flight." Anna said. Elsa just laughed in response as she looked at her sister.

"Really Anna? You dream too much. If humans were meant to fly, god would have given us wings." Elsa replied. "But I do admire your optimism with such things...but the chances are one in a million."

"Pessimist...but anyway...imagine if we could...imagine how amazing it would be!" Anna said with as smile. Anna imagined herself cruising through the air, high above the ground.

"Hello?" Elsa asked as she waved her hands in front of Anna's gaze.

"Huh?"

"Flying yet?" Elsa asked with a laugh as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight sister." Anna said as she turned the other way and closed her eyes. Elsa watched her sister for a second before cuddling her like a pillow, smiling when she felt Anna snuggle closer to her. Elsa closed her eyes and thought carefully about what Anna said.

She slowly began to imagine what it would be like to fly. She imagined herself flying on a dragon...a dragon of ice that could fly at 500 miles per hour throughout the sky, slicing through them clouds like a knife slices through butter. She could see herself on the back of a dragon while Anna rode it as the master.

"How I wish..." Elsa muttered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of what it would be like to actually fly in reality, unaware of the snow that was beginning to fall outside.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Elsa and Anna jumped awake suddenly as the banging on the door became louder.

"QUEEN ELSA!" Kai screamed through the door.

"What...what is going on?" Elsa asked.

"Look through the window!" Kai screamed as he banged on the door harder. Anna slowly climbed out as she shuffled towards the window and stared out across the courtyard.

"Hmm...guards...town...walls...servants...dragon...boats...citizens...nothing out of the ordinary...wait..." Anna stopped short as she realized something. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she sat up.

"Its snowing!" Anna squealed.

"Princess Anna...ARE YOU BLIND?!" Kai screamed. "Look out of the window! Do you see the massive dragon in the courtyard? Because everyone else sure as heck does!"

"Dragon? That wasn't there yesterday? Anna asked. She could have sworn she heard a face palm. Upon hearing the word dragon, Elsa jumped out of bed and ran towards the bedroom window, peering out across the courtyard. What she saw nearly made her faint in shock and awe, but mostly shock.

Standing proudly, in the middle of the courtyard, was a dragon made of ice and snow. It had, razor sharp, serrated wings covered with snowflake-like designs as well as a crested ice shard on its head. The dragon was just staring around at the numerous guards who were glancing around at it from their garrisons, debating what to do...if anything.

"Wow...you made that?" Anna asked as she finally recognized just how odd it was to have a dragon in the courtyard. "You never told me you could make dragons."

"I can't." Was all Elsa could say as she stared at the magnificent beast in front of her. In a flash, she was at the wardrobe donning on the first available dress that she could find before rushing out of the door and down towards the main entrance. Elsa literally kicked open the main door and ran into the courtyard where the dragon twirled around and stared at her.

Elsa just stared in shock, like pretty much everyone else there, unable to believe that her magic was capable of creating such creatures. Talking snowmen were one thing, a dragon on the other hand...now that was something completely different. Moments later, Anna came sliding out of the front door clad in horse riding attire.

"Anna? What the heck are you wearing?" Elsa asked as Anna tightened some buttons on her dress.

"You're more concerned with what I'm wearing than why there is a dragon on the courtyard? You need to get your priorities straight." Anna said as she pit on some riding gloves.

"And where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I'm going to ride the dragon." Anna admitted as if it was completely normal to do that.

"And you have your priorities straight?" Elsa asked faith a quirked brow as the dragon growled slightly next to her.

"What is with all the...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Agdar screamed as he exited the door, jumping backwards and knocking over his wife in the process as he stared at the ice dragon in front of him.

"My new mount." Anna laughed as she walked down the steps and stared at the dragon.

"ANNA! NO!" Elsa screamed as she ran after her sister and stopped her mere feet from the dragon. "Anna! We...we don't know whether it is dangerous yet."

"Don't know whether its dangerous? It's a bloody dragon you majesty!" One of the guards yelled from the distance.

"Yeah...well, being the optimistic thrill seeker that I am, it is my job to test out all the worlds...crazy!" Anna laughed out.

"And its my job to stop my dear little sister from being slaughtered by a razor toothed dragon." Elsa replied as Anna rolled her eyes and turned back around to stare at the dragon. "Anna. I will not let you touch that dragon."

"Relax Elsa. It was made by your magic. What could possibly go wrong with that...whoops...wrong question." Anna laughed nervously seeing her sister start to frown. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Anna...no!" Elsa scowled as she began to reach out to her sister. Anna just ignored her as she outstretched her hand towards the dragon. Elsa reacted by grabbing her sister by the shoulder and forcefully dragging her back to the castle.

"I said..."

_ROAR!_

All of a sudden, the minute Elsa started to drag Anna back to the castle, the dragon let out a fierce roar that could be heard from miles away, before slamming it's tail into Elsa.

"ELSA!" Anna, along with several guards, screamed as she saw her sister be impacted by the dragon's tail and get thrown ten feet towards the door. Anna ran after her sister as Idun and Agdar ran to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think..." Elsa groaned as she stood up, though she was clearly shaken. This beast put marshmallow to shame since not even he attacked his own creator. "I told you that he was dangerous."

"But he attacked you, even though I you made him...wait a second!" Anna said as she looked back at the dragon who was staring back at her intently. "Papa..."

"Yes?" Agdar asked as he stood in front of his daughters to protect them.

"Try hurting me."

"What?" Agdar asked in shock as he turned around and frowned at Anna. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No...not hurt as in really painful. I meant try something like...I don't know...dragging me. Yeah, try dragging me towards the door." Anna said as she stared at Tue dragon curiously.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Anna said. Agdar took a deep breath as he grabbed Anna tightly by the arm and dragged her towards the door. The minute he took his first step, the dragon behind them growled fiercely and started to move forward to them, Idun and Elsa taking a step backwards in response. "Let go! Quickly!"

The minute Agdar let go of Anna, the dragon stopped growling and moving, though it kept glaring at him.

"Oh my...quickly...try it again." Anna said. Agdar touched Anna again causing the dragon to growl, but the minute he took his hand off, the dragon stopped, though it was clearly becoming more and more irritated the more that someone touched Anna. "Wow."

"What?" Agdar asked.

"It seems...to be protecting me..." Anna muttered as she slowly climbed down the stairs, several of the guard and her parents and sister gasping in the process.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Idun shrieked as she watched her daughter move closer to the dragon, who if anything, seemed to be more docile the closer than Anna approached it. Everyone watched with their breaths drawn as Anna slowly approached the magnificent creature. Up this close, she could finally see ten intricate details of this dragon. It was composed of icy scales that closely resembled that of Elsa's ice dress, its wings, long and translucent but strongly built, snowflake patterns embedded within them. It had a long servant like tail with a stabilizer at the end which resembled a 'V' in shape. It had short stubby legs but seemed to be extremely agile. Its head was flat at the top, its ears pointed and similar to that of a bat's.

Anna could hear several of the guards muttering as she got closer to the dragon.

"Is she crazy..."

"...not paid enough for this shi..."

"...night fury..."

"...first an eternal winter...now this...I love Arendelle!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the last statement before realizing she was mere inches from the dragons face. She looked back to see her sister and parents staring at her as if she was about to jump of a cliff. Anna turned back around and slowly outstretched her hand towards the dragon's head.

"Anna!" She could hear her sister scream. She shot a look that said 'stay back' as she watched the dragon stare at her hand intently before looking back into her eyes.

"See..it isn't..." Anna stopped shirt when she heard gasps from all around. She turned back around and saw that the dragon had bowed down and touched his head towards Anna's hand. She watched as it opened her eyes and looked back up at her.

"Oh...my...god..." One of the guards muttered as he dropped his crossbow in shock.

The dragon slowly lowered its head and wings, allowing Anna to mount the dragon. With a quick glance at her sister, Anna climbed up the side of the dragon and mounted it. She looked over to her parents to see them gaping at her in shock as Elsa slowly walked down the stairs and approach her.

"She's a friend." Anna said, noticing that the dragon was beginning to growl upon catching sight of Elsa approaching. The dragon stooped, but continued to glaglare at her as Elsa kept her distance and moved round the side towards Anna.

"Uh...is the princess of Arendelle riding a dragon?" The captain of the guard asked as he and several heavily armed soldiers entered the castle grounds.

"Yeah...you might want to hold your fire for a second." A guard replied as he watched the queen approach her sister.

"Uh...okay Anna. You can come down now." Elsa said quietly as she gestured for her to get off.

"What? This dragon doesn't mind. Its harmless...well to me anyway. It doesn't seem to like anyone hurting me...like you don' anyone hurting me...oh my god..." Anna gasped as she suddenly realized something. "He's got your personality!"

"What?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He doesn't like people hurting me. He tried to protect me when you dragged me to the castle. He is friendly to me...but won't attack unless provoked. He's like you!" Anna laughed as she glanced between her sister and the dragon. Elsa pondered Anna's suggestion for a second befor ever eyes widened in shock. Anna was right. "Wow. You made me a dragon...literally."

"I...I guess I did...but how..." Elsa asked herself, until she remembered the event sin her dream past night. She dreamt that Anna was a dragon of a very powerful form of dragon that would act as her personal bodyguard and companion. Wait? Did that Kean she dealt up a dragon...she dreamt up a literal dragon! "My powers can do that?"

"Do what?" Anna asked as she gestured for one of the guards to bring her a saddle and some reins.

"Anna...I...I think I dreamt this dragon up!" Elsa said as she watched the dragon lay down on the ground and close its eyes.

"YOUR POWERS CAN DO THAT?" Anna screamed in shock, a massive smile growing on her face. "I have got to get you to dream more often!"

"Arendelle will end when the queen dreams of a six headed monster that's invincible." One of the guards mumbled, earning several sniggers from nearby guards and servants. Elsa just continued to stare in disbelief at what her powers were truly capable of. Her love and desire to protect her sister from everything had caused her powers to materialize a creature to fulfill that task for her. Unfortunately, unlike her other creations, its allegiance lay solely with Anna and that meant that it would conceive her as a threat as well if she hurt Anna, though she would do no such thing.

"I'm gonna fly him!" Anna stated. This immediately snapped Elsa out if her thought s as she gaped at her sister.

"What?"

"Well, I can ride a horse, so...maybe I could ride a dragon...you know...like in the viking folklore." Anna explained.

"It's called folklore for a reason Anna, and riding a horse is one thing, riding a dragon? That's something completely different." Elsa said as a guard handed Anna a saddle and reigns. Anna jumped off the dragon and slid down its wing right next to Elsa. She grabbed the saddle and placed it on the back of the dragon...until she realized that the saddle and reins were completely useless for creatures ten times the size of horses. Frustrated, she threw the saddle on to the ground and huffed, before an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Elsa...you have powers...could you make a saddle and reins?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely not!" Elsa stated.

"Mama! Elsa won't let me ride my steed!" Anna as several of the guards laughed.

"Steeds don't fly or breathe fire!" Idun called back out as several more guards laughed.

"Please Elsa...please please pleeeeeeaaaasee..." Anna pleaded as she grabbed her sister by the shoulder and shook her. "Please...it's not every day that I get to ride a dragon...actually I've never ridden one before since I never believe they exist...but please. I can be called the dragon princess of Arendelle and you her sister. We'll be famous. Everyone will be gaping at us...imagine, the Snow queen and dragon princess of Arendelle."

Elsa couldn't help but let out a giggle as she imagined how everyone would react to that.

"See...you like the idea. So please can I ride him. I already gave him a name..."

"Really? What is his name then?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er...um...Fury! Yeah...Fury! You like that boy?" Anna asked the dragon to which he growled slightly in response, but in a nice way, as he nudged Anna slightly in the arm. "See? He likes it. Now please can I ride him?"

"Anna...I know you have a larger outdoor...skill set...than I do, but I highly doubt that it includes dragon riding."

"Well, let's fix that shall we?" Anna asked with a grin as she gestured to Fury. "Please Elsa. If you do it you'll be my best sister."

"I'm your only sister." Elsa laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah...so please? Please..." Anna begged as she held Elsa by the arm and put on the most adorable face she could. Elsa tried to resist it but her love of pleasing Anna overwhelmed her.

"Fine!" Elsa sighed as Anna assumed so lightly in joy that several of the guard jumped. Elsa took a deep breath as she, with a few hand gestures, crafted two saddles and a set of reins on Fury. "There...are you happy?"

"YES!" Anna squealed as she pulled Elsa into a bone crushing hug. Elsa laughed as Anna pulled away a few seconds layer and mounted the dragon, strapping herself down, before grasping the reins and giggling like a child. Fury stood up and stretched his wings as he loved back to clear some space.

"Now Anna...please don't do anything dangerous." Elsa warned as she then materialized so many safety harnesses around Anna that she could barely move.

"Don't worry Elsa. You can tell that to me yourself sister!" Anna grinned as she whispered something to Fury.

"What do you mean...AAH!" Elsa screamed as the dragon wrapped his tail around her and lifted her up before dropping her back down on the saddle right behind Anna. "ANNA! What are you...no...NO!"

With a scream, Anna flicked the reins causing Fury to jump into the air and take off, Elsa screaming from behind as she grabbed on to Anna for dear life. Agdar and Idun watched in shock as the dragon, and their two daughters, disappeared into the clouds above.

"What the heck just happened?!" One of the guards screamed.

"I think the queen and princess just rode a dragon into the sunset." A guard replied.

"Its morning..."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have sounded as awesome if I said that they rode into the sunrise." The guard replied.

"Sir. Ma'am." Kai said as he placed a hand on Agdar and Idun's shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Anna is the one flying...um...yeah...I'm sure they'll be fine..."

"Hey martin! What do you think would be more boastful? Saying that I work in a kingdom with a queen that has the powers of ice and snow...or saying that I work in a kingdom that has a princess that rides dragons?" A guard yelled out across the courtyard.

"Combine them both! Then laugh as all of your enemies run away screaming like little girls!" A guard screamed back from the wall.

* * *

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she held on to Anna for dear life.

"It's okay Elsa!" Anna replied as she leveled Fury off to a horizontal level and slowed down. Anna twisted around and grabbed a spare restraint which she tied around her sister's waist before tying it to her own securely. "There..."

She patted her sister on the head as she lifted her sisters head off her back and poked her cheek. Elsa just whimpered in response as she opened one of her eyes slightly and looked around. Seeing that they were surrounded by clouds she squeaked before closing her eyes shut again and burrowing her head into Anna's back, her grip tightening.

"Elsa! You're secured to me...you're not going to fall!" Anna stated as she tried to loosen her sister's grip.

"I...I...I'm scared of heights..." Elsa whimpered. Anna sighed as she turned back around and grabbed hold of the reins. With a slight flick, Fury descended slightly towards the north mountain which was closing in fast. Anna directed the dragon to the very tip mgmt the peak of the mountain before settling him down there.

"Elsa! You can open your eye now!" Anna said. Elsa just shook her head in response. "So that's why you were so pessimistic about flight. Come on Elsa."

Elsa slowly opened one of her eyes again and looked around to see them covered by Snow on the top of the north mountain.

"See..." Anna said as she soothing got stroked her sister on the head. "We're safe. Now, what do you say we try this again...minus the screams and choking me parts."

"I'm scared of heights!" Elsa cried.

"Well, just...just don't look down. Or you know, just think that whatever happens we won't get hurt. I'm not gonna risk our lives if it think its too dangerous." Anna stated. "Just relax...take a deep breath...and try not to think about anything that involves heights. Okay? Just think of me."

Fury growled slightly as he shook his wings and prepared to take off again.

"O-okay." Elsa stuttered as she gripped Anna's waist tightly and looked around. Anna flicked the reins slightly, causing fury to take off and jump off the edge to the peak and glide down the slope. Elsa held back her screams and held her fear of heights in as she focused on what Anna told her...or more likely...focused on not wanting to have Anna not let her life this moment down for the rest of her life.

Anna squealed out as Fury sped up and flew high above the mountain tops and into the clouds.

"Wow..." Anna gasped as she saw how beautiful Arendelle looked from above. "Elsa look!"

Elsa hesitated at first, but eventually gave in and decided to look down. What she saw made her gasp. Arendelle looked nothing like it did from the ground. From up hear, it looked like a small patch of black spots, which were the building, surrounded by rolling hills, the glistening fjord and numerous fluffy clouds decorating the view like icing on a cake. To say the view was breathtaking would be an understatement. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Wow..." Elsa uttered causing Anna to giggle.

"See...I knew you couldn't be that scared." Anna said.

"I still am...but not as much now...just...just don't do any stunts or stuff." Elsa told her.

"Don't worry. I haven't learned that yet." Anna said as she directed Fury to the left so as to cross the mouth of the fjord. "Maybe one day...we can fly to Corona!"

"We'll give Rapunzel one heck of a shock." Elsa laughed slightly as she looked to the left and saw several small boats in the distance which were fishing vessels and other sailing ships.

"Hold on!" Anna warned as she flicked the reins and urged Fury to speed up. The sudden increase on speed nearly knocked the two of them on to their back as Fury's speed literally doubled. Anna glanced to her side to see the clouds and ground whizzing past at untold speeds which she had never experienced before.

"Oh god...so this is what I have been missing." Anna laughed as she did a sharp turn to the left and spiraled down a couple of hundred feet before leveling off and heading out to sea. "Your powers are amazing!"

"What?"

"You heard me the first time...your powers are amazing. I never knew you could do such a thing." Anna told Elsa.

"Neither did I." Elsa admitted as she finally decided to look at the features oj the dragon and was shocked to see just how highly detailed it was. "I thought the limit of my powers would be Olaf and marshmallow."

"Well, giant rampaging Snow monster has nothing on beautiful, terrifying, flying dragon that puts all your other creations to shame, not that I don't like Olaf or marshmallow though." Anna chuckled lightly. "You have to make another one. I guarantee papa would like to...wait...no...don't make another one actually. I kind of like the idea of being the sole Dragon Princess of Arendelle."

"How about me?" Elsa asked.

"It took you six months to learn to ride a horse..." Anna giggled as she felt Elsa squeeze her slightly. "I'll probably be mama's age by time you learn to ride a dragon...AAH...Elsa!"

"I think I'll just leave the whole dragon riding debacle to you. You know more about this type of stuff than me since you're the thrill seeker and all." Elsa said.

"Yay. And you could be my navigational sister...because I think we're lost now." Anna said as she looked around for the land she could not see.

"Arendelle is back that way." Elsa pointed behind them to which Anna turned Fury around and flew back.

"Hey Elsa...remember that small town north of Arendelle? What was its name...the one where we used to get those very delicious custard tarts."

"Arvir?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Arvir! Wanna go there?" Anna asked.

"Arvir is a hundred and fifty miles away. It takes eight hours by boat." Elsa told her.

"But we're not in a boat!" Anna sneered as she urged Fury to speed up. Elsa watched as the distant land approached quickly. "We'll be there in no time. Do they know about your magic?"

"Arvir? Yeah. They don't mind, according to the council." Elsa responded.

"Good." Anna said as she lowered her head slightly and squinted.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"We're here..." Anna said as she landed the dragon near a small guard post.

"Holy Fu...Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?" A Arvirian guard asked in shock as his friend gaped.

"Hi." Anna replied with a wave as she and her sister dismounted. "Is the bakery open?"

"Um...yes your highness. Is that a dragon made of ice?"

"Yes...yes it is." Anna said with a smile as Fury followed her and her sister into town, scaring a majority of the people, though the looks of shock quickly became looks of amazement to the point that people started crowding around to get a look at the dragon.

"Did you make him?" A small boy asked as he ran up to the queen and princess who were sitting by the bakery, eating some tarts.

"My sister did. Isn't my sister amazing?" Anna asked with a giggle as the boy nodded and ran back to the dragon.

"Anna..." Elsa mumbled with a slight blush as she watched people continue to stare at the dragon who was peacefully sitting near Anna and her sister.

"So...really Elsa. You still haven't told me how you made Fury."

"I already told you...I don't know. If i was awake and using my powers consciously, I would never be able to create something like him. He was created when I dreamt about you and me riding a dragon...you know...when you mentioned about what it would feel like to actually be able to fly." Elsa answered. "I guess my powers can subconsciously work and create things that I dream about. I should probably be careful what I dream about."

"So that's what you dream about..." Anna commented. "Oh, and what happened to that one in a million chance hmm?"

"I have a feeling you're never going to let me live that down." Elsa relied with a light laugh.

"I might...if you agree to come with me every time I fly. I would rather do it with the company of my loving sister..." Anna whispered to her sister who giggled in response.

"Of course...someone has to make sure that the princess doesn't do anything life threatening in the air...plus...it'll help me get over my fear of height...maybe." Elsa replied as she took a bite from one of the tarts.

"AAH! NO! Fury!" Anna groaned. Elsa looked over and laughed when she saw that Fury had snatched all of Anna's tarts, ate them, and was now licking her sister's face. Elsa handed Anna her last tart as she looked at the people who were still looking at the dragon, though most were now returning back to their normal duties.

"Right...so where now?" Anna asked her sister as they stood up and approached Fury.

"I don't know...it's up to you!"

"How far is the southern isles?" Anna asked all of a sudden to Elsa's shock.

"What? Why?"

"Well, the amount of restraint that I would need to prevent me from killing Hans is massive...but I have it at the moment. What do you say we pay him a little visit...you know...just for the fun of it. I have always wanted to do this...as an act of revenge." Anna said.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." Elsa replied. But as she imagined the look on Hans' face from such an event, her Anna-side kicked in. "Then again... The southern isles is around 600 miles south of Arendelle...so that is 750 miles south of here. At the time it took us to travel here, I'd say that Fury travels at around 250 to 300 miles per hour. So...that means its around a two and a half hour travel to the southern isles from here."

"That's a lot better than the 30 hour travel by boat...with perfect weather conditions. Wanna pay Hans a little visit?" Anna asked with a smirk.

Elsa smiled back as she summoned a little snowball in her hand.

* * *

_At the southern isles prison, two and a half hours later..._

"Your meal Hans." Alexander said as he opened the door and placed a small tray by Hans side. "Hey! Look at me when I talk to you!"

"The only time I would love to see your ugly face is when you let me out of here." Hans growled back from the corner.

"You know...it was only with my persuasion that father did not have you executed. What you did in Arendelle was a disgrace to our kingdoms good name. Five hundred years of good deeds...erased by one selfish, arrogant prince with a absolutely no respect for anyone but himself. With all honesty, we wouldn't have though much different if queen Elsa returned you as an icicle. At least we wouldn't have to feed your sniveling ass everyday." Alexander spat.

"Everything I did was within my own rights. That kingdom deserves a true ruler. Not some immature girl with magic tricks." Hans scowled.

"And it is your greed that was your downfall. Tell me Hans, what does it feel like to stare at the same wall every single moment of your life till you die. Do tell since you're the only one in our family that will have that experience." Alexander laughed.

"I will get my revenge one day. On her...on you...on everyone." Hans shouted. "And I will make sure that everyone suffers for their deeds!"

"Try it. Me and Lecter will run you into the ground like the animal you are. Enjoy your meal asshole." Alexander said as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Asshole..." Hans muttered as he walked over to the tray and started eating.

_Splat..._

"Huh? What the..." Hans frowned when he saw a small dollop of snow on the floor by the door. He heard another replay and gasped when he saw another pile of snow by the windowsill. "What the heck is this?! Alexander...if this is you..."

A large clatter on the windows grills finally forced Hans to stand up and walk towards the window will.

"I am warning...ARGH!" Hans screamed as two snowballs made contact with his face, knocking him over onto the ground, the tray of food and water falling on to him as well. Hans scowled as he wiped the snow from his face and threw the tray to the side. "THAT'S IT ALEX..."

Hans stopped short as he noticed princess Anna waving at him from right outside of the window, her sister sitting right behind her...ON A DRAGON?

"Hi Hans!" Anna squealed as Fury landed on the ledge and held on tightly. "You like what you see? I call him Fury. Fury...this is Hans. He tried to kill me and my sister and he is officially your worst enemy..."

Fury growled in response as he glared at Hans, Hans backing away slowly in fear. Handling snow and ice was one thing. Handling a dragon made out of snow and ice on the other hand...now that was something else.

"G-G-Guards!" Hans screamed as he watched Elsa materialize a dozen snowballs and hand half of them to her sister.

"You know...I never really got to thank you Hans." Anna said as the dragon growled, his piercing eyes staring straight at hand causing him to whimper in fear, the devilish look on Anna's face not helping to call him down either.

"T-Thank me?" Hans asked as he backed towards the door. He retreated back into the center when he saw the door freeze over.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, if it wasn't for you and your attempted murder of me and my sister, we would never have been reunited. So it was all thanks to your little conniving stunt that me and my sister are reunited with each other. So for that...I thank you. As for everything else though...well this should solve handle that." And with that, Elsa and Anna began to pelt Hans with as many snowballs as they could, knocking him to the ground as he tried to evade the incoming fire.

"AAH" Hans screamed as he tried to take cover, but the large window gave Elsa and Anna a large field of view and a large attack range. Elsa flicked her wrist and brought down a massive pile of snow right on Hans' head, effectively burying him.

"This is for trying to kill Elsa!" Anna screamed as she threw a snowball straight at Hans' face as he emerged from the snow pile. He coughed out a mouthful of snow as he slipped and fell on his back. He took a deep breath as he stood up and shivered a bit.

"And this is for trying to kill Anna!" Elsa shouted as she threw her snowball a little lower.

"ACK!" Hans choked as he went cross eyed, his hand clutching his privates, as he collapsed on to his knees and started to cry from the pain. Anna and Elsa were also in tears, but for a completely different reason.

"Oh my...I...I...didn't think...you had it in you..." Anna laughed, barely able to breathe as her sister held on to her in case she fell of the dragon from laughter.

"That...that wasn't intentional...I was...aiming for his abdomen...oh god never mind..." Elsa laughed as she wiped a tear away.

"I...hate...you..." Hans cried as he slowly got up, still wheezing from the pain.

"The feeling is mutual." Anna replied. Fury's ears perked up as he heard the sound of approaching guards from within. He let out a low growl which Anna understood immediately. "Well, the cavalry is coming...but then again...we were never here..."

Elsa made all the snow and ice vanish instantly with a flick of her wrist as she also restored the room to its normal temperature, making sure to leave no evidence that they were ever there.

"Well...bye Hans. Have fun in prison." Anna said with a wave as Fury jumped off the balcony and took off into the air, vanishing into the low clouds moments later, no evidence of their presence remaining.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Alexander shouted as he kicked open the door and came in with several guards.

"They were here!" Hans screamed as he pointed at the window.

"What? Who was?" Alexander asked.

"Elsa and Anna!" Hans screamed. The questioning look on Alexander's face turned to one of pure annoyance as he slowly growled. "They...they...they attacked me with snowballs!"

"I don't see anything." A guard said as he looked around. "All I see is a young prince who wet himself."

Alexander and the guards burst into laughter as Hans looked down and saw that his pants were completely drenched.

"What?! No! They did this to me! They arrived on a dragon and they pelted me with snowballs. Anna threw one in my mouth and Elsa threw one right in my privates! Then they buried me in snow!" Hans screamed as the guards looked at Alexander, unamused. "They had a dragon."

"A dragon? Really? Oh my...we should alert our naval forces then!" Alexander said as he reached into his pocket.

"Exactly...wait...what are you doing with that syringe?" Hans asked as he saw Alexander pull out a small syringe with a light yellow liquid in it. "Alex? I...I'm telling the truth! I swear..."

"Of course...we believe you. We'll also tell the guards to keep an eye out for an army of unicorns...wait...were there pixies with them?" Alexander asked mockingly as he and the guards slowly approached Hans' with a syringe and restraints.

"No...I swear...they were here...I'm not crazy...no...I'M NOT CRAZY! AAAAAH!"

* * *

"Oh my...that felt good..." Anna said as she lay on her back, her sister laying next to her as Fury slept nearby. "I didn't think ice dragons sleep. Thanks Elsa...for making a dragon..."

"It was unintentional...but you're welcome anyway." Elsa answered as she gazed into the clouds. They had stopped at an island just outside the southern isles to give Fury a well needed break.

"It's quite cool down here..." Anna said as she felt the gentle breeze on her face. "Oh and Elsa...we never speak of this to no one...except maybe Kristoff. Mama and papa would probably freak out if we told them."

"You don't need to tell me twice. I'm just glad to be able to hang out with my little sister instead of sit in a study all day." Elsa admitted.

"We should just stay here for a while. Its only like one in the afternoon." Anna said as she closed her eyes and sighed lightly. "I wish everyday could be this exciting. I mean, did you see Hans' reaction when he saw Fury?"

"Yeah...I nearly laughed there." Elsa said.

"He will never bother us again...I can only imagine what they must be thinking about him now." Anna giggled.

"Yeah..." Elsa muttered as she closed her eyes.

_4 hours later..._

"Anna! Wake up!" Elsa yelled into her sister's ear, jolting her awake instantaneously. "We have to go now!"

"What...why? Did someone find us?" Anna mumbled.

"No! It's already four in the afternoon. By time we get back there it'll be seven!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What?!" Anna screamed a she jumped up and ran towards Fury, nearly collapsing from dizziness.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she steadied her sister.

"Stood up too fast." Anna said as she shook her head and then mounted the dragon, Elsa following suit moments later. "Come on Fury! Let's get back home...before mama and papa kill us."

Fury screeched in response before taking over into the air as fast as possible.

"Hey you don't mind if I do something?" Anna asked as Fury climbed higher and higher.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"Hold on..." Anna laughed as Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"Anna...don't you dare...don't you...ANNA!" Elsa screamed as Anna pulled back on the reins. Fury understood the order instantly, slowing down in his vertical ascent. Elsa screamed as Fury stalled in midair and flipped on to his back, falling down with the two girls hanging upside down. He quickly regained his control as he flipped his tail, closed his wings, and aimed vertically downwards, speeding up until they were nearing 400 miles an hour. With a sudden flick, Fury spread his wings and sliced through the cloud layer, only flying horizontally when they were barely a few feet above the ocean surface.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO A BACK FLIP AGAIN!" Elsa screamed out as she gripped her sister's waist fiercely.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! " Anna yelled out into the open air as Fury sped towards Arendelle, the water parting in his wake from his speed and proximity.

* * *

_Arendelle...2 hours later..._

"I'm sure they're alright!" Agdar said as he and Idun stared out into the night sky.

"Sir, search teams on the mountains report no sight of any dragon nor of the princess and queen." The captain of the guard told them as he approached the couple.

"I'm sire they'll return safely." Kristoff said reassuringly as he patted Idun on the back. He had been informed of the events of the morning and refused to believe it until everyone in the castle told him the exact same story. Eventually, he accepted it especially when Anna and Elsa had not returned after lunch. It was now 7 in the evening and everyone was growing worried about in the whereabouts of Elsa and Anna.

"SIR!" A guard screamed. "Incoming! From the ocean!"

Agdar and Idun looked up to see a sparkly dragon approaching from the ocean. They all took several steps back as the dragon spread its wings fully to slow down before landing smoothly in the courtyard.

"WOOHOO!" Anna screamed as she jumped off the dragon, her sister following right behind her.

"Where have you two been?! We were so worried!" Idun she ran up to her daughters and hugged them. Kristoff stood in the background, gaping in shock at the ice dragon in front of him.

"Oh man. Her ice palace doesn't have anything on this." He muttered.

"Where were you?" Idun asked.

"We went to Arvir. We bought some tarts." Anna said as she handed her parents a small box of tarts. "And the rest of the day we spent cruising around Europe."

Elsa held back a snort as her parents eyed both of them in shock.

"Relax mama. We do..."

"We?" Elsa asked faith a quirked brow.

"I do stuff like this all the time. The only reason the guards panicked is because the queen was with me."

"The only reason we panicked is because they panicked." A guard said as she pointed to Agdar and Idun.

"See mama. We're safe..."

"I knew that." Agdar admitted with a laugh. "I always know that you know what's safe and wants not."

"Really? Because of memory serves me correct, you were the one running around the castle screaming for every guard to start searching the forests." The captain of the guard said. Agdar just muttered something before turning away.

"So you spent all day cruising?" Kristoff asked as he approached the two of them, still glancing at the dragon several times in awe.

"Yep...mostly..." Anna said as she watched her parents walk back to the castle, a small grin appearing on her face.

"I know that look from anywhere! What did you do?" Kristoff asked.

"Well..." Anna said as she looked at her sister. "Let's just say we paid Hans a little visit."

"What?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"Yep." Anna replied as she patted Fury on the head and directed him to the castle roof, where he would sleep until more permanent shelter was established.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked. Anna whispered something into his ear, and within seconds he was on the floor in laughter. "Oh god!"

"I'll tell you all about it in a while. But first, I am famished!"

"Anna. You ate two dozen tarts! I was happy when Fury finished them all in case you exploded or something."

"And did you care to count how many you yourself ate?"

"Humph..."

"Well...I guess I can finally ask a new question from the age old, do you wanna build a snowman!"

"Oh really...like what?"

"Do you wanna ride a dragon?"

* * *

"I'M NOT CRAZY I TELL YOU! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Sure Hans...sure..."

"DAMN YOU ARENDELLE!"

* * *

**I literally had no idea what was running through my mind when I wrote this...maybe it had something to do with me watching How to train your Dragon and then frozen right afterwards. Ideas can come to you in weird ways.**

**And in case you were wondering, the look for Anna's ice dragon that i had in mind was...toothless from HTTYD. I don't know why...that was just what I envisioned the dragon to look like. So imagine toothless, except made of sparkling ice and being ridden by Anna and the snow queen. That is either the most awesome sight ever, or the most terrifying sight ever...or maybe a combination of both.**

**Please do send in more of your ideas and I shall write them.**

**Also, I'm thinking for starting a community solely for Family reunion fics, you know, fics where Agdar and Idun return home after the events of frozen. What do you think? And if yes, are there any others you know about. I already know of four reunion fics.**

**-TacticX**


	7. NO CHOCOLATE!

All it took was a small clatter to attract the attention of Agdar. He was busy wandering the halls, or more on the line of drinking at midnight when, as he passed by the kitchens, the faint sound of clattering had drawn his attention towards it. He slowly approached the kitchen, contemplating whether or not to call the guards. In the end, he opted not to and instead resorted to pulling out one of the rifles that he had hidden around the castle, without his wife's knowledge of course. He loaded the rifle with a round as he grabbed a sword which he held in his other hand as he slowly walked over towards the kitchen door and slowly pushed it open. With as little noise as possible, he pushed open the door of the kitchen, careful not to make to make the door creak. He could hear voices coming from within as he slowly crept round and his underneath the counter. Not caring to check just who they were, he coked the rifle, jumped up and fired it straight in the air as a warning shot.

"DON'T MO..." Agdar was stopped short as he received a face full of snow.

"PAPA?!"

"Cold...so cold..." Agdar shuddered as he wiped the snow off his face and inside his shirt. "Who threw that?!"

"Mama!" Anna and Elsa said at once.

"What?!" Idun screamed.

"What...are you three doing down here at this time a night?" Agdar asked. "I thought there was an intruder!"

"Um...we were...getting a midnight snack." Anna said as she hid several blocks of something in her pocket.

"I know you three. You two don't cook and and Anna would burn down the kitchen if she tried." Agdar said. He eyed them carefully before looking at the open cabinet behind them which he could have sworn was filled with chocolates and sweets earlier that day. "Have up in three been eating the castle's chocolate supply?"

Elsa, Anna and Idun shook their heads in denial as Agdar slowly approached them and peered at the mess of wrappers on the floor.

"So what's that?" He asked, pointing to the wrappers that littered the floor and counter top.

"Oh...that...er..." Anna was at loss for words as she tried to think of an excuse but came up empty. "Ask Elsa."

"Ask mama." Elsa quickly answered. Idun just gaped at her two daughters before sighing and saying, "This was already here when we got here."

Agdar face palmed as he muttered something incoherent before looking at his wife and daughters.

"You know...just get to bed. I'll deal with you three in the morning." Agdar said.

"Excuse me? I'm your wife, you can't deal with me!" Idun stated.

"And I'm the queen...which only leaves Anna." Elsa said as she grinned at her sister.

"The last person that messed with me, I punched in the face...so..." Anna said as she shrugged.

"Just get to bed!" Agdar growled. Elsa and Idun walked past, Agdar keeping an eye on them, as Anna walked the long way round and, unbeknownst to Agdar or anyone else, snuck a dozen blocks of chocolate into her dress. As she approached her father, she deliberately knocked over several plates and a bag of flour to distract him.

"Anna!" Agdar exclaimed as he looked at the mess, his daughter walking past him at the same time. He growled as he walked over and picked up the bag of flour leaving Anna to flee the kitchen with her secret stash. She can up the stairs, careful to make sure that her sister and mother couldn't see, and into her bedroom where she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Anna giggled to herself as she ran over to her bed and lifted up the mattress. She could see a small hidden compartment, which she opened, and stuffed the one and a half dozen bars of chocolate into it, along with the several pounds of other white, milk and dark chocolates that were already in it. She closed the compartment and just in time as well since her sister started knocking on the door. Careful to draw attention away from herself, she grabbed a spare bar of chocolate from her dress before placing the mattress back on top.

"Anna?" Elsa called through the door. "Why is your door locked?"

Anna ran over to the door and opened it to be greeted by her frowning sister.

"Why was your door locked. I thought we promised..."

"Sorry Elsa. I ran in quickly and forgot I locked the door. What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing...I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight." Elsa said.

"You don't need to ask." Anna said as she pulled her sister into her room and closed the door behind her. Anna flopped down on her bed, Elsa sitting right next to her.

"So you have any chocolate?" Elsa suddenly asked causing Anna to gulp.

"Why would you ask that?" Anna asked a she buried her face deeper into the blankets.

"I saw you stuff something in your pocket when papa was scolding us." Elsa replied. Anna sighed in relief since she thought that Elsa was referring to the other snatch at the end.

"Yeah...why?" Anna asked.

"Can I have one...you and mama ate a lot more than me." Elsa said as she looked at her sister.

"Mama ate more than me!" Anna laughed. She slowly reached into her dress and grabbed the block of chocolate she hadn't hidden away and handed it to Elsa, she squealed slightly upon seeing it was her favorite dark chocolates. Anna giggled slightly as she watched her sister tear the wrapper apart and jam as much as she could fit into her mouth, unaware that Agdar was still downstairs, but now with Kai and several others.

_The next morning..._

Idun stumbled into the dining room sleepily before settling down near the end of the table as Gerda entered the room.

"Good morning ma'am. What would you like this morning?" Gerda asked.

"I'll have some hot chocolate." Idun muttered, her head in her hands.

"Um...I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any chocolate." Upon hearing that, Idun snapped awake and stared at Gerda with a frown.

"What do you mean? There was plenty yesterday."

"Um...well...it appears that sir Agdar has...removed the entire castle's supply of chocolate and the next shipment doesn't arrive till next month." Gerda explained.

"WHAT?!" Idun screamed as she jumped up. "Where is he?!"

"Upstairs ma'am." Gerda said as she took a step back just in time as Idun ran past her and kicked the doors open. She ran up the stairs and straight towards the common room where she knew that Agdar would be at this time in the morning. With one swift kick, the door flew open, scaring the living daylights out of Agdar especially when Idun ran over and slammed her hands on the table.

"Idun! What's wrong with you?" Agdar asked, though inside he knew exactly what was wrong and was simply bracing for the events that were about to unfold.

"Where is it? Where's the chocolate?" Idun asked with a growl.

"Well, you see, after the events of last night, as well as the events of every night before that and you, Elsa and Anna's addiction to chocolate, I've decided to...well...teach you all a lesson." Agdar explained, sinking into his seat deeper upon noticing the extreme glare from Idun that seemed to pierce into his soul.

"What do you mean...a lesson?" Idun growled.

Agdar glanced at all the escape routes from the room before saying, "I removed all the chocolate supply from both the castle and the town and the next supply doesn't arrive till next month...ARGH DON'T KILL ME!"

"You removed all our CHOCOLATE?!" Idun screamed as she clutched Agdar by the collar.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Agdar said with a slight grin. He screamed as Idun dragged him across the table and onto the floor. Apparently, Idun was the last person that anyone wanted to mess with.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa screamed as she and Anna ran into the room. Seeing their father on the floor and their mother looking infuriated meant something was extremely wrong. "What happened?"

"Your father has just removed all of Arendelle's supply of chocolate and the next shipment isn't till next month. THERE'S NO CHOCOLATE FOR A MONTH!" Idun screamed. Elsa gasped and nearly screamed as well if it wasn't for her wanting to maintain her regality. Anna on the other hand, stood unmoved though her eyes twitched a bit.

"No...where do papa put all the chocolate?" Elsa asked.

"I dumped it in the fjord...PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Agdar squealed as he moved back a bit.

"Okay...let's keep calm...let's not panic." Elsa said though clearly her eyes were twitching a bit. "It...it's only a month...how hard can that possibly be?"

_Day 1..._

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked as she sat the dinner table. She noticed that her sister had barely touched her food and was more interested in playing with it, such was strange for someone who had a meeting in 30 minutes and would usually be running around by now.

"Huh...oh. Yeah, I'm okay." Elsa said, her expression slightly blank as she returned to picking her food. Anna looked over to her mother who still seemed to be glaring at Agdar, but now she was also starting to act a bit more sluggish.

"What's wrong with them?" Anna mouthed to her father. Agdar shrugged in response before frowning at her and shot her a questioning look.

"How comes you're not affected?" Agdar mouthed back to Anna.

"I'm more resistant..." Anna mouthed back. Agdar seemed to buy it as he returned to eating his food.

_6 in the evening..._

"Mama and Elsa aren't usually this late for dinner." Anna said to her father as they be at at the table waiting for them to arrive. A few moments later, Elsa walked in and collapsed onto the chair at the end before letting out a very long sigh. This was followed by Idun coming in and doing a similar thing.

"Like mother, like daughter." Agdar laughed as he gestured for the servants to bring out some food. The dinner was mostly eaten in silence apart from the occasional conversation between Anna and her father. Elsa and Idun stayed completely silent.

By the end, the servants were starting to become slightly concerned with Elsa and Idun's silence, though internally they knew exactly why. Chocolate deprivation.

"Are you two like this because of no chocolate?" Agdar asked his wife and eldest daughter.

"Did you say chocolate?" Elsa asked causing Anna to laugh. "Well Anna, I see you're taking this well. I would have thought you were the most affected since you consume the most chocolate."

"Yeah. I thought that too." Agdar said as he frowned at Anna.

"Papa. I live life as a nature lover...and you can't exactly find chocolate supplies in the middle of a forest so, I have adapted to be able to last for long periods of time without chocolate, but at the cost of me consuming a higher dosage chocolate than normal when it is available." Anna said. Agdar, Elsa and Idun stared at her as if she had just spoken another language. "Why the heck does everyone look at me like that when I say something remotely complex. I'm not stupid!"

"We didn't think that!" Agdar said as he turned back to his meal, trying to avoid Anna's frown.

"I'm just shocked that you are resistant to chocolate deprivation." Elsa said as she frowned at her sister, as if trying to read her mind.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight..." Anna said as she faked a yawn and walked towards the door. The minute that she had exited the gaze of her family, she rushed up the stairs as soon as possible, into her room and locked the door.

"That was close." Anna muttered to herself as she walked over to her bed. She lifted up the mattress and opened the hidden compartment with her key. She smiled as she pulled out a small bar of milk chocolate and broke a slab off, before sticking the rest back in.

"And they still don't know..." Anna giggled as she stuffed the chocolate into her mouth and allowed it to melt before chewing it.

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

Anna nearly choked upon hearing the knock followed by her sister's voice.

"Anna? Why are you locking the doors now?" Elsa asked. Anna couldn't answer since her mouth was still full. Speaking with the mouthful of chocolate would arouse too much suspicion, so she said nothing as she tried to swallow it as fast as possible. "Anna?"

"Mhmm?" Anna hummed out hoping for her sister of hear her.

"Anna!" Elsa called out, her voice sounding worried. "Please don't shut me out!"

With that, Anna could no longer hold it. She ran to the door, swallowing the chocolate whole in the process and nearly choking, before ripping it open to reveal a nervous Elsa.

"Sorry...I was looking for something in my room and I couldn't hear properly." Anna answered. "Sorry if I made you think that I was shutting you out...I promise I'll never lock the door again."

"Can I come in?" Elsa asked as she started to calm down.

"Stop asking!" Anna squealed as she dragged Elsa towards her bed. Elsa sat down and stared blankly at her sister who was wandering around the room. Elsa looked down to her side and saw a small key.

"Anna? What's this?" Elsa asked as she picked up the key and showed it to Anna. She nearly screamed but kept her cool as she said, "Just a key to my wardrobe."

"Er, your wardrobe key is on your bedside cabinet." Elsa said as we pointed to a little black key on the side. Anna mentally kicked herself before waking to Elsa, grabbing the key and putting it in her pocket. She laid down next to her sister who was staring at her still.

"Yes?" Anna asked with a quirked brow.

"What's the key for?" Elsa asked as she laid down as well.

"Nothing...it's just a key that I found. Goodnight..." Anna said hoping that Elsa wouldn't ask her about the key anymore. Luckily, chocolate deprivation had degraded Elsa's concentration slightly so she forgot all about it and rolled on to her side and cuddled Anna.

"Goodnight sis..." Elsa muttered. "I wish for chocolate..."

* * *

_Day 3..._

"Mama? What are you doing?" Anna asked as she approached her mother who was laying down by the fountain in the gardens.

"Nothing. I need chocolate to function..." Idun whimpered.

"Mama. You don't need it for survival...come on..." Anna said as she tried to pull her mother up, but Idun just rolled to the ground instead. Anna shook her head as she tried to pull her, but to no avail. "Stop over acting..."

"Chocolate..." Idun muttered. Anna sighed as she walked back to the castle and hoped that her sister was in a better state than she was.

_At Elsa's study..._

"Oh god..." Anna muttered as she entered her sisters study. The room was surrounded with scale models of chocolates made out of ice. Ranging from ice chocolate bars, to ice chocolate drinks and even an ice chocolate fountain. She looked over to see her sister laying her head on the table while gnawing on a ice replica of a chocolate bar.

"Really Elsa?" Anna asked as she sat next to her sister and stared at her. Anna picked up one of the many trade documents on her sister's desk and saw that they were completely empty. "Aren't you supposed to be signing these?"

"I can't...I have no energy..." Elsa muttered as she closed her eyes and played dead. Anna walked over and poked her in the side causing her to squeal. "Fine...I'm doing them..."

"And I'm staying here to make sure you do." Anna said as she back down next to her sister. Elsa mumbled something incoherent before grabbing one of the trade papers and staring at it blankly.

"So, what do I do with these?"

"You're joking right?"

"I can't think straight. I don't have any chocolate." Elsa said.

"Good god. Chocolate seems to be vital for your survival." Anna said, forgetting that the only reason she hadn't gone insane yet was because of her own hidden stash. "Let me do it..."

"Okay." Elsa said as she handed Anna the trade documents.

"Yep. You're delusional. The real Elsa would never give me her documents..." Anna said with a giggle as she looked at the documents. "So, what do I do with these?"

* * *

_Day 7..._

"Papa. Maybe we should give mama and Elsa some chocolate..." Anna said as she walked into her fathers room.

"I'm sorry Anna but I dumped all the chocolate and the next supply doesn't arrive for the next few weeks." Agdar replied as he looked over some papers. "Why? They can't be in that bad a...oh..."

Agdar looked up to see Anna standing there with Elsa clinging onto her tightly. Agdar watched as Anna tried to pull her sister off, Elsa whining every time Anna tried to remove her. Agdar tried desperately to restrain his laughter as he watched Anna try again, yielding the same result.

"See?" Anna asked as she felt Elsa's grip tighten.

"I'm sorry Anna. But there is no chocolate..." Agdar said. "By the way, have you seen your mother?"

"I think she's out in the courtyard." Kai said as he passed by. "One of the guards saw her pass by."

"Probably looking for chocolates." Agdar muttered.

"Did I mention she attacked several guards when they were carrying something that resembled chocolates.?" Kai asked.

"What?" Agdar shrieked as he jumped up and ran straight out. Anna watched her father run down the stairs before walking back to her room, Elsa still clinging on to her. As she entered, she dragged Elsa towards the bed and sat down on it, watching her sister still clinging on to her. She thought about several things for a few seconds, contemplating dearly whether or not to go ahead with it.

"Chocolate..." Elsa muttered to herself as she buried her head in the crook of Anna's neck and stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the room. Anna looked at her sister pitifully and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Huh?" Elsa said as she looked at her sister.

"Um...can you promise me something?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her quizzically before nodding in response. "If i tell you this...don't don't tell mama and especially papa! Just you and me? Understood?"

"Okay." Elsa agreed as she and Anna stood up. Anna thought one last time whether or not to do this.

"Promise you want tell mama or papa?" Anna asked to which Elsa nodded in response. Anna walked over to the cabinet with the key and picked it up, before waking over to the bed and pushing up the mattress. As she made sure that her bedroom door was really locked, she then pushed a plank of wood aside to reveal a hidden door which she opened with the key, revealing the hidden compartment with the massive stock of chocolates. Anna looked over to see her sister gaping, and slightly drooling, at the sight of all those chocolates.

"What?!" Elsa screamed until Anna clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from drawing too much attention.

"Are you trying to get is caught?" Anna whispered with a growl before removing her hands and sitting next to the open compartment.

"Where did you get all of these?" Elsa asked as she sat down, clearly using all willpower to restrain herself from jumping at the chocolates and jamming them into her mouth, wrapper and all.

"I always have a secret stash hidden for emergency purposes." Anna stated as she handed 2 bars to her sister. Said state at them as if they were gold before ripping one of them open and stuffing half of it into her mouth.

"Chocolate..." Elsa muttered as she savored the taste and sweetness of the brown stuff. She watched Anna grab several more bars before closing the compartment and stuffing the key into her pocket.

"Here...and please conserve it and do not let papa catch you!" Anna warned. "If he does, I never gave these to you, otherwise I'll never share my chocolate again!"

"Okay..." Elsa said has she stuffed the rest of the first bar into her mouth, regaining her composure and sanity along with it. "I feel so much better now...thanks Anna."

"Hey...that's what sister's do." Anna said as she laid on Elsa's shoulder.

"Do you think we should tell mama?" Elsa asked.

"Mama attacked several guards because they carried some bars of something. All you did was cling on to me like a puppy. I think it would take a lot more chocolate to satisfy mama and I have a feeling she'll be a lot more vicious if she knows we have chocolate. Now, conserve that chocolate I gave you. I only have a limited stock as well..." Anna told her sister.

"Okay." Elsa replied as she put the other four bars in her pocket.

* * *

_Day 10..._

"Can I have some more chocolates?"

"I gave you four bars around three days ago!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know, but you know how much I love chocolate." Elsa said.

"Yes, I also know you're supposed to he intelligent and I guarantee one of the first things that tells you is to conserve your resources!" Anna said.

"Yeah...but it was chocolate...please..."

"Fine! But only because you're my sister!" Anna said with a roll of her eyes as she reopened the compartment and handed Elsa another four chocolate bars.

"Thank you!" Elsa squealed as she hugged her sister tightly and then ran off. Anna just laughed in her wake.

* * *

_Day 15..._

Anna had ended up giving Elsa an additional six bars in the last five days due to Elsa's inability to conserve chocolate, and quite frankly, she was beginning to get annoyed by it.

"Anna?" Elsa called out through the door as she entered her sister's bedroom.

"Yes? Let me guess, you finished all your chocolates again?" Anna asked with a stern expression as Elsa approached her. She nodded in response. "Elsa. I...I'm sorry but I can't give you anymore..."

"WHAT?" Elsa shrieked. "Anna! I need chocolate to survive...well, not literally, but you get what I mean!"

"Elsa! I am running out to chocolate! You've eaten more in the last five days than I have since the beginning!" Anna said.

"Yeah...but...I'm the one doing all the work!"

"And I'm then one who actually has the supplies. This is the last one I will give you. Once you finish this...well..." Anna said as she opened the compartment and handed her sister two bars.

"Two? There is at least fifteen more day till the next shipment arrives." Elsa said.

"Well, there are 32 squares so, two squares per day and you've got two let over. Solved!" Anna laughed as she closed the compartment and deliberately showed Elsa the key before stuffing it in her pocket and letting out a small glare, before leaving the room and leaving a shocked Elsa standing there.

She stuffed the two bars into her pocket before glancing back at the bed and frowning. Making sure that Anna wasn't hiding around the corner, she crept over to the bed and lifted up the mattress, the compartment that Anna used to hide her chocolates in plain view.

"No..." Elsa muttered to herself. "This is Anna's stuff. I can't touch it...then again..."

She looked back at the lock and thought of any way that she could get into it. She could try breaking the lock with ice but then her sister would definitely know it was her and she would probably never trust her with chocolates again. She looked at the compartment carefully, hoping that there was some kind of weakness that she could exploit, but she found none. Maybe Anna wouldn't notice a broken lock...

"Elsa?"

Elsa jumped up in shock as she quickly slammed the mattress down and looked for a place to hide..

"Elsa? What are you still doing here...not that I mind." Anna said noticing that Elsa was standing in the same spot that she was five minutes ago.

"Um...nothing." Elsa winced at how stupid that excuse was. Anna frowned as she glanced between Elsa and her bed.

"You weren't...you weren't trying to get into my chocolate compartment were you?" Anna asked with a frown.

"What? How could you accuse me of something like that? I would never..." Elsa said before mentally kicking herself for making it sound so dramatic and fake. This only caused Anna to get more suspicious as she walked over to the bed and lifted up the mattress to make sure that the lock hadn't been damaged. She nodded when she saw everything as it should be before placing the mattress back down and looking at her sister.

"Didn't you say you have some contracts to sign?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes. Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the chocolate sis." Elsa said as she walked out of Anna's room leaving a frowning Anna in her wake.

* * *

_Day 18..._

Elsa looked at the one unopened bar of chocolate sitting on her table. Despite the warnings her sister gave, she had managed to consume one entire bar in three days which was already hard enough as it was. Now, she had to make this last had last for another two weeks? It was impossible!

"I need to get that key!" Elsa muttered to herself as she laid her head in her hands.

"Tea you majesty?" Gerda asked as she entered the room a few seconds later.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa thanked as she walked over and poured a cup of tea into a cup on Elsa's desk.

"Is something wrong your majesty? Oh right, lack of chocolate. I'm guessing Princess Anna gave that to you." Gerda said as she pouted to the bar in front of her, to which Elsa nodded.

"She said that she would give me no more because I was eating up her stocks too fast. Now I have to make this last for another two weeks...how?" Elsa asked herself. "Wait...Gerda? Do you know about Anna's secret chocolate stash?"

"Of course. I'm the one that regularly keeps it topped up. When there isn't a chocolate shortage she can go through two to three bars a day."

"So can I." Elsa laughed. "If you keep it topped up, that means you also have a key?"

"I'm afraid not your majesty. You'll probably stand a better chance of breaking into a bank vault than breaking into her chocolate stash." Gerda chuckled.

"So, how do you keep it topped up if you don't have a key?" Elsa asked.

"Princess Anna is always watching whenever I fill it. She has a set time and date when I bring the chocolates and when I do bring it, she seals the door to her room and personally opens the vault that I can put the chocolates in. Then, I have to leave before she closes it. Its like I'm bringing gold or something to a bank..."

Elsa gaped at the servant in shock. She didn't think that Anna was that secure about her chocolate stash.

"For a stash of chocolates hidden in her she she definitely keeps it secure." Elsa commented.

"Wait, you were talking about the bed compartment your majesty?" Gerda asked with a raised brow.

"Well yeah...wait! She has another one?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Your majesty, that compartment in her bed is simply a cache! It is rarely full and barely contains her stock. When it comes to chocolate, Anna has the same level of planning that a queen or General does. That compartment is for quick access...and to fool people." Gerda said.

"So where is this vault?" Elsa asked.

"In her room...but that is all I can tell." Gerda said.

"What?"

"The princess prohibited me from telling any more than that. But with all honesty your majesty, even if you find it, you doing be able to get into it without breaking it and if you do...I would want to be as far from Arendelle as possible when she finds out. Remember your majesty, princess Anna has weapons training and is also a hunter." Gerda said.

"Gerda, as queen, I order you tell me where this safe is." Elsa said.

"Yeah...that is not going to happen your majesty. I will obey any order, that involves me messing around with princess Anna's chocolate supply. I would rather, in all honesty, face you when your angry than you sister when she's angry. The same with every other person in this castle. Trust me there...look what she did to Hans!"

"Well Hans did deserve that..." Elsa admitted. "Still, are you sure you won't tell me?"

"Nope. I'd rather be locked in the dungeon for disobeying the queen than face princess Anna's wrath. Princess Anna will..."

"I will what?" Anna asked. Gerda an early had a heart attack as she and the queen jumped up in shock upon seeing. Anna at the door.

"Will...will...um...I have to go." Gerda said as she ran out of the room leaving a nervous Elsa and suspicious Anna behind.

"What was all that about?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Elsa said as she sat back down and sipped her tea, nearly choking when she watched her sister approach her with a frown. "So, can I help you?"

"I just want to sit here. There's nothing else to do here." Anna said as she flopped down on the couch and started to play with her braids.

"Okay." Elsa said as she pulled out a contract and read it, when in fact she was glancing at the pocket where Anna kept the key to the compartment in her bed. Yet she also could get her mind of the thought of the vault Gerda was talking about.

"Mind if I stay here a while?" Agdar asked as he entered the room and sat down next to Anna. Elsa quickly hid the bar on her desk in her pocket.

"Papa? I thought you were downstairs." Anna said.

"Your mother is downstairs. I was carrying something that resembled chocolate and she attempted to wrestle it out of my hands. Next time I do something like this, remind me to keep a small reserve to give to your mother when she starts going crazy." Agdar said. "You two seem to be taking this quite well. I knew you two would eventually adapt to no chocolate."

"Yeah..." Anna said as she laid back on then couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Day 25..._

"Five days...only...five days..." Elsa muttered to herself. She looked to her side and saw only one piece of chocolate left on her desk. The rationing of her chocolate to last for another 7 days had been worse than not having any at all since she had to deal with temptations as well.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said cheerfully as she ran into the room. She raised a brow when we saw one square to chocolate left on the desk. "Split it into five and it'll last for five days."

"Can I please have another bar..." Elsa begged at her sister.

"Sorry Elsa. But I've finished all of mine as well. But I can last for five days without chocolate so...its alright for me." Anna laughed. "Well, dinner is in ten minutes. I'll see you down there."

Elsa looked back at the piece of chocolate and sighed. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth as she stood up and walked down towards the dining room.

_Dining room..._

Elsa walked in to see her sister and father sitting at the table and a brunette headed figure laying her head down on the table. She saw that it was her mother and she was glaring daggers at Agdar.

"Beware of mama. She's been in a bad mood for the last two weeks because of then lack of chocolate." Anna whispered. "Mention anything to do with chocolate and she will snap."

The servants emerged with several plates of food, all of them avoiding passing by Idun because of the rumor that she attacked anyone who was carrying anything that remotely resembled chocolate. The dinner was eaten mostly in silence apart from Anna and Elsa whispering to each other once in a while...

"Are you sure you won't give me another bar?" Elsa whispered silently to her sister.

"I've got no more..." Anna whispered back. Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"What about your vault?" Elsa asked with a whisper.

"What vault?" Anna asked, not even flinching or showing any signs that she knew what Elsa was talking about.

"The vault of chocolate!" Elsa whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna said with a smirk as she grabbed some pudding.

"Anna. Don't lie! I know that you have a vault of chocolate!" Elsa said...a little too loudly.

"What vault?" Idun asked as she stared at her two daughters. Anna and Elsa looked at each other with a gulp. "Do you two have any chocolate?"

"What? Why would you assume that?" Anna asked with a laugh, Elsa laughing as well.

"You wouldn't lie to your own mother now would you?" Idun asked, the smirk on her face starting to creep them out. Even Agdar, who wasn't the target this time, started moving away slowly. Of course not." Anna lied. "Why would you assume we have chocolate?"

"I know how you two act with chocolate. Yet for some reason, you seem to be perfectly fine at the moment which is strange because when I cut you two off chocolate for a week when you were younger, you two freaked out." Idun said, her frown becoming increasingly unnerving.

"Yeah...well...age does stuff to people." Anna said causing Agdar to snort, though he stopped when Idun shot him one heck of a glare.

"Um...I think we should go now. Were...going to build a snowman in the courtyard." Elsa said as she pulled Anna out of her seat and left the dining room, unaware that their mother was also getting up.

"How did you know about the vault?!" Anna growled as they entered the courtyard.

"I found out..."

"How?" Anna asked her glare becoming eben more unnerving than her mothers. Gerda was right. Angry Anna was much more scarier than angry Elsa.

"Um..."

"Gerda told you didn't she..." Anna said. Elsa nodded in response.

"I didn't know you had a vault though...I swear." Elsa said. "But...just out of curiosity, how much chocolate do you have?"

"I KNEW IT!"

Elsa and Anna looked around and nearly screamed when they saw their mother glaring at them, a look of fury on her face.

"Hi mama." Elsa and Anna said as they waved at their mother.

"Where...is...the...chocolate..." Idun growled as she stepped closer to them.

"Well dear sis. You know what the right thing to do at this point is." Elsa said to her sister.

"Yep. We have been caught out and thus, to pay for our actions, we have to...RUN!"

Idun gasped as Elsa and Anna ran as fast as they could across the courtyard.

"GET BACK HERE!" Idun screamed as she chased them across the courtyard. The two of them ran across the bridge and into town as they attempted to lose their mother, but she was just as fast at running as they were. They took a turn down a narrow passage way before Elsa created a small layer of ice. They watched as there mother jumped ice and slid across it before jumping off and chasing after them. They ran in shock as they searched desperately for any place to hide in but they found none. They eventually ran around the town until they were at the port.

"We're trapped!" Anna screamed as she looked at the ocean in front of her. They heard a small laugh from behind them and gasped when they saw their mother looking at them. "Hi mama! How's the weather?"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I'm trying to distract her." Anna said back.

"You know I can hear you right?" Idun asked as she walked forwards until she was a meter away from them. "So, which one of you has chocolate?-

"We don't have any chocolate!" Anna stated. "Elsa was just talking about what we would do when we get some!"

"I have been going for nearly a month without chocolate and if I find out that there has been some right under my nose..."

"Wow. You really are a chocoholic." Anna laughed. "You and Elsa. If Elsa was to dye her hair brown, you couldnt tell one from the other."

"What's that in your pocket?" Idun asked a she pointed to a block shaped object in Anna's dress.

"Oh that? That...its...um...a tile." Anna said. Elsa mentally face palmed because she knew exactly what it was.

"A tile? What do you have a tile in your pocket for?" Idun asked.

"Um...well...in case I come across a tile broken in the bathroom or something...I can repair it!" Anna said as Elsa knew that all hope was lost. Idun wasn't that stupid!

"Oh...alright."

Apparently she was...

"Wait a second!"

No...wait...she's not!

"I'm not falling for that. Just because I'm deprived of chocolate doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Idun said as she lunged at it. Anna screamed before she jumped out of the way, only to have her mother grab her arm, reach into he rocket and pull out the chocolate bar. "I knew it...AAAAH!"

Idun screamed as Elsa dumped a pile of snow down her back.

"Its mine now!" Elsa said, giving in to all regality because chocolate was a lot more important...for now. Anna jumped in and attempted to wrestle the bar from her hands.

"No!" Anna squealed as she tried to pull it from the both of them. Suddenly, Elsa tripped on a the wooden plank surface and fell backwards, bringing her sister with her and leaving Idun on the pier with the chocolate bar on her hands.

"YES!" Idun screamed. "A mother always wins..."

"Nope...sisters do!" Anna said with a grin as she looked at a smirking Elsa. Idun looked down at them before gulping.

"Help me...AAH!" She screamed as the pier gave way, from Elsa using ice to push the supports apart, and she fell into the water.

"ANNA! ELSA!"

_Back at the castle..._

"Where the heck did those three...oh...my...god." Agdar muttered as he watched his wife and daughters enter the castle, completely soaked to the bone.

"Hehe...I doubt you'll ever want to deprive them of chocolate again." The prime minister laughed as he watched the three girls walk over to them.

"You know...maybe I should stop the chocolate for the next month as well! Until you three learn that chocolate is not a way of life!" Agdar said. The prime minister slowly backed away upon seeing the looks on Idun, Anna, and Elsa's faces. "Yeah...I think I...AAAAAAH! NO...OOMPH!"

The prime minister just watched as Idun and Elsa buried Agdar in snowballs and Anna stuff a snowball into her father's mouth.

"It is for us!" Anna said as the three of them walked away, finally deciding that it was time to reveal one of her chocolate cache's to her mother and sister.

"So this is the secret stash?" Idun asked as she looked at a compartment in Anna's wardrobe and took several bars. Elsa looked at it too.

"This is the vault Gerda was talking about?" Elsa asked to which Anna nodded in response. "I thought it would have been larger."

"Nope. There's this one and the one under my bed." Anna said.

"Elsa shrugged as she took several of the bars as well and jammed them into her pocket.

"You two...just make these last for the next five days. It isn't going to be that hard..."

* * *

_Day 30...at last..._

"CHOCOLATE!" The three of them screamed as they watched two servants carry in a large crate of chocolates. Agdar stood hidden in the dining room in case his presence tempted them to bury him in snow again. Anna grabbed a couple of dozen large bars of chocolate and stuffed them into her pockets and a small bag she brought.

"Where are you going with all of that?" Elsa asked in shock at the sheer amount of chocolate her sister was carrying.

"Going to refill my stocks." Anna answered.

"I didn't think it needed that much." Idun said as she grabbed a bar and opened it.

"Yeah...well...I'll find a way to fill it." Anna laughed as she ran upstairs. She made sure that her mother and sister weren't following as she ran towards her room. As soon as she entered her bedroom, she slammed it shut and locked it. She walked over to her bed and dumped the bag onto the floor, before pushing the mattress off to reveal the bed compartment. She opens it and out several bars inside it before locking it up. She then proceeded to the wardrobe and opened the compartment within there and put several bars in there as well.

"Well, that's the ones that they know about..." Anna said with a laugh before closing the wardrobe and staring at the still full bags of chocolate. With a grin, she made sure that the door was locked before walking over to her dresser. She carefully pushed it to the side to reveal the wall. She felt around the wall for something. There was a small indention into the wall that she pushed in. A small click, and a small panel in the wall swung open to reveal a metal door with two key slots. She pulled out both keys and stuck them in the locks, turning them at exactly the same time to open the safe. Upon opening it, she was greeted with a 4 cubic foot compartment that was filed with tens of dozens of chocolates ranging from bars, to chocolate eggs from easter, to small eclairs, caramels, chocolate nuggets...and essentially anything that had chocolate or some sort of sweet in them. She quickly ran over and grabbed the bag and stuffed all the chocolates into the compartment which was filled with enough chocolates to last her at least three months.

"Anna?" She heard her sisters voice down the hall. She quickly shut the vault, locked it, and closed the wooden panel to hide it before pushing the dresser to the side to hide it, before running over to the door and unlocking it, hiding the safe keys in her pocket.

"There you are...where'd all the chocolates go?"

"In the two compartments." Anna answered.

"You managed to fit all those chocolates in there?" Elsa asked in surprise to which Anna nodded.

"Well, I'm going to see Kristoff for a while...see you later." Anna said as she ruffled her sister's hair and skipped down the hall. Elsa peered inside Anna's room and frowned, knowing that there was no way that Anna could have fit all of those chocolates into those two small compartments.

"She's shown you the two compartments?" Gerda asked as she approached the queen.

"Yeah..."

"Neither of those is the vault."

"Wait, what? If that's not the vault...where is it?"

"Well...um...you see...that's the problem. I don't know." Gerda replied.

"You said you delivered..."

"I know...what I neglected to mention your majesty, is that...princess Anna blind folds me ever time I deliver it. That's why I couldn't . I am blindfolded. I know what happens because she tells me and she's always there, but only because she's directing me...I can't actually see..."

"You...are...kidding...right?"

"I wish I was...I wish I was..." Gerda laughed as she continued to walk down the hallway. Elsa stared one last time into the room that hid pounds of chocolates that only Anna knew the location to...

"One day...I will find it..." Elsa said as she closed the door.

* * *

**I am sorry for not being able to update for the last five days. I had to deal with a minor problem called "There was a category 3 hurricane bearing down on my head yesterday!". The internet didn't go down but the electric did. On the good side, I managed to get some pretty videos of what 125 mile per hour winds do to trees and building. **

**-TacticX**


	8. Storm Chasers

**They are in Corona...that's all I will say here...**

* * *

"Why I even chose to come with you I have no idea!" Idun screamed.

"Because you love us!" Anna and Elsa shouted down before laughing.

"Deals dear...it'll be alright." Agdar said as he patted his wife on the back... other hand was clutching the rope. They four of them had decided, to go climbing and Rapunzel knew the best place to do it on.

"Aw...my little sister is scared of heights..." Queen primrose laughed as Idun cast a glare in her direction. The eight of them were about 75 meters above the to find, suspended by a series of ropes that were dug into the side of the cliff. Below them was the ocean meaning that if they fell, at least they would have a nice place to land in.

"Hold on...I've got to readjust my rope." Eugene said as he untangled the role that was on his arm. "Much better."

Anna used the ice picks that Elsa had designed for this purpose to pull herself up and attach the rope a foot above her. The top of the cliff was only about 20 feet am away from where they were..

"Idun! You've got to move up a bit so we can as well." King Harold shouted up.

"I...I can't..." Idun squeaked as she looked down and saw how far to was to the ground.

"Agdar! Do something!" Harold shouted out.

"I'm trying!" Agdar said as he swung over to his wife and held her. "Hold on to me!"

Idun nodded as she gripped her husband tightly. Agdar detached the rope from the cliff surface before climbing up a bit until he was level with Elsa before he attached the rope again. Primrose, Harold and Eugene climbed up a bit as Anna and Rapunzel also pushed further up the cliff.

"Are we there yet?" Idun asked her husband as she gripped him even harder.

"No...not yet...just another...1000 feet."

"WHAT?"

"He's joking sister!" Primrose laughed as she got to the same level as Idun and Agdar.

"It is very hard to see you as her sister." Agdar said. "I mean...you enjoy doing crazy stuff like this yet Idun is completely freaked out by it..."

"I know... You couldn't tell we're sisters from what we do..." Primrose laughed.

"Stop..." Idun whimpered.

"Darling...even Elsa isn't afraid of rock climbing and with all honesty, it was her I was expecting to be afraid."

"Hey!" Elsa shouted from above. "I'm not some kind of weakling that's scared of everything as well as her own shadow! I'm like Anna!"

"No offense sister...but you'll never be like me..." Anna boasted.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Elsa retorted causing Eugene and Rapunzel to laugh.

"I've always wondered if snow queens can fly..." Anna said out loud. Elsa immediately stopped as Eugene and Rapunzel laughed even harder.

"Would you two please move on so I can stop your mother from strangling me to death...thank you!" Agdar yelled upwards. Slowly but carefully, the eight of them climbed up the cliff and eventually reached the top of it.

"Land!" Idun gasped as she flopped down on the ground, her husband and daughters sniggering lightly in front of her. She growled slightly as she sat up and looked at them.

"Your majesty?" A guard asked as he and several other guards approached them.

"What is it Dresdon?" Harold asked.

"We have a major problem your majesty. You're needed back at the castle immediately your majesty." The guard said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Harold asked.

"I'm afraid so...well...soon enough anyway!" The guard said. The eight of them looked at each other before looking back at the guard.

"What do you mean, soon enough?" Harold asked.

"That's all they said your majesty. I advise that we get back to corona as soon as possible."The guard said. The lot of them followed the guard back to their horses and mounted them before heading back as fast as possible to corona.

_Back at the castle..._

"What's going on? What's this emergency the guard was talking about?" Harold asked as be entered the castle.

"Your majesty. We have a major problem." One of the people said. "I'm Martin Theodore of the Corona Atmospheric and Weather Administration."

"What's CAWA doing here?" Harold asked as the other seven entered the castle.

"What's going on dear?" Primrose asked as she stood next to her husband.

"I don't know yet. What is going on martin?" Harold asked.

"Well, we have been monitoring a cyclonic system for a while now...for the last two weeks actually. It formed in the mid Atlantic. One of our ships detected it and since then we've been sending more ships to observe it. Over the past week or two the storm has been intensifying into hurricane." Martin stated.

"So, how does this concern us?" Harold asked.

"Well sir...the storm is enroute to corona sir." Martin said.

"What? How long? How strong is it?" Harold asked.

"Well, the last ship we sent in there reported wind speed in excess of...160 miles per hour." Martin said with a wince. Everyone just gasped at that point. "This storm will directly hit corona in around 40 hours sir. The eye of the storm itself will make landfall here in corona at around 2pm Friday."

"And you're sure to this?" Harold asked, completely stunned.

"Yes sir. It is not advisable to send any ships out into the sea at the moment. Ships as close as a mile from our coasts are reporting waves of more than three meters in height." Martin said.

"Oh god...what will that type of storm do to corona?" Harold asked.

"Well...if I wanted to make you feel better I would say...extensive damage. But, I'm going to tell you the truth...catastrophic damage with a 99 percent chance of loss of life and over fifty million in damage!" Martin said. "That is the no-bullshit assessment."

"Great...just great!" Harold yelled as he stormed inside the dining room, the seven others following behind him.

"Relax darling. I'm sure everything will be alright." Primrose comforted as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Anna, Elsa, Idun and Agdar looked at each other for a few seconds before Elsa spoke up.

"So what's happening?" Elsa asked.

"There is a hurricane moving towards corona that will hit us in less than two days. It is not safe to send any ships out anymore since several ships are already reporting rough waters and storm surges are a high possibility." Harold said as he sat down on a chair.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Agdar asked.

"Well, I can't permit you to leave. We can't risk it because of the rough waters and the possibility of rogue waves. I'm afraid that you're just going to have to stay here." Harold said as he pulled out a small glass and poured some whisky into it. "Now I've got to drown my concern..."

"That never helps." Primrose said with a roll of her eyes as she, Rapunzel and Eugene disappeared upstairs.

"So, how strong is this storm in comparison to...say...the one that sunk our ship four years ago?" Agdar asked as he, Elsa, Anna and Idun sat down at the table.

"Well, the one that sunk your ship was a tropical storm that had sustained winds of 50 miles per hour and gusts reaching 60 miles per hour. In comparison, this has 160 mile per hour sustained winds and over 190 mile per hour gusts according to CAWA." Harold stated.

"So...on a scale of one to ten, one meaning okay, and Ten meaning completely fucked, where are we?" Agdar asked.

"Eleven."

"Good to know." Agdar muttered. "So we've got around 40 hours till the storm hits."

"Yes. As long as we stay within the castle though, we should be alright. Though I have no idea how the rest of corona is going to fare. Most of our houses are constructed from stone or brick but there are still a lot of structures made of wood." Harold said. "I have a feeling this storm is definitely going to change corona a lot."

"Well if that's the case, wouldn't it be safer to be out of corona?" Idun asked.

"Would you like to go sailing in 10 foot waves?"

"Oh...not after what happened before." Idun muttered.

"I guess the only thing to do now is wait." Harold said as he drunk and entire glass of whisky.

* * *

_36 hours to landfall..._

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she approached one of the Coronian citizens. She, Elsa and Rapunzel had decided to go for a little walk around the kingdom to see what was going on. The first sight they were greeted with was all the citizens outside with nails, wood and various other construction materials hammering stuff to their homes.

"Well, with this incoming hurricane, we've got to board up our homes so that we can minimize the damage. Others on the other hand..." The citizen said as he pointed to the main gate were several people were leaving with baggage, children and horse. "...decide that it would probably be safer if they decided to leave corona altogether. Me? I thinks better to stay here because of the military and the aid we'll get immediately after the storm."

"So, you know what it's like to be in one of these storms?" Elsa asked.

"Well, yes and no. We've experienced hurricanes before but never on this scale before. The strongest one that has ever made landfall in corona was hurricane Maurice and that had winds of up to 100 miles per hour. That one absolutely devastated corona and it took nearly a year to fix a majority of the structures here." The citizen answered. "But one on this scale before? This is going to be a whole new thing."

"I've never really experienced a hurricane before." Anna said to Rapunzel. "Have you?"

"Well, I remember when I was twelve years old, I was still in that tower with mother gothel then, that there was a hurricane one day. But it wasn't the one he was talking about. This one was a lot weaker but even then it was destructive. It knocked down half the trees in our area. Originally, I was frightened because I thought the tower might come down in the wind! You've never experienced a hurricane before?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope...we've had thunderstorms though." Anna replied.

"I heard that hurricanes are one of the most mysterious forms of weather events." Elsa said. "They are formed when warm waters create an area of low pressure. When this begins to develop a spin and it has low wind shear and good convection currents and outflow, then it becomes a hurricane that is steered with pressure troughs and ridges and...you have absolutely no idea what I'm saying...do you?"

"Sorry Elsa. My tutor never taught me how to speak dork." Anna replied as Rapunzel snorted in amusement.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to learn something about stuff like this once in a while."

"I know how hurricanes work! They start when warm waters create clouds and they start spinning and stuff and make rain and winds and hit stuff..." Anna said as Elsa stared blankly at her, Rapunzel sniggering quietly in the background. "Or you know...when a hydrokinetic sorcerer gets angry at somewhere and makes a hurricane."

"How your tutor even passed you...I shall never know." Elsa muttered.

"Girls! What are you doing out here?" The Coronian captain, Jetson asked. "Its dangerous. They said to expect rains soon enough."

"Who said?" Elsa asked.

"CAWA did."

"Wait, is there a weather station nearby?" Elsa asked, her face lighting up as Jetson nodded and pointed to a complex on a nearby hill overlooking the ocean. "I've always wanted to see what a weather station looks like. Maybe I can get more knowledge on how hurricanes form."

"Dork!"

"ANNA!"

_At the weather station...despite Anna's protesting..._

"Hi." Elsa said as she, her sister and Rapunzel entered the station. No one in the weather center even so much as batted an eye as they entered and looked around. It was only when Anna did her act of clumsiness and knocked over a barometer that one of the lead advisers noticed them.

"Aah...how may I help you three?" The adviser asked.

"Hi...I'm queen Elsa."

"And I'm her sister Anna. My sister is a bit of a dork so please bear with her." Anna laughed as Elsa pushed her aside with a scowl leaving Rapunzel staring at the two of them in amusement.

"Aah...okay. I'm Calvin. I'm the lead meteorologist of this facility." He replied.

"You're a what?" Anna said blankly as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Calvin." Elsa said as she looked around. "So I'm guessing you're probably monitoring hurricane Maurice at the moment?"

"That is correct your majesty." Calvin replied.

"Please...just call me Elsa." Elsa said as she followed the meteorologist towards a table filled with maps and papers. Anna and Rapunzel followed as well.

"Are these the tracking maps?" Elsa asked as she looked around at them.

"Yes Elsa. This is the current projected path that the cyclone will take within the next 36 hours." Calvin replied. Anna just continued to stare blankly at the two of them as if they were conversing in a foreign language...which they might have been.

"Still functioning?" Rapunzel asked Anna with a laugh.

"My brain hurts." Anna replied as she looked at the maps on the table filled with symbols and words she totally didn't understand.

"Anna? Do you know what this is?" Elsa asked excitedly as she held up a map that looked even more complex than the map to a place called Reimarch's cove that she found in the library once.

"Do you know what it is?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

"Then I don't..." Anna said as Rapunzel tried desperately to hold her laughter in. Elsa let out a small sigh as she turned back to the meteorologist leaving Anna standing behind her, slightly stumped at the map that Elsa had shown her. Anna picked up one of the papers on the desk and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Rapunzel asked. Anna looked at the paper. It said...

_Hurricane AE07H (Maurice) located approximately 476 nm West-southwest of Matinda, Corona, has tracked east-southeast at approximately 18 knots over the past six hours. Meteorological report vessels and island observatories have reported an increased organization of the eye wall with a small increase in cold cloud tops and a decrease in cirrus formations within the eye. Due to warm currents and organization improvements within the northwest quadrant of the storm, the current intensity has been increased to approximately 180 knots with gusts recording up to 210 knots, especially in the northwest quadrant where enhanced thunderstorm activity has been reported. Lower level analysis shows a favorable environment characterized by vigorous equatorial outflow and low vertical wind shear (05 to 10 knots). AE07H is steadily tracking East-northeast along the northern periphery of the subtropical ridge (str) southwest of the system. Possible interaction with a low pressure trough could accelerate the storm and decrease its arrival time to 24 taus as well as enhance thunderstorm activity and circulation within the 450 nm diameter of the cyclonic system, increasing its intensity and wind field radius._

_AE07H is expected to intensify until landfill in 36 taus, approximately 3 nm North of Perlin village, Corona at approximately 0700 on Friday with estimated sustained winds of 190 knots and gusts approximated at 220 knots. Weakening will persist after landfall due to the frictional effects of land interaction as well as increased high level, vertical wind shear (25 knots) until the complete dissipation of the system by tau 52 at around the region of the Pendrant Peninsula. Due to increased intensity and the decrease of ships and information, overall forecast confidence still remains low._

"So...what does it say?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um...well...it seems to be written in some form of writing. I think I have a nose bleed." Anna said causing Rapunzel to laugh slightly. "Hey Elsa? You speak dork right? What does this say?"

Elsa growled in response as she snatched the paper from her sisters hands and placed it on the table before resuming her conversation with Calvin.

"Grouch..." Anna grumbled as she and Rapunzel turned away and started looking at the numerous instruments on the table. She recognized the thermometer and the sextant but the others, she had no idea what they were.

"May I help you?" One of the guys asked as he approached the two princesses.

"Um...yeah...what this thingamajig?" Anna asked as she pointed to something that looked similar to something she knocked over earlier on.

"That's a barometer. It measures pressure." The guy answered.

"Oof...that would max out pretty quickly in our council room." Anna laughed.

"Wrong type of pressure your highness." The guy chuckled.

"Ooh...what's this thing?" Anna asked as she pointed up a small fabric thingy.

"That's a windsock. We use it to measure wind." The guy said as Anna looked over it. She looked to see what other instruments there were but her attention was caught by a group of people in the corner of the weather center.

"What are they doing?" Anna asked as she pointed to a group of people who were busy checking some gear, armor and various instrumentations while chuckling among each to her and looking over maps. "They seem happy.".

"Yeah...well there are two types of meteorologists. You've got the insiders and the outsiders. The insiders are them. Theu gather information from various sources and they forward this information to the king or the public. They're the ones who make the maps and charts and report the weather." The guy said.

"Aah...so in other words...the bring ones...kinda like my sister." Anna said causing the guy to laugh.

"Exactly."

"Wait...you aren't affected by my comment?" Anna asked as she expected the guy to scowl or something.

"Nope...I'm an outsider." The guy said. "I'm the more...how can I say...insane person. Well that's how they call us anyway. The outsiders job is to record the weather events...from within them."

"What do you mean within them?" Anna asked with a quirked brow.

"Well, take this hurricane Maurice for example. Our job will be to stand outside, in the middle of the storm taking readings...or assessing what the storm will do to the kingdom...in other words. We're the people who stand outside and face mother nature's fury while all the other cowards stay inside. Is it dangerous? Yes! Do we love to do it? Yes! Why? I have no bloody idea why...but there is no better feeling than standing outside with 150 mile per hours winds and trees flying all over the place, laughing about random stuff while mother nature is raining hell down on you. The adrenaline rush you get from it is...well...the only way to experience it is to...experience it yourself." The guy said.

"Is this guy saying how his job is awesome?" Another guy asked as he approached them. "Let me tell you something...they are crazy! Absolutely crazy!"

"This guy is boring. He just stands making maps and stuff. We...the real meteorologist, we brave nature's wrath for the good of science." The guy said.

"Yeah...and tell me what type of adrenaline rush you get when a half ton piece of shrapnel redecorates your face. We'll see if you enjoy it then."

"Don't mind him...he's insanely boring and non social."

"Sounds like someone I know." Anna laughed as she peeked at her sister who was still busy looking over some charts as if they were some kind of jewel. Anna rolled her eyes as she looked at the group who were preparing stuff.

"Is it safe?" Anna asked the guy.

"No...but that's what makes it interesting. But no one has died..."

"Yet!" The other guy added.

"Hey...just because we do dangerous stuff doesn't mean were morons. Go make a map or something dork!" The guy said causing Anna and Rapunzel to laugh.

"So...you're all meteorologists?" Anna asked.

"Nope. Some are volunteers. Everyday civilians who just want to get in on it because they love doing insane stunts."

"Wait...so anyone can join?" Anna asked, her eyes lighting up in interest.

"Yep...anyone...well, if you'll all excuse me, I've got to get some stuff ready." The guy said as he walked away. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Faris."

"I'm Anna." Anna said as the guy nodded and walked away.

"Anna...I know that look anywhere. Please don't do it." Rapunzel said as she looked at her cousin.

"Do what?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Elsa will kill you if she finds out." Rapunzel said.

"Relax...I've down crazy things before. I've climbed mountains, braved snowstorms, jumped off roofs, had my heart frozen. This will be a walk in the park." Anna laughed. Rapunzel didn't laugh since she was quite concerned and she knew exactly how Elsa would ready to it.

"Anna...I know you love doing crazy stuff...but think twice about this one. This is a very dangerous activity." Rapunzel warned.

"No one has died...you heard him."

"No one has died...in this kingdom. But there have been deaths in other kingdoms. Anna, have you ever seen what 180 mile per hour winds can do to people?"

"Have you?" Anna asked with a raised brow.

"No. But I have heard what they can do. You see the small plank of wood there? Its a meter long and barely four centimeters wide right?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah...so..."

"Well, that piece of wood, traveling at 180 miles per hour...can go straight through a brick wall. That's not a joke. There have been reports of people that have been decapitated by thin prices of plywood. For goodness sakes, even a orange at that speed can do as much damage as a bat hitting you at maximum strength. People have been killed by flying watermelons."

If anything, that last statement caused Anna to burst into laughter which was the opposite of how Rapunzel thought she would react.

"Anna! This is no joke! As your cousin I can't stop you...but please be careful with what you do! You may think this is amazing now...but you won't think the same thing when you're standing in the heat of this storm."

"Jeez Rapunzel. I didn't think you were like Elsa that much. Relax punzie... I'll be fine." Anna said as she walked over to Faris.

"Faris?"

"What's up Anna?" He asked.

"I want to volunteer." Anna said plainly.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...whoa...whoa!" Faris said as he stood up. "Yeah...when I was telling you that anyone could join...I didn't mean that we wanted you to join. Anna this is dangerous."

"I've done crazy things before." Anna laughed.

"No offense your highness...but your stature isn't exactly on your side here." One of the storm chasers said as he looked at the princess. "You'll be blown around like a stick unless you're tethered to us."

"Look Anna...this is dangerous. Even the slightest deviance from one of our instructions could prove fatal. I'm not sure you can handle that." Faris said truthfully.

"Seriously? Does everyone in corona sound like my sister?" Anna muttered.

"Please think about this twice before you decide..."

"Done! I want to join!" Anna said. Faris looked at his teammates before sighing and nodding in submission.

"Fine...but you'll have to sign this before we allow you to join." Faris said as he handed Anna a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" Anna asked.

"Its a waiver. It says that if you get injured or die, you and you alone shall take full responsibility and no one else, not CAWA, nor the council, shall be blamed for any situations that shall arise. Essentially, of you die, its your fault and no one else's." One of the colleagues explained.

"Done!" Anna equaled gleefully as she handed the paper back to them. "Yay...so when do we start?"

"In around 32 hours...four hours before the eye makes landfall in corona!" Faris said. "Now listen up princess, you have to follow our instructions as carefully as possible...please...four yours and our safety. Technically, we've never had a princess join our group before, though we have had other women and the king joined us once. I believe the queen kicked his ass when she found out though..."

Anna and several others laughed for a second before they were all interrupted by a meteorologist kicking the door open and rushing in.

"Albert? What's wrong?" Calvin asked.

"Ships have repeated that hurricane Maurice has sped up and shall now make landfall in approximately 24 hours instead of the previously predicted 36 hours.

"Hell yeah!" One to the storm chasers screamed. "Less time to wait!"

"Hey...have you lot even done something like this in this type of storm before?" One of the meteorologists asked.

"There's a first time for everything!" The storm chasers laughed.

"You're all crazy!"

"We love crazy!" Faris yelled back. Anna thanked Faris before running back to Rapunzel and squealing.

"You...are...a bigger moron than I ever thought." Rapunzel said with a giggle, though inside she was deeply concerned and frightened for her cousin's safety. "Did they ask you to sign the waiver?"

"Yep!"

"Not this time..." Rapunzel muttered as she waltzed over to the storm chasers.

"Your highness?" Faris asked with a smile as Rapunzel walked up to them.

"Do you have the waiver for princess Anna?" She asked. Faris nodded and handed Rapunzel the waiver. Rapunzel took one look at it and tore it in half, to the shock of the storm chasers and Anna.

"Listen up! My cousin will be joining you, god knows why, and I am holding you personally responsible for whatever happens to her! She isn't signing no waiver because you lot are going to protect her and look after her...do you understand?" Rapunzel asked with a fierce glare. The storm chasers looked at each other in shock before nodding in response.

"If anything happens to her...if I see so much as a scratch...none of you better sleep again because it will be me...not the king nor the queen...me! That you have to deal with! Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes your highness!" The storm chasers said together.

"Good...no pressure..." Rapunzel said with a giggle as she walked back to a gaping Anna.

"Rapunzel...you didn't..."

"Hey! I can't let my favorite cousin get hurt...can I?"

"I'm your favorite?" Anna squeals with a giggle as the two of them laughed.

"Just don't tell your sister...because she can get kind of boring..." Rapunzel whispered as the two of them giggled silently, giggling even more when they saw how enthusiastic Elsa was over some maps.

"Hey Elsa? Drooling yet?" Anna asked as she approached her sister.

"Really?" Elsa asked as she continued to look over the various instruments and papers."So...did you learn anything here sister?"

"Well...I think I'm about to." Anna giggled.

"The hard way." Rapunzel added. "So...are you all ready now?"

"Yeah...we should probably go now. Mama and papa are probably getting worried." Elsa said as she picked up a small book and stuffed it in her pocket. "Calvin gave it to me. Its a book about hurricanes."

"Another book? You have more books that the Arendellian public library." Anna laughed as Elsa playfully pushed her.

"Well, let's go now. We've all got a big day tomorrow." Rapunzel said. Then, under her breath said, "Especially Anna..."

_7 am the next day...11 hours before landfall..._

"Skies are starting to get cloudy out there now..." Anna said.

"Anna? What...you're awake?" Elsa asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and stared at her sister. "This is surprising."

"Let's go outside..." Anna said as she ran over to her trunk and pulled out a dress. Elsa yawned as she crawled out of bed and shuffled towards her own trunk sleepily.

_Outside..._

"Don't you think you should tell your sister and parents...you know...for safety reasons." Rapunzel asked Anna as they stood by the castle gates and watched Elsa emerge a few seconds later.

"Any thing change much?" Elsa asked as she peered through the gates into town. To her surprise, despite everything being boarded up, there were many people within the town going around doing their daily business as if the incoming storm was nothing to them. "Shouldn't they be panicking or taking refuge or something."

"Its business as normal until the winds and rain actually start disrupting stuff or the guards kick them their homes. Until then, it'll be like any other day." Rapunzel said.

"Wanna get a cake or something?" Anna asked. Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other before nodding in response and disappearing into the town.

"Where are those three going?" Idun asked as she and her sister looked at the or daughters disappear into the town.

"Probably going to get a cake or something...want to go with them as well?" Primrose asked to which Idun nodded.

_Cafe Le Frone..._

"Jeez Anna. What's with all the cake?" Elsa asked with a laugh as she watched her sister devour half a cake.

"Gom do veep vup moar enrfy..."

"Er...what?"

"I said..." Anna swallowed her mouthful before continuing, "I've got to keep up my energy."

"Why? All well be doing is sitting in the castle all day." Elsa said. Rapunzel looked at Anna with a raised brow and a face that said, 'you haven't told her'

"What...am I missing something here?" Elsa asked, her expression changing to one of curiosity.

"Anna has something to say..." Rapunzel said.

"No I don't!" Anna retorted.

"Yes you do! Tell your sister or I will!" Rapunzel stated.

"Anna?" Elsa asked wearily.

"Well...um...I...might have..."

"There you two are!" Primrose called out as she and Idun walked up to them and sat at some empty seats.

"Mama? It bought you were in the castle!" Elsa said.

"Not till the storm hits." Idun said. "Anna...didn't I tell you to cut down on the sweets a bit?"

"How about Elsa?" Anna complained.

"I've never eaten a whole cake before!" Elsa defended.

"It's half a cake...and I'm not fat!" Anna scowled as she stuffed another forkful into her mouth.

"So...what was this thing that you wanted to tell me?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I'll tell you later..." Anna whispered back.

_6 hours before landfall..._

"Wow...its hard to believe that its only 11 in the morning." Agdar said as he stared out over corona. A light drizzle was falling over the kingdom and the sky was completely shrouded by clouds. The winds were beginning to pick up as well as a slight breeze could be felt. The ocean was also becoming slightly rougher with the waves almost doubling in height in the last 30 minutes.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait for the storm to arrive and ride it out." Primrose said as she sat down on a couch and opened a book. Anna looked carefully at Ber entire family who was engrossed in something before sneaking out of the back door and proceeding downstairs.

"Going somewhere?" Rapunzel asked as Anna ran into her at the base of the stairs.

"You know where..."

"Are you sure you want to do this...I won't stop you...but...please think carefully." Rapunzel begged.

"Don't worry...I promise I won't do anything stupid or reckless." Anna chuckled as Rapunzel pulled her into a hug.

"Take care and please do be careful. I know that you'll be surround by professionals...and I also know that you love doing crazy things like this...but still...things can go wrong." Rapunzel said.

"Don't worry cousin. I'll be fine." Anna said as she fave a little wave to her cousin and ran off. Rapunzel sighed as she walked up the stairs, only to be greeted by a curious Elsa at the top.

"Where's Anna going?" Elsa asked.

"Wait...you mean she hasn't told you?"

"No..."

"Anna! Oh god...well...you might as well know..."

"Know what?" Elsa asked worriedly.

_5 hours before landfall at the weather station..._

"We almost thought you weren't going to come!" Faris said as Anna walked into the station, slightly drenched. Half way there, it had started to pur with rain and the winds had started to pick up as well. By the time she got to the station, the rain was torrential and several of the routes to and from were starting to flood.

"There is no way I would ever miss this type of thing!" Anna stated as she grgrabbed a raincoat nearby.

"Right...first things first. You're going to need to wear this weights belt." Faris said as he handed Anna a belt that weighed at least eight pounds.

"What's this for?"

"That so to stop you from becoming a missile projectile, though whether it'll be effective in this type of winds, we don't know." Faris answered. "You have to attach that to your waist. Now princess, as an amateur, I have to warn you of certain rules. When we to do something...you do it. We've had experience with this before so we know how to react. If we tell you to follow us...you follow us. If we tell you to go there...you go there? Understood?"

"Yes!" Anna said as she finished securing the weighted belt and put in her raincoat.

"Right...you'll have to put on this harness as well. This will be tethered to our harnesses with a rope. That way, we can ensure no one gets separated and no one gets blown away. Do not remove the tether no matter what unless we say so...got it?" Faris asked. Anna nodded in response. "Finally, there will be winds...there will be rains. And a lot of them. We are taking about winds in excess of 200 knots with gusts up to 240 knots. At that speed, something as small as a pin can do as much damage as a rifle round. Stuff like metal roofing and broken scraps of wood...or any form of shrapnel simply can be potentially deadly. Anything weighing half a pound or more hitting your chest or head at that speed will kill you. No exceptions. Rapunzel will have my head if something happens to you so make sure you listen carefully and do as you're told. Understood?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed excitedly as a chaser put on the harness on her. She winced slightly as they tightened it harder.

"Alright then. Are you ready Anna?" Faris asked.

"Yes! I was born ready...let's do it!" Anna squealed enthusiastically.

"Now remember everyone! This is the first hurricane of this strength to hit corona...actually, this is the strongest hurricane to ever make landfall in recorded history and I want to be the one to ensure that we record it. We'll be the ones to record this storm...the strongest known storm ever known." Faris said as she looked outside. The wind was starting to pick up as the skies started to darken significantly and the rain getting even more torrential.

"Right! Let's get going!" Faris said as the six of them marched towards the door. Faris reached for the door to open it but gasped when it opened beneath his hands BH someone outside. The door swung open to reveal a completely drenched Elsa standing there, glaring at Anna upon catching sight of her.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I would ask you the same question!" Elsa growled.

"Well...you we...um..." Anna laughed as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Talk...here...now..." Elsa said as she pointed to a small room at the side of the weather center. Anna followed her sister into there with an uneasy expression on her fave as the other five storm chasers watched them. They could hear them talking from behind the door but they couldn't make out what they were saying. It took another five more minutes before the two sisters appeared again, Anna looking slightly disgruntled along with Elsa.

"Well Anna? What's going on?" Faris asked.

"I can come with you..." Anna said. Faris laughed in happiness. "But she has to come with us...unfortunately."

"Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid Anna." Elsa said.

"Yeah...well...I'm afraid that you will have to follow our instructions as well. You see...knowledge from books is good and all, but books rarely ever kill you with pieces of shrapnel heading at 200 miles per hour that can decapitate you!" Faris said as Elsa gulped slightly. "And apart from that, you aren't exactly the heaviest so don't be surprised if the winds toss you around like a piece to paper. You see, numerous people have died in storm chasing before and it is a very dangerous..."

"Faris!" Anna snapped. "Stop scaring my sister!"

Anna cuddled a whispering Elsa as one of the chasers approached with a raincoat, weight belt and a harness. Anna grabbed them and secured them all on her sister herself before securing Elsa's harness to hers.

"I'm going to regret this decision!" Elsa moaned as Faris reopened the door for them to he greeted by torrential rainfall and high winds.

"Let's go!"

_4 hours till landfall...Wind speed: 53 knots..._

"So...are these winds deadly?" Elsa asked as they stood near a large tree on then outskirts of corona. The skies were dark now and the rain was, shockingly, beginning to subside only to be replaced with higher winds.

"Nope...we're nowhere near to the windowless in the eye wall yet since landfall is still at least four hours away." Faris answered. The nine of them watched as the gusts of wind blew the slaves of the trees around. They looked towards the shoreline and saw waves in excess of fifteen feet as the storm increased the height of the storm surges.

"Are...are you sure it's safe to be out here?" Elsa asked with a whimper.

"Look Elsa. We know what is safe and what isn't...if we determine its not safe...we'll tell. And at the moment...it's safe. For now."

_3 hours till landfall...Wind speed: 80 knots..._

"We should probably get towards a building or something. These winds are getting pretty strong." One of the chasers suggested to Faris as they ran across the Coronian entrance bridge. They could see several branches that had broken off trees were laying on the ground as well as some roofing materials and other various pieces of shrapnel. The nine of them rushed as fast as possible towards a unoccupied building near the edge of the kingdom. They took refuge near the door under a small overhanging roof as a gust of wind blew some potted plants off the side of the building. Elsa screamed as a potted plant fell within several feet of her.

"You alright?" Anna asked as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I should have just said no..." Elsa muttered as Anna gripped her tightly. "Why would you even do high as crazy as this?"

"Because I love crazy...and I am a nature person." Anna laughed.

"I didn't think this is what you meant by nature." Elsa squealed as a massive gust of wind tore down a small roof nearby.

_2 hours till landfall...Wind speed: 120 knots..._

By this time, the winds were into the extremes. Anything that wasn't tied down was either blown away or had turned into a missile projectile. Several of the weak structures were already destroyed and numerous structures were damaged already. Elsa was sitting into hr corner shaking slightly as Anna sat next to Ber and patted her on the head softly. The other storm chasers were standing near the doors and windows writing down their observations as then winds continued to grow stronger and more structures began to get damaged.

"Is this the strongest winds yet?" Elsa asked, slightly frightened.

"I'm afraid not. When the eyewall hits this storm is going to cause a lot more damage." Faris said. "But don't worry...this structure will hold."

Though truthfully he was actually uncertain.

_1 hour till landfall...Wind speed: 145 knots..._

"Freaking hell!" Faris screamed as he pouted to something in the distance. Elsa and Anna stood up and slowly approached the window. They both gasped in shock and horror as they looked at the sight in front of them. The wooden house across the streets was being torn down right before their eyes. They watched as the roof peeled off and flew across the street before slamming into another structure across the street and tearing the entire south wall down.

"Faris...are you certain this structure will hold?" One of the chasers asked. The winds were so strong and in combination with the rains, made it nearly impossible to see past no more than twenty feet.

"We should probably move to a stronger structure. That one there is made of brick!" A chaser screamed as he pointed to a structure that was quarter of a mile down the road.

"Are you insane? There is now way in heck we'll make it there!" Faris said.

"Look! If we stay here longer, then we could possibly be the first victims of storm chasing in corona, and I do not want to be a statistic! Hell no! We go now!" The storm chaser yelled.

"Give it a minute...the rains are too dense. We can't see shit!" Another storm chaser said.

_Landfall...Wind speed: 200 knots..._

"This is insane!" The chaser screamed as he watched several trees get uprooted and thrown across the ground. They watched in horror as the winds from the storm tore apart roofs, walls and numerous other building parts and turned them all into shrapnel. They all looked up in horror as a crawling noise followed by the sound of wood snapping echoed within the structure.

"This isn't going to hold! We have to go now!" A chaser screamed as he pointed to the solid concrete structure quarter of a mile down the road. "If we stick together, we can make it!"

"Are you mad?!" Faris screamed. "Everything out there is essentially a bloody missile projectile. Even the smallest plank of wood can cause as much damage as a freaking rifle round!"

"This building is going to get torn to shreds if we don't flee now!"

Faris looked over to Elsa and Anna who were huddling close to each other as the storm raged on.

"Elsa! Anna stay on the middle of us. Quickly! Attach the lines to our harnesses now!" Faris said. The storm chasers quickly attached all of the lines to each of their harnesses so that they were securely attached.

"Ready! Now!" Faris screamed as he ran across the road. The other storm chasers as well as Elsa and Anna followed him across the street as they tried to stand up straight and brave the heavy rains and destructive winds. They could see numerous pieces of shrapnel flying through the air and smashing into structures across the kingdom.

"Quickly!" Faris yelled as he used the building as support so that they wouldn't get blown away. They slowly moved down then street towards the concrete structure at the other end of the road as several pieces of wood narrowly missed them.

"Oh god...LOOK OUT!" One of the storm chasers screamed. Elsa looked to her left. One second she saw a plank of wood...the next...nothing.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she watched her sister collapse to the ground after having been impacted don't he head with a plank of wood. Several for he storm chasers gasped as they ran over to the queens limp form, only to be blown over by the torrential winds. Anna slowly moved backwards as but fell forward when a sudden yank on her rope caused her to slip.

"Shit!" Faris screamed. The rope tethering him to the rest had been severed by a razor sharp piece of metal that had sliced through it. Anna carefully crawled over to her sister and dragged her body over to the safety off a corner as the winds started to howl even louder and become stronger.

"STAY THERE!" Faris screamed. "ALL OF YOU STAY DOWN! THE EYE WILL PASS BY ANY MINUTE!"

Anna sat on the ground, a small piece to wood shielding her front he projectiles flying in the winds as she clutched her sisters form tightly. Anna closed her eyes and prayed for the storm to end as she felt something brush against her shoulder. She looked up and saw one for eh storm chasers crouching next to her.

"When they eye hits! Run! Just run towards any place that is safe and strong! Understand!" The chaser said. Anna nodded in response as she held her the top half of her sister while the chaser held her by the legs.

"Faris! When the eye...LOOK OUT! FARIS!" The chaser screamed. Anna heard screams...followed by the distinct sound of metal hitting wood and the screaming of several more people. The winds suddenly doubled in strength as it tore down several structures like they were made of paper. Anna squinted as she watched one of the ships in the port capsize and crash into the pier. Then...as suddenly as it started...the winds stopped and everything fell quiet. Anna listened as the howling winds were replaced by a gentle breeze.

The eye...

"FARIS!"

Anna looked up to see several chasers running towards where Faris was last standing.

"Oh shit...no...no...no...no...NO!" One of the chasers screamed. Anna left her sister against the wall as she stood up and peered around. What she saw caused her to scream in horror. Faris was sitting up against the wall weakly, his eyes barely open as he stared at his men. There was a four foot long piece of solid metal, embedded straight in his stomach, blood staining his coat and the ground. Anna ran over in shock as Faris took a shudder breath and peered at them.

"Get a doctor!" A chaser yelled as another two ran off into eh direction of the local physicians.

"Anna..." Faris said weakly. "Go...get your...sister...back to the castle...now. This eye...won't last for...long. All of you...go now..."

"No! We're not leaving you!" The chaser said.

"God damn it...go..." Faris said. He looked one more time at Anna before his eyes closed for good.

"NO!" The storm chaser cried as he clutched the body of his dead friend. Anna stared both in tears and horror at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her.

"We have to go now!" A chaser yelled. He was carrying Elsa in his arms as he gestured to the castle. "Come on!"

Anna looked one last time at Faris before following the chaser back to the castle. Anna could see the other edge of the eye wall rapidly approaching as they ran as fast as possible back to the castle.

"Come on!" The chaser yelled as they approached the castle gates. Unfortunately, there were no guards because they had all taken cover withing the castle or the barracks.

"HEY! WE NEED HELP!" The chaser screamed out across the courtyard. Anna looked to her side and could see the sea becoming dark again as the eyewall was less than a minute away. "GOD DAMN IT! SOMEONE HELP US!"

Anna looked up to see two guard running as fast as possible down towards the gate. They quickly ripped the small door open allowing the chaser and Anna to enter. They ran as fast as possible towards the for where Agdar and Idun were standing. Upon seeing their daughters, Agdar ran down towards them and helped them up to the door. They could feel the wind picking up rapidly as they nearest the door. As soon as they approached the door, the winds surged from a breeze to full strength as the howling began and the torrential rain started again. They struggled to close the door as the work forced it open, but they eventually managed to force it close.

"Elsa!" Idun screamed as she and Anna ran over to Elsa's unconscious form that the chaser laid on the couch in the common room.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she slightly shook her shoulder. "Elsa..."

_6 hours later..._

"Ugh...what happened..." Elsa muttered as she sat up carefully. She winced as she clutched a small lump on her head. Elsa screamed as something g suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist, hut stopped when she realized that it was only had sister. "Anna? What ..where am I?"

"In the castle..." A teary eyed Anna replied.

"What happened?"

"You were hit on the head by a price of wood." Anna said.

"A piece of wood did this to me?" Elsa asked as she felt the lump on her head. She winced slightly as she felt a slight surge of pain when she poked the lump.

"Are you alright now?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded slightly as he looked at her sister and immediately realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Faris is dead." Anna said as Elsa gaped in shock. "A piece of metal impaled him...he died within seconds."

"My god..." Elsa muttered in shock. Hurricanes were truly deadly. Elsa looked around and saw that she was in one of the guest rooms. She looked out of the window and saw some light rain falling outside. "How long have I been out?"

"Six hours." Anna said as she laid down next to her sister

"Is...is corona alright?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at the ground for a split second before looking at her sister.

"Corona is...catastrophically damaged." Anna said. "Nearly all wooden building are lying in ruins and even the brick structures are heavily damaged. The entire forest has literally been leveled."

"You're joking..." Elsa said in horror. Anna shook her head as she helped her sister off the bed. The two of them walked over to the window and peered out. The devastation that greeted Elsa's eyes was beyond anything she had ever seen before. The kingdom was totaled. Wreckage and rubble lie all over the kingdom, trees were uprooted. Even cement structures were hehewciky damaged. Elsa looked over to the structure that they had taken refuge in and was horrified to see it was nothing but a pile of mangled metal and bricks. If they had stayed in there for any longer, non of them could have survived.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Idun asked as she ran in and hugged Elsa, Agdar following right behind her. "What were you two thinking about going in a storm like this?!"

"Mama..." Anna interrupted. "It was my..."

"Both our faults." Elsa completed. "We wanted to see what it would be like to see a storm firsthand, despite it being dangerous. Were sorry."

"You two could have died out there..." Agdar said. "Did you know that over a hundred people died already in this storm?"

"We know papa. Were sorry." Anna said.

"I'm just glad you two are alright." Agdar sighed. "How you managed to get Elsa to go along with you though is beyond me..."

"I couldn't stop Anna from doing what she wants...but I couldn't leave her to get hurt either so the only way was for me to join her...no matter how dangerous and stupid it was." Elsa said as she aimed the last part at her sister.

"Don't worry...I learned my lesson...if its got winds faster than 150 knots...never mind. But anything less..." Anna said.

"We don't get hurricanes in Arendelle...but if we did, there is no way well ever allow you two out ever again..." Idun said.

"Your majesties?" A guard called out as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"I've been told to inform you of some bad news..."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Your ship was destroyed in the storm...along with the entire port. I'm afraid that the soonest anyone will be able to leave will be in about by so weeks time!"

"What?!" Agdar asked. "Great! Just great! Bien could this get any worse?"

"Well...um...CAWA has reported that...there is a tropical storm heading to Arendelle that will make landfall there in around three days."

"Maybe another two weeks in corona isn't so bad..."

"What's left of corona...if anything..."

* * *

**I know there are a few discrepancies with facts, especially the weather reporting in that era since I'm unsure weather they had that knowledge on weather formations back then. But, those discrepancies were needed otherwise this one shot couldn't be possible.**

**You might be asking where the heck I got this prompt from...well...ingot this prompt from my own actions in that hurricane the other day. I seriously pulled an Anna (well not that crazy) and stood outside, in the eye of the storm, taking videos. I know it seems crazy...but I love crazy. Shit! I'm starting to sound like Anna!**

**And...I'm guessing that several of you were staring at the weather report in italics within this one shot going like "what the heck does this mean?". Well, that was my initial reaction when I first read a weather report online as well. Amazingly, the weather report that Anna read above was custom made by me. I didn't copy and paste. I completely made it myself with my own wind speeds, tracks, kingdom names and forecasts. So...I created a fictional hurricane report for this story. That took thirty minutes on its own accord. And technically, it should make some sense and actually be realistic to some extent I comparison to real hurricane reports.**

**Readerz99: I will do your prompt as well so don't worry.**

**WarThunder: I'm afraid not. The place I was in didn't have much damage so all i got was videos of wind and rain. **

**Evil laugh: great idea. I might do it...**

**Well, its time for me to rest and take my mind of doing dangerous stunts and focus on less insane stuff like writing FanFiction during my college lectures...**

**Prompts? Anymore prompts? I've got enough for at least another 4-6 stories but I would always love to hear more...**

**I have also created the community for family reunion fics. It is called "A royal reunion" and currently has six stories. If youre into family reunion fics, then do check it out. And if you know of any reunion fics that are not mentioned there, then please inform me. Thank you.**

**-TacticX**


	9. A Change Of Mind

"Papa! Elsa never takes a break from her duties. All she ever does is work and work and sign documents and work!" Anna complained at the table. It was currently lunchtime and Elsa was late as usual having to look over several documents regarding military organization and inbound derogatory meetings.

"Now dear. You know your sister is busy." Agdar said through a mouthful of food.

"Darling...manners." Idun said from the other side.

"You don't complain about Anna when she jams a pork chop in her mouth." Agdar muttered before turning back to his daughter. "Anyway, being queen is a tough responsibility. I'm sure that your sister has plenty of free time though."

"Papa...she's slept 15 hours in the last week, she worked through the whole Monday without breakfast and lunch, and actually collapsed from exhaustion in my arms the other day." Anna said plainly.

"On second thoughts...maybe she does need a break." Agdar said.

"Sorry I'm late." Elsa groaned as she entered the dining room. She was a mess. Her hair was poorly done into a bun with strands sticking out in all directions. She was even paler than normal, probably from sleep deprivation, and she had bags underneath her eyes. The three of them watched as she shuffled towards her seat and slumped into it sleepily, a yawn escaping from her as she reached for a glass of water.

"Um...Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Huh...oh yeah. Just a bit tired is all." Elsa mumbled as she poured some water from a jug, overestimating the capacity of her glass and causing the water to spill on to the table. "Whoops...my bad."

Anna glanced at her parents who were sharing the same look as Anna on their faces. She shot a look at her father telling him to do something since when it involved missing work, Elsa nearly never listened to Anna.

"Elsa. Are you...feeling alright?" Agdar asked.

"Yeah...why?" Elsa asked as a servant came over to mop up the floor.

"Well, you seem a little paler than usual." Agdar commented.

"I'm always pale." Elsa muttered back.

"Yeah...but...not like this." Anna said. Elsa mumbled something in response but no one could tell what it was. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Not today. I'm mind of tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"That's it! The non-exhausted Elsa would never say that." Agdar stated. "Elsa. I am prohibiting you from doing any queenly duties for the next few days until you get some proper rest and relaxation."

"What?" Elsa shrieked. "I am perfectly capable of working."

"Your pouring juice into your plate sister." Anna pointed out. Elsa moved the jug aside as the juice spilled to the floor, the servant approaching to mop the floor again.

"Still! I am in a fit enough...mind...state to work."

"See! I know you're exhausted." Anna said. "The real Elsa would have said something on the line of, I am in a stable enough mental state to function properly without succumbing to tiredness."

"The real Anna wouldn't understand that, let alone say it herself." Idun mumbled as she stared at her youngest daughter who was glaring back at her.

"Yeah...well, you are still not working." Agdar said.

"Who's going to look after the kingdom?" Elsa asked.

"Me and your mother." Agdar said. "Well handle your duties."

"What? I never agreed to that!" Idun stated.

"Dear..."

"But...I..._sigh..._Fine!" Idun grumbled. "I return home from a shipwreck and the first thing I'm greeted with is duties."

"Mama. You returned nearly a year ago...and you used to be queen so you should be used to it." Anna said with a chuckle.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Elsa asked with a wave of her hands.

"Well...first of all, you could get some rest. Then, I'm sure that your sister would be glad to find something for you to do."

"I don't need sleep!"

"If you don't get some sleep, you won't look beautiful anymore...and I'll tell the servants not to give you anymore chocolate." Anna told her sister, the last part in a deathly whisper.

"Fine! But after that, I'll decide what activities we do."

"Mama! Elsa is forcing me to go to the library!" Anna assumed causing her parents to chuckle.

"I said no such thing! There are other places we can go."

"You mean that you know places other than the library?" Anna asked with a dramatic gasps as she places a hand over her mouth and pretended to swoon, to Agdar and Idun's amusement. Elsa just continued to glare at her younger sibling who was now getting back up, giggling like mad.

"So Elsa...do I make myself clear? No work?" Agdar asked.

"Are you sure that we can't get to some sort of deal. I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"The way you said that, it seems like you don't trust us, the previous monarchs for 35 years!" Agdar said with a frown. "We're not Anna."

"HEY!"

"Your majesty. A load of paperwork has just arrived from the Coronian high capital. They request that you look over all of it and determine whether the deal is good enough for Arendelle and its allies." Kai interrupted as he entered the room with a massive stack of paperwork that reached up to his nose. Elsa stared at it with wide eyes before a grin slowly crept on her face.

"Actually Kai, my Father and mother are the current monarchs for the next few days as per their request. So, I believe that is the responsibility of my mother and father now." Elsa sneered as she turned to her parents who were looking at the paperwork as if it were on fire.

"Um...I just remembered that I have to accompany Anna to a haircut..." Idun lied as to excuse herself form the work.

"Exactly..." Anna said as she glanced between her mother and Agdar, who was looking at the two of them in horror.

"Actually, I can take Anna instead." Elsa said.

"Um...I can come too..." Idun said but Elsa just shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. I am more than capable of taking care of Anna." Elsa said as Anna sighed and gave in to the fact that she couldn't get her mother out of this one. Agdar looked slightly happier that he wasn't the only one to endure this diplomatic torture, but he still looked pissed at spending the entire day in the study. Then again, Elsa deserved a break.

"I'm going to regret this in due course." Agdar muttered as he resumed to eating his breakfast.

"Yay...you finally have a day off." Anna laughed as she smiled at her sister. "What shall we do first?"

* * *

"Of course."

Anna watched as Elsa flopped down on the bed and patted next to her. "I thought you would be tired."

"A bit..." Elsa muttered. Seeing the look of disbelief on her sisters face, she added, "Okay...maybe a lot. But I'm not a heavy sleeper anyway, unlike you who requires three servants and a dozen knocks just to be woken up for breakfast."

"Its not a dozen! More like 11...but anyway, you are the one who needs to rest anyway. So go to sleep. I'll be right here..." Anna said. Elsa giggled slightly as she cuddled her sister and looked out of the window. She could see Fury, their ice dragon, perched on the wall looking over the glistening waters of the Arendellian fjord.

"Maybe we could go dragon...of course...as expected..." Elsa mumbled as she watched her sisters sleeping form. Anna had just woken up about five hours ago yet she had fallen asleep as if she hasn't slept for days. Typical Anna. Elsa watched her sister's sleeping form before closing her own eyes for a quick nap.

_6 hours later..._

"Elsa! Wake up."

"What...do I have a meeting?" Elsa grumbled sleepily as she turned to her side and pushed a figure besides her. She heard a squeal, follows by an audible thump, and immediately knew she had pushed her sister off. "Anna?"

"Right here...on the floor. No, you don't have a meeting. Papa is taking care of it and since Arendelle is still standing, mama and papa must still know their stuff." Anna said as she watched her sister climb out of bed sleepily. "Well since you're awake now, that means we can go and do something."

"Like what?"

"Let's go for a stroll in the woods." Anna suggested.

"At this time?" Elsa asked in surprise. It was already 7 in the evening at the Arendellian sky shone a dark violet hue, as the moon's reflection reflected and refracted off the surface of the fjord. "It's evening Anna. The forest is dangerous at this time a night."

"That's why we'll be with Kristoff. Relax. I've done this numerous times before. I used to sneak out of the castle and into the woods several times a week for the last thirteen years." Anna told Elsa who frowned back at her. "What? You can't seriously expect me to stay cooped up within a castle. Who could live like...oh...um...never mind."

"Well, of we are, let me get dressed first." Elsa said as she walked towards her wardrobe.

"Ooh...I like tired Elsa. You would usually burst into some sort of ramble about me being unruly and doing dangerous stuff and various other things that I nearly never listen to."

"Yeah...well don't get used to it. I still remember that accident last month." Elsa said as she shot a glare at Anna.

"What? I said I was sorry!" Anna laughed. "It couldn't be that bad!"

"I got locked in the dungeon and charged for attempted treason."

"Yeah...the look on the captain's face when he found out you really were the queen was priceless. But it couldn't really have been that hard to recognize you."

"I was dressed like a commoner to the point that I bared no resemblance to myself. Even Kristoff didn't recognize me!"

"And who's idea was that?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Yours!"

"Oh...well the last is in the past. Get dressed so we can go out. I'll meet you at the stables!" Anna said as she ran out of the door. Elsa looked at the clock and sighed. Sure she had ice powers but she still didn't like the idea of her and her sister going out into the woods at this time a night, what with the bandits and wolves and other stuff. She out on a light outdoor dress and corrected her bun, before proceeding out of the door and going after her sister who would probably be at the stables by now.

_Stables..._

"Yay! You came!" Anna shrieked upon curving sight of her sister approaching. "I knew you couldn't resist. See Kristoff? I told you she wasn't a boring killjoy!"

"Anna!"

"I'm sorry...Kristoff called me a what?" Elsa asked as she frowned at the ice harvester who was avoiding eye contact with the queen.

"Anyway...let's go!" Anna said excitedly as she climbed into the sleigh with Kristoff. Elsa followed a few seconds later.

"Right! Let's go Sven." Kristoff said. They took off into the forest as fast as they could so as to reach upper forest within the next hour.

_An hour later..._

"We're here!" Anna said as she climbed out of the sleigh and pulled her sister out with her.

"Yeah...so what are we doing here?" Elsa asked as she followed her sister into the forest. Kristoff stayed behind on the sleigh and watched Sven and to make sure that the surroundings were clear.

"Nothing. The skies awake so I'm awake." Anna giggled gently as they came across a clearing. "I used to this place when I was younger."

"How did you even get here?" Elsa asked a she looked at the distance between this place and Arendelle. It was a good 30 minutes by horse but several hours by foot.

"Of course I took a horse." Anna said as she looked at the trees and gasped when she spotted a specific fir. "Quickly...this way."

Elsa followed Anna until they came up to a tall fir tree that was on a small outcrop of rock. Anna looked up it and the jumped on to it.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Elsa shrieked.

"Climbing it. I always used to climb this tree when I was younger. If you get to the top, then you can see the whole of Arendelle and all the surrounding lands. It's even more beautiful at this time a night. Come on." Anna said as she extended her arm for Elsa to grab.

"No way...I don't climb trees."

"But you're not scared of heights anymore." Anna said.

"That doesn't mean I can climb trees."

"On come on. Its easy!"

Elsa looked up at the tree as her sister started to climb it to the top. She thought over it for a few seconds before succumbing to Anna's influence.

"Why do I always follow her?" Elsa asked herself quietly. She crafted a large pile of snow around the base of the tree before grabbing the tree with her hands and started to climb it.

"You should really see the view up here Elsa." Anna called back down as she looked over the top of the tree. She could see Arendelle in the distance as well as the north mountain and the fjord. She looked down to see her sister struggling with the last few feet of the tree. "Come on...you can do it."

"Nearly...there..." as she grabbed the branch right below Anna's. She held it tightly as Anna helped her up to the same level as he'd.

"There you go sis...now look at the view." Anna said as she pointed out across the lands. Elsa just stared in shock and awe, captivated by how beautiful it was from here, especially at night time. She had yet to take Fury for a spin at night, even though Anna wanted to numerous times, since she didn't think it was safe. "What do you think?"

"Well, it'll probably look amazing if we were flying...so until then, it still looks better from the air." Elsa told her.

"Getting picky with your scenes now, are we?" Anna asked with a raised brow. Elsa looked around to the north mountain where she could see the faint outline of her ice castle's roof. She wondered if marshmallow was still terrorizing any trespassers as she began to climb down after her sister. "Careful sis. I have fallen several times here. I think the first was when I was nine...and broke my arm. Then again when I was twelve...and broke my other arm."

"I believe Kristoff's description of you as a walking disaster..."

"He called me what? Oh...he is getting it from now on. No more late night..." Anna stopped short as she looked at her sister who was staring at her wide eyed. "...um...strolls."

"Anna! What are these late night activities you are speaking about?"

"Nothing. We're not doing anything bad if that's what you're asking...hey...a squirrel." Anna said has she pointed to another tree to distract her sister. Knowing Elsa like squirrels, she fell for it and looked away.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Must have been a shadow." Anna said as she jumped the rest of the way down and landed in the pile of snow. "Come on then..."

"Hold on...I'm not too good at climbing." Elsa said as she slowly moved downwards and rested on a large branch. "Okay...now let me just ...ARGH!"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she watched the branch give way and her sister fall to the ground. Anna jumped in front to try and catch her sister but she wasn't fast enough. She watched in horror as her sister crashed into the snow below and disappeared into it. Anna ran over as fast as she could, sighing a massive breath of relief as her sister suddenly emerged from the snow mound unscathed.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as she watched her sister stand up and wipe some snow off her dress.

"I'm...alright." Elsa said, slightly shaken. "Well...that was lu..."

_CRASH!_

"ELSA!" Anna screamed in horror as she watched the large branch slam right onto Elsa's head, knocking her out cold and unto the ground. She ran over to her sister's unconscious form and gasped as she caught sight of sizable bruise forming on her sister's head.

"Anna!" Came Kristoff's from the forest. A few seconds later, the ice harvester and Sven emerged hurriedly from the tree line and ran over to the two sisters. "What happened?"

"She fell...then...the branch fell and it hit her on the head." Anna said as she tried to shake her sister awake, to no avail. Kristoff gasped when he caught sight of just how large the branch was.

"We have to get her back to Arendelle now. There's a chance she could have suffered a concussion." Kristoff told Anna as she picked up the queen in his arms. They quickly entered the sleigh before Kristoff set Elsa's body by her sister. Anna held her unconscious sister tightly as Kristoff surged Sven to get back to Arendelle as fast as possible.

_Back at the castle..._

"Where the heck are those two?" Agdar asked worriedly as he and Idun sat in the common room. Suddenly, they heard commotion downstairs followed by the hurried rush of footsteps past their door. Agdar got up and ran over to the door but was beaten to it by someone on the other side. "What's going on?"

"Something has happened to the queen." Kai said before running off with the other guards towards the infirmary. Idun couldn't have run any am faster as she felt towards them infirmity with Agdar in tow. Hey no used open the infirmary do and was greeted with a teary eyed Anna and their elder daughter's form lying in one of the beds with a sizable bruise just above her hairline.

"What happened?" Idun screamed as she ran over to Elsa's side.

"We were climbing a tree...then ...she fell...but she was alright and then this branch knocked her on her head." Anna explained.

"How big was this branch?" The physician asked as he inspected the queen.

"About six inches wide and maybe weighed about a fifty pounds." Kristoff estimated. The physician looked at him in disbelief before looking back at he bruise on Elsa's head before looking at the parents and Anna.

"She is lucky...she has suffered a mild concussion, but with an object that heavy impacting her head, it could have possibly been a whole lot worse." They physician explained to Idun, Agdar and Anna.

"Will she be alright?" Anna asked.

"Um...well...right now I can't say or certain whether she will be perfectly fine. I mean, with an injury like that directly to the head, for all we know she could suffer some long term effect or temporary amnesia or...well, I can't say for certain until she is awake. Only then, can I make a full diagnostics and tell the results."

"Anna! Want were you thinking climbing trees?" Agdar asked his youngest daughter, slightly angry but too concerned about Elsa to actually snap.

"I...I didn't think that she would fall." Anna said. "I could do it..."

"Just because you can doesn't mean that your sister could. I can only pray she'll be alright." Agdar muttered as he looked back at Elsa and stroked her gently on the head. Idun and Anna sat next to her as Kristoff kissed Anna before leaving with the doctor. Then three of them stayed by Elsa's side for several hours before eventually leaving because Kai forced then too saying that she'll still be there in the morning and will be fine.

Anna walked back to her room guiltily knowing that she was technically the one responsible for her sister's accident. She slowly climbed into bed before cuddling her pillow and crying quietly into it, wishing that she had not actually gone for that stroll after all. How stupid she could be sometimes.

Luckily Elsa was the smart one in the family...she could only now pray that her sister would be fine.

_The next morning at the infirmary..._

"Huh...what going on?" Elsa muttered as she slowly awakened and looked around she waited a few seconds for her sight to adjust to the brightness.

"Your majesty...you're awake." The physician said as he approached her and checked the wound on her head. To his surprise, the wound had faded a lot faster than his initial estimates and was now only slightly visible. He guessed that her powers had accelerated her healing process. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry..." Elsa giggled.

"Of course your majesty." They physician said with a smile as he called one to the servants to get some food. He returned back to the queen as the servant walked away towards the kitchens.

"So...do you in any way feel disoriented or slightly sick. Do you feel out of the ordinary in any way?"

"Not really...what time is it?"

"7 am your majesty. Don't worry about any duties though. I believe your father and mother are taking care of that."

"I'm not worrying. My duties are boring anyway. Signing documents all day and handling idiots in suits...meh..." Elsa said with a slight chuckle before grabbing the glass of water by her side and drinking it. The doctor raised an eyebrow to Elsa's remark but thought nothing of it as the servant came back in with the tray of food.

"Here you go your majesty." The servant said as he handed her the tray of food.

"Eww...vegetables." Elsa said, slightly disgusted, as she squirmed at the sight of the green vegetables. The physician raised both eyebrows to this since he could have sworn that the queen was quite alright with vegetables. It was usually the princess who hated vegetables with her life and usually required her mother to threaten to force feed her before she accepted.

"You...don't want the vegetables?" Then physician asked as the servant stared in shock. Even the servant knew the queen liked veggies.

"Vegetables are gross...do you have any chocolate instead?" Elsa asked with a smile goofy smile. The physician kept his eyes trained on the queen as he took a step backwards while the servant rushed back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright your majesty?"

"Like an eagle in the sky." Elsa exclaimed dramatically. The physician continued to stare for a few seconds earning himself a quirked brow from the queen.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked. The physician just shook his head as the servant returned back in with a plate of chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" Elsa squealed as she grabbed the plate and began stuffing them chocolates into her mouth, not caring that the physician and servant were watching her. The servant tried desperately to stifle his laughter as he looked at the Queen's chocolate covered face, the physician staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. He knew the queen loved chocolate but this was already bordering on the line of Anna's addiction.

"I thought it was the princess who usually did this type of thing." The servant whispered to the physician who nodded in response, his gaze still on Elsa.

"Do you have any more?" Elsa asked as she smacked her lips and handed the plate back to the chuckling servant. "What?"

"Nothing your majesty." The servant laughed. "More chocolate?"

Elsa nodded in response as the servant ran out of the door, his laughter being heard from all the way down the corridor.

"What's with him?" Elsa asked the physician.

"Well...its just...usually that eating style is reserved for the princess." The physician muttered. Elsa shrugged in response as the physician walked over to his table and grabbed several medical instruments. "Right...pushing this aside...I just need to perform a minor check up to make sure you are physically fine."

"Alright." Elsa said as the servant stuck something in her mouth. "How long is this going to take?"

"Around thirty minutes."

"Aw...that's too long."

"Well...um...I'll try to speed it up then." _Damn this girl is starting to act like her sister...what the fuck?_ "Okay...now let me just check your eyes...good. Now lean forward a bit...breathe in...now out...alright. You seem to be alright physically."

"Yay! Can I go now?"

"Um...not yet...we still have to do the mental test."

"Okay..."

"Now I'm going to hold up a series of cards and I want you to tell me what you see..."

"Alright...sounds easy...lets do this!" Elsa squealed joyfully. The physician stared at her for a few seconds before nodding and holding up a card. "Just say the first thing that comes to you mind.

"A giant cookie monster."

The physician looked at Elsa as if she had just exploded before looking at the card in his hand to make sure that the cards were real.

"Er...okay..next one."

"A flying reindeer."

_Is this for real?_

"A ship with squiggles for sails..."

_What the heck?_

"A person playing a guitar while dancing on top of a pink cannon."

_Dafaq? These cards are bleeding black!_

"Um...a snowman army invading Arendelle."

_Oh shit. I think I'm giving her ideas..._

"A big bunch of squiggly lines on a white background."

_? #"*-$( ?"-$*?( !_

"An idiot holding a bunch of cards."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You asked what was on the cards." Elsa said has she pointed to the card in his hand. He looked at it and saw it was just a large blob with a few blobs in front of it. He stared at the wall for as second before tossing the cards behind his back and walking back to his desk. "Can I go now? This is getting really boring."

"Yes..." _What the heck! Even if I say no she'll just bury me in snow and overrule me. Surely she can't be anymore psychotic than princess Anna._

"Yay!" Elsa sailed as she jumped out of bed and knocked over the pitcher of water on the desk. "Oops...sorry..."

She then ran out of the room and down the corridor towards her sister's room.

"I should have become an ice harvester..."

* * *

"Come back...Mr choco...I wanna eat you." Anna muttered in her sleep, oblivious to the person crawling into her bed.

"Hey Anna..."

"Hmm...let's fly through the sky..."

"Anna! Wake up."

Anna's eyes snapped open as she looked up to be greeted by someone who was grinning from ear to ear.

"HI!" Elsa squeaked.

"AAAAAH!" Anna screamed as she threw Elsa off, still disoriented from the sudden awakening. "What...Elsa? You're alright?"

"Well duh! What did you expect sleepyhead." Elsa giggled as she stood up and jumped onto her sister's bed.

"I..I'm sorry for what happened yesterday..." Anna was cut off as Elsa threw a pillow at her face.

"You don't need to apologize! I don't even remember what happened clearly." Elsa said. "Now come on! It's breakfast time. I told the servants to make some chocolate pancakes."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Elsa squealed. Anna quickly jumped out of bed and rushed towards her wardrobe as Elsa rolled off the bed and moved towards the door. Anna quickly donned on the simplest dress she could find before following he'd sister and running towards the dinning room, both if them laughing as they passed their parents room.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Agdar asked as he climbed out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom.

"Not really...do you think Elsa is alright?" Idun asked. She hadn't managed to get a lot of sleep in the last night because of her constant concern for her eldest daughter. The thought of seeing Elsa hurt again, whether physically or mentally hurt her fiercely.

"I think the giggling outside sounded like the both of them." Agdar stated as he emerged and rushed towards the wardrobe. "Come on...let's to and check."

The two of them changed as fast as possible before leaving their bedroom and heading towards the infirmary. They opened it to reveal the doctor drinking an entire bottle of whiskey as if it was his last night alive.

"Oh hey...Agdar and...brunette Elsa...how you?" The physician giggled.

"Er...is everything alright Arenn?" Agdar asked as he observed the mess of mental cards lying on the floor.

"Fine...just fine. I was just...recollecting my life...and all the mistakes I made. Like becoming a physician for one...god. It is hell..." Arenn laughed drunkenly as he took another swig from the whiskey bottle.

"This kingdom is getting crazier by the day..." Idun muttered to her husband.

"So...um...since Elsa isn't here I believe she is fine...right?"

"Yeah...she's fine. You now have two Anna's!" The physician laughed as he fell to the floor and crawled to one to the beds to stand up on.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well...I think that knock did...oh shit...I think my heart just stopped." The physician said as his eyes widened. The next second, he collapsed to the floor and lay still.

"OH MY GOD!" Idun abseiled. Agdar ran over but just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's alive...just...really really drunk..." Agdar said with a shake of his head as he stood up.

"What did he mean we have two Anna's?" Idun asked.

"He's pissed out of his mind. He's bound to stay stupid things. Let's just go to the dining room and see for ourselves." Agdar said. The two of them made their way towards the dining room where the doors where slightly open. They could here giggling and singing as they approached the dining room. As they opened it, they were greeted with a giggling Anna and a singing Elsa.

_Let it go...let it go..._

_I am one with the wind and sky..._

_Let it go...let it go..._

_You'll never see me fly...er cry...oh damn..._

"What the heck is going on here?" Agdar asked Anna quietly as he watched Elsa take a seat and grab a chocolate pancake.

"I don't know...but for some reason, Elsa seems to be more fun now than I remember. Before, at this time a day, she would usually be talking about upcoming meeting or books or things with numbers..." Anna said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Er...okay..." Agdar said as he and Idun sat on the opposite side of the table, keeping an eye on their two daughters. Idun watched Anna stuff a pancake into her mouth...Elsa doing the same thing! Elsa was usually the one that would scold Anna for not acting royal or eating like her...father...

"Vhat?" Agdar asked with a mouthful as he looked at his wife.

"Do you think that Elsa is acting a bit odd?" Idun asked as she watched Elsa summon a small snowman which started running across the table and grabbing chocolates.

"Not really..." Agdar replied.

"Hey Anna...maybe we should go flying later! Mama and papa are doing my duties so I'm free!" Elsa said to her sister. Anna initially laughed but then quirked a brow as she stared back at her sister before looking at her parents.

"Okay...I think I see what you mean." Agdar muttered as he frowned at his eldest daughter. He looked towards Anna who was looking at Elsa quizzically as if she had spoken in a foreign language.

"Er Elsa...since when did you ever like flying. You're usually the one that doesn't want to because of your fear of flying...no matter how many times you say that you're not fearful of flying anymore..." Anna said.

"I'm not scared of flying! Not anymore...uh uh...both this queen. Now let's go flying later. I've always wanted to try some stunts in the air." Elsa said. And with that, she went back to eating her pancakes.

"Papa? What's wrong with Elsa? That's usually something I would say and usually Elsa would be like, Hell No!" Anna told her father.

"Yeah...Elsa? Are you alright?" Agdar asked.

"First the physician now you?"

"So that's what the physician..."

"FINALLY!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle. "Elsa is willing to do what I do!"

"Yeah...and it took a 50 pound block of wood to do that." Agdar muttered under his breath causing Idun to spit out her drink with a snort.

"Quickly! Let's finish our breakfast so we can go!" Anna squealed as she shoveled the rest of her pancakes into her mouth, Elsa doing the same thing. Agdar and Idun watched their two daughters and prayed to god that someone would eventually knock some sense into Elsa...literally.

"Come on!" Elsa squealed as Anna followed her towards the entrance of the castle.

"The minute the physician is sober...were asking how to reverse this! One Anna Is more than enough in this castle!" Agdar stated as Idun nodded.

"What's this about another Anna?" Kai asked as he and Gerda entered the room.

"Well...Elsa hit her head yesterday and it appears that she seems to have adapted Anna's personality." Idun explained. To say Kai and Gerda were horrors truck was an understatement.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope...sorry Kai." Agdar said.

"Well...there must be a way to turn her back!" Kai cried out.

"Well...if a knock on the head started this, then maybe another knock can turn her back." Gerda suggested.

"There is no way we are going to do that...or let anyone else do that...to our own daughter." Agdar shouted. "And that's final!"

"So your fine with having two Anna's running around the castle?" Kai asked with a raised brow.

"We'll do it as a last resort." Agdar said.

* * *

"So...where are you two going?" Kristoff asked as he caught sight of the sisters running towards him.

"Going dragon riding." Elsa said.

"I can only imagine what Anna must have bribed you with for you to tag alone." Kristoff laughed.

"Actually, I was the one that suggested for us to go riding." Elsa said.

"I think my hearing must be faulty. Could you repeat that?"

"You heard me the first time." Elsa said as she watched her sister call Fury down. Kristoff looked at her in shock as she ran towards Anna and mouthed Fury.

"Tell me you heard that too buddy." Kristoff said to Sven. Sven nodded in response as the both of then watched the sister's in shock.

"I'm flying this time!" Elsa stated.

"Hey...fury is my dragon!"

"But who made him?" Elsa as led with a grin.

"Me...fine you...well come on then!" Anna said impatiently as Elsa got in front and strapped in. "Let's go!"

And with that, Fury took off into the sky.

"Just as amazing every time we do it!" Anna laughed. "Except...no you're in charge. Please don't get us killed!"

"Your lack of faith in me is quite unnerving." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Even with a change in personality, you're still a dork."

"Anna!"

"Come on...if you're really different, then let's do some stunts!" Anna squealed as she gripped Elsa's waist tightly.

"Alright!" Elsa shouted. She pulled back hard on the reins, causing Fury to suddenly enter a steep ascent. Elsa and Anna squealed with excitement as Fury suddenly slowed down before entering a vertical dive to the ground. They could see the ground fast approaching as they zipped past the clouds and not mirth mountain. Elsa pulled back hard on the reins as they approached the fjord.

"Um...maybe we should pull up now..." Anna said, slightly worried by how fast they were going.

"I'm trying." Elsa said she pulled back as hard as she could. Fury tried to come out of the vertical descent as fast as he could, but the fjord was too close. As soon as they were horizontal again, they slammed into the cold waters of the fjord.

"AAH!" Anna screamed as she emerged from the waters, slightly shivering. This was definitely not a good time to go swimming in the fjord...not during winter. "ELSA!"

"Over here!" Elsa called out from she side. Anna looked around to see Elsa swimming towards fury who was busy trying to stay a over water. Luckily his wings served a double purpose as floats. Anna swam over towards her sister and pulled her up. To her surprise, there was not a single flicker of free across Elsa's face and if anything, she seemed even more enthralled now than she was before.

"Well...this incident definitely proved you've changed. The normal Elsa would have been shrieking like crazy and this entire fjord would have already been frozen." Anna laughed.

"Hey! Just because my personality changed, doesn't mean my memories have."

"Hehe...now what?" Anna asked as they looked to see they were in them model of the fjord. They looked back to Arendelle and could see numerous people standing at the edge pointing out to them. Anna guessed they must have been really freaked out when the saw the dragon splash down with their queen and princess.

"Wanna go ice skating?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Well...I can't skate...but alright! Maybe in the courtyard?" Anna asked.

"May! Let's do it on a kingdom-wide scale!" Elsa suggested as she lifted her hands up and let her magic flow freely.

* * *

"Woohoo. Are you sober yet?"

"Huh...oh god...I feel like I've been beaten to shit..." Arenn moaned as he rolled over and used the infirmary bed to help himself up.

"That's what you get for drowning yourself in whiskey." Agdar said.

"Oh...hey...your majesty."

"I haven't been called that for four years. Anyway, we're hear about Elsa."

"Oh...she still alive?" Arenn asked.

"Yes...why?" Idun asked worriedly. "Is something going to happen?"

"No...no. I just assumed that since he'd personality how resembles Anna's...that she would be doing wreck less and dangerous things." Arenn said as he sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He sighed before reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a small herbal mixture, which he drunk Ina single gulp before putting it back down on the table.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to explain why my eldest daughter has suddenly undergone a personality change?" Agdar asked.

"Oh yeah...that. Um well...you probably already know that it was caused by the impact on her head right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...from what I have seen and heard so far...well...its kind of hard to explain so please bare with me here. Since Elsa and Anna are sisters...they share common traits between them. Take for example their love of chocolate, or their live of fluffy animals like bunnies and dogs."

"I'm pretty sure they got all that from their mother." Agdar said.

"Exactly...so they share that. Apparently though, Anna seems to have only gotten your love of the hunt, whereas Elsa has only gotten your regality." The physician pointed out to Agdar.

"Agdar? Regal? HA! You must still be drunk!" Idun laughed as Elsa shot her a glare. "Elsa clearly got her regality from me."

"Among other things..." Agdar muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So...what does all of this have to do with what happened to Elsa?" Agdar asked.

"Well you see...since they're related, they also share a common personality. not see it, but may can technically have each others personality if the trigger is correct. I mean, if Anna was under that tree instead of Elsa then who knows...you could possibly have had a regal Anna who cares about her image a lot and acts even more regal than most kings and queens...will you lot stop laughing!" Arenn snapped.

"Sorry...its just that...we tried to imagine Anna acting...like Elsa...and...and...oh god..." Agdar laughed on the floor as Idun buried her head into a pillow and giggled away. The physician raised a brow when he caught sight of Kai and Gerda chuckling by the doorway.

"No offense Mr. Arenn, but if it tool a fifty pound branch to knock Anna's personality into Elsa, then it'll probably take the combined wight of all the trees in Arendelle to remotely knock part of Elsa's into Anna's mind." Kai laughed.

"Out!" The physician growled at the servants who's laughter could still be heard down the halls. "Are you two done yet?"

"Um...hehe...uh...yeah." Agdar said as he cleared his throat and poked Idun in the side to stop her from laughing.

"Sorry." Idun said meekly as she put on a straight face.

"Right...where was I...oh yeah...so, because they're related, it seems that the impact on Elsa's head has temporarily shifted her personality to resemble Anna's...instead of her usual own personality. Were talking about, fearlessness, the temptation of doing dangerous and death defying stunts, lack of concern for own personal safety...you know...the daredevil attitude...or princess Anna straight up!"

"My daughter is not a daredevil."

"She broke her arm three times in a week when she was ten from climbing on the castle roof. But...this is where the whole, resemble, part comes in. I say resemble because it isn't a direct replica of her sister's personality. I fear that she may be even more daring than princess Anna herself. There's no telling just how much that impact has changed her by. I've seen people undergo complete personality shifts after an impact liked that. I see absolutely no fear in Elsa whatsoever...where as Anna does have some, though it is rare."

"Um...anyway...is there any cure to this? I mean, one Anna is more than enough in this castle."

"I agree. We don't have enough doctors in the castle to handle anymore daredevils." Arenn said. "But yes...there is a cure."

"There is? What is it?" Agdar asked.

"Well...if a knock to the head started this all off...then its only common sense that another knock to the head should reverse it." The physician said.

"So you're saying, that we have to somehow knock our daughter on the head with an equivalent impact to change her back?" Agdar asked in shock to which Arenn nodded.

"Well...I'm not going to hurt my daughter...so I'm out of the question." Idun said.

"Same here." Agdar said.

"Relax you two. If I know Anna well enough, which I do since i see her more often than my own son, then she'll probably be the one to apply that blow. Either by accident of forcibly...she'll end up being the one to do it." Arenn said as he pulled out another bottle of whiskey.

"Anna would never hurt Elsa forcibly."

"Well...do you know what makes Anna stand out against all the other people in Arendelle and the Coronian empire?" The physician asked as he poured some whiskey into a glass...then drunk out of the bottle.

"No...what?"

"Her personality. Everyone loves her because she's funny, over-enthusiastic, daring, optimistic and fun-loving. It's lien her personal trait...unique to the princess of Arendelle. Now...imagine what would happen...if her sister was to supersede her on all those things...and become the new star of Arendelle. Now, Anna isn't an attention seeker...but she's not the type that likes being ignored either. So...I'll give it a week before Anna snaps..." They physician said as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Mr Agdar? Mrs Idun? Um, you might want to look out of the window." Kai said as he entered the room again. Agdar and Idun looked at each other before standing up and rushing towards the windows. They gasped in shock at what they saw. The fjord was completely frozen over. But unlike Anna's retelling of the great freeze where everyone was freaking out, the whole town was instead ice skating on the frozen fjord as if it was normal.

* * *

"AAAH!" Anna screamed as she slid across the fjord. Her sister grabbed her before she could slam into anymore people.

"A year of training and you still can't skate?" Elsa laughed.

"Nope..."

"Ooh...I know...wanna go ice boarding?" Elsa asked.

"Ice what?"

"Its like snow boarding...but using ice instead of snow." Elsa said. Anna watched as he sister crafted several ramps of and a few mounds. Several of the younger, teenage, citizen gasped in excitement as Elsa made several snow boards and handed it to them. They squealed excitedly as they ran towards the ramps and started ice boarding on them. "Come on!"

"Elsa...I can't skate...how am I supposed to do this?" Anna asked.

"Relax. It'll be fine!" Elsa said as she pulled her sister up the ramp until they were at least fifty feet off the ground. "Ready?"

"Um...I think so...ARGH!" Anna screamed as she slid down the slope with her sister. She quickly lost her grip on her sister's hand and slid away towards one of the other boarders who barely missed her. "That was...OOF!"

Elsa skated over to her sister who was laying on the ground, flat on her back, gasping.

"That...actually...hurt..."

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked with a giggle.

"I think so..." Anna said as she tried to get up.

"This is so cool!" Several of the teenagers said as they came up to the queen with their ice boards. "I didn't think you see the social kind!"

"Well...I recently had a change...so...I am now." Elsa laughed. "Wanna go skate down the larger slope? I can make the slope even more slippery to go faster!"

"That is so awesome! Let's do it!" The teenagers shouted as they ran towards the slope with their queen.

"Um...Elsa...Elsa! Wait up..." Anna yelled but Elsa was already at the other end of the ice rink. "Great...just great..."

_An hour later..._

"I would have thought you would be with your sister." Kristoff said as he approached Anna. She was sitting alone on a bench watching the townspeople enjoying themselves on the ice rink.

"Yeah...but Elsa seems a little occupied at the moment." Anna said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Anna replied as she shook her head and stared at the ground.

"Just because I'm an ice harvester, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Kristoff said as he sat next to his girlfriend. "Come on...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...well...I think that Elsa has changed since that hit on her head."

"Er...yeah. I think that's pretty obvious."

"No...that's jot what I meant...I mean...sure she is more like me...but is that a good thing?"

"Definitely not. One Anna is more than enough." Seeing the glare on Anna's face, Kristoff decided to shut up and let her speak. "So...what exactly is concerning you here?"

"Well...did you see the way Elsa stuck me up back there. I was on the ground and she just skated off with the others to the ramp, leaving me there on the ground." Anna said.

"So you're telling me that you have never stuck your sister up like that before?"

"Er...well...um..." Anna looked to the ground knowing that she had done it several times before like when Elsa needed help in a meeting and Anna just ran off because of a flowed festival in town. "I guess that could count as karma. But I just can't shake this feeling out of me. Seeing everyone around her now..."

"Oh...my...god..." Kristoff gasped causing Anna to look at him questioningly. "You're jealous!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Anna shrieked. "I would never be jealous of my sister."

"Wait...you're upset because she left you laying there...and because everyone is paying attention to her while you're sitting here all alone?"

"Yeah..."

"That's jealousy."

"No its not!"

"Yeah...it kind of is." Kristoff said.

"No its not...you don't know what you're taking about."

"Anna! One of the citizens just brought a triple cream chocolate cake." Elsa said as she ran up to her sister.

"Really? Where?"

"Uh...um...we there was only enough for eight people and well...I was the eighth. But there's some liquorice and stuff if you want."

"Elsa...I hate liquorice." Anna stated.

"Oh right...yeah...we'll...I'm going to go now. The skaters want me to ride with them down the even larger ramp...see ya." Elsa said as she ran back to the frozen fjord leaving Anna glaring in her wake.

"Yep...jealousy..."

"Shut...it..." Anna growled.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted for your sister? For her to be social...and free spirited. To hang out with the other populace?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah...but..."

"But?"

"But..."

"Yeah?

"But...but not like this! Not with me stuck here alone." Anna exclaimed.

"Anna? No one told you to sit here alone! You were the one who decided to sit here on this bench alone." Kristoff stated. Anna just sighed as she looked at the ground, realizing that she was indeed over acting. She should be happy that her sister was socializing, though this was all happening because Elsa's personality had been changed. If she had her original personality, she would never have done this. They would probably be building snowmen together...but here she is sitting alone while her sister is out playing with the others citizens...

"Stop being jealous!" Kristoff said.

"I'm not!" Anna defended.

"If its any way to cheer you up and take your mind off such stupid thoughts...then I'll go skating with you...though I'm just as bad." Kristoff offered. Anna nodded in response as she grabbed Kristoff's hand and they made their way over to the frozen fjord.

_Several hours later..._

"Bye..." Elsa said as she waved to several of the people who waved back at her. She walked to the castle entrance where she was shocked to see her sister sitting on the steps, a scowl on her face.

"Had a good time?" Anna asked harshly to Elsa's surprise.

"Yes. It was great. The teenagers are really great at skating. We skated on the ramps so many times then we went ice skating around the fjord. They even brought some Belgian chocolates as a snack." Elsa said. "At least they didn't address me as her majesty or some other royal title. I usually get fed up of that."

"Uhuh..." Anna said as she stood up. "Well...dinner's ready."

"Okay...oh Anna."

"Yeah?"

"Well you know this Thursday right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know that we usually have a little fun in the snow like a snowball fight and all that?"

"Yeah...we've done it for the last several months. Why? We're doing it...right? You promised!"

"I know...but...well...the people have invited me to town to...um...host a snowball fight in the town square for everyone."

"What? Elsa! Thursdays are when we have our private snowball fights! Between us...as a family." Anna said, beginning to get more and more upset with every passing second.

"I know...but I can't just abandon my people. I promised them. We can always do it the next day...or...maybe build a snow castle on Friday..."

"You know what...never mind. Its alright. The...you promised the people you would do it...so...I can't stop the queen. Its alright..." Anna said, hiding the hurt inside her.

"Really?" Elsa gasped in delight. "Yes! I can hold the best snowball fight ever!"

And with that, Elsa ran into the castle gleefully, leaving a heartbroken Anna standing outside. They had never missed a Thursday snowball fight...well...the normal Elsa had never. But whether this sister was still Elsa or not was running through Anna's mind. No! Of course she was. It was just a minor change in personality...and that surely wouldn't warrant such thoughts in Anna's mind...would it? Then again...it was an impact to the head that started all this...maybe...just maybe...NO! NO! Elsa was way happier this way. She was social again and she could enjoy the life she never had. But Anna was now feeling left out. But her sister had been left out for thirteen years...and if anyone deserved freedom, it was Elsa...then again...this was the least she had hung out with her sister since the great thaw.

"Anna! Dinner is ready." Agdar called out. Anna stood up and walked towards the dining room trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.

_That night..._

"Anna? How comes you left dinner so early?" Elsa asked as she entered Anna's room where her sister was laying down on the bed.

"I wasn't hungry." Anna said as she rolled over and looked at her sister who say next to her.

"You don't seem alright." Elsa said as she looked at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm fine."

"Oh...okay then." Elsa said as she laid down on the bed and faced the other way. At that point, Anna's mind was telling her to tell Elsa to go to her own room, but her heart was telling her that she could never do that, no matter what personality changes Elsa underwent.

"Goodnight Elsa..." Anna muttered beneath her breath.

"Goodnight Anna."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Elsa? Where are you going at this time in the morning?" Anna asked at the table as she watched her sister get up and leave.

"Oh...um...I'm going to town. There's a mini festival and since I'm queen I've got to attend it.

"But you've got a meeting today...and that needs a member of the royal family to be present."

"Mama and papa can do it." Elsa said.

"Actually, due to the circumstances of the last three years, we no longer are allowed to sign international documents. Local is fine, but international is a definite no. Not every kingdom knows that were still alive and I guarantee that they'll get one heck of a shock if they receive a document signed by the former king and queen of Arendelle who have been dead for nearly four years." Agdar said. "Only you or Anna can sign those."

"Oh...well...I suppose you can do it...right Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going out with Kristoff today. He's bringing me to the town of Helga because of a festival there as well. Remember, last month you said that you were going to accompany me and Kristoff there." Anna said. Agdar and idun looked at each other knowing that this was about not escalate rapidly.

"Yeah...but...I'm socializing sight he people in this festival."

"Elsa! You were the one who actually asked to come to this! This only occurs one every four years!"

"I know...but I can't..."

"Well why can't you sign the documents?"

"Well, you're not doing anything important either!"

"I'm going with Kristoff to this festival I'm Helga! I've waited four years for this festival! The one in Arendelle can be done any day! This one can't!"

"Anna! This is important for me as well! I've never attended a festival ever! You've attended many! Plus, if this Helga festival was so important, then why didn't you attend the one four years ago?"

"Because on the last one...I was busy burying our parents alone!" Anna shouted out. Utter silence gripped the room from the princess's sudden outburst. Of all the things Agdar and Idun were expecting Anna to say, this was definitely not one of them. They looked at each other awkwardly, especially with their daughters talking about them being buried and all which sent shivers down their spines. Elsa, as well as everyone else, just stared in shock at Anna's sudden outburst.

"You know what...just go and enjoy your little festival. I'm sure I can attend the next one when I'm 23 years old..." Anna scowled and stormed out of the room.

"Wow..." Kai muttered as the silence still continued even after Anna had left.

"Um..well...I'll be going now..." Elsa said as she ran out of the front door, as if this incident never happened.

* * *

_2 days later..._

"Elsa?" Anna said as she looked around. She wasn't surprised to jot see he'd sister in her bed. Since the impact, Elsa had always disappeared before Anna woke up to go hang out with others in the town, not even bothering to ask her own sister.

Anna slowly climbed out of bed and changed quickly before making her way down to the dining room. She looked inside to see her parents sitting inside drinking some hot chocolate and eating breakfast.

"Anna. You're early." Idun said as she watched her daughter sit down at the table. "Where's Elsa?"

Anna just shrugged in response as she grabbed some toast.

"I thought she was with you...didn't you two sleep in the same room last night?" Agdar asked.

"We did...but she disappeared before I was awake." Anna said. Idun and Agdar looked at each other and knew that the effects that the physician was talking about were beginning to take effect on Anna.

"Hey...sorry I'm late!" Elsa said as she ran into the room and jumped into a chair.

"Where were you?" Idun asked.

"I was in the town square setting it up for the snowball fight later." Elsa said.

"Oh...I didn't know...you would do stuff like that." Idun said. "I thought that Thursday was usually when you two would hang out with each other inside."

"Yeah...but...I promised the townspeople..." Elsa said as she dove back in to her food. Anna frowned at her before returning to her own food. Agdar and Idun looked at each other and knew that what the doctor was saying was definitely taking effect. Anna was getting more annoyed and soon enough, she could very well snap. If she didn't, then surely Kai and a bat would he able to handle it.

"Dear...it's been three days now...don't you think you should also return to your duties now?" Agdar asked Elsa.

"Nah... Its too boring spending all that time in an office and such."

"Well, who's going to run the kingdom?" Idun asked. Elsa shrugged in response before eyeing her parents.

"Is it okay if you could do it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa...we're not the king and queen. We can't do this forever since you're the queen." Agdar explained.

"Well maybe Anna can do it. I don't see her doing anything..." Elsa said. Anna slammed her fork down on the table catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"May I be excused?" Anna asked fiercely causing several of the servants to look at each other.

"Um...no...Anna...Anna!" Agdar called out as Anna disappeared through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Elsa asked.

* * *

"I'm probably guessing no fix occurred last night?" Kristoff asked as he watched Anna enter the stables.

"Nope..." Anna scowled as she flopped down on a pile of hay. "I miss the old Elsa. Sure she was boring and always spent her whole day sitting in the office doing work and stuff, but at least i could actually by any out with her and be with her. I see about as much of my sister now as I saw of her when we were isolated."

"I think you're overacting there. You still sleep in the same room and you see each other several items during the day..."

"She canceled our Thursday snowball fight Kristoff! When have we ever missed one of those?" Anna asked angrily.

"Oh...I can see that is a problem...but she's holding one in town."

"There's a reason why we call it our Family snowball fight Kristoff..."

"Well technically god made us all as one family...I'll shut up now."

"I miss the old Elsa." Anna sighed.

"Well...I'm going to have to agree with you there as well." Kristoff said. "For some reason i found her more fun before, when she used to stay with us...but your sister seems happy...surely you're not going to change that..."

"I know...she spent thirteen years in a room whereas I was free. Its just that...I don't want to lose her again." Anna admitted.

"You won't...I'm sure she'll never do that." Kristoff said. "Now what do you say we go to town and check out this snowball fight."

Anna and Kristoff stood up and walked through the castle gates towards the town square. They could here the distinct yells of the citizens as they enjoyed the snowball fight that Elsa was hosting. They could see Elsa throwing several snowball so at the other citizens as they joined in.

"Anna. I didn't know you were coming." Elsa said as she caught sight of her sister.

"Yeah, well I thought I would join in the snowball fight." Anna said.

"Oh...um...well, the snowball fight has already started and we're already in our teams." Elsa said.

"Oh...well...I'll wait for the next one." Anna said.

"There isn't a next one. This is the only one today. Sorry..." Els said meekly as she grabbed a snowball and threw it at someone. Anna sighed and just walked away leaving Kristoff standing there with Elsa who was busy pelting others with snowballs.

"Hey...where's she going. I thought she used to love these snowball fights and playing around." Elsa asked Kristoff with a laugh.

"No Elsa...she used to love _you _having snowball fights with her and plating around. But now, she saying that you're becoming nearly as distant as before the great thaw. She misses you...the old you...the boring, regal, library loving you." Kristoff said before turning around and running after his girlfriend, leaving a shocked Elsa standing in the town square.

* * *

_That night..._

"Shouldn't we do something?" Idun asked Agdar as they watched their two daughters. Anna hadn't even so much as looked at Elsa throughout dinner.

"The only way this will be solved is if Elsa is retuned to her old personality. Even I'm not so thrilled about Elsa's new personality anymore. Partly because we've already got Anna for that...but also because that's not Elsa's real person." Agdar said. "Maybe we should opt for plan C."

"Agdar! She's still our daughter no matter what happens...though I have to agree with you on the whole personality part. We never see her anymore since she's always in town, not that I mind, but I'm more concerned about Anna. I've never seen them together at all for the last three days." Idun said.

"Because Elsa is always with someone else whenever Anna tried to play with her. I think she wants the old Elsa back because at least she could sit in her study while Elsa did her work, no matter how annoying it was for Anna to keep interrupting her."

"Papa...I'm not hungry..." Anna muttered as she pushed her plate away and stood up. The three of them watched as Anna disappeared through the door and upstairs.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Idun asked Elsa.

"She'll be fine. She's just overacting. I've never stopped her from playing with the rest of the town. That was her choice."

"She doesn't want the rest of the town, she wants you..." Agdar muttered. "And you've been denying that for the past three days because you're always with someone else. Sven I'm starting to miss that old Elsa that would always complain about her sister's eating habit."

"That Elsa was boring. You all said that!" Elsa stated.

"Yeah...but at least that was really Elsa."

"Agdar." Idun scolded her husband.

"Dear...maybe you should go talk to her..." Idun Suggested.

"Maybe later..." Elsa said. Agdar and Idun looked at each other and knew that Anna was going to snap any time now.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Anna? Are you in there?" Elsa asked as she entered the room of her sister. When no answer came out she opened the door and looked inside. Her sister was laying on the bed reading a book, which was strange since Anna nearly never read books. "Um...can I come in?"

"Uhuh." Anna muttered. Elsa closed the door as she walked towards her sister's bed.

"I didn't think that you were then one to read." Elsa laughed, but stopped as she saw the look of unamusement on Anna's face.

"Yeah...well I figured that maybe I could find a way to entertainment myself the same way that your old self did." Anna said causing Elsa to wince slightly at how harshly that came out.

"Whats wrong?" Elsa asked. Wrong question apparently...

"What's wrong...what's wrong?!" Anna screamed a she threw the book aside. "What's wrong is that I never see you anymore!"

"You're seeing me now!"

"Ha ha...very funny. I'm glad to see you still have a sense of humor." Anna snapped.

"Anna...what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?! Ever since you were hit on the head, you have never hung out with me. Ever since you made that ice rink three days ago and started socializing, you've completely forgotten that I'm your sister. I hoped that your personality change might have made you get even closer to me as well as everyone else, but so far its only drawing you closer to them and further from me."

"Well isn't that what you've always wanted? For me to be more social?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! But I didn't expect that it would separate us again!"

"Its not! You're the one who's not socializing!"

"Because you won't let me!" Anna stated. "Every time I ask you to play with me, you say your busy with someone else. Every time I ask you to come with me, you want to bring someone as well or you're still busy. You ever wake me up in the mornings to some with you, I barely ever see you anymore, and whenever we talk, its always about way you're going to do with other people. I don't mind that! I just expected that you would still savor our moments alone together as sisters...but you're letting that slip away. Even Kristoff and out parents have noticed how much you've changed. You never do any duties anymore..."

"You said to stay away from duties!"

"No...I said to cut down on your duties. Not working for 23 hours a day, is different from not working at all. You never talk to me unless I start first, every time I try to talk to you though, you're busy with someone else.

"Well you're the one that's choosing the wrong times to talk!"

"What? 12 hours a day? You're busy taking to others 12 hours a day?"

"I was busy working 18 hours a day before!"

"Yeah! And at least I could talk to you during your duties."

"So you're blaming me for all of this?" Elsa asked angrily. "Who was the one who caused this all in the first place! You! You were the one who brought me on that stroll that did this in the first place. If I didn't follow your stupid idea of tagging along with you, maybe I would still be me! This is all your fault! If you should be blaming anyone, it should be yourself. Your reckless! Un-royal! Immature! You can't sit still for one minute! All you ever do is pester me about wanting to build snowmen or play childish games while I'm working on much more important matters, than messing around in the snow like a child, which i only agree on just so i can stop you pestering me so I can get on with my work! Sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my sister!"

By the time the words caught up with Elsa's mind the damage had been done. Elsa's eyes slowly widened when she realized shat she had just said, all the anger disappearing instantly to be replaced with complete and utter horror. She looked at her sister and her heart broke upon seeing the look on Anna's face. A look she hadn't ever seen before. disappointment, sadness, guilt, and pain, all distilled into one heartbreaking look etched on Anna's face. A look that Elsa would never forget for the rest of her life. She had sworn to never hurt her sister again, yet she had done it again.

"This hurts even more than when you froze my heart." Anna cried before she ran out of the room, too heartbroken to even shed a tear. That last sentence echoed around in Elsa mind as if to terrorize her with guilt from what she had just said.

_Congratulation snow queen. You've done it again..._was all that ran through Elsa's mind.

"No...Anna...I didn't..." But it was too late. Anna was gone now. Elsa moved to the doorway, guilt surrounding her heart, and looked out into the hallway. She was shocked to see her parents and the physician standing there, all three in shock at what just happened.

"So much for your assumption..." Agdar growled at the physician.

"Its called an assumption for a reason." The physician replied. "Maybe we should call Kai and get the bat..."

"Maybe we should use it on you."

They watched as Elsa ran down the hallway after her sister. She found Anna in the bathroom, door locked.

"Anna? Are you in there?"

There was no response. Even with a more fearless and optimistic personality from the impact, Elsa still felt extremely hurt by this gesture, memories flooding back into her mind.

"Anna! I know you're in there!" Elsa said as she banged on the door.

"Go away...Elsa." Anna cried through the door. This hurt Elsa more than anything ever before. She never thought that she would be on the receiving end of this. Now she knew just how Anna felt when she turned her away all those years.

"Please Anna. I didn't mean any of that." Elsa said.

"No Elsa...this new Elsa has finally said what the old Elsa has never had the courage to say." Anna sniffled. "Thank you...for telling me the truth."

"Anna!" Elsa said as she slammed on the door. "I didn't know what I was saying."

"No...you didn't. Someone once told me we say strange things when we're angry, sad or scared. But those things are usually what comes from the heart...not the mind." Anna mumbled on the other side of the door. Elsa tried to jiggle the lock but it was no use.

"At least I know what I am now...a spare. Just a...childish, immature, unroyal, pestering, spare." Anna stuttered. Every single one of those words struck Elsa like a knife in the heart. And worst of all, she was the one who told Anna that.

"Anna...please...I'm sorry..."

"No...I should be the one who's sorry." Anna muttered. "Everything I've done...everything I do...is stupid and immature. And you're always the one who gets the blame. Because I brought you on a stroll, this happened. Because I couldn't control my love, the great freeze happened. Because I never stopped pestering you with that accursed, do you wanna build a snowman question, I made your life hell..."

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked as she slammed on the door, tears in her eyes.

"...because of my stupidity thirteen years ago..."

"Don't you dare complete that sentence!" Elsa screamed.

"...I gave you the worst childhood in existence."

"No you didn't!"

"You don't deserve a wreck like me..." Anna muttered deathly low. "I should be happy that you're socializing with others now. Not just me. I...I'm sorry for holding your life back. I promise that I'll never bother you again. You deserve to be the one out there playing. Everything was my fault...its always my fault."

"No its not!" Elsa cried as she banged on the door several more times. "Just open the door!"

"Maybe if I'd have stayed frozen, you wouldn't be so distracted by me..."

"Don't say that!"

"...and could have been more free...to do what you wish." Anna muttered.

"Please...open the door..."

"I just wanted the old Elsa back...the one that I could play with..."

"And you can...If a knock did this..."

"No! You're happier this way. I've never seen you happier before."

"I will never be happy, not without you."

Elsa listened but heard no response. Just the cluttering of several things from within the bathroom. Elsa looked behind her and saw, to her surprise, her parents, the physician, Kai and Gerda and several other servants standing behind her, all of them shocked to the core at the events unfolding in from of them.

"Please...Anna...just open up. This isn't like you. You would never lock yourself away." Elsa said through the door. "I will change...if it takes a knock on the head to bring back my original personality, just to bring you back, then so be it."

Elsa crafted a small bat of ice to everyone's shock.

"No! Elsa! The first hit was lucky. There's no telling what a second hit to you." The physician said.

"I don't want this Happy go Lucky, optimistic personality anymore if it means I'll lose Anna." Elsa muttered as she handed the bat to her father.

"Elsa! I will never..."

"You made those shackles in the dungeon for me...you can do this." Elsa said as Agdar nearly had a heart attack.

"Shackles...what shackles?" Idun asked as she stared at her husband.

"Don't Elsa...please don't. I won't risk you returning to your life of fear and reclusion, just for me, when you can be optimistic, fun-loving, and fearless like you are now, and actually enjoy your life." Anna muttered as Elsa heard her grab something.

"Anna...want are you doing?"

"Something...that I should have done a long time ago..."

"What?"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Came the scream of several guards as they rushed down the hall towards them holding an empty bottle of vodka in their hands. "SHE'S DRUNK! THE PRINCESS IS DRUNK!"

At the moment everyone gasped when they saw the empty bottle of vodka in the guard's arms.

_Crash..._

The sounds of a mirror shattering, followed by the giggling of princess Anna sent everyone into a state of horror and fear, especially Elsa, no matter how fearless she was currently.

"ANNA!" Idun screamed.

"Just one slit..." Anna laughed from the other side of the door. At this moment everyone went into panic mode! Time itself seemed to slow down as Idun screamed out to her youngest daughter. The guards threw the bottle aside as they rushed to the door and kicked it down, just as a shill shriek escaped the princess's mouth, a shriek that Elsa prayed she would never hear again.

Elsa just stood rooted to the spot in horror as the guards screamed for the physician, who literally jumped into the bathroom. Elsa finally had the courage to look and she herself nearly screamed. Anna was a lying on the floor clutching a shard of glass in one hand, a deep gash in her other arm where blood was beginning to pool around it. Idun screamed in anguish as she watched the doctor try to stem the blood flow, Anna giggling as she stared at the ceiling. Agdar just be good rooted to the spot, horrified that such an event had occurred right under his nose...and here he was...still unable to protect his own two daughters.

All of a sudden, the princess passed out, though whether it was from the blood loss or alcohol intoxification was unknown. But it was enough to cause Elsa to wish she never had this personality shift, to wish she just had her fear, her reclusiveness, her old personality, so that she could scream in horror. Break down like she had on her coronation. Anything, anything to get these emotions out of her. She just wanted her old self back and this was the final straw. No more optimistic Elsa. No more fearless snow queen. That...that personality was Anna's and Anna's alone. She didn't need to be social and fearless to be happy. All she needed was her sister...

...and she was currently bleeding out on the floor. She knew what had to be done. It hurt like hell the first time, but if Anna was willing to sacrifice herself for her sister, then pain would be nothing to her...nothing at all.

As soon as Elsa was sure that the physician had stopped the bleeding, she ran as fast as she could down the staircase and towards the courtyard.

"ELSA!" Idun screamed as she ran after her daughter. Elsa rushed as fast as possible across the courtyard until she reached the stables.

"KRISTOFF!"

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Kristoff asked as the queen came to a stop right in front of him. "In could hear screaming form inside the...er..."

Kristoff stared in shock as Elsa used her powers to materialize a bat out of ice. She forced the ice bat into Kristoff's arms. He looked at it then at the queen who was now kneeling in front of him.

"Hit me on the head!" Elsa ordered.

"What?! ELSA, I can't..."

"Yes you can!" Elsa yelled. "Now hit me!"

"No! I can't...Anna would kill me!"

"Anna just tried commuting suicide! Now hit me me Kristoff!" Elsa screamed. Kristoff just stared in shock but recovered when he heard Idun running toward him.

GOD DAMN IT KRISTOFF! HIT ME NOW OR ILL FREEZE YOU INTO AN ICICLE!"

"I CANT!"

"KRISTOFF!"

At this moment, Kristoff could take it anymore.

"I'M SORRY!" Kristoff screamed as he raised the bat, and brought it down on Elsa's head with enough force that the bat shattered to pieces, knocking Elsa to the ground where she lay limp and unmoving, a trickle of blood emerging from her hairline. Kristoff gasped and threw the stump away as he heard Idun scream as she approached closer.

"No...no...no...no...NO!" Kristoff screamed as he turned over Elsa's body and felt her neck for a pulse. He panicked when he couldn't feel anything and noticed she wasn't breathing. "NOOO!"

"ELSA!" Idun screamed as she dropped to her daughters side. Kristoff quickly remembered what the trolls had told him about resurrecting someone non-magically as he put his hands on Elsa's chest and began to perform CPR. "What have you done?!"

"She told me...to do it!" Kristoff cried as he tried desperately to revive Elsa. He knew that if he didn't revive Elsa, Anna would straight up murder him, especially since he was the one who did this. "Come on!"

Idun cried silently as several guards came up and gasped in shock seeking their queen lying unconscious with Kristoff trying desperately to revive her.

_Shit...forgive me Anna..._

Kristoff brought his lips to Elsa's as he blew air into her lungs before resuming...

_*Cough**Cough*_

The queen coughed slightly before falling back into unconsciousness. Kristoff panicked again, but cried with relief, along with everyone else, when he felt a pulse and saw her breathing.

Anna would probably torture him for this, but that was still better than dying. And at least he saved his girlfriend's sister. He watched as the guards lifted the queen and rushed her to the infirmary as fast as possible, leaving Kristoff to help a weeping Idun up on to her feet.

The two of them walked back to the castle, praying that both Elsa and Anna would be fine.

* * *

Anna slowly stirred, the sound of the chirping birds being the cause of her waking up. She blinked several times to clear the blurriness from her eyes, before looking around to see where she was.

"Hey..."

"Wha...Elsa? What happened to your head?" Anna asked as she looked at the white bandaging surrounding Elsa's head.

"I...I don't know." Elsa said with a frown. "I don't remember."

All of a sudden, Anna winced from a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down to see it completely bandaged up.

"Anna! Your arm!" Elsa gasped as she looked at the bandaged arm of her sister. "What happened?"

"You're concerned about me? Your head is wrapped in a bandage!" Anna stated. "What happened?"

"The last thing I remember is...you asking me to go on a stroll...and a tree." Elsa said.

"I remember a tree as well. I think we tried climbing it." Anna said.

"We fell off the tree...didn't we?" Elsa asked with a raised brow. Anna shrugged but she couldn't help but feel that she was to blame for this...I mean, since when did Elsa ever climb trees on her own. "Why I follow you with these ideas, I'll never know..."

"Because you love me." Anna giggled. Elsa laughed lightly before climbing out of her bed and moving over to Anna's bed.

"Move over then..." Elsa said as she climbed into Anna's bed. The minute she was in, Anna attacked her sister with tickles on her sides and belly.

"AAH! Anna! No...stop tickling me...my turn!" Elsa squealed as she got the upper hand and started tickling the princess who squealed and tried to move away, nearly falling out of bed, if it wasn't for Elsa grabbing her at the last moment. "Careful..."

"You're awake!" Idun squealed as she ran into the infirmary and lunged at her daughters, pulling them both into a massive hug.

"Mama...you're...choking us..." Anna coughed as she tried to wrestle her mother off.

"Give them some air darling." Agdar said as he sat next to his wife.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Elsa asked. "Did Anna try persuading me to do something dangerous?"

"Um...well..."

"I thought so..." Elsa muttered but squeaked when Anna poked her in the side. "Hey!"

"You don't remember what happened?" Agdar asked as the physician walked in. The sisters shook their heads in response.

"Well, you two have been asleep for a while." Arenn said as he put some instruments down on the bedside cabinet. "I thought you were in this bed..."

"Yeah...but my sister's here, and its too cold..." Elsa giggled.

"So much for the cold not bothering you." Anna snorted. This time, it was Elsa who poked Anna in the side.

"Well, please do tell me what you remember about what happened." The physician said.

"Well I remember going for a stroll with Anna..."

"And I remember climbing a tree." Anna said.

"Yeah...so obviously something happened and now we're here." Elsa muttered. "Oh no! My duties! How many meetings did I miss?"

"A hundred." Kai said as he walked in.

"WHAT?!" Elsa shrieked.

"Yep...she's fine..." The physician chuckled. "Actually you didn't miss any, hut just to double check you're fine, please tell me what is on these cards."

"Er...I think...two faces...maybe a man and a woman...looking at each other. Or, if you focus on the white, a vase." Elsa said.

"Dork." Anna mumbled causing Elsa to start tickling her again.

"They're both fine." The physician said to Agdar and Idun in relief.

"You still didn't tell us what happened?" Elsa said.

"I think we fell off a tree." Anna said.

"You did. A branch broke and hit the queen on the head, knocking her out and thus the bandages. As for you Anna, a branch sliced your arm open and you lost a lot of blood. Luckily Kristoff was there to save you."

"WHAT?!" Elsa squealed as she grabbed her sisters bandaged arm and looked at it.

"I'm fine Elsa...jeez, your worse than mama." Anna said as Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

"So, when can I get out of bed? I've probably got a lot of documents to sign." Elsa said.

"You'll have to stay here for the next two days, just to make sure you'll be fine. Anna lost a lot of blood and we want to make sure that you have no side effects from the impact again." The physician told Elsa.

"Again?"

"Oh...um...sorry. I have the habit of saying, again, when Anna is in the room." The physician chuckled.

"Let's bury him in snow." Anna suggested causing Elsa to giggle.

"So, does that mean I'll have to do my work here?" Elsa asked.

"No...we'll do it." Agdar said.

"Well, you get some rest. It'll help you heal faster." The physician said as he shooed Agdar and Idun out of the room. Kai stayed behind to give the girls two mugs of hot chocolate before leaving them alone together.

"Now what?" Elsa asked. Hearing no response, she looked to her side and sighed when she saw her sister already asleep. Elsa shook her head slightly before turning to her side and cuddling her sister, smiling when she felt Anna's arms around her, though she made sure she didn't injure her other arm further. Eventually, both the sisters fell asleep.

* * *

_2 days later..._

"Uh oh..." Kristoff muttered when he saw Elsa and Anna running towards the stables.

"Hey Kristoff." Anna smiled as she and Elsa sat on a pile of hay.

"Hey..." Kristoff said nervously. He didn't know whether or not the sisters knew what truly happens so he instead decided to play along. He didn't want to ever see Anna's response should she learn that he killed her sister, even though he managed to revive Elsa. "Are you two alright?"

Anna nodded as Elsa created a small pile of snow in front of them which the two sisters flopped into.

"So...um...how's it going?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, my arm is nearly healed." Anna said as she showed Kristoff her arm which had a faint scar running the whole way down. "I will never understand how a tree branch managed to do this. Oh yeah...thanks or saving both of us. I bet you were scared seeing me covers in blood."

Kristoff stared in shock before realizing that they didn't remember a thing and beloved that all this occurred from falling out of a tree.

"Oh...um...yeah, your welcome." Kristoff said as Anna got up and kissed him on the cheek. She ten got back down and resumed building a snowman with her sister.

"Hi...huh...why...why as you building another snowman?" Olaf asked as he entered the stables. "Don't you like me?"

"Olaf...of course we do...its just...were building another one for the fun of it, but it'll never replace you..."

"Really? Yay! I'm still unique!" Olaf chuckled.

"Yes...yes you are." Anna giggled before laying down next to her sister.

Olaf grabbed some snow before waddling behind Kristoff and rolling it up.

"Here...hold this..." Olaf said as he handed Kristoff the snowball.

"What why..."

"AAH!"

Kristoff looked around to see Anna and Elsa wiping snow from their faces.

"Kristoff..." Anna growled.

"What? It was..." Kristoff stopped when he realized that Olaf was already waddling halfway across the courtyard. He looked down to his hand and saw the snowball in his hahand before looking up to be greeted by a smirking Anna and Elsa, both holding snowballs in both hands. "Well...at least everything's back to normal now..."

"You don't mess with the sisters!" Anna giggled.

"Um...let's not forget who saved you two...ARGH!"

_From the distance..._

"They're back to normal." Agdar said.

"Thank god...I really thought I lost them both the other day." Idun said in relief as she remembered Anna bleeding to death, and Elsa's unconscious form, remembering how scared she was when Kristoff said that Elsa had no pulse.

"Don't worry...they'll be fine now. Let's just forget whatever happened for the past week." Agdar said as he pulled Idun into his arms. "What's important is that everything is alright now."

* * *

"I'm glad that they're alright. I was close to breaking down..." Gerda admitted. "I guess that the both of them forgetting that the last four days ever happened was for the best."

"It definitely was." Kai said.

"Heh...you think that that was a coincidence? I'm also the royal psychiatrist." Arenn admitted. "And...the royal family aren't the only ones who know about the trolls."

Kai and Gerda looked at each other before staring at the physician who was holding a small vial.

"Memory potion...custom crafted by Grand Pabbie for the two of them. Not a word...not a word..." Arenn whispered as he his the vial in his desk. "I ain't going to be the physician that watched two sister's fall apart. Heck no..."

"Good man..."

* * *

**Um...I have mixed feelings about this one shot. For some reason, I feel like I didn't write this chapter well enough. I know Elsa is OOC during the whole, personality shift since that was the goal, but I think I might have accidentally made Anna OOC by accident since i think I didn't wrote her correctly. I don't think as Anna as the jealous type...well jealous against her sister anyway. I'm going to have to make up for the sadness and anger of this chapter by submitting funny one shots for the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, I will be submitting another one shot within the next 12 hours since I have another one that is 75% complete. Also, for those who don't know, I have created a community for Family Reunion fanfics that now has around 8 stories.**

**Thanks to LupusWalk for the idea of Elsa doing an Anna thing and Anna getting angry at it. I believe that this could possibly pass for it when Elsa switches to Anna-like personality and Anna starts getting jealous...i think.**

**Any more prompt ideas?**

**-TacticX**


	10. Winter Sickness

_*Cough**Cough*_

"Huh? Anna?" Elsa asked sleepily as she blinked several times. She looked around the room and noticed that it was still dark, a very faint purple hue streaming in through the open windows. She heard her sister cough several more times besides her as she turned to look at her. "Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm..._cough..._fine." Anna said. Her voice was hoarse and dry, and she was sniffling as she talked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah...just a little..._cough_...late night sniffle." Anna groaned as she shivered a bit.

"Wait, are you cold?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"No..." Seeing the look of disbelief on Elsa's face, she continued. "Okay...maybe a little."

Elsa put her hand on her sister's forehead, having to struggle to do that since Anna tried to wrestle her hand away.

"You're burning up." Elsa gasped. She felt her sisters pulse and was surprised to feel that it was quite rapid. "You've got the flu."

"No I don't." Anna denied as she tried to turn away, though Elsa stopped her from moving as she looked at just how flushed her face was.

"Yes you do...you have the flu."

"Its more of a cold." Anna whispered.

"Nope...colds don't cause a fever, or rapid pulse, or flushed face." Elsa said. She crafted a small bag from ice and filled it with snow before placing it on her sisters forehead. "There...is that better?"

"Yes...thank you." Anna muttered as she snuggled up closer to her sister.

"Trying to get warmer?" Elsa laughed.

"Trying to cool down actually." Anna giggled as Elsa jabbed her in the side causing her to squeak. "Mm...so cool..."

Elsa stroked her sister's hair gently as she hummed a little rhyme that Idun used to sing to them as kids. She smiled when she heard her sister start to snore and she immediately knew that Anna had fallen asleep. She closed her own eyes and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep which didn't last long, since it was nearing morning already.

_About an hour later..._

_*Cough**Cough**Cough*_

Elsa snapped awake as she felt her sister coughing heavily on her chest.

"Shh... Shh..." Elsa whispered as she stroked her coughing sister on the head. "I'm here...its alright..."

"Could...could you please get me some cold water." Anna asked hoarsely.

"Not cold water. It aggravates the cough. I'll get some warm water instead." Elsa said as she ruffled her sisters messy hair, as she placed her next to her and climbed out of the bed. She put on a simple robe before running out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving her sister in the bed.

She grabbed a small pitcher of warm water as well as a few chocolates and some honey, before proceeding back upstairs to her bedroom.

"That's an odd combination dear." Idun said as she noticed Elsa walking past.

"Oh this? This is for Anna. She has the flu."

"What? She does?" Idun asked. "Whatever did she do to catch the flu?"

* * *

_"Anna?! What the heck were your thinking?"_

_"It was raining...and you know how much I love the rain." Anna laughed as she shook her hair, covering Elsa in water._

_"Its 20 degrees out there and the rain is torrential." Elsa said as she threw a cloak over her sister and tried to dry her hair._

_"Elsa! Stop...fussing over me...aah...you're like mama." Anna groaned as she finally gave in to her sister's fussiness._

_"Jeez, you're going to catch a flu."_

_"Excuse me? If there is one thing I am sure of, it's that I will never get a flu!"_

* * *

"Oh...that explains it then." Idun mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Agdar asked as he approached them, holding a sword.

"What's with the sword?" Idun asked.

"Early morning training. I've got to keep my skill set up to date." Agdar said with a smile. "So, who's sick?"

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Oh...dancing in the rain again? Well, my advice, don't ever accept any medicine that your mother made."

"I'm right here!" Idun growled as Elsa giggled away. "And that medicine I made before was not that bad."

"Dear? Do you know what manure tastes like?" Agdar asked.

"No."

"Neither did I till I tried that medicine."

"Well it cured your flu didn't it?"

"The flu was nicer to me than that syrup..."

"What is it with you being so fussy with..."

Elsa just laughed lightly as she walked away and left her parents bickering with each other.

"Anna...I've got some..." Elsa stop down short when she entered the room and found no sign of her sister. The bed covers had been pulled down as if Anna had jumped out of bed rapidly. "Anna? Anna this isn't funny! You have a flu!"

Elsa put the tray on the bed as she looked around the room but her sister wasn't in there. Elsa sighed as she exited the room and checked down all of the hallways for any sign of her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa called out.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" Kai asked as Elsa rounded a corner and nearly ran into him.

"Have you seen Anna? She's got a flu and the minute I so much as leave her, she disappears."

"Yep...that's the princess alright. I heard someone sniffling near the dining room on my way up here." Kai told her.

"I just came from there."

"Well you know the princess. She's like a ghost. By time you see her it's too late." Kai chuckled a bit. He looked back and was surprised to see that Elsa had already disappeared. "Of course...no one ever listens..."

_Dining room..._

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she entered the room. She was surprised to see she sister dressed in outdoor attire as she tried to eat some muffins. "What are you doing?"

"Um...eating breakfast..." Anna said before coughing slightly.

"I meant, why are you dressed in outdoor clothes?" Elsa asked.

"Oh...I'm going to the Winter Festival." Anna said as she drunk some hot chocolate.

"Anna. Its snowing outside and cold. Plus, you're in no condition to go outside. You've got a flu."

"I've had my heart frozen...fallen off a 200 foot cliff...chased by wolves and climbed up the north mountain to get to you. There isn't anyway that a stupid flu is going to hold me back. No way." Anna coughed out.

"But your sister can." Elsa said as she approached Anna and pulled her up.

"No...I'm not sick...I'm fine. Its just the sniffles...help!" Anna tried to shout as her sister pulled her along, but it just came out as a rasp. Anna eventually gave in and allowed her sister to drag her back to the bedroom. But she was still determined as ever to get to the winter festival, by hook or by crook.

She climbed back into bed as her sister sat besides her and placed the tray on her lap.

"Here. This honey will help with the coughing." Elsa said as she poured some pure honey into a spoon and held it up to Anna's mouth. "Now open wide."

"Elsa...I'm not a three year old. I am more than capa... OOMPH."

"See...do you fell better now?" Elsa asked as she poured some more honey into the spoon, though Anna grabbed the spoon before she could jam the spoon into her mouth again.

"There..." Anna said a she handed Elsa back the spoon. "Now I feel a lot better, can I please go to the winter festival now."

"Nope. You're going to spend the whole day laying in bed so that you can get better." Elsa said as she patted her sister on the head. "And I'll be by your side the whole time as to make sure that you get better."

"But Elsa, the winter festival only occurs once every four years and I can't miss this one. Please..." Anna begged. Elsa shook her head in response as she poured some water into a glass and handed it to her sister. Anna scowled as she drunk the water before shoving the glass back into her sister's hand.

"Wow, you're feisty this morning." Elsa laughed as she put the tray to the side and put the sheets up to her sisters head.

"Are you going to be here the entire day?" Anna asked.

"Yep. I'm just going to tell Kai to cancel all my meetings and duties today so I can be by your side." Elsa said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "And please stay in bed this time...alright?"

"Yes." Anna said quietly as she watched her sister disappear down the hallway. The minute she was sure that Elsa was away, she pushed the sheets down and jumped out of bed. She winced slightly as her headache suddenly increased slightly, but when pushed it aside as she moved towards her wardrobe. She grabbed a woolen scarf and wrapped it around her neck before moving towards the hallway. She peered down both ways, so as to makes sure that Elsa wasn't hiding around the corner, before proceeding down the hallway in the other direction.

"Hehe...just as I planned." Anna mumbled as she took a left and crept past the common room...

"Anna? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Agdar asked as he caught sight of Anna, nearly scaring her.

"Um...hi papa!" Anna said as she waved at him nervously.

"Uh..okay then. Well, I'll see you at dinner if you're well enough to eat tonight." Agdar said as he returned to his book.

"Wait, so you're not going to report me to Elsa?"

"Nope. I understand what it feels like to be stuck in bed while everyone outside is having fun. I had a flu before, and apart from having your mother trying to poison me with her homemade medicines, I was forced to spend a whole day in bed while my buddies were out hunting." Agdar explained. "So, I'm not going to speak a word. But be careful of your mother because she's just as fussy about you as Elsa is."

"Uh...okay then...thanks." Anna said as she ran back down the hallway towards the main staircase. She ran down and hoped that Elsa wasn't at the bottom, which she wasn't, before moving towards the door.

"Yes! I did it. Winter festival here I come..."

"Going somewhere?"

"AAH!" Anna squealed as she opened the door, only to be met by her sister standing in the entrance with her arms crossed, a look of unamusement on her face. "Hey...whatcha doing?"

"Bed...now..." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna by the ear and dragged her back to her bedroom.

"Oh come on Elsa." Anna frowned before breaking down into a bout of coughs. Elsa led her back upstairs towards her bedroom before forcing her back into the bed.

"Now, I can stay with you the entire day." Elsa said as she sat next to her sister. Anna stared unhappily out of the window. There everyone was, enjoying the winter festival, and here she was, stuck in her bedroom with a stupid flu. Well there was no way she was going to let go of this festival, not this time. She quickly tried to think of a plan of escape that would allow her to escape, but was interrupted by Kai walking into the room with a massive pile of books.

"What are those for?"

"For me to read while I keep you company. You can read some of these books too if you want." Elsa said as she handed her sister a book.

"Read? While I'm alive? No way." Anna said as she pushed the book aside, Elsa rolled her eyes in response as she opened another book and became engrossed in it within minutes. Anna watched her sister for a few minutes as she thought desperately of an escape plan.

"Elsa? Could you get me some chocolates?" Anna asked.

"Here you go." Elsa said as she handed Anna the bowl of chocolates that she brought up with the tray. Anna cursed herself mentally as she grabbed the chocolates and stuffed them all in her mouth. Anna put the bowl to her side before looking around the room for anything that could possibly help her.

"Elsa...I'm hungry." Anna groaned causing Elsa to look up from her book.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked with a sigh as she placed the book down.

"Um..." Anna thought desperately of a breakfast that would take an extremely long time to make. "Um...bacon...with poached eggs, and toasted bread. With fresh, warm, milk and hot chocolate. Also, some chocolate cookies would go nicely as well."

Elsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and standing up.

"You're not going to try fleeing again, are you?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa...I'm upset that you wouldn't trust me to stay in bed." Anna said dramatically.

"Yeah...just make sure you do." Elsa warned as she exited the room. Anna grinned as she watched her sister exit...

"Oops...just making sure." Elsa said before closing the door and locking it from the outside. Anna growled in frustration knowing that her only route out of the room was locked...or was it. Anna crept out of bed and double checked the door to make sure that it was truly locked. Seeing that it was, she instead walked over to the window and opened it.

"Yes!" Anna laughed as she grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She could see the light snowfall outside as well as the numerous people in the town square that were attending the Arendellian winter festival. She looked down to the roof that was just below the windowsill and traced a path to the ground. "Right...just don't slip..."

She climbed over the window frame, careful to make sure she had grip on the window in case she fell. Looking to her left and right to make sure no guards were looking, she made her way across the roof towards a small slope that lead to the wall below her. She slid down it before coming to a stop right before a three foot drop to the wall.

"And...one.. Two...three!" Anna said as she pushed herself off the roof and onto the castle walls, a pair of arms catching her by the waist to stop her from falling and lifted her up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Anna froze at the sound of that voice. She took a gulp as she turned around to see her sister looking at her with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey...what's up?"

* * *

"Help!" Anna squealed as Elsa dragged her past the common room where Agdar and Idun was watching the events unfold. They watched as Elsa led Anna back into her room before closing the door.

"Here you go...your breakfast." Elsa said as she placed the tray on her sniffling sister's lap. Anna groaned slightly before proceeding to eat the food slowly, continually glancing at Elsa and praying for a distraction. All she needed to do was get into the town itself, and then Elsa would never be able to find her amongst all those people.

"If you're looking for a plan of escape, you're not going to succeed." Elsa warned her sister.

"I wouldn't dare..." Anna mumbled as she glanced between all exit routes in the room and then her sister who was still reading one of the books. Suddenly, a plan and a smile crept on her face...as well as a cough, unfortunately. Anna grabbed the pitcher of water and poured some in to a glass before handing it to her sister.

"Here Elsa. Why don't you have a drink as well. Hounding want to catch my flu, do you?" Anna asked with a grin. Elsa eyed the glass for a second before taking it and drinking some of the water and placing it back down. She grabbed then pitcher and refilled the glass to the top again. She then grabbed the mug of hot chocolate and handed it to her sister.

"Here Elsa. I'm not really thirsty." Anna said. "And it'll be a shame to let this go to waist."

"Oh...I suppose so." Elsa said as she took the mug and drunk it down, placing it on the bedside cabinet when she had finished. Anna looked for anything else that she could give to Elsa as a drink but found none, and she was sure that she wouldn't be fooled into drinking a pitcher of water...or would she?

"Elsa...do you wanna have a competition?" Anna asked.

"Your not well Anna. You look like a zombie at the moment." Elsa said with a light chuckle.

"Just because I have a flu, doesn't mean I can't have any fun...now come on. Please?" Anna begged as she put on her best puppy dog impression.

"Fine...you know I can never resist that look." Elsa said as she placed the book on the bed. "So, what competition?"

"First, we need to call Kai." Anna said. She tried to call, but her voice betrayed her and all that came out was a dry rasp that caused her to wince in pain. Elsa called for Kai instead, the family servant appearing a few minutes later.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Kai...could you get us, three pitchers of water, and the large brick like thing on my bedside cabinet in my room." Anna asked. Kai raised an eyebrow at first, along with Elsa, but eventually nodded and disappeared to do the task, appearing ten minutes layer with all the requested items.

"So, what is all of this for?" Elsa asked as she looked at the strange request, especially the brick.

"This isn't any ordinary brick..." Anna said has she broke off the outside, regaling a solid Brock of pure milk chocolate. Elsa gasped at it as Anna couldn't help but sneer.

This was going to be too easy.

"So, this is what the winner is going to get, assuming they win the competition." Anna stated.

"What's the competition?"

"Whoever can drink the most water in one minute wins." Anna said plainly. Elsa frowned for a second, but the sight of such a large brick of chocolate was too good an offer to pass up.

"You're on." Elsa sneered. Anna laughed internally as she handed her sister a pitcher of water and took one herself.

"Ready? And 3...2...1...Go!" Banks said as she put the pitcher to her mouth. But unlike Elsa, who was chugging it down as quickly as possible, Anna took a small sip every few seconds, watching with amusement as her plan unfolded before her very eyes. Elsa put the pitcher on the cabinet as she grabbed the second pitcher and downed that as fast as she could as well. As soon as she had finished it, she placed it on the cabinet and grinned at her sister who had barely managed to finish a third of hers.

"No one beats the snow queen." Elsa laughed as she took the chocolate brick and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Congratulations sister." Anna said as she his her grin. "You earned it.".

"Aww...thank you." Elsa said as she ruffled her sister's hair before returning to her book. "I really thought that this was just another trick to allow you to escape."

_You are so gullible..._Anna thought. She grabbed a book, not to read, but just to occupy herself till the inevitable happened, which would be any minute now.

_30 minutes later..._

"Something wrong sister?" Anna asked as she noticed her sister had crossed her legs and was now distracted from her book.

"No, no. Everything is fine." Elsa lied as she tried desperately to ignore the urge to go. Anna grabbed the pitcher of water at her side and, with an evil grin, started pouring water into a glass as slowly and as high as possible, making sure that it was within Elsa's sight.

"Aah. A nice refreshing glass of...cool...liquid...water." Anna said as she drank the water as slowly as possible, keeping a constant eye on her sister. She knew it was working because Elsa's breathing had quickened. Anna decided to take it to the next level as she pointed out to the fjord.

"After my cold, maybe we could go swimming. Or how about, stay out in the rain. Imagine how awesome it feels to have water pouring all over you, the cold feeling of all that liquid. I can just imagine what it feels like." Anna looked to see that her sister was already biting her bottom lip, on her last hairline of resistance. Time to break the wall down.

Anna grabbed the pitcher and pretended to pour another glass, but this time, she 'accidentally' knocked over the pitcher in such a way, that it ensured that the water would splash onto Elsa's gown. The minute the water so much as touched her sister, she lost it. Anna watched in amusement as Elsa jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room as fast as possible. She quickly turned around and shot a blast of ice at the window to freeze it, but the urge to go was disrupting her concentration and all that blast did was create a few icicles on the wall. She didn't care though as she fled down the hallway to the nearest bathroom at speeds that even a wolf would be jealous of.

"Yes!" Anna muttered as she jumped out of bed and locked the for from the inside. She walked to the window and forced it open, before stepping outside and following the exact same route that she had earlier on. She jumped off the roof, sighing with relief when no one caught her. As quick as a flash, because Elsa would be back to her room any second now, she ran down the steps of the wall ad through the castle gates.

"Oh my god...I actually did it." Anna giggled as she ran across the bridge to the town square. She looked at all the stalls and the people as she peered around for something that she could try. She grabbed the woolen hat that she had from earlier on and placed it over her head so it would make it harder for anyone to identify her.

"Excuse me...I'd like to have a go." Anna said as she approached a stall.

"Aye ma'am. And what would you be aiming for today?" The stall keeper asked.

"Um...the large teddy bear."

"Okay...all you've got to do is knock down the wall of cans with these three balls. None of the tins can remain on the platform." The keeper explained.

"Seems easy enough." Anna said. Luckily, the club had changed her slightly so no one could ode tifybher from her voice either. Anna took aim with the balls and threw the first one. It knocked over half the tins to the floor. She threw the second ball and knocked all but one tin off.

"One more tin my lady." Then keeper said. Anna took aim and threw it as hard as she could at the tin, hitting it directly and flinging it at the far end of the stool. "Congratulations my lady!"

Anna squealed with excitement as the keeper handed her the large fluffy teddy bear.

"Thank you." Anna said as she walked away, carrying the teddy bear with her hands. She felt someone tap her shoulder but just ignored it as she looked for another stall. She felt another tap on her shoulder but brushed the persons hands away. Finally, the person poked her in the back causing her to growl in annoyance.

"WHAT DO YOU...er...hey sister." Anna chocked when she turned around to be greeted by her cross-armed sister, two guards standing on either side of her. "So...how are you this fine day?"

* * *

"Please tell me you are not making that vile concoction for Anna to drink. We have the trolls. We can just bring her there and maybe the can cure her." Agdar suggested.

"I tmtmdont think the trolls would be too haply to treat something that the local physician can do just as easily." Idun replied as she added some green leafy plant to the syrup.

"HELP!"

"What in the..." Agdar and Idun walked to the doorway to see Anna clutching a teddy bear, while being dragged unwillingly by her sister back to the bedroom, two guards following them desperately holding back their chuckles.

"She's worse than you." Idun muttered as she moved back to the medicine.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna groaned as her sister laid her down in the bed.

"I can't trust you for one second...can I?" Elsa asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I only want to go to the winter festival. No harm came? See?" Anna asked. Then, as if luck was not on her side, she broke down in a bout of coughs.

"I see..." Elsa mumbled as she handed her sister a glass of water. Anna drank the water down quickly before placing it back on her side.

"Wait, you have ice powers so how comes you can't just control the cold...and make it warm?" Anna asked.

"Because, I don't like messing around with natural weather, and second, winter is supposed to be cold."

"Well, can't I just wear a dozen coats till I look like a ball. Surely those coats will keep me warm!"

"No. You have a flu, which means you have to rest, which means you stay in bed."

"Run Anna!"

"Uh, what was that?" Anna asked as Elsa shrugged in response, both if them looking at the door. Moments later, a slightly angry Idun entered the room, shooting one last glare down the hallway, before walking over to Anna with a medicine bottle in her hand.

"Mama? What's that for?" Anna asked wearily.

"This is my homemade remedy for flu's. I gave it several times to you father." Idun said as she opened the bottle up.

"Is it safe?" Anna asked.

"Seriously?" Idun asked, unamused. "I made it myself."

"That's why I'm asking." Anna said causing Elsa to giggle.

"This is mama's home remedy. It'll cure the fever..."

"Elsa can just dump some snow on my head for that..."

"...the cough..."

"Elsa can make water from ice...so..."

"...the runny nose..."

"Elsa can freeze that."

"Eww...I am not doing that..." Elsa said.

"Anna, will you just open your mouth." Idun said, starting to get annoyed at how stubborn her daughter was. Anna shook her head as she clamped her mouth shut. Idun looked to Elsa who grinned in response before poking Anna in the side.

"Aah...no...Elsa! GUARDS! HELP!"

Out of nowhere, three guards ran through the door and tackled Idun to the ground.

"AAH!" Idun squealed as a guard pinned her down while another took the bottle away.

"Trying to poison the princess eh?" One of the guards asked while Anna and Elsa roared with laughter.

"I am her mother you blithering idiot!" Idun spat.

"Oh my god! A mother...trying to poisons her own daughter? Treasons I tell you! Treason!" The guard screamed.

"WHAT? ELSA! ANNA! YOU BETTER TELL THESE IDIOTS TO GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE..." Idun shrieked as she tried to force the guard off of her.

"Guards...relax!" Elsa said as she stifled her laughter. "She means no harm. That's just medicine."

"But I wouldn't mind if you take that bottle and destroy or something...just to be on the safe side." Anna giggled. The guards climbed off Idun as she growled with anger. She whacked the guard that by a filed her on the back of the head before grabbing the bottle and pouring out another spoonful.

"You ever try that again Anna..." Idun growled as she jammed the spoon into Anna's mouth before she could respond.

Elsa sniggered quietly as Idun pulled the spoon from Anna's mouth.

"Oh...god..." Anna shivered as the slimy mixture slid down her throat causing her to hack and cough.

"Stop overacting." Idun said as she rolled her eyes.

"It tastes...like sh...er...never mind." Anna muttered noticing the glare her mother was giving her.

"Now, make sure your sister says in bed the whole day." Idun told her eldest daughter.

"Its harder than it looks." Elsa muttered under her breath as Idun exited the room where Agdar was quietly sniggering outside. "Feeling better Anna?"

"No...it tastes like rotten meat..." Anna said hoarsely as she shuddered from the taste again. Elsa just giggled slight to as she returned to read in her book.

"I hate flu's." Anna muttered.

"Well you were the one who went dancing in the rain."

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Anna suddenly snapped awake as she coughed slightly. She looked around and saw that it was now the afternoon and, to her disappointment, was not a dream. She looked around to check if her sister was still there and was genuinely surprised to see Elsa fast asleep, her head resting on a pillow on the bed.

"Elsa...Elsa?" Anna called out quietly. She couldn't help but grin when there was no response whatsoever apart from a little gentle snore. Anna carefully pushed the blankets down, making sure not to disturb her sister, and crept out of bed. Of course, if Elsa woke up and found her sister wasn't there, she would have a field day. So, Anna grabbed several of the pillows and carefully arranged them underneath the blanket to resemble a body. She then walked over to her cabinet and quietly grabbed a scarf that closely resembled her hair color. She knew her sister wasn't stupid, but it would at least buy her an extra few minutes. She placed the scarf on top of the pillows and covers it all up with the blanket so as to hide 'her body'.

She took one last look to make sure Elsa wasn't secretly watching her, before running towards the door and exiting the room, closing it lightly behind her. She made her way down the halls, careful to avoid her mother who would rat her out in an instant, and towards the main entrance where several guards were standing guard.

"Your highness? I thought that you were unwell." A guard said.

"Don't even try telling anyone, otherwise I'll have your heads." Anna threatened. The guards recoiled in terror as they allowed the princess to pass, at which point she started giggling to herself when she was out of range.

"Now time to enjoy myself." Anna mumbled as she ran towards the town square where she knew the winter festival was about to peak in action. She wandered around the town square, taking in all the sights of the winter festival, since then last one she attended was when she was 10.

"Anna! What in the world?"

"Kristoff? Hey?"

"What are you doing out here when you have a flu?" Kristoff asked.

"How do you know I have the flu?"

"Your nose is redder than a tomato, and I'm not stupid. The captain of the guard told me." Kristoff stated. "I thought Elsa was looking after you."

"She was...till she fell asleep." Anna giggled. "You're not going to tell are you?"

"Your sister, and probably your mother as well, will kill me if they find out I've been helping you escape them."

"On relax Kristoff. Elsa is asleep and mama is...doing something...but I'm only going to be out here quick. Plus, you can just say that you never saw me."

"Elsa will never believe that."

"She might...but since you're out here with me, you can help me win some prizes." Anna said. "Ooh...like that one."

"Sometimes...I really don't know why..." Kristoff muttered as he followed his girlfriend towards some of the stalls. "Anna...wait up..."

_Three hours later..._

"Jeez Anna. Don't you think we have enough stuffed animals?" Kristoff asked. He was completely hidden behind a mountain of stuffed animals than he was holding for Anna, while she busied herself with the chocolates she won.

"Enough is never enough." Anna said as she can towards a large stall with several people. "Er...hello? What's this game?"

"Oh, this is a gambling game ma'am. Care to place a wager?" The banker asked.

"I would love..."

"No she wouldn't!" Kristoff interrupted as he clasped a hand over Anna's mouth. She growled in frustration as she pushed his hand off.

"I..."

"Anna! I don't think your sister and mother would be too haply if you started gambling. Maybe that is something that you should leave to your father and me." Kristoff said.

"I am more than capable of making wise decisions when it comes to betting." Anna stated. Kristoff snorted slightly causing Anna to hit him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Anna, but this is one of those things I will not let you do." Kristoff said as he blocked Anna's path.

"Oh my god...is tthat an ice sculpture of a reindeer?" Anna gasped as she looked behind Kristoff.

"What? Where?"

"I BET 50 GOLD PIECES ON NUMBER 21!" Anna shouted as she slammed a small bag of coins on the table. The banker raised his eyebrows but eventually took the money and gave Anna a small tag with the number 21 written on it.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled seeing his girlfriend with a betting token.

"You're just as gullible as my sister." Anna laughed as the guy spun the roulette wheel. Everyone watched carefully as the hall spun around a few seconds before starting to slow down. "Come on...come on..."

"Elsa is going to kill me." Kristoff muttered.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Anna shrieked, before coughing a little. "I WON!"

"WHAT?" Kristoff asked in shock as the people around the table congratulated her.

"How much did I win?" Anna asked.

"Er...well, several Coronian nobles also bet on this so...100,000 gold pieces." The banker said. Anna shrieked in excitement as she jumped up and down, while several nobles around the table slammed their heads on the table or cried.

"See? Who's the wise one now?" Anna asked Kristoff with a smirk as the banker handed her a case filed with gold coins, and a gold bar.

"Congratulations. You just won the winter festival super draw." The banker said as he shook Anna's hand.

"Thank you!" Anna squealed as she clutched the case as if it was gold...which it was. She was so happy with her winnings that she failed to notice that it was already beginning to get dark. It was only when Kristoff pointed it out to her that she gasped in horror, knowing that Elsa would wake up any minute now.

"Well thank you...but I've got to go now...bye!" Anna said quickly before rushing back towards the castle, Kristoff in tow.

"Oh god, less is going to kill me." Anna said as she ran into the courtyard.

"And me!" Kristoff added.

"Please tell me the queen so still asleep!" Anna shouted at one of the guards.

"Well, we haven't seen her yet, nor have we heard a scream so...she probably still is." The guard said. That was all Anna needed to know as she and Kristoff ran into the castle and upstairs, straight towards Anna's bedroom, and straight into Agdar.

"Papa!"

"I'm going to die!" Kristoff whimpered.

"What the...of course..." Agdar said with a chuckle catching sight of all the stuffed toys Kristoff was holding. "I'm guessing your sister doesn't know?"

Anna shook her head as she brushed past her father and opened the door to her room.

"Stick them all in the wardrobe!" Anna ordered to Kristoff.

"Did you win anything else?" Agdar asked. Anna just shook her head.

"So what's in the briefcase?"

"Chocolates." Anna answered quickly. Agdar seemed to buy it as he ruffled this daughter's hair and continued down the hallway. "And by the way, your mother is somewhere near the dining room so I wouldn't pass by there unless you want her and your sister to give you a scolding."

Anna nodded as Kristoff emerged from the room and closed the door.

"What about that?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll be keeping it." Anna said as she held back a cough. She kissed Kristoff on the cheek before running back to Elsa's room and opening the door slightly. She sighed with relief seeing that her sister was still fast asleep on the pillow. With as little noise as possible, she crept into the room and towards the bed, sticking the briefcase underneath it, and then walking to the wardrobe to change she then walked over to the bed and readjusted the pillows so she could get back in, and just in time too since Elsa started to mumble before one of her eyes opened slightly.

"Anna? What are you doing?"

"Um...turning around." Anna answered.

"Oh...I thought you would have tried escaping." Elsa said as she sat up with a yawn.

"What? And leave you here alone...no way." Anna laughed slightly. And then, it happened. Several hours of the cold and withholding her coughs finally pushed her control over the limits.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped as her sister started coughing heavily. She grabbed the glass of water and handed it to her sister, who could barely drink from all of the coughing she was doing.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she took the glass. Anna nodded weakly before coughing once more. "Well, I didn't want to do this but..."

Anna watched in horror as Elsa grabbed the medicine that Idun had made And poured out spoonful of it. Anna shook her head but her voice betrayed her as nothing but a rasp came out.

"Well...it was all worth it..." Anna thought as Elsa jammed the spoon into her sister's mouth.

"There there...now you get plenty of rest and you'll feel better in the morning." Elsa said as she soothingly stroked her sister's head. Anna sighed as she looked out of the window towards the winter festival. At least she attended this one...despite all the difficulties.

"I guess I can rest now..." Anna mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Anna asked as she opened her she and sat up. The first thing she realized was that her nose was no longer blocked, and she felt fine. "Hey...I'm not sick anymore."

"I told you that rest would help you get well faster...and mama's medicine worked as well." Elsa said.

"If its all the same, I would prefer the flu over that medicine any day." Anna laughed.

"Come on then...let's get you to breakfast." Elsa said as she helped her sister out of bed. "I'm guessing that you're starving after spending all day in bed."

"Heh...nothing that a dozen chocolate pancakes can't solve." Anna said as she donned on a simple dress and followed her sister towards the dining room.

_Dining room..._

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Idun said as she patted Anna on the head. Anna sat down next to her father who was busy piling a tower of pancakes onto his plate.

"I'm really proud of you Anna." Elsa said.

"How comes?" Anna asked.

"Well, I really thought you would have tried escaping to that festival when I fell asleep, but you didn't." Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah...he he...I didn't..." Anna mumbled as she grabbed several pancakes as well. She looked up when the doors opened to see Kristoff walking. Yet, to her shock, he was quite nervous...or scare more likely.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked the ice harvester.

"Oh yeah...everything is fine." Kristoff muttered as he avoided eye contact with the queen. If anything, he seemed to be genuinely afraid of Elsa today. How comes. Kristoff looked at Anna.

"We...are...dead..." Kristoff muttered to her before taking a deep breath and looked at everywhere but Elsa. Anna looked confused for a moment but was interrupted by a servant running inside carrying a newspaper.

"Your majesty! You are going to want to see this!" The servant said joyfully as he handed the queen the newspaper. Kristoff whimpered as he looked at the floor and seemed to be bracing for something. Suddenly, it hit Anna like a punch to the face.

The banker yesterday had said that she had won the winter festival super bet...a bet, that involved countless nobles and royals within the Coronian empire and Arendelle which was why she won so much.

And as with any event...

...that involves nobles and royals from surrounding lands...

...such a large event...especially if someone wom it...

...would be reported...

...IN THE NEWSPAPER!

Anna squeaked in fear as she slowly looked up to where her sister was sitting. The smile on her face was completely gone and one of her eyelids was twitching. She slowly looked up and stared at Anna, the stare turning into a look of fury, before she looked at Kristoff and growled.

"Dear..." Idun asked carefully, seeing Elsa's furious expression.

"Um...your highness..." Kai said as he tapped Anna on the shoulder. Kai placed a copy of the newspaper right in front of Anna. The front page headline of the newspaper read:

_**Princess of Arendelle and Ice harvester trash Coronian delegates and win 100,000 GP in the Winter Festival Super Sweepstakes.**_

"Oh...shit..."

"ANNNAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I feel sorry for Anna.**

**So, here are the readers who suggested this prompt: **

**-XHawaii girlX**

**-Frozen 1**

**And anyone else I may have forgotten.**

**So, I was wrong about being able to post another chapter within 12 hours since...well...it's a 12 hour time difference. Then again, I'm nocturnal. I live in the night and sleep during the day...most of the time.**

**I tried to make this a little different from other "Anna is sick fics". I hope I did good enough. Now, the next one shot I'll be posting will feature, hopefully, a lot more of Agdar and Idun in it. I mean , this is a royal family fic but so far it seems to be focused mainly on Elsa and Anna. I think it's time to throw in a little more of the parents.**

**So far, I've got at least six ideas waiting in line...so...I should be okay for prompts at the moment. And I think it may be time to update my other stories as well since people keep on asking me why I'm not updating the others. To those who read 'The Dark Falling' and/or 'The Snow Twins Of Arendelle', I will update them eventually...so relax. But my main focus is still this story (until I run out of prompts in which case...)**

**-TacticX**


	11. A Glass, or Eight, Too many

"Now, I want everyone to be on their best behavior! Do you understand?" Agdar asked as he looked at his family.

"You should be telling yourself that!" Idun muttered.

"Good. This is the first party we've been to since we got off the god forsaken island eight months ago, and there's no way I want to be embarrassed if one of you lot do something stupid."

"You know that its useless telling me and Anna this." Elsa said.

"Exactly!" Anna agreed.

"I mean, I'm the queen and I've got my reputation to worry about. As for Anna, its useless to tell her because she never listens and always tends to do stupid things no matter where we are."

"I've always wondered how long snow queens can go without chocolate." Anna said with a smirk as she stared at Elsa. Elsa just frowned back at her as their father and mother walked upstairs to get ready.

"I do not do stupid things!" Anna stated as the two of them walked back to their room.

"You call, firing a crossbow into the leg of our captain, not stupid?"

"Are you ever going to let me live that down? That happened so long ago!"

"That happened six hours ago!" Elsa said.

"Meh...let's just focus on what we're going to wear. I think I'll have an ice dress." Anna said as she looked in the mirror and tried to visualize what she would look like in Elsa's dresses.

"Yeah...that's not going to happen." Elsa said as she waltzed over to her wardrobe and opened it to reveal a selection of dresses and corsets. Anna wandered over to the wardrobe and peered inside it to look for a dress. "Er...what are you doing?"

"Looking for a dress." Anna answered plainly.

"You do know this is my wardrobe."

"Yeah. But your dresses also fit me and you have a lot of blue dresses...are you sure I can't have an ice dress?" Anna asked suddenly...again.

"Anna! You will freeze in one of those dresses. I am immune to the cold but you aren't."

"Meh... I'll just wear a coat underneath it then." Anna said as she pulled out a blue and white dress. "This'll fit me..."

"Are you sure? I think that dress might be a little too sma...er...I think it'll fit you just fine." Elsa corrected as Anna glared at her. She took the dress to the dressing curtain while Elsa continued to search for one she could wear.

"Yay! I look like a queen!" Anna said as he steppe out backbone the curtain and showed it to her sister. "Can you do my hair in a bun?"

"I thought you knew how to do it yourself?"

"I do...but..."

"You're lazy?"

"Excuse me? I am one of the most active people in Arendelle. It's just that I can't be bothered to do my hair today. Please..." Anna begged.

"Fine." Elsa said with a sigh as she continued to search through her wardrobe for a dress.

"I can see dozens that you can wear. Surely you can't be that picky."

"I want to look my best at this ball. Image is everything." Elsa stated.

"Ooh...what's my image look like."

"I would prefer to answer that when I have an army to defend myself." Elsa giggled causing Anna to growl.

"Are you two ready yet? You take even longer than your mother, and that's saying something." Agdar said as he stood by the door.

"Do you know how long it takes to make this bun?" Idun asked.

"I'm pretty sure its not three hours...OW!"

"Mama! What do you think?"

"Looks a bit small for you. Maybe you should try one of Elsa's dresses." Idun said. Elsa snorted in amusement as Anna shot a piercing glare at her mother. "What?"

She looked between her giggling elder daughter and glaring younger one and added two and two. "Oh..."

"Oh indeed mama." Anna growled.

"I'm ready." Elsa announced.

"Oh good. How old am I know?" Agdar asked. Idun just hit him in the arm again. The four of them walked down towards the ballroom where numerous dignitaries were already within, enjoying the party unfolding inside.

"Right...please don't embarrass me." Elsa said.

"Got that Anna? Don't embarrass your sister." Agdar stated.

"I was talking to all three of you."

"Excuse me? If anyone will embarrass you it'll be your sister and father." Idun said. Elsa sighed as she prayed for the best before entering the ballroom with her family.

"Presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Prime minister Agdar of Arendelle, and Lady Idun." Kai said as the guests applauded before returning to their previous activities.

"Lady Idun? Is that it? The guards refer to the common women as lady!" Idun scowled.

"Well, we tried to offer you the position of prime minister, but you said no." Elsa said.

"I feel left out with that title." Idun groaned.

"Isn't Kristoff going to come?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I tried, but he doesn't do well in these type of balls." Anna explained.

"Well, I'm going to greet some of the dignitaries..."

"I'll come too!" Anna squeaked.

"No...no..that won't be necessary." Elsa said quickly.

"Oh relax Elsa. I'm not going to embarrass you." Anna laughed as one of the dignitaries approached the four of them.

"Anna! Wait no!"

"Good evening...I'm princess Anna of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Princess Anna greeted as Agdar nearly spat out his drink, and Idun and Elsa just stared in shock.

"Thank you your highness. I'm am prince Philippe of Aragon." The prince greeted. "I must say, this is a splendid ball you are holding here."

"Why thank you. It is the Arendellian winter ball. We hold one every year now. You will not believe the amount of work that went into the preparation and initialization of this royal event."

"I'm guessing a lot. I must say, I never thought I would meet someone with your accent this far north." Philippe replied. "I couldn't even tell that you're related to the queen."

"Everyone says the same. Well, I must get back to more pressing matters. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Philippe said with a bow as he left.

"So? What do you think Elsa?" Anna asked with a sneer.

"WHY...THE HECK...WHERE YOU SPEAKING...IN A BRITISH ACCENT?"

"I don't know." Anna said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I tend to speak like this when I'm talking to other royals. I can do a pretty neat British accent, eh?."

Elsa face palmed before shaking her head in embarrassment.

"What? He thought it was good!" Anna stated as she gestured to the prince.

"Oh god..." Elsa muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go mingle with the other dignitaries, see you later." Anna said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Thank god I'm no longer the monarch!" Agdar chuckled as he drunk a small glass of brandy, while Elsa stared off in the direction Anna went, her mouth hanging agape.

"I am going to regret hosting this ball." Elsa whimpered as she followed after her sister to make sure she didn't do anything, more, stupid.

"Good evening your majesty." Came a voice from besides her.

"Oh...good evening."

"I'm Queen Lea of Solaris. It's an honor to finally meet the famous snow queen of Arendelle." Queen Lea said.

"Oh, well thank you."

"I believe my husband is somewhere around here...probably at the whisky bottles again. Oh well, its a pleasure..."

"Hi! I'm princess Anna! I see you have already met my sister?" Anna asked in her British accent. Outside Elsa stayed calm and content, inside, she was screaming for the ground to swallow her whole.

"Oh, are you British?" Lea asked.

"Well, not really. I actually have two accents, but I believe this is the more formal of the two." Anna answered.

"I'm going to have to agree with that." Lea giggled to Elsa's shock. "Well, you certainly know your royalty, your highness. I hope to see you around later, but for now, I have to go find my husband."

"Alright." Anna said with a small curtsy as queen Lea left, leaving Anna and a stunned Elsa besides her. "Formality sister! A British accent makes the royal seem more formal! I did learn stuff too, but there isn't a single book that is ever going to teach someone how to do this!"

Elsa just continued to stare a her sister in shock.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Anna asked as she tapped her sister on the head, knocking Elsa out of her trance. "Still functioning?"

"Anna...please don't embarrass me..." Elsa begged.

"Excuse me, but did you see how the queen of Solaris reacted? She said that it made me more royal! But, if it makes you feel better, I'll stop using my British accent..."

"Thank you..."

"Unless it's a king or queen!"

"Anna!"

"Relax Elsa. What could possibly go wrong...now where's the drink?"

_About an hour later..._

"And then...she thawed the place and everything was back to normal."

"Wow..." Several royals and nobles said as Anna finished the story.

"Your highness, would you like another glass?" A servant asked as he approached the princess.

"Erm...how many glasses have i had now?" Anna asked the royals around looked at each other before saying, "8 your highness."

"Maybe, you shouldn't have another, I mean, you have kind of had enough." One of the nobleman said.

"Meh...I can handle my drinks well enough." Anna giggled as she stumbled away with another full glass of wine. She stumbled over to her sister, who was sitting awkwardly in a chair by the side.

"Hey sis!" Anna giggled as she fell into her sisters lap.

"Anna...that...hurt." Elsa said with a hiccup. Apparently, Elsa hadn't paid attention to how may glasses she had either since she was just as intoxicated as her younger sibling. The two of them giggled drunkenly as they watched several of the dignitaries move by.

"Wow...look at that...one there. She's fat!" Anna laughed as she pointed to a woman in the distance.

"You call that fat? That's fat!" Elsa laughed as she pointed to the queen of Bischelli.

"Oh heck no." Agdar muttered as he approaches his two daughters. "Elsa! Anna! How much have you two had to drink?"

"Well...me had...er...this many glasses." Elsa said as she held up eight fingers.

"This is my ninth." Anna said as she gulped down the contents of her wine glass before Agdar could stop her. He snatched the empty wine glass out of Anna's hands, just as Idun came over to the three of them.

"What happened?" Idun asked as she gaped at her drunken daughters.

"Hi...Elsa!" Elsa said to her mother.

"Agdar! What did you do?" Idun asked with a scowl.

"Me?! They were the ones who got pissed out of their minds!" Agdar stated.

"You were supposed to watch them!" Idun said as she and Agdar faced each other.

"Oh, and you did a very good job of that as well I assume!" Agdar growled.

"You're their father!"

"And you're their mother!"

"But you...er...where are they?" Idun asked as she noticed that the chair next to them, which had the two sisters in a second ago, was now empty.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Agdar yelled as he looked around. He and Idun pushed by the crowd of dignitaries for any sign of their two daughters. Idun even resorted to asking the individual dignitaries, but none of them had seen them now.

"Idun!" Came Agdar's voice from above the music. Idun ran over to where Agdar was standing, and looked at what he was pointing. A small trail of ice led outside of the ballroom and into the courtyard.

"Oh no..." Idun muttered. The two of then took off into the courtyard and followed the trail of ice until they reached a small patch of ice where Elsa and Anna were slipping and calling about, too drunk to be able to skate.

"Anna! Elsa! What are you doing?" Agdar asked sternly as he and Idun approached their daughters.

"Skating." Anna giggled before slipping and falling right on Elsa's abdomen causing her to wheeze. "Somewhat..."

"Elsa! Anna! You two get back in to the castle right now!" Idun ordered. The sisters looked at each other before grinning wildly.

"Oh no..." Agdar mumbled.

"NO!" Elsa and Anna shouted before they started pelting their parents with snowballs. Idun dived behind Agdar for cover as he tried to shield himself from the numerous ice cold balls.

"ELSA! ENOUGH OF...OOMPH!"

The sisters burst into laughter as their father collapsed to the ground and spat out a snowball that Anna had hit his mouth with. The two of them took off towards the castle gates, but not before Elsa summoned an avalanche to bury Agdar and Idun in.

"Bye!" The sisters squealed as they ran across the bridge.

"Oh come on!" Agdar groaned as he helped his wife out of the snow mound. "Are you telling me we have to chase after them?"

"What else!" Idun scowled as she ran off in the direction that Elsa and Anna fled in, Agdar catching up a few seconds later. "Elsa! Anna! You two get back here right now."

"Never..." Came the faint voice of Anna from the alley next to them. Agdar and Idun rushed down the alleyway, careful to make sure that their daughter weren't hiding somewhere and waiting to ambush them with another avalanche.

"Shh...I think they're hiding here." Idun whispered.

"How do you know?" Agdar asked.

"I'm a woman so I know how they think."

"You can think like Anna? Good god that is scary." Agdar laughed quietly as Idun rolled her eyes.

"Elsa...Anna? We have chocolate." Idun said.

"Are you crazy dear? They'll attack us like a pack of wolves. If that's the case, I should have bought armor."

"They are our daughters dear. They would never hurt us!" Idun said.

"It didn't seem that way when we first arrived here after three years. It looked pretty damn like Anna was tempting to slit our throats in our sleep if it wasn't for Elsa stopping her."

"Stop overreacting. Our daughters aren't dangerous." Idun told him.

"Let me rephrase that for you darling. Our daughters aren't dangerous...when sober. But everyone is dangerous when drunk." Agdar corrected.

"Yeah...like you for example." Idun muttered.

"I heard that."

"Shh...I heard something." Idun whispered. She peered around into the dark alleyway and saw a faint outline. "There they are!"

"I didn't know Elsa and Anna had tails and whiskers." Agdar snorted as he noticed that they were nothing more than a bunch of cats. "I think you need glasses darling."

"Hi mama. Hi papa." Anna greeted. The couple gulped as they turned around to see their daughters staring at them with grins on their faces.

"Anna! Elsa! If you don't attack me I'll give you chocolates." Agdar tried to bribe.

"I'm the queen, papa. Me and Anna can get chocolate any time." Elsa laughed. They looked to Anna who was pointing upwards. Agdar and Idun looked up and whimpered when they saw a ton of snow hovering above them.

"Please don't...AAAH!" The two of them screamed as a ton of sub-zero snow came crashing down on them. Elsa and Anna laughed as they ran away, further into the town square.

Agdar was the first to emerge from the snow pile before he turned round to dig his wife out, the only visible board being her hair bun.

"When I get those two..." Idun growled as she forced the rest of the snow off of her body and stood up. "Where did they go?"

"I think in that direction." Agdar said as he pointed to the town square. The two of them chased after their daughters into the town square where several citizens were lounging around on the benches. "Excuse me. Have you seen the queen and princess?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am." A citizen answered. "I thought that they would be in the royal ball."

"Yeah...well they're not." Idun muttered. "Please inform us if you've seen...AAH!"

Agdar gasped as his wife collapsed from a snowball to the face. He looked around, along with several of the citizens, for the source of the snowball but found none.

"I will kill them!" Idun screamed as she stood up and wiped the snow off her face. "Where are they?"

"THERE!" A citizen screamed as they caught sight of a moving figure in the darkness. Idun and Agdar looked around to see their daughters emerging with a massive amount of snowballs hovering in front of them, which they placed on the ground.

"Anna! Elsa! Enough of this!" Agdar ordered.

"No way! The snow Queen and Snow Princess never surrender...ever..." Elsa sneered. "By order of her majesty, you will all pelt Sir Agdar and Lady Idun with as many snowballs as possible!"

The citizens glanced at each other with looks of confusion before looking back at the queen.

"We'll give 20 gold pieces to whoever pelts the most snowballs at them!" Anna added. Every citizen who heard that, jumped at the snow pile and started chucking as many snowballs as they could, straight at Agdar and Idun, who screamed and jumped for cover.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" Idun yelled at the citizens. The response was a snowball straight to the face. "If its a snowball fight you want...it's a snowball fight you'll...OOMPH!"

"Keep it up. I think you're getting through to them." Agdar said sarcastically.

"Well, I can see that you're very helpful today."

"Darling. What chance does anyone have chasing a drunken snow queen and her sister through the town...oh shit..."

"What?"

_CRASH!_

"MMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!"

"That's it!" Idun shrieked. "They want to play rough? We'll give them rough. They're not the only ones who can act like fools."

"Darling...wait...where are you going?" Agdar asked. "Boy she's pissed..."

_Back at the castle..._

"Kai!" Idun called out into the halls.

"Excuse me ma lady. Do you know when the queen and princess shall be back at the ball?" A dignitary asked.

"Sometime tonight! Is that good enough?" Idun growled. The dignitary took a step back in shock before running back into the ballroom in fear. "Where is that..."

"Yes ma'am?" Kai asked as he and Gerda emerged from the dining room.

"Are you two busy?" Idun asked.

"Well...no." Gerda answered.

"Good! You're coming with us...now!"

Kai and Gerda looked at each not her for a second before deciding it was best to follow the brunettes advice and follow her. The four of them walked towards the castle barracks where the captain of the guard was busy training with some men.

"Aah, may I help you ma lady?" Captain Johan asked.

"I need two nets and a rifle."

"She'll just have the two nets." Agdar corrected causing Idun to shoot a glare at him. The guards looked at each other before heading into the store room and emerging with two large nets, which Idun took before storming out of the barracks.

"What's wrong with her?" Johan asked.

"Elsa and Anna are drunk." Agdar answered.

"You might want to have several guards accompanying you if that's the case." Johan said as he called two guards over. You two are going to accompany Adar and Idun on their mission to capture a drunk queen and princess."

"WHAT?" The guards shrieked. "HELL NO! I WOULD RATHER DIE!"

"That can be arranged."

"On second thoughts, who do we accompany?"

_Back in the town square..._

"Why are there two guards following us?" Idun asked as the six of them walked through the town square.

"Johan said to take them." Agdar said.

"This isn't the first time that the queen and princess have gone on a drunken rampage through Arendelle. The last time it happened was about a month before you arrived." One of the guards said.

"Oh...so what happened?" Agdar asked.

"Fourteen guards in the infirmary, fjord turned into massive skating rink, not that anyone cared since they were all skating there the next day, and structural damage got he castle walls." The guard answered as Agdar and Idun stared in shock. "Don't worry though. Even though the queen is drunk, she won't actually use her powers directly on anyone. She instead has the habit of freezing the ground into a solid sheet of ice and...well, you should know what happens next."

"I should have brought my snow boots." Agdar muttered.

"Doesn't work. The ice is tough and is even more upper than oil. Don't ask me how she does it...wait...there...I see something." The guard said in a whisper as the six of them hid behind a building. They peered through a small gap in the wall and gasped at what they say.

The two sisters had created a patch of ice on the fjord and were busy building numerous structures out of ice. They watched as Elsa crafted a small but out of ice while Anna are melted to climb another one.

"I'm on top of the...whoa...AAH!" Anna squawked as she slipped and fell into a mound of snow. "That was awesome."

"So...what are there nets supposed to be for?" Agdar whispered to his wife.

"Were going to use these to trap them." Idun whispered back.

"How?" The guard asked.

"Well, that's where Kai and Gerda come in."

"Oh god..." Kai mumbled.

"You two will lead them through this alleyway, where the nets will be suspended in the air. When they pass by, we'll drop the nets and ta da...captured!" Idun said, confident that her plan would work. The guards on the other hand, knew otherwise, but the kept it to themselves.

"How are we supposed to coax them hear?" Gerda asked.

"Um...chocolate?" Idun laughed as she pulled it several bars from her pocket.

"Uhuh. So what's stopping the queen from buying us in snow?" Kai asked.

"Nothing really. Well go on." Idun said as she handed the bars to the servants. The two of them glared at Idun for a second before carefully creeping towards the fjord. They took a deep breath as they walked on to the icea don't towards the girls.

"Elsa? Anna?" Gerda called out to get their attention. The sisters glanced at them with a frowns on their faces as the two servants slowly approached them.

"Don't you think it's a little unsafe to be standing here on ice in the middle of the fjord?" Kai asked with an innocent smile.

"No...why?" Anna asked.

"Look, just come back inside and we'll give you these chocolates." Gerda said as she showed the two of them the chocolates.

"Ooh...thank you." Anna said as she snatched the bars out of their hands. Gerda and Kai looked at each other in disbelief as the plan seemed to be working.

"Sister." Anna nodded to her sister with a smirk. Maybe not. Her majesty thanks you...but we're not stupid!"

"Hi Mama! Hi Papa!" Elsa called out towards their parents hiding place.

"Meep...AAH!" The two servants screamed as the ice beneath them gave way and they fell into the cold waters of the fjord.

"No one messes with the snow queen and snow princess!" Elsa laughed as she created a path of ice across the fjord towards the other side. Elsa and Anna ran across the makeshift bridge leaving the two servants, stranded, in the water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Gerda screamed as she grabbed hold onto a piece of floating ice.

"Who? Elsa and Anna, or Agdar an Idun?" Kai asked.

"BOTH!"

"Well...your plan went well." Agdar laughed.

"I'd love to see you do better." Idun growled.

"Well, I believe we are going to have to chase them if that is the case." The guard said as he pointed at the ice bridge. Agdar and Idun growled in frustration as they and the guards ran across the ice bridge after their daughters. It took them around five minutes to reach the other side of the fjord, upon which, the were met with a trail of ice heading into the forest. The four of them continued to follow the ice trail for another five minutes until...

"So, which way do we take?" One of the guards asked.

"Well, you two take that route! And me and Idun will take that route." Agdar said as he pointed to the left path.

"Wait, were splitting up? Heck no! I don't want, died by snow, written on my gravestone!" The other guard stated.

"I thought you guards were supposed to he tough!" Idun said.

"And everyone thought that Arendelle has a functioning military, but not everyone is correct." The guard muttered.

"Look! Just go now!" Idun ordered. The guards sighed as the two of them took the right route, leaving Idun and Agdar to follow the left route. The two of them ran through the trees, following the ice path, until they reached a clearing up ahead.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Idun asked.

"Nope...I think it's the wind." Agdar said as Idun rolled her eyes.

"Look! There it is again." Idun said. The two of them his behind the trees and peered through a bush.

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_I am one with the wind...and...um...na na na..._

In front of them, in the clearing, was an ice castle. Nowhere near as large as the one on the north mountain, but nonetheless, it was big.

"Now...let's make a mini marshmallow." Anna suggested with a hiccup.

"Okay..." Elsa said as she crafted a small sentient snowman. The mini marshmallow wandered around for a few seconds before sitting by the main gate and falling asleep.

"Okay...so what's the plan?" Agdar asked.

"Well...you go and distract them, while I sneak round then back and then throw the net over them." Idun said.

"What kind of plan is that?" Agdar asked.

"Have you got a better idea?" Idun asked.

"Yeah...we...er...where are they?" Agdar asked as he looked in the clearing and realized that the sisters were no longer there.

"Oh...no..." Idun muttered. Both if them gulped in fear when they heard a giggle from behind them. The two of them slowly turned around and winced when they caught sight of their daughters grinning at them.

"Hi darlings. How are you?" Agdar asked with an innocent smile.

"Hmm...I'll take papa." Anna said.

"Mother is mine." Elsa replied.

"Prime minister! The path ends...oh crap." The guards stopped right behind Agdar and Idun upon catching sight of then sisters sneering at them.

"On my grave, I want them to put, I went down with a fight." The other guard muttered.

"Well...we all know what must be done." Agdar said to his wife as Elsa summoned a dozen snowballs. "Elsa...Anna...LOOK! A UNICORN!"

"WHAT? WHERE?"

While the two sisters were occupied looking for the unicorn, the four of them fled as fast as possible back to Arendelle.

"RUN!" Agdar screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" Idun retorted. The gasped when they looked back and saw Anna and Elsa chasing after them.

"Guards! Defend your prime minister and his wife! Take one for Arendelle!" Agdar screamed at the guards.

"Go to hell! We'd rather face you than the queen!" The guards screamed. The four of them screamed even louder when a few snowballs narrowly missed them. They gasped upon seeing that the fjord was right in front of them.

"Well...well...well! You're trapped." Anna sneered as she and her sister stopped right behind them.

"Any ideas dear?" Idun asked.

"Oh now you ask me for an idea." Agdar said with a roll of his eyes. They watched as Elsa materialized a hefty amount of snow in front of her and her sister.

"Since we're being nice today, we'll give you all a five second headstart." Elsa said.

"No need to tell me twice!" The guard said as he and his friend ran across the nice path on the fjord. Agdar and Idun looked at each other before running through the ice path as fast as possible. The four of them winced when they heard Anna scream five, followed by the flight of several snowballs.

"Move!" Agdar yelled as he and Idun pushed past the guards.

"No...don't leave us...AAH!" Agdar heard the guards scream before hearing a splash that confirmed they had fallen in the water.

Agdar and Idun sighed in relief as they jumped onto the pier, but that relief was short lived as they saw Elsa and Anna running towards them at full speed.

"Now what?" Idun asked.

"I have an idea!" Agdar said.

"Well its about time!" Idun said.

"I'm beginning to see where Anna got some of her attitude from." Agdar said.

* * *

"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" Anna asked before stumbling over a raised brick and over a bench.

"Well done." Elsa laughed as her sister got up and giggled. The two of them crept into the abandoned town square as quietly as possible and looked for any signs of their mother and father. Anna had a snowball in each hand, while Elsa had a massive snowball hovering above her. They looked around the town square for any sign of where the parents could be, from the alleys, to the massive pile of snow by the side, to the fountain, but they couldn't t see any.

* * *

"Are you ready dear?" Agdar asked his wife who nodded in response. Both of them took a deep breath as they grabbed a handful of snow each and rolled it up into balls.

"In 3...2...1...ATTACK!" Agdar yelled as he and Idun jumped up from behind turnpike of snow and threw their snowballs straight at Elsa and Anna. Agdar's snowball struck Anna straight in the abdomen, catching her by surprise and causing her to drop the snowballs on her hand. Idun's snowball hit Elsa straight in the face causing her to squeak in shock, resulting in the massive snowball above her head to come crashing down on top of her, effectively burying the snow queen in her own weapon. Agdar and Idun didn't even give their daughters a chance to reload, because if they did it surely wouldn't end well for them, as they grabbed another fistful of snow and started pelting as many snowballs as they could at Elsa and Anna. Anna screamed as she ran for cover but it was too late. She collapsed to the ground as more and more snowballs buried her and Elsa.

"Stop! AAH!" The sisters squealed.

"YES! WE'RE WINNING! WE'RE WINNING..." Agdar yelled as he jumped no and down like a little boy before pelting another snowball at Anna. Elsa tried to summon an avalanche above her parents, but she lost concentration when another snowball hit her in the head again, causing the avalanche to fall on her and her sister's heads instead.

"YES! YOU DON'T MESS WITH AGDAR AND IDUN..."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON...YOUR MAJESTY!"

The smiles on Agdar and Idun's faces vanished upon catching sight of dozens of dignitaries and citizens running across the bridge and gasping at the sight of their queen and princess trapped under a pile of snow, Agdar and Idun standing on the sidelines with snowballs on their hands. The dignitaries glanced between their monarch, and Agdar and Idun with raised eyebrows.

"You have got...to be kidding me..." Agdar muttered.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" A dignitary asked as he helped the queen up, several others helping the princess up.

"My goodness...is this any way to treat the queen and princess of this kingdom?" A plump noblewoman asked Agdar and Idun in shock, not knowing that they were actually the parents of them...or not caring since not everyone knew of their parents survival yet.

"Just our luck...Elsa and Anna pelt us with snowballs, drop the servants in the water, chase us across the fjord, and rain avalanches down on us...and no one bats an eye. Then, we throw a couple of snowballs at them...and everyone loses their minds." Agdar mumbled to his wife.

"Aah...you've gotta love Arendelle." Idun replied in response. "Home...sweet...home..."

"Shall we execute them your majesty?"

"WHAT?!"

"Um...no...that won't be necessary captain..." Elsa giggled.

"Understood your majesty..."

"Well...at least they still love us...OOMPH!...ELSA!"

"Your majesty! They're running!" The captain said.

"Yeah..well...here you go!" Agdar and Idun said together as they pushed the nets and snowballs into the captain's hands.

"GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

**This chapter has a lot of Idun and Agdar in it...as promised...**

**Thanks to:**

**-Mister Cuddlesworth**

**For suggestion of Drunk Elsa and Anna. Also, thank you to anyone that I may have forgot to mention.**

**Over the next few days, in will be rechecking all the previous chapters for autocorrect errors, and grammar mistakes...but that shouldn't affect my update schedule.**

**Other than that...I haven't got much Elsa to say. **

**-TacticX**


	12. A Royal Disaster (Part 1)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AAAH! ANNA?"

"Who else silly?" Anna laughed as she flopped down on her sisters abdomen. Just mere minutes ago, Elsa had been enjoying a nice, peaceful sleep, one that she hadn't had in thirteen years, only to be woken up by her entire family and several servants mid a dream.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked with a yawn.

"Wow, you must have been really asleep...well, if you must..." Anna said as she crept closer to Elsa's ear. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AAH! Anna!" Elsa snapped as she rubbed her ears.

"Darling! It's your birthday! At least turn that frown upside down!" Idun said as she sat next to her two daughters.

"I would love too...but I've got like four meetings, and dozens of documents and..."

"...we've locked your study and hidden the key!" Agdar completed causing Elsa to gasp.

"PAPA!"

"It's your birthday and I'll he damned if you spend it locked up in a room doing work. You've spent the last thirteen birthdays like that, and there is no way I'm letting you spend this one the same way." Agdar said. Elsa just growled in frustration as her sister rolled her eyes, before grabbing the corners of Elsa's mouth and pushing them up.

"There! Now you're smiling!" Anna laughed.

"Anna...stop that." Elsa said as she pushed Anna's hands away. "So you really locked my study?"

"Yes." Agdar and Anna answered.

"Well, I guess I'll have no choice but to..."

"...enjoy the day!" Anna completed as she dragged her sister out of the bed and towards the hallway.

"Anna! At least let me change first!" Came Elsa's voice from down the halls, followed by Anna saying 'no'.

"Wow! I would have thought that she would put up more of a fight." Agdar told Idun.

"I know, well I'm going to make sure that Anna doesn't burn the castle down since she said she's making her own breakfast, just for her sister." Idun said as she walked towards the door.

"She got her cooking skills from me dear." Agdar boasted.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Idun giggled before disappearing down the hallway, leaving a grumbling Agdar and the servant, Kai, in the room.

"Good lie...that about locking her room." Kai said.

"Actually its semi-true." Agdar corrected.

"Semi-true sir?"

"Yeah, well I really did lock her study, but I didn't hide the key."

"Aah...you have it with you sir?"

"Actually, I lost it. But she is not to know about that! Do you understand?!"

* * *

"So, what's the on the agenda today sister?" Elsa asked as she indulged in some of Anna's homemade, chocolate waffles...well, what Anna called a waffle anyway, but Elsa and Idun were too kind to say otherwise.

"Well, first we'll go with Kristoff to the trolls since they are going to host a special party for you. Mama and papa will be coming as well." Anna said as she jammed a waffle into her mouth.

"Vhen wafther vhat vhe vhal vhe foighin vhoo faa zoo." Anna said with a mouthful.

"Uh...what?"

"I said, after that, we will be going to the zoo!"

"Oh...that's what I thought you said."

"Anna, could you please eat with some etiquette, even just for your sister's birthday..."

"Ooh...that's a hefty request!" Anna joked.

"Anna!" Idun growled.

_An hour later..._

"So, is everyone ready?" Anna asked as she entered the sleigh.

"Yep. I'm ready, so I guess we're just waiting on your mother now." Agdar said as he and Kristoff climbed in the sleigh. It took around another 20 minutes for Idun to emerge from the castle, dressed in a purple dress with her hair in a bun.

"Jeez mama, what took you so long?" Elsa asked.

"I was getting ready. I have to look my best for my daughter's first proper birthday!" Idun said.

"Mama..." Elsa mumbled.

"Alright! Let's get on it then." Kristoff said as he pulled on Sven's reins.

The journey towards the valley of the living rock was mostly smooth, except for Agdar's and Anna's inability to be silent which caused Idun to stuff a snowball into both of their mouths, with the help of Elsa. It has been around forty minutes by time they got to the valley.

"Aah...Queen Elsa! It's good to meet you again." Grand Pabbie greeted as several of the other trolls rolled up to them.

"Thank you..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!" The trolls screamed out.

"You're already too late! You were supposed to have said that upon their arrival." Pabbie stated. "Aah...never mind. So how are you four?"

"And, I'm invisible again." Kristoff muttered as he wandered off to find Bulda.

"We're good." Agdar replied. "Its been a long time since I've seen you pabbie...13 years if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes...so, I see that you have learned to control your powers since I have last seen you as well." Pabbie said to Elsa who nodded in response. "Good...very good. Well, if you need me, I'll be mingling with the other trolls for a while. Please...enjoy the party, and have fun...it is your birthday after all."

Anna and Elsa smiled as pabbie rolled away, leaving them with their parents.

"Well, were going to go with pabbie and the others...will you two be alright on your own?" Agdar asked.

"Papa! We're not immature children!" Anna stated as Elsa looked at her with a frown which, luckily, went unnoticed by her. Agdar and Idun walked away leaving he two sisters standing in the middle of the troll party.

"So...22 now...let's have a drink!" Anna said.

"Anna! You are too young to drink."

"I'm 19! And besides, were not even sure what the trolls drink...it might not even contain alcohol...like a nonalcoholic wine."

"Sound gross." Elsa said as the two of them walked over to an outcrop of rock where a troll was standing behind.

"So...what may I get you two?" The troll asked gruffly.

"Um...what is safe for him an consumption?" Anna asked.

"Water...and this thing." Then troll said as he held up a small bottle.

"Okay...well take two of that." Anna said.

"Anna. We don't know what that is. What if it does something to us?" Elsa asked.

"You panic too much!" Anna chuckled as she looked at the bottle that the troll had held up. She looked to the side and saw another bottle and picked it up. She looked between the two bottles. They read:

_Pricora Wine: Happiness in every drop_

_Youthful wine: Will make you young again_

"Ooh...you could use this...I bet it tastes amazing." Anna said as she showed the green bottle to Elsa. "Youthful wine...wanna try it?"

"I'd rather not." Elsa muttered but Anna was already ahead of her. She poured the green bottle into Elsa's glass and the blue bottle into her own. "There...now I'll feel insanely happy...and you'll feel young again!"

"Shouldn't I be having the happy one?"

"But that leaves me with the young one...and I'm only 19." Anna said as she sniffed her glass. "Bottoms up!"

Elsa and Anna drank down their respective drinks before moving away to go find their parents.

"Hey...has anyone seen my youth formula?" A small troll asked as he approached the bar. "It was in a green bottle...anyone?"

_Several hours later..._

"Thanks for the party grand pabbie." Anna thanked as she boarded the sleigh with her parents and sister. Grand pabbie nodded as the lot of them left back to Arendelle.

"So, what do you think Elsa?" Anna asked with a raised brow. "Best birthday yet?"

"Okay...I have to admit that was kind of fun." Elsa replied with a smile.

"Yeah, much better than spending the entire day stuck in that study of yours." Anna said. "So...now its time for the Arendellian party."

* * *

_9 pm..._

"That party was awesome!" Anna laughed.

"Yeah...and it was supposed to be my party." Elsa stated. "It was you who seemed to be having all the fun."

"Well, I'm a fun person!" Anna said as she jumped onto her sisters bed. Elsa just walked over to her cabinet and changed into her nightly attire before following her sister into then bed. She felt Anna snuggle up to her before putting her arms around her sister.

"Well...I guess this could be one of my better birthdays...still a lot better than the last thirteen." Elsa mumbled. "Goodnight Anna..."

"Nighty night Elsa."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Hmm...what time is it?" Elsa mumbled to her sister. "Anna?"

"Ugh...too early...sleep more..." Anna muttered back as she turned over and tightened her grip on her sister. Elsa signed as she wriggled her way out of Anna's arms...which seemed a little easier this morning despite her sisters tight grip. Elsa shuffled over to her drawer to do her morning routine of brushing her hair...which is when she noticed something odd. Her bedside drawer was higher than usual. Elsa stared in shock.

Had the drawer grown? Was this a hallucination? Was this a prank?

"Anna!" Elsa called out. Her voice seemed higher pitched than normal but she was more interested in why everything was taller.

"In an...hour..."

"Anna! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Elsa said as she watched her sister sit up and run her eyes. She turned back to look at the rest of her room and saw that everything seemed to be higher than normal. This must have been a prank.

"Anna. This isn't funny! What did you do to my room?" Elsa asked as she looked back at her sister. She was surprised to see Anna staring at her in complete and utter shock, her mouth hanging open. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Elsa watched as her sister walked over to her and continued to stare at her. Even more to Elsa's shock, Anna seemed to be taller as well...nearly twice her height now. Anna slowly outstretched her hand and felt Elsa's head to make sure she was real.

"Anna! What's going on?" Elsa asked. Anna walked over to the desk and grabbed a small mirror, before walking back over to her and holding the mirror up for her. Elsa cautiously grabbed it and turned it around so that the mirror faced her.

"AAAAAAAH!" Elsa squealed as she dropped the mirror onto the floor. Elsa ran over to the desk and climbed the chair, before staring at the mirror in shock.

SHE WAS 8 YEARS OLD!

"I'M EIGHT!" Elsa shrieked. "WHY AM I EIGHT?! ANNA!"

"What? You suddenly turn eight overnight and you automatically assume that I did it? What kind of logic is that?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Oh my god...this is bad...this is really bad." Elsa mumbled as she started to shake. "How...how is an eight year old supposed to be queen...how did this happen..."

"I don't see no problem." Anna replied as she slowly got over her initial shock.

"I'm eight! An eight year old can't be queen!" Elsa stated in a squeaky voice. "How is being turned eight, never a problem?!"

"I think you're overacting here Elsa..."

"HOW AM I OVERACTING?!"

"Okay...maybe that was the wrong choice of words..." Anna muttered.

"Anna? Elsa? Is everything alright in there?" Agdar asked as he knocked on the door.

"Oh no...papa..." Elsa gasped. "Um...yes papa...everything is alright!"

"Uh...are you feeling alright Elsa? Your voice seems a little high pitched today." Agdar said through the door as he tried to unlock it. "Why is the door locked?

"Um...because we're changing." Anna replied as she rustled around in the wardrobe.

"Okay...well breakfast is nearly ready so hurry up and come down girls...alright?" Agdar said as he walked down the hallway.

"Anna! Mama and papa can't see me like this! They would freak out!" Elsa told her sister. "Tell them...tell them that I am busy doing paperwork...or something. And then...when we get the chance...we'll see grand pabbie..."

"At this time in the morning?" Anna asked. "They'll never believe that!"

"Have you got a better idea?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah...show you to them and let them freak out. They can handle it." Anna giggled.

"No...just tell them I'm in a meeting."

"And where are you going to go?" Anna asked.

"I'll stay in my study..."

"No you won't...its the day after your birthday day."

"That's not a thing!"

"Alright...I'll try your plan. But, if it doesn't work, then my plan it is!"

"Fine!"

_At the dining room..._

"Anna? Where's your sister? Shouldn't she be here at breakfast?" Agdar asked as he looked at Elsa's empty seat.

"Um...she has work tondo in her study. Important documents...and meetings." Anna answered confidently.

"Um...darling? You do know that it's a Sunday right? Elsa doesn't have any meetings for today."

Anna mentally face palmed at how she and Elsa forgot such a simple thought.

"Oh...um...that's what she was doing." Anna said in with a smile. Agdar raised an eyebrow but eventually shrugged it off as he returned to his breakfast. Anna sighed in relief as she also resumed to eating.

"So dear. What do you and Elsa have planned for today since it is a Sunday." Idun asked as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"I don't really know yet. I have to ask Elsa that first." Anna replied as she stuffed and egg into her mouth.

"Well, I was thinking, that you, Elsa and me, could go into town later...you know...as a family." Idun suggested.

"Hello? Am I invisible here?" Agdar asked.

"No...but I didn't think you like waking around town going to shops and stuff."

"Oh...good point. I thought you were going to do something interesting." Agdar mumbled.

"So...what do you say?" Idun asked. Anna was at loss for words, not because her mother invited her to go out into town, but because she asked Elsa to come...the Elsa who was currently an eight year old upstairs.

"Er...um...uh...can i ask Elsa first?" Anna asked meekly.

"I'm sure she'll love too as well. How about, 2 pm? Great...some mother-daughter bonding time." Idun squealed. Anna just groaned as she rested her head in her hands and thought of all the ways this could go wrong.

"Psst..."

"Huh?"

"Psst..."

Anna looked around for the source of the sound and was shocked to see her 'Little' sister staring behind the doorway, just out of sight of her mother and father. Elsa gestured for Anna to come forward, careful not to attract the attention of Kai who was passing by at the very moment.

"May I be excused?" Anna asked her father. Agdar nodded in response allowing Anna to jump out of her seat and run towards the doorway.

"She's in a hurry." Agdar chuckled. "Maybe she's trying to find a way out of that walk around town...never mind..."

Idun just continued to frown at him.

"What are you doing here?" Anna whispered to her sister. "You said that you were going to stay in your study. I'll bring you the food in a second, but right now we've got more pressing concerns."

"I know...my study is locked!" Elsa said.

"What?! Oh god...papa must have lost the key." Anna muttered. She looked around and gasped when she saw several guards marching down the corridor. "We're trapped...wait a second...are you good at stealth?"

"No."

"Good...hide behind my legs. I'll sneak you into the dining room under the table."

"I know we used to joke that papa is a blind twit...but he's not...well not blind anyway." Elsa added. She squeaked slightly as Anna pulled her behind her and looked inside the dining room. Agdar and his in were busy conversing with each other while Kai watched from the corner, though he seemed to be gazing into nothingness.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Well...you're my 'little' sister now and you have to look 'up' to me..."

"One more pun and I'll turn you into my next ice sculpture."

"Just hide behind my legs and follow me." Anna whispered. She slowly made her way into the dining room, careful to keep an eye on her parents and Kai, as she made her way over to her seat. Elsa crept with her, hidden behind her legs, as she also watched in case someone suddenly came out of the kitchen.

"Anna! There you are! Have you seen your sis...ter...uh..." Kristoff stopped short, eyes as wide as ever, as he gaped at the eight year old Elsa bidding behind Anna's legs. Both Anna and Elsa shot Kristoff a 'Shut Up!'.

"Oh...Kristoff. I thought you were out ice harvesting." Agdar said.

"Uh..." Kristoff couldn't take his eyes off of little Elsa. Anna shot him a piercing glare immediately snapping him out of his little daze and back into reality. "Uh..I'm..its a Sunday...I thought I would spend it with Anna."

"Oh...well hats conflicted. Idun was going do the same thing."

"Well, Kristoff can join us." Idun said.

"The chances of that are one in a million."

"I would love to." Kristoff said, unaware of what he was saying as he was still busy glancing at Elsa. Anna looked back at her parents and sighed in relief when they turned back to each other and started ting again, and Kai was still busy gazing at the walls across the room, from boredom no doubt. Anna and Elsa took this opportunity to rush to the table, Anna taking her seat while Elsa slipped underneath the table. Kristoff shook his head as if to clear away the event in front of him, before rushing next to Anna and taking his seat.

"Okay..." Kristoff whispered to his girlfriend. "...what...the...heck...is...going...on. Why is your sister a five year old?"

"I'm eight!" Elsa squeaked.

"Did you say something dear?" Agdar asked, looking at Anna.

"No...it must have been the wind." Anna replied. Agdar raised a brow as he seemed to inspect his daughter for a second before returning to his breakfast again.

"What happened?" Kristoff whispered.

"Um...we don't really know...all we know is that I woke up next to 'little' big sister, and we've been trying to hide her from mama and papa."

"Why? They've seen magical trolls and magical snow powers...I'm sure this wouldn't shock them that much." Kristoff told Anna.

"Its Elsa's choice." Anna replied.

"Kai? Have you seen Elsa?" Agdar suddenly asked the family butler.

"In sorry prime minister, but I haven't. I believe princess Anna was last one with her." Kai responded.

"Anna, are you sure your sister is in her study. Its a Sunday, and there shouldn't be any work...not to mention...I never unlocked the study yet...Anna?" Agdar asked as he leaned forward and frowned at his youngest daughter. "Where's Elsa?"

Anna gulped as she started to sweat, and she knew that Elsa was panicking just as much from under those table.

"She...uh...okay! I lied. She's not in her study. She's actually sick. I just didn't want you to panic." Anna lied. She could have sworn she heard Elsa face palm underneath the table.

"Oh my poor baby." Idun said. "I'll go check up on her..."

"NO!" Anna screamed. Everyone in the room looked at Anna in shock. "Uh...what I mean is...she's very sick...and the flu...its contagious. She said she didn't want anyone to come in with her...except me."

"Well, we should at least alert the physician."

"No...no. It's fine, really. Elsa only wants me to look after her because at the moment she's very weak and vulnerable and needs the loving care of her big sister...AAH." Anna winced as she felt her sister kick her from beneath the table. She resisted the temptation to kick back as she looked at her parents and prayed to god that they fell for it.

"Anna told me she wanted some carrots...for carrot soup as well...you know...for the cold." Kristoff said as he placed a bundle of carrots on the table, trying to enhance the lie. Anna looked at it before looking at Kristoff with a questioning look on her face.

"What? I always carry carrots with me...Sven always gets hungry." Kristoff answered.

"That makes sense...carrots are healthy. But I'll alert the physician nonetheless." Agdar said. Anna sighed in annoyance, knowing that she now had to deal with the physician as well as Kristoff. Anna felt a small tug on her dress and looked down to see Elsa pointing at the table and immediately understood what that meant. She looked up and, when her parents weren't looking, grabbed a couple of strips of bacon amd sausages and placed it on a plate before pushing it underneath the table.

"Ack..."

Anna winced slightly, knowing that she had just shoved the plate into her sisters neck. She felt Elsa grab the plate as she lifted her hands above the table and looked back at her parents.

"Kristoff darling...could you not act like you're hiding something..." Anna muttered to the ice harvester, noticing that he was sweating and breathing rapidly.

"Oops...sorry..." Kristoff said as he calmed down and tried not to focus on the eight year old queen underneath the table. Anna felt the plate being pushed on to her lap causing her to look down and see Elsa sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Excuse me...I'm not your servant..." Anna said as she pushed the plate back into the hands of her sister.

"Yeah...well I'm sure mama won't release one of then plates went missing ."

"Damn it!" Anna muttered as she lifted the plate up and carefully placed it on the sidelines.

"Well...I think we're all done here..." Agdar said as he pushed his plate aside. "I'm going to alert the physician to go check up on your sister."

Kristoff and Anna watched as Agdar and Idun disappeared from the room and sighed in relief once they did.

"Good god! I though we would never get through this successfully." Kristoff muttered with a laugh.

"Is the coast clear...good." Elsa said as she emerged from under the table. She then summoned a snowball and chucked it at her sisters face causing Anna to yelp in surprise. "That's for jamming a plate into my throat."

"I said I was sorry..." Anna grumbled.

_CRASH!_

The three of them looked around and gulped when they caught sight of Kai staring in shock at Elsa, smashed plates surrounding him where he had dropped them in shock.

"Uh...hey Kai. You alright?" Anna asked innocently.

"Y-Y-Your...m-majesty?" Kai stammered. Elsa waved in response as she smiled meekly at him. "What...what happened?! You're a child!"

"Physically! Only physically." Elsa warned.

"Um...long story short...I woke up to see my 21 year old sister turn into this..." Anna explained.

"HEY!"

"And that's all we know. Please...whatever you do, don't inform mama and papa. They will freak out." Anna begged.

"I can understand that." Kai muttered.

"Anna...I think we should get Elsa to her room as soon as possible."Kristoff suggested.

"Why?"

"Isn't your father going to call the physician?"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Anna squealed in panic. She grabbed her sister small hand and dragged her out of the room and back up to her room, Kristoff and Kai following right behind them. They could see the physician walking down the hallway with Agdar in the distance. "Come on!"

"I can only run so fast! I'm not 21 anymore!" Elsa scowled as Anna pulled her into her room.

"Kristoff! Kai! What are you two still following me for?" Anna asked as she literally threw her sister into the bed.

"ANNA!"

"Well, I thought you could use some help...and maybe Kai could distract you father while you take on the doctor." Kristoff said.

"You make it sound like you're going to attack the physician." Elsa giggled slightly before hiding under the covers and using the pillows to make her look around the same height as before.

"Um...well...Kai. Please distract papa." Anna ordered.

"I'll...I'll do what I can." Kai said as he took one more glance at little Elsa. He rushed out of then room and intercepted Agdar right before him and he physician arrived at Elsa's bedroom.

"Prime minister. There seems to be a situation in the gardens. You might want to take a look." Kai said.

"Oh...alright. Mr Raymond...please do make sure my daughter gets better." Agdar said as he disappeared with Kai downstairs.

"Aah...good morning your majesty." Raymond greeted as he entered Elsa's room and looked at then lump in the bed that he assumed was the queen.

"Um...Doctor Raymond." Anna said, catching the attention of the physician. "My sister...isn't really I'll. I just said that to distract mama and papa."

"Oh, I see. What did you girls do this time?" Raymond asked with a laugh.

"Well...maybe you could help us? How much do you know about magic?" Anna asked.

"I know the basics...but if you want more information, then the trolls are the people to see. Why?"

"Don't freak out..." Anna said before lifting the bedsheets back to reveal Elsa in her eight year old form. Raymond dropped his medical kit and took a step backwards in shock.

"Please don't freak out." Elsa said with a wince, knowing that he physician could be seconds away from unleashing a scream.

"Your...majesty? What..."

"Magic!" Anna laughed as she gestured to Elsa who rolled her eyes in response. "I don't suppose you know what caused this."

The doctor just shook his head as he bit his lip and contemplated whether to run and tell Agdar, or stay and stare. In the end, he decided to follow the princess's order and not freak out...as much as he could.

"How old are you?" The physician asked.

"Eight." Elsa relied as she jumped out of bed.

"Um...I think you'll need to see the trolls now." The physician said quietly.

"Yeah, well that's where we need your help. We need you to tell mama and papa that Elsa is sick and not to disturb her since the flu is very contagious." Anna explained.

"You want me to lie to the Ex-King and queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes." Anna and Elsa replied plainly.

"Oh god...fine. I've dealt with some really weird stuff in my history but this...well, from what little I know about magic I can assume that it's either a curse or a potion." The physician said. "Have you recently made a gremlin or dwarf angry?"

"Uh what?"

"Never mind."

"Raymond? Is everything alright in there?" Came Idun's voice through the door. "Is Elsa going to be alright?"

"Uh, yes ma lady!" Raymond replied.

"Can I see her?"

"No ma'am. The flu is highly contagious. We can't risk other people getting it." The doctor explained. Anna gestured for Elsa to make a sick noise. She nodded as she pretended to cough, though it came out more like a tweet and squeak. Anna sighed as she shook her head and waited for her mother to leave. When they hewed their mother walk away they sighed in relief.

"So what now?" Kristoff asked.

"We have to go and see the trolls. They'll know how to fix this." Elsa said.

"I won't be surprised if grand pabbie starts charging you for all this help from now on, what with all the times you've visited him." Kristoff muttered to himself.

"How do we get out without anyone else seeing us?" Elsa asked.

"We do it the way I used to do it." Anna suggested with a giggle.

"Isn't their an alternative, non life threatening way?"

"I'm now your older sister Elsa..." Anna warned with a smirk. She received a snowball to the face.

* * *

"Okay...slowly and carefully." Anna said as she helped her sister and boyfriend onto the roofs. "Right. This way."

The three of them crept around the roof, careful to avoid the guard patrols, and made their way towards the other end of the castle. Anna jumped down onto the wall before gesturing for Elsa and Kristoff to do the same. Anna caught her sister as she jumped but, unfortunately, Kristoff wasn't as lucky as he landed face first in a pile of straw and sawdust.

"Anna..." Kristoff groaned as he rubbed some feeling back into his face.

"Sorry." Anna apologized before continuing down the length of the wall towards the jumped down onto the stable roof before pulling Elsa and Kristoff with her.

"ANNA! THIS ROOF IS...".

_CRASH_!

"Ooh...soft and comfy landing." Anna giggled as she pushed her sister off.

"Not for me..." Kristoff groaned as he pushed Anna off.

"Hey Sven." Anna greeted as she patted the reindeer on the head. She handed him some carrots before unlocking the stable door and allowing him out. Anna helped her sister up before minting Sven herself, Kristoff following soon after.

"Wait...why are you steer...AAH!" Kristoff yelled as Sven took off through the stable gate. "SVEN! Don't listen to Anna! Listen to me! SLOW DOWN!"

"I thought you like fast!" Anna chuckle as they rode through the castle gates.

"Not when you're steering!" Kristoff screamed as he tried to grab hold of the reins, only to have Anna yank then out of his grasp. The three of them rode when as fast as possible towards the valley of the living rock, hoping that pabbie could fix this before their parents found out.

_At the valley of the living rock..._

"Pabbie?" Anna called out as the three of them dismounted Sven in the clearing. A few second Slater and a dozen boulders came rolling out, including pabbie.

"Aah...princess. What brings you...oh my..." Pabbie muttered as he caught sight of little Elsa.

"I thought the queen was older than that." A troll muttered to the side.

"Is this a curse? Please don't wipe my sisters memory again." Elsa begged.

"Don't worry Elsa. This is only a minor inconvenience." Pabbie said with a chuckle.

"Minor? How is being eight classified as minor?" Elsa asked with a frown.

"Minor...in magical terms. This has been brought on by a potion...more specifically, a potion found in a green bottle and left on the bar top. One called youthful wine?" Pabbie said, aiming the last part at Anna who gulped in response, especially when Elsa glared at her.

"Anna...I told you not to mess with the wines." Anna growled.

"Oh...that explains it then." Kristoff said. "Anna caused it."

"Did not! Who would leave a youth potion at a bar in the first place?" Anna asked defensively.

"Besides the point...how long will I be stuck like this?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the effect should wear off in around five to seven days." Pabbie said.

"So, at that time I'll just become 21 again?"

"Yes...but its not sudden shift. Its more of a gradual shift. So for the next day or two you could be stuck at eight...then the say after that you'll be twelve and before the day the potion wears off you could be eighteen...like that." Pabbie explained.

"I suppose...that's slightly good. But how am I supposed to handle my duties if I'm an eight year old?" Elsa asked. She frowned before turning to face her sister, a smirk growing on her face.

"Please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do." Anna whimpered.

"Since I'm stuck like this, you're going to have to handle my duties for the next week till I return to the normal. You are the crown princess now so it would help you in diplomacy."

"That's unfair!"

"You were the one who gave me the youth potion!"

"How was I suppose to know it was a youth potion?"

"It says...youth wine!"

"That can mean anything..."

"Here they go..." Kristoff muttered to pabbie causing him to laugh.

* * *

_Back in Arendelle...an hour later..._

"Now what?" Kristoff asked.

"Wanna go to the playground?" Anna asked her sister with a giggle. Elsa shot her a deadly glare before jumping off of Sven.

"Whoa!" A guy said as he narrowly missed hitting Elsa with his horse. Anna and Kristoff jumped down and pulled back Elsa slightly. "You should watch your child more carefully ma lady."

"Her child?" Elsa shrieked as Kristoff choked.

"Oh no...she's not my child...she's um...my sister." Anna said.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm not from around here so I'm not too accustomed with the folks around here." The guy said. "Well, I'll just be on my way now...goodbye."

Anna nodded as the guy rode away leaving Anna, Elsa and Kristoff in the town square.

"Aww...she's so cute!"

Anna stifled her giggles as a small group of mothers approached Elsa and tried to tickle her.

"Aah! No! Anna!" Elsa squealed as she tried to evade the mothers tickles and cooing.

"Your highness? Where did you find this cute one?" A mother asked as she tried to pick up a squirming Elsa.

"Oh, she's my friends daughter." Anna said. She couldn't exactly say that was her sister, the queen.

"She's so cute..." A mother said as she pinched the struggling Elsa's cheek. Kristoff stood on the sidelines, holding in bouts of laughter very poorly. "Its not everyday you see a child with platinum blonde hair. You should show her to the queen...she'll absolutely love her."

"Yeah...she would..." Anna laughed as Elsa cast a glare at her. "Oh...and she has a ticklish spot on her sides..."

"ANNA! AAH! NO...EEK!"

After a few minutes off tickling and cooing, the mother's decided to leave Elsa with Anna and move off to do to her motherly stuff. Anna looked at her sister with a goofy smirk as Kristoff was still choking back his own laughter.

"You...will...pay for that." Growled a slightly disheveled Elsa. Anna laughed as she picked up her sister and cuddled her.

"Anna! I'm not a child!" Elsa squealed as she tried to break free.

"Your size says otherwise. Come on! Let's go to the playground!"

"You are definitely my next ice sculpture!"

_At the playground..._

"Swings, slide, or Merry go round?" Anna asked Elsa. She received a face full of snow in response, though luckily no one saw it. "Elsa! That is no way to treat your older sister!"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked with an unamused expression. Anna giggled as she picked her up and placed her on the swing. "You will pay for this big time."

"Its only now that I realized how cute you look when you were younger." Anna giggled. Elsa tried to chuck another snowball at her sister's face but there were too many people around. Anna pushed Elsa down the slide as she awwed in cuteness.

"You know Kristoff...I've just realized how amazing it would be to have a child." Anna said. Kristoff nearly had a heart attack at that point.

"Uh...um...yeah...I guess..." Kristoff stuttered as he blushed fifty shades of red.

"Can we please get out of here now...I'm going to die of embarrassment." Elsa mumbled.

"Relax sister. No one knows who you are in that form since we were stuck in the castle most of the time." Anna said. "Now...since its lunchtime, let's go have some lunch."

"Will this day never end?" Elsa whimpered as she unwillingly followed her sister.

_At the cafe..._

Anna, Kristoff and little Elsa sat down at one of the tables as a waitress approached them.

"Your highness. Its a surprise seeing you here without your sister." The waitress said. "And who is this cute little thing?"

"I'm not cute." Elsa growled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh...this is uh...Melanie. She's the daughter of one of my friends."

"Alright...so what do you want?"

"I'll have a chicken sandwich..." Kristoff answered.

"And me...the chocolate pie, and a kiddie meal for Melanie." Anna said. Kristoff snorted as he hid his face in his hands so that no one could see him laughing away. "What do you think Melanie?"

Elsa was looking at her sister as if she wanted her to spontaneously combust, which she probably did.

"Yep...a kiddie meal..." Anna laughed. "Oh, and two banana splits."

The waitress nodded before walking off to the kitchens.

"I think your sister wants to kill you." Kristoff whispered into Anna's ear. Anna just giggled in response as she glanced at her sister. A sudden thought struck Elsa and she couldn't help but smirk.

"So sister...you want to treat me like a child? Two can play at that game." Elsa grinned to herself. "Anna? Can we please go to the museum?"

"What? No! The museum is oh so boring!" Anna laughed.

"But I wanna go to the museum..." Elsa pouted. If anyone taught her anything about having their own way, it would be Anna who won all the time. "...surely you don't have the heart to deny a child's simple request."

"Well...you were the one who said that you're not a child." Anna retorted with a smirk.

_This isn't working...time to take it to the next level._ Elsa thought.

_Whimper..._

"Eh?"

Anna watched as her sister started to whimper and sulk, before she started crying.

"Elsa! What...what are you doing?" Anna whispered as she realized that people were looking around at them. Kristoff sunk lower into his seat as he tried to avoid eye contact with the onlookers.

"You...you're mean...I thought...you love me..." Elsa sobbed into her hands. Anna gasped when she saw a smirk in her sister's face.

"What's wrong dear?" A mother next to them asked. Elsa took a deep breath and put on the saddest, most adorable, most puppy dog lien expressions when could muster before looking at the mother. Anna gasped at how legitimate that face looked.

"Anna...promised to bring me...to the museum...but now...she says she won't..." Elsa sobbed.

"Your highness...she wants to go to the museum...come on...don't be mean." The mother told the princess. "I thought you were nice to people...look at her. It's okay dear...princess Anna will bring you to the museum."

"I...I can't!" Anna quickly said.

"Why not? Its only a simple request by an eight year old. Don't be black hearted." A elderly man nearby said.

"No...you don't get it...I never her promised anything." Anna said. The crowd gasped as Anna mentally cursed herself for saying the wrong thins.

"Princess! I thought you were kind hearted!" A guy nearby said.

"I...I am!" Anna fought back, clearly panicking.

"Then bring her to the museum. Surely your parents gave in to you when you asked for something. Melanie is asking to go to the museum...it can't he that hard a task. Surely you can't live with the guilt of looking into her sad eyes." The mother said as she pointed to Elsa, who puppy dog eyes and pout out Anna's own to shame.

"No...she's just faking it!" Anna said causing the crowd to gasp.

_Time to go into overdrive! _

At this point, Elsa burst into tears and started crying on the table. She used her powers discretely to make some snow melt on her face and the table to give the false impression that she really was crying.

"Princess Anna!" The mother said sternly. "How could you! Now what you've done!"

The mother grabbed Elsa and cuddled her as Elsa buried her head into the crook of the mother's neck. By this time, Kristoff was as red as a tomato in embarrassment and Anna was stuttering with everything she said.

"Its okay dear...I thought you were kind! How do you think your sister would react if she found out you've been treating children like this!" The mother said. "You know, maybe I should tell the queen how mean you were to this child."

"I have a feeling she already knows..." Anna muttered grumpily. "Damn it!"

"PRINCESS ANNA! YOUR LANGUAGE!" The mother, along with everyone else gasped, Kristoff praying that he could just die at that very moment. "I think I will tell your sister about your language in front of children and how you treated Melanie."

"FINE! I'll bring you to the stupid museum!" Anna scowled at her sister. One of her eyelids started to twitch in annoyance, especially when she saw a smirk on Elsa's face.

"See...that wasn't so hard now, was it?" The mother asked as she let go of Elsa. Elsa scurried over to the side of her sister, careful to hide her smirk.

"Here you go your highness..." The waitress said as she placed their orders on the table.

"Anna...can I have your chocolate pie?"

"Fu..."

_An hour later at the museum..._

"You wait till we get back to the castle..." Anna muttered to Elsa. "I will lock you inside the cabinet."

Elsa just rolled her eyes as she started looking around the exhibits in the museum.

"Hmm...if this is a preemptive showing from the gods telling us what having children will be like...well..." Kristoff whispered to Anna. Anna rolled her eyes as she followed her sister around the museum knowing that she would probably get blamed should anything happen.

"Isn't she a little too young to be in a museum?" A old lady asked the princess as she gestured to Elsa.

"You'd be surprised how old she really is." Anna replied.

"Just how long do we have to stay in this museum?" Kristoff asked with a yawn as he sat down next to Anna.

"Either till Elsa gets bored or we lose her...probably the latter. I wonder how mama and papa are doing?"

* * *

"I don't care what the physician said. She's my daughter so I have every right to see her." Idun said as she ran up the stairs, Agdar following behind her.

"He said its contagious!" Agdar argued.

"I don't care! If I catch it, I catch it!" Idun stated as she opened the door to Elsa's room.

"Elsa? Are you feeling alr...Agdar."

"What is it...oh..." Agdar said as he looked within the room that was completely empty. There was no sign of medicine or any tissues or anything that would show that this room was used by someone with a disease.

"I think we've been played."

* * *

"Please...tell me you are done now." Anna whined as she followed her sister. Kristoff had opted to fall asleep at the entrance instead.

"Not yet. I want to know more about the history of Arendelle." Elsa said.

"Arendelle was founded...king and queen made more kings and queens for generations...a sorcerer comes into play somewhere...mama and papa born...we are born...you are queen...we die in museum...blah blah blah...history lesson complete, now come on!" Anna growled as she grabbed her sister by her arm and dragged her out of the museum. "Kristoff! Get up!"

"Huh? Is it supper yet?"

"No, but I managed to drag my sister out of the museum. Now come on. Mama and papa are probably worried." Anna said as Kristoff and Elsa followed her back to the castle.

_At the castle..._

"Gosh...I'm starving. That museum ddrained me of energy." Anna said.

"You ate an entire chocolate pie...and then fell asleep for the majority of the time in the museum. How can go impossibly be hungry again?" Elsa asked.

"I've been asking that question for a long time." Kristoff chuckled.

"Right...stay behind me and pray that mama and papa are somewhere else." Anna said as she pushed open the main doors lfnthe castle. "Ooh that was...oh crap."

Standing right in front of them were Agdar and Idun, both cross seemed and waiting for answers.

"You said your sister was sick. Where is she?" Idun asked.

"Now mama...do you really want to know that answer to that question?" Anna asked with a raised brow. Agdar and Idun looked at each other before nodding cautiously.

"Alright! Here you go!" Anna laughed as she pulled Elsa out from hiding behind her and dragged her in front.

"Anna! You went supposed to reveal me!" Elsa scowled.

"You dragged me through a museum and embarrassed me in a cafe...its payback." Anna chuckled. She looked up at her parents, both of whom were gaping at Elsa.

"E...e...Elsa?" Idun stuttered.

"Um...youth potion at the troll party yesterday." Elsa said squeakily. "But pabbie said it's only temporary."

"Oh...tempo..." Anna and Elsa watched as Idun fainted and collapsed to the ground. They both then looked at their father who was still gaping.

"Elsa...you...you're...eight..." Agdar mumbled. Elsa nodded in response as she watched her father poke her in the forehead to make sure this wasn't a dream, before he too fainted.

"I told you mama and papa would take it well." Anna said. Another face full of snow.

_2 hours later..._

"Oh...I've just had this crazy dream." Idun muttered as she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and realized that she was in the library.

"Me too...I dreamt that Elsa was eight years old again." Agdar said.

"That wasn't no dream." Anna said from a sofa on the other side where Elsa was sitting reading a book. Agdar and Idun squeaked on shock as the uncaught sight of little Elsa.

"My god...you really are eight years old again." Agdar gasped. Idun stood up and slowly made her way over to Elsa who looked up at her with a frown. Anna winked at her mother as she knew exactly what Idun wanted to do. Without a second to lose, Idun pulled Elsa into a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Mama...you're...choking...me..." Elsa gasped.

"Thank god I'm still 19." Anna laughed as Idun finally let go.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked as she sat back down next to Anna.

"I never got to do that when you were that age." Idun said. Elsa suddenly felt crestfallen as she realized that this was the age she was locked away.

"How did Elsa become eight?" Agdar asked as he approached them. Anna told her parents about the youth wine and what pabbie told them...followed by the events of yesterday.

"You threw a tantrum in a cafe? Seems like something that would be more befitting of Anna." Agdar joked.

"So, by the end of this week, you should be back to normal?" Idun asked to which Elsa nodded in response.

"Uh...you're not going to treat me like you would an eight year old just because of this, are you?" Elsa asked with a frown. Her parents and Anna looked at each other before saying together...

"We would never do that..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Rise and shine little snowflake." Anna said as she lightly shook her sister.

"Grr... Anna!" Elsa growled as she sat up. "Please tell me I'm older now."

"Well...you look around 9...oh wait...you're the same age." Anna giggled as she ruffled her sister's hair. Elsa mumbled something incoherent as she jumped out of bed and strode over to she wardrobe. Realizing that none of the dresses, except the one she shrunk in, fit her, she bad no choice but to make one out of ice.

"Oh don't worry Elsa!" Idun said as she entered the room. "I found some of yours and Anna's old clothes. Here you go."

"I'm not wearing that! What happened to my blue dress?" Elsa asked. Idun looked at Anna who was whistling away behind them. "Of course. Isn't there anything else?"

"Well we've got the pink fluffy dress that you wore on aunt Primrose's birthday..."

"I'll where this one!" Elsa said quickly as she grabbed the dress and changed into it. She emerged in an olive green and yellow dress, one that Anna used to wear on occasion when she was younger. "I look like an idiot in this dress."

"Hey! I used to wear that dress." Anna stated. Elsa stifled her laughter, though not well enough since Anna glared at her.

"Come on dears...let's have some breakfast." Idun said as she held Elsa's hand.

"MAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Elsa shrieked as Anna quietly giggled away behind them.

"Being the mother I should have been from the start." Idun answered.

"I'M 21!"

"Not according to your height." Anna commented.

"ANNA!"

The three of them walked down the stairs towards the dining room, Idun acting like Elsa really was eight years old to her embarrassment and Anna's amusement.

"Uh, isn't Elsa a little too old to be holding hands?" Agdar asked as he watched his wife and daughters enter the room, Elsa looking red faced from embarrassment and Anna also looking red faced, but for a completely different reason.

"I am...but mama insists on treating me like a child..."

"She's just making up for all those lost years." Anna said with a laugh.

"If you ever become a child again...you will regret those days for the rest of your life." Elsa warned.

"Not really, papa was actually trying to get away from me some of the days."

"Most people would when the princess of Arendelle starts swinging a rifle around like a toy." Agdar muttered.

"I was thinking...that maybe we could all go to town today." Idun said. "All to us, even Kristoff if you want Anna."

"He'll be delighted!" Anna squealed.

"NO!" Elsa screamed. For her this was absolute hell. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Relax! Anna has an idea so no one would be able to recognize you." Idun said.

"Yeah. I've got some dye..."

"Oh heck no! The last time you dyed my hair, it wouldn't come out for over a week. Several of the councilmen were asking me if I was turning into a redhead."

"Relax. I fixed it with the proper dyes this time. These are made for hair." Anna said. "Now, what color do you fancy?"

"Black...so none of you will see me coming in your sleep."

"Uh...how about brunette? So you look like mama."

"Well, if I can choice any color...I'll choose blue." Elsa said.

"BLUE? We're dying the hair of an eight year old, not some kind of goth." Agdar stated.

"Brunette. So you'll look like mama. And if anyone asks, you're the daughter of a nobleman from corona." Anna said. Elsa sighed as she knew there was no use in arguing with her sister or mother, especially when they agreed on the same thing.

As soon as the breakfast and finished, Anna brought Elsa upstairs and, using the dyes that were 'definitely made for hair', dyed Elsa's hair brunette.

"There. What do you think?" Anna asked as she held up a mirror to her sisters face.

"It...it actually looks good. But you're sure this will come off in the end?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now to cut your hair." Anna barely managed to get the scissors within three inches of her sister before Elsa wrestled them out of her hands and threw them out of the window.

"No one...cuts my hair!" Elsa growled. Anna backed away seeing the fierce look on her sister's face. "Now, can we please go and get this day over with so I can add this to days I severely regret."

* * *

_In the courtyard..._

"Your highness. I would have thought the queen would be with you." The captain of the guard said to Anna.

"She's busy doing things in her office that she classifies as important, though everyone else classifies them as boring." Anna muttered the last part as she mounted her steed. Agdar and Idun mounted theirs as well as Anna helped her 'little' sister up onto the horse,before they all proceeded into the town square.

"What are you thinking off?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Ways to get back at the four of you." Elsa whispered to herself.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna called out as the ice harvester rode up to her on Sven.

"Hey I know, let's go the other side of the fjord. There's some nice quiet spots to have a picnic." Agdar suggested. The five of them rode across the around the fjord towards the place that they would sometimes go in their younger years. They could see several other people picnicking around the area as they stopped by a large oak tree.

"Your highness. How are you?" A man asked from nearby.

"I'm fine...thank you." Anna relied as she helped lay down a may for them to all sit on, while Agdar and Kristoff unpacked the food. Idun looked across the fjord at the kingdom for a few seconds before walking back and sitting down on the mat. Elsa wanders towards her sister who was now trying to toss rocks across the fjord.

"Here...you've never done this before, why don't you give it a try." Anna said. Elsa picked up a flat rock and followed her sisters same position before tossing it across the lake. She watched gleefully as it skipped across the fjord waters several times, before hitting a passing fisherman straight in the head.

"I think that's enough skipping." Anna said as she grabbed her sister and pulled her back to the picnic area.

The four of them watched passing boats as they had the first family picnic on the last thirteen years, something that neither of them thought they would ever have again. As the last of the crumbs fell, and the last of the activities ended,bathe five of them made their way back to Arendelle, much happier than they had ever been in a long time...despite Elsa's minor age situation.

_That night..._

"See...what did I tell you, I didn't embarrass you!" Anna boasted.

"You say to like that is some sort of achievement, which for you it probably is." Elsa laughed as she climbed into her bed, her sister following suite a few seconds later.

"Well, I had fun today." Anna said.

"Well, me too." Elsa admitted.l as she snuggled up to her sister in a way she had never down before because of her size.

"Aww...you are so adorable at this age."

"In was conflicted on whether to stuff you with snow or snuggle up. I decided on the latter."

"Good night Elsa."

"Nighty night sis."

* * *

_The next day..._

"ELSA! ELSA! WAKE UP!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked. She looked to her side to see Anna looming their with a look of shock on her face, before that turned into a smile.

"I think you're around 13 years old now." Anna said a she looked at her sister carefully. Elsa clambered of the bed and ran towards the mirror and was shocked to see that she was indeed older. Her bodily features had become more prominent and she was now resembling that of someone who was on their early teens.

"Yes! Pabbie was right! The potion is wearing off!" Elsa squealed with happiness. "We've got to tell mama and papa. Do you think I can do duties at this age?"

"No. Papa said that he would specifically take care of all your duties till you're back to normal." Anna said as she changed. The two of them ran down the stairs and towards the dining room where their parent aware enjoying their early morning drink.

"Mama! Papa! I've aged!" Elsa announced as she burst into the room Agdar spat out his coffee as Idun choked on a croissant.

"Holy sh...cow. You have! In will never understand these bloody potions." Agdar said to his wife as Anna and Elsa sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Your hair is still brown you know."

"I know." Elsa said as she glanced at her sister. "But Anna was sure that it would come out later."

"Well, its been three days since its Tuesday, so maybe by Thursday...five days, you might be eighteen again. I'm sure with a little make up, no one can tell the difference." Idun said.

"Let's hope so." Agdar muttered as he thought about what he had neglected to tell his family.

"Well, I guess we'll just stay inside for today...what with it raining and all." Anna said as she looked at the gloomy weather outside. "Wanna build a snowman?"

"Why not..."

* * *

Elsa and Anna spent the next two days mostly inside due to a massive storm outside which pretty much brought Arendelle to a stand still. Luckily, Agdar and Idun still retained their previous experience as king and queen and were able to rectify everything and still keep Elsa's whereabouts and condition safe from the people and councilmen, though some were becoming increasingly suspicious as ton why the queen was not seen anymore.

Some people even started rumors that the queen and run away again of that when had secretly died in the last few days...but they were completely false.

As the potion finally entered its final stages, so did Elsa...

* * *

_Thursday morning..._

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear the dreariness from her eyes before sitting back up and looking around. She looked at the calendar and realized that it was Thursday.

"Please tell me something has changed..." Elsa mumbled as she climbed out of bed and wandered over TM the mirror on her dresser. Immediately, she knew something g was different. She felt taller and more limber as well. When picked up the mirror and equaled in delight when she realized that she had aged again. She knew that this wasn't her normal age yet, but to was close enought that she could finally resume her tasks as queen.

"Anna! Wake up!" Elsa said a she shook her sister awake.

"Huh? Is everything alright?" Anna asked as she looked up at her sister, immediately gasping upon catching sight of her. "Elsa...whoa...you're...you're 18 or maybe 19. You can't really tell the difference."

"Well, I'm 19 then. So we're even! I'm 19, you're 19." Elsa stated as she ran towards her wardrobe. The first thing she did was wear one of her normal dresses.

"It nearly fits...wait...can I borrow one of yours?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Then we can look like twins!" Anna laughed.

"We heard squealing! Is everything...Elsa?" Idun asked in shock.

"I'm 19!"

"It looks more like you're 18."

"To stop Anna blabbing about being the bigger sister, I'm 19." Elsa stated as she put on one of Anna's dresses. "Jeez...a little loose around the waist...uh...I mean...it fits perfectly."

Anna continued to glare at her sister as she turned around and entered the bathroom, just as Agdar approached the doorway.

"Dear...Elsa is now 19...I guess she'll be back to normal by Saturday." Idun said.

"Oh...that's good." Agdar said.

"What's wrong papa?" Anna asked.

"Um, well...I may have...um...neglected to mention a few details during that picnic of ours." Agdar said as Elsa emerged from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"What details?" Idun asked.

"Um...well...you know my childhood friend Matthias?" Agdar asked.

"Oh yeah...why about him?" Idun asked.

"Well, he is now, unbelievably, the king of Alderan. He has a son...who's twenty years old...and well...I honestly didn't want to bother you about this but..."

"But what Agdar?"

"You know we host the Auroran ball today? Well, King Matthias, and his son, Nickolai, are coming to this ball...for one intention." Agdar said.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"King Matthias is offering his sons hand in marriage to Elsa." Agdar said.

"WHAT?" The three of them shrieked.

"No! I told you that I don't want a relationship yet!" Elsa stated.

"And I tried to tell him that...but he wouldn't listen. He says that you have to agree to marry his son otherwise he'll sever all trade agreement between his kingdom and ours." Agdar said as Elsa and Anna gasped. No trade with Alderan means the definitive destruction of Arendelle.

"How could you do this?" Idun asked her husband angrily. "Elsa said she didn't..."

"I didn't agree to this! He was the one who insisted. The only thing that I could have done was bar his entry here, hut that would have sparked a was between our kingdoms. It was all his idea..." Agdar said.

"Oh no..." Anna muttered as she later her sister on the back.

"Great...this day is ruined...could it get any worse?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Actually...yes..."

"YES?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well, to just so happens...that he isn't he only one that is requesting your hand in marriage." Agdar said.

"Oh god...who else?" Anna groaned.

"Prince Albert of the Americas."

"Oh...shit!" Anna gasped.

"If there is one kingdom..."

"Kingdom? America isn't a kingdom. Its an empire! Its larger than the Coronian empire itself!" Idun shrieked.

"If there is one empire you don't want to mess with, its the Americans. He is visiting and from what I've heard, he wants to acquire your hand marriage. On exchange, trade with the Americans."

"My god...trade with america means...our kingdom will literally be untouchable. No one would dare touch us, not if the Americans are protecting us." Idun mumbled.

"So, let me get this straight. If I don't marry Prince Nickolai of Alderan, King Matthias will sever trade with Arendelle, and attack us with an army composing off a million soldiers from dozens of his allies. Yet, if I don't marry Prince Albert of America, we would loss out on a deal that would make us and the Coronian empire invulnerable and untouchable, and america could also attack us...which would be worse then Alderan attacking us." Elsa repeated. "Not to mention that it'll turn the entire Coronian empire against us for destroying their last chance of a deal with america..."

"Essentially yes." Agdar explained.

"SO WHAT HAPPENS IF I DONT WANT TO MARRY?" Elsa shrieked.

"Uh...goodbye Arendelle..."

"Monarchy is a game of deception, cheating, bribery and power. There are no winners or losers. Only assholes and victims." Anna said. Agdar, Idun, and Elsa looked at bed in shock.

"Where did that come from?" Agdar asked in shock.

"Wait, but won't they be expecting a 22 year old queen?"

"Elsa's age is curently close enough!" Agdar stated.

"BUT WHAT IF MY SISTER DOESNT WANT TO MARRY?" Anna screamed.

"Then it's bye bye to Arendelle and its citizens." Agdar answered. "If you want to get your sister out of marriage, you better come up with a plan fast...and really fast."

"SIR!" Kai interrupted as he ran into the room and handed Agdar a piece of paper. He seemed genuinely horrified at something. Agdar read the paper, his eyes widening with every passing second.

"Oh god...This just got a whole lot worse."

"How so?"

"King Heinrich of the Southern Isles is coming...and three of his sons are tagging along..."

"Papa...please don't tell us that..."

"Hans is one of them..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**This is the first multi-chapter one shot I have ever created. I'm not sure whether it will be another chapter, or another two chapters long. Possibly the latter.**

**Right, this one shot has combined three great ideas suggested three readers. Here, are the credits:**

**-AlvinandBrittany4ever: Suggested the idea of Elsa becoming a child again and hiding her from her parents. The hiding part was completed in this chapter but Elsa is still 18/19 from the potion for the next chapter or two.**

**-Mata Nui: The American Prince who comes to visit with his pet jaguar. Don't worry, I will do your prompt suggestion of Hilarities between him and the sisters before the serious part of this story ensues.**

**-Evil Laugh: The suggestion of Agdar's friend coming along with his son and attempting to have his son marry Elsa. Matthias is Agdar's friend and Nickolai is the son. Then Hilarities will also ensue in the next chapter until the serious part.**

**Thanks l all the Above prompts that in have combined together.**

**The next chapter will be mostly light hearted. It'll be the third chapter where the seriousness and problems start to arise. So don't really expect bloodthirstiness, or war, or much violence in the next chapter. **

**-BloomingRoze65: 18 is the legal age for drinking in our era. I think it was more lax back then so yeah, Anna is old enough to drink, as long as Elsa doesn't catch her.**

**-TacticX**


	13. The Winter Flu

**I owe all of you one heck of an explanation. Believe it or not, for the five days following the submission of the last one shot, I have attempted numerous writes and rewrites of part 2 of the "A royal disaster" one shot, but I failed every time. You see, originally, that wasn't supposed to be a three part one shot. It was supposed to be just a single chapter and end the generic way. Which means, it was supposed to end with a couple more hijinks when Elsa turns eighteen then a couple more at the age of 21 and done. But, for some reason, at the very last moment, my brain decided to play a whole "I will screw you over" stunt and alas...I ended up throwing in the whole, American Prince and Agdar's friend forces Elsa to marry his son stunt. **

**Something that definitely did not exist in the original planning of the one shot or any time thereafter until ten minutes before submission. And now, this is where I say, I am completely clueless as what to do in part two because I seem to have a mental shutdown every time I get so much as 500 words in. So, I'm afraid that I will not be able to write part two for that one shot yet. That doesn't mean I will not update these one shots. I will still update, its just that it won't be part two of the one shot "A royal disaster". Sorry. I really am sorry, especially to those who were expecting part 2.**

**Whenever I do get around to submitting part two, I will rearrange the chapters in this story so that part one shall be the last chapter...and then part two. But, until then, part one shall remain in chapter twelve.**

**Anyway, its time to shut up and allow you to read this one shot. Again, I'm sorry its not part two of " A royal disaster".**

* * *

"Not again..." Elsa grumbled as she sat up in bed with a yawn. She looked to her side and had to cover her ears when her sister let out a particularly loud snore. She guessed that that was probably what had woken her up. She took one look at the grandfather clock a in early screamed. According to that, it was already ten o clock in the morning and she was 30 minutes late to a meeting

"ANNA! WAKE UP!"

"AAH! Elsa did it!"

"Eh?"

"Oh...hi Elsa." Anna said innocently as she rubbed some stardust out of her eyes and proceeded to flop back down on the pillow. Elsa sighed before jumping out of bed and running towards her wardrobe. "What's the rush?"

"I'm 30 minutes late for a meeting!" Elsa said as she tore a dress from the cabinet and forced it on herself, till she realized that she was still wearing her nightgown.

"So...I've been late for many things before." Anna said.

"You're known for that! I'm not!"

"Jeez...if you wanted to get up so early, why didn't you tell Kai to wake you?" Anna asked.

"I did! But he must have forgotten...which is strange since he never forgets...maybe he was busy..."

"If you're so late why are you rambling?"

"ARGH!" Elsa screamed as she threw the dress aside and instead used her powers to make an ice dress. As soon as it had finished materializing, she rushed out of the room and towards the meeting room, never minding that there were no not her servants or guards along the way there. She could see the council rooms door slightly ajar as she approached it and automatically assumed that they must already be inside waiting for her.

"I'M SORRY I'M...what the..." Elsa stopped when she realized that the meeting took was completely empty...and seemed like it hadn't been occupied at all this morning. She looked around to make sure that no one was being in the corners, something that Anna would sometimes get the councilmen to play along with sometimes. "Hello? Is anyone here? Huh...maybe I've got the day wrong..."

Elsa looked outside the room to make sure that they weren't standing outside and also to ensure that she hasn't entered the wrong room by accident.

"Okay...what is going on here?" Elsa asked herself as she ventured into the hallways and started searching for Kai or Gerda. She wandered down the stairs towards the dining room and was surprised to find it completely empty. No food, no drinks...no preparations at all for breakfast even. Elsa then decided to check the ballroom but that was just as empty as well. As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen any servant or guard at all since she woke up...no one...apart from her sister.

"Maybe they're in town..."

"Who's in town?"

"AAAH! ANNA! I told you not to creep up on me like that..." Elsa gasped as she clutched a hand to her chest.

"Sorry..." Anna said with a giggle. "Hey...where's the food?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Kai or Gerda?"

"I was about to ask to ask you the same question. Well, looks like I'll be making breakfast today." Anna said gleefully as she waltzed into the kitchen on the other side of the dining room.

"Anna! Wait up! You know the chefs don't like you in the same room as anything flammable or sharp." Elsa said as she ran after her sister.

"Well, they won't mind because they're not here either." Anna said as she entered the kitchen and looked around. Indeed, the kitchen was spotless and there was no sign of any human activity since the night before. Elsa watched as her sister ran over to one of the shelves and grabbed some flour and eggs.

"What are you doing with those?" Elsa asked wearily.

"Making pancakes." Anna answered as she grabbed a bowl and began to measure some flour. "I've always wanted to cook...remember that time when we made some chocolate pudding in the kitchen when I was five?"

"How could I forget? You burnt me with a pan...I still have the scar on my leg actually."

"I said I was sorry...but you were the one who stood too close...now where's the wood?"

"In the bottom cabinet. I'll be the one to light it." Elsa said as she walked over and grabbed the matches from the table.

"Sister! I am more than capable of lighting a few matches on my own." Anna said as she tried to grab the matches, but Elsa just held them away from her. Anna scowled as she watched her sister light a small fire underneath the stove. "There...now should I cook as well."

"Elsa..."

_45 minutes later...and the castle is still standing..._

"And I had this craziest dream! I was in a dream, within a dream, within a dream..." Anna said to her sister. Elsa was just looking at her, wide eyed, trying to process what was coming out of her sisters mouth and failing badly at it. So she just went with the best response she could think off...

"Uhuh."

"So...how about you? What did you dream off?"

"Oh...I don't remember. I'm more concerned with where everyone is." Elsa said as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"I've just remembered something...shouldn't mama and papa be here?" Anna asked. Something in Elsa's mind seemed to click in to place as she jumped up and gasped.

"What? Oh...we've forgotten our parents...well, after three years it is still pretty hard to accept that they returned." Anna said as she jumped up and followed her sister o their parents bedroom.

"Mama? Papa? Are you awake yet?" Anna asked as they approached the door. Upon hearing nothing, concern suddenly started to rise within them as they opened the door and peered inside. The curtains hadn't been drawn back yet and the room was still pretty darn. Elsa and Anna made their way towards the bed where they could see a lump underneath the duvet which they immediately knew must be their parents.

"Mama? Papa?" Elsa called out. Hey eyebrows raised when she heard a small groan from beneath the covers. "Are you okay?"

"I can fix this." Anna said as she took a step back and started a run.

"Anna! No! You're a lot heavier than before..."

"AAH"

"See...papa is awake now!"

"Anna! What the...heck..." Agdar groaned as she sat up slowly. He looked pal...as pap as Elsa as a matter of fact, except unlike with Elsa, this was not normal for Agdar.

"Papa? Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she and Anna sat down on the bed.

"No...I feel like death..." Agdar mumbled as he coughed several times.

"What's going on? Where's mama?" Anna asked as she realized that Idun wasn't in the bed.

"I think...she went...looking for you." Agdar said as he surpassed another bout of coughs.

"Why is mama looking for us if she's Ill?" Elsa asked with wide eyes.

"Uh...you're mama isn't ill." Agdar said with a sniffle.

"Oh...will you be alright on your own?" Elsa asked. Agdar nodded in response as he pulled the covers up to his neck and started coughing again. Elsa and Anna left the room and started to search for their mother.

It didn't take long for them to find Idun and a councilman standing in the gardens.

"Mama!"

"Elsa? Anna! Oh my god! Thank god you're okay." Idun said as she ran up and hugged her daughters.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked. "I thought it was only papa who was sick."

"You thought wrong your majesty." The councilman said. "I'm Charles by the way. Me and lady Idun have been walking through town for the last hour and...well..."

"Well what?" Elsa asked.

"Its an epidemic your majesty." Charles said. "Everyone, and I mean everyone, except for sixteen others are all sick."

"WHAT?" Elsa and Anna shrieked. "No...that can't be right!"

"There are now only 20 people in Arendelle that aren't sick." Charles stated.

"No...so what will happen to the rest of Arendelle? What will happen to our father?+ Elsa asked as she started to shake in fear that she could lose her father.

"Nothing...the disease in question is what is called, in corona, as Altera disease. Its a non-deadly disease that specializes in making people feel, completely fucked up, excuse my language." Charles said. "It makes the person feel extremely sickly and weka, but it doesn't actually kill the person. What does kill though is not the entire kingdom gets sick...such as in our case."

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Anna asked.

"Everyone is too sick to work your highness. If there's no one working, then nothing gets produced and if nothing gets produced, then there's no food, and no food...well...you know what that means." Charles said with a grim look on his face.

"What are we going to do then?" Anna asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do your highness! We are all going to unite and keep Arendelle alive by doing the jobs vital to this kingdoms survival." A guy said as he and fifteen other men approached them. "Hi your majesty. I'm Yvonne, and this is my younger brother Eliot. We're castle guards..."

"Everyone in this courtyard right now, are the only ones that are not sick." Charles said.

"Yep...twenty...out of...fifteen thousand...brilliant." A guy muttered to himself.

"So, what are you suggesting Yvonne?" Charles asked.

"Well, their are only a few things vital for Arendelle's survival. Primarily, food, water, candles, wood, security, waste disposal, and other stuff." Yvonne responded.

"A few? That doesn't sound like a few. If anything, that doesn't seem like something that even a hundred people can successfully do on their own." Idun said.

"Yeah...well, I know that its impossible for us to do all the tasks, but, we can at least prolong the kingdoms survival and keep it alive long enough at least until the people get better." Yvonne said. "So what do you say?"

"Excuse me! Work? Me?" Anna asked with a quirked brow. "You must be mad."

"Yeah...work and the princess of Arendelle doesn't seem to go well together since any work princess Anna is around seems to spontaneously combust." Yvonne said as several of the people, including Elsa, laughed.

"Don't make me be the first princess in Arendelle to behead someone." Anna warned.

"This is the best idea we have at the moment, unless someone else can think of a better idea? Trade doesn't arrive for another two weeks, and there is no food in surplus due to the drought a couple of weeks back." Eliot said.

"I hate to say this, but he's right." Charles said. "We have to work together to keep Arendelle alive for the next three days. Your majesty, signing documents is one thing, but that can wait. This, is a completely different thing."

"There is no way in heck that in an working, that's for sure. Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

"I hate this idea too Anna, but we have no choice. If there's no kingdom, there's No chocolate." Elsa said causing Anna to gasp.

"Fine...but I'm only doing this because my sister is...and because she has no idea of wilderness surviving." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked with a frown.

* * *

"Papa? Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she entered her parent's room.

"Not really." Her father said hoarsely. "What's going on? Why is Arendelle so quiet today?"

"Everyone in Arendelle is sick." Elsa explained. "But it's not a deadly disease...but it is enough to bring Arendelle to a stand still. There's twenty people that aren't affected by it, including me, Anna, and mama."

"Oh...so who's going to handle the your duties?" Agdar asked.

"Well, I was thinking of putting Anna in charge..."

"I am more than well...enough to handle duties..." Agdar said been he tried out of the bed, only to have Elsa push him back down.

"But...I didn't. There are other more important things to do other than sign documents, plus, all the councilmen except Charles are sick so...no meetings as well." Elsa said.

"So, what is Anna going to do?" Agdar asked.

"She's going to help me and the others." Elsa said.

"Make sure she stays away from fire, or anything combustible." Agdar said as Elsa stood up and walked to the door.

"I will papa..." Elsa laughed as she closed the door and walked back to the courtyard.

_Courtyard..._

"Your majesty? Your highness? Are you ready?" Charles asked. "Right...I've sorted us all into teams. Lady Idun, your majesty, your highness. You will be with me, Yvonne and Eliot."

"Okay...so what's the first thing we do?" Anna asked.

"Well, we've got one of the easiest jobs to do first. We need to get food for the market so...we go hunting!" Yvonne said.

"How is that easy?" Elsa asked.

"Would you rather be doing waste disposal?" Yvonne asked with a quirked brow.

"Well...no...but, Isn't there an easier way?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, can't the people just cannibalize each other?" Anna asked.

"I am afraid to ever live in a world run by you."

* * *

_Forest..._

"Right...so just how much do we need to feed the whole town?" Idun asked as she looked at the crossbow in her hand. Elsa was holding a crossbow as well while Anna held a longbow.

"Well, 1000 deer should be able to handle it." Yvonne answered.

"Are you fu..."

"ANNA!"

"...udging me?" Anna completed. "Why didn't we just being rifles and a cannon then?"

"Wouldn't fit in our back pack."

"Shut up Eliot! Look...we only need maybe a dozen hogs and deer since we're going going be rationing the food off. We don't need to stuff everyone like it's a feast...just enough that they feel alright. So, how many of you three girls know how to use weapons?"

"I can use a dagger." Elsa answered.

"Agdar taught me how to use a rifle once...but I'm better with a sword." Idun said.

"I can use a rifle, crossbow, sword, longbow, cannon, trebuchet, musket and pistol...as well as a dagger. I had a lot of spare time in the last two decades."

"Uh..." Charles uttered as everyone looked at Anna. "...alright. So how many of you three have killed an animal before."

Anna was the only one who put her hand up.

"Right then...Anna is definitely Agdar's daughter. Now let's go hunting." Charles said excitedly as he loaded his rifle. The six of them made their way...

"AAAH!"

"Its only been five freaking seconds!" Yvonne scowled.

"Elsa! You might want to undo that braid here." Anna suggested as she untangled her sisters braid from the branch before proceeding to unbraid it, much to Elsa's dismay.

"Are you three ready now? We really need to get this done since we have other things to do." Charles said as he and the other men began to move through the forest towards the area of high activity.

"Hey...I got a boar!" Eliot whispered as he looked down the sights on his rifle. "Should I get it?"

"No...you're crap at aiming. Let me take it." Yvonne whispered back causing the girls to snigger. He aimed his rifle at the boar which was around fifty feet away and fired it. "And that is why I'm an expert hunter and a guard..."

"With four sanctions pending against him." Eliot added.

"Moving on!" Yvonne shouted causing several nearby deer to flee.

"Bravo brother...bravo." Eliot said sarcastically.

"Shut up...just shut the hell up..."

_Around 30 minutes later and eight hunts..._

"Okay...we've all caught something, the princess more so, leaving only Idun and Elsa to catch something." Yvonne said.

"Oh...um...my sister isn't really the hunting type." Anna said.

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly?" Elsa asked with a quirked brow.

"Nothing...is just that you don't like hurting people..."

"...and from that you automatically assume that I can't hunt?" Elsa asked. "I am more than capable of hunting...I'll show you."

"Okay dear sister...there's a deer..." Anna said as she pointed out to a small doe the was grazing by some bushes.

"Easy..." Elsa said though inside she was uncertain. She grabbed then longbow that Anna was hiding and tried to remember any lessons her father taught her in hunting, of which there were none.

"Well?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"I can do this... " Elsa muttered to herself as she aimed at the doe. "Just aim and fire!"

Elsa let go of the string allowing the arrow to fly though the air and hit its mark, to Anna's shock.

"YES!" Elsa squealed as she watched the doe collapse to the ground.

"And in 3...2...1..."

"Wait...did I just kill it...oh my god...NO!" Elsa squealed as it finally dawned onto her what she had just done.

"Relax sister...I did the exact same thing that you're doing now when I had my first kill." Anna admitted as she watched Charles and Yvonne lift the deer's corpse and place it on a barrow atop the other hunted animals.

"Well, I guess that only leaves lady Idun now." Charles said as he handed Idun a crossbow. "You said you're better with this right?"

"I said I was better with a sword." Idun corrected.

"Um...we can't really hunt with a sword...unless we're hunting people...but even then we still use a longbow." Charles said.

"I know then perfect place to hunt our final kills...the bay..." Eliot suggested.

"Perfect!" Yvonne laughed. "Let's go!"

"You coming Blondie?" Eliot asked Elsa as he noticed that she was picking up a couple of arrows that had fallen from her sisters bag.

"Hold on!"

_The bay..._

"Right...there it is...the most glorious creature that mankind has ever seen..."

"A chicken?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you can eat it before its before and after its born and in a thousand different ways...aah...just hunt the thing!" Charles said.

"How am I supposed to hunt a chicken...with a crossbow?" Idun asked. "Its like trying to hit a pig with a cannon!"

"That's been done before."

"What? Aah! Besides the point! I can't hit a chicken with a crossbow." Idun said.

"Well, I have sight of a reindeer nearby...maybe you can hunt that?" Anna suggested as she pointed to a stag that was at least three hundred feet away. Idun sighed as she decided between the moose and the chicken.

"I'll hunt the moose. But give me a rifle. I am both hunting with a stupid little crossbow." Idun said. Charles nodded as he grabbed the rifle from Yvonne's hands and handed it to Idun. She looked down the sights at the moose and took aim.

"Uh...you might want to hold it a bit tighter because..."

"I am more than capable of..."

_BANG!_

Idun screamed as the recoil from the rifle causes the butt of it to slam into her face.

"...of the recoil..." Eliot sighed as Elsa and Anna ran over to help there mother up.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Apart from a small nosebleed, she was alright. "So much for knowing how to use a rifle."

"Well, at least you hit the moose." Yvonne said with a nod as he pointed to the body of the animal that was lying on the floor.

"Yes...now do you have some tissue?" Idun asked as she clutched her bleeding nose, shooting occasional glares at Charles and Eliot who were sniggering slightly.

_Back in Arendelle..._

"What in the world happened to you ma lady?" One of the non sick citizens, Percy, asked.

"Rifle...enough said." Anna answered for her mother.

"Do you think this is enough for Arendelle me for the next few days?" Charles asked as they handed the barrow to a couple of the other helpers.

"It should be...but, we'll need other food like milk, eggs...and essentially stuff from the southern farms. The farmer is sick and all of the teams here have been too busy to handle it. Do you think you can do it?" Percy asked.

"I suppose...your majesty. Your highness? Ever been to a farm before?" Yvonne asked.

"Not me...but I think my sister might have experience with some..." Elsa answered.

"Over never been in a farm before." Anna said.

"You know what I mean." Elsa laughed as Anna frowned at her.

"Well try our best. What do we need to do?"

"The vital jobs that the farmer was unable to do. Feeding the animals should be number one priority." Percy said.

"Oh, well the queen, princess, and lady Idun can handle that while we do the other stuff."

"Uh...this isn't going be a dirty job...is it?" Elsa asked with a wince as she thought of how dirty farms were.

"Feeding animals is easier than say, cleaning up after them. Or would you rather be milking cows?"

"Well take the feeding job."

* * *

"Uh, Jamie?" Agdar called out with a sniffle to one of the passing guards that was part of the group.

"Yes prime minister?" Jamie asked.

"I don't suppose...you would know where my wife and daughters are?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was just informed that they're heading to the southern farms right now."

"Them? On a farm? Oh god no..." Agdar groaned as he buried by is head in the pillow. "Just leave whatever damage reports there are on my desk..."

"Of course minister." Jamie said with a chuckle as he continued towards the castle entrance.

* * *

_Mooooo..._

"Ugh...it smells here..." Elsa wined as Idun stood behind, equally disgusted.

"Its a farm! What did you expect? Primroses and tulips?" Charles laughed. "Now come on...the animals need to be fed."

"Anna...maybe you should do this one. We'll...um...stand on the sidelines and help when needed." Elsa said.

"Oh no...you're going to participate in this too...remember? Last month? You signed a document saying that you would participate in anything I did!" Anna stated with a smirk.

"Remind me why I signed that again?"

"I won a bet...now come on...where's the piggies?" Anna asked with a squeal.

"In the building to the left." Yvonne answered. "Consider you three lucky. you're icing them food...I'm cleaning up the stuff that comes from that food a day later."

Elsa, Anna and Idun made their way over to the pig farm of which there were two buildings. One was open air for the wilder pigs, whereas the domestic pigs were enclosed within another building.

"Aah...the wonderful world of...HOLY SHIT!" Anna screamed as the moment she opened the door, the stench hit her like a shockwave. She could here her sister gag besides her and her mother actually ran out of the building and into the open air. "I was wrong...so wrong..."

Elsa quickly used her powers to craft three cloths made of ice which she handed to her sister and her reluctant mother.

"Let's just get this over with before I throw up." Idun muttered as she looked to her side to find the food. "So, where's the pellet food?"

"Uh...I think that's it." Anna pointed out as she gestured to numerous buckets filled with something that resembled slime, mixed in with chunks of unknown meat and vegetables.

"So...the pork that the we eat...was fed that?" Elsa asked in shock as she looked over the gruel and resisted the urge to throw up. "All of a sudden, I don't feel like eating pork anymore..."

"Meh...you should see what some of the wild animals eat." Anna giggled slightly before the stench of the surroundings hit her again, even with the ice cloth on. She grabbed several of the buckets of gruel and walked over to one of the pig sty's and dumped it into the troughs. As soon as the food touched the trough, dozens of pigs came running over in an attempt to reach it before the others did. "No! Don't fight...there's plenty more for everyone. Mama! Elsa! What are you just stnding there for?"

"Well you seem to be doing just fine on your own." Idun said with a light laugh. The glare on Anna's face was enough to force them to grab some of the buckets and move to the troughs.

"My god...if I ever complain about how hard my job is...just slap me in the face." Elsa said as she poured a bucket of gruel into a trough. "EEK! I got some on my dress."

"AAH! IT TOUCHED ME!" Idun screamed as one of the pigs brushed its nose against her leg.

"They're not poisonous!" Anna sighed as she watched her mother and sister helplessly feed the pigs. She shook her head as she continued to fill some of the troughs with tlaughuel.

"MY BRACELET!"

"What bracelet?" Anna asked as she looked at her mother who was glaring at one of the pigs.

"That pig just snatched my bracelet!" Idun squealed.

"How does a pig...never mind...where is it?" Anna asked as she and Elsa walked to their mother's side.

"In there." Idun said as she pointed to the trough of gruel where they could see the small sliver of gold front the bracelet. If they didn't hurry though, they'd have to wait a couple of hours before it would be recoverable again...assuming Idun would even want it after that point.

"Well...Anna like pigs and stuff so..." Elsa said with again as she looked at her sister who was frowning at her.

"Yeah, but unlike me, you can make gloves out of ice so..." Anna retorted.

"Could someone just please get my bracelet!"

* * *

"You two...will pay for this..." Idun growled as Anna opened the pig sty for her to enter.

"Why? Technically, it's your bracelet." Anna and Elsa said together with a laugh as they watched their mother shoot a piercing glare at them. Idun turned around and moved slowly into the group of pigs who had now sensed the presence of something Elsa and were beginning to me quake and run around. Idun took this chance to head to the trough and grab her bracelet...which unfortunately, was nowhere to be seen.

"Its gone!" Idun gasped as she looked around the trough.

"Maybe it sunk to the bottom." Anna said.

"I am not sticking my hand in there...AAH! Shoo!" Idun said as one of the pigs sniffed her dress. A few seconds later, another two pigs came over and started sniffing her as well. "No! Get off! I'm not food! Eeek!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Anna asked her sister.

"Uh...after you..."

"HELP! THE PIGS ARE EATING ME!" Idun squealed as Anna and Elsa laughed...that is, until they noticed that the pigs really were trying to attack their mother.

"Oh my god...KILLER PIGLETS!" Anna screamed as she grabbed a bucket and tried throwing it at the pigs, which did absolutely nothing. "Elsa! Do something!"

"Like what?" Elsa shrieked!

"I don't know...turn them into pig-cicles or something!" Anna stated. Elsa looked at the pigs whom Idun was shooing away with a broom. She lifted her hands and summoned a mountain of snow which she brought down on top of the pigs. The pigs squealed in fear as they fled in all directions allowing Idun to escape from the pig sty before she became the next batch of pig food.

"Thanks for the quick response!" Idun growled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Anna laughed as she closed the sty. "Though I had no idea that Arendelle ever had killer pigs."

"What's going on? Is everything alright," Charles asked as he, Yvonne and Eliot came running into the building. They raised their eyebrows when they caught sight of a mountain of snow in the pig sty, a muck covered Idun, and the slightly giggling sisters. "Uh...what happened?"

"Killer pigs..." Idun said plainly.

_At the wheat farm..._

"Okay...so, this should be a lot easier than the pig debacle." Charles said.

"The wheat isn't going to try swallowing us into some dystopian, underground civilization is it?" Idun asked.

"Um...no...I should think not." Charles said as he quirked a brow. "Anyway! All you have to do is collect these bundles of hay and place them on that cart and everything should be fine."

"Seems easy enough." Anna said excitedly.

"Only you can get excited stacking bales of hay." Elsa muttered as the three guys left.

"Can you two go first." Idun asked.

"Mama...I'm pretty sure the bales of hay aren't going to eat you." Elsa laughed as Idun shot a glad. Then sisters moved toward the bales of hay and picked one up...

"WHAT THE?" Anna gasped in shock. She grabbed the bale and tried to lift it again only to find that her assumption of them being light was far from correct. If anything, it felt like picking up a bundle of anvils. "They're heavier than I expected."

"No worries." Elsa said as she summoned a mound of snow which morphed into a creature that resembled marshmallow, albeit smaller. They watched as a second snow golem of equal size formed from the remains.. The first snow golem grumbled as it stomped towards the hay and picked it up.

"Um...just throw it at the cart." Anna said as she, the other snow golem, and Elsa looked the other way at the several dozen more bales of hay. "So, we've got maybe a dozen mo..."

_CRASH!_

Anna and Elsa looked around and gasped when they saw the remains of the cart strewn all over the place and the bale of hay nearly four hundred feet away, embedded in the side of the farmhouse.

"Uh...what the heck just happened?" Anna asked.

"It threw the bale straight at the cart!" Their mother screamed from nearby.

"Didn't you tell it to throw it at the cart?" Elsa asked her sister.

"I didn't think he would take it literally." Anna admitted.

"So, the cart is destroyed. What now?" Elsa asked.

* * *

"MINE WILL THROW FURTHEST!"

"NO! MINE WILL!" Elsa boasted.

"Only one way to find out!" Anna smirked. "Icebomb! Show this pitiful golem what you are capable of!"

"No! You show Anna's golem, Sparkle!"

"Sparkle?" Anna asked with a raised brow.

"What? It's a good name."

"Uh...girls..." Idun called out nervously from behind but Anna and Elsa weren't listening.

"3! 2! 1! FIRE!" Anna screamed as both golems threw their respective bundles of hay as far as they could. Anna and Elsa watched the bundles fly though the air in the direction of Arendelle and disappear.

"Huh...I guess we'll never know who won." Elsa said.

"Oh it was clearly Icebomb." Anna stated.

"Excuse me...no way."

"Do you think anyone will notice that two bales of hay went missing?" Anna asked.

"Nah...I doubt they counted all of these...

* * *

_Arendelle..._

"Some soup prime minister." Jamie said as he handed a small bowl to Agdar.

"Thank you. Any word on Elsa and Anna?" He asked as he took a sip.

"I believe they're at the farm at the moment." Jamie sad as he grabbed a pitcher and went to refill it.

"Good lord. I'm going to have one hell of a field day in due course when the farmer discovers it..." Agdar muttered. "I wonder if..."

_CRASH!_

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Agdar screamed as he jumped out of the bed and watched a large unknown object tear across the room and smash into the wall on the opposite side. As soon as the rumbling stopped, he looked around at the devastation before his eyes. The window had been completely smashed to pieces and debris lay all over the place. He brushed some rubble off of him before looking in the direction of the object, gasping when he realized that it was a bale of hay.

"What in the blazes?"

"PRIME MINISTER! WHAT IS...HOLY SHIT!" Jamie screamed as he looked around at the devastation. "Are you alright?"

"Well, a bloody bale of hay just smashed through my window and nearly tore me apart, so yes, I'm alright!" Agdar growled.

"Jeez...alright." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Where the heck did this come from?" Agdar asked as he inspected the hale of hay.

"I'm probably guessing the south farm. Its the only farm in that direction." Jamie said.

"Wait...where did you say Elsa and Anna were again?"

"The south farm...oh..."

* * *

"Aah...I see you've done a very good job of stacking the hay." Yvonne said. "Hopefully the farmer will be satisfied by it. Uh, where's the original cart?"

"Something hey unfortunate happened to it so we made a new one instead." Anna said with a smile.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I guess that leaves only one thing left to do. Herd the cows while we finish off the other chores in the town." Charles said. Anna, Elsa and Idun walked towards the pasture where they could see several of the cows munching on the grassy failed.

"Anyone know how to herd cows?" Anna asked. "Nope? No one? Okay...um...Pasture! Now!"

Elsa and Idun looked at Anna with quirked brows as Anna walked up to one cow and poked it in the side.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Get into the pasture now boy!" Anna ordered the cow. It just continued to munch on the grass. "As princess of Arendelle, I order you to get back to your enclosure!"

"Moooooo..."

"Are you mocking me?" Anna asked with a glare. "In will have you beheaded, and turned into my weekend dinner!"

"What the heck is she doing?" Idun asked Elsa.

"She's losing it all over again." Elsa muttered back as they watched Anna try to grab the cow's tail and drag it away.

"Elsa! Do you have an icicle that I could borrow?" Anna asked.

"Why?" Elsa questioned.

"Its best if I don't explain..."

"Uh...okay." Elsa said as she handed Anna a small icicle. She and Idun watched as the princess walked towards the cows rear and...

"Oh my god...she is not..."

"She is..."

"MOOOOO!" The cow mooed in shock as Anna jammed the icicle into the cow's butt, before it scampered off into the rest of the herd.

"See...that worked." Anna laughed as she approached her sister and mother and threw the icicle aside.

"I guess it did..." Elsa laughed.

"No it didn't...NO IT FREAKING DIDN'T!" Idun screamed as she pointed at the herd of cows that were now stampeding towards them. They didn't even have time to scream as they ran for their lives in the opposite direction, the cows giving chase.

"Nice work Anna!" Elsa scowled as the three of them ran towards the cow enclosure.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Anna squealed as she ran into the cow enclosure, her sister and mother following right behind her. The cows stampeded into the enclosure as well, just as the three girls turned round and flanked the cows, before running back out of the enclosure and slamming the gates shut.

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Anna said proudly as she watched her panting mother and sister collapse to the ground. "Wow...you two really aren't fit."

"Well...its not every day...we get chased by cows!" Elsa scowled before burying her head in the ground.

"Hehe...perfectly done." Anna smiled as she leaned against the enclosure.

_Creak...CRASH!_

"Oh shi..." Anna muttered as one side not then enclosure collapsed to the ground. The cows took one look at the remains before running off into the direction of the open fields and forests, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

"So...are all the cows...where are all the cows?" Yvonne asked as the three men approached the three women.

"Wait for it...Magic!" Anna said as she held up her hands and gasped, before her and Elsa walked off towards Arendelle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_An hour later..._

"So, how did farming go?" Percy asked as he caught sight of the six of then approaching.

"It went fine." Anna said with an innocent smile, though Idun and Elsa looked at her with frowns on their faces.

"Alright...well, its only early afternoon so there's still a lot of work to do, but, hopefully if all goes well today, then the jobs that need to he done tomorrow and the next day should be easily handled by us leaving you three girls free for the next few days." Percy explained.

"Okay. So what next?" Anna asked.

"We need candles to light up the town during the nights. Unfortunately, the candle maker is sick so it'll be the job of you six. Feeling up to it?" Percy asked.

"Wait. Princess Anna...in the same room as flammable materials?" Charles asked with a weary look on his face.

"You are getting really close to having me knock your teeth out..." Princess Anna warned.

_At the candle shop..._

"Maybe you should sit this one out princess...uh...maybe not..." Charles said, noticing the piercing glare that Anna was giving him.

"Right...making candles. So damn easy...how do you do it?" Eliot asked.

"Well, we have to get some wax I think...and make it into the candle shaped blocks." Yvonne said.

"Uhuh...and the wick goes in where exactly?" Eliot asked with a frown.

"Fine. You roll the wick up in the candle wax and alas...a candle." Yvonne said.

"So where's the wax?" Eliot asked.

"We have to make it." Charles said.

"You're joking right?" Eliot asked with a look of disbelief.

"Nope."

"So where's the ingredients?"

"Uh...we have to get them from the respective stores in the town."

"Motherfu...dger..." Eliot corrected at the last second. "And how about the wicks?"

"Not made yet! Were have to collect the material from the storehouse nearby." Yvonne said to his younger brother.

"Oh just great! And now, i suppose you're going to tell us that there is no material so we have to go shave the wool from sheep...but then, I'm going to assume that there is no wooly sheep so we'll have to get two sheep to fuck each other to make baby sheep that we can shave to make bloody candles." Eliot growled.

"No! First of all, wick does not come from sheep wool. Second, there is material in the storehouse, and third...your language in front of the queen and princess!" Yvonne scolded, though he sighed when he realized that Anna was laughing like crazy and even Elsa and Idun were barely holding back sniggering. "Look...Charles, Eliot...just get the bloody wool."

The three girls watched as the two men left to get the required resources, returning around 30 minutes later with what was needed.

"Could you two have taken any longer?" Yvonne complained.

"Oh shut up..." Eliot growled as he deposited the materials on the table.

"Okay. I'll light the fire..."

"NO!" everyone screamed suddenly.

"Er...I mean...we'll do it." Charles said with a smile as he took the matches from Anna and lit the fire.

"Right. So, candles. How hard could it possibly be?" Eliot asked as he took out a book. "The candle maker was kind enough to leave us instructions on how to make candles...uh..."

"What?" Yvonne asked.

"Requirements, beeswax, lavender, rope, salt, ginger extract, a masters in chemistry, and a masters in engineering."

"How about Elsa? She speaks nerd..." Anna laughed as Elsa threw a snowball at her face.

"Elsa...uh...I mean queen..."

"Please just call me Elsa." She said as she grabbed the book. She looked at it before raising an eyebrow and putting the book down. "For something so simple, this sure is complex."

"Oh...my...god..." Anna gasped as she dropped one of the in wooden spoons.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I don't believe it...there was something...that even my sister didn't understand? MY GOD!" Anna shrieked causing everyone, except Elsa, to burst into laughter. Elsa just resorted to burying Anna under a pile of snow.

"Can we please just get on with this now." Charles said as he stopped his laughter. He grabbed one of the cauldrons and placed it over the fire before placing the ingredients in the bowl and mixing them.

"Are you sure that's the right composition?" Yvonne asked.

"In all honesty? No. But, as long as the damn thing lights, I'm fine by it." Charles answered as he poured more ingredients in. As soon as the mixture was complete, by Charles' standards, he poured it onto the table and Elsa cooled it down with her powers. They all grabbed a chunk of the, still soft, waxy substance and started to mold it into a candle with the wick in the middle.

"Um...not meaning to question your mixture or nothing...but is it supposed to be red or nauseating in smell?" Anna asked as she looked at her finished candle.

"Close enough." Charles said as they placed all the candles in a big pile in the corner. "Now...let's test one shall we.".

Anna grabbed one of the candles and held it high.

"I bless thee candle to work in a spectacular fashion!" Anna said in a priestly fashion before handing it to sniggering Yvonne

"Shit...the princess has given it her blessing. This isn't good." Eliot muttered to Charles who could barely hold in his laughter anymore.

"Right...something that doesn't look or smell like a cancel...but as long as it lights, it'll be alright." Yvonne said as he placed it in the candle holder near the room and lit it. They watched as the sick started to burn and a small flame appeared.

"Yes! At least this wasn't a complete failure." Charles said.

"Huh...I'm surprised it actually lit at all." Elsa laughed.

"Uh guys...is it...is it supposed to be sparking?" Eliot asked. They all looked at it and indeed, the candle was beginning to spark as the flame grew twice its size and whiter before...

_BOOOOOOM!_

The six of them screamed as they took cover, rubble and debris showering all over them.

"HOLY FUCK!" Eliot screamed as several pieces of the ceiling above fell nearby. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Well...Princess Anna's blessing definitely worked. Everything around the princess simultaneously goes wrong...I think that I'll call it Anna's law." Charles said.

"I think I wanna behead you."

* * *

_4 hours later...evening..._

"Well it definitely took you long enough." Percy said as he noticed the state of the six of them. They were all covered in soot and rubble and seemed a little shaken. "What happened to you?"

"Candles...the first batch exploded...the second batch...how the heck does something that small, explode that large?" Charles whined.

"I'm not even going to ask." Percy muttered. "I've got two more jobs and then after that...we should he able to take it from here. Food is done. Water is done. Candles...are hopefully done...so, all we have to do tomorrow is standard east and feeding...but the royal family doesn't need to be involved in that. Anyway, two more things. First, I need you six to go organize that armory. It's a bit messy."

"Uh...Percy...can I speak to you for a second...in private?" Charles asked as he approached the citizen.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? Having the princess in the same room as a lot of explosives?" Charles asked.

"If I remember right...from what you said, you were the one who designed the mixture for the candles so technically, nearly blowing up the candle makers place was your fault." Percy said.

"Yes...but still, having princess Anna in the same room as a shitload of gunpowder and weapons is not a wise idea."

"I don't care...you better be careful then." Percy said. "Right! After that! There'll be only one job left. I'll see you all at eight."

The six of them watched as Percy and a couple of other men left back into he town square.

"Well, armory it is...and princess...please don't blow us up." Charles begged. Anna just growled in response.

_At the armory..._

"So...we just have to clean this place up...is that all?" Yvonne asked.

"Pretty much. So, Elsa, Anna, and Idun, if you could clean the basement that would be really good, and if you could that without blowing Arendelle into the heavens, then that would be exceptional."

"We'll try our best." Anna said with a very unnerving smile before she, Elsa and Idun disappeared into the basement.

"Did you two make wills yet?" Charles asked.

"Not yet...should we get started?"

"Probably."

* * *

"I am getting sick of people not trusting me around stuff. It's like they think I'm some kind of walking disaster!" Anna exclaimed as she leaned upon a small rack.

"ANNA NO! THAT'S THE..."

_Crash!_

_"_...rifle rack..." Idun sighed.

"Whoops. My bad." Anna laughed as she picked up the rifles while Elsa used her powers to lift the rack back up. The two of them placed the rifles back on the rack while Idun looked around the basement at the various weapons in Arendelle's stock.

"What's that?" Anna asked as she watched her mother pick up a small book.

"A list of weapons Arendelle has. Hmm...Sierra Crossbow, Corona Crossbow, Titan longbow, Solarian longbow, Coronian longbow, LR Musket, MR Musket, M107 Barrett, Trinity Naval Cannon, Frater Castle Cannon, Hunting Rifle, and Swords...huh...we have a lot of weapons." Idun said as she put the book down.

"Yeah...and no one knows how to use them." Anna laughed as she remembered the events of Elsa's coronation and how the guards might as well have been invisible. "Ooh...what are all these massive barrels?"

"ANNA! Don't touch those." Elsa warned. "That's gunpowder."

"What are we doing with so much of it underneath the castle anyway?" Anna asked.

"I don't know...let's just get everything tidy. Also, I think they want some of the rifles for security patrol since most of the guards are sick."

"Hmm...we'll take the muskets." Anna said.

"Where are they?"

"Next to that big rifle." Anna pointed out as she looked at some of the cannonballs. She gasped dramatically when she noticed that one of the bottom cannonballs was out-of-place by an inch. Anna pushed it in with the tip of her shoe, and alas, the entire like came crashing down causing dozens of cannonballs to roll on every direction. Idun tried to run from the incoming avalanche but she ended up slipping on a cannonball and falling flat on her back with an audible thud.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Anna asked as she and Elsa ran over to her, careful to avoid the cannonballs still rolling around the place.

"I think...I hate working..." Idun groaned.

"She's fine." Anna giggled as she and Elsa lifted their mother up. "So, I suppose we should get that cleaned up now then?"

"Uh...let's...do this the easy way." Elsa said with a smirk at her sister. She created a dozen miniature snow golems that immediately saluted her seconds after forming.

"We should make a snowman army and invade Weselton and the southern isles." Anna suggested.

"Anna! We are a pacifistic nation."

"Uh..."

"We don't condone wars..."

"Uh..."

"You're an idiot."

"I know what you meant there...I was just thinking that you were kidding." Anna laughed. "Aah...let's just get this cleaned up so I can sleep for the next two days..."

The three of them watched as the snow golems lifted the cannon balls and started putting them all back into a pile before proceeding to fix the rest of the room up in half the time that they would have spent doing it, minus the collateral damage.

"Are you three done yet?" Charles called out as he and the other two walked down the stairs. Elsa quickly dissipated the snow golems before they all turned around as the three men entered the basement. "My god...you did tidy it...and we're alive."

"Seriously?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Well...I guess everything is alright in the armory then. So, all that's left is that over job Percy has and then it's peace and quiet from now on.

"Aaah...just an hour away from peace and relaxation," Anna said as she followed the rest up the stairs. She failed to notice the candle that she had knocked over near several crates in the corner.

* * *

"Percy! Armory is done! Now what?" Charles asked.

"Now we just check up on the people." Percy answered.

"Oh...seems easy enough." Yvonne said.

"I'm going to split you in to two groups. One will check the old nursing home, while the other will check the children's orphanage...".

"WE'LL TAKE THE NURSING HOME!" The men yelled.

"NO!" Anna screamed. "Why do we have to have the children?!"

"I thought you love children!" Percy said.

"10 year olds...are different from 1 year olds." Anna scowled.

"Oh relax. Most are three or four years old. Plus, they'll all he in bed. All you've got to do is place water and food on their bedside tables since then nanny's can't handle it. The carts of food are outside the orphanage already.

"Have fun your highness." Charles laughed as he, Yvonne, and Eliot disappeared towards the edge of town.

"In will kill those three in their sleep." Anna mumbled.

"Come on...let's just get this over. I don't suppose you could use your powers in the orphanage?" Anna asked her sister.

"I would rather not...not around children at such a young age." Elsa said truthfully.

"Well, mama knows what its like to raise children...right?" Anna asked her mother. Idun seemed to contemplate something but decided to hold her tongue at the very last second and instead said...

"Yes...its not easy."

"That was not your original answer, was it?" Anna asked.

"It was dear..." Idun said with a slight laugh as she looked away.

_At the orphanage..._

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" Anna called out as she opened the orphanage door. "Well, no ones home or alive...let's go..."

"Anna! As queen, it is my duty to protect the people..."

"I thought that's the guards duty."

"It's also my duty...and wasn't it you who said that the Arendellian guards couldn't 'Fight an army of freaking bunnies even if they had every weapon on earth'?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Fine...but let's do this quick...and I better not get any slobber on me." ANNA said as she winced at how oozy baby saliva was.

"Aah..your majesty...your highness...such an u nor to meet you." A middle-aged woman said from nearby. She was leaning up against the door frame, bags hanging underneath her eyes as if she hasn't slept for days. "I...I did my best to handle the ground floor but...I just didn't have the energy to handle the nursery upstairs..."

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll handle it." Elsa said with a smile.

"Thank you..." The woman said before she disappeared back into her room.

"Perfect...she can handle the grown up kids...but not the babies." Anna moaned as the three of them walked up the stairs. They couldn't hear anything as they walked up the stairs toward the nursery upstairs.

"Maybe they're all asleep...this should be easy..." ANNA said confidently as she opened the door...

_WAAAAAHHH!_

"I officially hate babies now." Anna muttered as she peered inside the room which was filled with crying babies. None of them were sick, but they were babies nonetheless, so they cried.

"Mama! How do you shut a crying baby up?"

"How did you shut Anna up when she cried?" Elsa asked.

"Uh..." Idun said as her eyes widened causing Anna to frown. "We used a pacifier."

"Oh alright...Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I don't know how to make a pacifier." Elsa said.

"Oh come on...now what?" Anna asked as she covered her ears from Tue defeating sound of all the crying.

"Well, I don't know if it would work with these babies, but Anna always used to love it when you made snowflakes in the air." Idun told Elsa.

"Oh yeah...I remember that." Anna laughed.

"Yeah. Me and Agdar did as well. You spent four hours crying and nothing we did silenced you...and then Elsa comes along and makes a single snowflake and you're silent as the night." Idun said.

"It's worth a try." Anna said to her sister.

"I...I don't feel comfortable using my powers around babies." Elsa admitted.

"Relax Elsa. I'm right here. If it's any consolation I want to see the magic as well..." Anna said with a giggle. "Plus, you and I both know you would never hurt anyone on purpose, not to mention that your better at controlling your powers now. Don't worry...I'm right here."

Elsa smiled in response before using her powers to create a flurry of snow above the room. Much to Elsa and Anna's shock, every single cry in the room disappeared almost instantly as all the children were memorized by the falling snowflakes that glistens in the air.

"I told you it would work." Idun said as she started handing out milk bottle to the children.

"Aww...when they're not crying they're actually quite cute..." Anna said as she tickled one of them. "...and squishy."

"I wonder how Charles and the others are doing?"

* * *

"I need to use the toilet..."

"You're kidding right?" Charles asked. "You just went."

"I dont care...I need to go again..." The old man grumbled. Charles sighed as he helped the old man up and brought him towards the bathroom down the hall.

"You really didn't have a nice choice...didn't you charles?" Yvonne grumbled.

"What moaning about. This probably isn't as bad as dealing with babies." Charles said.

"Isn't as bad? Are you mad? I've wiped six asses in the last ten minutes. That's more asses than I've wiped in the last twenty four years. I didn't sign up for this shit!" Yvonne growled as he grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing his hands rapidly.

"Oh no..." The old man in Charles grip said.

"What now?" Charles asked.

"I think I just shit myself."

"ARE YOU FU..."

* * *

"Right...that's the feeding done..." Anna sighed in relief as she handed the last milk bottle to the last baby, before flopping down on a couch next to her sister and mother. They watched as most of the babies fell asleep after drinking the milk, while several others continued to try to catch the snowflakes suspended in the air, though they fell asleep soon after as well.

"Well...I guess that is all for tonight..." Anna said sleepily as she stood up, her sister and mother doing the same thing. "Come on...let's get back to the castle so i can fall into unconsciousness and forgot this day ever happened.

"Same here..." Elsa muttered as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"Aah...have you done?" The woman asked as she watched them emerge on the ground floor.

"Yes." Idun answered.

"Thank you...oh...did you also change their diapers?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa asked.

"Their diapers? Their diapers needed changing as well..." The woman said. Elsa and Idun looked as if they wanted to die...

"Yes...we already did that." Anna said to Elsa and Idun's surprise. They took one look at Anna before also repeating the same thing.

"Oh...thank you. Well, its been nice meeting you hut I have to return to my bed. This found I killing me." The woman said. Elsa, Anna and Idun waved goodbye before rushing back to the castle as fast as they could. Upon arrival, they were never more relieved to see the familiar hallways and carpets.

"Home, sweet, home..." Anna cried as she collapsed, face down, onto the carpets in the entrance.

"I will never complain about my job being hard again..." Elsa mumbled before she too flopped down next to Anna.

"Girls...we have bedrooms." Idun said.

"Bah...we're fine right here." Anna am said into the carpet before rolling over and looking up at her mother. "Fine...I'm getting up."

"Your majesty. Your bigness. Ma lady. How was the day?" Jamie asked as he packed some stuff into his bag.

"Hellish...tiring...disastrous...should I continue?" Anna asked.

"I think I've got the picture." Jamie laughed.

"Is Agdar feeling better?" Idun asked.

"Yes...he is, so I'm also assuming that everyone else is as well. Apart from the event that happened at around lunch time, everything went fine today."

"Event? What event?" Anna asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Just ask him for yourself or pay a visit to his bed room. He's in the guest room at the moment. Trust me...only in Arendelle that crazy stuff like this happen." Jamie laughed before laving though the front entrance. The three girls looked at each other before proceeding up the stairs towards the guest room where they were told Agdar was staying .

"Papa?" Elsa called out as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Agdar called out. When they went inside, they could see Agdar propped up on some pillows with a tray of food to one side and some books on the other side.

"Are you feeling better dear?" Idun asked as she sat next to her husband and cuddled him.

"I am...thanks. Elsa. Anna...how was your day?" Agdar asked.

"Fine papa." Anna answered as she grabbed a small piece of chocolate from a bowl on the bedside cabinet and ate it.

"Any...interesting events?"

"No...not really...everything went well." Elsa and Anna said with smike s that only seemed to make Agdar more suspicious, but he pushed it aside.

"What about you papa? Jamie said that you had an interesting event at lunch time." Anna said.

"Aah yes...only in Arendelle. One heck of an event that I bet even grand pabbie j couldn't have predicted...I mean, its not everyday that you have a one ton bale of hay come crashing through the window and nearly flatten you in the process." Agdar said.

Anna and Elsa nearly suffered a heart attack at that point and Idun tensed up to the pint that she was literally rigid and unmoving.

"That...seems...shocking. A bale of hay? Through the window? What are the chances of that?" Anna asked with a dry laugh as she looked the other way.

"Yeah. What are the chances. According to jamie, another bale of hay of equal size crashed through the roof of the barracks at around the same time and gave the soldiers one hell of a fright."

"Wow...weird." Elsa said as she glanced at her mother who was staring between the two of them nervously.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with these...events...by any chance, would you?" Agdar asked with a quirked brow.

"Why would you assume that?" Anna asked, still refusing to make eye contact with her father.

"Well...it occurred around the same time as when you were on the south farm, and it originated from the same place." Agdar said as he eyed his daughters and wife suspiciously.

"Coincidence." Anna and Elsa said simultaneously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" All three girls said at the same time.

"Okay then..." Agdar said, though inside he was still extremely suspicious. "So, other than the farm what else did you three do today,"

"Um...made candles and cleaned up the armory." Anna answered.

"Speaking about the armory, did you blown out that candle that was in the corner?" Elsa asked.

"No, I thought you did." Anna replied.

"That was your job." Elsa stated.

"No it wasn't!"

"So...no one blew the candle out?" Idun asked. The sisters shook their head.

"Oh relax everyone. So I left a candle on in the armory. What's the worse that could happen?"

_KABOOM!_

Everyone screamed as a massive explosion erupted into the night sky, lighting Arendelle up brighter than even the sunlight could. They gasped as they looked outside and saw that the source of the explosion was from the armory.

"Oh...shit..." Anna muttered as Elsa gaped at the massive inferno and ruins at what used to be the armory.

"ELSA! ANNA! IDUN!"

"RUN!"

* * *

**I just couldn't resist ending this in the most explosive way possible. Again, I'm sorry that this wasn't part two of the last chapter. I will write part two eventually, but until then, it'll be other one shots.**

**I've also just noticed that i have completely forgotten about Kristoff here...so...uh...here's the excuse. He was Ice harvesting...that;s the best i've got..**

**Also, i have no idea why I've decided t name this chapter like this. i just couldn't think of a better name. I have also included a few easter eggs within this one shot. i wonder how many people will find them.  
**

**Now...there was a review I read somewhere...regarding a noticeable pattern in these one shots. I've essentially written two or more chapters that occur in corona, therefore, they are Frozen-Tangled One shots. The chapter "Flight of ice" technically constituted as a Frozen-HTTYD One shot since I described Fury as an ice version of toothless...literally. So, just a random nonsensical question...who want me to do a (if I can) Frozen-Brave One shot...so as to complete the whole Disney crossover sequence. Imagine, Agdar, Idun, Elsa and Anna are brought back in time to Dunbroch...and crossover with the events of the film and everything just gets insane from then on. That's all I've got at the moment...but, what do you think?**

**Well, its time to end this long authors note by saying...Au revoir**

**-TacticX**


	14. Sanctum

"Elsa! Hey Elsa! Are you busy?" Anna asked as she barged into her sister's sturdy and jumped onto the table.

"Not anymore..." Elsa sighed as she watched all her documents get scattered everywhere. "What is it now Anna?"

"Well, I was thinking, that we could go and do something...all of us, as in, me, you, mama and papa...and maybe Kristoff if he wants to tag along."

"And want exactly is this idea you have?"

"I got the inspiration from one of the books I read in the library..."

"Wait!" Elsa interrupted. "You actually went to the library and read a book? And was inspired by it?"

"Uhuh...now listen up...after some research about in the areas of Arendelle...I found..."

"You did research? As in, real, research from books?" Elsa asked in shock, already close to fainting.

"Yes! Jeez, you act like I just said something totally crazy...but, anyway, I found the perfect place we could..."

"Anna...in the library?" Elsa muttered to herself. "That can't be right."

"Are you even listening to me?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Huh...oh yes...I heard everything." Elsa lied.

"Oh goody. So, do you wanna go there?"

"Of course. Tell mama and papa, and just coke back when you're ready." Elsa said, still in shock over what Anna said.

"Yay...this is going to be so awesome!" Anna laughed as she ran back out of the room.

"Research...books...I must be hearing things. Wait, where are we going? Anna?!"

_A couple of hours later..._

"I still can't believe that your sister actually agreed to this idea." Agdar told his daughter as he loaded the gear into his bag.

"I couldn't believe it either." Anna laughed.

"Are you sure that your sister didn't say that be cause she was still in shock from you telling her that you went to the library and did research? Remember, it took me and your mother ten minutes to get over it..."

"Really? Is it that shocking?" Anna asked, unamused.

"Yeah...pretty much." Agdar replied. Anna replied with something incoherent before running off to the stables to find Kristoff.

"Kristoff? Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she opened the stable doors.

"What? What's going on?" Kristoff asked in shock as he jumped up and looked around rapidly. "Anna? Oh...I thought something was wrong...what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong..."

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked in surprise. The growl from Anna was more than enough to answer that. "Okay...so, what's going on?"

"Do you want to join me, Elsa, mama and papa on a trip?" Anna asked.

"It depends...where is it and who's in charge?"

"I am of course..." Anna laughed.

"I was afraid of that..."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, where exactly are we going to do?"

"We're going caving."

"Oh...god...no..." Kristoff gasped. Anna raised an eyebrow at him as her lips formed a thin line. "No...that's not what I meant...actually, that is what I meant, because with you in charge...and caving...and...uh, did Elsa agree to this?"

"If you must know, then yes! She did!" Anna stated.

"Willingly?"

"To some extent..."

"Okay...so if we're going caving, I know just the place! The seashell caves near the mouth of the fjord. At least there..."

"I was thinking about the Black Caverns!"

"...we are going to die. What?"

"Kristoff..." Anna warned. "Now, are you coming or what?"

"Well, you'll probably screw up along the line, Elsa will probably freak out, your mother is terrible at anything that remotely involves nature, and your father couldn't navigate if his life depended on it so...yes. I'll come, but just to ensure that there is someone who can actually not freak out, and navigate at the same time." Kristoff said. "I can't tell whether you're frowning or glaring."

"Both..."

"Oh alright... So, when do we leave?"

"10 minutes." Anna replied before she exited the stables.

* * *

"Are you ready Elsa?" Idun asked as she place her stuff inside the carriage.

"I suppose...if I knew where we were going." Elsa answered as he placed her stuff in with her mother's.

"Anna didn't tell you? Were going to..."

"Kristoff's coming!" Anna announced as she ran up to them with Kristoff in tow.

"Voluntarily...unbelievably..." Kristoff said.

"Well, if we're all ready, then let's go!" Agdar said excitedly as he entered the carriage, the rest following right behind them. As soon as they were in, the carriage left towards the other side of the fjord where the entrance to the caves were.

_30 minutes later..._

"So, what route are we taking?" Agdar asked.

"Well, if my research is correct...".

"Which it probably isn't..." Kristoff commented.

"...then the best route would be the lower routes..." Anna completed.

"Ugh...are you sure...alright, you're sure." Kristoff said as he caught Anna's scowl.

"Uh...hello?" Elsa called out but no one was listening.

"So, once we enter the lower areas, I think that we should go check out the emerald hole..." Agdar said.

"That's understandable since you're with us." Idun muttered.

"Hey. Everyone loves gems...and by god if that means I have to mine it myself, then so be it!" Agdar stated as he pulled a pickaxe from his bag.

"Here we go again." Idun laughed.

"For goodness sake, can somebody please tell me where we are going!" Elsa interrupted loudly.

"We're here!" The driver announced as he opened the carriage door. Anna and Agdar jumped out excitedly and grabbed their stuff. Idun and Kristoff followed right after, a little less enthusiastically, but still excited nonetheless, leaving Elsa standing outside the carriage, staring at the cave in front of her.

"A cave?!" Elsa shrieked. "We're going caving?"

"Have fun!" The driver said before rushing off back to Arendelle.

"Wait! No! Come back!" Elsa squealed but the driver was already too far. "ANNA!"

"What is it?" Anna asked as she hid her smirk.

"You never told ms we were going caving!" Elsa stated.

"Uh, yes I did. But you were too busy sitting shocked at the thought of me visiting a library you probably didn't hear it." Anna laughed. "Come on! Let's get lost!"

"I hope you're not going to take that literally." Kristoff said from within the cave. Then sisters entered the cave and climbed down through the rocks towards their parents.

"You've decided to join. Excellent." Agdar said as he caught sight of Elsa.

"No, the carriage left before I could climb back in." Elsa muttered.

"So, where are we going?" Idun asked.

"This way!" Anna sang as she jumped down a few rocks and moved deeper into the cave system. The light within the cave started to fade the deeper they ventured into the cave, especially after they descended a ten foot drop to a flat surface with several tunnels leading out of it.

Kristoff pulled out several lanterns and lit them before handing one to each of them.

"Right. Where now?" Agdar asked.

"Hmm..." Anna hummed as she peered at the map she had drawn. "Down there."

"There? In that hole?" Elsa asked with a quirked brow. No one else paid any attention though as they all proceeded to grab their climbing apparatus and attach it to the sides of the cave and the hold. Kristoff tightened the grapples and attached several lines to it before attaching five harnesses and securing them tightly. Elsa watched as Agdar and Anna attached the harnesses to them, Kristoff handling his own.

"Elsa? Hello? Are you alright?" Anna called out as she waved at her sister. Elsa rolled her eyes as she walked over to her and grabbed one of the harnesses. She looked at it for a second before Anna took it from her and started to attach it to her waist.

"Hey. I know how to attach a harness." Elsa whined as Anna lifted up her arms to secure it tighter.

"Just making sure. Can't have my sister getting hurt now can I?" Anna said with a giggle as she attached it to her line.

"Right...let's do this!" Agdar said as he started to descend into the hole. Kristoff and Anna followed him, and then Elsa and Idun.

"What cave is this exactly?" Elsa asked as they continued their descent.

"This is the trinity cave system." Anna said. "This is the place where most cavers and thrill seekers come to play. This has two connections to the Daedric cave system which is where the more experienced cavers go to. And then, you've got the Black caverns..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you just say black caverns?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening in fear. She could have sworn she even saw Idun and Kristoff twitch a little at the sound of the name.

"Yes. That's where the best of the best go. Those who have made it to black caverns wrote their names on a small plaque left by the first explores of that cave. Everyone that reaches there still writes their name to this day." Anna said. "And I want my name to be there!"

"Yes. But, everyone who makes it out of black caverns also writes their name on another plaque." Kristoff said. "What's scary is, there are a lot more names on the arrival plaque, than there are on the departure plaque."

"W-w-what?" Idun suddenly stuttered from below as she looked up.

"Kristoff! Stop scaring my mother and sister!" Anna ordered.

"I'm not trying to. I'm telling the truth. There are more names on the arrival plaque than there are on the departure plaque."

"Have you seen it?" Anna asked with a raised brow.

"No. But have you heard of Louis Bolton and Marcus Pacifico?" Kristoff asked. "They died in the black caverns around six years ago. They entered the cave system and were never seen of again. They made it because they wrote their names on the plaque and even left a name tag. People only found out when they sent cavers into the black caverns and found their stuff and names on that wall. But they never found their bodies."

"Yeah...well obviously they weren't very experienced cavers." Anna retorted.

"Your argument is invalid. They had explored over a hundred caves all across Europe including some of the most dangerous ones in the south. And if I may ask, are we experienced?"

"No...but we are numerous...plus, I told Kai and Gerda where we are going and how long we would be. So at least someone knows where we are."

"Oh...but still...all I'm saying is its dangerous down there so we have to be careful." Kristoff warned.

"Yeah...we don't want the, creatures, hunting us." Agdar said eerily causing Idun and Elsa to shudder.

"What creatures?" Idun asked.

"Well, legend has it, that 30 years ago, a group of miners were looking for riches beyond their wildest dreams..."

"Crystal caverns..." Anna said.

"Did you just say crystal?" Kristoff and Idun asked with raised brows.

"Yeah..." Anna answered. Kristoff frowned for a second as if he was thinking of something and Idun had that distinct sparkle in her eyes that she had whenever confronted with any form of gems.

"Legend says that there is a passageway within the black caverns that leads to the crystal caverns, a cavern filled with untold riches that explorers from all around the world have been searching for, for decades now. A group of miners around 30 years ago wanted to find this cavern and take its riches, but, since the cave was uncharted back then, they had no idea where the way in or out was. As a result, they got lost and couldn't find their way home. Slowly, hunger and insanity set in as the cave conditions started to change them. As a result, they became cannibals and ate all the living creatures within that cave. Now, they await the next cavers that enter the black caverns so that they may once again feast on the blood and flesh of a human being."

"Papa! Stop scaring mama!" Anna growled as she noticed that her mother and sister were shaking noticeably.

"Yeah, so the cave is guarded by a bunch of cannibals." Agdar said. "As legend says."

"We're down." Anna announced as her feet touched the cave floor. She undid the her harness before undoing her sister's harness once she touched the ground as well. They were now inside a massive cavern with strange structures hanging down from the ceiling as well as water dripping down from the ceiling.

"Anna! Do you know what these are?" Elsa asked as she looked at the structures in amazement.

"I've told you before, if you know it then chances are I don't." Anna said as she suppressed a giggle.

"These are stalagmites and stalactites. They're made when water leaks down from the ceiling and deposits minerals on the ceiling or the floor of the cave forming these weird structures."

"So, the ones on the ceiling are the stalagmites?" Kristoff asked.

"No, the ones on the ground are the stalagmites. The ceiling ones are the stalactites." Elsa answered.

"That's what I said. Stalactites." Kristoff said.

"No, you said stalagmites." Agdar said.

"No I didn't. The stalagmites are the ground ones and the ceiling ones are the stalactites."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Anna cried out. "Those are ceiling pointy things and those are ground pointy things."

"And this science lesson was brought to you by princess Anna, so its almost certainly wrong." Kristoff muttered causing Agdar and Idun to laugh. Anna just scowled in response as she walked deeper into the cavern and looked around.

"Where now?" Elsa asked as she followed her sister.

"Well...I'll just take a look at this map..." Anna said as she pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"You drew a map of the caverns?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. Of course..." Anna replied as she observed the map. Kristoff walked over and peered at the map, eyes widening as he did so.

"You're kidding right." Kristoff muttered.

"No. Why would I be?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" Agdar asked.

"Come see for yourself." Kristoff said. Agdar walked over and grabbed the map from his daughters hand and mentally face palmed.

"Anna...this...is a map? It looks like a bunch of squiggles, overdrawn with more squiggles." Agdar stated.

"Hey...at least someone can understand it!" Anna said as she grabbed the map back and looked over it. "Alright...the entrance to Daedric cavern should be...right down there. Let's go!"

The five of them climbed down the passageway that Anna showed them. They followed Anna towards the location specified, careful not to trip over any rocks. The last place anyone wanted to get injured was in a cave. Elsa continued to look at all the strange cave structures and formations as a child looked at candy, which caused Anna to laugh several times.

"...and that's how sedimentary rock forms." Elsa finished explaining a few minutes later.

"Uhuh...so..they're rocks...amazing."

"Anna!"

"Oh..we're here!" Anna said as she saw a small hole on the side of the cave.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"The entrance to Daedric caverns." Anna replied simply.

"What?!" Elsa shrieked. The hole could barely fit Kristoff in. It was around 50 centimeters in diameter and was pitch black. Kristoff lit another lantern and placed it by the side of the hole so as to light the cavern and hole up.

"Good god. You're going to have one hell of a time trying to fit through there." Agdar said to Anna. Anna returned a glare.

"Well, if we're all done gaping at the hole, let's go. Kristoff, you first." Anna ordered.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the largest and if you get stuck we can push you through."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or insulted." Kristoff muttered as he removed his backpack and placed it into the hole. He got down on all fours and began to squeeze through the hole, pushing his backpack in front of him. He could hear Anna and the rest following right after him, as well as Elsa moaning about why she had to go next. Kristoff pushed some rocks out of the way as he crawled further into the small hole. He could feel some wind blowing in his face meaning that he was now approaching the end of the hole.

"Alright...I think were nearly...oh god no." Kristoff gasped.

"What is it?" Elsa asked from behind.

"Uh guys...I'm stuck!" Kristoff announced.

"What?!" Elsa shrieked as she stopped right behind Kristoff. "How are you stuck?"

"Well I'm not as thin as a stick like you four so, I'm stuck!" Kristoff said.

"Elsa! Push him through!" Anna said from behind. Elsa looked in front and shook her head as she tried to push him out.

"Hey...what the?" Kristoff asked as eh felt someone pushing in his behind.

"He's not moving!" Elsa said.

"Well...try jamming an icicle...".

"DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!" Kristoff yelled as he grabbed the sides of the hole in front if him and tried to force his way through.

"Hold on...I'll give one more push!" Elsa said. She forced her weight as hard as she could against Kristoff.

"Yes! I'm through...ARGH HELL NO!" Kristoff screamed as he fell out of the hole and slammed onto the cave floor.

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa screamed as she climbed out of the hole and unto a ledge by the side. She and Anna, who just crawled out as well, jumped down on to the floor and helped Kristoff up.

"I...officially hate caving..." Kristoff muttered as he rubbed his behind.

"Is everyone alright?" Agdar asked as he picked up his bag and took out some rope and grapples.

"Yes...Kristoff's fine." Anna said.

"No I'm not..."

"Where now?"

"This way!" Anna said as she walked deeper into the cavern where the entrance to Daedric caverns would be. The walls of the cave were cool to touch as she peered into the numerous cracks and crevices of the cave as if looking for something. She climbed into a narrow rock formation and into a passageway that was dripping with water and filled with stalagmites.

"Be careful." Elsa said. "These stalagmites are sharp and can...AAH!"

"Elsa! What happened?!" Anna gasped as she ran over to her sister.

"Damn stalagmites..." Elsa muttered as she looked at the small cut on her arm. Anna rolled her eyes as she handed Elsa a small cloth to clean the wound with.

"Anna! In think I found the entrance to Daedric caves." Agdar announced from the distance. Anna ran over and looked at the large passageway leading down...which was flooded to the brim with water.

"Oh beautiful!" Kristoff said sarcastically. "I forgot to pack swimming gear."

"This isn't the entrance we're taking. This one gets flooded during the summer period. The entrance we want is further that way." Anna pointed to the right, deeper into the cavern. They spent the next five minutes climbing through the caverns until they eventually reached the side of what appeared to be...

"...An underground lake! Whoa!" Elsa gasped as she marveled at the magnificence of the lake.

"When I pictured an underground lake I thought of glowing blue water." Anna said as she looked at the lake. She couldn't see any end in sight, at least not with the light they had at the moment.

"AGDAR! Don't drink it!" Idun snapped as she watched her husband drink some of the lake water like an animal.

"Darling. This water has laid undisturbed for thousands of years...its historic." Agdar said.

"That's why you're not supposed to drink it..." Idun sighed.

"So, where is this entrance to Daedric caverns?" Kristoff asked as he looked over the lake. Be looked to see Anna glancing between the map and the lake with an expression of confusion on her face. "Please tell me that map is accurate!"

"It is...but the books never said anything about a lake! This is supposed to be a massive cavern filled with stalagmites and the pointy ceiling things!"

"Stalactites?" Elsa asked.

"Yes...those things." Anna said as she looked at the lake one more time. "Wait...this is that cavern! Hut the books said that there wouldn't be a lake...the entrance is on the other side."

"The other side of the lake?" Elsa asked to which Anna nodded.

"Oh beautiful. I was thinking of bringing a boat but I decided not to in the end because I didn't think we would be sailing underground."

"Kristoff!" Anna growled.

"There's a shoreline to this lake so why don't we just walk around it?" Agdar asked.

"Its shorter to go straight!"

"Well unless you have a boat in that backpack of yours, it looks like going around is the only possible way."

"Elsa? Can't you just make a boat out of ice?" Anna asked.

"I don't know how yet. It might end up sinking." Elsa replied.

"Darling. Ice naturally floats, so if your iceboat sinks...good god." Agdar exclaimed.

"I still can't design an ice boat yet."

"We'll just take the long way round." Anna said as she started walking around the edge of the shoreline. They came across a small cluster of stalagmites but easily crossed over them, apart from Kristoff who got several cuts.

"Get the grapples dear." Agdar said as he pointed to a break in the shoreline.

"Can't we just swim across?" Kristoff asked.

"I wouldn't try...these subterranean lakes are fed and drained by subterranean rivers which can have very brutal currents." Elsa said.

"The water seems still enough."

"On the surface? Yes? Under the surface? Not necessarily. This seems to exit the lake and go deeper into the caverns so it could be a subterranean river. Honestly, I do not want to fall into it and find out..."

Anna and Agdar grabbed attached a rope line to the side of the cave and. Then attaching another one further along. Anna secured her harness to it before proceeding to climb the sides of the cave. She slipped the first time and was caught by her sister...or more like landed on top of her.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked with concern.

"Of you get off me...I could he better..." Elsa coughed as Anna climbed off.

"Sorry." She grabbed hold of a better rock before slowly climbing across the cavern wall and towards the other side. She jumped down and finally secured the final grapple to the other side before shouting. "Okay...you can come over now."

She watched as her father and mother came over first, followed by Kristoff and then finally, Elsa.

"You're nearly there sister." Anna called out as she walked to the edge of the lakes outlet. Elsa climbed the last few feet before grabbing hold of the line as she jumped down. It was at that moment that the rocks holding the grapple decide to give way bringing the role and Elsa down with them. Elsa screamed as she landed on top of her sister and rolled off.

"ANNA! ELSA!" The parents and Kristoff yelled as they ran over to the sister's.

"God...you're heavier than me..." Anna wheezed as she clutched her abdomen.

"You should have been in my shoes when you fell earlier. It was like an anvil." Elsa coughed as she helped her sister up. "Nice job attaching the grapples."

"The rocks gave out first!"

"Yeah...you're supposed to choose a place where the rock doesn't give out." Elsa retorted.

"I as if you could do a better job." Anna scoffed as she picked up the rope and pulled it across to them. She packed it away in her bag before then give of them continued across the shoreline to the entrance of Daedric caverns. They could see a faint glow as they approached the supposed entrance and this unnerved Elsa and no fun slightly as they didn't expect to see a lantern down this far.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"AAAAAH!" The five of them screamed as they jumped back, Elsa coating the entire floor in ice in shock.

"OH MY GOD! WITCHCRAFT...Wait...Your majesty?" A guy said as they noticed it was the royal family.

"Nice going..." A girl laughed to the left.

"I...I wasn't taking about your majesty! Not witchcraft...hehe..." The guy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Oh..sorry your highness. I'm Calvin, and this is Linda. Our partners Andy and Morison are a little deeper in the cave. There are also other groups in there as well...you gave us quite a fright." Calvin said with a laugh.

"Nowhere near the fright you gave us!" Idun said as she watched her husband scramble out of the water where Kristoff had accidentally pushed into in shock.

"You're also going caving?" Elsa asked as she cleared up the rest of the ice. Calvin nodded in response as he cleared up their campsite a bit to make it look less messy.

"Uh yeah...we were here since yesterday. My friends Morison and Andy are geologists. They love rocks...a lot." Calvin said as he sat down. "If I may ask, what exactly is the royal family doing down here as well?"

"Were also going caving!" Anna and Agdar answered.

"Oh sweet. Where to?"

"Black caverns."

"Oh...that'll he a bit of a problem. Will you be taking the upper Daedric caves to get there?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Why?" Anna asked.

"Cave in. Around a week ago, a group of cavers caused a cave in the upper Daedric caverns, blocking off the access from there. The lower route is still accessible though. We've just come from there about three hours ago." Calvin explained.

"Thanks for telling us." Anna said.

"Does anyone else know you're done here?" Linda asked.

"Yeah...I told others."

"Number one rules of caving...or climbing or virtually anything that involves the wilderness. Tell people where you're going and how long..." Calvin said. "Well, it was nice meeting you princess Anna. Be careful now you give. The lower Daedric caves are a little more perilous than the upper areas because to more wafer erosion."

Anna nodded in acknowledgement as she and the rest of her family walked into the Daedric caves.

"Oh and princess! In the lower entrance, take the left! Not the right...its too unstable!" Calvin called out.

"Thanks!" Anna said.

"Here we are! The Daedric caverns!" Agdar said with a smile as he looked at the gigantic cavern in front of him. Elsa and Idun gasped in amazement at just how large and beautiful it was and even Kristoff couldn't help but gape.

"See...I told you that this place was awesome, but wait till you see black caverns. You'll never want to leave." Anna said as she jumped down the ledge on to another one. Elsa and Idun decided to take the long way around as they admired the layered walls which seemed to glow in the light of the numerous lanterns set up here. Judging by the sheer amount of lanterns and gear around this cavern, Anna estimated there to he around another six to ten groups of cavers here.

"Did they all take the route we took to get here?" Idun asked as a couple of cavers appears from a passageway and curtsied to Elsa.

"Nope." Anna said from below. "There's another entrance to these caverns but its in the mountains and most of it involves descending. Our route didn't need as much descending, but it was a lot narrower. Not very good if you have a lot of gear." Anna said.

"Tell me about it." Kristoff muttered as he looked at a stalagmite.

"Oh my god...this is quartz!" Elsa gasped as he pointed to a crystal of it sticking from the walls.

"Your majesty! Look up!" A caver shouted from his seat. The five of them looked up and what they saw made them gasp in awe. The entire ceiling was coated with massive quartz crystals that glistened in the lantern light, giving the impression of watching tens of thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky. Within that coating of quartz was also numerous bluish and yellowish crystals that made the ceiling look all the more amazing.

"Are those...sapphires?" Agdar asked as his eyes widened.

"We wish!" Laughed a fellow caver. "If it was, we'd all be up there smashing that ceiling to pieces. Those are just different colored quartz crystals."

"Beautiful." Idun mumbled as she touched the sides of the cave which had a mirror like finish and were damp to touch.

"These rock are over a million years old!" Elsa said to her sister who had climbed up next to her.

"They're older than that your majesty!" Morison said as he walked up to them. "I'm guessing you already met Calvin and linda. I'm Morison your majesty."

"Pleasure to meet you." Elsa replied.

"I wish there was some way to capture this like in a picture or something." Anna said.

"I believe one of the European kingdoms is working on such a device..." Morison said. "So, which part of Daedric caverns will you be exploring princess?"

"Oh, we're actually going to black caverns."

"Damn girl, you chose good...uh...I mean, excellent choice your highness." A caver corrected when he realized who he was taking too, though Anna and Elsa were giggling.

"We should take a break for a while." Agdar said as he picked a spot next to a cluster of rocks. "We'll need all the energy we can get should we find crystal caverns."

"Really?" Idun asked.

"So, you don't want a ton of gems?"

"Point taken."

"Jeez. Am I the only one here who doesn't grow crazy over a bunch of gems?" Elsa asked.

"Probably." Anna laughed.

"For me, I'm going to have to go with sapphires." Agdar said.

"I'm more of a ruby person." Idun told them.

"Well, since I was born in the spring, and I love green...I'm going to say emerald." Anna said.

"Don't set your sights too high dear." Agdar laughed causing Anna to glare.

"Well, since I'm cryokinetic I'm a diamond." Elsa said.

"What did I just say?" Agdar asked causing Anna and Idun to laugh as Elsa pelted her father with snowballs.

"Want some minister?" A caver asked as he showed Agdar the whisky bottle.

"Just a smidge. Need to be able to focus on cutting out gems." Agdar raid as he took a small cupful of it.

"Not to be pessimistic, but in doubt you'll find it. Now don't get me wrong, there are gems down there since people have returned with them, but the crystal caverns? Even if they did exist, it would be nearly impossible to reach them." A caver from a few feet away said.

"Oh please don't tell us about this cannibal legend shit." Morison groaned.

"Actually I wasn't. I don't believe that. What i do believe though, is the sheer amount of complexity that is the Black caverns. That thing about the plaques is true. There really are more names on the arrival plaque than the departure plaque because people have died there before." The caver explained. "But, assuming you really have managed to get all the equipment to fully explore the cave system, where the heck would you start. Black caverns is massive. Hundreds have ventured into black caverns. None have found crystal caverns. Its a myth. But even if it isn't, and it really was found a hundred years ago, all that is saying is that it has either been buried by a cave in, or its inaccessible unless you had months on your hands and a shit load of maps."

"You have no faith!" Morison said.

"No, I think logically, and logic tells me that it either doesn't exist, or that we'll have a better chance of finding the yeti that we would finding crystal caverns."

"YeYes...and I'll be ready to bitch slap you with gems once someone does find it." Morison said.

"Guys...I brought sandwiches." Anna announced as she showed a bag of food to the five of them.

"Who prepared this?" Kristoff asked wearily.

"Kai and Gerda." Anna said with a frown. "My cooking isn't some kind of poisonous, acidic mixture."

"Those blueberry pancakes last month left us all in the bathroom for hours on end." Agdar said as he picked up the sandwich and sniffed it.

"Okay, I admit, I may have spilled some chili powder into it...but it was an accident." Anna said as several of the cavers snorted in amusement. "Come on...I want to get to black caverns before lunch time."

"Uhuh...so what time is it now?" Kristoff asked as he looked up at the sun that wasn't there.

"Quarter past eleven." A caver answered as he held up a pocket watch.

"Happy?" Anna asked as she indulged in her sandwich. They spent the next fifteen minutes eating their lunches while conversing with the other cavers, Anna conversing about caving and Elsa about geology, science, stuff.

"Alright. Its time to go now." Agdar said as he packed away some stuff.

"So, the lower cave entrance is the only way in. Take the left. Why not the right?" Anna asked.

"Its possible, but the rocks are saturated with water and therefore could be weak. I wouldn't try it." Morison said.

"Thanks." Anna thanked as the five of them resumed their journey to black caverns. They took the passageway that the miners specified which led them to several smaller branches. "Keep going straight."

They continued following the passageway and eventually came across a small cavern that had two passages and was filled with more rock formations.

"Sandstone?" Elsa asked as she poked at the rock which crumbled in her hands. "No wonder this place is unstable."

"Where now dear?" Idun asked Anna.

"Down."

"Down? Not straight?" Kristoff asked.

"If you go straight, then you'll come across the cave in. We have to go down to reach the lower Daedric cave system."

Anna started to attach the grappling hook but Agdar and Kristoff stopped her.

"Maybe its better if you let us do it." Agdar said as he and Kristoff started to anchor the lines to the walls and flood near the hole. Once all the lines had been completed, the five of them began their descent into the lower Daedric caves.

"That's a long way down." Agdar said as he looked down. He could see a faint source of light so he knew there were other cavers down there. The descent was around a hundred and fifty feet from the top to bottom.

"At least we had enough rope." Agdar said as he secured the line to the ground so they had a way to climb back up.

"Your majesty." A couple of cavers greeted. They appeared to be taking rock samples so Elsa assumed they were geologists.

"How did you get down here without using any ropes?" Agdar asked.

"There's another way around but its much longer. We didn't have enough rope so we were forced to take the long way around." The geologist replied as he inspected a rock sample.

"Any gems?" Agdar asked.

"Sorry...only quartz and other simple rocks."

"Meh..."

"Uh...where's Anna?" Idun asked as she looked around.

"Over here!" Came Anna's voice from the left side. They be an over to see Anna entering another cavern which was the route needed to get to black caverns. Unlike the caves before, this one was a lit more slippery and water was dripping down from every spot possible.

"Must be a subterranean river nearby." Elsa said before tripping on some of the rocks.

"Careful." Anna said as she caught her sister in her arms. They eventually came across a small branch off into two passageways.

"This can't be the branch they were talking about...can it?" Anna asked.

"They said that we had to go at least a thousand feet before we reach it, but before we get there we would see a large cluster of stalagmites. They looked back and saw only a few stalagmites which was nowhere near large.

"This doesn't look like the branch they were taking about." Kristoff said. "Plus, we've only walked like two hundred feet.

"So which route do we take?" Elsa asked.

"Well go right. The route is a lot larger than the left route and I can see several cavers have gone through here before." Anna noted from the erosion in the ground. The five of them proceeded into the right branch to see where that branch Morison was talking about was.

* * *

"How do you think Elsa and Anna is doing?" Kai asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Probably lost right around now." Gerda replied. "Maybe we should just tell the guards they're lost now and send a search party. At least we can find them before they even get lost."

"Nah...Anna is a wilderness expert. She'll probably know the way out."

* * *

"Where is this branch they were talking about?" Elsa asked. "We've walked at least two thousand feet now."

"No we haven't. Stop exaggerating things." Anna said.

"Uh...guys? This could be a problem!" Kristoff said as he stood on the edge of something.

"What problem..oh...my...god." Anna gasped along with everyone else. Just when they had thought they had seen it all, they see this. In front of them was a massive crevice with a massive river flowling at its base...which was a good hundred foot drop.

"Now, we don't wanna fall down there do we?" Agdar muttered as he peered over the edge. He grabbed several of the grappling hooks and looked up at the ceiling which was luckily, within reach. He knocked the hooks into the ceiling, making sure that they were secure.

"Wait...we're not actually going to cross it, are we?" Elsa asked as she looked at the massive drop and the fast flowing subterranean river at the bottom.

"How else are we going to reach the other side?" Agdar asked as he tightened the ropes. "Right...Elsa, since you're lighter than the rest of us, and these two hooks are a little unstable to support me or Kristoff, we need you to secure the lines.

"What? No!" Anna interrupted. "Elsa's not experienced with this and it's too dangerous for her to do it."

"You're too heavy to go with only these two anchors to support you. I have more experience with soft rocks because I've climbed sandstone before. You only know about granite and the hard rocks which can easily hold up the weight of us all. Here, you'll need ten anchors, and only one can go at a time." Agdar said.

"Relax Anna. I'll be fine." Elsa said as she let her father secure the harness.

"Be careful..." Agdar said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Elsa grabbed the required amount of anchors before climbing the side of the cave wall and on to the ceiling. She suspended her self using a larger grapple so as to balance out the weight. She moved forward slightly and outstretched her arm as far as she could before grabbing an anchor and using the hammer, knocked it into the sandstone. Anna watched fearfully as her sister got further and further away and closer to the other side.

"You're nearly there." Agdar said as he watched Elsa hammer in the ninth anchor. Elsa attached her line to the ninth hook before proceeding to hammer in the tenth hook.

Suddenly, Elsa froze when she felt the line drop slightly. Her eyes widened as she looked at the ninth anchor and noticed that it was starting to be pulled out from the ceiling.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she noticed the hook as well. "Jump to the other side!"

"No! I can do it!" Elsa said as she aimed the hammer at the hook and prepared to hit it.

"USE YOUR POWERS!" Anna suddenly screamed. This caught Elsa off guard but she complied anyway. She froze the hook around the edges so as to lock it in place. Then, as if faith just really hated them, a massive crack appeared in the ceiling from the ninth hook. Elsa's ice had caused the rock to crack, and those crack were now spreading towards the other hooks. Elsa gasped as she tried to freeze the other hooks into place but it was too late. The hook she was suspended on broke free of the soft rock, causing her to fall.

Her weight was captured by the eight hook, but the sudden increase in weight and weakening of the surrounding rock caused that to be pulled out as well. In a cataclysmic chain reaction, hook after hook was pulled out as Elsa fell, before the two anchors that Agdar hammered in finally captured her weight and did not fail, though they protruded a bit more. Elsa slammed into the side of the crevice with so much force, that she nearly ended up letting go of the rope. She could hear Anna and the others screaming as they scrambled to try and secure the line and pull her up.

"ELSA! HOLD ON!" Anna screed as she rushed to slam several grapples into the ground and secured a line to it.

"JUST PULL HER UP!" Kristoff screamed.

"NO!" Agdar yelled. He pointed to the rope which was dangling from the top anchor and down around thirty feet. The place where the rope had hit the side of the crevice and caused some hagged rocks to slice into it, seeing half of it and leaving the rope extremely weakened. "A sudden change in tension and those anchors could give in or the rope could snap. DON'T MOVE ELSA!"

Anna attached her harness to the new line before rappelling down the side of the crevice.

"Oh no..." Kristoff gasped in horror as he watched Elsa's line begin to unravel itself. "ANNA! HURRY!"

Anna looked up and saw Kristoff pointing at Elsa's rope. Anna rappelled down towards Elsa.

"HOLD ON!"

"I AM!" Elsa screamed.

A sudden twang caught everyone's attention. Agdar screamed as he watched one of the two remaining anchors break free of the rock. They watched in slow motion as the final anchor was yanked out of the rock by the sudden change in weight. Agdar jumped at the rope and grabbed it, nearly going over, only to be stopped by Kristoff and Idun grabbing hold as well. They looked at the slit in the rope which was causing the rope to unravel more and more.

Elsa tried to lesson the weight on the rope by putting her weight against the wall but it was too slippery for her to hold on to. Then, just when everyone thought the rope was going to hold...it snapped.

Anna screamed as she watched her sister plummet towards the subterranean river below. She wasn't sure what was running through her mind at that sudden moment. All she knew was it lead to her making the stupidest, yet bravest decision she had ever done before.

She detached her harness and fell...

"ANNA! ELSA!" Agdar, Kristoff and Idun screamed as loud as they could as they watched Anna fall towards her sister. They heard the first splash indicating Elsa had hit the water, followed seconds later by the second splash.

"NO!" Kristoff screamed as Idun screamed the names of her daughters. A thousand thoughts were running through Kristoff's head, all of them prohibiting him from doing anything productive. He cleared his mind as he thought desperately of what they could do. They neither had the resources nor the manpower to go after them nor did he have any clue as to where the river led. There was only one thing he could think of...

"WE HAVE TO GET HELP!"

Agdar and Idun didn't need a second more as the three of them ran back in the direction they came from, running as fast as they could back to the other cavers, hoping that that had not been a fatal fall.

* * *

The first thing that Anna felt upon hitting the water was cold. It was as if she had been dumped into the fjord during winter season. She struggled to prevent her body from seizing up and drowning her as she also fought the rapid current in the river. She held the lantern above the surface of the water as she was dragged along, searching for her sister while battling being pulled under.

"ELSA...EL..._blub... _ELSA!" Anna coughed as she looked around for any sign of her sister. She gasped upon catching sight of ice forming on the walls and in the river and knew her sister was nearby, and panicking. She swam as fast as she could in an attempt to catch up with her sister, knowing that Elsa wasn't the best swimmer. She screamed her sister's name when she caught sight of a figure flailing around on the water, trying to summon ice to float on. The raging current just tore it to shreds.. With a burst of speed, she swam towards the target, just as a splash of water extinguished the lantern, the only source of light she had.

Anna cursed as she threw the lantern aside and swam in the last direction of where she last saw her sister. She could still hear Elsa splashing around and coughing as she used that to guide her.

"An...an..ANNA!" Anna could hear her sister scream as she neared her. She suddenly felt her sisters arm in front of her and grabbed onto it as hard as she could. She felt her sister wrap her arms around her neck, Anna tightening her grip in response as well. Now, all that was left was to stay above water. Both the water current and the lack of light made that nearly impossible.

"Hold on!" Anna screamed as she wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her in tightly. Anna tried to feel for a wall or anything but she found none, and to make matters worse, the water was actually accelerating. Then...she heard it. The distinct sound she had loved outside...but in here...just made her scream internally. The sound of water fading...the sound of it falling down...the sound...of a waterfall.

"Elsa...there's...a...waterfall..." Anna whimpered. She had never been the one to admit or show her fear...but in this case, she didn't care.

"Anna..." Elsa whimpered back as she tightened her grip. If this was going to be the end...then at least she would be with her sister. "I'm sorry...for everything...I love you..."

"I love you to...AAH"

...and they fell into the darkness.

* * *

"HELP!" Idun Kristoff and Agdar screamed as they ran up to the geologists who were now packing away rock samples.

"What's up?" A geologist asked.

"They...they...our daughters...Elsa and Anna! They fell." Agdar stumbled as Idun cried nearby, Kristoff through to comfort her.

"There was a crevice and the rope samples and they fell into a river!" Kristoff said, tears in his eyes as well at the thought of losing his girlfriend and his queen...or best friend.

The geologist nearly screamed themselves as they threw their equipment aside and grabbed only the climbing gear and necessities.

"JACK! ALERT THE OTHER CAVERS!" One of the geologists screamed at another who ran as fast as he could towards the lines that the royal family used to get down. The other geologists ran back with the three of them towards the subterranean river, praying it wasn't too late.

* * *

Anna gasped as she broke the surface of the water and looked around. She was met with darkness unlike any other. Blacker than black essentially. She could feel something clutching onto her neck and immediately realized that it was Elsa. She felt a heavy weight leave her as she realized that she hasn't lost her sister and that they were together.

"E-E-Elsa?" Anna asked. She heard a small whine in despise followed by a cough.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "ANNA!"

"I'm right here." Anna said as she felt for her sister's head and patted it. "Shit...can't see..."

She could hear the waterfall in the background but that was the only thing she could sense apart from the fact that they were in a still-body of water now. Probably another subterranean lake. Without any form of light, there was no way Anna could navigate around.

"I don't suppose you have a spare lantern on you?" Anna asked her sister.

"No...wait..."

Anna waited for a few seconds as she felt her sister move one of her arms away. Suddenly, a bright flash of blue lit up the cave causing Anna to shield her eyes from the light. She let her eyes adjust to the brightness before looking around. She could see a small patch of blue, glowing, snowflakes suspended in the air which lit up the cave substantially. She looked around and saw they were in a massive lake, more than a mile across according to her estimates since there was no end in sight in three directions.

In one of the directions though, was the distinct patch of a shoreline. Anna swam over, supporting her sister who swam next to her, until they reached the shore and climbed onto it. The second they were away from the water, they collapsed on their backs and lay there, both in relief and horror.

In relief that they had survived...

...and in horror that they had no idea where they were.

"Anna? Where are we?" Elsa asked as she sat up and looked around, the suspended snowflakes lighting up their part of the lake.

"I...I don't know." Anna said as she looked around. She felt for her backpack and sighed with relief that it was still on her back. She removed it and pulled out the map which was drenched, but still legible. She looked at it and saw that she had marked down the river, but not where it lead since non of the books even noted where it led.

"Oh god...were gonna die..." Elsa whimpered as she curled herself up into a ball and whimpered.

"No...were not..." Anna said, though this was one thing she had no certainty off. Anna stood up and looked around for any sign of an exit, her eyes catching on a patch of black in the side of the wall. She looked further around to see where they had entered and caught sight of the waterfall. Her jaw nearly dropped as she stared at it.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she looked at what Anna was looking at. She noticed the waterfall and gasped. "That's where..."

"Yes..."

The waterfall was nearly two hundred feet high. It was a miracle that they managed to stay in each others arms, let alone not be killed. Of course, aya chance of escaping through there was non existent.

"We don't have a two hundred foot length of rope so...that's a no go." Anna said as she looked bat the black patch on the wall again. "Come on."

Elsa stood up and followed her sister, dissipating the glowing ball of snowflakes and instead crafting two glowing torches out of ice. They walked over to the black patch and saw that it was a way out.

"Its the only way." Anna said as she and Elsa walked down the cave.

* * *

"Here!" Agdar said as they approached the crevice where Anna and Elsa had fallen.

"Where do you think it leads?" One geologist asked the other.

"Probably to a subterranean river. There are only two outlets to sea, and we found both of those. This probably leads to a lake, which feeds one of the lakes which leads to the sea." The other geologist said. "Get the map! We might be able to estimate where this river leads to."

"Estimate?!" Idun shrieked. "Those are my daughters! I don't want estimates. I want exact locations!"

"Ma'am. This rivers drainage is uncharted. We have no definitive idea as to where this leads...but we might be able to estimate if any other caves connect it. That's the best we can do." The geologist said as Idun began to cry again.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Morison asked as he and a dozen cavers ran up. "Where's the queen and princess?"

The geologist pointed at the river.

"My god." Morison uttered.

"Carvin is checking the maps right now. We might be able to guess which caves lead near to this path."

"Guys! Get your gear!" Morison ordered. He looked down the river path and sighed. "Damn it princess. I said take the left..."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. Neither the map, nor the books, nor I, knew about this place. The only thing we can do is look around and find a way out." Anna answered.

"What if there is no way out?"

"There has to be. All lakes have a source, and a drain river. This tunnel looks like it once was a river. The stone formations are pointong in this direction meaning the river was also flowing here...away from the lake. Now we just have to follow it."

"How did you..."

"Just because I might not talk about science stuff like this, doesn't mean I don't know it." Anna laughed...the first laugh since this screw up occurred. "So stop acting so weird when I say I've been in the library..."

"Where now?"

They had arrived at a branch off. One led straight whereas the other one led to the left. Anna looked at each of them before choosing the left one.

"The straight is a dead end."

"So, you're sure that this'll lead us out?" Elsa asked.

"Not really? But its the only plan we have at the moment. How long will these ice torches last?" Anna asked as she inspected the torch in her hand.

"I have no idea...maybe as long as I live..."

"Cool..."

"Anna!"

"That wasn't a pun...honest."

* * *

"The closest bet we have to finding them is to go to the powers black caverns. That should be nearest to this river...or wherever it ends." The geologist said. "The strange thing is, that the black caverns have been mostly mapped. So, we're either looking at a portion of the black caverns we haven't discovered, or completely new cave system altogether. If its the latter...then were going to have a problem since we'll have no idea how big it is. Hopefully, its the former."

The group went back along the route they came and took the left route towards the black caverns. The route towards the lower part was more treacherous than the previous routes Agdar, Idun and Kristoff had taken.

"We have to pass though there?" Kristoff asked as he looked at the massive field of stalagmites in front of him. "How was this supposed to be the better route?"

"You can't fall into a subterranean river here! That's not a joke...it literally is the reason this is safer because several others have fallen into that river as well. Unfortunately, they didn't survive..." The geologist said.

"Wait, so you're saying that Anna and Elsa could have possibly..." The last word got stuck in Kristoff's throat as he envisioned the worst. The last he saw of Anna and Elsa was them heading into that dark tunnel. Whether they survived or not was another thing.

* * *

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Elsa asked.

"With all honesty? No." Anna answered as she leaned against a rock and sighed. "Think optimistically. Think...optimistically."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Anna said as they resumed walking down the caverns. Unlike the caves the initial caves they entered with the other miners where the caves where brightly colored, these caves were dark or black in color. The rocks themselves were black meaning that light didn't travel very far here. "Elsa...I think were in the black caverns."

"So, how can you not know where we are. You have black caverns on that map." Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah...but, I think that this might be an uncharted part of the black caverns." Anna said as she looked at her map again. "There's a massive portion missing ffrom the lower part of the black caverns...but...wait a second...Elsa look!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she approached her sister and peered at the map.

"There...this is an outlet heading from the sea. If you follow it, it disappears because no nine has been able to track it, or mainly, no one has been bothered to. But, rivers always have a source. Now the lake that we entered had an inlet, but not an outlet. This outlet on the map is mostly dried up." Anna said.

"Uhuh...so, where is this going?"

"Jeez sister. Has the cave air damaged your intelligence? We are standing in a cave that appears to have once been a subterranean river, but has now dried up. By the looks of it, this passageway hasn't had any water for years." Anna said as she pointed to the cave walls and floor which were bone dry. "Now...there is an outlet on the coast...that dried up years ago. No one knows how far in it leads because no none has tracked it fully."

"Wait a second...that outlet dried up years ago...and no one knows where it leads to. And this cave we're in...also dried up years ago judging by the walls and ground...and no one knows about this cave system since its uncharted..." Elsa said, her eyes widening.

"Yes...and the lake we splashed down in had an inlet, but nothing was draining it." Anna said as a smile appeared on her face. "So...if my assumptions are correct...then, that lake we entered, used to he much higher and therefore was drained by the cave we're walking in right now...and this led towards this outlet on the coast...an outlet where no ones knows its source. Add 2 and 2...and there is a high chance...that this is the outlet on the sea...and this lake is the one that was being drained by it."

"So...this could lead to this outlet...and therefore to the coast?" Elsa asked as a smile crept on her face.

"Exactly. Its only a theory...but it's the best we've got. Plus, this outlet is on the same level and heads in the general direction of this cavern. So..."

"Anna! You're a genius!" Elsa screamed as she kissed her sister on the forehead.

"You do not know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Anna giggled as Elsa rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a noise in the cave interrupted them. They silenced themselves as a strange noise echoed through the caverns, a noise that didn't seem like anything they had ever heard before. It was like a clicking noise, interlaced with a an animal like squeal...something like a bat, but louder.

"A-A-Anna? What was that?" Elsa asked as she moved closer to Anna.

"I...I don't know..." Anna replied, her eyes wide in fear.

"That wasn't you?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head.

They looked around at the way they came in, squinting at the darkness. They saw nothing.

"I think we should go now..." Elsa whispered. Anna didn't need telling twice as the two sisters rushed off in the direction that they hoped was the ocean.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we going?" Morison yelled. "I thought you said that this was the route!"

"It is!" The geologist screamed as he looked at the map. They had been walking for an hour now and they still had no idea where to begin. "We are working on assumptions of where the damn river went. Now it should be on this level to our...left...no right! This way!"

The lot of them ran down a passageway towards another larger cavern with dozens of passageways.

"Oh...god..."

Idun started to cry again at every moment being wasted. She knew that every minute lost, was a minute less from her daughters lives...

* * *

"This way..." Anna said as she followed the larger route.

_Click, click, click, click, click..._

"Anna...there's...something...following us..." Elsa whispered as she started to shake.

"Elsa...you're just being paranoid." Anna whispered back to her older sister. Unfortunately, every aspect of Anna's body betrayed her fearlessness as she shook, looking around rapidly as if expecting something to suddenly attack out of the blue. "We're the only ones here..."

"What if we aren't?" Elsa asked back.

"Uh...you're just trying to scare me now." Anna laughed slightly before swallowing a gulp. The sisters continued down the cave, albeit a lot faster as they tried to ignore the thoughts of hearing strange sounds...in a cave where there were no moving things...no dripping water since it was bone dry...and where they were all alone.

_Click, click, click, click, click..._

"Just...the wind...the wind...only the wind..." Anna muttered tonherself trying to calm herself down.

"Anna? Wind doesn't make that sound...and second...what wind?" Elsa asked. The air was completely still. They heard another set of click, this time from their side. They whisked around and shone the lights at their side and were greeted with nothing but the wall. But the click came from there...and sounded so close.

"Anna...can we please go now..." Elsa whimpered.

"Yes...let's do that..." Anna whispered back, her breathing rapid and eyes dilated in fear. The sisters walked backwards slowly, keeping an eye on where they had come from. The clicking noise seemed to have followed them...which was something totally unexplained since they were now hundreds of feet away from the subterranean lake.

"Its..its...just...our imaginations. The darkness and stuff is playing with our minds." Anna whispered to her sister. She tried to stay staring and courageous...but just ended up wrapping her arms around her older sister, Elsa doing exactly the same to her. "Okay...let's just fine a way out...and completely forget a out all of these strange...Elsa...what's wrong?"

"A..a...a...a...a...n...n...n...n...na..." Elsa stuttered out. She could feel her heart racing faster than ever before, as she stared at the cave wall, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Elsa...what's...wait wro...o..o..." Anna stopped as she looked at the wall where Elsa's vision was gazed at. Any courage and bravery Anna had in her vanished at that moments and was replaced with nothing but fear.

"Anna..."

"Elsa..."

The light of the ice torches illuminated the cave wall as the two sisters stared at it...

...there were _three _shadows.

Anna could feel her heart thumping harder than ever before as she blinked her eyes, hoping that this was an illusion. It couldn't be if her sister was seeing it as well. Anna held her ice torch firmly, contemplating whether to scream or fight. At this moment, screaming sounded better...but she knew that would get her nowhere. She took a deep breath as she suddenly whisked around...

...and was met by nothing. Elsa turned around to and gasped at the sight of an empty cave. They turned back around and their eyes widened when they saw only two shadows on the wall.

"That..was no...illusion..." Elsa whispered.

"I know..." Anna whimpered.

_Click, click, click, click, click..._

This set of clicks sounded as if it was within fifty feet of them...and came from the direction they had come from.

"He...he...hello?" Anna called out into the darkness. "Is...anyone...there?"

_THUMP!_

_CLICK...CLICK...CLICK...CLICK...CLICK!_

Neither of the sisters knew what had caused that sound as the minute they heard it, they subconsciously fled at a speed that even a wolf would be jealous of, as they let out an ear piercing scream.

The two of then ran as fast as their legs could carry them, not bothering to look back as they ran down the cave system. Elsa suddenly screamed as she tripped over a bunch of rocks. She tried to balance herself by grabbing her sister, but just ended up bringing her down with her. They rolled down a sharp incline, slamming against the rocks for what felt like eternity, before coming to a painful stop at the base of wherever they were. They were surrounded by darkness, the ice torches having been destroyed.

"My head..." Anna winced as she felt a lump forming on her head. "Elsa?"

"Anna?" Elsa called out weakly. She felt to her left and could feel a warm arm.

"I'm here..."

Elsa screamed as she realized that her sister was on her _right _side.

All of a sudden, the floor gave way in a massive crack as the two girls fell, screaming, for what felt like a hundred feet before splashing down in a pool of water. Elsa gasped as she broke the surface of the air before calming herself down for enough time to shoot a blast of glowing ice at a wall, lighting up the cavern. She swam over to her sister who was floating nearby.

"Oh god..." Anna coughed as she and Elsa swam to the edge of the pool and collapsed onto it. They looked up and could see a small hole where they had fallen through. As if by instincts, Elsa shot a massive blast of ice and completely coated the hole in a thick, solid block of ice that not even a cannon could penetrate. "Elsa? Are you alright?"

"I..I think so..."

"What? Why did you scream?" Anna asked.

"Anna? Did you feel me touch your arm?" Elsa asked.

"No."

"Enough said..." Elsa said as she shot several more blasts of ice to fully illuminate the cave as brightly as possible, before sighing and resting her head on the ground. Anna just stared at the hole they had fallen through. Could the legends of black cavern possibly be true?

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" A caver asked.

"No...what?" Morison asked.

"It sounded like a scream."

"Stop screwing around! These three are in enough pain without you telling nonsensical bullshit to mess with them." Morison scowled as they scoured the cage for any way to the river that was supposedly there.

"There's nothing here guys." The geologist said. "Wherever that river went, its not accessible from here. I hate to say this...but I believe that the river has run into an uncharted part of these caverns, or an unknown cave system that is yet to be discovered. I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean you're sorry? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Agdar screamed.

"We have no idea where they are!"

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER WE HAVE TO TEAR THIS MOUNTAIN APART TO FIND MY DAUGHTERS! WE WILL FIND THEM!" Agdar screamed as tears began to roll down his face. He felt Idun hug him and weep into his shoulders. Kristoff was leaning against a wall, clearly screaming at himself mentally as tears fell from his face as well.

"Anna...Elsa..." Kristoff said as his breath shuddered. He collapsed to his knees and cried silently as he began to accept the horrifying truth. That they were lost in a place...that was lost...

"It can't end like this!" Morison said. "It just can't!"

"What do you want us to do? They could be anywhere? How are we supposed to look in a place that we haven't even found yet?" The geologist asked.

"Where do you think this river passes?" Morison asked.

"I...I'm not sure..."

"GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO HERE I DON'T KNOW! I WANT A DEFINITIVE ANSWER! WHERE DOES THIS RIVER PASS?!" Morison yelled.

"Uh...it...its could possibly lass behind that cavern. The walls are damp and it's seeping through crack on the wall...so it could possibly be behind there...but its only a theory..."

"Carvin! Call the miners! Call the cavers! Anyone that can hold a pickaxe or sledgehammer! Get them here now! Get all the picaxes and mining equipment you can carry!"

"Got it!" Carvin replied as he ran as fast as he could up to the campsite.

"Look...even if the river was behind there, what do you think you're going to do by drilling a freaking hole into it? You'll be drilling a hole...into a bloody raging torrent! You'll flood everything and possibly kill us all." The geologist said.

"There should be enough time to escape any flood..." Morison replied uncertainly.

"Guys! Look, at the first sign that a wall of water is going to burst through, we flee! Got it?" A caver said.

"Seems good enough...let's get this bloody wall down!"

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

Anna looked at her sister who was still staring at the hole, watching in case anything came out. Elsa may not have admitted it, but Anna knew that should anything come through that hole, they would probably end up with an icicle in their heads.

"Anna?"

"I'm...just going to look around. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere far without you." Anna said with a slight smile before walking away.

"Wait...I'll come with you..." Elsa said. Anna knew that her sister was frightened, because she damn well was as well. The two of them made their way to the edge of the cave. Elsa crafted two ice torches and handed one to her sister before they scoured the edges for an exit. Anna gasped when she found a small hole in the side. They squeezed through it and followed it down into a small passageway that zigzagged in all directions. Both of them kept their ears open, praying that they would never here those awful clicks again.

"These walls are damp." Elsa noted as she felt them. She could see a small branch off ahead as she climbed a over a few rocks and squinted in the distance. It appeared a little thin but it was possible for them to squeeze through it. "Anna? I think we can...Anna?"

Elsa looked around and noticed that her sister was missing..

"ANNA!" Elsa shrieked as she looked around frantically. She ran back in the direction they came and gasped h when she saw the distinct blue glow of am ice torch coming from a small hole in the side of the wall. She squeezed through and could see her sister standing there in the center.

"Anna!I thought I lost you! Don't leave me without telling me!" Elsa scowled. She noticed that her sister was unmoving and gazing behind her. "Anna?"

"Look..." Was all Anna could make out. Elsa looked around at where Anna was staring at. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as the ice torch fell out of her grip and shattered on the floor. Luckily, Anna's was propped up against a rock so that it illuminated the room.

"Oh...my...god..." Elsa gasped, her moth hanging wide open.

In front of them was a sight unlike any other. Something that most people live their lives without seeing. Something that not even kings and queens would be able to experience in their lifetime.

The walls of this small cave were coated, from top to bottom, in various sparkles of red, green, blue and white.

"Gems..." Elsa mouthed as she approached one of the walls and felt one of the blue crystals. "It's...it's...a sapphire..."

"So...many..." Anna mumbled as she approached a wall filled with diamonds and felt it. She then laid her face against it as if it was a pillow as Elsa continued to marvel at the thousands of gems in front of her. A clicking sound behind her nearly caused her ton jump out of her skin but she sighed in relief as she noticed that it was only Anna banging against the wall with one of the grapples, trying to knock a gem loose. She watched as Anna slammed the hook down as hard as possible on the gem, causing the rock to break and the gem to fall loose.

Anna squealed in delight as she picked up the emerald and stared at it. She quickly stuffed the emerald into a small bag in her backpack before trying to dig out another.

"Elsa...do you...know what this is?" Anna asked excitedly as she managed to pop another gem loose from the wall. "This is...crystal cavern! We found it! We found crystal caverns!"

"I know..." Elsa said. She quickly shook her head though as their situation caught up with her. "Anna...we have to find a way out of here..."

"A bit...busy...at the moment..." Anna stated as we tried to pull out a rather large diamond. Elsa sighed for a second before looking back at the way they came in.

"I'm going to look around for a bit." Elsa said. "See if there's a way out..."

"Wait, you can't go out there alone." Anna said as eh stopped picking at the gems.

"Relax...it'll only be for a minute. Whatever it was that was chasing us, is locked away from us with that ice shield..." Elsa said. "I'll be quick...I promise..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...just get some diamonds for me." Elsa said with smirk before she disappeared through the hole. She looked to the right and walked towards the small gap that they she could barely fit through...and climbed through it...

* * *

"Knock this wall down!" Morison screamed as he struck the wall with the pickaxe. There were now well over two dozen cavers and miners hitting away at the wall where the geologist guessed the river would be..

"Don't worry. By hook or by crook, well find them." A caver said to Idun. Agdar and Kristoff had joined the others and were busy cutting away at the wall.

"I love them so much..." Idun sobbed silently.

"They're our queen and princess so we love them as well...and were not going to give up that easily...that I can tell..."

_Crack..._

The cutting stopped as soon as it started as everyone listened carefully.

_Crack..._

"What in the world?" A caver asked.

"Oh no..." Someone said as they pointed at the wall. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the wall begin to crack, water starting to pour from them.

"Oh no...oh no...guys..."

A larger cracked formed and even more after began to stream from them as the wall began to push outwards.

"Shit...run...RUN!" Morison screamed. Everyone dropped their equipment and fled towards the exit as fast as they could, just as a sudden large crack broke the silence followed by the distinct rushing sound of water. Everyone ran up the cavern as water flowed out of the massive hole in the wall and started to flood the cavern rapidly. The ground shook as the walls began to collapse allowing even more water to spill into the cavern. They hadn't opened a hole into the river...they had opened a hole into the underground lake which was now filling the rest of black caverns rapidly.

The miners and cavers screamed for their lives as they ran up to the upper caverns to avoid the rampaging waters...

* * *

"What was that?" Elsa asked herself as she felt the ground shake beneath her feet. Her eyes widened as she ran back along the route she took, through the gap, and towards the small cavern where Anna was. She was about not enter the hole, but her attention was caught off guard by the central cavern that they had fallen into. She slowly walked over to it and peered into it and at the ceiling. She had to use all her restraint from letting out an ear piercing shriek. The ice...was gone. The shaking of the earth had dislodged it completely and caused the ceiling to collapse to the floor, creating a massive hole.

_Click, click, click, click, click..._

Elsa ran as fast as she could to the cavern where Anna was and entered it to see her sister packing away the hooks.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"We have to go now!" Elsa said. Anna looked at her with a puzzled kook for second and then...she heard it...the clicking noise. Anna didn't need telling twice as she and Elsa ran out of the small cavern and down the mother way, towards the tight space that they still had no idea where it would lead. But they didn't have a choice. They could hear movement the clicking noise coming from behind them and it was getting closer, and it appeared to be coming from more than one source now.

They continued to run down the cave, not bothering to look back. Elsa quickly shot a few blasts of ice backwards in an attempt to hit whatever was following them. She heard the clocking noise fade away but that didn't stop them from continuing to run for as far as they could. They could see the cave getting wider and wider as they ran along it. They could also hear the sound of running water.

"Come on!" Anna screamed as she ran up to the edge. She stopped when she saw a waterfall and a massive drop into a torrential pool of water.

"There's no was out!" Elsa shrieked. They turned around when instead of clicking noises...they heard growls. "Anna?"

"I know..." Anna muttered. They could hear the growling and clicks getting closer, but there was no way Anna was going to stay and find out what it was. She looked one more time at tbe torrential water before grabbing her sister's arm and jumping off the edge.

Anna and Elsa screamed as they plummeted fifty feet into the cold waters below. As soon as they touched the water, the raging current pulled them down into a fast flowing subterranean stream. Anna held on to Elsa, nearly losing her grip on her sisters arm, as the current pulled them underwater and swept them along. She tried to surface but the two of them only got pulled under as soon as they reached edge top. Suddenly, the grip on Elsa broke and she felt her sister get swept away. Anna to swim after her but the current tossed them around easily. Anna was slammed against the side of the cave, causing black spits to appear in her vision before everything suddenly started to become dark. She fought back unconsciousness as she could see the water around her begin to turn red...and brighter...

Suddenly, the current dropped dramatically as Anna slowed down and was suspended in the water which was now ocean blue...and stained with blood red. Her vision began to blur as her world darkened around her.

All of a sudden, a pair of arks grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, just as she was about to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered was breaching the surface of the water and seeing her sister screaming.

* * *

"This couldn't have possibly gone any worse." Morison muttered as he stared at the now-flooded black caverns. It was now impossible to search for Elsa and Anna when their only access route was buried under a hundred feet of water.

He looked around and could see Idun weeping silently in Agdar's arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Morison said quietly. Agdar just closed his eyes and shed tears of his own.

"Sir...sir!" Came the screaming voice of a caver from above. Everyone looked around as the caver jumped the last few feet and ran over.

"What's going on?" Morison asked.

"You are not going to believe this..."

* * *

"Anna?"

"Ugh...Elsa?" Anna mumbled as she opened her eyes. She allowed her vision to readjust before looking around and seeing her sister sitting next to her. Without hesitation, Anna pulled Elsa into the largest hug she could muster, causing her sister to squeak.

"I'm...glad you're alright too..." Elsa laughed as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Where are we?" Anna asked as she pulled away and looked around. She was surprised to find that she was in the castle infirmary. "How did we get here?"

"The subterranean river you pulled us into...apparently, it leads into a small outlet just below the surface of the fjord." Elsa answered. "From there, I managed to grab hold of you while some nearby boats came to our aid. You banged your head pretty badly. There's like a massive gash on your scalp...luckily your hair covers it up though."

"Oh...wait...what happened to your arm?" Anna asked as she saw Elsa's left arm was in a cast.

"I was slammed against the wall and I broke it..." Elsa said with a sigh. "And since I'm left handed...but I'm more concerned with your head."

"Its alright...I've got a thick skull..." Anna chuckled causing Elsa to laugh as well. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Just after we arrived, one of the guards sent word to the caves detailing our survival. I can't even imagine what mama and papa had been feeling for the past few hours..." Elsa said, both of them knowing that their parents were probably assuming the worst.

"Wait...where's my backpack?" Anna asked as she noticed her bag was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. That's in your bedroom." Elsa said as Anna gave a sigh of relief. Elsa was about to question it, but was interrupted by the infirmary door being slammed open, followed by the two of them being pulled into a breathtaking embrace.

"Mama?" Anna and Elsa wheezed at the same time as they wrapped their arms around their crying mother.

"I thought I lost you..." Idun sobbed as she pulled her daughters even closer. Anna rubbed her mother's back while Elsa stroked her hair. They looked over to see their father and Kristoff standing by the side, both of their eyes red from where it appeared the had been crying. Yet, both of their faces showed signs of relief and joy unlike any other.

"Its okay mama...we're here now..." Anna said into her mothers ear as Idun pulled away and sat next to Elsa.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"We...we were swept away by the river and into this unknown cave...with a massive lake." Anna said.

Kristoff and Agdar looked at each other as they knew very damn well which lake they were talking about since they had just punched a hole in it.

"And then...we searched for a way out and..." Anna stooped short as she looked at Elsa who was looking at her with equal concern.

"And then what?" Agdar asked.

"Papa...there's something down there." Elsa said. Agdar, Idun and Kristoff looked at each other, eyes wide.

"What are you taking about?" Agdar asked with a frown.

"I...we...don't know what it was...but there was something else down there. It made these clicking noises...yet at the end...when we came out via that river under the fjord...we heard...growling." Elsa said as she shivered slightly, but not from the cold.

"You're kidding right?" Kristoff asked. Anna and Elsa shook their heads and the other three could clearly see that the sisters were telling the truth.

"Luckily, whatever it is can't escape because the only way out is through that underwater passage...which I doubt they'll take." Anna said. Agdar, Idun and Kristoff looked at each other and gulped as they remembered the flooding of the caverns and how they had smashed down the whole cave wall.

"It...maybe it was your imagination dear." Idun said.

"So you're telling us, that our imaginations caused us to be chased through a cave system by unknown clicking creatures, see a third shadow from standing behind us that didn't seem human, and for me to touch an arm on my right, only to find out Anna was only left?" Elsa asked. By this point, Agdar and Idun was speechless and Kristoff was gaping.

"Wait...you touched an arm...on your right? But I was on your left..." Anna said.

"Exactly." Elsa whimpered.

"Don't worry girls. It was probably just the caves playing with your minds..." Agdar said. Seeing that the girls were about to argue, he added, "But even if these things were real, they would never be able to escape anyway. You're safe here...don't worry."

"You're alive and that's all that matters."

* * *

_Later that night..._

To say the kingdom was relieved that their queen and princess had survived was an understatement. Numerous citizens had gone to greet the queen and princess and tell them how happy they were to see they were alright.

It was already nine o clock and Elsa and Anna were the only ones awake as they entered Elsa's room, Anna carrying her backpack.

"So...what's so important in that backpack?" Elsa asked as she sat on the bed.

"Don't tell mama and papa." Anna said as she sat next to her sister.

"I won't...so let's see then." Elsa said. She watched as Anna opened the backpack and pulled out a large bag. She undid it and turned it upside down and poured out the contents. Elsa nearly fell off the bed in shock. In front of her was a massive pile of gems. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. All of them.

"Shocked?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Anna! Where do you? How?" Elsa uttered as she picked up a diamond and inspected it.

"I'm a fast worker...especially when it comes to these." Anna laughed as she started stuffing the gems back Into the bag.

"Does mama and papa know?"

"Of course not...and they are not to know...got it?" Anna asked to which Elsa nodded. She watched as Anna put the backpack beneath the bed before laying down next to Elsa.

"I can't believe how insane today was..." Elsa muttered. "We decided to go on a caving expedition...and somehow, we nearly die, end up in an uncharted part of the cave, get chased by god knows what, and end up back at home with a bag full of gems."

"Not bad for a days work." Anna giggled as she blew out the candle on her side, Elsa doing the same on her side. "Wanna try hiking tomorrow?"

"Don't push it sister..." Elsa replied as she closed her eyes.

"Well...goodnight Elsa. Don't let the nightmares catch up to you..."

"I won't...good night Anna. Love you..."

"Love you too sister..."

...

...

...

_Click, click, click, click, click..._

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter wait. At 14 thousand words...I have officially lost all sensation in my thumbs (touchscreen typing).**

**The only way that you could fully experience this story is if you were to visualize this with your imagination. But, when it comes to the black caverns incident...you might want to not visualize that. Unfortunately, since I'm the writer, I had no choice but to do that...and alas...I'm just disabled my ability to sleep for several days now. For maximum effect, read the black caverns part in a dark room, during midnight, with only the torchlight. Double points if you read it in an actual cave.**

**Anyway, I was supposed to update TSTOA, but I can't be bothered now since its 3am here and I can't feel my thumbs anymore. So, I guess its back to exploring Arendelle on Minecraft (Yes...it exists...).**

**Thanks to all reviewers and favorites. Also, if you wish to join as a staff member only community, just PM me.**

**Now one more thing! There are a few stories that I have been reading lately that I absolutely love...and all have the same outline in mind. So, I'll ask you all right here...right now...**

**Does anyone want me to do a Reader x Elsa / Reader x Anna one shot for this story series? Not necessarily romantic...unless that's what you want. I can see it now...Agdar chasing you across town, wielding a rifle, because you and Elsa had a little "fun"...ehem...sorry...I got a bit carried away there...**

**Again though, if its a yes, it would probably be a while till I submit such a story. Just a thought...just a thought. **

**-TacticX**


	15. Snowless in Arendelle

"ELSA! HOW COULD YOU?!" Anna screamed as she entered the room.

"What? Anna? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked in surprise at her sister's sudden arrival.

"You know...why? How could you do such a thing?" Anna asked as she approached the table, a look of hurt on her face.

"Anna...I don't know what you're taking about!" Elsa said as she continued to stare in shock at her sister. "What did I do?"

"You...you...you...MY CAKE!" Anna suddenly screamed as she grabbed the whole black forest cake from Elsa's desk and fled the room, a massive grin on her face. It took a few moments for Elsa to process what had happened, and when she did...

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she realized she had been played a fool. She jumped up from her seat and chased after her laughing sister who was beginning to indulge in the cake. "GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE!"

"NEVER!" Anna squealed as she ran down the hallway, Elsa giving chase. Elsa threw several snowballs at her sister to try to slow her down, but Anna dodged them easily. She turned a corner before sliding down the railing of the stairs and onto the second floor. Elsa coats the stairs in ice and skated down after her sister. "Oh wow...that's amazing...OH NO!"

Anna had stayed a second too many as Elsa skated past her and snatched the cake right out of her hand.

"Ha! You can't beat the snow queen."

"ELSA! LOOK OUT!"

"I'm not fooling for...AAH!" Elsa yelled as she tripped over something and fell on her back. The sister's watched as the cake went flying through the air.

"What's going...EEK!"

"Oops..." Elsa squeaked as Anna ran up to her. The girls looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"ANNA! ELSA!" A chocolate cake covered Idun screamed.

"She started it!" Elsa said as she pointed at Anna.

"And your evidence is?" Anna asked with a quirked brow. She received a face full of snow. "Mama! Elsa coated me in snow."

"What's all this screaming...oh...er..." Agdar coughed as he looked away to hide his sniggers. This didn't go unnoticed by Idun who began to growl in annoyance. "Ehem...girls! Who gave you permission to cover your mother in cake?"

"Agdar!" Idun snapped as two guards with Agdar chuckled silently.

"Er. Your majesty...your highness...er...ma lady?" Kai asked with a raised brow upon catching sight of Idun. "Er...ehem. The duke of Weselton is here to see you all."

"Did you just say Weselton?" Anna and Agdar asked with a frown. They looked at each other before walking towards the throne room. Elsa quickly followed them knowing what they might do if she didn't follow them.

"Ma lady. I suggest you get cleaned up." Kai suggested to Idun.

"Oh really. What makes you think I wasn't?" Idun asked.

* * *

_In the throne room..._

"Right! Where is this duke so I can rip his throat out!" Agdar said as he entered the throne room with Anna and Elsa.

"Papa! Please! Let me handle this!" Elsa said.

"Honestly. Shotgun diplomacy is better in times like this." Agdar muttered.

"Greetings your majesty. I am Duke Theodoros of Weselton, but please just address me as Duke Theo." The Duke said. Both Anna and Elsa were surprised to find it wasn't the previous duke.

"Papa! That's not the duke on Elsa's coronation." Anna quickly said seeing Agdar with that distinct gleam in his eyes.

"He's still Weseltonian." Agdar muttered as he continued to glare at the duke.

"Prime minister Agdar. I assure you that I mean no harm to you or your family. I simply wish to apologize for the actions that our previous duke partook in." Theo said with a smile.

"According to what I've heard, the previous duke tried to kill my eldest daughter by sending his two guards after her. That is not something I will let slide that easily..." Agdar stated.

"I understand minister. That is why Weselton is prepared to compensate for those actions. Do understand that Duke Allan has been punished and has been stripped of his rank." Theo said.

"I still think execution was the only way to handle such a situation." Agdar told the duke.

"If I recall correctly, prince Hans attempted to murder both of your daughters and claim Arendelle for himself, yet he was sent back to the Southern Isles with no punishment from Arendelle. Shouldn't he have been executed more so?" Theo asked with a raised brow.

Agdar had to refrain from marching over there and knocking the teeth out of the duke as he said, "Yes...that's why I shall personally perform such an execution should he ever return..."

"Papa! I think I should take it from here." Elsa said as she tried to prevent her father from starting a war between them and Weselton. "I'm sorry for my father's hostility towards you and Weselton..."

"I have every right..."

"Papa! He's just very cautious of Weselton since he learned about the events." Elsa explained. She sighed in relief when she saw the duke become less tense and smile slightly.

"I understand your majesty. Anyway, we wish to compensate you for Allan's actions by paying tribute to your kingdom, a gift from our people to yours." Theo said. Elsa and Anna looked at each other before looking at the duke with puzzled looks. "We have heard of the current food crisis in Arendelle so, we have brought two trade ships filled with resources in the hopes that it could lessen hostilities between our two kingdoms."

Elsa and Anna were surprised by the dukes generosity.

"I...well, thank you." Elsa said.

"You're welcome your majesty." The duke said with a smile. "Also, I have a gift for you your majesty. This is the finest chocolates we have in Weselton, imported straight from Belgium. A gift, from us."

"Thank you." Elsa said as she took the small box, Anna looking at it hungrily.

"Well your majesty, I must be on my way now. I have important matters to discuss in Noruk. Goodbye your majesty. Your highness." The duke said before he and his guards left the castle.

"Well...that was unexpected." Anna said.

"Indeed so..."

"You can stop speaking royally now."

"Oh, right."

"Well, at least papa didn't try to murder him" Anna laughed.

"Yet...didn't try to murder him yet." Agdar mumbled before leaving the throne room as well.

"You going to eat those chocolates?"

"Anna..."

* * *

_That night..._

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she entered her sister's study. She looked around to see the room was dimly lit by two candles. She walked over to her sisters desk and wasn't surprised to see her sister fast asleep on it. "You need to stop working."

Anna looked over the desk and caught sight of the box of chocolates that the duke had gifted to her sister. She was crestfallen to find that the box was completely empty.

"Not a single piece for me..." Anna sighed as she picked up her older sister and carried her out of the room, and back to her own room. She felt Elsa stir slightly in her arms as she approached her bed. She laid her sister on it and covered her up before climbing next to her. As if by instinct, Elsa's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Goodnight sis."

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room. She was mildly surprised to find herself in Anna's room.

"Must have fallen asleep again." Elsa muttered as she turned around. She was greeted by her sister staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth hanging agape. "Er...Anna? Are you alright?"

Anna reached behind for the small bedside mirror and held it up in front of her to show her sister her reflection.

"What's wrong with...OH MY GOD!" Elsa screamed.

She was a brunette! Elsa blinked several times to make sure that her mind wasn't playing around with her. It wasn't. She then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. Elsa looked yanked the mirror out of her sister's hands and looked at it in shock. This was real.

"What...how...?" Was all Elsa could utter.

"You're a...brunette..." Anna mumbled in surprise as she felt Elsa's hair.

"Ow..." Elsa winced as Anna pulled her hair to make sure it wasn't a wig. "It's real Anna..."

"When did you...did you color it?" Anna asked.

"No. I like my platinum blonde hair. I look my mama at the moment." Elsa said. She felt her locks for a second before undoing her braid and letting her hair fall free.

"Nope...definitely not." Anna said with a frown. "That colored hair looks better in a bun..."

"Well then I'll look like mama."

"Oh yeah...wait...make it into pigtails like mine!"

"On second thought I'll bun it."

"Hey..."

Elsa climbed out of bed and walked over to Anna's dresser when a sudden thought struck her.

"Wait...my hair is platinum blonde because of my powers..." Elsa said to her sister.

"Yeah...so..."

"Well its not blonde anymore. It's brown..." Elsa gasped as she prayed that it wasn't true. Anna seemed to understand as well as her eyes widened. Anna watched as her sister did a flick of her wrist...and out came a single snowflake which melted instantly.

"Uh..." Anna muttered as she watched the horrified expression on her sister's face. Elsa did several more wrist movement and even tried stomping her foot to try and freeze the floor but nothing happened.

"This can't be happening..." Elsa whimpered as she tried to create more snowflakes, to no avail. "My powers..."

"I guess you do love your powers then..." Anna mumbled to herself.

"What am I supposed to do without my powers?" Elsa asked her sister.

Anna was about to say act normal, but that sounded a lot better in her head than saying it in reality. "We can go see the trolls."

"The trolls?" Elsa asked. "Come on! We have to go now!"

"What?! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"What do you value more, magical sister or breakfast?"

"Point taken." Anna said as she and Elsa quickly changed into their outdoor attire. As soon as they finished, they ran down the stairs, towards the front door, and collided with their mother...again.

"Anna...Elsa...can you please watch where you..." Idun stopped as she looked at Elsa. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she surveyed her eldest daughter who was standing up long with her sister. "Elsa?"

"Uh...yeah...we...we...were just going to the trolls...about this..." Elsa said.

"Anyone hungry? There's some waffles...what the..." Agdar dropped his book as he looked at ten sight in front of him. "Idun...Anna...Idun...uh... Kai? Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

"Seeing what sir?" Kai looked at Anna, Elsa and Idun and raised both his brows. "I think I picked a bad day to stop snorting hash..."

"We don't have time for this..." Anna said as she dragged her sister towards the front gate.

"Your highness...your...what in the world?" Several of the guards gasped as they caught sight of Anna and Elsa...and then saw Idun at the doorstep, staring after them, before she decided to chase after them.

"Anna! Elsa! Wait!" Idun screamed as she finally came to a stop when they were at the stables. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the trolls now." Anna said as she mounted her horse, Elsa climbing up just behind Anna.

"What happened to Elsa?"

"She...um...she...lost her powers..."

"WHAT?" Idun shrieked. "How can you lose your powers?"

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning with brunette hair and I had no powers..." Elsa answered.

"I'll come as well..." Idun said as she called forth her horse...which just ignored her. "LEO!"

The horse neighed in response before burying its head in a stack of hay as if to block Idun's voice out.

"Nice horse you've got there mama." Anna laughed. "Just get on mine."

Idun climbed up on Anna's horse and sat right behind Elsa.

"Uh...please be informed that I like fast speeds and therefore we shall be there a lot faster than most people..." Anna said to them as they exited the stables. "GO LIGHTNING!"

Elsa and Idun nearly fell off as the horse went from zero to forty in a few seconds, rushing past numerous citizens who barely jumped out of the way in Tim.

"Anna!" Idun squealed as she buried her head in Elsa's back. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Nay." Anna said causing Elsa to giggle. Since she had already rode with her sister on several occasions, she was already resilient to Anna's psychotic riding styles. To get to the trolls faster, Anna took the side route which meant taking the cliffs.

"Are..we there yet?" Idun asked. She looked to her side and was greeted by a four hundred foot drop to the fjord below. She squeaked in shock before burying her head in her daughters back again.

"Don't worry mama. You'll get used to it after a couple more times." Elsa giggled as Anna sped up slightly.

_45 minutes later the valley of the living rock..._

"Hello? Grand pabbie?" Anna called out as the three of them dismounted the horse. They wanted for a few seconds before a dozen or more boulders rolled into the open and revealed themselves.

"Anna's back!" Bulda cried out. "And Idun and...uh...Idun?"

"Oh come on...I can't possibly resemble my mother that much." Elsa said.

"Want happened now?" Grand pabbie asked as ee rolled up. He took one look at Idun and Elsa and sighed. "First, the Frozen head...then the Frozen heart...now this?"

"So, you know what's wrong with my sister?" Anna asked.

"I can sense that Elsa has drunk a potion that has temporarily disabled her powers." Grand pabbie said. "It appears that they were in those chocolates that the duke of Weselton gave you."

"How did you know?" Elsa asked.

"Magic..."

"So, how long will I not have powers for?" Elsa asked.

"Around five days...maybe more depending on the weather." Pabbie answered.

"Well its winter..."

"Five days it is then..."

"I can't believe this..." Elsa muttered.

"I'm sure everything will be alright..." Anna said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Alright?! I have no powers." Elsa screamed. "If someone attacks Arendelle in the next week, we'll be powerless to stop them."

"I thought you said you wouldn't use your powers for battle..."

"That's besides the point...if any kingdom finds out I no longer have powers...what if the southern isles finds out?"

"They're not going to...wait...so the duke of Weselton was the one who did this?" Anna asked as her anger began to rise.

"I'm afraid so." Pabbie answered.

"Ooh...when I get my hands on him...I'm going to..." Anna growled.

"So I have no powers for the next five days? It's only five days...right?"

"Yes."

"Will I still be resistant to the cold?" Elsa asked. Grand pabbie shook his head before saying, "Any powers that your ice bestowed on to you is temporarily gone. Resistance to cold, making snowflakes, freezing stuff...all gone..."

"Is there any good out of this?" Anna asked.

"You can't be tried for witchcraft for the next five days."

"I was being serious."

"So was I."

"So what now?" Idun asked.

"Are you sure there's no way to bring Elsa's powers back?" Anna asked as she hugged her sister who was teary eyed.

"No. Only when the potion has worn off will her powers return." Pabbie said.

"If I sit in a room full of ice, will it help?" Elsa asked as Idun and Anna looked at her with raised brows.

"It'll help you get hypothermia faster." Anna said as pabbie nodded.

"This is just great...I've lost my powers..." Elsa sighed.

"Maybe I should have let papa kill the duke yesterday." Anna mumbled. "Well, thank you for your advice pabbie."

"You're welcome princess. And take care of your sister...she's a little more vulnerable now without her powers."

"I will..."

The three of them mounted the horse and waved a final goodbye before riding back to Arendelle.

"At first I thought that they had cloned Idun." Bulda admitted.

"Me too...that's why I had a knife in my pocket..."

"Er..."

* * *

_At Weselton..._

"Duke Allan! Are we ready to depart?" A Weseltonian guard asked.

"Yes we are..." The short duke chuckled shrewdly. "Load up all the weapons. Without their snow queen, Arendelle will be defenseless against an attack from a militarized city state."

"My grace. Shouldn't we at least bring a general with us to command the troops?" The soldier asked.

"What? Why would I need a general? Do you think I got all these medals for nothing?" The duke asked as he pointed to his dozen or so medals. He could see that the soldier was holding back a witty remark causing him to growl.

"Your grace. The weapons are arriving right now." A soldier announced.

"Perfect. Four hundred and fifty brand new, Weselton MR rifles. Fresh from the factories. I even pulled them out early before the idiots there could start mucking around with them, just to ensure that they are flawless." Allan laughed. "We are the first Weseltonian rifle squad. Strictly rifle based."

"I'm going love to blow the heads off of some people once we get there." A soldier sneered.

"The snow queen...or should I say, non-snow queen is mine."

"My grace. We are ready to depart."

"Perfect. Everything is going to plan."

* * *

_Back in Arendelle..._

"Okay...I woke up to see two Idun's...and then you three suddenly run off to god knows where. Can somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Agdar asked as he stopped his wife and daughters in the hallway. Several guards looked at each other before looking at the strange sight in front of them.

"Okay...uh...Elsa lost her powers last night from a magical potion, and now she doesn't have ice powers for the next five days. It appears that the potion was hidden in those chocolate that the duke of Weselton gave yesterday." Anna explained.

"So...the duke of Weselton did this?" Agdar asked.

"Yes."

"Guards...prepare the guillotine and find me that duke!" Agdar ordered.

"He's probably long gone by now." Idun said.

"You never know."

"I'm...I'm going to sit in my study for a while..." Elsa said sadly as she climbed the stairs. Anna looked at her parents before following her sister up.

"Seriously...she does look like you without the blonde hair..." Agdar said to his wife.

"Eerie...this'll confuse a lot of servants and guards..."

"Elsa...wait up." Anna called as she followed her sister to her study. She watched as her sister sat down on the chair, Anna walking towards her. As soon as she got near to her, Elsa pulled her into a hug and started crying on her sister's shoulder.

"I want my powers back..." Elsa sobbed.

"There...there..." Anna comforted as she stroked her sisters brown hair. "Everything will be alright...its only for five days. That's less than a week. And don't you worry, me and Kristoff will be with you every step of the way...and maybe I'll let mama and papa help too..."

"Thank you..." Elsa mumbled as she buried her head into her sisters shoulder.

"Now...what do you say we go have some breakfast now...I am famished..."

"You? Famished? You're joking right?" Elsa laughed as she wiped away a tear.

"Hey." Anna whined. Elsa stood up and looked around her study before walking with her sister towards the...

"OLAF!" Elsa suddenly screamed.

"What about him?" Anna asked.

"He's kept alive by my powers! If I have no powers, there's no flurry to keep him frozen."

"Relax. Olaf is in your ice castle with marshmallow and its like permanently subzero there. He'll stay Frozen...I hope." Anna said.

"Your majesty...right?" A councilman asked as Elsa and Anna turned around. "I was just informed of the event that have transcribed since this morning. Don't worry your majesty, I ensure that we will capture the duke and serve justice. Also, you have a meeting in a few hours with the prince of Genoa. They wish to discus trade with you."

"Thank you." Elsa said regally as the councilman left. As soon as he was out of sight, she freaked out. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED MEET DIGNITARIES LIKE THIS?"

"Calm down Elsa. Jeez, you're going to have a heart attack." Anna said. "There's nothing wrong with saying the...oh...right. Defense...uh, just say you colored your hair. And, if they ask for ice powers, just say that you don't want to. They can't force you..."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Of course. My plans always work." Anna laughed as the two of them walked towards the dining room. Nearly all the servants and guards that entered and exited the dining room during breakfast couldn't help but stare at their queens sudden change in hair color. The others, just lost it when they saw both Idun and Elsa.

"Haven't they every heard of hair color before?" Anna asked as she observed the guards and servants. "Hey Elsa. Wanna go into town after this?"

"Are you joking?"

"What? Just because you lost your powers doesn't mean you have to stay hidden in the castle for the next five days." Anna said.

"The people know me as a queen of ice and snow with blonde hair."

"Well, now they'll know you as a plain queen with brown hair." Anna retorted.

"Its actually more of a dark brown."

"Oh god...please don't start that again." Anna begged. "It's brunette. Enough said."

"Fine...but I can't go into town today Anna. I have a meeting...and I still don't feel comfortable that I look different."

"Well it's a good different." Anna complimented. Elsa gave a small smile as she resumed eating her breakfast.

"If we die your mothers hair blonde...we'll end up freaking out most of Arendelle." Agdar said with a laugh.

_A couple of hours later at the meeting..._

"Good afternoon your majesty." The councilmen greeted as Elsa and Anna entered the room. They could tell that everyone faltered upon catching sight of the queen.

"Your majesty. Its such an honor to meet you." Prince Patrick of Genoa greeted, occasionally glancing at the hair. Elsa knew that he was expecting a blonde woman...not a brunette.

"Thank you your highness." Elsa said as she and her sister sat down on one end of the table.

"So, what is there to discuss exactly?" A councilman asked.

"I wish to establish a trade route with your kingdom, since you are the only ones who have access to our kingdom via the Norwegian east mountains. We've tried others but they either only accept sea trade, of they aren't very efficient on land." The prince explained.

"So, what exactly is it you wish to trade with us?" Elsa asked.

"Mostly luxurious resources. Silks, furs, precious metals. I believe that Arendelle has a fine gem trade, whereas my kingdom has a bountiful gold and silver trade, which I believe that you are currently in need of. I assume we'll be able to get to agreement."

"I sure hope we do..." Elsa said as she grabbed several documents detailing the trade, and began to inspect them.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Atlantic..._

"What's our current speed?" Allan asked.

"5 knots sir."

Allan spat out his tea all over the place as he stared at the captain.

"I want to get there in less than 36 hours...not after I die." Allan scowled.

"Ooh...tough challenge my grace...I mean, we'll try out best." The captain said, biting back sniggers.

"My grace...do you know where we are heading?" The first mate asked.

"Of course. Its on the map...just look up Arendelle." Allan said.

"Er...I thought you had the map with you." The first mate said.

"No. I gave it to the captain."

"Wait, what?" The captain asked.

"The map! You have the map right?"

"No. I thought you had it!"

"I don't have it! I gave it to you you great buffoon."

"Oh shit...I think I left it in the bathroom at the port." The captain gasped. Allan looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What in the blazes were you doing with a map...in the toilet?"

"He ran out of toilet paper." A random crewman stated sending the entire deck of the ship into laughter.

"Turn this bloody ship around...and get the freaking map!" Allan shouted.

"Of course my grace...which way's Weselton?"

"Motherfu..."

* * *

"I'm glad that we managed to get to a deal your majesty." The Genoan prince said. "I hope to see you again sometime."

"Finally...I thought in would die in there..." Anna exclaimed dramatically as her sister pushed her playfully.

"It wasn't that bad." Elsa said.

"That was an hour from my life in shall never get back...an hour..."

"Uhuh...come on. Let's go to the gardens for a while. I could do with some fresh air." Elsa said.

"Ma lady." A passing servant greeted as he hurried past.

"Aren't they supposed to address you as your majesty?" Anna asked.

"I think he thought she was lady Idun." The captain of the guard said as he approached them.

"Louis." Elsa greeted.

"Your majesty. I heard what happened with the duke of Weselton and I have sent out half of Arendelle's elite force to search for him." Louis said.

"So...around five men?" Anna asked with a giggle. Louis glared at her for a second before turning away and looking at the gate.

"We have also sent word to corona and Solaris informing them of what happened. Hopefully they'll be able to send some reinforcements."

"If Weselton attacks now, those reinforcements will be arriving to a city of ruins." A guard said.

"Well, Weselton isn't the most organized state. And maybe it was just one of those things this duke did without anyone else's consent." The captain said. "Well...all we can do now is wait."

"Elsa...are you sure you don't want to go into town today?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow...I promise." Elsa smiled.

"Alright. You promised though."

* * *

_Evening in the Atlantic..._

"Should I be concerned that this map smells like shit?"

"Just shut up and read it!" Allan barked. The first mate looked over the map before looking at his compass and at the map again.

"Were heading in the right direction sir." The first mate answered.

"Excellent." Allan sneered as he looked at the two ships following in the Weseltonian flagships wake. "We have enough riflemen to destroy Arendelle once and for all. Hopefully Theo has fulfilled his job. The last thing I want to do is arrive and be turned into a block of ice."

"How comes your bodyguards didn't come along?" The captain asked.

"Those two idiots squealed like children when I told them where i was going. I need real men. Not babies with facial hair. How long till we reach our destination?"

"Around, 24 hours sir. If the weather stays like this." The captain said.

"Then let's hope so."

* * *

_Night time in Arendelle..._

"So...sleepy..." Anna yawned as she laid her head on a pillow in the library. She at her her sister reading books by the fireside, all of them ranging from incantation books to books about potions.

"There's nothing in here!" Elsa sighed as she tossed a book aside.

Anna was about to say something when a sudden noise caught their attention. Theu turned around to see the window wide open. The sister's looked at each other before standing up and grabbing a weapon each. Elsa was holding a poker stick while Anna held a long candlestick holder.

"Who goes there?" Anna called out as she approached the dark area of the library. She heard rustling coming from right behind the bookshelf as she and Elsa got closer to the open window.

"Anna!"

"AAAH!"

_Clunk!_

"ARGH! What the hell?!" Grand pabbie screamed as he clutched his head. The candlestick holder was completely bent over. "Is that how you treat everyone that sneaks up on you?"

"When they do it in the middle of the night, unbeknownst...yes!" Anna said as her sister stood next to her.

"Pabbie. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked as she dropped the poker stick and approached the troll.

"I have...just learned something that I was not aware of before. It appears that my initial assumptions of the potion was wrong. Its not five days...its permanent."

"NO! IT...IT CAN'T BE!" Elsa screamed.

"There is a way to cure it though. Just as the duke used essence of fire crystal to neutralize your powers...drinking essence of ice crystal should restore them." Pabbie said.

"Where do I get it?!" Elsa squealed as she grabbed pabbie by the shoulders and shook him.

"Essence of ice crystal is retrieved from the Siberian Snow Flower. It only grows in certain conditions. Luckily, there is an area just due northwest of here that has these snow flowers." Pabbie said. "Its around a days hike there...and a days hike back. Once the plant is retrieved, I can formulate the required potion and upon drinking it, your powers should be restored."

"Wait...so if you drink essence of ice crystal...you get ice powers?" Anna asked with a quirked brow.

"No...if you're an ice sorcerer and you drink the essence, your powers are restored. If you're non magical...it just feels like a really cold version of whiskey."

"Aw..." Anna pouted. Elsa looked at her weirdly for a second before returning to pabbie.

"So, do you have a map of this area?"

"Yes." Pabbie said as he pulled out a book from the shelves and handed it to her. "The same book that said where we are, can also tell where this flower lays. But be warned, the path there is treacherous and I also sense great danger coming within the next few days. I don't recommend you all going. I must go now...the clan is waiting for me. Take care...and look after your baby sister."

"I will." Both Anna and Elsa replied. Elsa looked at her younger sister with a frown as pabbie jumped out of the window and landed in the courtyard below.

"So...now what?" Anna asked as she took the book from her sister's hands and looked at it.

"We leave at first light tomorrow." Elsa said as she walked back to the chair and flopped down into it.

"What do you suppose pabbie meant by, there is great danger in the next few days?"

"I don't know...but I assume it has something to do with this and the duke of Weselton. I should never have organized this talk with him in the first place." Elsa sighed.

"It's okay. You didn't know that this duke was just as idiotic as the last one..." Anna said as she sat next to he sister. Elsa laid her head on her sisters shoulders before closing her eyes and cuddling her younger sibling.

"Essence of ice crystal...hmm...I wonder if it'll freeze stuff it touches." Anna mumbled as she opened the book and read inside.

* * *

_Atlantic..._

"I can't believe this bullshit!" Duke Allan screamed as he held on to the railing for dear life. Somehow, the Weseltonian fleet had run into a massive storm and were now being tossed all over the place. The captain desperately tried to sail the ship out of the storm, but the destructive weather and darkness prevented him from having any idea where he was going. He looked at the compass and steered the ship north but for all he knew, they could have already been blown off course by a hundred miles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allan screamed.

"Trying not to make us another statistic!" The captain yelled back.

"OH MY GOD!" Several of the sailors screamed. The duke and the captain turned around and knew exactly why. One of the trailing ships had been caught in a rogue wave and was being capsized. They watched as the wave tore the ship into two pieces before it grumbled to pieces. They couldn't turn around as the storm prevented them from doing so.

"Good god..." Allan gasped as an explosion rocked the ship, no doubt from the massive stores of gunpowder on that ship.

"We have to help them!" Screamed several sailors and soldiers.

"We do that...and we'll die as well." The captain yelled as he steered them further away from the wrecked ship.

"There are soldiers in the water!"

"If you want to go out in those waters and save them, then be my guest!" The captain replied harshly as he battled for control of the ship. Everyone just held their ground as they hoped that the ship would be able to survive this.

* * *

_The next morning...Arendelle..._

"Anna. Wake up. We have to go now." Elsa said as she shook her sister. Seeing that her sister wasn't going to wale up, she crafted a small snowball and stuck it down her sisters gown. Anna screamed as she jumped up and shook the snow out of her dress before glaring at her sister. "Its already 7 in the morning Anna."

"Well surely the flower could have waited for an extra 30 minutes." Anna mumbled as she picked up the pillows and followed her sister back to her room to get dressed.

"Dears? What's going on? Where are you going in such a rush?" Idun asked as she entered the sister's bedroom.

"We just learned last night that the potion that removed Elsa's powers is permanent unless we get the essence of ice crystal." Anna answered. Idun gaped in response as Agdar walked up to them and looked at his wife quizzically. Idun told him what Anna had just said and he could feel his hatred against Weselton rising even higher.

"Luckily, pabbie showed us where these plants can be found. All we need to do is get these plants, give them to pabbie, and he can synthesize the potion needed to restore Elsa's powers." Ana said as she showed her parents the book.

"This is the same book we looked in when we first brought you and Elsa to the trolls thirteen odd years ago." Agdar said.

"I know...so...we have to go..."

"No!" Idun said.

"What?" Elsa and Anna said in surprise.

"Mama. If I don't get this potion then I'll..."

"I know Elsa. That's why me and your father will get it." Idun said causing Agdar to gape at her in shock.

"We will?" Agdar asked.

"Yes dear...we will. It should be the parents helping their children...not sitting around watching them. Me and Agdar will get these plants while you stay here and watch the kingdom."

"Mama. Are you sure? Me and Elsa are more than..."

"Yes Anna dear. I'm sure." Idun said with a smile as she ruffled Anna's hair. "Its time we did something instead of just sitting here doing nothing. Something to make up for the last thirteen years..."

"You made up for the last thirteen years just by being here with us today." Anna said. Idun nearly cried upon hearing that as she embraced her youngest daughter.

"You don't know how much that means to me..." Idun whispered as Anna hugged her back.

"I know mama...I love you so much..."

"Me too..." Idun said as she pulled away. "Agdar...get your stuff. We're going hiking!"

"I didn't think you were the...okay...I'll get the stuff..." Agdar said as he avoided his wife's frown.

"Thank you mama." Elsa said as she ran up and hugged her mother.

"Just try not to wreck the kingdom while were gone."

"We lasted three and a half years without wrecking it..." Anna laughed.

* * *

"Where are we?" Allan groaned as he stood up and looked around the deck. The deck of the flagship was completely totaled. Wreckage lay everywhere and one of the mainsails had been torn down.

"My grace? Are you alright?" The captain asked as he approached the duke.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...what happened?"

"A rogue wave nearly capsized our own ship. Luckily, I hit in such a way that it did extensive damage, but didn't bring us to Davie Jones locker." The captain explained. "As for where we are, I don't really know. But we shouldn't have been blown that far off course. I'm just looking for any tell tale signs of an island or land which I can use to reference out position on the map."

"What happened to the other men?"

"Some were thrown overboard." The captain said. "I'm afraid we lost one of the ships my grace. But the other one is still mostly intact and is still following us."

"How many dead?" The duke asked.

"At least five hundred." The captain answered. "The ship we lost was also where a majority of the gunpowder kegs were stored. But, we should still have more than enough for the rifles and a few cannons."

"I hope..."

"Captain! I've spotted an island nearby. From what I've seen, it appears to be part of the falcon island chain. If so, then we were blown of course by around forty miles and we should be around here." A sailor said as he showed them the map.

"Are you sure?" The captain asked.

"Positive."

"Well..if that's true, then we should only experience like a three to four hour delay in travel. I think we'll still be able to make it to Arendelle by this weekend."

"Excellent. Just get us there in one piece and don't hit anymore storms."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asked.

"Its the least we could do..." Idun said as she mounted her horse, Agdar mounting his steed as well. "Be careful girls."

"We will mama." Anna said. They watched as their parents rode out of the castle in the direction of the west mountains.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Elsa asked.

"Well, mamas got intelligence and papa has wilderness skills So...they'll be fine." Anna laughed. "Now that mama and papas gone, what do we do know?"

"Well, I did promise that we could go to town today..." Elsa said as she looked at the town and then at her brown hair. "...but maybe I should wear a disguise."

"Elsa. You look alright in brunette. Really. Plus, if anyone asks what happened we just say hair coloring." Anna said.

"Are you sure they'll work?"

"No one ever questions me a second time!" Anna laughed. The two of them rushed back to their room and changed in to some outdoor attire before proceeding back to the courtyard, and then the town square.

"Good morning sir." Anna greeted one of the passersby who was gaping at the queen. To say that the people were shocked was an understatement. They were paralyzed. Every single person they passed turned round and stared after the queen. They knew Elsa as a pale woman with platinum blonde hair. Not a brunette. Since her powers were gone, she was no longer pale either and had a similar skin color to that of her sister.

"Uh...greeting your majesty..." One of the city guards said as the sisters walked by.

"They're all staring at me." Elsa whispered to her sister.

"HEY! HAVEN'T YOU ALL EVER HEARD OF HAIR COLOR BEFORE?!" Anna shouted out. Everyone looked at each other before resuming their daily duties as if nothing happened. "See...no one questions me twice. Let's to have some breakfast. There's a nice restaurant near the port."

"Anna?" Kristoff called out from one of the stores. He walked over and caught sight of Elsa. "What happened...to your sister?"

"Duke of Weselton...potion...lost her powers...now she's brunette...and mama and papa have gone to get a flower from the western mountains to restore her powers. So...that's the summary." Anna explained.

"Ooookay...then...so, where are you two going now?"

"To that restaurant by the port. Wanna come?"

"Sure...let me just give these carrots to Sven and I'll meet you there." Kristoff said as he left to the stables. Anna and Elsa continued towards the port, ignoring the stares of the people they passed.

"Good day you highness. Your majesty. New hairstyle?" The waiter asked. Anna and Elsa nodded in response as they picked a seat by the balcony, giving them a perfect view of the fjord.

"Uh...we'll behave a triple chocolate cake with..."

"I'll order Anna." Elsa interrupted with a laugh. Anna pouted as her sister opened the menu and chose several dishes.

"Where's the meat dishes?" Anna asked.

"I thought that we could have something healthy for once." Elsa said.

"And...you ordered miniature trees to do that?"

"Its called broccoli and its good for you."

"What ever happened to the sister that used to spit out her veggies onto mamas face and lap?" Anna laughed.

"I was three...and mama fed me spinach. I hate spinach."

"Uh waiter...please add a couple of steaks to that."

"Of course your highness." The waiter replied as he left into the restaurant.

"Jeez Anna. With a diet of chocolate and steaks you'll end up larger than a moose." Elsa giggled.

"Oh dang. I forgot to order a chocolate mousse."

"Why do I even bother?" Elsa mumbled.

"Hey..." Kristoff said as he sat down net to his girlfriend. "So,begat exactly did the duke do now? Why would you even allow him in the kingdom in the first place?"

"This was a different duke." Anna said.

"Wait, so this was a different duke...that also ended up being evil? Beautiful. The next time someone from Weselton comes, let's just kick them out. So, how long will you not have powers for?"

"Permanently until mama and papa get that flower."

"Here is your order your highness." The waiter said as he placed the food on the table.

"Jeez Anna. How can you finish all of this?"

"I'll find a way." Anna laughed.

"Your highness." Passerby greeted. "Uh...ma'am. That is a good imitation of the queen but you might want to color your hair. You look more like lady Idun than queen Elsa."

Anna and Kristoff burst into laughter at the persons assumption as Elsa glared fiercely at the guy.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Uhuh." Anna laughed. "She...isn't an imposter...this is my sister."

"OH GOD! Your majesty I am so sorry...I was used to seeing the queen with blonde hair..."

"It was an honest mistake." Elsa said with a forced smile. The guy nodded as he rushed away, red faced and embarrassed.

"So, why exactly did the duke of Weselton do this? What exactly was he trying to gain?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, pabbie said that there is great danger in the next few days and so far, none of the guards have managed to find any trace of him. He never left via the he's still in Arendelle." Anna said. "So...there's a possibility that he might have done this to try and make Arendelle susceptible to an attack. Most people wouldn't dare attack a kingdom with a queen of ice and snow."

"Yeah...except I'm no longer a queen of ice and snow...just a queen..." Elsa muttered.

"Exactly...which removes the fierceness factor from Arendelle."

"Oh yeah...no more magical queen coupled with the fact that there isn't a functioning military here...hmm..." Kristoff thought. "Do you think we should magically vanish till this all blows over?"

"Well you're very loyal to Arendelle." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. The three of them ate their lunch, Anna leaving the vegetables and having to have Elsa threaten to spoon feed her if she didn't eat it, before going for a slight stroll around town, which may or may not have been Anna's idea to just show Elsa's new look off.

Some of the people they passed were staring in shock whereas others complimented Elsa for her new look. Several others though acted uncaring...though Anna could have sworn they were just doing that so as not to embarrass themselves.

"Your highness! Your majesty! We managed to capture one of the guards that accompanied the duke on his ship here. Unfortunately, he was unable to tell anything useful. According to him, the duke never informed him about anything except that they were coming here to handle things." The guard informed them.

"Is that all? Are you sure he wasn't hiding anything?" Elsa asked.

"We made sure we got every bit of knformation out of him. We made sure of that." Anna could have sworn he saw a devious look flash across his eyes when he said the last part.

"Where is he now?" Kristoff asked.

"Infirmary."

"Why is he in the...hmm..." Elsa frowned at the guard who smiled at her. "Arendelle isn't a..."

"I know your majesty, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We are still searching for the duke and his two personal guards but so far have come up empty handed, not even a trace. We believe that he may be in the surrounding lands of Arendelle and we've sent scouts to check it out."

"He isn't going to get home if he's sitting in the forests, is he?" Kristoff asked.

"That's the unnerving part. Most people would normally run like the wind once they perform something like this...which is strange why he didn't. Anyways, we'll keep you updated on what we find. Until then, I recommend that you be careful." The guard curtsied before leaving back to the castle.

"Well...this didn't make me feel any better." Elsa said.

"The weather seems to be matching the atmosphere in the castle today." Anna said as she noticed that dark clouds were starting to roll in and the wind was starting to pick up.

"We better get inside." Elsa said as the three of them walked back to the castle. "How do you suppose mama and papa are doing?"

* * *

_Somewhere West of Arendelle..._

"For the last time darling, we are not lost!" Agdar growled as he peered at the map. "We're merely off course by an unspecified amount."

"Agdar...I thought you were supposed to he good at navigation. Or is it only Anna that's good at that?"

"Anna? Good at navigation? She's gotten us lost several times before."

"Yeah...but at least I can count how many times Anna did it. In stopped counting hours years ago." Idun said plainly. Agdar growled in frustration as he put the map in his pocket.

"Maybe we can ask someone." Agdar said. Idun looked around the mountainous terrain and saw nothing but rocks, some small patches of snow, more rocks, and a few plants, before looking back at her husband with a raised brow. "Do you have the compass?"

"No...you have it..."

"Oh...right...okay. So the west mountains...should be west..."

"Very perceptive..."

"That's both helping dear...and so, we should be heading...that way!" Agdar said as he pouted to an incredibly steep incline filled with jagged rocks and unstable terrain.

"That's the only way?" Idun asked.

"Well there's another route going round but it'll tale an hour longer."

"Is it filled with jagged rocks?"

"No..."

"Then we're taking it." Idun said as she grabbed her stuff and walked in the direction of the safer route.

* * *

_10 miles Southeast of Arendelle..._

"My grace. Several of our men report that Arendelle has been sending scouts to search for us around the town and in the surrounding areas. There might be a possibility that we would encounter those scouts within the next few hours..." A bodyguard informed Theo.

"Well, do not reveal yourselves and don't attack the scouts. It will only raise suspicion should their scouts mysteriously disappear." Theo ordered.

"Yes my grace." The bodyguard said as he resumed his patrol of the perimeters. They were sitting near a small cave which was loaded with some weaponry and supplies. To the west of them was a small gap in the cliffs, wide enough to fit several ships and dock them.

"This is where Allan should be able dock the ships...he should be on his way already and be here soon enough." Theo told the captain of his guard.

"Was it really a wise idea to leave the command of the Weseltonian flagship and two frigates in the hands of that...how can I say...moron?" The captain asked.

"Honestly, no. But that idiot is the one who is going to get us Arendelle. He know Arendelle back to front since he's been studying it and he's the only one who has come close to killing the queen. So he's a valuable resource, no matter how stupid he is." Theo muttered the last part. "Anyways, if my calculations are correct, he should be by Vostok by now."

* * *

_At Gornov...quite a distance from Vostok..._

"What the fuck is this guy saying?" Captain Richardson asked.

"Du ønsker forsyninger ja?" The guy asked.

"Bro...I have no idea...what you're saying!" A soldier said to the guy. "English!"

"Du kom hit for forsyninger, så jeg sier du kan ha noen." The guy said in increasing frustration.

"For goodness sakes man. I don't speak bloody German!"

"That's Norwegian you English twat!" Another guard said.

"You know its Norwegian? What's he saying?" The soldier asked.

"For faen skyld mann. Ta den helsikes forsyninger du weseltonian knulle!" The guy shouted.

"I...DON'T...SPEAK...NORWEGIAN!" The soldier said slowly at the guy.

"Faen ta deg!" The guy shouted. "Bah! Dumme jævla røyskatter!"

"Oh great...now you scared him away." The soldier said.

"Me? You're the idiot that tried shouting at him." The guard argued. Allan just stood on the sidelines, silently cursing himself for being the duke of the stupidest city state in Norway.

"Can we just get the required supplied to get moving again. The sooner I have Arendelle, the sooner I can auction it off for a lot of money. I think prince Hans will be interested." Allan said. The guards started walking around the town to gather the required resources while Allan watched the ships to make sure the rest of the guards and soldiers didn't do anything stupid.

"My grace. We've just done a weapons report and we have enough rifle rounds to take down Arendelle four times over. We also have enough gunpowder to take out Arendelle three times over. So...we can attack 3 Arendelle's. I think that should be more than sufficient enough." The first mate said.

"Uhuh...and the collective intelligence of the soldiers? Is that enough to take over Arendelle?" The duke asked with a laugh.

"Well of co..."

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE LOWER DECKS!" A soldier screamed.

"How the heck did that happen?" The captain shouted.

"I was cooking spaghetti and then the kitchen burst into flames." A guard screamed.

"Uh...I think we'll be cutting a bit close on that part my grace." The first mate said.

"You don't say." The duke sighed as he face palmed.

* * *

_Back in Arendelle..._

"I can only imagine what mama and papa must be doing now." Anna said as she stared at the pouring rain outside. She walked back over to her sister who was sitting reading a book by the fire.

"Cold?" Anna asked as she noticed her sister shiver slightly.

"No. The cold doesn't bother me." Elsa laughed.

"Really now. At this time I would usually ask you to build a snowman...but you have no snow...so, wanna build a book fort?"

"Really Anna? Were not eight year olds...well I'm not anyway."

"Come on...it'll be fun!" Anna said as she grabbed some books. "You know...doing something without magic for one. Not that I don't like your snow magic...I actually prefer it...but, since that's not a call I able and we're in the library..."

"Alright...alright. But I'm still queen of this book fort." Elsa said with a smile as she grabbed some books. The rain continued to pour outside as they started to build a wall out of books, the towers coming next, and finally the inside UNl they had exhausted a majority of the books in the library. For Elsa it felt kind of different to do stuff like this manually. Usually, if Anna wanted a fort, she would just click her hands and a fort would appear out of nowhere the easy way. Yet, for once, it felt good to build something without magic. For once, she felt normal...or as normal as one could be when Anna was their sister.

"Hello? Arendelle to snow queen." Anna said as she waved her hand in front of he'd sister. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Elsa smiled as she resumed building the book fort with her sister.

* * *

"I...hate...rain..." Idun growled as she stared at her husband who was smirking at her.

"Darling. Standing in the rain is part of being one with nature." Agdar said with a chuckle. "It doesn't hurt. You get wet when you're in the bath or when Anna spills a bucket of water on you. Why should getting wet in the rain make any difference?"

Idun looked the other way and Agdar knew he had won.

"So how much further is it to west mountains?" Idun asked.

"About, 14 hours more."

"AGDAR!"

"I'm not joking. Anna and Elsa said it was a days hike there...and another day back. Do you want to help our daughter or not?"

"Just get us there as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity out here." Idun mumbled.

"We'll walk for another few hours, then we'll set up camp in a nice comfortable place." Agdar said as he pocketed the map and they resumed their journey.

* * *

"I am princess Anna of Booklandia!" Anna shouted in a French accent. "Feel my wrath of knowledge."

"I don't feel nothing. Is that saying something?" Elsa laughed as Anna growled.

"How dare you talk to the princess like that, peasant!"

"Excuse me? I am no peasant. I am the queen of snow!"

"Oh...a threat! Man the battalions!" Anna shouted to no one in particular. Elsa roared before charging at the book fort and taking down one side of it.

"My wall's been breached. No!" Anna squealed as Elsa tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Anna squealed as she tried to evade her sisters tickle assaults.

"Mayday! Mayday! Requesting backup! EEEK!"

"Girls." Gerda interrupted them.

"Oh...Gerda...Hey..." The sisters said as they straightened themselves up.

"Its alright girls. I just brought some hot cocoa for you two." Gerda said as she handed them the two mugs of steaming chocolate. She also handed them two blankets. "Just thought you might need an extra one."

"Thanks Gerda." Elsa said as she took the blankets.

"I haven't seen your parents all day. Do you know where they are?" Gerda asked.

"They went to retrieve something that might be able to help restore my sisters powers." Anna said as she laid some books down as if to form a pillow.

"On...will they be alright in this storm?" Gerda asked.

"My father is a wilderness expert. He knows what he's doing. And if he doesn't, mama will..."

"Well...I hope you get your powers back soon. Don't get me wrong, you're still an amazing queen without your powers, but we already miss our...as some of the guards and servants say...cute little snow queen..."

Anna literally collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter as Elsa continued to stare at Gerda.

"I'm not little!" Elsa squeaked as Anna rolled on the floor laughing, barely able to breathe. Elsa groaned as she sat down on the floor.

"Aww...such a cute little snow queen." Anna teased as she ruffled her sisters hair.

"That's it! Come here!" Elsa squealed as she chased after her sister who was laughing while running away. Gerda laughed as she watched Elsa grab Anna and tickled her.

"Sisters..."

"No...have mercy..."

* * *

_Night time..._

How many hours are we behind schedule?" Allan asked the two to an as they departed Gornov.

"Around eight at the moment." The captain replied with a wince.

"Bloody great!" Allan growled. "At this rate, the snow queen will have her powers restored by time she gets there."

"I thought it's permanent unless they find the flower." The first mate said.

"Yes, and the chances they're looking for the flower now are nearly definitive." Allan retorted. "Get us the heck to Arendelle now before I start looking for a new captain and first mate!"

"Yes my grace. All sails on full!" The captain screamed.

"Sir! The mainsails are jammed!"

"What then help is wrong with this ship?! Did we get the shittiest ship on the seven seas?" Allan screamed.

"Put some lubricant then." Captain Richardson said as he ran over to the sails and started to tug on them. The sailor in the crows nest poured some oil on the ropes, before turning around and dropping the bucket.

"OH SHI..."

"AAH!"

"sorry my grace..."

"You motherfu..."

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Elsa asked as she shifted in her seat slightly.

"Just a minute." Anna said as she removed a hairpin from her mouth. "Okay. Were good."

Anna grabbed a little mirror before handing it to her sister.

"Oh wow...that's actually really good."

"There...a ribbon bun...told you I can do it just as good as mama." Anna said as she put the mirror down and helped her sister up. "Oh...Elsa. I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow, I'm going on a little ice harvesting trip with Kristoff in the afternoon. If that's okay with you...but if you want, I'll happily stay here to keep you company."

"Its alright Anna. You need some time to yourself as well." Elsa said as the two of them laid down by the fire place.

"Are you sure? You don't have your powers and..."

"Just because I don't have my powers, doesn't mean I'm a helpless, _cute little snow queen._" Elsa emphasizing the last four words as she frowned at her sister.

"Er...hehe...I might have said that in front of a few guards...and I guess they took it from there." Anna giggled slightly as she pulled a blanket over her head. Elsa did the same thing as well before snuggling up to her sister, Anna wrapping her arms around her. "Mm...so warm..."

Elsa giggled slightly before pulling her sister into her embrace as well, and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Anna"

"Goodnight sister."

* * *

"Nice...snuggly...warm...place..." Idun mumbled as she stared at the barren plains in front of her.

"Eheh...uh...I didn't know..." Agdar said innocently. As if by sheer bad luck, it suddenly started to snow and the temperature dropped by at least ten degrees. "Ugh...I hate the winter..."

Agdar and Idun continued to walk in the direction of the western mountains while searching for a place that they could tame refuge for the night without freezing to death. They eventually stumbled across a small cave which provides adequate protection against the elements, at least for the night. Agdar rolled down a couple of sheets that he had taken along with him before lighting a small fire nearby.

"Well, its better than nothing." Idun said as she snuggled up to her husband. Agdar wrapped his arm around his wife as she closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I hope Elsa and Anna are alright." Idun muttered with concern.

"I'm sure they are. Anna takes after me..."

"That's actually a good thing when it comes to protecting others." Idun said causing Agdar to smile. Idun gave a yawn before closing her eyes and eventually nodding off to sleep, Agdar following a few minutes later.

* * *

_The next morning in Arendelle..._

"Your majesty. Your highness. Wake up." Kai called through the door. Anna and Elsa mumbled before falling back to sleep again. "Your majesty! We're under attack!"

"What?!" Elsa shrieked as she bolted upright. "By who?" Elsa asked.

"No one your majesty. I was just joking...but it got you up didn't it?" Kai laughed.

"Kai! That's not funny!" Elsa growled.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Kai said as he walked away, though Elsa could still hear him chuckling down the corridor.

"Anna...its time to get up..." Elsa muttered as she shook her sister. She took a glance in the mirror and sighed when she saw she was still a brunette.

"Do you have powers yet?" Anna asked with a yawn as she sat up and leaned on her sister's shoulders.

"Nope."

"Aw." Anna pouted as she fell out of bed and stood up. She walked towards the window and pulled open the curtains and was greeted by dark clouds and light snowfall. "Are you sure you don't have powers?"

"That's not me." Elsa said as she tried waving her hands around, but the snow did absolutely nothing. "Yep...not me."

"Oh well...are you sure you don't want me to keep you company this afternoon..."

"Go enjoy yourself with Kristoff...wait no...that came out wrong...have fun, in a sensible way." Elsa said as she eyed her giggling sister carefully.

"Yes your majesty." Anna laughed as she put on an olive green dress. Elsa walked over and grabbed a blue dress and put it on as well. The two of them proceeded downstairs to have some breakfast before Elsa had to attend several meetings and handle her duties, while Anna prepared for her time with kristoff in the afternoon.

"Still no powers your majesty?" Kai asked as he caught sight of the queen entering the dining room. Elsa shook her head and sat down next to her sister before grabbing a muffin and some bread.

"Your majesty. I recommend you wear a coat then if you should go outside since it's quite cold outside. It's as if the heavens know you don't have your powers and is making it cold as a result." Kai said. "Also, your meeting with the nobles from Noruk have been canceled due to the poor weather."

"At least that's one less duty from your list." Anna said as she tried to cheer up her sister, or at least take her mind off her lack of powers. Anna reached into her dress pocket and handed her a small bar of chocolate. That seemed to work as Elsa smiled in response before grabbing the chocolate. "Just think positive sister. Think that mama and papa will get the flower and pabbie will make the potion soon."

"I'm sure they...oh no! MAMA AND PAPA!" Elsa screamed as she and Anna looked outside at the treacherous conditions, as if the mountains weren't bad enough.

* * *

"Stay close to me dear." Agdar said as he held his wife close. They were both wearing heavy clothing as they made their way through the snow storm which was more torrential on the mountains than down in Arendelle.

"How much further to the place?" Idun asked.

"About a few hours hopefully." Agdar said as they took refuge behind a rock before running across the mountainous plains. Luckily, the snow storm hadn't started too early and therefore the grounds weren't completely impassable yet. They could see a small cave entrance which was the cave that the map had informed them was the entrance. Agdar and Idun ran as fast as they could towards it as the storm suddenly picked up.

_CRACK!_

"AAH!" Came Idun's screams followed by silence.

"IDUN!" Agdar screamed in horror as he ran back to where his wife last stood. In its place, was now a large hole. It appeared that Idun had been standing on a frozen stream and the ice had given in. Without a second wasted, Agdar tossed his bag aside and jumped in after her. The cold water felt like a thousand daggers stabbing at his body, but he has ignored that feeling as the only thing on his mind was saving his wife. He caught sight of Idun's body flailing nearby as she tried to break the ice. Agdar swam over to her and grabbed her before swimming back to the hole, which was beginning to refreeze.

The two of them gasped as they broke the surface of the water and climbed on to the ice sheet, both coughing and freezing cold. Agdar quickly picked his shivering wife up in his arms before running towards the cave and setting her down when they were safely inside. He quickly got to work lighting a fire before placing Idun next to it to warm up.

"Shh...I'm here..." Agdar said as he cuddled Idun to warm her up as he stoked the fire to help.

"Y-y-you...s-s-saved...m-me..." Idun stuttered.

"What? Did you think I was going to leave my darling wife behind?" Agdar said as he tightened his hold on Idun.

"W-why a-a-arent you c-cold?"

"I'm more resilient..." Agdar said as he removed his coat and wrapped it around her. He looked bad on our side and realized that he had forgotten the map and his supplies. He quickly kissed his wife on the forehead before running back outside into the storm and searched for the stuff he threw aside.

"Agdar?" Idun called after him as she crawled towards the entrance of the cave and looked into the snowstorm. She began to grow worried after he didn't appear for a few minutes. She sighed in relief when she saw him running back towards her with the stuff and putting it down next to her.

"God its cold out there." Agdar said as he warmed up for a second by the fire before taking the map from his bag and looking over it.

"So where do we go now?" Idun asked as she removed the cloak that Agdar had placed on her.

"You should keep warm..." Agdar said.

"I already have a coat...you don't." Idun said as she placed it around her husband. She and Agdar looked at the map which showed the cave which they were in at the moment.

"According to this, the fields of ice flowers lie somewhere in here. It just says head straight and we'll eventually come across it." Agdar said. They looked into the cave before making two makeshift torches and proceeding into the cave, leaving the fire burning at the entrance. The two of them climbed across a few rocks and down a slight slope before coning into a cavern with several passageways. A couple were caved in but two of them were left open.

"Which one should we take?" Idun asked.

"We'll soon find out. We'll take the left one first."

The two of them headed onto the larger if the caves, looking for any signs of this ice plant.

* * *

"Are we in Arendelle yet?" Duke Allan asked with a yawn as he walked onto the deck.

"Er...we're somewhere." The captain replied.

"What do you mean, somewhere?" Allan growled.

"It appears that my compass failed last night, and everywhere was north. So, we've managed to find a working compass but it'll be another 16 hours journey time."

"Give me one reason why I should bloody kill you now!" Allan screamed.

"Because you can't sail a ship."

"Grr...someone...get me some coffee..."

"Were out of coffee my grace."

"Stupid, fucking...ship!"

* * *

_That afternoon..._

"Elsa?"

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked as she entered her sisters study.

"I'm fine. I thought you are going to go on your ice harvesting trip?" Elsa asked.

"I am. I'm just waiting on Kristoff." Anna answered as she sat down on Elsa's desk.

"Please be back before dark Anna." Elsa begged.

"I will..." Anna said. "But just in case I'm not...don't panic alright? And when we get back, well build a snowman...if the snow stays..."

"Just make sure you're back..." Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

"Anna? We're going now." Kristoff said as he peeked into the room. "Are you sure you don't want to come Elsa?"

"I'd love too...but, work..." Elsa smiles as she pointed to the pile of paperwork to her side. Anna kissed her sister goodbye before running out with Kristoff, leaving Elsa alone in her study. She stood up and walked towards the window and saw her sister and Kristoff running across the courtyard, laughing, towards the stables. There was a light snowfall outside which made Elsa's worry slightly about her sister and then cold, but she realized that if Anna could follow her to the north mountain and withstand her cold blizzards, then a little snow wouldn't harm her.

Elsa walked back to her desk and resumed her paperwork, though her mind was still thinking about her sister's safety.

* * *

"Are you sure your sister will he alright on her own? She seemed kind of worried." Kristoff said as they began to depart to the north mountain.

"Of course she'll be... As long as she doesn't try anything stupid like following us five minutes later." Anna said as she looked behind just to make sure Elsa really wasn't following her.

"Well, stuff like that seems to run in the family." Kristoff joked causing Anna to hit him lightly. "Ow..."

"So, we'll go ice harvesting for a few hours...and then a nap...and then we go back. I want to go back earlier so Elsa doesn't panic." Anna said. Kristoff nodded in understanding as he directed Sven through a small gap in the trees and towards the northern passage.

* * *

"You better remember the way out darling. I don't want you telling me that you have no idea where the exit is." Idun said. Agdar rolled his eyes as he climbed up a small step and into a larger cavern composing of numerous rock formations and some small streams. He looked around for any sign of the flower but found none.

"This can't be right!" Agdar shouted angrily as he took he map out and looked at it. "This map says that the cave with the ice flowers should be right here! So where the heck are all the flowers..."

"Darling..."

"Oh god...maybe they withered away and died."

"Agdar dear..."

"Of maybe someone already took them. I'll track them down and pry it from their cold, dead, hands."

"AGDAR!" Idun screamed for his attention. Agdar whisked around to see his wide printing straight up, with an expression of shock on her face. He looked up too and dropped the map in shock and awe.

The entire ceiling of the cave was covered in glistening ice formations and ice flowers. The flowers had bright blue, sparking petals, similar to that off their daughters ice dress, while the leaves resembled fthe color of freshly made snow. They could see a light snowfall coming down but it melted before it hit the ground.

"Oh wow." Agdar muttered as he and Idun continued to stare, transfixed, at the beautiful sight above them.

"Dear...how are we going to get those flowers down?"

That seemed to snap Agdar back to reality as his eyes widened before glancing between the ceiling and the ground.

"Oh...come on! Is magic deliberately trying to do this to us?" Agdar complained as he tossed then map and his stuff to the ground. He looked around the cave for anything that could serves as a platform to reach it, his eyes catching on a ledge near the top. If he could get there, then he could easily pick some of the plants.

"There...I'll climb to that ledge." Agdar said before pointing to a patch of roughness on the walk which would serve as a perfect place to climb.

"Darling. You don't have any climbing gear." Idun said.

"Ah...I don't need climbing gear. A true climber can do it without gear." He walked rushed over totl through patch and surveyed it carefully, before putting a foot up on it to test its strength. With a confident smile, he started to climb the rocks to the kedge above.

"Agdar! Be careful." Idun cried out as she stood beneath him and watched with worry. Agdar grabbed another rock as he climbed higher and higher above the cave ground. A fall from this height, with nobody knowing where they were, would be disastrous.

"Nearly there..." Agdar mumbled as he tried to grab hold of the kedge. Seeing he was a few inches short, he jumped off the wall and grabbed hold of the ledge, causing Idun to scream in fright. "Don't worry...I'm fine..."

Agdar climbed on to the ledge and stood up, admiring the view around him, before looking up at the ice flowers. He reached up to touch one and immediately recoiled in shock.

"Ways wrong?" Idun shouted.

"They're freaking cold!" Agdar screamed as he touched another one, recoiling again from the cold.

"Try using your jacket." Idun suggested. Agdar removed his jacket and used that to insulate his hand as he grabbed a flower. He could still feel the cold, but it was at least bearable...in one before. He grabbed as many as he could carry before stuffing them inside the jacket and throwing it down for Idun to catch.

"Now all that's left to do is come down..." Agdar muttered to himself as he walked to the edge and got a grip on the rough wall. He climbed down a few feet, watching not make sure that he was no about to place his foot on nothing.

"I've route the flower in your bag." Idun said.

"Ok dear...I'll be down in a minute...AAH!" Agdar screamed as one of the rocks gave way and he lost his footing. He tried to grab onto something but failed as he fell twenty feet it the ground and landed with a thump on his back.

Idun screamed as she can over to him and checked if he was alright.

"I'm okay...I'm alright..." Agdar coughed as he sat up painfully, Idun supporting him. "That...actually hurt..."

"Are you sure you're alright? There's nothing broken?" Idun asked as she hugged him tightly.

"Nope...just...a lot of pain." Agdar said with a light laugh as he stood up. "At least we've got the flowers."

_Growl..._

"Idun dear...please tell me that was your stomach."

"No...only Anna's does that..."

"Then what was..."

_ROAR!_

Out of nowhere, a massive snow leap off jumped out of the shadows and stalked around them. Agdar quickly pulled out his sword in response as the leopard eyed it carefully and growled fiercely.

"Agdar..." Idun said as she clutched her husband tightly.

"Slowly...away..." Ages told her as they began to move towards the exit, the cat eyeing them with its piercing blue eyes. "I have a feeling this isn't no normal leopard."

The snow leopard growled louder as the two of them approached the tunnel that took them out of the cave.

"Run..."

"What?"

"RUN!" Agdar screamed as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the leopard, striking it right in the head. It yelped slight to before glaring at Agdar with fury in its eyes. Agdar and Idun ran out of the tunnel as fast as they could, the snow leopard chasing after them.

Agdar tried to scare it off by throwing rocks at it but the leopard was undeterred. They took a trunks and could see the entrance right ahead. Speeding up at the last moment, they managed to dodge a pounce by the cat as they raced past the fire, grabbing their stuff without even stopping, and run into the blizzard outside. They continued to run for several seconds before Agdar decided to turn around and look at the leopard. To his surprise, it was standing at the entrance and just staring at them.

"Idun...wait up." Agdar said as he stopped and stared at the leopard. It continued to glare at the two of them for several long seconds, before turning around and walking back into the cave.

"Why didn't it try to chase us?" Idun asked.

"I guess...it must live in the cave...or maybe guard it." Agdar thought. "Oh who cares, let's just get this to pabbie and get our daughter her snow powers as soon as possible. The sooner, the better. I'm already hating the mountains now."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Anna! We have a problem!" Kristoff shouted out across the ice. Anna crawled over to him as fast as she could, since she kept on slipping when standing up. As soon as she neared where she was standing, she could easily see what was wrong. A car on mass of clouds, in combination with a massive snowstorm, was heading their way.

"Kristoff...we have to get back now..." Anna said. He didn't need telling twice. The two of them ran to the sleigh and jumped in it, ignoring the ice that they left behind, and rushed down to Arendelle as fast as possible, hoping that they would get there before the storm gets to them.

As the minutes flew by, the storm got closer and closer, and it was only when they were seconds away from it that Kristoff realized that they would not be able to get to Arendelle.

"Anna. We have to find shelter." Kristoff said as the storm slammed into them, bringing them to a half.

"NO! We have to get to my sister!" Anna ordered.

"This storm is too strong. We'll never make it!" Kristoff said as he turned the sleigh to the left and approached a small cave.

"Kristoff! I told Elsa I would get back no matter what. She'll freak out if we don't return! And I don't get back, then she could come after us...and in her condition..."

"Anna. Your sister isn't stupid. She knows better than that, and she knows that since you're with me...that we would have found shelter long ago."

"Don't tell me what you think my sister knows. I know her better than you...and I know that she will try to come after us, unless we get back!" Anna shouted. "Now you either bring us there...or I'm walking on my own!"

Kristoff knew that there was no arguing with her. He grabbed Twp coats and handed them to Anna before wrapping two on his own body, before the two of them climbed back in the sleigh and started to ride back to Arendelle...which was nearly impossible in this weather. The visibility was none, and the winds threatened to topple the sleigh.

"We can't go much further in this Anna...not without risking our own lives! Plus, I have no idea where we're going! I'm sorry Anna. The minute that we have visibility again, we will go...I promise..." Kristoff said as he turned the sled into the cave he saw.

"Kristoff..."

"Your sister wouldn't do something this crazy...and if I may remind you, its better to get there late and alive, than dead. I'm not sure your sister would be too happy if you turn up in Arendelle frozen solid." Kristoff said. "Look, as soon as this all blows over, well get going..."

"You promise?"

"I do...come on. Let's get inside."

The two of then and Sven ran into the cave, and just as the storm picked up in windspeed. Kristoff got to lighting a fire while Anna stared out in the direction she thought was Arendelle. She couldn't really tell in this weather.

"Please don't come after me Elsa...please don't..."

* * *

"I'm going after her!"

"Are you crazy your majesty?!" Gerda shrieked. "You'll die out there!"

"And if I don't go, my sister will!" Elsa said as she grabbed a light coat from her cabinet and ran down towards the entrance, Gerda chasing after her.

"Your majesty, if I know the princess as well as I think I do, then I know that she would be taking refuge right now, inside a cave or shack or something!" Gerda stated. Elsa didn't listen though as she put on the cost and went outside into the blizzard. Gerda ran after her, braving the torrential winds as she tried to knock some sense into the queen proved to be just as stubborn as her sister.

"Your majesty!" Gerda shouted out over the roaring winds. Gerda strained hr ears when she could here a click followed by what sounded like hooves. "NO! ELSA!"

Gerda watched in horror as Elsa rode out of the castle and into the blizzard.

"No...no...no...no...NO!" Gerda shouted as several guards came rushing towards her.

"You have to get inside!" A guard shouted as he tried to drag Gerda back into the castle.

"The queen! She is out in the storm!" Gerda told them. Several of the guards gasped.

"You five. Get your horses and follow me!" The captain shouted as he jumped on his steed and waited by the front gate. The other two guards escorted Gerda into the castle where Kai was standing to help her.

"She's gone...Elsa is gone...Anna. She's going to kill us!"

"I'm sure that Elsa will be fine. She mitght not have her powers but she's probably still resilient...even if by a bit..."

* * *

"C-c-cold..." Elsa stuttered as her horse galloped as fast as possible in the route that Anna sadi she would take. Gerda was probably right. Anna would probably have tried to take shelter along this route, but Elsa had to make sure. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to her sister...and worst of all, I her parents came home to only one daughter.

"Oh no...mama, papa." Elsa gasped as she realized that they were also stuck in this storm. Then again, their mother would have dragged Agdar off into a cave or something at first sight of this storm. Her main priority was her sister though. She rode as far as she could towards the north mountain. She couldn't see Arendelle, or anything for that matter. Even the horse she was riding was hard to see.

Suddenly, a large crash next to her caused her steed to cry out in shock, knocking over off the back, before the horse ran off in an unknown direction.

"No! Come back!" Elsa screamed as she tried to run after the horse, but was too slow. Elsa shuddered as she looked around at the white landscape, the snow forcing her back while the roaring wind deafened her.

"So...this...is how Anna...felt..." Elsa said as she cuddled herslf to try and keep warm. The cold was completely foreign to her since her powers prevented her from feeling it. Without her powers, she could now finally feel what everyone else felt on her coronation day.

"A-A-ANNA!" Elsa called out as she moved forward and followed the path they took. There was no response. She continued to stumble through thebl storm in hopes of finding her sister.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"A-A-AN-N-N-A-A..." Elsa called out as she leaned against a tree. She could barely feel her fingers anymore and her skin was pale white...but had nothing to do with her powers. She was starting to feel extremely drowsy and the simple act of walking was already proving too difficult to handle. She coughed slightly as she put a foot forward and tried to walk another step. She closed her eyes for a second to get and put as much energy into her next step. The minute she moved her other foot though, she collapsed, cold and suffering from hypothermia already.

Her attempts to find her sister had proven ill fated for her, and now here she was, the queen of ice and snow, freezing g to death slowly from the very force she was supposed to control.

How ironic, she thought as she tried to wrap the coat around her more tightly, but her arms didn't listen. She just lay there, unable to move, unable to do anything, except suffer the wrath of the cold...

She began to get at the thought of never seeing her baby sister again, and the look of horror and anguish that would appear on Anna's face when she found out. She spent thirteen years wishing that she didn't have her powers...wishing to be normal...but now, in what could be her last moments, here she was wishing that she could be the snow queen again...wishing that she could just make her usual stuff, even if it meant looking like a witch in the eyes of some people...because at least then, she would get to be with Anna and her parents, and not freezing to dear in the frozen lands of the Arendellian mountains.

Summoning all the strength she had left, she shouted one last time...

"ANNA!"

* * *

"Kristoff...did you hear that?" Anna asked as she stood up and moved to the mouth of the cave.

"All i hear is the wind..." Kristoff said as he played around with the fire. "Why? What did you hear?"

"I...I heard...my name. It sounded like someone was telling my name." Anna answered as she squinted into the storm.

"We're the only ones out here Anna. I assure you, everyone would have already taken shelter."

Anna listened carefully, focusing her hearing into the storm itself. The winds calmed down all of a sudden to a quiet...and that was all she needed to hear it again. A sound which made her gasp...

_Anna..._

"I heard it!" Anna shouted as she moved to the edge of the cave. She turned around to see Kristoff staring out into the storm. He stood up and grabbed a piece of wood and lit it on fire, before moving to where Anna was.

"I heard that as well..."

Kristoff and Anna took one look at each other before heading straight into the storm. It sounded like it was coming from in front of the.. The two of them resisted the wind as they squinted through the blizzard to look for whatever it was that made that noise.

Anna blinked several times before staring into a certain spot of the storm. As if by luck, the storm calmed down slightly, allowing her to see further into the storm, and to see the brown headed figure lying on the ground...a figure, that Anna, upon further squinting, knew all too well. Anna wasn't sure what to do...son she did the first thing that came to mind...

"ELSA!" Anna screamed louder than she had ever before as she ran towards the figure that was trembling deep in the snow. Kristoff ran as fast as he could with Anna towards the figure and Anna's fears were confirmed.

"NO! ELSA!" Anna screamed as she picked up her sisters quivering form.

"A...a...an...n...a?" Elsa stuttered, her eyes half shut and deathly pale.

"Quickly!" Kristoff shouted as he led Anna, who was carrying Elsa, back to the cave as fast as possible. The minute they were in the safety of the cave, Anna collapsed next to the fire and laid her sister as close to it as possible. Kristoff dumped as much of the spare firewood as they had, into the fire, and stoked it to try and get it burning as large as possible. Seeing that the fire wasn't flaming up fast enough, he grabbed his own woolen coat and dumped it on there, just to force it to burn faster.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she saw her sister slip into unconsciousness.

"Take her coats off! She'll warm up faster..."

Anna nearly tore off Elsa's coat just to get it off her faster, before wrapping her in her arms as tightly as she could and sitting as close to the fire as possible, even if Anna was already starting to sweat.

"An...na." Elsa muttered as she moved her arm so as to touch her sister's.

"Shh...its alright. I'm here." Anna said as she stroked her sisters hair, which was cold as ice. Elsa's body was colder than it usually was, with her powers. But being this cold, without powers, told Anna that had she been even a few minutes late, she may not have had a sister anymore. Just the thought of this and seeing Elsa so weak and vulnerable brought tears to her eyes as she tightened the hug on her sister. She could feel Elsa slowly wrap her arms around her, as she started to shiver, which Anna knew was a good thing now since that meant Elsa was starting to warm up.

"So...cold..." Elsa whimpered silently. Anna fought back tears as Kristoff stood on the sidelines, ready to jump in should anything happen.

"Elsa. Why would you do this?" Anna asked quietly.

"I...was...wor-ried..." Elsa stuttered. "You...s-said you...would come...b-b-back..."

"I...I'm sorry Elsa. The storm...it was too strong..." Anna said before shooting a glare at Kristoff, who looked away guiltily for denying Anna's request to be brought back home. Though, he knew that they may not have made it either if they hadn't stayed in the cave. But that was an argument for another day.

"You promised you wouldn't come after me..." Anna said with a sniffle. Elsa just buried her head into the crook of Anna's neck as she closed her eyes. Anna panicked upon seeing that, but relaxed when she saw that her sister was just staring into the fire.

"She'll be alright." Kristoff said as he sat on the other side of the fire. Anna cradled her sister in her arms as she watched Elsa slowly fall asleep. She brushed her sister's bangs away from her forehead before kissing her on the forehead lightly. Anna laid back against the cave wall as she felt the fire slowly warm her sister up. You should get some rest..."

"I'm not closing my eyes until my sister wakes up and I'm sure she's fine." Anna said. She looked at her sister's pale face before signing and staring at the cave wall for a few minutes. Unfortunately, the events that had just played out along with the cold got the better of Anna as she eventually succumbed to a light sleep.

* * *

"LAND..."

_CRASH!_

"...HO!"

"You stupid moron!" Allan could hear the captain shout to the lookout as he climbed up on to the deck. The first thing the duke was met with was whiteness, and howling winds.

"What the?!" Allan gasped as he realized that he was in the middle of a massive blizzard.

"My grace. We're in Arendelle now." The captain said. Allan walked towards the plank that the soldiers had just set up and was immediately greeted by Duke Theo.

"Well, it's about goddamn time!" Theo growled as he approached the duke.

"I had to deal with idiots in uniforms, idiots on the ship, and idiots in foreign towns. Give me a break!" Allan scowled.

"Well, everything has been done successfully and our pages update says that the queen still doesn't have any powers." Theo said. Allan gave a light chuckle before turning to his men.

"Get the rifles ready and prepare your ammunition. We are going to battle gentlemen..."

"Tomorrow Allan..."

"Tomor... Wait, what?!" Allan shrieked. "I thought it was today!"

"If you'd have been on schedule, then yes, it was supposed to be today. But, backs you were nearly twelve hours late, this snowstorm popped up and now we can't attack, unless you want to be shooting into nothingness. Once the snow storm dissipates tomorrow, then we can attack."

"You've got to be kidding me." Allan growled.

"Sorry. Get some rest men. You're all going to need it tomorrow. Uh, where's your swords and crossbows?"

"We don't need those things. These rifles will make short work of any Arendellian resistance." Allan said smugly.

"What happens if they fail you blithering idiot?"

"They won't! These are brand new, pulled out before they're even moded. Arendelle will never know what hit them."

* * *

_Midnight...at the cave..._

"Anna?"

"Elsa!" Anna squealed upon seeing her sister was awake. She brought her sister into a tight hug causing Elsa to squeak in surprise. "Are you alright? Is anything broken? Frostbite? Blood loss? Bruises?"

"Anna! I'm fine...just a little cold." Elsa admitted as she snuggled up closer to her.

"I was so worried when I found you. You were freezing. Even with your powers you're never this cold." Anna said.

"Its alright Anna. I'm okay now."

"I thought you promised me that you would chase after me."

"When you didn't arrive, and I saw the snow storm, I panicked." Elsa said. "And, I came looking for you."

"Oh Elsa. I told you i would get home regardless...next time, I'm either not going or you're coming with me on these type of trips." Anna said as she hugged her sister again.

"I would love that." Elsa said as she closed her eyes and laid her head against her sister's chest, listening to her sister's heart. Anna gave a small sigh before staring out of the cave. There was still a slight snowfall, but the worst of the storm was now over. She gave one last look at her elder sister before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep, knowing that tomorrow, her sister would, hopefully, have her powers back. The only thing left to worry about now was their parents...

* * *

_3 in the morning..._

"Pabbie? PABBIE!"

A small boulder rolled up to the front of Agdar and Idun and opens itself.

"Agdar? Idun? I wasn't...expecting you here at this time a night." Pabbie said as he suppressed a yawn. "So, I assume you managed to get the flowers?"

"Yes." Agdar said as he handed the bag over to the troll.

"Good, good. There should be enough here to make several vials essence of ice crystal. You only need to give one vial to your daughter." Pabbie said as he gave it to one of the other trolls.

"What happens if we give more?" Agdar asked.

"Nothing. It just wastes it." Pabbie said. "I'll have the potion ready by around early morning...wait...its already morning. Give me around 5 hours. There's a small place there that you can sleep if you wish. I'll get one of the trolls to bring you some blankets, though the steam vents should be able to keep this place warm enough."

"Thank you pabbie." Agdar said. He turned to see his wife fast asleep on his shoulder. He gently picked her up before walking over to the place pabbie had specified and laid her down.

"Some blankets sire." A troll said as he handed it to him. Agdar grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over his wife before laying down next to her and staring up at the skies. He could see the numerous snowflakes suspended in the air that seemed to resemble stars on their own accord. He slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around his wife and fell asleep.

* * *

_6 in the morning..._

"RISE AND SHINE LADIES!" Theo yelled out across all of the sleeping soldiers. The soldiers jumped awake and saluted the duke as Allan and the captain emerged from a tent. "Get all your weapons ready men. Today, we invade Arendelle and get what is rightfully ours...a kingdom of our own!"

The men roared as they lifted up their rifles and started to march in formation towards arendelle.

"I want you four to stay here and guard the camp. Can you do that without causing too much damage?" Allan asked the men.

"Of course my grace." The men replied. They watched as several hundred troops marched away along with the dukes and the captain, leaving the four men on their own.

"Freedom at last." One of the men said causing the others to laugh.

"Honestly, I'm not doing this for him or the kingdom, I'm doing this for the money. Then again, that's what all of them are doing it for. If it wasn't for the money, no one would have signed up." Another man said.

"Hey guys...where's the rest of the group gone?" A soldier said as he emerged from the forest.

"What the...aren't you supposed to be with the rest of them?" One of the four men asked.

"Yeah...but I went for an early morning stroll." The soldier said as he approached the guards.

"Ah...I'm sure the duke won't notice one soldier missing out of all that lot." One of them men said as the soldier sat down next to them.

"These are some really nice rifles..." The soldier said.

"Yeah...they're of the highest quality, and according to the duke, pulled out early from the factories so they couldn't mess with them."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa. What did you just say?" The soldier asked with a raised brow.

"The duke pulled them out from the factories early."

"How early?" The soldier asked, his eyes widening.

"Uh...before the polishing and recalibration stage. They first calibrate it for precision...and then they recalibrate it again, but this time for shorter ranges. So, these ones fire much further than the fully calibrated ones. Free advantage." The man laughed. The soldier gasped in utter horror.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So...he pulled them straight out before recalibration...and that's it? He didn't take them to the final part of the factory?"

"No...they'll mess with them otherwise. Is that a problem."

"Oh...my...god."

"What?"

"We have to stop them...WE HAVE TO STOP THEM NOW!" The soldier screamed as he grabbed the rifle and ran after them. The four men looked at each other before running after him as well.

* * *

"Girls...wake up." Kristoff said as he gently shook the two sisters awake.

"Hmm...what time is it?" Elsa mumbled.

"Its already 6. WS should be getting back to the castle now. The guards and servants are probably worried sick about us."

"Oh no...they're probably sending out search teams." Elsa said as she sat up. Anna yawned next to her before standing up and walking to the mouth of the cave.

"At least its nice and warm today." Anna said. The three of them packed up all their stuff before dumping it all in the sleigh. Kristoff woke Sven up while the sisters climbed inside, Anna taking the front seat.

"Uhuh...ice harvesters only." Kristoff said as Ana pouted and moved to the back.

"Does, girlfriend of ice harvester count?"

"Nope...you'll probably lead us off a cliff or something." Kristoff laughed as be snapped the reins and they moved out.

* * *

_An hour later in Arendelle..._

"Louis...do you...see that?" A guard asked as he pointed to the hills.

"What is it?" Louis asked as he squinted to the distance.

"I don't know captain." The guard replied as he loaded his crossbow. Louis grabbed his spyglass and looked through it at the mountains. What he saw nearly made him scream. Nearly six hundred Weseltonian men were marching down the hill towards Arendelle, all armed with rifles.

"Oh shit...man the battalions!" The captain shouted as the Arendellian royal guard sprung into action. They all grabbed their weapons as they occupied the battalions and the walls.

"Sir. Those troops are a full rifle squad. We'll be torn to shreds by them." A guard told the captain.

"Hold your ground. They don't have any cannons so we had a slight advantage."

"Not if they take the town sir."

"The town? Oh god...Relocate our troops into the town now!" The captain ordered. Several dozen men ran towards the town square and ordered the people into their homes, while the rest of the guards set up around the castle perimeter and in the town square buildings, just as the first of the Weseltonian troops were arriving.

"With move or we will open fire!" A Weseltonian soldier shouted.

"Sir. We are massively outnumbered and severely underpowered compared to them." The guard told the captain as they approached the town square. They could see the Weseltonian troops getting into formation ad the Arendellian guards did the same thing on the other side of the town square so they were facing each other. Compared to the Weseltonian force, the Arendellian royal guard was miniscule.

"What is going on here?" Captain louis asked the invading force.

"I'll tell you wants going on...we're here to rid this kingdom of its evil sorcery and give the people a monarchy that they truly deserve." Theo said as he and duke Alan stepped forward.

"You...you've got some guts showing your face around here!" Louis growled as he caught sight of the duke.

"I try to do a good thing for this kingdom, and this is how o get treated? Like a criminal." Allan said with a shake of his head as he stared at the guards and the Arendellian townsfolk.

"A good thing?!" A guard screamed. "You tried to kill our queen!"

"Why are you defending her? She plunged his kingdom into a winter, froze her sister's heart and is practicing evil sorcery. If anything, you should have dethroned her a long time ago." Allan said.

"Your a despicable person." The guard spat. "She is the kindest person we have ever met. All of this happened because she was isolated by her parents and ended up fearing her powers."

"I can understand why her parents tried to hide her. Such a horrifying dangerous force. That's not something that any parent wants to reveal is their daughter." Allan said.

"What did you say you son of a bitch!" The guard said as he tried to lunge at the duke. Several of he royal guards held him back as he continued to try and charge at him.

"What I'm saying is, I respect the parents decision to do such a thing. What I don't understand is why they didn't opt to put her down at birth. At least they wouldn't have which such a horrifying mistake." Allan cackled.

Louis was sure that everyone in Arendelle wanted to charge to charge the weseltonians, right there, right now, but that would have almost certainly ended in a one sided blood bath.

"For your information, Agdar and Idun are alive right now and they regret ever locking their daughter up. All they want now is to make it up and to fix everything they had ever done wrong." Louis told Allan.

"They're alive? Oh joy. But if they want to fox everything they've done wrong, a bullet in a pistol to the snow queens head will easily handle that. And they'll be praised as the best king and queen in Norway."

"You're sick. Queen Elsa means no harm to anyone. Thats what she fears the most, hurting people, especially her sister."

"I can understand a monster having those types of fears. But it's all just a facade. Listen to yourselves. You're defending your witch queen. She's got you all believing that she is some sort of god..."

"She's not doing Anything of the sort you crazy, deranged, lunatic!" Louis growled.

"You're all just Afraid of her. That's the reason. You're scares that she will freeze yojbwkth her powers and kill you all. That's why you're all too fearful to do anything. Well worry not people, my men will liberate you from such evils and will ensure that you have a happy life from now on." Allan announced.

"Go fuck yourself!" A citizen yelled out from his house.

"Go return to your little weasel-town old man!"

"Its Weselton!" The duke screamed. "No matters...if you're all so loyal to this ice queen of yours, then maybe you all deserve to go down with her as well."

With that, the Weseltonian men raised their rifles and aimed it at all the citizens and guards within the town square, who also raised their own weapons and aimed it at the Weseltonians.

"Well, if this is the way you want it...then so be..."

The duke stopped short when he heard the sound of a sleigh fast approaching. Everyone looked at the sleigh and saw Elsa, Anna and Kristoff climbing out of it. They all stopped and gasped when they caught sight of the town square.

"Your majesty...run..." Louis tries to sign to them, but they didn't notice.

"Oh...this must be my lucky day. The snow queen herself and her sister, to witness the downfall of Arendelle." Allan chuckled. "Well, I guess I can finally have the pleasure of killing you myself, since my idiotic bodyguards failed last time..."

"Sir..."

"...And as for you princess..." Allan said to the princess who was still trying to process, along with Elsa and kristoff, why the heck was going on. "...join me...and you can rule Arendelle as you've always wanted..."

"...Sir!.."

"...Queen Anna of Arendelle...or whatever you want. I'm sure prince Hans will be happy to rejoin you as well..."

"SIR!"

"As...oh for gods sake! What now!" Allan shrieked as five men came running to him.

"Er..." The soldier stopped as he noticed that every eye in the square was on him. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No...of course not..." Allan said sarcastically.

"Oh good..." The soldier said as he leaned into the duke. "We have a major freaking problem!"

The duke looked at his men and then at the Arendellian guards and at the queen and princess before looking back at the soldier.

"What the heck is going on?" Allan whispered to the soldier. Theo was eyeing them weirdly, a look of suspicion on his face.

"Well, you could have at least informed us the truth about the rifles." The soldier said.

"What are you talking about?" The duke hissed.

"You took these out before they recalibrated them, correct?"

"Yes! Get to your point!"

"My point is, look at my rifle. What notice is wrong with it?" The soldier asked as he held it in front of the duke. He duke eyes it carefully and didn't see a thing.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Allan said.

...

...

...

"What's going on over there?" An Arendellian guard asked Louis as the queen and princess walked up to him.

"Uh...I have no idea..."

...

...

...

"Uhuh...if I may ask, have you ever seen a rifle firing pin?" The soldier asked. "Assuming you actually have any bloody weapons training..."

"Yes. Where do you think i got all these medals from"

"You mean you didn't buy them? Never mind...just look at the freaking rifle..and tell me where the firing pin is!"

"Its...uh...isn't it supposed to be there?" The duke said, his eyes widening as he surveyed the rifle.

"Exactly...but there is no firing pin on this rifle...or any other ones here! After they are first calibrated, they remove the firing pins so that they can be polished and all that other stuff, to avoid any accidental discharges. They only add the firing pin when they recalibrate it, but since you've taken it out before, and told the workers to go fuck themselves when they probably tried to stop you...well..."

"So, what you're saying is, that none of the eight hundred odd rifles here...are functional?" Allan asked as his voice suddenly became very squeaky.

"What, the fuck, is going on here?" Theo interrupted as he approached them. "We're in the middle of a bloody battle and you two are standing here chatting like a bunch of idiots!"

"Well, duke McClusterFuck here, pulled 800 rifles from the manufacturer early...so early in fact, that they haven't even installed the bloody firing pins." The soldier explained as Allan started muttering nervously to himself.

"You're screwing with me...please tell me he's screwing around with me." Theo said.

"I don't know." Allan said. Theo mentally cursed himself for not drowning the old duke and taking control himself. He looked towards the Arendellian who were looking between each other with looks of confusion.

"Ehem. Due to this old decrepit bats wavering intelligence, I will be taking control of the soldiers." Theo announced. "Uh...now, surrender your kingdom and we will let everyone love and everything shall go nice and..."

"Hoy!"

"You motherfu...!"

Theo watched as a Weseltonian soldier jumped at one of the Arendellian guards. Both sides grabbed their respective men and tried to pull them away, and after a few seconds of fighting, they succeeded.

"What the heck was that about?" Theo muttered. "Anyways...we will ensure that only the queen will die, as we spare the lives of...

"Sir..."

"Oh for gods sake. Now what?" Theo scowled.

"They've got the rifle!" The soldier pointed out in fear. Theo's eyes doubled in size as he looked to the left and saw an Arendellian soldier pick up the Weseltonian rifle and look it over.

Theo gasped as he desperately thought of spmething to do.

"Uh...so...uh surrender! And...we...um...shall spare everyone here and everyone will be happy..."

"Captain..."

"And...tell you what, we'll even spare the snow queen! Yes the snow queen!" The duke said..

"Captain!"

"And...we can...make this a better..."

"CAPTAIN!"

"HE'S LYING!" Theo pointed at the soldier. Everyone looked at the duke quizzically before looking back at the Arendellian soldier.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"Uh sir...this rifle has no firing pin..." The guard said. "None of their rifles do."

Upon hearing this, Allan slowly began to back away into the crowd of Weseltonian soldiers while everyone else focused their attention on the guard with the rifle. Louis waltzed over to him and took the rifle from his hands and looked at it, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Uh...you do know that your rifles don't have any firing pins...right?" Louis asked the duke. Every single Weseltonian soldier deadpanned as they heard it, before they looked at their own rifles and inspected them, their eyes widening in shock when they realized that it was all true.

"Uh..." Was all their could utter at this moment.

"I'm sorry...did you just say that they came to invade us...with an army...using a bunch of non functional rifles?" A citizen asked.

"Essentially...yes. All they're holding is a really new, really polished, expensive paperweight."

"So, those rifles are useless?"

"Well, unless they've got the firing pins hidden up their asses...then yes." Louis said. All then soldiers and the duke gulped as they turned back to the Arendellian guards and citizens. Grins slowly appeared on the faces of the guards as they loaded their weapons. The civilians all grabbed their own respective weapons from within their homes. Eventually, every Arendellian citizen within the town square was now holding either a rifle, a crossbow, or a combination of both.

"Oh...shit..."

"Well...this is...um...awkward." Theo laughed as he rubbed the hack of his neck. He looked up with an innocent smile to see louis smirking at him, his rifle loaded and aimed. "So...um...about this whole invasion thing...we weren't really serious with that...hehe...we were just...uh..."

"My grace...please tell us there is something we can do with these rifles." A Weseltonian soldier asked.

"Well, we could try clobbering them to death..."

"We're dead..."

"So...uh...if its any consolation, this was all duke Allan's idea with the potion and the invasion and uh..."

"All your soon to be deaths?"

"Can't that be optional?" Theo asked meekly.

"Nay. That's mandatory." A guard sneered.

"Oh right...well...

"AAH! What the bloody hell?" An Arendellian guard yelled as he glared at a Weseltonian soldier. "This bloody cunt just threw his rifle at me!"

"Well...it was worth a try." The Weseltonian soldier laughed dryly before gulping.

"So uh...I don't suppose forgiveness is an option here?" Theo asked.

"Nope." Louis sneered as the Arendellian started moving towards the Weseltonian.

"Uh...of I bring you prince Hans as a tribute gift...will that settle things?"

"Only if you're part of the gift..."

"Well men...as you can see...uh..."

"ELSA! ANNA! WE'VE GOT THE POTION!" Agdar and Idun shouted as they rode up to their daughters and dismounted.

"Wait...what the bloody hell is going on here?" Agdar asked as he stared at he mass of soldiers in the town square.

"Agdar! Idun! Hey...howya all been lately?" Theo asked.

"Say...aren't you the duke that did this to my daughter?" Agdar asked with a growl.

"Uh...um...well...you see...um..this, was all my uncles idea and...uh..."

"Allan is your uncle? That explains a few things."

"And uh...you see...uh...HOLY SHIT! YOUR CASTLE IS ON FIRE!"

"Wait, what?!" The guards asked as they turned around.

"RUN! SAVE YOUR DUKE!" Theo screamed before running into they crowd of Weselton soldiers.

"GET THEM!" An Arendellian yelled. The Weseltonian screed as they began to flee, some throwing their rifles at the guards and citizens to slow them down. That worked about as well as your expect it to. Louis, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Agdar and Idun watched as the guards and citizens chased the Weseltonian out of town and into the surrounding woods, still baffled by what exactly had happened.

"Um...did...did they try to invade us?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I'm...not really sure. I'm pretty sure that for it to be called an invasion...they actually have to succeed." Louis answered.

"It wasn't an invasion. It was a moronic clusterfuck of epic proportions, perpetrated by an old git and his nephew with a bunch of retarded soldiers equipped with rifles that would have better use as snow plows." A guard nearby said as he dragged a captured Weseltonian soldier to the jail along with sever others.

"Uh..." Anna and Elsa looked at each other with confused looks before shrugging it off.

"Just another beautiful day in this kingdom eh your majesty?" A civilian greeted with a small curtsy. "I've just come to accept the crazy stuff that happens here because when you have a queen with snow powers, a princess who's only resemblance to royalty is the title, the ex-king and queen returning out of the blue, a bunch of Weseltonian morons invading this kingdom, and a bunch of magical trolls hiding in the mountains...everything...tends to seem normal.. Good day your majesty."

"What the heck just happened?" Agdar asked.

"Nothing...just another day." Louis smiled as he went to round up any left over stragglers.

"Oh...so, pabbie made the potion." Agdar said as he handed a vial of it to Elsa. Elsa immediately took the vial and ripped the lid open before gulping down the entire thing in one go.

"How do you feel?" Anna asked as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I feel..." Elsa stopped when she suddenly fainted, Anna managing to catch her.

"ELSA!"

* * *

"Elsa? Wake up..." Came Anna's melodious voice.

"Anna? Where am I? What happened?" Elsa asked as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"You fell unconscious after drinking the potion." Anna explained. "I thought something was wrong."

"Oh. How long have I been out?" Elsa asked.

"Around a month."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just joking. You've been out for a day!" Anna laughed as Elsa growled. "At least then potion didn't change you...except for that..."

Elsa raised a brow as her sister reached for her hair and held it up for her to see. Elsa gasped when she saw it was her normal platinum blonde again. She squealed in delight as she jumped out of bed and did a flick with her hand. A burst of snow came out and coated the floor in a small mound of ice and snow, causing her to scream in happiness.

"Yes! I have my powers now!"

"Hehe..before the great thaw all you wanted to do is get rid of them...now, you break down when you lost if for just two days..." Anna laughed.

"I didn't breakdown...I just...was sad that I didn't have a way of building a snowman with you..."

"Uhuh...you know you take after mama. You're not a very good liar."

"Hey." Idun whined from the door.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa gasped as she ran over and hugged them. "Thank you...for risking yourselves..."

"Hey...we'll do anything to make our little snowflake happy." Agdar said as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Now can we please build that snowman..." Anna begged. Elsa laughed as she crafts a mound of snow on the floor.

"Uh...can we join in?" Idun asked.

"You don't need to ask." Anna smiled as their parents ran over and knelt down besides them, and started building a long-awaited snowman.

* * *

"You...are...the...stupidest...fucking...uncle...in...the...whole...world..." Theo muttered.

"Oh screw you kid! As if you could have done any better." Allan muttered. Theo resisted then urge to knock the living daylights out of the old duke as the ship came to a sudden halt.

"Why did we stop?"

Theo and Allan walked up onto the deck of the ship where they were greeted by hundreds of the Weseltonian soldiers, all with hard glared on their faces.

"Well...well. Duke Allan. Have you forgotten our deal?" A soldier asked as he stepped forward.

"D-d-deal?" Allan stuttered.

"Deal? What bloody deal?" Theo asked as he looked between Allan and the soldiers.

"Allan promised us a share of Arendelle's wealth when we invade it. But, should we fail to invade Arendelle, which happened, then, he promised us 50,000 Coronian Crols each. 50000, for each and every one of us..." The soldier sneered.

"Does your stupidity have no limit?" Theo asked Allan with a sigh.

"I thought you didn't have any...well boys...let's teach these dukes a thing or two about promises eh?"

"Wait...no! It was all Allan's idea!" Theo screamed as the soldiers got closer.

"I...hate...that...snow queen." Allan whimpered.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Credit goes to Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR. I made a few modifications to the prompt so sorry if its not exactly what you wished for...but the general idea remained the same...**

**The original route of this story was to have a similar event happen, yet instead, Allan (the name I gave to the duke from the movie itself) and Theo (OC duke) would successfully invade Arendelle and Elsa and Anna would flee and then, they would drink the potion, and Elsa would make an army of snowmen or something to attack the Weselton's or something. But, that seemed to make Elsa a little OOC (since I'm not sure Elsa is the one to like war) and it seemed too generic and predictable. So, instead I opted for the, sheer stupidity and disorganization bmcauses them to fail, routine after I remember watching a movie that had something like that...**

**Also, remember that poll i had last month asking which stories I should start? The first choice that won was "The Snow Twins of Arendelle". Well, since I've just put one of my other stories, " The Dark Falling" on a four moth hiatus, that leaves me a free story writing slot so...I'll be starting that other story, "The Life of Agdar and Idun" sometime within the next 24 hours..so if you can, please do check it out...**

**So now, my active stories are, The Royal Family, The Snow Twins of Arendelle, and Theife of Agdar and Idun (Does anyone have a better idea for a story name? This one seems kind of bland.) Also, this story will entertain the idea that primrose of corona, and Idun are sisters...but the focus will be on Agdar and idun and their family from beginning to end. Would you believe it if I told you that ot would a chance of exceeding the Switch in length? By 40%? It ain't a short story...**

**Also sorry for not being able to submit this chapter earlier. I lost track of time and...well...you know what happens there...**

**DuckytheDucktheThird: You got your wish...**

**Readerz99: I'm glad you liked it so much...and yes, I agree. Anna may be immature but she ain't dumb...**

**Also, in the event I do decide to do an Elsa x Reader one shot for "The Royal Family", want it to be romantic, or non-romantic?**

**That's all for today folks...**

**-TacticX**


	16. Mr Giggles

**I said I would do a Reader story...so here it is.**

**Warning: This is a Non-Romantic story...**

**So, here is a nice and calm little idea that I came up with while watching several movies and reading a few frozen fanfics at the same time. So, just sit back comfortably...turn the lights down low in the night...turn off all music...and visualize this as much as possible.**

**I have decided to do and not to do an Elsa x Reader story. Wait, what? Let me explain...I cannot write an Elsa x Reader (Romantic) one shot without it exceeding 60,000 words which would breach my 15,000 word per day limit. And the last thing I guarantee you want to receive in your alerts is, New Chapter: 65,237 words.**

**You'll all be like, WTF?**

**So, the best I can come up with is a "Reader is in Frozen Universe story" A...uh...Reader x Arendelle one shot? Wait...no...that sounds messed up...argh...please give this type of one shot a chance...**

* * *

**Frozen / Reader Attempt # 1!**

**_You are a guard for the Arendellian Royal guards and you have been placed as the personal bodyguard to the queen and princess..._**

* * *

**Mr. Giggles**

**(Unorthodox)**

* * *

(Y/N - Your Name...)

"Y/N!" The captain screamed. "You're late!"

"Sorry captain!" You reply as you fall in formation and stand straight. The captain continues to glare at you for a second before turning back to the rest of the group and baking out nonsensical, in your definition, orders.

"Late night?" Your friend, Jasper, asked next to you.

"Nah...I just couldn't he bothered to wake up this morning." You reply with a chuckle. "So, what's the problem that the captain had to request us at this time in the morning?"

"I don't know...it appears that the king and queen are closing the gates for some reason. They've let some of the staff go, and now the captain is going to inform who else will be let go from the royal guards." Your friend explained. To say you were surprised was an understatement. Having worked as a guard for most of your life, since you were twelve, meant that this was your life. Whenever someone asked what your job was, you were always proud to announce yourself as a royal guard, no matter how many people insulted you for being one from Arendelle.

People always used to say that Arendelle had no functional military, but you always said that was not true...despite your mind saying it was. Your attention was suddenly caught by the king and queen walking by and stopping right next to the captain. It was strange to see them without their daughters considering it was nearly impossible to see then without Elsa and Anna before. Your mind was so deep in thought that you failed to recognize the captain screaming in your face till you could see his nose hairs flaring.

"Are you listening to me Y/N?!" The captain yelled in your face.

"Listening? Yes! Understanding? No!" You reply sarcastically causing your fellow guardsmen to laugh. You saw the captain's eye twitch and you knew that you had gone too far...though it actually felt really good.

"Drop and give me 200!"

**_Fuck_**_!_

You got down and started doing the 200 push ups, wishing that something would fall from the sky and smash the captain's head in...though you knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Then again...never say never.

"Soldier! What is your name?"

You look up to see the king looking at you with surveying eyes.

"Y/N your majesty." You reply as you do another pushup.

"Y/N? Please get up." Agdar ordered. You quickly jumped up as your mind raced with thoughts. "Follow me."

Your mind raced with thoughts as you tried to guess why you were suddenly called by the king. Maybe you were being rewarded for your heroic battle against that turkey that ran amock in the market last week. Or maybe you were being punished. Well, you did destroy seven stalls and cause around 2500 Arels in damage. Oh god...maybe you were about to be executed.

**_Oh fuck! I have to get out of here. Ain't no monarch going to execute me yet..._**

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Queen Idun asked as you were led into the throne room.

"Huh? Oh..yes. I'm fine your majesty."

"You do know why you're here right?" Agdar asked.

"Look your majesty...if it was about last week, that turkey posed a threat to the peace and safety of our nation and I was within my own rights when I dealt with it..."

**_How the fuck did that slip out of my mouth?!_**

"Er...what?" Agdar asked with a quizzical look.

"So, this isn't about last week?" You ask to which Agdar shakes his head. "Oh...never mind then."

"Yeah..anyway, you have probably heard about the events that have occurred in the last few days."

"Ah yes...the lay offs of the servants and the guards." You answer. "Well your majesty, I am in full support of what you are doing. No matter what it is..."

**_Unless you fire me...in which case I'll murder you in your sleep!_**

"That's good to hear." Agdar replied. "Tell me Y/N...what are your thoughts on magic?"

**_Demonic powers bestowed upon bastards that are in direct connection with the devil himself. Witches should be burned at stake so we can watch them scream in their last fiery seconds_**_!_

"I'm neutral your majesty."

"Good...what do you think Idun?" The king asks as he turns to his wife.

"I think he'll be fine...but we should warn him first...and then show him..." Idun tells the king. You glance between then quizzically and wonder if there is something you haven't been informed of before...which isn't right considering you have more contacts than Europe has monarchs.

"Y/N...please follow me." Agdar tells you. You follow him out of the throne room and towards the second floor, where he leads you down the hall towards a white door with a snowflake. He knocks on it three times before you hear a click, the door swinging open to reveal a platinum blonde hair girl, no older the eight...by your estimate.

"Yes papa?" The little girls asks.

"Y/N. This is princess Elsa. She is my eldest daughter." The king informs you to which you nod your head.

"Elsa...this is Y/N...he will be your personal bodyguard..."

**_Fuck...me..._**

"...and will ensure yours and...your sister's safety."

**_Great...so I'm a bloody babysitter...after all my heroic efforts last week...or maybe this is a punishment?_**

"So Y/N...you are to follow my daughters...and protect them no matter what...but first, Princess Elsa wishes to show you something..."

You looked to the princess who seems to be contemplating something.

**_What is going on here?_**

Suddenly, the princess creates a small flurry of snow right in front of your face.

**_SOOOORRRRRCCCEEEERRRRYYYY_**_!_

"That is...amazing..." You say to the king who nods in response.

"I'm glad to see you didn't freak out. Most people tend to do..." Agdar tells you.

**_You have no idea..._**

"Well...if you could come with me...I will get your personal armor ready and we can give you a tour of the castle." Agdar says to you. You nod in response as you took one last look at the ice princess before following him.

**_Oookay then...the eldest is an ice wielder...well...the other princess can't be any worse than that..._**

* * *

**_Oh_**_..._**_my_**_..._**_god_**_..._

"Anna! What are you doing?" Agdar asks with a frown.

"It wasn't me." Anna defended. "It was Mr. Giggles."

**_Uh...did the air just grow cold?_**

"Who's Mr. Giggles?" Agdar asks.

"He's my friend. He came to me a couple of days ago and asked to be my friend...so I said yes. He's sitting on the bed over there." Anna says as she points to her pink bed.

**_Good god...okay...ice princess and deranged redhead...surely this can't be that hard..._**

"Uhuh..." Agdar says with a quirked brow. "Well, get your room cleaned up."

"Yes papa." Anna replies as she closes her door.

"Well...what do you think?" Agdar asks you.

"Everything seems to be in order...so, I'm the bodyguard...correct?" You ask to which Agdar nods in response.

"Okay...I'll ask one of the servants to give you a tour of the castle and then you should be ready."

* * *

"Mr. Giggles! See what you have done? Now I have gotten into trouble!" Anna pouted as she walked to her bed and flopped down.

...

"Well...I guess I can forgive you...just don't do it again."

...

"Now...I'm going to see Elsa!" Anna squealed as she ran to the door.

...

"She's my sister...and she does love me...I just have to apologize for what I did wrong and she'll open up the door again!"

...

"Mr. Giggles! No...I'll come back later...I have to visit Elsa...okay!" Anna said as she opened her door and ran out of the room, towards her sister's.

* * *

_The next day..._

You wake up and blink several times to let your eyes readjust to the brightness. You sit up in the woolen bed and look around. Since you are now responsible for the safety of the princesses, the king and queen had offered you a place to stay in the castle. You jump out of bed and change into your royal bodyguard attire, yes...that's a thing, before walking out of your room and into the hallways. You look both ways and notice that it seems very empty today. You then remember that most of the staff had been laid off, which explains why it was so empty.

You walk down the halls towards the room of the two princesses and listen closely. Elsa's room is silent...which doesn't come as a surprise since Agdar told you that she's mostly studying and stuff. What intrigues you is the sound coming from the younger princess' room. You quietly approach the door and put your ear towards it and listen.

"...and I tried knocking but she said go away...

**_Hmm...must be talking to herself again...or that...Mr. Fuggles...or whatever his name was..._**

"I don't know what I ever did to her. I just want to see her and say I'm sorry...but she won't listen to me...how about you? What do you think?"

**_Hmm...maybe the ice did something to..._**

_...Hate..._

Every hair on your body stood up as a chill went down your spine, your limbs going stiff, as the sound of that voice echoes through your mind. It just felt as if the entire castle's temperature dropped by 10 degrees as you pull your head away from the door instantaneously and stare at it as if it just exploded.

**_What the bloody hell?_**

You quickly throw open the door, startling the young princess, and run inside.

"Y/N! What's wrong?"

"Who...who was that?!" You demand as you look around. If there was someone else in this room and you didn't find him, and he posed a threat to the royal family, you knew you were screwed.

"Who was who?" Anna asks.

"That...that voice!" You state.

"Oh.. That was Mr. Giggles." Anna answers. Something just doesn't seem right here...something was definitely not right.

"Uh...could you tell me...about this Mr. Giggles?" You ask. You have no idea why you asked, you just did.

"Um...let me ask Mr. Giggles first." Anna said. You watch as she walked to a dark corner of the room and whispered to the wall. The way she did that caused your to shiver...but not from the cold. On slowly approach the dark corner and squint at it. You watched as the princess passed by you and sat on her bed, while you continued to approach the corner. Now, you are mere inches from it. You slowly reach out your hand and feel the wall. It seems cool to touch.

"Mr. Giggles?" You ask quietly.

"Y/N!"

You use every ounce of your dignity to withhold yourself from screaming as you whisk around to see the princess staring at you with a quirked brow.

"Jeez Anna. Please...don't do that." You say as you force a smile. "So, what did Mr. Giggles say?"

"He says I can tell you some things...but not all." Anna replies. You nod as you walk over and sit down on her bed. Anna runs over and hops up, sitting right next to you.

"So, who is Mr. Giggles?" You ask.

"He's my friend." Anna replies.

"Uhuh...and, he's imaginary?" You ask.

"No...he's real. He sleeps with me, and sits with me. He's always with me." Anna replies with a smile. "No matter where I am, he'll always he with me..."

Something about the way Anna said that last line made you feel unnerved, but you don't question it.

"So...this Mr. Giggles. He..uh...he came after Elsa shut you out?" You ask.

"Yeah...he said he wanted to be my friend...my best and only friend. I keep telling him that Elsa is my best friend though..."

"Okay. So, why can't anyone else see him?" You ask.

"Because only I can see him." Anna replies.

"Uhuh...and he can see us?"

"Oh yes...he can see you...he can see all of you...no matter where you are, no matter how much you hide, he will find you...no exceptions."

Your eyes widen as you stare at Anna. You are completely paralyzed by the princess' sudden change in tone. You look into her eyes and see that the light in them is gone, her smile, twisted and deranged in look. Suddenly, it's over as soon as it started.

"So...that's Mr. Giggles." Anna completes with a smile, the light in her eyes restored. You watch her gaze drift over to the dark corner in the room, your gaze drifting there as well. You take one large breath before jumping off the bed, thanking the princess for telling you this...and running out of the room. You run down the hallway towards the stairs where a servant is cleaning and stop...gasping for air.

"Y/N?"

You let out a high pitched shriek before clasping your hand over your mouth and looking behind you. You see princess Elsa looking at you with a frightened gaze, her hands held to her chest in fear.

"Oh princess...its only you." You say in relief. Noticing Elsa's scared expression, you quickly reach out a hand to reassure her. "I'm fine...you don't need to flinch..."

She takes a step back before removing her hands from her chest.

"Sorry...for scaring you."

"You don't need to say that." You say. "What are you...doing out here?"

"I was going to the bathroom."

"Oh..um...OK. Wait, Elsa!" You call after the princess, who turns around and looks at you.

"Have you ..have you noticed anything...different...about your sister lately?" You ask. Her eyes widen in fear and you immediately realize why. "Oh no no no! There's nothing wrong with her. Its just that...have you heard of anyone called Mr. Giggles?"

Elsa looks at you quizzically for a second before shaking her head.

"Oh...okay...thanks." You say before walking down the stairs, wondering whether to tell the king or queen about this. You eventually reach the throne room and push the door open to be greeted by emptiness. You walk inside and look around, expecting the king or queen to he here.

"Huh...I thought they would be here." You mutter to yourself as you look at one of the thrones. You feel the wood underneath your hands and wonder what it would be like to be king one day.

"Y/N."

You turn around to see the king looking at you with a quirked brow.

"What are you doing in here?" Agdar asks you.

"Oh...I was just looking for you your majesty. I wanted to tell you something." You say.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, do you know of a person...or thing...called Mr. Giggles?" You ask.

"I don't think so... Why?" He asks you, appearing to have forgotten the event yesterday.

"It's just...when I was walking down the hallway earlier on, I heard Anna talking to someone in her room, and then...I heard...something...and when I opened it, she told me it was her friend, Mr. Giggles." You explain to the king.

"Hmm...well, Anna has a very vivid imagination. I'm not shocked to hear this, a little unnerved, yes...but not shocked. She's been separated from her sister so I know it'll be hard for her to accept this. She's probably just created this, Mr. Giggles, as an imaginary companion form when she feels lonely. There's nothing to worry about there..." Agdar says.

"Yes but...what if..." You pause, knowing that what you are about to say is probably crazy. "...this Mr. Giggles, is a little more real, than imaginary?"

"What are you saying?" Agdar asks.

"I...well...you know what...never mind. I'm probably just a bit paranoid."

"Well, that's common for new people in the castle, especially after you found out about princess Elsa's powers." Agdar said. You bow before leaving the throne room and exiting into the courtyard.

"Hey! How's the castle life treating you?" Jasper asks as he walks up to you.

"Its alright, I guess." You reply.

"So, did you find out why the king and queen are laying off guards and staff?"

You know that you cannot reveal the princess' secret in public, but surely your best friend could keep his mouth shut...then again...

"I don't know."

**_The universal answer to everything..._**

"Oh...so, what are the princess' like?" He asks you.

"They're alright." You answer. "I've got to serve as their personal bodyguard."

"So, essentially, you're their babysitter?" Jasper asks as he stifles a laugh.

"Yes." You growl noticing Jasper's expression.

"Well, don't you worry. I'm right here, so if you need any help, all you have to do is ask, and thou shalt receive." Jasper laughed as you roll your eyes.

_That night..._

You walk through the hallways on your first night patrol...ever. You blink several times to clear the blurriness from your eyes before resuming you walk down the hallway where the bedrooms of the princess' are. It was already nearing midnight and the rest of the castle staff had gone to sleep or left. As you neared princess Anna's room, you stopped and pressed your ear against the door. You listen closely for any signs of anything that might be out of place. You sigh when all you hear is some light snoring in her room.

You continue to walk down the hall towards the common rooms and the library. You continue to walk towards the library, only stopping when you catch sight of a faint glimmer coming from the door. You slowly approach it and peer inside, one hand on the door, and another on the hilt of your sword. You slowly push the door open to see a small fire inside the fireplace. You walk into the middle of the library. To your left are the books and to your right are the coaches. You squint and try to catch sight of anything that might be moving, but you see none. You turn around before a slight movement from within the bookshelves, catches your attention. You put a hand on your sword and slowly approach the back of the library. The darkness engulfs you, with only the gentle light from the moon streaming in through small windows. You see a small figure in the corner, but it doesn't appear to see you. You breath quickens as you approach it, and outstretch your hand.

"GOTCHA!" You scream as you grab what appears to be the objects hair. It screams...in a very girl like fashion, causing you to recheck what you grabbed exactly. You nearly choked when you realized that you had just grabbed princess Elsa by her braid. You quickly let her go, where she immediately recoils into the corner and stares at you.

"My god princess...I am so sorry. I thought you were somebody else...an intruder or...wait...what are you even doing here?" You ask. She takes a few seconds to calm down before walking forward and picking up a book on the floor.

"I was reading." She says.

"Uhuh...here? In the dark?"

"No...but when I heard someone come in, I thought it was mama or papa...and I dot want them getting angry if they find out I'm out of my room." Elsa explains.

"Oh..."

"Please don't tell them..." Elsa begs.

"Don't worry...I won't...oh and um...please don't tell them about...me attacking you either..." You say to which she nods. You walk back towards the sitting area, Elsa following just behind you. You watch as she sits on a chair and opens the book to read it again, while you wander over towards the door and peer outside. You look down the hallway before walking over to a sofa and sitting down on it. You try to stay awake for as long as possible, but the tiredness gets the better of you as your eyes close and you slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

You snap awake instantly, jump up and look around. You are not sure what woke you up but whatever it was, it was definitely enough to put you into an alert state, which is suspicious since you're usually a heavy sleeper.

"Y/N?"

You look to your side to see that Elsa is also looking around...a hint of fear in her eyes...which you could easily tell for the ice spreading on the floor.

"What was that?" You ask.

"There was a bang...and a small rumble." Elsa replied. You grab your sword from its sheathe and walk towards the door with your weapon drawn. You open it slightly and look outside, squinting down the dark hallways.

"What's out there?" Elsa asks suddenly, causing you to jump slightly.

"I don't know...stay quiet and follow me." You say to which Elsa nods in response. She follows close behind you as you roam down the halls towards the bedroom of Anna. You don't know what drew you there, but after the strange events of that morning, it seemed only right to check it out. You approached the door and looked at it for a second...

"What are..." You interrupt Elsa and tell her to quiet down. She whispers, "What are we doing here?"

"I just want to check...something." You mutter. You slowly put your head to the door and listen carefully. When you are sure that there are no weird sounds emerging from the door, you slowly push it open to reveal the young princess' room which is pitch dark. You look back to the door to see Elsa standing outside, staring at the bed in fear. You know the memories from a few days ago still haunt her so you gesture for her to stay there, before walking over to the bed of princess Anna. You can see the lump beneath the blankets, which you know is princess Anna. You slowly creep around the room and look for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, you head back towards the door, but stop as you near the edge of the room. You turn your head to your right and peer into the dark corner...the one where Anna was gesturing to earlier that day.

"What's going on Y/N?" Elsa whispers to you, her eyes still focused on Anna's bed. You knew she would flee the minute Anna so much as moves. You carefully creep over to the corner of the room and stare at it, squinting into the darkness.

You have no idea why you wanted to say it, but you just wanted to make sure of something.

"Mr. Giggles?" You call out in a whisper. You sigh in relief when you hear nothing. You turn around and are met with a sight that sends a shock down your spine. Instead of the small blanket coated bundle in the bed, it was now standing upright, right in front of you, completely still. You turn your head towards Elsa to see her staring at it in fear, not knowing whether to run or not. You signal for her to go to her room, knowing that if Agdar or Idun find Elsa around her sister at this time, you would be in serious trouble, along with her.

"Anna? What are you doing out of bed?" You ask the small figure. You quirk a brow when it never answered. Something just didn't seem right here.

"Can I have some water?" She asks. You sigh before nodding and patting her blanket covered head. You walk out of the room and down the hallway where you see Anna exiting the bathroom with a glass of water. Your muscles froze completely as you choked back a scream.

"Oh. Hi Y/N!" Anna squeaks as she runs up to you. "Why are you still awake."

You stand there, paralyzed, staring at Anna in disbelief. If Anna is here...then...

You waste no time as you run back to Anna's room, unsheathing your sword, and stepping inside. To your shock, the room is completely empty, no sound nor soul to be seen.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Anna asks as she approaches you.

"Where were you five minutes ago?" You ask.

"In the bathroom. I was there for the last ten minutes. Why?" She asks. You've had enough of this. Tomorrow, you are going to tell jasper all about this and if you have to, force the king or queen to follow you. There was no way this was a hallucination, or anything like that. This was too real to be a dream.

"Um...nothing princess. Do...do you want to sleep in the library or somewhere else tonight?" You ask.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Um...okay...but who will look after Mr. Giggles?" She asks. Just hearing that name is enough to send shivers down your spine.

"I'm sure that...it...can look after itself." You say as you pull the young princess away from her room, and towards the library. You hand her a blanket as she lays down on the sofa and stares at the fire. When you are sure she is asleep, you walk back down the corridor and check to make Elsa is also secure, which she was. You then head back to Anna's room, not even bothering to look inside, and slam it shut, locking it from the outside by pushing a chair up to it so that it would open. You sit on the floor a few feet away before closing your eyes and resting for a few minutes.

* * *

_Seven hours later..._

"Y/N?"

Your eyes snap open as you look up to be greeted by the king and queen looking at you with raised eyebrows. You quickly jump up and salute them before standing straight.

"Your majesties?"

"Um, Y/N. Could you please explain why Anna is sleeping in the library, why her door is barred shut with a chair, and why you're sleeping on the floor out here?" Agdar asks. You have absolutely no idea how to explain this without them submitting you to an insane asylum.

"Um...Anna was scared so she wanted to sleep in the library...and I'm a bit...paranoid about dark places." You lie, hoping that they would fool for it.

"Oh...okay then..." Agdar said with a nod, though he was clearly still a bit suspicious about your actions. They nod to you before walking down the corridor.

"Oh and Y/N?"

"Yes my queen?"

"The doors open inwards." Idun says with a smile before following her husband. You face palm and sigh before looking at Anna's door and removing the chair there. You open the door and look inside and are glad to see that there is nothing inside there. You leave the door open as you go to check on the two princesses. Anna is already awake and downstairs, according to a guard, and Elsa is waiting for Kai and Gerda to bring her some breakfast since her parents wouldn't allow her to go to the table when Anna was there.

"Aah, sir Y/N?" Kai called out as you turn around.

"Yes?" You ask.

"I don't suppose you're heading to the princess' room by any chance, are you?"

"I am." You answer.

"You don't mind dropping this off for the princess since I am kind of busy."

"Oh..sure." You say as you grab the tray and leave to Elsa's room. You knock on the door and enter when Elsa opens it up. "Here you go princess."

"Thanks." Elsa says as she grabs the tray and sits on her bed. You walk over to the window and look outside. The weather seems duller than usual. Black clouds coat the sky and the wind is a little more stronger than you expect from this time a morning.

"There's a storm coming." You mutter as you walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asks.

"Patrol. I'll he back later..." You say before closing the door and walking down the hall. You deliberately close Anna's door before walking towards the front entrance. As soon as you're out of the castle, you run to the barracks to see of your friends is off duty.

"Jasper?" You calk out.

"Ya? What's up?" He asks you as he emerges from the bedroom with a small flask.

"I...I need to have a word with you." You say to which he nods in response.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper asks as you walk into the courtyard.

"You know a thing or two about...the...uh...paranormal, right?"

"Bro...stop snorting hash."

"What the heck...I'm not...I'm serious." You say.

"Oh..okay. So, what is this stuff...that is scaring you?"

"Well, you know the princess right?"

"Yeah. Wait, which one?"

"Princess Anna."

"Oh...that one. Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, in the past few days, she seems to have attained and...imaginary friend."

"Most children do." Jasper says.

"That's not the weird part. You know these sayings that sometimes, an imaginary friend is both so imaginary, as it is something that only they can see?"

"What are you saying?"

"I think that Anna's imaginary friend is real...and that its a ghost...or something..."

"Forget about snorting hash...you should stop drinking coffee as well." Jasper says causing you to roll your eyes.

"I'm serious! I mean, listen to this. Last night, I go to the princess' room to check if she's asleep. I see this bundle in the bed. Then, while I'm looking around the room, this bundle sneaks up on me. So, I naturally assume its princess Anna because of the height and the voice. She asks me to get some water so I do. I walk to the bathroom and guess who I run into...Anna!"

"So?"

"Are you that stupid? If Anna was in the bathroom the entire time, then who the hell was under those sheets?" You ask. Jasper seems to contemplate this for a second before frowning.

"Hmm...that is weird."

"Exactly!"

"Have you told the king and queen yet?"

"Are you mad? They'll think I'm crazy!" You say.

"That's understandable." Jasper mutters. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping that you could help!" You say.

"Not really. Just...keep an eye out for anymore strange activities. Alright?"

"Fine." You say as jasper walks off. You sigh before heading back into the castle and resuming your patrol.

* * *

_A week later..._

It had been more than a week since you started your duty in the castle and things had only gotten weirder...and scarier. The approximately four nights ago, you remember going for your night patrol around the upper floors before hearing this strange rumbling noise. When you went to check it out, you could see the entire hallway where the princesses bedrooms were was pitch black. But that wasn't the scary part. When you tried lighting a candle, it gave of Jo light whatsoever. No matter how many Charles you lit, the hallway stayed pitch black. Then there was the next night, when you went to the basement on reports of hearing strange noises. You heard crying...the crying of a child. But, there was no one there...and the only children in the castle were Elsa and Anna, both of which, was in their respective bedrooms. After that, things got even stranger. You could here what sounded like whispers, but you could never pinpoint where they were, not to mention that Elsa kept complaining about feeling cold...which was a major alarm since she was supposed to be resistant to the cold due to her ice powers. The king and queen were also becoming increasingly concerned with Anna's well-being which had deteriorated in the past week due to unknown causes.

Anna had been more sluggish lately, not to mention that strange cuts had been appearing on her arms and legs. When questioned how she got those, she said that Mr. Giggles did it. Whereas the king and queen where thinking that Anna was losing it, you knew something more sinister was going on. Jasper had failed to shed any light on this mystery, despite his constant research leaving you wondering, what exactly was going on in this castle...

"Y/N!" Kai called through the door.

"Yes Kai?" You reply as you put on your armor.

"The king and queen wishes to see you. They say that it's important." Kai tells you. You immediately sheathe your sword and proceed to the throne room as fast as possible where the king and queen, and several trunks greet you.

"Your majesties? You called for me?" You ask.

"Aah Y/N. I'm glad you could come. Listen, something has...come up in a nearby kingdom and we are requested there as soon as possible. We will be home for maybe tonight and tomorrow night. You already know about the...things that have been going on in the castle lately, what with what's happening to Anna, and Elsa's powers and...look Y/N. Just, look after our daughters for the next few days and we will ensure that you will be rewarded greatly for your services.

"Thank you your majesty, but I don't need a reward." You answer back.

"Well be back either tomorrow night, or the morning after tomorrow." Agdar says to which you nod. You watch as the servants bring the trunks out, the monarchs following them, as they all head towards the port. You stand by the main entrance for god knows how long until you watch the ship begin to depart to the north.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jasper asks as he walks up to you.

"The king and queen are going to another kingdom for a night or two. Uh, you don't mind going on a night patrol through the castle tonight...do you?"

"Why? Scared of the dark?" Jasper sneered. You shot him a glare before returning to the castle with jasper in tow, dreading when night would fall...

_Nightfall..._

"The darkness is rising..."

"Jasper!" You scowl as you start your patrol down the halls. The servants and other guards had only just left around and hour ago, leaving only you, Jasper, Elsa, and Anna in the castle. All the lamps and lanterns were still lit under your request. Elsa and Anna were in their respective bedroom already leaving you and jasper to roam freely around.

"So what are we looking for?" Jasper asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary." You answer.

"Well, I'm following a person who's looking for ghosts. Is that out of the ordinary?"

"Haha. Very funny." You answer sarcastically. You turn a corner and walk down the hallway with the bedrooms and listen carefully. Jasper also listens, but only because you forced him to.

"I here...the silence..." Jasper says in a whispery voice causing you to tsk and roll your eyes.

"Can you please take this seriously!"

"Were searching for imaginary friends of the princess. How serious can this get?"

"Wait...listen..." You say as you stop by the princess' room. You hear a weird rasping noise coming from Anna's room, out that makes you shiver. Even jasper looks at you with raised brows before staring at the door again. You slowly outstretch your hand to the door and start to turn the handle.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Jasper asks fearfully.

"Oh...well look who's scared now." You mock as your turn the handle. You open the door and are greeted with the source of the rasp, causing you to laugh. "Only Anna can snore that loud..."

"Jeez...for a minute I really thought it was a ghost." Jasper said as the two of you went back into the hallway. You reached for the door handle...

_SLAM!_

Jasper gaped at it in horror while you took a step back. The door had just slammed shut, on its own, with such force that not even hurricane scale winds could do that.

"Uh...it...it was probably...a draft." Jasper mumbled, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"What's going on?"

The two of you turned around to see Elsa staring between you and her sister's door.

"Um...nothing dear...its...just a routine...patrol." You say.

_Woosh..._

Jasper screams as you rip out your sword. You could see Elsa running up to you and huddling close as you stare down the hallway in horror. Every single candle in the hallway just extinguished instantaneously. The entire hallway was now bathed in darkness.

You heard a click to your side and looked to see jasper holding a gunpowder pistol..

"Jasper. Where the heck did you get that from?" You ask.

"I...I always carry a pistol. What...the hell was that?" He asks you with a whisper. You pull out a small pack of matches and pull a lantern of the wall. You light it and hand it to jasper, before lighting another two and handing one to Elsa, while keeping the other one to yourself.

"Stay close you two..."

"No need to tell me twice." Jasper mutters. You turn back to the princess' room, eyes widening as you heard a small thump. Jasper hears it too and whimpers a little as he aims the gun at the door.

"Damn it jasper, put that gun down! You're on your own if you shoot the princess." You say.

"But...Anna...is...in the library..." Elsa says to you, wide eyed.

"What? She's in the room." You say.

"I saw a small figure enter the library on the way here. In was supposed to ask you that." Elsa tells you. You slowly open the bedroom door to see the bed completely empty.

Jasper and you look at each other and gulp.

"Jasper...you saw...a princess in that bed a minute ago...right?" You ask him as you turn towards the direction the library is in. You squint in the low light to try and make out anything but you see none.

"Yes..." He responds in a whisper as he and Elsa face the same direction you are. The three of you slowly male your way towards the library which is pitch black, all the lanterns having been blown out in there as well.

"Wait...what if Anna sees me..." Elsa asks.

"Elsa...I think that should be the least of your concerns right now...just...don't run...even if Anna sees you alright? I'll do the explaining..."

"But..."

"Just do what I say...alright?" You ask. Elsa nods in response. You make your way towards the entrance to the library which is slightly ajar. You peer in and see nothing but darkness. You quietly push open the doors and creep into the library, jasper and Elsa following right behind you.

_Crash..._

You turn around to see jasper holding a vase, another one shattered on the floor.

"Sorry." Jasper said meekly as he placed the other vase on the sofa. You turn around quickly when you hear why sounded like a whisper from behind you. You hold up your lantern to illuminate rest of the library, but its nowhere bright enough. You hear a small skittering noise coming from the dark area of the library, where the books are. You make your way over to the darkness, calling out the princess' name but you here no response.

"Y/N? What's that in front?" Jasper asks fearfully. You can feel Elsa holding your arm as you face front and squint. There appears to be a figure a few feet in front of you...shrouded by darkness. Your lantern doesn't seem to be able to light it up for an unknown reason.

"Anna? Is that you?" You call out into the darkness.

"Y/N. I don't remember Anna being five foot." Elsa whispers to you. You gulp as you look into the darkness and you're all surprised to find that it isn't there anymore. A sudden bang from behind you causes you all to jump as you whisk around to see that the windows have flown open.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here!" Jasper yells as he runs back towards the door. You don't hesitate either as you pull Elsa along towards the door and the three of you run outside. "Bro...I think we should get the freaking royal guards or...an exorcist in here."

"I'm more worried about where the hell the other princess is!" You say as you look down the corridors. You gasp when you see Anna standing thirty feet away, barely visible on in the darkness.

"Princess Anna!" Jasper calls out. "Where the heck have you been."

Elsa gasps as she tries to hide from Anna, thinking she'd probably run up to her and ask why she locked her out or about why they were separated, but to everyone's shock, Anna just stood there, staring with wide eyes.

"Anna?" You call out.

"Y/N?" Anna replied in a whisper that is barely audible.

"What...what are you doing there?"

"Playing..." Anna whispers back.

"Playing with who?" You ask.

"Playing with...Mr. Giggles." Anna replies sending chills down your spine. "Look..he wants to play with you too..."

You, jasper and Elsa freeze completely as Anna points to something behind you. A small whimper escapes your mouth as you look at the walls and the flickering light...showing you four shadows on the walls. Jasper and Elsa catch sight of it as well and gulp as you are all too paralyzed to turn around.

"He says...he wants to play hide and seek." Anna whispers before running off into the dark halls. You continue to stare at the wall which shows four shadows, as you move your hand to the hilt of your sword and grab it. You take a deep breath and unsheathe your sword as quickly as possible as you turn around and face...nothing?

"What the?" You gasp as Elsa and Jasper turn around as well, both staring in shock. You all turn back to the wall to see only three shadows again.

"Oh my god...I've gotta get out of here! I'm getting out of here! I did not sign up for this bullshit!" Jasper says in panic.

"Look...we have to find Anna first!" You tell your guard.

"No! You have to find Anna! I don't! I have a life to live...and I am not going to be hunted by god damn..."

"...jasper...there is something...looking at us..." You whisper. Jasper slowly turns around and see a very faint figure...staring out from the dark hallway. The three of you hear a faint growl, reminiscent to that of a wolf's.

"Please tell me...that I'm the only one seeing that." Jasper whimpers as Elsa clutches your arm tightly.

"You're not..." You whisper back. The three of you start to slowly back away towards the staircase down the hallway, but the figure seems to follow you. "Run..."

"What?"

"RUN!" You scream as you grab a flower vase and throw it at the figure. The three of you take off down the staircase and towards the ground floor. Spotting the entrance, you immediately head towards it and slam into it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" You shriek as you try and kick the door. The main doors and completely locked, not even moving an inch when you kick it. Jasper tried pushing against it but to no avail.

"Oh god...I should never have agreed to come on this stupid night shift with you!" Jasper says.

"Wait...there's an exit in the basement through an emergency escape passage." You say.

"Well...were going now!" Jasper says.

"Wait...what about my sister?" Elsa asks.

"Uh...well...buy you a knew one." Jasper said causing you to whack him on the back of the head. "Argh!"

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll find Anna."

"We will?"

"Yes...we...will..." You say as you glare at jasper causing him to gulp.

"Of course we will..." Jasper mumbled. You walk towards the stairs and were about to take your first step when a sound from the dining room caught your attention. You turned towards the dining room door and eyes it carefully, your sword drawn. You look at jasper and Elsa before approaching the dining room door and pushing it open slightly.

Darkness immediately consumed you as you entered the room. The lantern barely lit it up as the faint orange light flickered off the walls. Jasper and Elsa quickly ran up to you as you looked around the kitchen area from any sign of the princess.

"Anna?" You call out as you feel two sets of arms clutching you. "Elsa? You're clutching my waist right?"

"Yeah?"

"JASPER! Get off of me!"

"Sorry..," Jasper says meekly as you state at him weirdly.

"Guys!"

The three of you scream as you turn around and aim your sword at it. You gasp when you realize that it's only Anna...and you nearly stabbed her in the neck. She looked at you in fear as you quickly retracted the sword and sheathed it.

"Sorry Anna." You say as you look at her. "Where have you been?"

"I wanna show you something." Anna said as she gestured for you three to follow her. You all looked at each other before deciding to follow the princess. She went into the throne room and led them towards a small wooden door that you realized leads to the dungeons.

"Uh...princess Anna?" You ask but she just ignores you and disappears into the dungeon. The three of you quickly follow after her, weapons drawn again. "I don't suppose you can use your powers as a weapon, can you?"

"Powers? What powers?" Jasper asks.

"Elsa has snow powers." You tell him plainly. He looks at Elsa for a second before saying, "Cool. Can you like make, an army of snowmen or something?"

"Uh...I'm...I'm not really sure." Elsa mumbles. You continue to walk down the stairs until you see Anna standing by a back door.

"In here..." Anna says as she disappears into the room.

"Wait! Anna!" You call out but she doesn't respond.

"Uh...Y/N? This...this doesn't seem right..." Jasper says.

"Yeah..." You mutter. You knew how much Anna missed her sister so you are genuinely surprised that Anna didn't try to tackle her with a hug or start squealing or something. You stop mere feet from the door and squint into it hut your lantern doesn't seem to penetrate into it.

"We can't just leave her there." Elsa says.

"Jasper. Elsa. Wait here." You order as you go through the door and enter the room. You hold the lantern high and gasp in shock. The room is empty.

"What the Fu..."

_SLAM!_

You turn around upon hearing that, followed suit by a loud scream and your name being called.

"ELSA! JASPER!" You scream out.

"Y/N! HELP!" Elsa and Jasper scream. They try kicking at the door but it fails to move. Jasper turns around and his eyes widen as a shadowy figure starts to descend the stairs. There was something coming down.

"Y/N! There's someone coming down!" Jasper yells as he pulls out his pistol. He aims it at the stairs as the figure begins to get closer and closer, speeding up towards them. Jasper screams before pulling the trigger and firing it, the figure screaming in response.

Elsa and jasper watches as the figure drops to the floor, a sword flattering from its hand. Jasper slowly moves over to it and gasps.

"OH SHIT!" Jasper screams. "I shot Jason! How the fuck did he get in here..."

"You shot who?" You shout through the door, still trying to get it open.

"Jas..."

"JASPER!" Elsa screams in horror as she points to something behind him, ice spreading on the floor. Jasper stands straight and gulps as he can feel a cold breath down the back of his neck.

"Elsa...run..." Jasper whispers. "ACK!"

Elsa screams as loud as she can as she watches Jasper's head get twisted in a way that no one could survive, before his entire body collapses to the floor. You literally kick the door with all the force you can as the figure starts to approach Elsa.

_SLAM!_

The minute the door is on the floor, you throw the sword straight in the direction of the figure...or where it was supposed to be. You stare in horror at the sight of a dead guard, and your best friend with his head twisted completely backwards.

_...Mr. Giggles...wanna play..._

You quickly grab the shaking Elsa, pick up Jasper's pistol, and pull her into the room and look for a way out as the dungeon door up the stairs slams shut. You see a trapdoor in the floor and without thinking twice, rip it open revealing a ladder to the catacombs. You tell Elsa to climb down and quickly follow her before shutting the trapdoor and jamming the pistol into the corner of the trapdoor preventing the door from being opened. You follow Elsa into the catacombs and see you're in a circular room that resembles a tomb.

"What the?" You mutter as you look around. You see Elsa sobbing gently in the corner and go to comfort her. "Shh...don't cry. We'll get out of here..."

You look around for a way out but see nothing at all. Instead, you catch sight of an inscription on what appears to be a grave. You look at it and what you see causes you to nearly scream...which is all you want to do...scream.

"Y/N? What...what is it?" Elsa asks as she runs up to you. You pint a shaky finger at the marker and swallow the urge to scream. On it, is an inscription that causes your blood to curdle, your hair to stand on end, your body to cease completely.

Written on the stone was:

_Here lies Prince James III of Arendelle._

_(a.k.a, Mr. Giggles)_

_A.D 1580 - 1597_

_Died in this Cellar through Suicide._

_May his happiness, playfulness, and smile live on in Arendelle_

You and Elsa gape in shock at the inscription when a sound from behind you causes you to turn around.

"Anna?"

"Y/N...Elsa..." Anna said. "See? Mr. Giggles wanted to show you his home."

"What...what does Mr. Giggles want to do...why is he doing this?" You ask.

"Because he never had a friend. His mama and papa abused him...and he didn't like it...so he hanged himself here..." Anna answered in whispers. "But now...he finally has friends...he can do what he didn't do for seventeen years..."

"What's that?" You ask meekly.

"He can play..." Anna said in a growl that definitely was not her voice. Elsa screamed as the lantern suddenly extinguished, plunging them all in darkness.

"Elsa?" You ask.

"Y/N!" Elsa calls out as you grab her.

"Don't worry...I've got you..."

"But..I'm...holding your waist..." Elsa says. Your eyes widen as you realize that Elsa is holding you...but you're not holding her...so...what are you holding...

"Anna?"

_"Do you wanna play..."_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The purple sunrise rose up above the fjord hills as the morning began. The royal carriage pulled up by the front entrance and the king and queen quickly stepped out.

"We could have been there already if you didn't forget those freaking documents!" Idun growled as the servants and guards began to arrive. The queen knocked on the doors and waited for an answer but none came. "I thought Y/N was here?"

"Don't worry. I have a key here." Gerda said as she came forth and unlocked the main doors. Agdar and Idun, along with the castle staff, entered the main doors and got ready for their daily duties.

"Y/N? Are you up?" Idun called out.

"Mama..." Anna said with a smile as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh sweetie..." Idun said as she gave Anna a small hug. "Where's Y/N?"

"He's with Elsa, Jasper and Jason." Anna said with a smile.

"What? What do you mean he's with Elsa and jasper...and Jason? Where are they?" Agdar asked as Idun and everyone else looked at the young princess.

"They're all playing with Mr. Giggles!" Anna said.

"Mr. Giggles?" Idun asked. "Who's Mr. Giggles?"

"He's my friend. Elsa, Y/N, Jason and Jasper are playing with Mr. Giggles."

"Well, where are they?" Idun asked.

"They're playing with Mr. Giggles."

"And where is Mr. Giggles?" Agdar asked.

...

...

...

"Mr. Giggles is playing with them..."

...

...

...

"...and he wants to play with you too...all of you..."

* * *

**Especially you...the readers...**

**So...this is an experimental form of writing. This is the first of many things. The first Reader story, the first present tense story, the first horror story, the first pre-movie story, the first death story...**

**I came up with this thought when I watched The conjuring, while reading frozen fanfics about Anna talking to Joan...so I thought, what if Anna had an imaginary friend...that turned out to be less than imaginary. And then, I decided to make it a reader story to make it a little more immersive. I hope i did alright with the scariness part, though I think it wasn't as scary as if you were actually watching it. Try visualizing this to make it more immersive. **

**Anyway, I know that there are some people out there that aren't really into this type of story (scary or Reader story) so I have submitted another one shot which is just a standard one shot about...well...take a read. It it the next chapter after all. Just in case you didn't like this, at least there is another chapter to read that is the standard style of one shot...not unorthodox like this...**

**Also, from now on I'll he indicating whether the one shot is standard (ex. Fishing trip, the zoo, to corona) or unorthodox (dragon riding one shot, this one shot, Elsa turning to eight year old one shot...etc.) So that if you only like standard one shots, you know whether it'll he standard or not.**

**If you can, please review both of the one shots I posted today...thanks...**

**Also, sorry for not being to update for nearly two weeks. I recently lost inspiration in writing fanfics and ended up getting stuck playing video games and watching movies...until I checked my phone and realized I had a half complete fanfics written up and I was like, Oh shit! My fictions!**

**So...hopefully I'm a little more stable in writing now...**

**-TacticX**


	17. A Haircut

**A Haircut  
**

**(Ordinary)**

* * *

"Your majesty! Your highness! It's morning already!" Kai called through the door.

"Morning...yes. Waking...no." Anna called out before covering her head with the pillow.

"I'll get your mother and father again!" Kai stated.

"Mm...we don't mind." Elsa replied before falling back to sleep.

"How about I get Ms. Gerda then?"

Anna and Elsa quickly snapped awake and jumped out of bed, stumbling around as they tried to get dressed as soon as possible.

"We're up! We're up!" Anna and Elsa shouted simultaneously as they rushed to the dresser and bathroom, respectively. Kai gave a light chuckle outside as he resumed his morning routine, proceeding towards the bedroom of Agdar and Idun. Since they were no longer the monarchs, certain privileges were restored, like the ability to wake up at your own will...if it wasn't for Kai and Gerda's organization that is.

"Prime minister? Lady Idun? Its morning already." Kai said through their door.

"Uhuh...we're up. Were just...sitting around." Agdar replied.

"Really? Up already? What's the weather then?" Kai asked.

"Light snowfall and rain."

Kai looked out of the castle windows and saw bright sunny skies, with not a cloud in the sky, and sighed.

"Like parents...like children..." Kai muttered. "Don't make me get Elsa and Anna again!"

"WE'RE UP! WE'RE UP!" Idun and Agdar screamed, followed by a bang and a clatter. Kai laughed before walking back down the halls to get the Royal's breakfasts ready.

* * *

"So, what do you want today?" Anna asked her sister as she tidied up her hair. Elsa exited the bathroom, her hair in a neat bun, and walked over to her sister.

"Why?"

"Well you have no duties today."

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"I checked your schedule." Anna answered as she stood up and went inside the bathroom. "You should really tidy your desk more."

"It is...until you come barging in like a hurricane."

"Uh...just how many hairpins did you use for your hair?" Anna asked.

"Just a few."

"A few? There were two dozen here! Now there's only like...four!" Anna said as she opened the bathroom door and looked at her sister with a surveying look.

"Um, well, I need a lot to keep my hair in a bun." Elsa said as patted her hair. Anna walked up and looked st Elsa's hair before looking at her sister. Elsa raised a brow as she looked at her sister who was glancing between her and her hair. Then, before Elsa could even react, Anna grabbed the bun and yanked at it, unravelling ng on completely and letting Elsa's hair flow free.

"Whoa..."

"Anna!" Elsa growled in annoyance. "I just spent thirty minutes fixing this!"

"Uh...you...um..I think you need a haircut!" Anna laughed.

"And why would I need that?" Elsa asked.

"Well for one, I'm standing behind you, and two, you look like you've been living in the jungle for a decade." Anna said, trying desperately to hold back her laughter. Elsa pushed aside her bangs and looked at her sister. "Here...mirror...look...now..."

Elsa grabbed the mirror as Anna turned around and laughed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, as Anna tried to get herself under control. Without a braid or bun holding her hair together, it looked lime someone had dumped a platinum blonde mop on her head. Her bangs extended down to the tip of her nose, prohibiting her from being able to see without pushing them aside. The rest of her hair though was nearly two and a half feet long, extending a lot further than her shoulders.

"Uh...I don't think it's a wise idea to compete with our cousin Elsa...but even then, at least Rapunzel could see..." Anna said with a giggle as Elsa placed the mirror down.

"I don't need a haircut." Elsa said plainly as she picked up the hairpins, only to have them pulled out of her hand by Anna and tossed out of the window. "ANNA!"

"You need a haircut...like...right now! Seriously! I would never allow you to ride a horse in case you ride off a cliff or something...or maybe your ice powers give you some kind of super sense or something..."

"They don't..."

"Exactly...oh...and now I know why I never see your hair flowing naturally. Always braided or in a bun. Anyway, there is a new barbers in town..."

"I am not having a haircut. No one touches my hair except me." Elsa stated.

"Poke." Anna said as she poked Elsa's head. She received a face full of snow.

"It's not too long...and I can see perfectly fine...OOF."

"Bedpost!" Anna announced.

"I can see that!"

"Really? Can you see the bucket on the floor?"

"Bucket? What buck...AAH!" Elsa screamed as she tripped over something and fell to the floor. She pushed her bangs aside and looked at a bucket on the floor. "Why is there a bucket on the floor?"

"We were making snow castles last night...anyway, is that enough to convince you to have a haircut?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"No!" Her sister said defiantly as she stood up, dusted her dress and walked...into the door.

"Door's not open!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Agdar...could you please go wake Elsa and Anna up?" Idun asked as she grabbed a pancake.

"Of course dear...Kai, please go wake Elsa and Anna no." Agdar said as Idun rolled her eyes.

"That boats long sailed sir. Its Gerda's turn now." Kai said.

"Of you know what's good for you...you'll do it." Gerda growled at Kai.

"ARMOR!"

_Clang!_

"TOLD YA!"

"SHUT IT!"

"What the heck is going on out there?" Kai asked as the four of them looked at the door.

"DOOR..."

"I KNOW WHERE THE DOOR...EEK!"

Kai, Gerda, Agdar and Idun watched as the doors flew open, followed by the queen stumbling in, tripping over something and falling to the the floor. Anna walked in calmly and picked up a bunny from the floor.

"Mama! I found sniffles." Anna announced as she placed the bunny on the table. Elsa jumped up and glared at her sister and the bunny.

"Holy..." Kai gasped as Agdar spat out his coffee, Idun staring in shock while Gerda collapsed to the floor laughing. Elsa glared at the four of them before stumbling around the table and sitting on her chair.

"Um...darling..." Agdar muttered. "Your...hair..."

"It is not long!" Elsa growled as she grabbed a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth, not caring about royalty.

"It looks like someone dumped a mop on your head..." Gerda laughed.

"That's what I was thinking." Anna laughed as Elsa glared at the two of them.

"Honey..." Idun interrupted. "Maybe...maybe it is time to have a haircut."

"No way!" Elsa stated as her bangs covered her eyes again. She just grabbed a mug of something and drunk it.

"She can't see out of that." Anna said.

"Yes I can."

"Sister! You just walked into more objects in the last ten minutes, than I have in the last ten years." Anna said as she placed her hands on her hips. Elsa muttered something before resuming eating.

"Elsa...you really need a haircut." Idun said, a little more sternly this time.

"That is never going to happen." Elsa said as she stood up, only to walk into Anna. "Anna!"

"Come on Elsa. How are you going to write documents if you can't see?" Anna asked with a quirked brow.

"I can see!" Elsa stated as she tried to walk past her sister. Anna looked to her mother who nodded in response.

* * *

"ANNA! LET GO OF ME!"

"Should we do something?" A guard asked his mate.

"Um...Anna is involved so...no." The other guard replied as they watched the princess street tackle her sister to the ground. Anna placed Elsa's hands behind her back before picking her sister up by the waist so she couldn't move her arms and stuff her with snow.

"I...AM...NOT...HAVING...A...HAIRCUT!" Elsa screamed as she tried to break free.

"Jeez Elsa! You're freaking out more than when I stole all your chocolates!"

"Well, Elsa has never had a haircut before, what with those thirteen years and all." Agdar said. Anna looked at him in shock.

"What? She's never had a haircut before? My god." Anna laughed as her sister tried breaking free again. Anna tightened her grip as her mother came up in outdoor clothes.

"Okay...won't it look a little weird that we're dragging dragging the queen through town?" Idun asked.

"May...its happened before." Anna laughed. Just as she was about to pull Elsa out of the castle, the queen crafted a small layer of ice on the floor, causing Anna to slip and let go. Elsa immediately took the chance and dumped everyone within range in snow, before running my back into the castle, tripping over the first few steps, and to the upper floors.

Anna spat out some snow before glaring after her sister. She jumped out of the snow mound and chased after her sister.

"Elsa! I will find you!" Anna said as she started searching in every room that she came across.

* * *

Elsa peered out of a small gap in the cabinet, keeping a close eye for any sign of her sister or parents. She gasped when she heard the door open and saw her sister enter. She continued to stare through the gap, hoping her sister wouldn't decided to check the cabinet. Her hopes were short lived as Anna caught sight of it and made her way towards where Elsa was taking refuge. Elsa caught sight of the door and crafted a plan in her head. She took note of the route to the door since she couldn't run while holding her hair out of her sight. Maybe she did need a haircut...wait...no! She didn't. She watched as Anna approached the wardrobe doors and took a ready stance, her hands on the doors of the wardrobe. The minute she let go of her hair, she lost her ability to see again. She felt the door move slightly as Anna touched it with her hands.

"Aha...AAAAH!" Anna yelped as the doors flew open and she was thrown aside, her sister running straight out of the wardrobe. Elsa ran in the direction she memorized and eventually came across a door that she ripped open and entered, before slamming it shut and locking it.

"Um...Elsa..."

"Ha! Good luck getting out sister!" Elsa laughed.

"That's the bathroom..."

"Eh?" Elsa pushed her bangs aside and face palmed when she realized that she had just run into the guest bathroom and locked herself in. She could here her sister sniggering from outside before she said, "Still think your hair is short Elsa?"

Elsa growled in response as she looked around for an exit.

"Huh..." She grinned when she saw the small window exiting to the castle roof. Most people wouldn't be able to fit through such a small opening, but with her small figure, it would prove quite easy. She stood on top of the toilet bowl...

_Crack_**_..._**

"AAAH!" Elsa screamed as she realized that it was the sink she had stood on. She pushed her bangs aside again and walked towards the toilet. She let her hair go again as she climbed through the small opening and unto the roof. She barely made it on, when she heard a loud crash and knew that her sister had kicked down the door.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Anna asked as she looked around the bathroom. She gasped in when she saw the small window in the wall.

"Is this why the castle has such a high monthly maintenance?" Agdar asked as he entered and pointed to the door that was lying on the floor.

"Maybe...uh...can't fit!" Anna scowled as she looked out of the window. She could see her sister, blindly, making her way across the rooftop and couldn't hepp but gulp at the tbought of her falling.

"Elsa! You get back here this instant!" Anna shouted out. She rolled her eyes when she heard a resilient 'No!'

"She gets it from you." Agdar commented as Anna pushed past and ran out of the bedroom. She reached her room and slammed open the door, before running towards her window and opening it.

"Anna! What are you doing?!" Idun gasped as she saw her daughter climbing out of the window.

"Elsa...roof...blind..." Anna said before running across the roof. She climbed up to the upper levels, passing the window she and Olaf jumped out of on Elsa's coronation, and onto the top where Elsa was blindly running on. "Elsa! Get back here! Youre going to fall and get hurt. If you're doing this just to show your hair isn't long, you're going to fail."

"No I'm..."

_Slam!_

"ARGH!"

"Chimney..." Anna said as she walked towards her sister who was clutching her nose. Elsa pushed her bangs aside and gasped upon seeing her sister drawing nearer. She looked for an escape route but failed to find any, so she resorted to the next best thing. "Come...AAH! SNOWBALLS!"

Elsa threw a snowball at her sister, but ended up letting her hair go and losing sight again. Anna used this to her advantage as she jumped out of Elsa's way, grinning as her sister threw snowbanks into the open air. Anna accept around...

_Crack..._

"AAAH!" Anna screamed as the her weight caused the roof to give way, Anna sliding down the side and off of the roof. Elsa, upon hearing Anna's scream, quickly summoned a mound of snow in the direction of Anna's scream and prayed tyatbher sister was alright.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed.

"Um...I'm alright! I landed on something nice and squishy...but your snow mound missed!" Anna called up. Elsa raised a brow for a second before laughing and running off.

"Hmm..." Anna mumbled as she climbed off of the object that broke her fall. "OH MY GOD! KRISTOFF! I thought you were ice harvesting?"

"I don't think I'll be able to anymore." Kristoff groaned as he sat up and shook his head. "Why always me?"

"Oh stop moaning...I'm not that heavy." Anna giggled as she helped the ice master up.

"So...what were you doing on the roof?" Kristoff asked.

"Chasing after Elsa." Anna answered as she pointed to the platinum blonde haired figure running down the side of the roof, and towards the walls.

"And, what is your sister doing on the roof?"

"Haircut..."

"Uh...what?"

"EEK!" Anna looked to the scream and saw her sister had run off the roof and fell to the walls a few feet below...and top of some guards. She didn't waste time though as she quickly apologized and fled.

"Can't talk much more...gotta go!" Anna said as she ran towards one of the walls in were.

"Do you need any help...wait, why did I just ask that?"

"Sure!" Anna called out.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

"Darling, I think that's a bit excessive." Idun said as she watched her husband unravel a fishing net.

"When it comes to Elsa and Anna, there is no such thing as excessive." Agdar chuckled.

"Sir, I don't think that will work with the queen." A guard said.

"She can barely see where she's going."

"That's not what I meant. She can just freeze that net and tear it to pieces." The guard stated.

"Any better ideas?" Agdar asked. He watched one of the guards whisper something into the captain's ear, causing the captain to gasp.

"Are you stupid?" The captain asked.

"What did he say?" Agdar asked.

"He suggested using a sedative through a tranquilizer dart." The captain said.

"You sedate my daughter and I'll sedate the lot of you for eternity." Idun growled.

"That was his suggestion." The captain said as Agdar approached the front door. The doors suddenly slammed open, knocking him to the ground, as Elsa ran inside and coated the floor in ice. Everyone slipped and collapsed to the ground as Elsa ran past them and into the dining room, Anna running in just as she disappeared.

"Oh..thanks papa." Anna said as she snatched the net from her father's hands and ran towards the dining room. Everyone watched as a few seconds later, a screaming Anna ran out follower by two dozen snowballs hitting her. "Elsa! Don't make me start using nefarious tactics!"

"You'll never succeed! I am the snow...OOMPH!"

Several of the guards laughed as the princess started throwing more snowballs back at her sister. This was all followed by Kristoff running in with appeared to be a shield.

"You have gotta love this dam kingdom!" A guard chuckled as they watched the princess use the shield to meet end herself from her sisters snowballs. Unfortunately, it was useless to stop an avalanche which buried her.

"Where's my net?" Agdar asked as he stood up.

"The princess has it."

Agdar walked over to see his daughter digging herself out of some snow. The two of them and Kristoff sighed when they saw the other dining room door open.

"Wait here...I wanna try something." Anna said as she ran into the kitchens, emerging moments later with several large bars of chocolate. "Who engrave enough to help me catch a snow queen?"

The guards looked at each other before staring at the princess blankly.

"Jeez...whoever helps me catch the snow queen, I'll double their pay."

All the guards jumped up and ran to the princess' aid.

* * *

"Elsa? Here Elsa...I've got chocolate..." Anna called out as if calling a dog. Agdar rolled his eyes as he had a sack at the ready. Only with his family did they need a eight person team armed with nets and sacks to catch the queen.

"Elsa! You get out here right now!" Idun shouted.

"Oh...that worked beautifully..." Anna said sarcastically.

"It was worth a try..." Idun muttered. They all whisked around when they heard a small sound behind them, squinting into the dark space in the distance. Anna told them to be quiet as she opened her bedroom and looked in. She slowly crept over to her bed and looked around, frowning when she heard a small squeak from beneath her bed. With a grin, she got down on her hands and knees and saw the back of her sister's head...or was that the front...

"Boo!"

"AAH!" Elsa yelped as she jumped up and banged her head on the bed frame. Anna grabbed her sister by the legs and dragged her out from under the bed as she put up a fight and tried to pelt her sister with snowballs.

"Stop...fighting!" Anna ordered as she dragged her sister out.

"No!" Elsa said as she stood up.

"Wait...is...is that my chocolate stash!" Anna growled seeing the empty box from under her bed.

"Uh..."

"Come here!"

"AAH!"

"Girls..." Idun warned as she watched Anna tackle Elsa to the ground and drag her out of the room by the waist.

"Why are you so afraid of having a haircut!" Anna asked her struggling sister.

"I am not afraid! No one touches my hair but me!" Elsa growled as Anna tied her up with rope.

"Jeez Elsa. You're not going to lose your powers if they cut your hair. You're not like Rapunzel." Anna laughed as she led her sister downstairs and into the courtyard. "Now come on...let's go give you a haircut..."

"NEVER!" Elsa screamed as she froze the ropes and shattered them, before burying the lot of them in snow.

"Oh for goodness sake! I don't get paid enough for this!" A guard mumbled as Anna chased after her sister again, but this time Elsa made it even harder. They watched as the queen created an ice staircase and started climbing it, her sister following suit. They all watched as the staircase grew taller and taller until it was higher than the castle itself.

"Anna! Elsa!" Idun screamed.

"Damn...I've heard about be staircase to heaven, but this is ridiculous." The captain said.

* * *

"Come here...oh...this is high..." Anna said as she looked down and saw just how far it was to the ground. "Um...Elsa? Your ice is indestructible right?"

"I don't know..." Elsa shouted down as she continued to run up and eventually created a platform of ice. She sealed it with a gate of ice and stood in the middle as Anna ran to it and shook it.

"Elsa! Come on! It's only a haircut. Its not painful or nothing!"

"I like my hair long."

"No...that's too long."

"No its not..."

"Is too..."

"Is not..."

"Come on Elsa...if it'll make you feel better, I'll also have my haircut as well at the same time."

"I'm not scared of a haircut, even though I haven't had one...I just don't want anyone cutting my hair till I say so...as queen..."

"Okay then...well I hope you like staying awake." Anna smirked.

"Why?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"Because at the first chance I get..." Anna chuckled as she pulled out a set of scissors. Elsa glared at her sister as she crossed her arms and stared at her.

"...good luck..."

"Oh...here's my first chance..."

"What are you..."

_ROAR!_

Elsa looked around and screamed when she saw Fury, the ice dragon, approaching her. She tried to run, but the dragon was just too fast for her to outrun. Fury grabbed her with his tail before smashing down the gate with his head.

"Aww...who's a good snow dragon." Anna cooed as she patted the dragon on the head, while Elsa tried to escape from his clutches, which proved to be unsuccessful. Her ice powers weren't effective against the dragon either since he was made of snow. "The princess of Arendelle always wins..."

_Crack..._

"Er...you still haven't answered whether your ice is indestructible..."

"Er...no?"

_Crash!_

"AAH" The sisters screamed as the only support columns gave way, bringing the entire structure down with it. Anna quickly jumped onto Fury, grabbed his reigns, and flew off the falling ice platform.

* * *

"RUN!" The guard screamed as the platform fell to the side and smashed into the wall and the fjord.

"Wow!" Agdar muttered as he saw the dragon with his daughters on it. "They really are crazy!"

* * *

"That was so...cool!" Anna squealed. Elsa groaned at her sisters puns as Fury tightened his grip on her since she was now in his claws. "Right...to the hairdressers! Down Fury..."

The dragon entered a vertical descent at high speed as it rapidly approached the fjord.

"You can slow down now!" Elsa said as she noticed how quickly they were approaching the fjord.

"Of course..and now...up...uh..." Anna gulped as she held up a piece of the reins which had snapped off.

"Anna?"

"Brace?"

_SPLASH!_

* * *

"OOOH!" The guards and people winced at how fast the dragon hit the water at, sending up a massive splash of water into the air. They watched in suspense for a few seconds before sighing in relief when the dragon, along with their queen and princess, emerged from the water, shaken, but alive nonetheless.

"Uh...oops..." Anna laughed nervously as she held up the snapped reins.

"You...are...an...idiot..." Elsa growled. It was hard enough to see with her hair dry, but with it wet, it felt like someone had stuck plaster on her face.

"I'm over here..."

"ANNA!"

"So...are you willing to have a haircut now?" Anna asked as she swam over to her sister.

"If it stops this from happening again...fine..."

"Yay..."

"I'm still burying you in snow when this is all over...all of you..."

_At the hairdressers..._

"Your highness...your...good god...uh...I mean, your majesty?" The barber asked as he caught sight of the queens very long hair plastered all over her face making her features indiscernible.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Mark your highness." The barber replied.

"Mark? Well, I'm also burying you in snow after this." Elsa said.

"Relax...she is just bluffing." Anna giggled as she sat her sister down in a seat and tied her down with rope.

"Er..."

"Don't worry...this happens a lot." Anna said.

"When you have a sister like Anna, its a regular occurrence." Elsa mumbled.

"Aww...thank you..."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"You caught her! Nice one!" Agdar laughed as he, Idun, and Kristoff entered the barbers with several guards.

"You're all going to be buried!" Elsa warned.

"Your majesty...I can only do this if you want me to..."

"Um...oh...fine. I'm fed up off having to lift my hair to see..." Elsa sighed. "But I'm still burying you all in..."

"Snow...we get it..." Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"How long your majesty?" Mark asked.

"Long enough to braid."

"Okay then..." Mark said as he grabbed a scissor.

"Don't worry Elsa...I'm right here...its alright. I know this is your first haircut and I'll be with you every step of the way..." Anna said, talking like a mother talks to a child, causing everyone in the room to snigger.

"Anna...I will send marshmallow after you!" Elsa growled as the sniggering barber took the first snip.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD!" Anna screamed causing everyone to laugh.

"WHAT?! AAH!" Elsa screeched. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"Relax your majesty...she's only joking..." Mark said as he took another cut.

"ANNA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ooh...what's the difference between this scissor and this one?" Anna asked as she picked up two scissors.

"Ones for long hair, and the other's for more precise snips." Mark answered.

"Wait, is my sister holding scissors?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Anna answered.

"Anna! Don't you dare!" Elsa warned. Anna winked at the barber causing him to snigger, which was unseen by Elsa since her hair prevented her from seeing and her hands were tied to the chair.

"Um...your majesty...I'll be putting the princess in charge while I use the bathroom..."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMA! GET ANNA AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

Everyone in the room just continued to laugh at the sight of Elsa's reaction to having Anna mess with her hair.

"Calm down Elsa...I'm just joking. I'm not one to mess with your hair...yet..."

"Grr..."

* * *

_An hour later..._

"And...we're done." Mark said as he dropped the scissors and untied the queen.

"Want a lollipop?" Anna asked her sister with a snigger.

"Wanna hug?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"See...I told you she wouldn't be angry..." Anna said as she hugged her sister. "So...AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's...for the last several hours..." Elsa smirked as she watched her sister try to remove the snow from her back. She then turned to her parents, Kristoff, the guards and the barber, who all gulped seeing the unnerving smile on the Queen's face.

"IT WAS ALL ANNA'S IDEA!" They all yelled as they pointed at Anna.

_CRASH!_

* * *

"What the?" Several of the citizens muttered as they all looked st the barbers. A few seconds later, Queen Elsa emerged as she brushed off some snow from her shoulders and swept her hair back.

"Your majesty." They all greeted as Elsa gave them a smile. She started to walk towards the castle as Anna emerged from the barbers, covered head to toe in snow. She grabbed as much snow as she could and tossed it at her sister, hitting her right in the back.

Elsa turned around with a raised brow, a smirk on her face, before twirling her hands and summoning a two foot wide snowball. Anna squealed as she ran away as fast as she could with her sister giving chase, leaving the citizens wondering what was going on.

"Is there ever...so much as a normal day...here in Arendelle anymore?" Agdar asked as he emerged from the barbers and swept some snow off of his head.

"Since Elsa became queen and Anna was set free? No..." The captain answered from within the snow pile.

"EEK!"

* * *

**Just in case you didn't like the last, Unorthodox chapter since it was an experimental Reader x Arendelle one shot, and a horror, here is an ordinary story.**

**I can imagine Elsa valuing her hair and hairstyle very much. I mean, how many people with platinum blonde hair have you ever seen?**

**If you can, please review both of these one shots, especially the last one so I know your thoughts on it since I haven't written anything like the last one ever...until now. Second person, and present tense writing isn't really by strong point. Horror isn't my strength either, but I fair slightly better on that than on say...romance. Which is why I'm constantly racking my mind on "The life of Agdar and Idun "**

**-TacticX**


	18. When Two Different Worlds Collide (P1)

**So this is a second Reader Story. Um...I probably won't be doing another reader story anytime soon after this...maybe in a few weeks...I'm uncertain. Anyway, I had this idea in my mind for a very, very long time. And it didn't only start with frozen...but I decided to do it for this movie...**

**So...hope you all like this.**

**I tried to make this one shot as gender neutral as possible...**

**Modern universe for first few paragraphs...and then frozen universe from then on...**

* * *

**When Two Different Worlds Collide (Part 1)**

**(Unorthodox)**

* * *

"Excuse me? Staff Sergeant Y/N?" A man calls out from the barracks.

"What is it?" You ask as you walk over to him.

"The general wishes to see you immediately. He says it's important." The man says.

"What's going on sarge?" Corporal Marie asks. Marie is one of your most highly trained soldiers in your squad, despite her rank. Your squad composes of four people. You, Marie, Private Jamie, and Private Mark. Mark is the brains of your squad. He's the one who supplies you with all the Intel and tactics you need to successfully fight an enemy. Jamie is the weapons expert...and by weapons expert, you mean he knows more about weapons and how they work than Wikipedia does. Marie is pretty much the sense and control of the group. She maintains order and discipline and makes sure that the squad doesn't tear itself apart internally.

As for you, you are the leader of the squad...or the pack as you call it. You are the one that finalizes all the decisions and leads the squad to the battlefield...or maybe their death one day. Marie has the habit of calling you reckless, due to your more common choice of heading head first into battle, guns-a-blazing, instead of surveying the environment. She gets especially pissed off when you say it was because Mark told you to.

"The general...wishes to see us..." You say as you follow the man towards the base, Marie following right behind you. You barely make it to the doors of the office when the rest of your squad shows up.

"What's going on?" Jamie asks. "We getting ready for war?"

"I have no idea." You say as you enter the office. You proceed to the lower floors with your squad and the man, towards where the general was.

"What's down here?" Mark asks you.

"I really have no idea, but I believe there is some sort of lab down here or something."

"Lab? Oh god. Is this is a hovel of nerds?" Mark asks causing you and Jamie to laugh. Marie just rolls her eyes in response.

"Y/N! Glad you could make it!" General Emanuel greets as you arrive.

"What's wrong general?" You ask noticing the frustrated look on his face.

"We...we are on the brink of war. North Korea and Russia have allied with China and are mobilizing their fleets. These fleets are getting exceptionally close to our shores and our allies lands as well." The general says to you. "We have been ordered to mobilize our divisions and get ready. As of 1400 hours, we are under defcon 4."

"Oh god..." Mark says.. Jamie on the other hand was slightly ecstatic. "Jeez Jamie. Can't you ever look at the bad side of things...like say...the bad side of world war 3?"

"Nope...that's how I keep my morale up. By being extremely optimistic."

"So, when are we being mobilized?" Mark asks.

"Oh...that's the thing...you have a special mission." Emanuel saya.

"What are you talking about general?" You ask in surprise.

"There is an underground research facility...somewhere in the pacific, just south of Hawaii." General Emanuel says. "They have been working on a classified experiment that we cannot allow to fall into hands of any not the invaders should this debacle escalate. Most of the scientists have already been evacuated, but there is a small group of scientists still stuck on that island and purging the data banks of all the information and trying to disable the experiment. The problem is, there is a fleet of Russian ships heading there right now. And this isn't no mini Russian fleet either. We've got two Udaloy-class destroyers, four Sovremmeny-class destroyers, and the bloody Pyotr Velikiy, a freaking Battlecruiser and flagship of the Northern fleet! That fleet is heading to that island right now, and if this war escalates, they'll tear a new asshole into that base. We need you to secure those scientists, and get hen the hell off of that island before that fleet rains hellfire on that facility."

"A four person squad...going up against a seven fleet naval fleet that can take out while and submarine's from miles away...what could possibly go wrong?" Mark asks sarcastically.

"A lot of things...look. Just get them the hell off that island alright? There is a helicopter waiting to transport you to the USS Nimitz. It'll bring you towards the island where you'll be brought by gunboat. Understood?" Emanuel asks to which you nod in response. "Good. Get your asses out there now...and try not to die. You are dismissed."

Your squad saluted before heading out of the facility and towards the barracks to get all your gear ready.

"Should I bring my M24?" Jamie asked. "I might be able to snipe the admiral of the enemy fleet."

"We could always use a sniper...but bring the m4's as well." You say as you doing your rifle over your shoulder. As soon as your entire squad is ready, you head out to the helipad where a Chinook is waiting.

"Staff Sergeant. We're ready." The pilot says as you and your three mates step into the helicopter. "We'll bring you to the carrier, but after that its hostile territory."

* * *

"There it is. Carmen island..." You say as the gunboat approaches the island. You have been informed that the Russian fleet doesn't arrive for another three hours giving you, hopefully, plenty of time to get the remaining scientists out and away. The boat approaches a small pier about half a mile from the base entrance.

"Uh...did the general tell your what type of base this is?" Marie asks.

"No. He said its classified." You answer.

"Yeah...no shit." Jamie answers. The base...or research institute...or whatever the hell it was, was one of the strangest places you have ever seen, to the point that you were wondering how the media hadn't picked up on this yet. There were massive antenna arrays everywhere, and a massive spire heading straight up from the center of the island and extending at least a thousand feet into the air. It resembled something from a science fiction movie, and to make it all weirder, the entire island seemed to he shrouded in clouds and fog.

"Are you sure he isn't sending us to some sort of, experiment?" Mark asks.

"If he is, my M249 shall riddle 'em with holes." Jamie laughs as he pulls out a Light machine gun from his backpack.

"How the help did you fit that in there?" Marie asks with a quirked brow to which he shrugs as he loads it with a drum of ammunition and arms it.

"Put the bloody safety on before you take someone's eye out..." You say to him.

"Or their head..." Mark mutters.

"Alright...get off...and try to come back alive." The naval officer says to you.

"I thought there's no enemies here yet." Mark says.

"I know...that's why." The officer says as he turns the boat round and heads off to the fleet. The four of you continue on the rough route up the slope and towards the peak of the mountain where you come across a small checkpoint which was completely abandoned, not that you were surprised. You come across the entrance of the facility which is located in the side of the mountain and has, what appears to he, an airlock.

"What's with all the security measures and airlocks here?" Jamie asks.

"They're probably trying to keep people out..." You answer as you press the intercom and wave at the camera.

"Or keep something in..." Mark says creepily.

"Please don't start acting like retards." Marie tells the two of them. You watch as the airlock door opens. The four of you step inside before the door shut a with a hiss and the other door opens.

"Aah...welcome to the facility. I'm Professor Gordon. I'm the...um...head scientist here. If I may ask, when is the rest of the team arriving?"

The four of you look at each other before looking back at the professor.

"We're the escorts. Just us." You say to his surprise.

"Wait...you're the only ones here to save us?" He asks in shock. "Are they mad? Four people! There's a fleet heading here right now and they're going to attack us...and they send four soldiers!"

"Whoa...the fleet won't attack unless..."

"Russia has just declared war on USA!" The scientist yells as he points to the radio. We were just informed."

"Oh...shit..." Mark mutters.

"Exactly...god...come on! We've got to hurry!" Gordon says as he runs down the stairs towards the deeper part of the facility. You quickly follow suit, barely able to catch up with him since he's running so fast. You eventually come across a large, reinforced steel, door that he opened with his key card.

"So what is this facility?" You ask.

"This is Carmen III! It...it experiments with quantum physics and ways to manipulate them." Gordon answers as the four of you enter a room filled with only two other scientists.

"Wait! There's only three of you?" Mark asks.

"Yes. The rest ran away earlier on and we're stuck here trying to remove all trace of these experiments."

"Experiments? What experiments?" Mark asks.

"The ones on the quantum physics!"

"Quantum who?" Jamie asks causing the scientist to sigh.

"Never mind." Gordon mutters as he crosses over to a control panel. You walk over to a large glass window and stare out of it, and what you see makes you, and the rest of your squad gape in shock. On the other side of the window is a massive ring with massive metal spires branching out of the top and bottom. There were massive electrical arcs spreading across the entire ring and the entire place. seemed to give off a blue glow.

"What...the hell...is that?" You ask the scientist.

"That is a tachyon generator." The scientist answers.

"It's a what?" Jamie asks with a quizzical look.

"It generates tachyons...um...faster than light particles."

"No no...nothing travels faster than light." You say.

"Wrong...think not sound...as a car. Light...is the jumbo jet above it. Tachyons, would be your fighter jets flying above that. Light is only another speed limit. Not a limitation." One of the scientists say. "I'm professor Redmond."

"Um...nice to meet you Redmond. I'm Y/N. This is Marie, Jamie, and Mark." You saunas you introduce your squad mates. You were about to say something else when suddenly, a massive explosion rips through the entire mountain and knock you all to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" You yell as you stand up again. You look to the monitors and what you see sends shivers down your spine. Less than a mile from the coast, is the Russian fleet, but they weren't supposed to arrive for at least three more hours.

"Oh...Shit!" Mark screams as he sees the fleet in front. "We're fucked! Were gonna die!"

"No were not!" You yell as you run over to the radio. You start calling for help while the three scientist resort to the surefire way of removing their data. They grab an Axe and start hacking away at the computers and burning all the files.

"That's more like it." Jamie mutters before slinging the MG next to his Sniper on his shoulder, and grabbing the m4 instead. "They're coming."

"What?" You ask as you look at him. He points to the monitors where you see several squads of Russian troops blowing out the airlock and streaming in. The explosion reverberates through the building, reminding you that hell was about to break loose any moment now.

"Uh...guys..." Marie says nervously as she looks out of the window and into the tachyon generator.

"What?" You ask as you aim your rifle at the door.

"Is...is that...thing...supposed to be glowing like that?"

You and the scientists turn around and look at the generator, just as virtually every alarm went off in the control room. You can see Gordon staring at it in shock for a few seconds before screaming out, "SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Sir! Its not responding!" One of the scientists say. "Its starting to emit..."

An explosion sets your mind back to the task at hand as you turn around...and just in time as well. You quickly fire at an inbound enemy soldier, killing him instantly before ducking behind a control panel as several enemy soldiers shot back. You grab a grenade and throw it, only for it to be thrown back. You quickly grabb the grenade, and threw it in any direction but your place...only realizing at the last moment where you had thrown it. You hear the window shatter, followed by an explosion...followed by all the gunfire seizing and one of the weirdest sounds you have ever heard. It sounded like a low humming noise that's slowly got louder, and higher pitched. You watched as the room was bathed in bright blue light, and every console in the room started blinking like mad.

Suddenly...everything went quiet.

That's when it happened. You have no idea what exactly occurred. There was a blinding flash of blue light, a massive, high pitched boom, screams and then...weightlessness. It felt like you were floating on water. You try to grasp at anything, but every sense in your body failed as you feel yourself being pulled backwards, as if you were in the sea and a wave was pulling you out. Suddenly, you were yanked with such force that it felt as if someone had attached you to a jet and took off..

...and then darkness took over.

You were unaware that at that moment, every single electrical device in the world shut off, as the entire planet lit up with aurora.

* * *

"Uh...what happened?" You mumble as you sign up and shake your head. You wait for your eyesight to adjust for a few seconds before looking in front of you. You are greeted with an astonishing sight. Instead of seeing the walled complex, you are surrounded by what appear to be fir trees and grassy ground. You stand up carefully, bring on to a tree for support from the dizziness, before staring at your surroundings in disbelief. You appeared to he on some sort of hill. You looked in front of you and saw a large valley, and hills on the other side. To the north was a massive mountain and to the south, the valley disappeared behind the hills.

"Where...am I?" You ask yourself. You look around and see your gear lying several feet away from you, yet there is absolutely no sign of the rest of your squad whatsoever. "Marie! Mark! Jamie! Hello?"

You look around you listening for a response but all you here is the birds and the gentle breeze of the wind. You run over to your backpack and lull out your radio.

"This is Staff Sergeant Y/N to any units within range. Can anyone read me? I repeat, can anyone read me?" You listen closely but here nothing but static in response. You try shifting the channels to the international emergency frequency. "This is Staff Sergeant Y/N broadcasting on the Emergency Broadcast Frequency. Can anyone copy? Over."

You sigh when all you here is still static. You put the radio down, your mind racing with questions that you have no idea how to answer. The most prominent one is, where the hell were you. The second was simply, how the hell?

You pick up your backpack and place it on your back before picking up your m4 and arming it. You know that by default you're not supposed to arm your weapon unless a threat is detected, but you have no idea where you and and for all you know, you could be in hostile territory. You cautiously make your way down the slope and towards the valley floor below in then hopes of finding a stream that you could follow, or maybe a hut. If these were mountains, then there could possibly be an antenna array hidden somewhere that you could use to connect to military comms. But your first priority was to find the rest of your squad.

"Hello?" You call out and listen for a response. You continue to head down the slope. You see a high hill on the other side of the valley that could give you a strategic view of the surrounding area, since the side you were on was too steep to traverse. You jumped off of an outcrop and land on a flat patch of land and are about to walk to your left, but something catches your eye.

You see a backpack on the ground near one of the trees and immediately recognize it as belonging to Jamie.

"Jamie!" You shout as you ran forward into the dense shrub. "Jamie!"

"Huh...what's going on?" Came a mumble from behind you. You drop your pack and run over to your fallen comrade and help him up. "Shit...Staff Sergeant? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Are you injured?" You ask.

"No staff Sergeant."

"Shit..just call me by my name. Were not in the base." You say as you hand him his backpack and then grab your.

"Where's Marie and mark? Where's the science twats?"

"I have no idea." You say as you scour the surroundings for any sign of them. You knew the rest must be nearby if one of them was within range of you. "Come on. Let's head to the valley down there."

"Oh good. At least my sniper and MG is still here." Jamie says as he puts on his backpack and loads the MG.

"Where's your assault rifle?" You ask.

"On my shoulder...but until we find out where we are...are using this." Jamie said as he held up the m249. The two of you head down until you come to the base of the valley and the stream that was running down it. You sniff the best we before drinking some of it.

"The water's safe."

"How do you know the ruskies haven't put some sort of chemical agent in it?" Jamie asks as he inspects the water.

"Well, I'm not dead yet so I guess that is a good sign." You laugh as you start to cross the stream, Jamie guarding your flanks. You look upstream to see it is running from the very large mountain in the distance. You can see the stream widening out as it heads downstream but for the mean time, you needed to find the rest of your squad first.

"Hey...did you manage to establish comms with anyone?"

"No. Its all static. Maybe the valley is interfering with it." You say as you pick out your PDA.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"Don't know." You look at your PDA and are surprised to find it flashing 'No GPS Signal Detected'. "I thought this wasn't supposed to be affected by valleys and mountains.

"Aah...you know about the military stuff. That shit always keeps breaking." Jamie says as he pulls out his phone and checks it. "Meh. No signal either."

"Come on. Let's just try to find the others before nightfall."

_30 minutes later..._

You have finally managed to reach the top of the hill, but it did absolutely nothing to help you answer where you were.

"This doesn't look like Hawaii. Damn, the only I've seen those trees and this type of place is in Canada or northern Europe." Jamie tells you as he looks around. "If were in Canada...we might need to use smoke signals to communicate."

"Stop messing around. Try the comms again." You tell him. You walk to the edge of the hill while he tries to contact base command again. You look down the slope to see if there are any forms of civilization, but you see none.

Where the hell were you?!

"Don't move!" Came a female voice that you know all too well. "Slowly turn around...wait...Staff Sergeant? Holy cow...where the hell were you?!"

You turn around to find Marie and mark, along with a scientist, standing in the bushes. They all emerge and run over to you and Jamie in relief that they aren't the only ones alive.

"Thank god. I though we were the only two here." Jamie says in relief as he packs his radio away. "Y/N. I still couldn't get any comms."

You turn to the scientist and walk towards him.

Suddenly, you heard a scream.

* * *

"Anna...can you please stop fidgeting!" Elsa groaned as her sister smacked her in the face with her elbow again.

"Sorry...but since the cushions were removed, its not very comfortable." Anna said before accidently sitting on Elsa's lap.

"Anna! You're heavy." Elsa said as she pushed her sister off.

"Elsa! Anna! If you two don't stop groaning, I'll chuck you both out myself." Idun warned. Anna sat down with a roll of her eyes just as the carriage came to a stop.

"We can't be there already..." Agdar commented as he reached for the door, but it flew open first.

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YA HEADS OFF!"

The four of them gasped as a rifle wielding bandit aimed his rifle at them. The other door opened to reveal a crossbow wielding one aiming his bow at them as well.

"We know who you are your majesty. We also know how much you have." The other bandit sneered.

"We're commandeering this carriage." One said from the front as the other two began to tie to the royal family.

"One sliver of ice...and I'll blast your head off witch." The rifle wielder said as he aimed his rifle at the queens head.

"You will not get away with this." Agdar growled.

"Oh...but we already have." He laughed as they dragged the four of then towards their camp, located a few hundred feet away.

"Well, well. What have we got here? The bandit leader asked. "Oh...you've done good men. We'll be a lot richer after this. But do ensure that the witch queen doesn't use her powers."

"You wait till I..."

"Sir...we found a girl trespassing..." A bandit said as he dragged a struggling girl towards them.

"Er...what the hell is she wearing?" The bandit leader asks. The girl was wearing a long white coat with pockets at the top and bottom.

"Who cares...this is a pretty one here." A bandit says as he strokes her face. She responds by hitting him in the face before kicking him in the privates. Several of the bandits laugh as the other bandit collapses to the ground in pain. The one on the ground quickly got up and struck her across the face.

"You bitch!" He growled. The woman quickly screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Shit! Shut her up!" The leader ordered as a bandit grabed some cloth and ties it around her mouth. "Toss her with the others."

"Relax sir. There's no one out here to hear her scream..."

* * *

"Y/N! Did you hear that?" Marie asks as she drew her weapon. You nod in response as you look in the direction of the scream.

"That sounded like Claire!" Gordon said with wide eyes. "She is one of the scientists that was in the lab with us."

You quickly start running down the hill with the others towards where you heard the scream emanate from. As you approached the general area, you see a carriage parked in the middle of the dirt road.

"Er...I haven't seen one of those for a while." Mark says as the four of you and the scientist walk by it.

"Y/N! Look!" Marie says as she poi it's to the front. You see a wooden house like structure surrounded by a tall wooden fence situated near a clearing. Within that clearing, there are more than two dozen men wearing black cloaks and hood. You pull out your binoculars and analyze the farm. There appears to be five people tied up in the back, and upon closer inspection, you notice one of them is wearing a lab coat, which you immediately identify as the female scientist you saw in the lab. There are four others, all dressed in...clothing that you hadn't seen except in the movies or royalty and stuff.

"Er...Y/N...are those...bandits...using swords and crossbows?" Mark asks with a puzzled look as he looks at you. You check the bandits and are shocked to find that he was right. They were armed with freaking swords, daggers, and bloody crossbows...and not the carbon fiber ones, but wooden ones that looked like something from an medieval movie.

"You're kidding right?" Jamie asks as he takes Mark's binoculars and looks. "Holy shit...they are. What the heck? Do they think they're still in the 17th century or something?"

"Mark. Options?" You ask.

"Er...well, we have 30 men armed with...18th century weaponry..." Mark starts.

"Holy cow. One of them has a rifle. The last time I saw that was in that movie about the american civil war." Jamie laughed as Marie grabbed the binoculars and looked for herself.

"...and we have assault rifles, machine guns...and grenade launchers. We could taken them out with the sniper...but...I think it'll be easier to go in brute force style." Marl said causing Jamie to nod in approval.

"I can do that." Jamie laughed.

"Are you sire this isn't some sort of trick?" Marie asked.

"Look at them...they're technologically retarded. There isn't a single shred of a rifle or radio there. God, they're probably still working by candlelight as well." Jamie chuckled.

"Okay. Be careful team. We still don't know whether this is some sort of trick...not to mention that we have no idea where we are. Be on high alert." You say. The four of you quietly make your way to the edge of the treeline till you're several hundred feet from the camp.

"What's the range of a crossbow?" Mark asks.

"About a hundred feet." Jamie replies. "Our m4's are up to 500 feet so..."

"...fire?" Marie asks you.

"Be careful...and fire."

"FIRE!" Jamie yells as he pulls out his MG and lays hell down on the bandits.

* * *

"What do you think witch...500000 for your foul blood?" The leader asks with a smirk.

"FIRE!"

"What the hell was that?"

Suddenly, a massive spray of bullets came out of nowhere, leveling every bandit stationed by the gate while the other scream and ran inside.

"Holy fuck!" The leader screams as he grabs his rifle and loads it. They watch as eighteen bandits are killed in three seconds flat. Anna, Elsa, Agdar and Idun watch in shock as bandit after bandit was shot by a invisible attacker, blood spraying everywhere, the entire walls riddled with holes.

A few seconds later, and the firing stops. The bandit leader and his mate look at the devastation in front of them in horror. Every bandit, except them two, was lying in a pool of their own blood.

They all look up to see five shadows approaching through the gate revealing four men dressed in weird, bulky, green uniforms with multiple shades of green and brown, all carrying backpacks and holding objects that bared resemblance to a gun, but didn't look anything like their weapons, and another guy wearing a similar coat to the woman.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Jamie." Marie says from next to you as you enter the camp riddled with bullet holes and dead bodies. "You really are a psycho."

"No one fucks with the Army!" Jamie yells as he fires a shot into the air. He gasped when he saw several bandits move in the hut and quickly empties thirty rounds into it, three bodies falling out on the ground a second later, despite the fact that there was two inches of wood between them.

"Will you calm the hell down!" You order to Jamie who sniggers, before reloading his MG. You look to the side to see seven people staring at you, their mouths hanging open agape. "Oh...hey. Um...you should like...release those five...because..well...look around."

You can see the two remaining bandits shaking in fear, which gives you a sense of amusement, as they drop their weapons and hurriedly untie the prisoners.

"Yo...shall we kill them?" Jamie asks.

"Nah... Conserve your ammo till we can find some more." You say. You watch as the bandit unties the Claire, who immediately runs over to Gordon.

"Please...don't hurt us...we'll...give you...money..." The bandit leader says.

"Oh Christ..." Jamie laughs as he notices the leader's pants have become wet.

"Yeah..no...you have ten seconds to run...like...run as fast as you can..."

"Yeah...or your brains will be decorating these fences!" Jaime states as he grabs his assault rifle and aims at them. The bandits scream before running out of the camp and into the woods, leaving you three laughing.

"Sir...I can still take them with my sniper if you want." Jamie says as he gestures to the m24. You shake your head before turning back to Gordon

"Right...You're Gordon right?" You ask as you walk over to the scientist who nods in response. "Right...what was I supposed to ask back there...oh yeah...what...the hell, was that thing...and what happened?"

The four of you look at the scientist who seems reluctant to share anything.

"Look Gordon. I highly doubt that classified means anything if no one finds out." You say to him. Gordon contemplates for a second before nodding.

"Okay...I'll tell you what I know. The device...that you saw in the room. That was a tachyon generator. It, creates a form of subatomic particle known as a tachyon which travels at a higher velocity than that of the standard photon of the electromagnetic spectrum. As a result, we had the hypothesis that a faster than light particle, could cause unobservable effects in the quantum..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jamie asked with a raised brow. "We don't speak nerd! Speak bloody English!"

"I am! Time is observed by reference frames, which we identify when light hits our or eyes and our brain develops them into our sight. Its how we know how much time has gone by, because photons travel at a finite speed."

"I don't understand the shit coming out of your mouth!" Jamie shouts.

"Jamie! Enough! Can you please make it a little easier to understand."

"Fine...um...okay...take this for example. You know that that hill exists because you can see it right?"

"Yeah?" The four of you say.

"Well you can see it because light bounces off it...and into your eyes. Well, tachyons...are like light...but...they travel faster. Much faster than light does. So for example, let's say it take light ten seconds to reach you from that hill. Whereas, a tachyon takes only one second. Well, say a bomb explodes on that hill..."

"Now you're speaking our language." Jamie says causing you and Mark to snort.

"Well...when that bomb explodes, because it takes ten seconds...you won't see it until ten seconds after it happens. But, if you could see the tachyons, then you'll see it after one second. Now...that means, if you see in tachyons...and Jamie sees in standard light.. That mean that you'll be seeing the explosion, nine seconds before Jamie does. Now since an event doesn't occurred till we see it, and because time travels at the speed of light...that means...you are seeing it nine second before it actually happens in your place."

"Wait...what?" You ask.

"You're watching something happen before it actually happens, because tachyons travel faster than light...and time, moves at the speed of light. Now with that theory, we can assume that an object moving at the speed of a tachyon, would arrive before it would if it was moving at light. So...what I'm saying is...a tachyon can move through more time frames per second...than light can. And since we judge time by light...it means, that..."

"You're receiving the event before it ever happens..." You complete as your eyes widen.

"Exactly...meaning...the event...through tachyons...had traveled back in time."

At that point, the four of you gasped st the scientist in shock, unable to process anymore.

"That tachyon generator, was supposed to give us the ability to send...objects back in time."

"Wait...TIME TRAVEL?" Jamie asks in shock. The scientist nods in response.

"My god..." Mark gasps.

"Thas why the government didn't want that facility to fall into the enemy's hands. Can you imagine what the enemy could do with time travel?"

"Wait...so what happened?" You ask. "Why did it explode?"

"Well...um...Y/N did toss a grenade into it." Gordon said.

"It looked damn well like it was about to explode before that." Jamie muttered.

"Okay...so...time travel? And you're sure about this?" You ask.

"Um..well...mostly...but we would need to find out what year we are in..." Gordon said.

"Okay...let's just ask someone." Jamie said.

"Hmm...they seem to be a little too dead to talk to." Marie said as she looked at then numerous bodies on the ground.

"Well...we've still got the four with their mouth open, staring right at us." Jamie said as he pointed to the Arendellian royal family. You turn around to see the three women, and man, glancing at each other before looking at you, an expression of shock and fear still on their faces.

"Here...let me..."

"No Jamie...I'll do it." You say as you push your trigger happy squad mate back. You walk over to the royal family, oblivious to the small patch of ice on the ground or the drop in temperature. "Um..hey. I'm staff Sergeant Y/N. Do you...uh...speak English?"

You watch as the blonde looks at the redhead before they both nod in response.

"We do..." The redhead responds.

"Um...okay...curious question...what date is it?" You ask.

"24th of May." The redhead replies.

"Okay...and...what year?" You ask, trying not to sound like a total fool.

"Um...1776." The blonde one says this time. You open your mouth to say something but close it again as the date registers in your mind.

"Please tell me its 2014! Or 2012! Or 1973!" Jamie calls out to you. You nod in thanks o the girls before walking back to your squad and the scientists. "And the date is..."

"May 24th, 1776." You answer.

"Oh...1776..." Jamie says with a dry laugh before turning around. "1776...so...some scientists...sent us to 1776...not freaking out...not freaking out...I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gordon and Claire screamed as Jamie lunges at them, only being helped when you decide to pull Jamie back at the last second.

"Calm down Jamie!" You shout.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when we're stuck in 1776! How the fuck am I supposed to stream Netflix in the 18th century?! I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL YOU!" Jamie screams as he tried to grab Gordon. You quickly push him back and stare him in the eyes.

"Listen! No one had any idea that such a thing would be possible! It's not there fault!" You state.

"Oh..not course...because the machine designed and built itself like a terminator..." Jamie laughs. "I can't believe that were stuck in the same time period as Henry VIII and bloody Joan of arc."

"Joan of arc was from long before..." Claire saya but you shot her a 'don't' look.

"Listen...the best we can do now is stay calm and think of a way to get back home." You say to Jamie as you put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He sighs before moving away, you turning back to the scientists.

"Do you have any idea how to get back?" You ask Gordon.

"I...I really have no idea." Gordon replies.

"Well, surely you can build another one of those things..." Jamie saya.

"How? Half the materials I that don't even exist commercially in our time, let alone the mid 18th century!"

"Great...just great. At least it'll be hilarious on my gravestone when I die two centuries before I'm born." Jamie saya with a harsh laugh. You with before looking at Marie who gives you a 'now what?' look.

"I...I don't really know..." You turn to the four people behind you who are still staring st you in shock and awe. "Um...I'm guessing this is really freaking you four out..."

"I doubt it takes much to freak them out..." Jamie mutters as he looks at them.

"...but, we're not from...around here. I'm guessing you're not used to weird stuff like this." You laugh.

"Well..." The redhead says as she looks at the blonde who quirks her eyebrow at her. "Um...anyway...thanks for um...saving us."

"You're welcome." You reply with a smile.

"I'm...princess Anna of Arendelle by the way. This is my sister Queen Elsa, and my parents Agdar and Idun." Anna introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all...wait, you're royalty?"

"Yeah...the royal family of Arendelle."

"Aren-who?" Mark asked.

"Arendelle." Anna answers.

"Oh...I think I know that place. Doesn't Arendelle get dest..." Gordon is cut off as Marie slams her hand over his mouth.

"Well...um...I'm glad we could assist you here. Do you by any chance know where there is a place for travelers to stay at?"

"Preferably one that has seriously lax gun laws." Jamie adds causing Mark to laugh.

"Well...you could stay in our castle, you did save us after all." Anna says as she looks at her sister.

"Oh...no...we don't wish to intrude..."

"We insist. Its the least we can do." Anna tells you with a smile.

"Are you sure?" You ask to which both her and Elsa nods in response. "Thanks...really. Guys...we have a place to stay in Arendelle."

"Do they have LTE?" Jamie asks causing Marie to roll her eyes and Mark to laugh again.

"No...I don't think they do..." You reply with a smirk. "So...how far to your city?"

"Its around thirty minutes by carriage." Anna says, the smile on your face vanishing and being replaced with disappointment. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well...your carriage...is...the bandits destroyed it." You say.

"Oh come on!" Agdar groans along with Jamie.

"Its fifteen miles to Arendelle from here." Idun tells you.

"Well, looks like we're walking." Marie says as she picks up her rifle and walks to the gates of the camp. You all sigh as you look in the direction of the city, which is down the valley.

"Man...next time we go on one of these missions, were taking an Apache. At least we can blow everything up and fly at the same time." Jamie says as he stalks off towards where Marie is.

"Wait...did he just say fly?" Anna and Elsa asks you at the same time. You nod in response before following your squad and grouping together with the scientists and royals, and heading off in the direction of Arendelle.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

You can see the kingdom in the distance and are relieved. After all, you have been walking for more than two hours. The scientists look like they are about to drop dead, and despite their training, even your teams looks exhausted. The royals are fairing even worse.

"Are you alright?" You ask as you pull out a water bottle and offer it to the queen, the princess.

"Thanks." Elsa smiles as she takes it. "We're just not used to walking this far."

"Well they aren't." Agdar comments.

"What's that you've go there?" Idun asks Jamie who has pulled out his phone and earphones. You smirk knowing that the response would surely be hilarious.

"This? It's an android phone." Jamie answers.

"And, what's that?"

"A...uh...phone..." Jamie says.

"What's a phone?"

"Well...um...hey Gordon. Please explain to the brunette what a phone is."

"Well...a phone is a device that can communicate via electro..."

"Never mind..." Jamie interrupts. "No one will understand you..."

"Grr..."

"So what year are you from exactly?" Elsa asks you.

"2014." You answer causing them to gasp.

"Well you're a long way from home." Anna mumbles causing you to nod. "

"Hey Jamie...you better make the most of your music that you can. The minute the battery runs out, you're screwed." Marie says.

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of spare battery packs in my backpack, and if those run out, I'm sure the nerds can make a power plant or nuclear reactor nor something."

"Wait...a generator isn't too complex...can you make one?" You ask as you approach Gordon.

"Well...if we have the right materials,and the coil designs are..."

"It's a simple yes or no questions !" Jamie interrupts as the scientist growls at him.

"Well...yes." He says causing the four of you to gasp in glee. "But I would need certain things like copper and magnets and steel."

"Hey...um...queen Elsa right?" Jamie asks the blonde to which she nods. "Has Arendelle discovered copper yet?"

"Uh...Jamie. Copper's been around since ancient times." Marie says as you and Mark laugh.

"Yeah...but...you never know. How about magnets? Have they discovered magnets yet?"

"Yes...we have Jamie." Anna says with a laugh.

"Really? How about uranium?"

"Oh...we...don't really know that." Anna replies as you look at Jamie with a quirked brow.

"What?" Jamie laughs. "Its a legitimate question. These nerds could build a nuclear reactor..."

"Mark...what the hell are you doing?" You ask as you notice Mark lifting his phone into the air.

"Searching for a signal." He answers causing Marie to sigh.

"Bro...I don't think AT&T's coverage extends into the 18th century. We get shitty signal in our base as it is...and that's the modern world..." Jamie responds.

"And no mark...there is no WiFi either." You add noticing mark opening the WiFi panel on his phone.

"Well it's worth a try...OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT SIGNAL!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding." Mark laughs seeing the surprised, and hopeful, looks on your faces.

"Damn you mark!" Jamie growls as you reach the outskirts of Arendelle.

"Okay...just ignore the strange looks that the citizens will be giving you. Remember, they haven't seen our uniforms or weapons before...especially you jamie."

"Hey...if anyone looks at me funny, I'll erase their face."

"Please try not to kill of their citizens." Marie says as she points to the royal family. Your initial expectation of strange looks were far off. Everyone was staring at you as if you had three heads. They were mumbling and whispering to each other, pointing to the weapons you were holding and the backpacks and the uniform, to the point where people came out of their homes just to look at you. It felt slightly unnerving to see so many people staring at you strangely. You had to keep your eye on Jamie though who constantly kept putting a finger to the trigger of his gun...just in case.

"Your majesty. Your highness. We were worried sick when you never returned." The captain of the Arendellian guard said as he ran up to the queen and princes.. He then looked at the four of you and the scientists, the expression on his face clearly depicting what was running through his mind.

"Hey..." You greet.

"Uh..." The captain says as he takes a look at you uniforms and weapons.

"This is Y/N, Jamie, Mark, Marie...and...um...two scientists." Elsa introduced you to the captain. "They rescued us from the bandits."

"Really? Well, I guess that we're indebted to you for saving our monarchs." The captain said as he shook your hand. "So, what kingdom are you from. I have never seen...anything like what you're holding and wearing before."

"We're not from around here. Let's just leave it at that." You say with a smile.

"Kai. Gerda. Please get six guest rooms ready as they will be guests in our castle until further notice." Elsa says causing several of the guards to look at each other.

"Y/N. I think there's more firepower in Jamie's backpack that there is in this entire kingdom." Mark comments as he points at the crossbows and rifles of the guards.

"Don't tell Jamie that." You laugh.

"This way." Anna says as the royal family walks into the castle. The six of you were about to follow in but the guards stop you near the entrance.

"Sorry. But, weapons are not allowed in the castle." The guard said.

"This ain't a weapon. It's a backscratcher."

You all laugh at Jamie's snide remark as the guards look at each other.

"Do you...mind showing us then...that that isn't a weapon?" The other guard asks.

"Sure...come here for a sec." Jamie says causing one of the guards to take a step back and put his hand on the crossbow. "Bro...word of advice...this is called an m249. It fires 725 rounds per minute. Each is a 45mm round that causes ten times more damage than your rifle rounds. In one minute, I can fire more bullets than you have rifles in this entire kingdom, meaning I can level this entire courtyard in five seconds flat. I leveled a bandit camp of 25 men in five seconds...I'm not afraid to try it here...so get your pissing hands of my gun...before I splatter your brains on this wall."

The guards gape in shock as one picked up their rifle. You have no idea whether to laugh or stop this. You opt to choose the latter.

"Guys. He's kidding. But I'm sorry to say that we can't part from these weapons. If we were using your weapons...sure. But with these...I'm afraid not." You say to the guard.

"Point that peashooter somewhere else...not that it would do any good." Jamie laughed as he tapped his chest. "Bulletproof armor. Neither your rifles nor crossbows shall do shit against this."

"Jamie! Enough!" You growl.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asks as she and Elsa approach the door.

"Yeah. These retards want our weapons. You can have my guns when I'm dead." Jamie growls.

"Guards...enough. Let them pass." Elsa orders.

"How about their weapons?" A guard asks.

"It's alright. They aren't going to pose any problems...are they?" Elsa asks to which you shake your head...and kick Jamie in the side when he mocks contemplating the question. You all walk into the castle, the guards staring at you with fearful and concerned looks.

"You see...we always win bitch!" Jamie whispered to the guard causing him to back away.

"This way." Elsa says as she leads you upstairs. She shows you to six rooms side by side, one for each of you.

"Thank you your majesty." You say.

"Please...just call me Elsa." Elsa says as she smiles at you. "And...if there is anything you need at all, Kai and Gerda will he here to help."

"Really? Do you have DSL?" Jamie asks Kai.

"Er...I don't think so..." Kai responds with a quirked brow.

"Seriously?" Marie asks Jamie.

"It was worth a try." Jamie says as he enters his room and shuts it.

"Thank you for everything that you're doing." You say to Elsa. "People like you aren't common in our world."

"Thanks." Elsa says with a smile. "Um...well, if you need anything, you know who to ask. Um...hold on...there is one other thing. I know you only just got here...but I can see that you're militarized in nature. There are...um..."

"There is what?" You ask.

"Well...at the moment...we some problems that are...military in nature, and I was asking if you could help...us. I can understand if you don't..."

"Relax. We'll be glad. You've given us a place to stay so it's only tight that we return the favor."

"Well...we're the ones returning the favor since you save us..."

"Yeah...but I'm pretty sure Jamie would kill me if I decline an offer that allows him to spray bullets everywhere. Don't worry...even though he goes out online sometimes, he a threat to friends." You say to reassure Elsa.

"That's good to know. I would love to know more about you six and...where you come from. Its not every day someone from the future visits us...and maybe I could tell you a few things about Arendelle and me as well." Elsa says as she glances at her hands. "Dinner is in a few hours. We would be honored if you could join us."

"Of course Elsa. Thank you again..." You say as you enter the room and shut the door. You lay your stuff down on the bed and sit down. The mattresses are a lot softer than the rock like ones you have back at camp, and whereas this room occupies one person, in camp, nearly fifty would fit in a room of equal size. You walk towards the window and stare outside, at the horses and the guards wielding weapons that you call toys in the modern era. This was going to be a few hard days at first...both for you and your squad, as well as the others.

I mean, no internet, no Facebook, no communication, no electricity. Good god how would you survive. Luckily, the scientists were knowledgeable in his to construct a generator, so hopefully if you get the parts, you could solve the no electric problem.

Now...the only thing concerning you was how to get back home, aid how would Arendelle react to your presence. Hopefully, not hostile...though that wouldn't be such a wise idea since you could make short work of them.

_*"Hey Y/N? You there? At least the radios work."*_

You walk over to the radio and respond to Marie's call.

_*"That's good to know. At least we can communicate from distances still. I would hate to send messages by horse. If the scientists can get a generator built and working...that would be excellent."*_

_*"Well let's hope for the best. Marie out..."*_

You put the radio down as you hear a knock at the door. You walk over to it and are surprised to find Gordon at your door.

"Um...hey...what's up?" You ask as you let him in. He seemed slightly trouble. Then again, you're in the 18th century. Who wouldn't.

"Um...I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to worry too much." Gordon said.

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well...you know that the tachyon generator brought us here right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well um...there's a possibility that...it may not have only brought us six here."

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Well...the energy of a tachyon doesn't disperse with range. The wave does, but not the energy. Now, the energy emitted was around 238GeV which explains why we were transferred 238 years in the past...but...the radius of the wave was...not limited to our room."

"What are you saying?"

"There's a possibility, that it may have brought...more than just us." Gordon says as he places a small satchel on your bed. You recognize the emblem immediately, and your hair stood on end.

The emblem...was that of the Russian spetsnaz.

* * *

**After analyzing my stories and other stories, I have found out that submitting chapters that are 20k words long isn't a very...good idea. It appears that people are less reluctant to read something that's longer than some entire stories out there if its all placed in one massive chunk. Well, the same for me too. I would be more reluctant to read a chapter that's 24k words long than say, three 8k word long chapters. **

**Also...this is the last reader story I'll be writing for a while after this. This will be either 3 or 4 parts long. I do hope you like this. I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible, but since I'm a male, it might be lightly more on the masculine side.**

**So, Arendelle, with a queen of ice and snow, a princess like Anna, a modern day military squad with a trigger happy, MG wielding maniac, a bunch of scientists from quantum and nuclear physics, all in the world of frozen. Nothing could possibly go wrong there...**

**I may have got certain facts about the US ranking wrong (not sure if privates can have MG's and snipers), but I'm doing my best. Also this isn't an Elsa x Reader...by default...but...depending how you look at it...it could be...it depends on how you look at it.**

**Also...I've got important news...**

**Disney has confirmed...THEY'RE MAKING AN ANIMATED SHORT FOR FROZEN CALLED "FROZEN FEVER" DUE IN SPRING 2015!**

****Squeals in excitement****

**Check it out! Tangled had that animated short, Tangled ever after! now Frozen will have "Frozen Fever! **

****Screams again!****

**Spring 2015...that's what? 8 months...okay...8 months. I can last till then. Its only eight months...how hard can it be?**

**Anyway...hold on...lemme calm down...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm calm now...mostly. Anyway, any ideas for what you want to happen in the next chapter? I come on...princess Anna...around modern military tech...no harm there...**

**After this story...I'll start work on the Frozen/Brave Crossover and resume the normal one shots.**

**Until tomorrow or next day...Auf wiedersehen.**

**-TacticX**


	19. Rainy Days

"Morning already...maybe a few more hours..." Anna mumbled.

"Anna. Its time to get up."

"Uhuh...that's why you're head is covered with a pillow and your are eyes shut." Anna replied as she lifted the pillow off her sister. Elsa groaned before grabbing the pillow and shoving it over her head again. Anna rolled her eyes as she got out of bed, letting out a big yawn first, before heading over to the dresser and nearly falling asleep again.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Gerda screamed angrily, through the door, causing Elsa and Anna to jump awake. Anna groaned as she banged her head painfully on the dresser while her sister got up and fell onto the floor. "Now...for the...fifteenth time this morning...please wake up!"

"Why? Is there something important this morning?" Elsa called out with her eyes closed.

"No...but it's already nine and breakfast is being served...an hour ago." Gerda replied. "Now please wake up, unless you want me to return with a battering ram."

"Mm...Elsa can freeze the door...um...I mean, were coming." Anna mumbled back as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, while Gerda muttered something incoherent before walking away.

"That never ceases to amaze me." Elsa laughed weakly as she looked at her sister's bed head.

"Well...might as well get up now." Anna said as she stood up and stretched before walking towards the windows. "I was thinking, since you've got no work today and most of the castle staff are on vacation, that we could go..."

_Crash! Boom!_

As Anna opened the curtains, she was met with blackened skies and torrential rainfall. The trees were blowing wildly all over the place and the water was starting to wash into the town, parts of the town already, seemingly, flooded. That didn't stop some citizens though who seemed to actually be enjoying the chaotic weather.

"You were saying?" Elsa asked as she peered past her sister and looked out of the window.

"Never mind." The princess muttered as she walked back to the dresser and slumped into it. Elsa stood up and shuffled towards the same window and watched the storm unfold in front of her while Anna resisted the urge to scream. Three weeks she had been planing to go camping, and the weather gods decided to pull this stunt on the very day.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked. She had no idea why she asked that, but she knew that if there was one thing Anna hated most, it was storms. Not because of the weather, since Anna more than enjoyed standing in the rain, and getting a cold, or standing in the snow, and getting frostbite, but because of the lack of things to do when the rain was pouring this heavily.

"I suppose we can find something." Anna muttered as she brushed her hair forcefully, not caring about the pain since she was too intent of thinking of something to do. She had always associated storms with displeasure. The last storm that hit, she had to abandon her trip to the orphanage, the storm before that, ended up disrupting the arrival of chocolate for a week. The storm before that, killed...actually, stranded, their parents on an island, and the storm before that, ended up giving her a light case of pneumonia. If there was one thing Anna hated more than boredom...it was storms...which kinda led to boredom actually. So it was a double blow.

"Come on. Let's have breakfast first." Elsa said as she put on an ice dress, which she had the tendency of doing when she had no meeting. Anna wore a simple green gown, before the two sisters left towards the dining room. There were nearly no servants in the castle, either due to vacation, or the storm. Kai and Gerda were still present since they didn't bother with unnecessary stuff like a vacation, and the guards were on duty, but apart from them, the castle was even more empty than when Agdar let all the staff go fourteen years ago.

"Hey girls. I'm guessing the storm woke you up." Agdar said as Anna and Elsa entered the dining room.

"Well...it sounded like one." Anna giggled as she watched Gerda pass by them.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" Agdar asked causing the girls to freeze.

"Um...well...going out isn't an option I guess." Anna said.

"And there are no meeting for today either." Elsa mumbled.

"Maybe we can build a snowman?" Anna asked her sister.

"Again?"

"Oh yeah...we did that last night...and the night before...and the night before...and the..."

"Okay Anna. We get it." Idun said as she sat down next to her husband. "Why don't you two play some games then?"

"Like what?" Anna and Elsa asked in unison.

"Hide and seek?"

"Nah." The sisters said in unison.

"Chess?"

"Nah."

"Sardines?"

"Nah."

"Tag?"

"Nah."

"Can you stop saying nah."

"No."

Idun sighed as she grabbed some toast from the plate in front.

"Hmm...I might have a solution." Agdar said with a grin. "How about, we spend the day doing something as a family?"

"Nah!" The three women said in unison causing Agdar to face palm.

"Come on...we each choose one activity or something...and the whole family has to partake in it, regardless? What do you say? And whoever is the next to say nah, I'll strangle."

"Um...well...that could be mildly interesting." Anna said as she played with her hot chocolate. "What do you think Elsa?"

"Well, as long as Anna's activity goes last, I guess we could give it a try." Elsa said.

"Alright then...so...who goes first?"

"I'll do it." Idun said as she pushed her plate away and thought of an activity for the whole family."

* * *

"Cooking? Are you serious?" Agdar, Anna, and Elsa asked in unison as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. There's nothing else I can think off and I do have good cooking skills." Idun admitted as the chefs stared at the royal family, a thousand visions of destruction rushing through their minds.

"I never really thought of you as a chef." Agdar said.

"Honey...you've tried my dishes before..."

"I know..." Agdar added causing Idun to frown at him.

"Um...so...what are we making?" Anna asked as she grabbed a frying pan and twirled it around, nearly hitting her sister in the face with it.

"Well..." Idun started as she snatched the pan from her daughter's hands. "Maybe we could make a cake? It is your father's birthday in a few days time."

"I would honestly have the chefs be the one to make the cake." Agdar muttered to Elsa causing her to laugh.

"Well what are you two standing around for? Come on!" Idun said as she pulled out a baking pan. Anna went near the oven and grabbed the matches, only to have them snatched out of her hand by her father.

"Go help your sister. I'll handle the oven...and anything else that is dangerous with the princess around." Agdar said causing Anna to growl.

"What kind of cake are we making? Elsa asked.

"A...chocolate cake?" Idun said with a shrug of her shoulders as she placed some ingredients on the table. Anna picked up one of the ingredients and looked it over.

"Sugar." Anna read as she placed it aside with some other condiments.

"Right. That should be all. Anna, could you please go and get the flour." Idun ordered. Anna and Elsa walked over to the cabinets and searched for the flour, where she found it on the top shelf.

"I can't reach it...can you make an ice staircase?"

"There's a stool right there." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh wait...I think...I can...reach it..." Anna said as she jumped up and tried to grab the bag of flour.

"Anna...be care...AAH! OOF!"

Idun and Agdar looked up to see Anna stifling her laughter and Elsa covered head to take in flour, glaring at her sister.

"Here we go." Agdar muttered as Elsa tried to dump Anna in snow. Idun shook her head as she walked over, grabbed the girls by their collars and pushed them towards the table, and grabbed another bag of flour.

"Right...if were all ready...I need you two to mix this." Idun ordered as she handed the girls some eggs and the flour.

"Mix it how?" Elsa asked.

"I need you to separate the egg whites, and then mix it with the flour. That shouldn't be hard, right?"

Anna picked up one of the eggs, and hit it on the side of the bowl, a little too forcefully, as the egg completely broke and the insides fell on the tabletop and Elsa's hand.

"Anna!" Elsa whined disgustedly as she shook the sticky liquid off her hand. "Let me do that. You can do the mixing."

Anna watched as her sister cracked the eggs into the bowl. She grabbed the bag of flour Idun had given to them and opened it, before scooping a cup of it out and pouring it into another bowl till the quantity was correct.

"Um Elsa? I think the shells..."

"I know." Elsa grumbled as she picked out the shells from inside the mixture.

"There's still a few left." Anna commented.

"I'm sure no one will notice." Elsa said as she gestured for Anna to put the flour in. She grabbed the flour, and poured the whole mixture in, before grabbing a whisk and beginning to whisk.

"Maybe we could make a snowman that can do this for us." Anna said with a grin.

"Girls...is that mixture ready yet?" Idun asked as she finished preparing the baking tray.

"Nearly." Anna replied as she whisked the mixture a few more times.

"Okay...can you please add some sugar." Idun said as she walked over and put a pan on the wooden stove, Agdar lighting the wood beneath it. Anna grabbed the grainy white substance and packed several heaping tablespoons into the mixture before handing it to her mother.

"Uh...Anna...is this what you out in there?" Elsa asked wearily as she held up the small shaker.

"Yep." Anna said with a smile as she sat back down. "Six tablespoons of sugar."

"This is salt Anna." Elsa said. Anna looked at Elsa in surprise before grabbing the shaker and gasping in surprise. She gulped as she looked at her mother who was busy pouring several ingredients into the mixture, and then sticking it into the oven.

"We say nothing about this...okay?" Anna told her sister who nodded in response as they placed the shaker beneath the table where it could not be seen.

"Now what?" Agdar asked as he placed the matches down.

"Now..we wait for forty minutes." Idun said happily as she sat down.

"We have to wait?" Anna asked in surprise as her stomach growled.

"Well...yeah."

"Oh come on..."

"What were you expecting? Some kind of magic oven that can make food cook in seconds?" Idun asked.

"Well..." Anna said with a shrug, to which Idun raised an eyebrow while Agdar snickered in the background. "I can't wait forty minutes so I'm going to make some ice cream."

"And just where are you going to get ice from?" Idun asked.

"From the world's greatest ice machine!" Anna laughed as she gestured to her sister.

"I would freeze you if I wasn't so flattered." Elsa said with a hint of sarcasm. With flick of her hand, she made a bowlful of ice appear in the table while Anna grabbed some cream and vanilla extract.

"Now...who can crush ice?" Anna asked.

"Marshmallow." Elsa said with a laugh as Anna shivered upon hearing that name.

"Who's marshmallow?" Idun asked.

"The big scary ice golem guard in Elsa's castle. He hates anything that doesn't resemble Elsa." Anna answered as she searched around for something to crush the nice with.

"You named a scary golem...marshmallow?" Agdar asked quizzically.

"I didn't...Olaf did." Anna answered as she appeared from under the table with a massive mallet, which Elsa proceeded to snatch from her sister, until she realized it was too heavy and collapsed under its weight, earning a few giggles from Anna. "Exercise much?"

"Help me..." Elsa coughed as Anna lifted the mallet off of her sisters chest.

"I don't think that should be used for crushing ice...crushing stone...yes. Ice...no." Agdar said.

"Well, have you got a better idea?" Anna asked as she placed the mallet down next to her, nearly hitting Elsa's foot with it.

"Here...its an ice crusher." Idun said as she handed Anna a small hammer shaped object with a jagged edge. Anna looked at it for a second, before grabbing an ice cube and hitting it with as much force as possible. Unfortunately, she struck it in the side so instead of it breaking, it deflected of the hammer and hit Agdar straight in the face.

"Nice one..." Elsa laughed as Agdar collapsed to the ground, clutching his nose.

"Oh my god...are you okay?" Idun asked as she helped her husband up.

"Good god that hurt...what kind of ice was that?" Agdar asked as he checked for blood, which there was none.

"Elsa ice." Anna laughed as she grabbed another ice cube and took a swipe. Agdar instinctively ducked under the table, but the ice cube broke this time and he was spared another hit. It was already thirty minutes later by the time Anna had fully crushed the ice. "...and add some cream...and wallah! Ice cream!"

"Let me taste it first. If anyone knows ice cream around here...it would be me..." Agdar said as he walked over to them.

"Well, Elsa knows ice...and I know cream...so..."

"Just let me have a taste..." Agdar said as he picked up the bowl and sniffed it. He grabbed a spoon and stuck a spoonful into his mouth before nodding in approval. "Hold on...I've got the perfect thing to add to this..."

They watched as Agdar disappeared from the kitchen, silence left in his wake.

"He's not coming back with that bowl, is he?" Anna said to Elsa who was staring after her father.

"At least the cake is done." Idun said as she pulled out the bowl and took a long whiff. Anna and Elsa looked at each other with a wince, as they watched their mother cut three slices and hand two to them. They put theirs on the table as they watched their mother put a forkful in her mouth...and break out into a coughing fit.

"Mama!" Elsa gasped as Anna grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Idun..

"What...did...you put...in here?" Idun croaked as she drunk the entire glass and reached for the pitcher.

"Nothing." Anna and Elsa said innocently as Idun eyed them.

"You put salt in here...didn't you?".

"Noooo...well, maybe a bit...by accident of course...and by accident I mean Anna did it." Elsa said causing her sister to shoot her a glare.

"Is the cake ready yet?" Agdar asked as he returned with an empty bowl. The three women looked at him for a second before smiling innocently and handing him a slice of the cake.

"Thanks...GOOD GOD!" Agdar screamed as he dropped the plate and started coughing, reaching for the pitcher and gulping all the water down as quickly as possible. "I...don't think...I want to eat cake anymore..."

The three girls just laughed in response.

"Well...mama's activity is done...so...I guess it's my turn now." Anna said with a devious grin. Elsa and Idun looked at each other before gulping as Anna led them all out of the room.

* * *

"Er...why are we in the armory?" Idun asked as she looked around at the massive collection of weapons on the racks and shelves.

"Why is the princess here?" A guard asked as he took step back. "And why is the queen covered in flour?"

"Because this is Arendelle."

"Right...so...papa knows what I like to do when I'm bored since he's the one who taught me in the first place." Anna smirked as she grabbed as sword.

"Er...this isn't, by any chance, arts and crafts with a sword?" Elsa asked hopefully, the hope vanishing when Anna shook her head and her smirk widening.

"Nope...its sword fighting." Anna said. She and Agdar let out a little laugh when Idun and Elsa squeaked in response and took a step back, only for several guards to block their route and lock the door.

"Er...I don't suppose me and your sister could sit this one out?" Idun asked to which Anna shook her head.

"Nope...now...who wants to go first?" Agdar asked as he too grabbed a sword. Elsa and Idun looked at each other before pointing in each others direction. "Hmm...I'll handle your mother over here. You can teach your sister a few things about fighting."

Anna nodded as Agdar grabbed Idun by the hand and pulled her away, the brunette resisting the urge to scream for help.

"Um...er...hi Anna." Elsa said meekly as her sister approached her.

"I'm going to reach you how to defend yourself." Anna said as she donned on some armor and handed some to Elsa.

"I already know how to defend myself...I mean, I have ice powers."

"Yeah...but...what of you lose your powers, and we all know how you don't like to hurt people with your magic..."

"I nearly killed two men in my ice castle!" Elsa cried out.

"Yeah...but...like, in a war...if someone comes after you or me, you've gotta know how to defend...and not always with powers. Come on, it'll be fun." Anna laughed as several guards smirked in the background.

"How is sword fighting...against you...fun?"

"I'll go easy on you." Anna laughed as she grabbed a sword. Unlike the normal swords, this was only made of wood and made for training. Anna knew how to use a sword, but she would rather not use a real one against her sister in case. "Are you ready?"

"No." Elsa said as she looked at the wooden sword.

"CHARGE!"

"Wait..what? AAH!" Elsa screamed as she started to run, Anna chasing her around with the training sword. The guards watched in amusement as Elsa stumbled over several items before falling onto the floor and a few empty boxes falling on her head.

"What was that?" Anna asked with a quirked brow as her sister pushed the boxes off of her body. Elsa looked around to see all the guards and her parents staring at her with curious expressions, some of them hiding smirks.

"Er...that was me...just getting warmed up...hehe." Elsa answered as she stood up and walked over to Anna.

"Oookay then...well...pick up your sword." Anna said as Elsa picked up the wooden sword and held it at arms length. "Now strike me!"

"What?" Elsa asked in surprise. "I'm not striking you with this! What if I hurt you?"

"Elsa...the normal swords are barely sharp enough to cut paper! What's a wooden sword going to possibly do in this kingdom?"

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked to which Anna nodded. Elsa took a deep breath before raising the sword and charging at her sister who blocked the incoming strike easily, as if Elsa was hitting her with a feather duster.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" Anna laughed as she blocked another strike. Elsa laid another strike that Anna blocked which she immediately retaliated, by knocking the sword out of Elsa's hand with a powerful swipe and aiming the sword at her sister's neck. "That's how you disarm a person."

"Go princess Anna!" A guard shouted while the others cheered.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked them as Anna giggled.

"Come on...now, this your turn to defend from me." Anna said as she handed Elsa the sword.

"Wait...how do I...AAH!" Elsa screamed as she blocked an incoming sword strike. "ANNA!"

"Block!" Anna said as she aimed another, and another, and another hit, Elsa barely able to hold on to her sword. Damn her sister was strong. Anna took another swing and as soon as Elsa blocked this one Anna used her free hand to yank the sword from her sister's hand and aim them both at her. "I win..."

"You owe me a gold piece!" A guard shouted to another guard.

"No fair...my sword was...weak..."

"A sword is only as strong as its wielder." A guard said.

"Unless the sword is enchanted with some kind of death charm, in which case...run." Another guard said.

"Okay then." Anna said with a shrug as she walked in front of Elsa. Now it's time to teach you how to tackle."

"Uh...what...no...don't you...AAH! ANNA!" Elsa screamed. Agdar and Idun looked round to see Elsa pinned to the ground with her sister kneeling on top of her, a hand pressed on her head to stop her from getting up.

"Papa! How did I do?" Anna asked as several guards laughed in the background.

"Good job. Now let me just see if your mother...hey...Idun! Get back here!" Agdar yelled as he chased after his wife who was running up the stairs.

"Well...I guess that leaves you and me now sister!" Anna grinned as she stared down at her sister's glaring form.

"Could you please...get off of me!" Elsa growled. Anna jumped up and helped her sister to her feet.

"Right...so..try tackling me!" Anna ordered to Elsa's surprise.

"What? I'm not attacking you." Elsa answered back.

"Elsa. If I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself without your powers, then you need to participate."

"Nose bleeding yet?" Elsa joked causing her sister to scowl slightly.

"Tackle me...or I'll tackle you again." Anna ordered.

"No...what if I hurt you?"

"Your majesty. The princess just chased you around the room with a sword, tackled you to the ground, and is about to do it again. Surely that must warrant at least, defending from such an attack." A nearby guard said. Elsa looked at her sister before trying to remember how Anna just attacked her.

"Okay...here goes nothi... AAH! OOF!" Elsa gasped as the wind was knocked out of her by her sister forcing her to the floor and kneeling on her back again.

"Come on...surely you can do better than that." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. Elsa tried again but it only ended up with the same result, her on the ground, pinned down by her sister.

"Wow...the princess is good." A guard muttered to his mate who nodded in response. They watched as the queen tried again, and this time managed to grab ahold of Anna back. "Oh god I think she'll do it..."

"God save the queen." Another guard smirked and he knew why. Just as Elsa thought she was about to successfully tackle Anna, her sister knocked her legs out from under her with a kick, lifted her into the air, before falling to her side and pinning her sister's chest to the ground with her elbow, and Elsa's abdomen with her knee. Luckily, the floor was covered in soft mats for training so it didn't hurt that much.

"No one beats the princess." Anna laughed as Elsa groaned. "Um...Elsa...are you alright?"

"I think my heart skipped a beat." Elsa coughed as Anna helped her up with a giggle.

"You'll be fine..." Anna said as she brushed some dirt off of her sister's dress. "But...at least it shows I'm stronger than you..."

"Without my powers." Elsa added. She squealed slightly as Anna lifted her up and and slung her over her shoulders. "Anna! Put me down!"

"Wow...you're lighter than I thought." Anna giggled. She screamed when Elsa stuck a handful of snow down the back of her dress.

"Hehe...powers win every time..." Elsa laughed as she watched her sister struggling to get the snow out of her dress. They were too occupied to notice the couple sneaking up behind them.

"No fair...you used your powers." Anna moaned.

"What? If I'm being attacked, of course I'm going to use...AAH!" Elsa screamed as someone forced her to the ground and pinned her down. At first she was going to scream at Anna, till she saw her sister pinned down right next to her, a look of shock on her face.

"Sorry dear. But you'll never be as good as the one who taught you in the first place." Agdar laughed.

"Oh come on!" Anna groaned. She looked to see Idun giggling lightly as she sat on top of Elsa.

"Mama...you're heavier than you think! I think you should cut down on the chocolates a bit." Elsa said causing the everyone to laugh except Idun who was glaring at Elsa. "Please tell me this is over now."

"Well...Anna's had her fun, so, I guess it's my turn now." Agdar said as he helped his daughters up.

"And what do you have in mind?" Idun asked with a quirked brow.

* * *

"Seriously?" Idun asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, I had something else in mind, but you would definitely scold me if I suggested it." Agdar said. "And everything else I do is usually outside...which is impossible so...I just chose the first thing that came to my mind."

"Hide and seek was the first thing that came to your mind?" Elsa asked with a laugh.

"Well, at least you can't burn down the kitchen, or send someone to the infirmary playing hide and seek." Agdar said as he looked between Idun and Anna who sniggered.

"Well, with Anna around, anything is possible." A passing Kai said,hiding behind Gerda as Anna threatened him.

"So...how about, your mother is the one to be the seeker, and we'll be the ones to hide." Agdar suggested.

"Why?" Idun asked her husband suspiciously.

"No reason! Me and the girls are just better at hiding than you are." Agdar laughed.

"You? Good at hiding? You must be kidding!" Idun laughed. "What have you ever successfully hidden?"

"Elsa's powers...from Anna...for thirteen years." Agdar smirked.

"Ooh...he's got you there." Anna and Elsa said in unison as Kai and Gerda looked at each other with quirked brows. Idun frowned at her husband for a second, as if trying to read his mind, before nodding and turning her back against the wall.

"Kai. Gerda. Wanna join in?" Anna asked. The servants looked at each other before shrugging and nodding in response.

"So, how high do I have to count to?" Idun asked.

"Um...one million should be enough." Anna giggled.

"Count to twenty." Agdar said.

"Okay...one...two...three..." As soon as Idun began to count up, the five of them ran as fast as possible in both directions.

"Anna...why are you following me?" Elsa asked to which Anna shrugged and continued to follow her.

"Hey...in here!" Anna said as she pushed open her bedroom door.

"This will be the first place that mama will look in." Elsa said as she entered the room with her sister.

"No it won't." Anna grinned as she pushed her cabinet aside, which revealed a small hidden door. Anna opened it and showed Elsa the hidden passageway.

"What? Where? How?"

"There are like dozens of hidden passages all over the castle from the past and the renovations and all that sort of stuff. I had plenty of time in my childhood to find these and explore them." Anna said as she crawled into the passage. "Well come on then."

"Er..." Elsa mumbled before following her sister. Anna pulled the door shut and crawled back to the front. "So, where do these lead to?"

"Anywhere you want. Even the dungeons, the catacombs, and the other side of the fjord."

"The other side of the fjord? What?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Yep. There's a tunnel that leads to the other side of the fjord, that is accessible from there. Or, if you go to the dungeon passages, you'll come across a set of blocked off passages that can lead you to town bakery, the chocolate shop, and the market. From what I heard, they used to use these to transfer supplies to and from the castle during a period of lockdown when the kingdom was under attack." Anna explained as they crawled down a passage and turned right.

"Ha! I knew you read books!"

"Uh...no! I just asked the guards and councilmen." Anna laughed as she stood up in a taller passageway, which was actually quite narrow. Agdar would have trouble fitting through and it would be literally impossible for Gerda, let alone Kai. "Can still for like a charm."

"Mm...it's good to see you've still got a margin..." Elsa said as Anna growled at her. The two of them walked down the passage until they came across a small hole in the wall. Anna peered out and couldn't help but giggle before gesturing for Elsa to look out of it. "Wait...what? This is the gallery!"

"Yep...and be quiet. These walls aren't very sound proof." Anna whispered. The two of them watched their mother stumble around the gallery, searching behind the chairs and tables for any sign of them or their father. "Shh...watch this...We're right behind you..."

Idun looked up and turned around to see a small cabinet. With a grin, she ran over and pulled the doors open, and look of befuddlement upon seeing it was empty.

"Now...were above you..." Anna whispered creepily. Idun looked up and saw nothing but the ceiling and chandeliers.

"Anna? Elsa?" Idun asked as she clutched her hands to her chest and looked around, her eyes wide.

"Mama is so easy to scare..." Anna giggled quietly. "Watch this...hello dear Idun."

"Who...who's there?" Idun asked as she backed away to the door.

"THE VOICES IN THE WALLS!" Anna shouted out in a growly, gruff, accent that scared the living daylights out of Idun as she screamed and fled the gallery.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, though she showed a hint of laughter, as Anna rolled on the floor laughing. "Stop scaring mama like that!"

"Mama is so gullible." Anna laughed. "Remember when we were kids, how she used to tell us that the castle was haunted..."

"Oh yeah...and then we used to sneak around the castle at night, making random noises, and scaring mama whenever she came out." Elsa completed with a giggle. "Those were good times..."

"Yeah...but now are better times." Anna said with a smile. "Come on...let's go see where papa is."

The two girls had a slight idea as they ran down the passages, causing a few guards to turn around at the strange noises, towards the ground floor. They crept along a ceiling passageway until they reached the kitchen.

"I knew it..." Anna laughed silently as she looked down a small hole in the wall. Elsa pushed past her gently before looking down the hole. In the kitchens, hidden beneath the table, was Agdar munching on a few desserts.

"So that's where the cakes and ice creams keep on going." Elsa laughed gasped when they saw their mother enter the kitchen, their father slipping deep under the table and watching Idun wearily. The brunette crept around the kitchen, searching in every nook and cranny for any sign of life. Her attention was drawn to some cake crumbs which led to the bottom to the table. With a smirk, she crept over and yanked the table up.

"Ahah!" Idun yelled causing Agdar to jump and bag his head on the table. "I knew you were the one eating all the desserts!"

"What? Me? This...this was Anna and Elsa's doing!" Agdar said innocently.

"Ooh...he's gonna get it..." Anna said as she glared at her father.

"Uhuh...so that's why you're under the table with crumbs on your shirt."

"Er...um...hehe." Agdar laughed dryly.

"Have you seen Anna and Elsa? Or Kai and Gerda?"

"I can imagine the girls are half way across Arendelle by now." Agdar said with a chuckle as Idun looked around the kitchen.

"Hey Anna...do you hear that cracking noise?" Elsa asked as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah...and out know what? I just realized something!" Anna said with a smile as she looked at her sister.

"What?"

"We are a lot heavier now that we were when we were children." Anna said with a whimper as a large cracking noise erupted from the ceiling. "Oh...shoot...AAH!"

"OOF!" Anna and Elsa coughed in unison as a pile of plywood and dust settled on them.

"Ooh...soft landing." Anna laughed.

"That...didn't hurt much at least..." Elsa muttered.

"For you..." Idun groaned from beneath Elsa. The sisters gasped as they jumped up and looked at their dust covers parents in shock, before helping them up, just as Kai and Gerda came running in. The servants looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling, and then the dust and rubble covered royals, before adding two and two together.

"I'm glad to see you two find this funny." Idun growled as she glared at the sniggering servants.

"Jeez Anna...stop with the chocolates." Agdar groaned as he held his back.

"Well...since you're all here...I guess I win now...and you're getting it for eating all the desserts." Idun said, aiming the last part at her husband.

"Great...so now it's my turn!" Elsa said.

"Yay!" Anna squealed. "So what are we going to do? Build a snowman?"

"Make an ice dress?" Idun asked.

"An army of ice soldiers?" Agdar asked.

"Even better!" Elsa laughed.

* * *

"Even after one and a half years...I still don't understand you." Anna muttered.

"The feeling is mutual." Elsa laughed as she ran over and took a seat. Agdar, Idun and Anna looked around with frowns on their faces. Of all the places to go to, it had to be the library. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"For you to the is this is a joke."

"Oh cheer up. It's not that bad. Plus, wasn't it you who said you got tired of building snowmen for the last few months?" Elsa asked her sister with a quirked brow.

"Yeah...just...slap me the next time I say that." Anna muttered.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" Idun asked.

"Uh...its a library...so...reading." Elsa explained.

"Reading?" Anna asked with a quirked brow.

"While we're alive?" Agdar added. Elsa muttered something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like, like father like daughter, before returning to her book. Idun sighed before walking over and grabbing a book from a nearby shelf and sitting down next to the fireplace. Agdar and Anna continued to stare at the two of them as if they were about to shout out 'April fools' but they didn't.

"Um...what now?" Anna asked her father.

"Er...I guess...there should be...something to do in the library." Agdar replied as he looked at he books, then at the books, then at even more books, and sighed.

"Wanna build a book fort?" Anna asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be building a book fort?" Agdar asked with a curious expression.

"Yes...yes I am. But have you got a better idea?"

"You got me there..."

The two of them walked over and grabbed several piles of books before sitting behind Elsa's seat and beginning construction. The fort slowly gained height as Anna started making steps from the books while Agdar made the walls.

"You know...I had no idea that this library had this many books." Agdar said.

"Mm...I wonder if Elsa has managed to read them all?"

"Probably." Agdar muttered as he placed the finishing touches on a small book tower.

"Well...time to build a gate."

* * *

"Huh...that was an unexpected ending." Elsa laughed as she placed the fourth book down on the table. It had been four hours since they had entered the library. Idun was fast asleep on the couch with a book covering her face, and Elsa hadn't heard anything from her father and sister at all, since she was so engrossed in the book. It was only when she looked at the wall that she noticed a tall shadow behind her, stretching the length of the wall. She grabbed the fifth book and opened it, before turning around to see what was causing the shadow, and gasped.

"What...the..." Elsa mouthed as she dropped the book in shock and stared...at the massive book castle behind her. It was at least ten feet high with a wall that stretched completely around it...and it was completely made of books! "A...a...a...ANNA!"

"Huh? Who cares calls the queen of booklandia by her first name?" Anna asked in a mock accent as she peered over the top of a wall, a crown shaped book on her head. "Oh...hi Elsa!"

"ANNA! WHAT THE HECK...IS THAT?!" Elsa shrieked as she pointed at the castle of books.

"Jeez Elsa. I knew your ice was part of your soul! I didn't know books were too..." Anna joked as Elsa's eye began to twitch.

"What...are...you doing?" Elsa asked with gritted teeth.

"Making a book fort!" Anna said innocently.

"Anna! If papa finds out..."

"Finds out about what?" Agdar asked as he popped up next to Anna, munching on a pastry. Elsa just looked st the two of them in disbelief before sighing and looking at the floor, shaking her head in the process. "What's wrong with your sister?"

Anna shrugged in response as Elsa looked up at the book fort then at her father and sister.

"Mama!" Elsa called out.

"Huh...what now?" Idun groaned as she turned and looked at her eldest daughter.

"Mama! Anna and papa built a castle out of books!"

"I am ze queen and this is thy squire!" Anna laughed as she pointed to her father, who noogied her head.

"Yeah...well...they're immature...what did ya expect?" Idun mumbled with a yawn before putting another book on her face and falling back to sleep. Elsa rolled her eyes before looking back at her grinning sister and father.

"Anna! Papa! Get down here this instant!" Elsa ordered. Anna gasped dramatically as she looked at her father and the glared at Elsa.

"Did thou snow queen just try to command the queen of booklandia? Treason I say! This means war!" Anna roared as Elsa looked at the two of them as if they were crazy...which they could have been! Maybe the boredom had gotten to them...

"What are you...AAH!" Elsa screamed as she dodged a book. She stared at her sister, mouth agape. "You did not just throw a book at me!"

"Er..." Anna laughed dryly. "Maybe..."

"Anna! Books are not for...EEK!" Elsa squeaked as a watermelon sisized paper ball knocked her to the ground. "Who threw that?!"

Agdar and Anna pointed at each other before disappearing behind the book fort.

"Grr...if it's a war you want, it's a war you shall get!" Elsa growled as she created a snow fort, and a large pile of snowballs. Elsa crafted a melon sized snowball and threw it straight st the book fort, dislodging several books in the process.

"Arch! Zis castle! It is under attack from ze queen of snow!" Anna squealed as she hurriedly grabbed some paper balls and retaliated. Within seconds, the entire library was in a paper-snow war,nsoth balls of paper and snow flying in all directions. Idun opened an eye to see the chaos unfolding before sighing, standing up, and hiding behind the couch, laying back down on a pillow behind the safety of the chair.

"Childish..." Idun muttered before covering her head with a book and falling back to sleep, while paper balls and snowballs flew in all directions.

"What's going on in there?" Kai asked from the outside.

"I'm watching...the immature royals." Gerda muttered. "I suggest...that the minute this storm is over, we disappear and let the other servants clean this up."

"No need to tell me twice." Kai laughed as the two of them walked downstairs, the squeals of Anna and Elsa echoing down the hallway.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Well...it was good while it lasted..." Anna mumbled as she lay on her sister's back. Elsa was too bored to complain as she let her sister play with her braid. Agdar was lying awkwardly on one of the sofas, piling some books on top of each other in a senseless fashion. As for Idun, she was still asleep behind the sofa. The war had barely lasted ten minutes before they called a ceasefire from the sheer amount of snow and books that littered the library, as if a bomb had gone off inside it.

Now, the four of them were lying in a pile of snow mixed in with books, trying to find a way to keep themselves occupied without dying from boredom.

"Can you teach me how to do my hair like this one day?" Anna asked as she draped her sister's platinum blonde braid around her neck.

"If we survive today...sure." Elsa mumbled as she blew some snowflakes into the air. Agdar sighed as the pile of books toppled over, before he rolled on to his back and let out a loud groan.

"I didn't think it was this boring in the castle!" Agdar moaned as he rolled off the sofa and unto the floor.

"Yeah...makes me wonder how Elsa survived in a room for thirteen years." Anna said.

"Well, me trying to control my powers kinda occupied me...that and your daily knocks used to brighten up my day." Elsa said causing her sister to smile.

"You would be so lost without me." Anna giggled as she embraced her sister.

"You too..." Elsa smiled as she returned the hug.

"Um...Elsa? Anna? Idun? Agdar? You still alive?" A guard asked as he entered the room. Most people would stare in shock at the destruction that lie before then, but having worked in the castle for a decade now, he was used to it.

"I think so..." Anna mumbled as she placed a hand on her chest. "Yeah...still alive."

"Well...if you want to know the good news...the storm is finally over."

The guard had to jump out of the way quickly as the two sisters and Agdar raced past him, nearly knocking him to the floor. Idun quickly jumped awake upon hearing that before chasing after tthe rest of her family.

"Uh...guys? Wait up! That's not all!" The guard called out as he ran after them.

"Finally! Freedom!" Anna screamed as she threw open the main doors, ran down the stairs, and jumped the last few steps...

_SPLASH!_

"WHAT THE?!"

"Guys! I forgot to mention that part!" The guards said exhaustedly as he approached them. The entire courtyards...and town, was waist deep in water. Citizens were waddling across town to their stalls, or clearing up some of the debris left over by the storm. "The rain caused a landslide at the mouth of the fjord, which blocked off the fjord, and essentially turned it into a lake. The harvesters, miners, and lumberjacks are busy cutting a drainage route as we speak, but...it'll still take a day or two."

"So...it'll he flooded like this for the next few days?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Yeah...but all our storehouses are on higher ground. Plus, most of the trading ships aren't scheduled to arrive for another week or two so the only inconvenience is...well...waddling around in waist deep water." The guard said with right chuckle.

"Not really much of an inconvenience now!" Anna said as she dove into the water and emerged a few seconds later. "Now we've got a kingdom wide swimming pool!"

"Er...I'm not sure that's really..."

"Make way! I'm on vacation!" Kai said as he entered the swimming-courtyard and started swimming around, several guards and other citizens also starting to swim around the courtyard and town for enjoyment. Idun and Agdar looked at each other before shrugging and diving in next to their daughter. Elsa watched everyone swimming around as if the storm totally did not happen, and this was normal. Then again, normal was actually a rarity in this northerly kingdom.

"Come on Elsa! The water is nice and warm...ooh...ducks!" Anna giggled as she swam after them. Elsa looked around for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh...what the heck!" Elsa laughed before jumping in after her sister. "Hey Anna! Wait up!"

"They say that every cloud has a silver lining." A servant said as he and several others arrived at the main entrance, soaking wet.

"Yes...but not for you eight." Gerda grinned. "I think you've got yourselves a library to clear up."

"Oh god..."

* * *

**Showing the more childish side to Agdar and Idun, along with Elsa. Hey! Everyone has that inner-child within them! **

**I also referenced two of my favorite one shot series's by two fellow authors. Can anyone spot them?**

**Now, just for information, when I post a part of a multi-part one shot, I don't actually post the parts consecutively. I might post one part, then several one shots, and then the second part, but never all at once. Part two of "When two worlds collide will probably be here by the end of the week, but till then, other one shots sha he submitted. Also, once I finish a multi-part one shot, I'll coalesce all the chapters and position them consecutively, but only once all parts are submitted.**

**Please read and review since reading your reviews is like my daily dose of adrenaline and happiness. **

**-Queen Elphaba of the Vinkus: Thanks for your review, but I'm sorry to say that I will not be including Nicholas in this story. He is a " The Switch" character, and therefore, I can only include him in my "The Switch AU" stories, but not this one. Sorry to disappoint.**

**-BBQatMidnight: I'm not really knowledgeable in fencing. I'm not sure not it's similar to swordfighting of whether it's quite different. I'll try it but I can't make any promises.**

**-BloomimgRoze: I'll give it a shot.**

**-Alex: I'll also try that...it'll make a nice angst/hurt/comfort chapter.**

**-SmilingStarcat: I don't think I'll be able to do that since...well...k kinda have an entire story centered around that idea. Its called the switch if you wish to know and its plot is based around the idea of Anna and Elsa switching bodies. So, I don't think I'll he able to do that prompt. Also, regarding the whole, Elsa can be too wimpy at times and Anna too reckless...don't worry. I'm trying to be cautious in how I write them in future chapters.**

**Well...I think that's most reviews. If I included one of your ideas in a one shot, and forgot to give ya credit, just tell me and I'll be sure to correct it.**

**Also, what do you think of the new summary for the series? How about the picture?**

**And alas, this is my longest story written to date at 170k+ words. Woohoo.**

**-TacticX**


	20. Alone Again

*****Alone Again*****

* * *

Immortality. Some people call it a blessing...some a curse. The thought of living forever seems very tempting...the ability to never be killed, to never age, to never have to die like the others. Many have tried to find the secrets to immortality, from the fountain of youth, to potions and charms, thinking, that they would forever be happy to no longer be bound to the rules of this mortal plane. But those thoughts are expressed by people who have never truly experienced immortality. For those who have...it is anything but, a blessing. It is curse. A cruel joke, that the universe bestowed upon them, making them question, whether they were ever meant to be happy.

She remembered how happy she was to have learned of her baby sister. The day that her father told her that she would no longer be alone...

* * *

_"Elsa dear...I want you to come and meet someone." _

_"Who is it papa?" Elsa asked excitedly as she bounded towards her father who was clutching a bundle in his arms. _

_"Elsa...I want you to meet Anna. She...is your baby sister." Agdar said as he gently laid Anna on his lap and showed her to Elsa. Elsa gasped seeing the red haired, pink cheeked, ball of chubbiness that was Anna's face._

_"Aww...she's so cute..." Elsa squeaked as she pinched Anna's cheeks. Anna whimpered a hit before crying out loud, causing Elsa to recoil in shock. "Papa...I don't think she likes me..."_

_"Don't be silly Elsa. She loves you. Babies just have the habit of doing this...even you did this when you were young, but with a lot more snow of course." Agdar laughed as he gently rocked Anna back and forth in his arms, until she quieted down. "See? Do you wanna hold here?"_

_"I...um..."_

_"Here...come on..." Agdar said as he handed the bundle to little Elsa. Elsa looked at her at first, before slowly outstretching her hands and taking the bundle from her father._

_"Hi Anna...I'm Elsa...your older sister. And you're my younger sister." Elsa said gently as she looked into her sister's bright cerulean blue eyes. Anna stared back before giggling delightedly and poking Elsa in the cheek._

_"See...I told you she loves you..." Agdar said with a smile as he sat Elsa on his lap, Anna on her lap._

* * *

Anna had always meant the world to her. Nothing pleased her more than making her sister happy, even if it meant getting into trouble in the process...

* * *

_"Anna! Elsa! What in the world?!"_

_"Mama? Papa?" The sisters gasped as their parents ran into the ballroom. The entire place was covered in snow. Snowflakes lay suspended in the air while icicles hung from the ceiling. In the middle were Anna and Elsa, both waist deep in snow._

_"What did I tell you two about doing stuff like this? Do you know how hard it is for the servants to clear up mess like this?" Agdar asked as he pulled his daughters out of the snow pile._

_"We're sorry papa." They apologized simultaneously. Agdar sighed before looking at the mess surrounding him. It would take at least an entire day to dislodge all the snow from the ballroom. _

_"I only wanted to have fun." Anna said._

_"It wasn't her fault." Elsa told them. "It was mine...I was the one who did this all...don't blame Anna..."_

_"Elsa..." Anna started but Elsa silenced her._

_"Anna...Elsa...I know you two are only children, but you have to learn a bit of self control. Think about how much work the servants will have to do fix this all..." Agdar looked down at his daughters who were staring at the ground, tears beginning to form on their eyes. "Hey...hey...you don't need to cry. I'm not angry...just...disappointed. Look...just promise me you won't make a mess of the ballroom again...and we'll forget this ever happened...okay?"_

_"Okay..." They said together._

_"Come here..." Agdar said as he pulled the two of them into a hug. "...you know I love you two and your mother more than anything else..."_

_"We love you too..."_

* * *

She never imagined that she would ever hurt her sister. So the memory of when she finally did, on that fateful night when she was eight, never ceased to haunt her. She remembered how guilty she felt when it all happened. How scared she had been when Idun had said, she was as cold as ice.

Elsa knew that everything that unfolded next was for the best of the two of them. She never did truly blame her parents for the whole, separating idea. To he honest, her father had told her that she was free to see Anna any time she wanted to, but her fears of hurting her sister prevented her from doing so. As the days grew into weeks, and weeks into months, she began to accept that things would never be the same again. She often wondered whether Anna would hate her for this...whether she would be able to forgive her, when the time to tell her sister the truth came. She got the answer one night...an answer she never expected...

* * *

_Knock...knock...knock..._

_"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on...its snowing outside...and I haven't seen you in forever." Anna called out thought the white, snowflake encrusted, door. "Elsa?"_

_"Please Anna...just...go away..."_

_"What? Why? Why do you keep saying that?" Anna asked. "What happened to the two of us? We always used to play before! We always used to he inseparable...and now...you just shut me out! Why? What did I ever do to you? If I did something wrong, please just tell me! I'm sorry!"_

_"No Anna...I'm sorry..." Elsa whispered with a sob._

_"Elsa! Please just answer me!" Anna shouted, her voice rising. Elsa just pulled her knees to her chest as she stared longingly at the door in front of her. A part of her wanted to open it, to embrace her sister, to apologize and never let her go again. But the other part knew that wouldn't happen. So she said nothing...hoping that Anna would just let it drop..._

_"Why do you do this to me? Is building a snowman too much to ask for? I never see you anymore! Not at dinner, at lessons, at outings! Never!if it wasn't for you telling me to keep going away, I would have thought you were dead! Why Elsa? Why?"_

_Elsa let a few tears rolls down her cheek as the ice began to spread on the floor in all directions, the temperature dropping by several degrees._

_"Fine! If you can't even be bothered to answer me...and all you ever say is go away...then maybe I really should go away! Just leave you alone! Cause that's all you ever seem to want! To be alone!" Anna screamed as he slammed her fists on the door and ran, leaving a heartbroken and sobbing Elsa in the bed, the entire room coated in a thick sheet of ice._

* * *

She had always attributed the number, 13, to bad luck. Thirteen had always been unlucky to her, and only made things worse. Thirteen was the age that Anna first screamed that she hated her. Thirteen was the amount of years she locked herself away. Thirteenth of September, was when bad, turned to worse...

* * *

_"Princess Elsa? Are you in there? It's Kai." The servant called through the door. There was something about his voice that seemed a little off as she walked to the door and opened it. The usual cheery look on his face, had been replaced with one of brokenness and shock. Within he palm of his hand, was a letter, stamped with the seal of corona._

_"Kai?" She asked as the servant shuffled into her room. He had test streaks running down his face, is in eyes puffy. Elsa had never seen him, the tough and unbreakable butler, so broken before, as he held the letter out to her._

_Elsa carefully took it, and opened it...and her world crashed around her...as she collapsed to her knees...and screamed._

_The death of the king and queen of Arendelle, was one that no one ever foresaw. The kingdom mourned the loss of their monarchs, as the princesses mourned for their parents. Elsa had always found comfort in her mothers hugs, end her father's words of advice...but...now...they were gone. Now...she had only had her sister...the sister, who she no longer knew..._

_Ten years...ten years since then last contact. They were so close...yet so far apart. They could have been a million miles away and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference._

_"Elsa...I know you're in there...people have been asking where you've been...they say have courage...and I'm trying to...I'm right out here for you...just let me in..."_

_"We only have each other...just me and you...what are we going to do..."_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Yes...I do..." Elsa whispered before she cried against the door, longing for the day, when she would be able to be free again...to be with her sister...the one who mattered most to her..._

* * *

The coronation day...by far the best, and worst day of her life. She had struck her sister in the heart, and nearly killed her. Yet with that, came her freedom, aid the rekindling of their sisterly bond. It was hard to admit it, but without the betrayal of an auburn hair man, and his thirst for a throne, non of this would ever have been possible. The events could have easily played out very differently if Hans had not turned out to be the traitorous bastard he was.

Elsa never thought of her coronation as the day she became queen, but rather, as the day she became a sister again. She had missed so many things about her sister. Her smile, her laughter, her childishness. Never had she expected this day to ever come, nor had she expected Anna to still love her, after all the pain she had put her little sister through. Even after all those years, and everything that Elsa had done to shut her out, she was still willing to sacrifice herself, to give her life, just to spare her sister. If that wasn't true love, then what was?

There were just so many things for Elsa to catch up on. It felt as if her sister was being born all over again the first time she saw her after the great freeze. She wasn't sure what she liked, what she disliked, how she acted...though she knew she was still clumsy. The armor on the stairs was evidence for that.

It felt like she was completely relearning everything about her sister. Everything just seemed so...foreign...on those first few days. The lack of gloves, the open gates, her sister...three things she thought would never happen, yet destiny...had chosen its course and who was she to change it. The only thing she could do now was hope that it stayed like it, and that the bond that once existed between them, could be fixed and their sisterhood, reborn.

Of course...non of this could ever prepare her for the events, mere weeks later, that would change their lives...forever.

It seemed nothing more than an innocent trip to a neighboring kingdom. The fears of their parents dying at sea, still lingered in their minds as they boarded the crocus and set sail. Everything was fine at first, till fate decided to take charge and pull the same stunt that it did three years before that, and wash them up on an island. Things went from bad to worse, and it always tended to do with her family, as a need to survive, became a manhunt perpetrated by pirates. And then...it happened...

* * *

_The hut was mostly small, and built from primitive materials like mud and sticks, but it did shield them from the elements. The doctor was busy tending to their injuries while they questioned how there were survivors that were not from their shipwreck, which asked the question, where did they come from?_

_That was all answered when a couple, one neither Anna nor Elsa had expected to see, walked in..._

_"Mama? Papa?"_

* * *

The day she realized her parents weren't dead was both a happy and a sad day. Happiness spread through her at the thought of her mother and father being alive, but that was couple with the thought of them separating the two of them, as well as her old fears returning. Especially when Agdar measked why she wasn't wearing gloves...a question she never wanted to hear again.

But, regardless, her parents were alive, aid they were family once more...or so she thought...until they returned to Arendelle. The kingdom had been overrun by the black sun under command of a cruel lord. The battle was one, but at great cost...a cost...that no one was prepared to pay...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'm so sorry..." The physician said as he exited the room. "We've stsbalized the bleeding...but she's lost too much. I'm afraid...she won't make it..."_

_At that, Elsa and Anna broke down as their father tried to comfort them._

_"How long?" Agdar asked._

_"Maybe minutes...the blood loss was too extensive. I'm sorry." The physician said. Agdar and his two daughters walked into the room where Idun was lying motionless on the bed. Her skin was deathly pale and her chest was barely rising. Just to the left of her heart, a deep red wound, caused by a crossbow bolt, reminding them that time was limited._

_"Mama...I'm so sorry." Elsa sobbed as she hugged her mother, Anna on the other side. "I wish...you could have been with us more..."_

_"Please don't go..." Anna whispered as she cried into her mother's hair. "I love you..."_

_"Mama...I love you so much..." Elsa cried as she held her mothers hand. Agdar touched his forehead to his wife's before kissing her and letting his tears fall free. Slowly, Idun's breathing slowed...until...it stopped completely...  
_

* * *

To say she was broken would be an understatement. She was torn...her heart ripped in two, just like her sister and father. They had their mother for barely two days, before the heavens decided to take her away, and this time, there was no turning back. The kingdom came to a complete standstill as the real death of Idun was announced. The citizens feeling nothing but pity for their princess and queen, at how they had to go through such a heartbreaking ordeal.

Slowly though, as the months passed by, life slowly returned to normal, or as close to normal it could ever be. Elsa remembered how the relationship between her sister and the ice harvester, grew with each passing week until...

* * *

_"Um...your majesty?" Kristoff called out as she opened the door to her study. Elsa looked up from paperwork and smiled as the ice harvester entered._

_"Kristoff." Elsa greeted before returning to her duties._

_"Um...your majesty. As you know...me and your sister have been...dating for some time now...and..um...I...I wanted to make it permanent." Kristoff said as Elsa looked up from her work. "With your permission...I wish to propose to her...tonight. Your majesty...I Kristoff bjorgman...wish to ask for your sister's hand in marriage..."_

_Elsa put down her quill and looked up at the nervous ice harvester, as if inspecting him._

_"Kristoff...I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise, that you will never hurt Anna, no matter what, and that you will always be there for her, and that you will always protect her from anyone that could bring her harm...even me..."_

_"Elsa...I may not know you as much as Anna, but I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt her...no matter what, because you love each other too much for that to happen." Kristoff said as he placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, the queen smiling in response._

_"Well then master Kristoff...it is my honor...to give you my blessing for your marriage to my sister." Elsa said. She could have sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "Hey...a little tight there brother..."_

_"Don't worry Elsa. I swear on my life that i will protect her...and you...no matter what." And with that, the ice harvester ran off, non doubt to prepare for his proposal, leaving a smiling snow queen in his wake._

* * *

She remembered how beautiful the wedding was, how she had spent over a week putting it all together to the long that Anna had to drag her out of her study end force her to rest. She didn't mind though. If it was to make her sister happy, then she would work for a month just to do it. She knew that this was the happiest day of her sister's life, as her father walked her sister down the aisle and towards the groom. The moment she heard the, I do, she couldn't help but break down and cry. Her baby sister, was finally growing up.

Over the next few months, Anna began to slowly ask the question that many others were asking her...who was she going to meet? Even her own father was getting curious as to why she hadn't fallen in love with anyone yet. But, those assumptions were short lived as her 25th birthday came. That..was when she met Nicholas...or when she hit him with her horse to be more exact. The twenty eight year old prince wasn't exactly your standard prince. He was the male equivalent of Anna to be more exact. Fun-loving, wild, optimistic, and a bit of a troublemaker. At first she refused to accept that love could ever blossom between the two of them, but as the months continued, and Anna's persistence of forcing them on dates increased, she began to accept that he...was the one.

Withing two years of first meeting him, they were lawfully married and Arendelle officially had a prince consort. But that wasn't the only new thing to come to Arendelle that year.

Elsa wasn't sure how loudly she screamed in joy when she heard the news of her sister being pregnant, all she knew was that she was the happiest sister in the world. Within a year from that point, everything was perfect. Her sister had a son, name Adrian, she had a darling husband, the kingdom was prospering, her father was doing his part as prime minister, and she was expecting her first child...and then...it all went to hell.

A sudden shift in power in the southern isles, resulted in Hans being crowned king while his brothers were thrown out or killed. After all those years, and Hans still had his grudge against the sisters. Despite the fact that he now had his own throne, Hans was still content with ruining the sisters forever, and he did that in the most despicable way he could...by assassinating, their father on a trip to corona.

Neither she nor her sister could believe what they heard at first. They thought it was some sort of hoax...a joke...until a letter from Hans himself, detailing how he organized the massacre of Agdar, arrived in Arendelle. Virtually every kingdom in Europe came to a standstill when the news reached them. How a man hellbent on revenge, because he failed to kill two innocent sisters years ago, decided to serve justice by murdering their father...because he never took their throne.

The result was utter anarchy as the southern isles and all of the Coronian empires rebelled and attacked the Southern isles. Friends became enemies as the thrust for Hans' blood increased. He knew that the minute he pulled such a stunt, he would be screwed, but he didn't care that the people were coming to get him. All he cared about, was that he managed to get his revenge, and that he knew, the sisters, would never be the same again. And with that, he pulled the trigger, and let himself go.

Agdar was buried next to their mother, as he would have wanted. The entire kingdom mourned the loss of their ex-king. How unfortunate, that both of her parents had been murdered at such a young age, both at the hands of ruthless men hellbent on revenge. But...what had been done, could not be undone...and so...she and Anna were forced to adapt to the change that had occurred.

Slowly, the years began to slip by, until the birth of her darling daughter, Elia. Contrary to everyone's belief, and the shock of Elsa and Anna, Elia was not born with her mothers wintry magic. Instead, she resembled what her and Anna's mother looked like. Brunette, with bright blue eyes. To Anna, this was a surprise, but to Elsa, this was a blessing. It meant that Elia would never have to experience the pains of controlling magic, never have to feel the loneliness she did if she lost control. Elia could live a peaceful and normal life, one that Elsa could not for her first 21 years.

It was a blessing at first...and then...that is when she learned about it. The day, that she would never forget...

* * *

_"Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. It's a pleasure to see you again." Lannie greeted as he rolled up to them. "Aah...and this must be Elia and Adrian. Prince Nicholas. Kristoff...good to see you two. So, what brings you here at this time a night?"_

_"Um well...it's about my sister..." Anna said as she gestured to Elsa._

_"What is it your majesty?"_

_"Um...well...I've been noticing a few things...that has only become prevalent on the last few years."_

_"And what may that be?" Pabbie asked._

_"Pabbie... I...I don't think I'm aging." Elsa said plainly. "Everyone seems to be getting older...I mean my sister already has graying hairs..."_

_"Hey!"_

_"But...I look the same as I did on my coronation!"_

_"Please come forth your majesty." Pabbie said as Elsa walked forward a few steps and knelt. Pabbie touched a hand to her forehead before looking into her eyes. _

_"I'm afraid your majesty...your assumptions...are correct." Pabbie said causing them all to gasp. "Your powers, have frozen your aging process as of 22. Meaning, you have been 22 for the past 7 years...and will continue...forever. You see your majesty...your powers have granted you a rare...gift. Immortality."_

_"What?" Elsa and Anna asked in unison._

_"You cannot be killed your majesty. Neither physically, nor magically. You are invulnerable to every force. You can be shot and the round will bounce off. You can be stabbed and the blade will just break. You can drown but you won't die...you are immortal. This is a rare gift bestowed only to select individuals...and you...are one of them." Pabbie said._

_"So...my sister will live...forever? And can't be killed?" Anna asked. "That is so cool!"_

_"Yes...for now..." Pabbie muttered._

* * *

She originally didn't understand what Pabbie meant by that, but as years passed by, and turned into decades...she suddenly understood why pabbie hesitated...when he said a gift. She stayed young, beautiful, not a gray hair, nor wrinkle to be seen. Meanwhile, her sister, her husband and her brother in law, all began to show the distinct signs of again. Gray hairs started to appear over the years and Anna started slowing down, no longer as active as she was in her younger years. As the 18th century turned to 19th century, those changes became even more noticeable on all of them, even her nephew and her own daughter, who now appeared older than she was. The reality slowly dawned on her, and with that, a much more horrifying aspect of her future. Because neither her powers, more fate, was done with her just yet.

Anna had always taught her that her powers had been a blessing...a gift, but now, as she watched everyone around her age and wither away, while she stayed the same 22 year old woman she was more than 65 years ago...she had come to the realization...that for the first time in forever...her sister was wrong. Her powers weren't a gift...they truly were...a curse...

* * *

_Elsa stood on the dark room, the rain pouring outside as she stroked her sisters frail and wrinkly hand. Anna gave a little cough before taking in a raspy breath of air. The last decade had been nothing but pain for Elsa. Both her, and Anna's husbands had passed away. Nicholas was the first to go, at the age of 89, followed by Kristoff who died just a year later. It was two years after that, when Elsa and Anna finally learned that their cousin Rapunzel had also passed away, Eugene several years before. And now, here Elsa was, sitting on the edge of the bed of her sister, stroking her hand. The doctor had said that Anna was too weak thst she would have to stay bedridden. At most, he gave her a month...that had been more than a month ago._

_"Elsa..." Anna croaked as she reached out a hand to touch her sisters, pale and smooth arm._

_"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked as tears formed in her eyes. _

_"I just want you to know...that I love you...so much..." Anna whispered before coughing again. "I can't believe...its already been 65 years...since you opened the doors. I...wish I could be with you longer..."_

_Elsa wiped her tears away as she placed a hand on her sister's gray hair._

_"Elsa...promise me...that after I'm gone...you will never change who you are...in here..." Anna said as she pointed to Elsa's heart. "No matter what...I will always...be with you...in your heart...and in your mind. We are sisters forever...and not even death...will separate us..."_

_At this point, Elsa broke down in tears as she hugged her sister tightly._

_"I'll always be there...no matter where you are...Elsa. Me...mama...papa...all of us. I love you...Elsa." Anna said as she kissed her sister on the cheek. Nearby, Elia and her husband, as well as Adrian and his wife, were crying nearby, both already in the second half of their life. Oh how cruel faith was to put Elsa through such a tormenting life. What had she ever done to deserve this..._

_"I love you mama." Adrian said as he kissed his mother on the forehead and hugged her, Elia joining in a few seconds later._

_"I love you all as well..." Anna coughed. "Elsa...remember after your...coronation...that I promised I would never leave you?"_

_Elsa nodded in response with a sniffle._

_"I'll keep that promise for all eternity..."_

_"Anna...one...last time...do you wanna build a snowman..."_

_"I do..." _

_And with that...Anna took her last breath, as her hands went limp, the light in her eyes gone, forever staring up to the great unknown._

_"Anna!" Elsa frozen out as she broke down in tears, her daughter and nephew comforting her as they weeped for the loss of Anna._

* * *

Here she was...standing at the edge of the marble tombstone...surrounded by many others. The death of her sister had only been the beginning of her torture...her curse.

How...how does someone live through...watching their parents...their aunties and uncles...their sister...their daughter...and their grand daughter...die...without breaking down.

Immortality...a curse...the universes way of torturing you.

This was all that Elsa could think, as she remembered the pain and heartache of watching everyone she loved and cherished, wither away and die in front of her very eyes.

A mother is supposed to die before her daughter...not the other way around. There were no words that could describe the feeling of utter loss and heartbreak that Elsa felt when she watched her own daughter, her own Elia, pass away right in front of her. As if watching everyone else she loved die wasn't enough, her daughter...had to join them as well. For once, she wished that Elia had her powers, so that she too could live forever, to have someone to hold on to...to have someone to love, to hug, to cherish...to have a reason to live. But that reason...died a hundred years ago with her daughter. Now, she didn't have a reason to live...but, immoralities curse...wouldn't let her die either. Now here she was...wandering the earth like a lost soul, nowhere to go, nothing to do...no one to love...or love her back...

For years, all she wished was for this curse to end, for the universe to just take her away, but instead, it tortured her, broke her, made those thirteen years look like serenity compared to what she had been experienced. By the time her great granddaughter was born, she could no longer take it. She fled to the farthest reaches of the world, never wanting to see more of her loved ones pass away.

It was only now, when she had received word of the death of her great granddaughter, with no apparent heir, that she returned. Now, she, Elsa of Arendelle, was the last remaining member of the Arendellian royal family, still the same age she was more than two hundred years back.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you." Elsa cried as she touched her sister's gravestone. "I never should have shut you out. Thirteen years...gone. Why did I have to be cursed with these powers...why..."

The stones surrounding her, the memories that lay with them, all reminding her of what she truly was...what the universe truly cursed her to be...alone...

"Why...why? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Elsa screamed to the sky, as ice began to form all around her. "Please...tell me...what did I do wrong..."

"Idun...Agdar...Nicholas...Kristoff...Anna...Adrian...Elia..." Elsa sobbed out as she read the names on the gravestones. "I...love...you...all. Please...just take me...take me with you..."

Elsa collapsed to the ground as the rain began to pour harder. She looked up at the gravestones and once more, memories of what once was, but was no more, flooding through her mind, breaking her heart piece by piece...the last part...broken...with the death of her own daughter.

She wanted nothing more than to join them...to be with her family once more...to feel her sisters warm hugs...see her father smile...hear her mother laugh...to cuddle her daughter like she used to when she was a toddler. She remembered how proud she was when Elia was born, on the very same day as her sister's birthday. But those memories seemed so distant now.

"Please...take me now..." Elsa sobbed. She extended her arm and slowly crafted an icicle. She looked at it with longing eyes...praying that it would be the one to set her free. She slowly got up and knelt on her knees before aiming the icicle...right at her heart. With a sob, she grasped it with both hands and plunged it into her chest.

All she could do was scream...as she collapsed to the ground and cried, the icicle shattered into pieces all around her. So many tries...so many failures...

"Ma'am? Excuse me ma'am? Are you alright?" A keeper asked as he ran up to her crying form. Elsa dissipated the ice with a flick of her hand, as the guy ran up to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Elsa just shook her head as she continued to cry.

"Ma'am. We should get you to your car...this rain will give you pneumonia if you're not careful." The keeper helped her up before slowly leading her away..but not before Elsa stopped for a second and turned around. She wiped her tears away as she approached two gravestones, laid side by side, and placed a snowflake on top of each of them.

"Happy Birthday Anna."

"Happy birthday Elia."

Anna, Agdar, Idun, Kristoff, Nicholas, Elia, and Adrian, watched sadly, tears in their eyes and feeling nothing but sorrow in their hearts, as once again, Elsa walked off, broken, and crying...for the 100th year in row...

...alone again.

* * *

**I hope i did alright with this one-shot...**

**I decided to do the first Angst/Tragedy one shot for this story. Hopefully, it isn't too bad. I will neither admit, nor deny shedding a tear while writing this.**

**What if someone was to offer you immortality! Would you accept? Imagine yourself in Elsa's place...and then...try answering that question again.**

**Hopefully, I made this emotional enough...**

**Please R&R.**

**-TacticX**


	21. Four Places at Once?

"Princess Anna...please tell me you are awake." Gerda called through the door.

"I am." Anna replied. This was the first time in a while that the sisters hadn't slept in the same room. The last few weeks had been tedious for the young queen, what with the numerous meetings with foreign dignitaries and the piles of documents that had to be signed and completed, even with the help of Agdar and Idun. Anna knew that her sister had been working late last night and she guessed that Elsa must have fallen asleep at the desk again, like she did several times.

It had been a busy few weeks for everyone actually. Kristoff had spent the last two weeks on an ice harvesting expedition around the Southern plateau, and had only just arrived yesterday night, though he would soon be departing again in a day to try and complete the orders needed for the upcoming weeks.

Idun and Agdar had also been quite occupied with helping Elsa out with the duties, though Idun was a little more relaxed than her husband.

As for Anna, she had spent several times helping her sister and parents, with varying degrees of success, but most of her time was spent lounging around the castle, the town, the forest, or all three, on a daily basis.

But today...today was different! Today was the day that Elsa didn't have any duties or meetings. A day that she could spend completely with her sister. Her parents were also free and had no duties either, and as for Kristoff, this would be the first time in two weeks that he would be in Arendelle...

...now if only Anna knew this as all as well...

"Are you ready?" Gerda called out.

"Ready for what?" Anna asked.

"Uh...the ice competition with your sister..."

"Oh yeah...I've been ready for hours..." Anna said. Gerda frowned a little before pulling out a small key from her pocket. She learned that when it comes to the princess, you should always have a spare of everything. A spare key, a spare sliver of patience, and more often than not, a spare dress. She inserted the key and opened the door, and was totally not surprised to see the room shrouded in darkness. The princess was lying underneath a pile of pillows and blankets in her bed, a light snoring sound being heard.

"Really princess?" Gerda asked with a quirked brow causing Anna to jump.

"Oh um...hi Gerda." Anna laughed nervously as the servant pulled the covers away.

"Come on...you should be getting ready." Gerda said.

"So...what exactly am I doing later?" Anna asked as she stumbled put of bed.

"The ice competition! Its being held at 7pm sharp, and you and your sister are the judges." Gerda explained.

"Oh...alright...what time is it being held again?"

"7 this afternoon your highness." Gerda said with a sigh. She walked over to the door and grabbed a blue dress he had placed there, before hanging it up on a mannequin.

"I'm more of a greenish color..." Anna said.

"Requested by your sister. Ice is blue so...blue dress. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it nonetheless." Gerda said as she eyed Anna's bed head.

"Is there anything else I have to do till then?"

"Not that I know of. And your sister is in the dining room for your information. She fell asleep at the desk again last night and we couldn't bring her in here since you locked your door."

"Oh...must have been by accident." Anna mumbled as she surveyed the blue dress. "Aw...it's not made of ice."

"Princess! Glad to see that you're awake so...early. Anyway, here is the dress for your date with Kristoff tonight." Kai said as he walked to the mannequin, stopping when he saw the other dress. "Er...what's this?"

"Wait...date with master Kristoff?" Gerda asked with a quirked brow.

"Yeah. A date with Kristoff, in cafe Amethyst. Tonight, at seven. Please don't tell me you forgot again princess." Kai said as he looked at Anna. Gerda was standing motionless, her mouth slightly ago before looking at Kai.

"Kai...I think you should check your schedule, because according to the queen, Anna will be a judge in the annual ice sculpting competition tonight, at seven."

"Well has you ever thought that maybe you got it wrong?" Kai asked as be placed the dress on Anna's bed.

"Wrong? The posters depicting it are scattered all over town!" Gerda shrieked as she glared at the butler.

"Excuse me! Your highness! Your father wishes for me to inform you that the venue of the meeting has been changed to cafe de Leon. The meeting will be at 7 tonight." A guard said as he entered the room. "He also advises me to inform you to be on your best behavior. We have to show a good impression to this neighboring kingdom..."

Kai and Gerda looked at each other before looking at the guard as if he was insane.

"What?" A guard asked.

"Anna!" Idun called out as she entered her room. "At least you're awake. Please make sure that you're not late again! You do remember where to to right?" Idun asked as Anna looked at he quizzically. "Of course you would forget...it's at the restaurant on first street seven tonight. Your cousin and auntie will be there so don't be late..."

And with that, Idun ran off down the halls to find her husband, leaving Anna, Kai, Gerda, and the guards staring open mouthed after her.

"Uh...princess. Stupid question. Did you...uh...did you psy attention to what your parents, sister, and boyfriend were saying when they invited you to all these events?" Kai asked.

"Er..."

* * *

_"Cool...we should make some more of these..." Anna giggled as she played with the tiny snowman._

_"...uhuh. So, you'll be judging alongside me this Friday, at 7pm. I know you'll like it, not to mention that I've been waiting two weeks to spend some quality time with my sister...Anna. Are you listening?" Elsa asked as she looked at her sister, who was too focused on playong with the mini snowman._

_"Huh...of course..I'll be there..." Anna said as she picked the snowman up._

_"Good. Don't be late..."_

* * *

_"Anna!" Kristoff called out as he entered the bedroom._

_"What do your think suits me better?" Anna asked as she held up two dresses. Kristoff coughed and blushed profusely at the sight of seeing his girlfriend in her underwear._

_"Er...um...both..." Kristoff stuttered as Anna turned around and looked in the mirror. "Um...anyway...I'll be leaving for the mountains again on Saturday morning...and I was wondering, if you wanted to have some dinners...in that new cafe in town, this Friday night. I mean, I won't be able to see you again for several weeks after that..."_

_"Uhuh..." Anna said as she changed into the green dress._

_"So...what do you say?"_

_"Oh yeah...of course..." Anna muttered as she looked at the fluffy sleeves._

_"Great...so...Friday, 7pm at the new cafe. Don't be late..."_

_"Uhuh...of course..."_

_Kristoff gave her a quick kiss before disappearing from the room._

_"And...done! Right, so what were you saying?" Anna asked as she turned around, surprised to see no one behind her._

* * *

_"Darling...your auntie and cousin will be coming here this Friday for an over night stay, before I depart to corona on Saturday." Idun said as she walked into the common room where Anna was busy building a tower out of toothpicks._

_"Uhuh..."_

_"I'll be attending the Coronian winter fest and won't be back for two weeks. Its been a long time since we've done anything as a mother and daughter. Elsa is busy...and I want someone to accompany me when i see my sister. Do you want to come?"_

_"Uh...sure..." Ana said as she placed a toothpick on top of another one._

_"Is Friday at 7 alright?"_

_"Uhuh..."_

_"Great. It's at the restaurant on first street. Don't be late..." Idun said._

_"Yeah yeah yeah..." Anna said as he placed the final toothpick on top of the tower. "Wait...what did I just agree to?"_

* * *

_"Anna. I'll be meeting up with the king and princess of Noruk this Friday and I need someone to be there with me. Your sister and mother said that they were already occupied on that day, and I was supposed to ask the military adviser, but, I thought I would ask you first...since its been a while since we did anything together. This is a one time thing and if we mess this up, we will lose a major trade deal. So, what do you say?"_

_"Of course...I'd love to..." Anna said as she aimed the rifle at the target._

_"Great. So, is seven o clock this Friday good?"_

_"Uhuh..."_

_"Great. I'll see you there dear. And please don't be late..." Agdar said before walking away, just as Anna fired the rifle. _

_"Yes...I did it!" Anna cried out as she removed her earmuffs. "So...what were you saying? Papa?"_

* * *

"I'm going to take the stunned look on your face as a definitive...no." Kai said with a sigh as Gerda stared at her.

"Princess Anna...you gave done some stupid things before...but this? This is new low for you..." Gerda said as she face palmed.

"Wait...so...let me get this straight. Your sister invited you to judge alongside her at the annual sinter fest tonight, at 7, because she longs to spend time with you on her first free day in two weeks...and you said yes. Also, your boyfriend, who'll be leaving tomorrow on a two week ice trip, has invited you to a date...to right at 7...and you said yes. Your mother and father, are both seeing a friend of theirs since Idun will he leaving to corona tomorrow, and this is the only time your father can speak to thinking and princess...both at 7 tonight...and you said yes as well. So...let me ask you this. Are...you...stupid?"

"That's a rhetorical question." Kai muttered causing Anna to glare.

"Wow princess...you done good here!" The guard said as he rested his head against the wall and sighed. Anna just continued to stare at the floor I shock, unknowing of what to do. She had no idea that she had agreed to partake in four different activities, with her four family members, at four different places, all at the same time and same day.

"Uh...well...I think...I can cancel some of them..." Anna muttered. Why she said that, she had no idea.

"Cancel? Cancel? Are you mad princess. They've all been waiting to spend time with you in the first time in weeks! You can't just cancel!"

"I doubt Anna is going to cancel her sister's one...because again...that's her sister!" Gerda said.

"Yeah...but she can't cancel the one with hey boyfriend either because this is the only time in two weeks that he'll he able to bring her out...and he's already made the reservations!" Kai stated. "You never cancel a date when you're this deep in a relationship."

"Yeah...well..her mother is departing to corona for two weeks, tomorrow and all she wanted to do is spend time with you before she leaves." The guard said. "Surely you don't have the heart to deny your own mother from being with you?"

"Yeah...and let's not forget that she agreed to join her father on a diplomatic meeting tonight as well...one that is vital for this kingdom's trade! If you mess that up, not only will your father be disappointed, but so will your sister! Since she'll have to do the explaining as to why we can't trade with Noruk."

"Well...the trade one definitely can't be canceled. That's too important for this kingdom. Nor can she cancel the one with her sister, since she has been waiting so long to be with you and you'll break her heart If you do." Kai said.

"Well she can't just leave her mother and boyfriend hanging either. They're just as important!" Gerda said.

"Wait...why are we discussing this? It's Anna's fault that she got into this mess...let her get herself out of it!" The guard said, gaining glares from the two servants. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh princess...what have you done?" Gerda sighed. "Whichever ones you cancel, you're going to break their hearts...you know that right?"

"And that's what you get for not listening!" Kai muttered.

"So...which ones are you going to cancel?" The guard asked.

"I...uh...where...how close are all these places to one another?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Um...well, the competition is in the town square, and the cafes are around the town square. Why?" The guard asked as he watched the princess ponder a thought for a second.

"I'm not canceling anything." Anna said causing the three of them to raise their brows on shock. "I made a promise to attend all their events...and I never break a promise."

At that point, the servants and guards broke down into laughter as they remembered what Anna had just told them. The princess growled at them before throwing her pillow at each of them.

"Sorry...I...we just thought you were telling a joke." The guard said as he continued to smirk. "So...if I may ask, just how do you expect to be in four places at once?"

"The same way I can always pop up anywhere in the castle without being seen." Anna laughed.

"Oh...I didn't know you had powers." Kai said.

"Uh...I don't..."

"Oh...well your plan will fail instantly then." Kai muttered as Anna roles her eyes.

"Just give the location of all the places, and get me a nice dress."

"This one from your sister..." Gerda said.

"Excuse me? The one for her date is a lot better than that!" Kai fought back as Gerda growled.

"If I may intrude, I know a thing or two about female dresses and I can get a good one for the princess..." The guard said.

* * *

_Quarter to 7, evening..._

"Should I be concerned that a tough guard like yourself knows about female attire?" Kai asked with a raised brow.

"Well..let's just say that royal guards have a little more experience with what women wear than most men do...if you know what I mean." The guard said with a sneer.

"Oh..."

"How do I look?" Anna asked Gerda as she twirled around in her dark green dress.

"Beautiful...just don't destroy this one like the last one..." Gerda said.

"Right...so...you might want to attend the ice competition first...before proceeding to then to her ones. I have no idea how you're going to achieve this...but...let's just hope your plan works." The guard said as he patted the princess on the shoulder. Anna took a deep breath before walking towards the town square where hundreds of people were crowding around to witness the ice sculpting competition.

"Anna..." Elsa called out from behind the stage. Anna ran up to her and smiled.

"Wait...you're not nervous...are you?" Anna asked noticing her sister's breathing was a little rapid.

"Just a little." Elsa relied. Anna put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey. Don't worry. I'll he right here."

"Thanks..." Elsa said as the host appeared.

"Okay...the ice sculpting competition is about to begin." The host announced as the two girls walked forward. "Ready?"

"Announcing...Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna of Arendelle." The host announced as the sisters stepped onto the stage and proceeded to their seat.

"Okay...so...what are we judging?" Anna asked.

"The ice sculptures." Elsa answered.

"Hmm...all I see are blocks of ice."

"They have to sculpt them first..." Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if it's anything like Kristoff's sculptures, I'm giving them all 0." Anna laughed. She glanced towards a clock near the site of the town and saw that it was ten to seven already. She looked in the direction of cafe amethyst where her boyfriend would be. She looked to her right to see cafe de Leon down the street as well as the restaurant on first street where her father and mother would be respectively.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked as she noticed her sister staring blankly in random directions.

"Huh? Oh yeah...everything is fine. I just remembered that I forgot my necklace." Anna said as she stood up.

"But you're wearing it right now." Elsa said as she pointed to the dangling gold and silver locket around Anna's neck.

"Oh...er...I meant my other one. The one with the emerald." Anna stuttered.

"The emerald one? The one you used to use when you were five?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow causing Anna to mentally face palm.

"Um...yeah? I have to go...I'll be back quick..." Anna said as she ran off the stage. Elsa watched as she ran, eventually losing her in the crowd and sighing. Anna ran down the side street towards cafe amethyst where she could see Kristoff waiting outside. She straightened her dress before walking up to him with a smile.

"Oh hey...I thought you weren't going to show up." Kristoff said as he opened the door for her. "Here we go..."

"Thanks." Anna said as she sat down in a chair. The first thing she looked for was a clock, of which she found one by the counter. "So...uh...should we order?"

"Hey...I was thinking we could you know...talk about stuff first. I haven't been here for the past two weeks. So, how is everything?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh...everything is fine. You know...me and Elsa are still sisters...parents are still here...and...um...I have to use the bathroom." Anna said as she stood up.

"Oh..er...okay. I'll just be here..." Kristoff said as he watched her run towards the bathroom. "Er...not sure what's happening here..."

As soon as she was in the bathroom, she locked the door and looked around for a way of escape. She gasped when she saw the small window that she could just about fit through. She stood on top of the toilet bowl before squeezing through, and getting halfway before she got stuck.

"Oh come on!" Anna fumed as she tried to pull her way out.

"Um...your highness? Are you...alright?" A guard asked as he passed by and caught sight of the princess, not sure how to react to seeing her stuck in the window.

"Could you please help?" Anna asked. The guard grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out, causing both of them to fall to the ground. "Thanks...oh wait. Um...I'm going to be back here and I might need another push. You don't mind staying here till I return do you?"

"Uh...sure your highness." The guard said.

"Thanks." Anna said as she ran off in the direction of main street. She could see the restaurant where her mother, aunt and cousin were as she ran as fast as she could...

"Anna! There you are!" Agdar called out as he grabbed her by the arm. "Come on...we're going to be late."

Anna followed her father into the cafe where the king and princess of Noruk were sitting and waiting for them.

"Aah. Prime minister Agdar. It's an honor to meet you." King Malvar greeted. "And you must be princess Anna. Its a pleasure to meet you as well. This is my daughter, Claudia."

"Hi." The eighteen year old said as she waved.

"Um...hi..." Anna said as she sat on the chair.

"So...you two probably know why we're here. Noruk has a very high quantity of copper resources that we have heard Arendelle is in need of."

"That is correct." Agdar said as he pulled out a couple of papers and handed them to Anna. "These are the trade agreements that we hope we'll be able to sign by the end of this meeting. So, what exactly is the price..."

Anna looked around for any sign of escape, catching sight of the bathroom, only to find that it was completely blocked off. She looked around but saw that the only exit was the main door. She tried to think of an excuse but it was harder than it seemed since she was dealing with a king and princess as well. She saw the quill in her father's pocket and carefully took it out, before snapping it in two.

"Um...papa...I think you'll need a quill." Anna said.

"I have one...what the?" Agdar gasped as he caught sight of the two pieces in his pocket.

"I can go get one on the castle of you wish..." Anna said.

"Actually we have one here..." Malvar said but Anna interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I can get one...I'll be back in a moment." Anna said as she jumped up and rushed to the door.

"But princess...there's one here..."

Anna didn't hear as she burst through the doors and ran as fast as she could towards the restaurant down the road. She nearly kicked the door open as she ran past a worse and literally jumped into her chair next to her mother.

"ANNA!" Idun shrieked in shock as she put a hand on her chest.

"Oh...Anna! It's so good to see you again!" Primrose greeted as she jugged the redhead. Next to her, Rapunzel gave a light wave.

"I hope you have an explanation for being late." Idun said.

"A pig chased me down the street..." Anna said before she thought about it.

"Uh...what?" Idun questioned.

"So...how are you doing princess? I heard that you and your sister are back together again. That's good to hear." Primrose said as a waiter came over to take their orders."What do you want dear?"

"Er...I'll have a steak with a chocolate mousse and a potato pie." Anna said as she read the first three thing on the menu, Idun gaping at her in shock.

"Anna..."

"Oh relax Idun." Primrose said. "Look how thin she is. You should feed your daughters more!"

"Uhuh...because ten pounds of chocolate a week isn't enough..." Idun muttered. "Well, I'll have the shepherds pie..."

"Tsk...so much fat...you might want to cut down a little on the food there little sis...before you become my big sister." Primrose laughed while Idun shot her a piercing glare.

"Well...um...if that will be all...I've gotta...I left something with my sister and I need to get it..." Anna said as she stood up.

"Oh darling...wait. I got you something." Primrose said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a shining white gold necklace, covered in emerald stones and a massive light green heart shaped stone in the middle. Anna looked at it in shock, along with Idun, before taking it.

"Wow...aunt primrose...it's...beautiful." Anna said as primrose pulled her into a hug.

"I knew that green is your favor is color. I've got one with sapphires for your sister, but I left it in the ship. I'll give it to her tomorrow before we leave." Primrose said to which Anna nodded.

"Thanks auntie." Anna said.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Primrose said as Anna ran out of the restaurant.

"Did you get me anything?" Idun asked.

"I got you some chocolates..."

* * *

Elsa drummed her fingers on the table in frustration as she watched everyone start sculpting. Her sister had been gone for more than twenty minutes now and as a result, she had to do the opening speech on her own.

"Your majesty? Do you want us to look for the princess?" A guard asked

"If you can..."

"Found her." The host said as they caught sight of the princess running up to them exhaustedly. She quickly flopped down in her chair and grabbed the pitcher of water, and drank the whole thing down in seconds, the guards and her sister staring at her in surprise.

"What?" Anna asked. "I'm thirsty."

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked with a scowl. "I've been waiting nearly half an hour for you and I had to do the opening ceremony on my own."

"Sorry. I got lost in the castle." Anna lied as she stared at the sculptors, then at the crowd. "I got my necklace though."

"Your necklace...wait...what the?" Elsa gasped when she caught sight of the emerald covered, white gold necklace. "That's not the necklace you wore when you were five. Where did you get that?"

"It isn't?" Anna gasped dramatically. "Oh...er...my mistake. I better go get the right one then."

"Wait...Anna! ANNA!" Elsa called out but it was too late since she was already running towards cafe amethyst. She rushed down the main street, knocking over a stall in the process and toward the back alleyway where the bathroom window was.

"You highness." The guard said with a bow.

"Hey..." Anna greeted as she climbed on top of a crate and back in through the window, the guard having to give her a push to get her in. She tidied her hair and dress before unlocking the bathroom door and being greeted by a line of eight ladies.

"Princess." They greeted with a small curtsy as she walked past them and towards the taken with Kristoff.

"Jeez Anna. Did you get stuck in the toilet?" Kristoff asked with a chuckle.

"Really...so, what are we ordering?" Anna asked.

"Well...er, it's up to you." Kristoff said as he handed her the menu. She flipped through the menu before arriving at the desserts section and picking...

"I'll have the triple chocolate cake." Anna said as she placed them menu aside.

"Er...don't you want a starter first?" Kristoff asked as he looked at his girlfriend with a strange look.

"Nah. I think I'll have one soon enough." Anna muttered as she looked back at the clock. "So...where are you going tomorrow?"

"I told you, I've got another two week long ice harvesting trip. So, why not celebrate my last day with you before I end up disappearing again." Kristoff said. Anna smiled in response as she took another glance at the clock. "Why do you keep glancing at the clock?"

"No reason." Anna said as the waitress arrived with the chocolate cake. As soon as it arrived, she dug into it as fast as possible not caring that her boyfriend and the waiter was watching her with a gaping expression. "Uh...what?"

"Nothing." The waiter said as he disappeared, Kristoff starting to eat his pie. Anna looked at the pitcher of water to her side before reaching for it.

"AAAH!" Anna screamed causing Kristoff to jump.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"I got water on my dress." Anna said as she indicated to the wet patch on the front of her dress. "Hold on...I'll be right back."

"Oh...okay." Kristoff said as Anna, once again, disappeared to the bathrooms. After drying as much as she could, she climbed back through the window, grateful to see that the guard was still there.

"What happened your highness?" The guard asked as he helped her up.

"Excuse." Anna said before running off down the road again, leaving the guard staring after her with a look of complete confusion.

"Come on..." Anna muttered as she ran towards cafe de Leon.

"Anna! Where the heck have you been?" Agdar asked as he pulled her inside the cafe.

"Are we ready to go now?" Malvar asked as the two of them sat down. He seemed to be getting a little more distraught at the time it was taking.

"Oh...I forgot the quill..." Anna said, until Malvar placed one on the table. "Oh...hehe...my bad."

"Right...now if we can get to signing these trade agreements, we'll be ready. Where are the documents?" Malvar asked.

"Anna?" Agdar asked as he outstretched his hands. Anna reached into her pockets and was shocked to find them completely empty. She gulped as she felt her other pockets and around her dress, panicking when she couldn't find them. "Anna! The documents!"

"I...I don't have them." Anna whispered. Agdar's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter.

"What do you mean, you don't have them?" Agdar asked through gritted teeth.

"I...I think...I left them...hold on...I think I know where they are." Anna said as she jumped up.

"Oh come on...what is going on here?!" Malvar growled as he watched the princess scamper away again.

"Oh god...oh god!" Anna cried out. "Where did I put them?"

She ran in the same direction she took the first time, pushing past people and knocking over several stands in the process as she reached the restaurant. She opened the door and a ran over to her mother and auntie who were beginning to dig into their meals.

"Anna! Where have you been?" Idun asked as Anna sat down and looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh...you haven't, by any chance, seen a bunch of papers, have you?" Anna asked.

"No...what do you want paper for?" Idun asked.

"Nothing." Anna mumble as she looked under the table and in the seat next to her.

"What are you looking for?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing." Anna said as she picked up the knife and fork and started to eat the steak and pie as fast as possible. Primrose raised a brow while Idun stared wide eyed, Rapunzel laughing next to them.

"See Idun? Proof that you don't feed your daughters enough." Primrose said as Rapunzel tried her best not to laugh.

"This...is normal! when Anna is hungry, the plate tends to disappear as well." Idun said as Anna glared at her. She looked around for anything that could get her out of this one, but found none. She looked at the pitcher on the table and grabbed for it...she was going to hate doing this again.

"OH COME ON!" Anna shrieked as she jumped up, and this time she actually meant it. What she expected to be water, actually turned out to be orange juice...and as such, her dress really was ruined now.

"Oh dear...don't worry...there's a bathroom over there." Primrose said as Anna ran towards it, Idun calling after her. She slammed the door shut before running up to the window, opening it...and falling right into the fjord.

"AAAH!" Anna screamed as she surfaced from the chilling waters. Now she wondered whether canceling all except her sisters activity would have been the better option. She swam over to the pier where several men gasped and helped the princess up.

"Your highness... Are you alright?" They asked.

"I'm fine! Thanks!" Anna said as she ran up the pier and towards the town square. She wondered how she was going to explain this to her sister as she gained some strange looks from passersby. She ran up to the stage, and looked in the back for any papers but found none. She peered out of the curtain and gasped when she saw Elsa with the papers, watching the contest, a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

"Okay...Here goes nothing." Anna said as she walked onto the stage end took a seat by her sister.

"Anna..." Elsa muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh...hi Elsa." Anna said meekly as she glanced at the maps. "What have you got there?"

"I was hoping that you could explain that." Elsa said as she looked at her sister. Instead of seeing the annoyed face, though, Elsa had one of hurt. She handed the documents to Anna and sighed. "I'm not stupid Anna. I know you're with papa since a councilman told me about the meeting with Noruk. He wanted me to be the attendee first, since I'm queen, but I rejected it and told papa to handle it himself...because I wanted to spend time with you, since I've been so busy for the last 2 weeks."

Anna suddenly felt extremely guilty. Elsa had rejected her duty, just to spend time with her, and here she was running amok all around town. Then again, she still didn't know about the one with Kristoff and Idun.

"Elsa...I didn't know. It's just papa asked me, and I wasn't listening, and I said yes, even though I didn't know what it was, and I couldn't cancel since if I did, papa would be disappointed, and you would be the one to get the blame." Anna said as she looked at her sister guiltily. "Uh...you know what, you're more important..."

"No! This trade deal is vital for Arendelle. You need to get those documents to papa, otherwise, we're going to be in deep trouble if we can't get that deal." Elsa said. Anna looked around at the ice sculptures before turning back to her sister.

"Well...why don't you come with me?" Anna asked.

"Anna. There's the ice competition..."

"I don't see anything that remotely resembles a shape, let alone a sculpture." Anna said. "I'm sure they won't mind the queen disappearing for a while...its not like anything will be completed...plus, aren't you feeling a little bored yet...just sitting here?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But?" Anna asked with a quirked brow. Seeing that her sister had no retort, she smiled. "Come on..."

"Aah! Anna!" Elsa squealed as she was pulled out of her chair by Anna.

* * *

"I can run on my own!" Elsa said as she caught her breath.

"Okay...we're here..." Anna said as she entered the cafe. She expected to find her father staring angrily at her, what she didn't expect was to see Malvar and Agdar in an argument.

"Papa?" Anna asked as she and Elsa walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you wants going on princess!" Malvar growled as he stood up. "I have just spent the last 45 minutes sitting here, doing nothing, waiting for you to bring trade documents, when I could have been doing something more worthwhile instead. What kind of kingdom is so unorganized that they can't even find their own trade papers?!"

"Listen..." Agdar started, his voice rising.

"No! You listen! I did not expect this kind of mess up in a kingdom of this magnitude and power. I'm sorry...well, I'm not sorry actually, but I shall not be signing this deal!" Malvar said causing Elsa to gasp. If they didn't get this deal, then Arendelle's economy would suffer incredibly.

"Excuse me...king Malvar. I'm queen Elsa..."

"Oh...you're the queen? Well...that's good to know. This...is an embarrassment, sitting here, waiting for a bunch of documents that should have been here originally, wasting nearly an hour of my time, when I have a conflicted schedule as it is..."

"I understand..."

"No you don't! If this is the kind of shit that happens in this kingdom since you've become queen, then maybe you should abdicate to someone else more respectable and mature than a girl with snow powers!" Malvar growled as Elsa took a step back, hurt flashing across her face. Anger flashed across Agdar's face as he walked threateningly to Malvar, but Anna, go there first.

"Look...Malvar..." Anna said with a laugh, though this wasn't a normal type of laugh...if anything...it sounded quite unsettling. "No one...ever...says anything like that to my sister...but...you know what...I'm going to forgive you...because you are going to apologize, and sign this trade agreement."

"I will do no such thing!" Malvar spat.

"Yes you will, if you don't want your ass handed to you." Anna said causing several citizens to gasp as Malvar's eyes widened.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Listen here moron!" Anna suddenly growled, her voice become extremely serious. "I have just spent the entire last hour, running around the entire freaking town, so that I can spend time with my family. I did not have to join this stupid meeting, but I did, only to help my father out, because I sure as hell wouldn't do this voluntarily if it was only to see your ugly face!"

Malvar took a step back, as Anna moved forward, fists clenched, and teeth bared.

"Right now, my mother and boyfriend are waiting for me...thinking I'm doing something I'm not, my sister is supposed to he with me judging a competition, and I sure as hell know that my father has a lot of better things to do than to deal with you, but instead, we're wasting our time with an annoying prick like you, instead of spending time with each other. Now I don't know about you, but I sure as hell, do not want to spend anymore time, sitting in a goddamn restaurant, talking to a sniveling idiot like yourself, over something as simple as a trade..."

"So I'll tell you what, you are going to sign this god damn trade agreement, on that god damn wall...right now...or else I will send you home in a bloody box! I have punched the prince of the southern bloody isles in the freaking face and broke his nose, and I will NOT hesitate to do the same thing to you, if you screw around with me...and if I ever, hear you talk to my sister that way again, I WILL STRAIGHT UP HUNT YOU DOWN AND BREAK YOUR BLOODY JAW BEFORE I SMASH YOUR NOSE AGAINST A WALL UNTIL YOUR FACE RESEMBLES THAT OF A BRICK, BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY THROAT OUT! SO IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU...SIGN THIS BLOODY AGREEMENT AND APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER, NOW!"

The entire restaurant had become completely silent as everyone was staring at the two of them, mouths agape. The king was backed up against the wall with a rage fueled princess mere inches from him, her hands clenched with the documents in one hand, and her outer hand holding the quill like a bandit holds a knife. Elsa was unsure whether to be horrified that her sister had just threatened the king of a neighboring kingdom, or grateful that her sister had just stood up for her...yet again. As for Agdar, he took was watching on shock, though internally he was grinning like a maniac.

"That's my daughter..." He muttered.

Malvar took a large file as he reached out a shaking hand and took the trade agreement, signing it against the wall, before handing it back to Anna. She gestured towards her sister...

"I...I'm very...sorry your majesty...for what I said. You are an excellent queen and you're doing...a wonderful job..." Malvar stuttered. He squeaked slightly as the princess slammed the documents down on the table next to him.

"Now, of you'll all excuse me, me and my sister have got a contest to attend!" Anna said before pulling her sister out of the restaurant.

"Damn! What just happened?" A civilian asked.

"The king of Noruk just had his ass handed to him." Another civilian laughed as the king stumbled out of the restaurant, red faced and extremely embarrassed...but still scared.

* * *

"Anna...you do realize you just threatened the king of Noruk right?" Elsa asked, still slightly in shock at what just happened.

"He had it coming." Anna replied as they wandered towards the town square. "Plus, no one ever dares talk to you like that, especially if I'm around."

"Anna..."

"What? I said I would defend you no matter what." Anna said with a smile. Elsa couldn't help but smile back as Anna put an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you..." Elsa said as she embraced Anna. "...but what was that you were saying about mama and your boyfriend?"

"Oh they're...AAH! I forgot all about them!" Anna said as she started running towards cafe amethyst, Elsa running after her. "Elsa...just...go in through the front and pretend that you don't know where I am..."

"Why? Where are you...Anna!" Elsa called out as she watched her sister disappear down and alleyway. Elsa entered the restaurant and saw a very distraught Kristoff sitting by the table in the corner. "Kristoff...hey."

"Oh...Elsa. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kristoff said as he looked at her in surprise. "So where's Anna?"

"I was supposed to see of she was here with you." Elsa said as she took a seat. Kristoff just raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head.

"Sisters..." He muttered. "Elsa...I know of you're here...Anna is also with you. You two aren't separable..."

"I'm back." Anna said as she walked up to him and sat down.

"Uhuh...so, where did you go?"

"Bathroom."

"..."

"What?"

"For thirty minutes?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh...yeah...I needed...to go." Anna said as Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Kristoff...I'm sorry that..."

"No...its alright. I know you must have a valid reason for doing it and it must have been important, and it's not in my power to intrude there...just answer me this though, you went to the ice sculpting contest...didn't you?" Kristoff asked with a slight chuckle. Elsa and Anna looked at each other before saying, "Kinda..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kristoff asked as the waiter came with the bill, to which Elsa said to charge it to the council...

"Well...if you want to know the truth..." Anna started.

"Your crazy girlfriend, my sister, just threatened to beat the king of Noruk up if he didn't sign a trade agreement, and she seemed lime she was about to stab him with the quill." Elsa answered to Kristoff's shock.

"I did not...maybe..." Anna mumbled. "Well...come on. Mama's probably waiting and we still have an ice sculpting contest to judge."

"Wait...your mother is waiting, your sister was at the contest, and your father was with the king...how?- Kristoff asked.

"Yeah...how did that happen?" Elsa asked as they walked towards the restaurant where Idun was.

"Well...for the last several days...when you speed me about doing these things with you..."

"You weren't listening and just said yes...like you've done countless times before." Kristoff completed to which Anna nodded. "And I'm probably guessing, out kfnsheer luck, we had activities planned all on the same day, at the same time."

"Yeah." Anna said.

"Why didn't you just tell us. We could have canceled ours." Elsa said.

"That's why I didn't tell you." Anna said. "Because I was afraid that to in would be upset since all you wanted tondo was spend time with me...and I just ended screwing it up and ruining it for everyone...and maybe plunged Arendelle into a war..."

"Hey...you didn't screw anything up, okay?" Kristoff said. "Well...maybe the trade part...nearly...but we're not angry. We're actually impressed. You spent the entire night stressing yourself and running all across town, just to spend time with all of us...even though it was only for a few minutes...its the fact that you didn't all to be with everyone at once that counts..."

"Kristoff has got a point." Elsa said.

"I guess so..." Anna said.

"ANNA! I KNEW IT!" Idun screamed as she ran up to her.

"Idun! Calm down. You're like papa!" Primrose said as Idun rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Uh...with papa, Elsa, and uh...Kristoff...I can explain."

"Please do..." Idun said. Anna explained to her about the mishap and how she ended up agreeing to all the four activities at once, as well as the event with king Malvar fifteen minuted ago. "Oh...so...its you being you..."

"Hey..."

"So you're finished now?" Elsa asked to which her mama nodded.

"Hey dear. It's so good to see you again." Primrose smiled as she pulled Elsa into a hug. "So, I heard you're in control of your powers..."

"Uhuh...love can thaw." Elsa said.

"True."

"Well since we're all ready and have nothing to do, why don't we go to the ice sculpting competition together?" Anna asked.

"That's a great idea." Primrose said. "Maybe your mother could teach you about sculpting...or better yet, you can teach her a thing or two about art since she's pretty much hopeless if it involves holding a brush."

"Oh...and you aren't..."

"Well at least my drawing don't come out as stick figures sister!" Primrose boasted as Idun frowned at her.

"Those weren't stick figures. Those were accurate representations."

"Oh yeah...that drawing of you was definitely accurate...you much have wanted to have drawn a circle though..."

"Come here!" Idun squealed as the primrose ran off laughing, Idun giving chase.

"Mothers..." Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel laughed.

"Wanna go check on the fest?" Anna asked.

"Well there's nothing else to do..."

"Am I invisible or something here?" Kristoff asked.

"No...no you're not." Anna said as she gave Kristoff a kiss. "That's why you're going to be the judge for the contest..."

"Hmm...should have stayed invisible." Kristoff muttered as Anna rolled her eyes and pulled him and her sister along.

"Wow...the creativity...it's blinding!" Rapunzel laughed as Anna and Elsa stared at the sculptors. Virtually all the blocks resembled nothing off a sculpture yet, and most were barely a quarter done. "If these are sculptures here, the Coronians must be the gods and goddesses of art."

"Yeah...yeah...we get it...but answer me this...can you make the ice in a second flat, regardless of season?"

"..."

"I didn't think so." Anna laughed as she and Elsa sat down on their seats, watching the sculpting take place. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Not really sure how this idea came up, or where it came from...oh well.**

**I'm not sire of there's anything to say here...oh wait...yeah...**

**I'm glad that I was able to emotionally effect most of you with the last chapter, aid I'm glad you liked it (or bawled your eyes out...).**

**Oh...and...also, just a reminder, most chapters are unrelated to each other, though there are a few that are interconnected like the one with the ice dragon and snow wolf. Just telling in case I post a chapter where Elsa gets hurt, and someone comments, "But she's immortal!" **

**Also...I refrained from asking for a while, but I shall ask now...if you have any ideas for one shots, please do submit them. I mean, the short type of one shot ideas...like the prompts used in the previous two chapters or the, normal, sisterly/family chapters, since I find those easier to write. I'm working on some long chapters, like p2 of "a royal disaster" but they won't be submitted for a while yet.**

**-TacticX**


	22. Under Control

"Happy birthday Bulda." Kristoff said as his troll mother hugged him.

"Oh thank you darling." Bulda replied. The whole royal family, and Kristoff, had been invited to the troll's birthday due to their previous relationship with the trolls, and because Kristoff forced them to.

"Hey..." Anna said as several of the trolls waved.

"The snow queen and Anna are here." They announced.

"Doesn't anyone know I have a name?" Elsa muttered as Anna snickered.

"And the other two!" They completed upon seeing Agdar and Idun

"On second thoughts, snow queen is good!" Elsa laughed as Agdar and Idun frowned at the trolls.

"Come on! Join the celebrations!" Bulda said as she ran towards several other trolls who were near what appeared to be, a bunch of singing trolls.

"Um...how about you two go first." Anna said to her parents.

"Why us?"

"Well...they invited you too..." Elsa stated.

"No...they invited Kristoff, who invited you two, who invited us." Idun said.

"Just go have some fun. Me and Elsa will be...mingling, with some other trolls here." Anna said innocently, causing Agdar to frown at her.

"Whenever you say, mingle, I get goosebumps." Agdar said to Anna before he and his wife went to find grand pabbie.

"Should we flee?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I'm not sure we'll get very far." Anna mumbled back. Sure she had tagged along because Kristoff was her boyfriend, and it would have been rude to say no, but that didn't mean that Anna would like it...and especially not Elsa whose last contact with the trolls was on that harrowing accident thirteen years ago...that and troll parties weren't exactly known for their excitement.

"Wanna get a drink?"

"Anna!"

"What? I meant water or juice...or the troll equivalent." Anna said. "What did you think I was thinking?"

"I don't know what you're thinking...and if I did, I'd probably collapse in horror...but I meant alcohol." Elsa said. "You do remember what happened the last time we..."

"I know...Agdar locked us in our rooms for three days because of the damage and mama ended up in the infirmary for a week..." Anna muttered, before giggling a little. The two of them walked over to a long rock that had several trolls sitting around it and another behind it.

"Aah...you must princess Anna and queen Elsa." The trolls said. "The name's Marty."

"Uh yeah...do you have any drinks safe for human consumption?" Elsa asked.

"Safe? Yes. Recommended? No." Marty said. "But I do have some fresh juice."

"Ooh...what is it?" Anna asked as she looked at the blue colored, viscous, liquid.

"Pobolay juice."

"Bless you."

"No...that's the name of it. Pobolay juice." Marty said as Anna and Elsa glanced AF each other.

"It's...blue." Elsa said.

"Yes. It comes from the pobolay fruit which grows on the Cormocus tree of the Siberian regions. The fruit of this tree is said to have regenerative properties while also being able to cure any disease known to man or magic. It also tastes like strawberries and blueberries for reasons unknown. It's safe...but...try not to drink it in excess quantities." He said as he poured two glasses out and handed it to the girls.

Elsa and Anna grabbed the glasses and sniffed it before each taking a sip.

"Huh...it's not bad." Anna said as Elsa nodded.

"Yep...it's also mixed with essence of Coroth Fire crystal to give it that little burn."

"FIRE CRYSTAL?!" Elsa shrieked as she brought the glass away from her lips.

"Relax your majesty. The amount within this drink it too little to cause any harm. The amount needed to affect you would be more than enough to send anyone else to the infirmary with heartburn and the cramps. I assure you, it'll do no harm."

Elsa looked at the drink wearily for a second before taking another sip.

"Oh...and it's Coroth fire crystal." Marty corrected as he drank a white drink.

"What's the difference?"

"Fire crystals are found in volcanic regions or forged by fire sorcerers. Coroth fire crystal is...um...it's the fire crystal taken from the...uh...are you sure you want to know?" Marty asked.

"Yep." The sisters answered in unison.

"Well...take yourself your majesty. They say that you have a frozen heart right?"

"Sometimes..."

"Well...in reality, the source of ones magic is at their heart. The heart of a sorcerer is where the magic resides...so...your ice magic is strongest in your heart. Well...sometimes...you can find a way to harness that...and turn it into a unique form of crystal. A Coroth crystal. So...if I were to uh...kill you...and rip your heart out...I could harness your ice powers and turn it into a Coroth ice crystal."

Elsa and Anna were looking at him, wide-eyed, mouths slightly agape.

"Wait...so...if...taking my sisters heart...and harnessing her ice powers makes a...Coroth ice crystal...then a Coroth fire crystal...OH MY GOD!" Anna shrieked as she slammed the glass on the table and started coughing up the drink. Elsa followed suit as she threw the glass away and started clawing at her mouth as if to pull the drink out. It was only when they heard the troll laughing that they looked up at him quizzically.

"Oh my...you two...are so gullible." Marty laughed as he rolled on to his back..

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"Your highness. Coroth fire crystal is a form of fire crystal found in steam vents." A nearby troll said with a laugh. The sisters growled as they returned to the bar and glared at Marty.

"What? It was funny." Marty laughed. Anna rolled her eyes before taking another sip from her drink.

"Hey Elsa." Idun called out from behind. "Could you come here for a second."

"I'll wait here." Anna said as Elsa stood up and walked towards her mother.

"Hmm...say...what do you know about magic?" Marty asked.

"Well...my sister has ice powers and can make ice and snow." Anna said.

"Yes she can...but do you know about the more advanced types of magic?" Marty asked.

"Not really. Why? How much more is there?"

"Your sister's powers barely come close to skimming the surface of what magic is capable of." Marty looked to see where Grand Pabbie was before disappearing beneath the bar for several seconds, returning with a case that was heavily locked.

"What's that?" Anna asked as the troll unlocked the case and opened it. Within it, was a miniature crossbow, a small amulet, and ten or so very small blue darts.

"Do you know what this is?" Marty asked.

"No. That's why I asked you." Anna said.

"This...is a neurocontroller."

"Uh...what?"

"Magic...is a very complex tool. In the right hands, when used in the right ways, it is a very powerful indeed. When you're talking about one charm, or one curse...there's only so much power with that...but the real magic happens when you start combining those different powers. See this dart?"

Anna picked up one of the mini, blue darts, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"This...is bluestone. Bluestone is sought after because of its telepathic properties, as well as the ability for it to interface with the human mind." The troll said to Anna's shock. "To in can also imbue magical charms and incantations into bluestone. It's not rare for sorcerers to imbue a small sliver of bluestone with a memory charm that can retrieve or remove memories. All they have to do is slide the bluestone near the head or neck and it will do its thing."

"Cool." Anna said. "There...aren't any weird charms on these at the moment, are there?"

"That's what I am getting to. Do you know what this is?" Marty asked as he held up the amulet. "This is Blackstone."

"Oh...so...I'm probably guessing that there's Redstone, Yellowstone, Pinkstone..."

"Yeah...so...Blackstone is like bluestone...but a lot more powerful, and unlike bluestone, Blackstone is a higher tier artifact than bluestone...meaning, that blackstone can control bluestone, but not vice versa. The Blackstone receives your commands, magically sends it to the bluestone dart...and then...they do whatever you desire."

"So...this is a..."

"Mind control device." Marty completed as Anna gasped. She eyed the crossbow with a look on her face, one that she usually had when she decided to do something mischievous.

"Um...out of curiosity, how much is this?" Anna asked.

"Oh...you want to buy it? Well...um...1500 gold pieces should so...or 1000 Corons if you have any Coronian money. I could always do with more Coronian currency."

"Will a diamond do?"

"That'll do as well...wait, where did you get a diamond?"

"Princess of Arendelle...hello!"

"Oh right...um...okay...let me check to make sure it's real...seems legit." Marty said as he pocketed the diamond. "Now...let me demonstrate...this is on the house."

He picked up the crossbow and loaded it with a small dart before searching across the valley.

"Pick a target."

"Hmm..." Anna hummed as she looked around the valley. She smirked when she saw her darling boyfriend laughing near Pabbie, Idun and Agdar, while Elsa was sitting nearby, chatting to one of the trolls. "Kristoff."

"You are a good girlfriend..." Marty laughed as he aimed the bow and fired. Kristoff jumped slightly as he dart made contact before he felt at his neck, but the dart was already gone. He looked behind to see Anna and the troll looking at one of the drinks before frowning and returning to his conversation. "The coast is clear..."

"Okay...now what?" Anna asked.

"Right...see this amulet? I'll demonstrate first, before I'll lock it to you." Marty said as he wore the amulet. "Right...see the small Blackstone in the middle? All you have to do is press it to link the dart to the amulet like so..."

Anna looked at Kristoff and saw that nothing had changed.

"Now...its linked. Here...you'll need this." Marty said as he handed a small book to Anna. "It's the instructions for it. Now, what do you want him to do?"

"I don't know...it's up to you." Anna said, too focused on wanting to see it in action.

"Kristoff...drop your glass." The trolls whispered to the amulet. Anna watched in shock as the glass in his hands suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. "There you go..."

"I am so sorry." Kristoff said as he started to pick up the glass.

"Now slip and fall into the grass next to you."

Kristoff suddenly lost his balance and collapsed into the patch of grass next to him, Pabbie looking at him with a quirked brow.

"Is everything alright ma boy?" Pabbie asked.

"Uh...yeah...just a little...clumsy today I guess." Kristoff laughed as he dusted himself.

"Now...snatch the glass from Pabbie hand and throw it across the valley."

"What the?" Pabbie gasped as Kristoff snatched his wine glass and threw it, barely missing Idun in the process. "Kristoff...what has gotten into you?"

"I...I don't know...I think I'm allergic to snow queens...wait what?"

Anna banged her fists on the table in an effort to stop herself from bursting into laughter as Marty chuckled slightly.

"Just say, say...at the beginning...and then whatever you want them to say to make them say it." The troll said with a chuckle.

"Can I have a go?".

"Sure."

"Ehem... Kristoff...say..."

"Do you have any cookies here? I sure am hungry." Kristoff said before opening some of the jars and searching inside. Pabbie, Idun, and Agdar were staring at him with raised brows.

"I can't believe this works..." Anna laughed as she took off the amulet. "Wait...so what happens if I want to break the link?"

"Just hold the Blackstone down for a few seconds till it flashes. Want me to demonstrate?"

"No...its alright for the moment now." Anna smirked as she tucked the amulet under her dress. "Wait...how does it know when I want to control the person?"

"It can sense the persons thoughts. But, it can only sense when you want to control them at the moment. I'm working on a version that can read the thoughts so you don't need to speak anymore."

"Cool. Will this work on everyone?"

"Well...yeah...theoretically. Of course, it's still in its...Olog give me a random name!"

"Um...beta."

"Yeah...it's in its beta stages." The troll said. "My recommendation...don't use it on people who possess magical abilities yet since it may conflict. So, try not to use it on your sister."

"How about my mama and papa?"

"Test it out..."

"Hehe...thanks."

"Oh, please try not to tell anyone about this, and if you do, don't tell them where you got it from."

"Why not?"

"It's a device that can control minds. I don't need to say more than that. There are a lot of charms in here making this one of the most complex devices to exist in the entire Coronian empire. Usually, for someone to have mind control, they would need to spend decades practicing, and even then, results vary depending on the wielder and the victim. This...anyone can use. Do you know how much people would do to get this? They would kill if they had to...oh...that reminds me...I have to link it to you. Amulet please." Marty grabbed the amulet before wiping the surface and drawing a small needle which he proceeded to jam into Anna's finger causing her to yelp.

He let a drop of blood fall on the amulet which glowed for a few seconds before returning to normal, a small crocus appearing on the surface. "There...now it's linked to you. Um...since Elsa is your sister and you share the same blood...there's a chance that it may work with Elsa as well as you. It mostly happens with twins...but it can also happen with siblings. So...if she does find out...let me know the results..."

"Okay...and next time...tell me when you're about to jam a needle inside me..." Anna groaned as she wiped the blood away from her finger in case Elsa freaked out upon seeing it. She took the mini bow and hid it in her dress before grabbing the bag of 100 darts and placing it in her pocket. "Thank you..."

"No problem." The troll said before disappearing behind the bar and grabbing a drink.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said as she walked over to her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"Just about my powers. She knows about something called the ice flower that has healing powers for ice sorcerers."

"Oh cool...how about for me?"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Thanks for coming." Bulda said as the royal family began to walk away.

"Happy birthday mama." Kristoff said once again before they all headed to the sleigh.

"Hey Kristoff...can I drive this time?" Anna asked.

"Excuse me? You'd lead us all off of a cliff." Kristoff chuckled. Anna just smirked as she let Kristoff go to the sleigh while she stayed behind for a few seconds. She thought carefully before saying, "Kristoff...let Anna drive this time."

She walked over to the sleigh as her family was getting in and asked, "Can I drive the sleigh?"

"Of course...here you go." Kristoff said as he handed Anna the reins.

"Wait, what?!" The rest of the family shrieked as Sven turned around and gaped.

"You're kidding right?" Agdar asked.

"Nope. I think Anna has enough experience and maturity to take control this time." Kristoff said as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Uh...darling? Is it strange that I'm more scared now than when we were on that ship four years ago?" Idun asked her husband with a squeak.

"Let's go Sven." Anna said as she snapped at the reins. The reindeer glanced at Kristoff, who nodded, before rushing off down the slope.

_At Arendelle an hour later..._

"LAND!" Agdar, Idun and Elsa cried out as they jumped from the sleigh and hugged the ground.

"Oh jeez." Anna muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Your majesty. Your highness...it's good to see you're safe." Kai said, not shocked in the slightest seeing the queen and parents on the ground. "Will there be anything you need?"

"It's alright. Though they could probably use some water." Anna giggled at her parents and sister. "Come on...stop over acting."

"Over acting? You nearly steered us into a tree." Elsa said. Anna rolled her eyes in response as she dragged her sister into the castle, her parents only just getting up and looking at a calm Kristoff with looks of disbelief.

"I'm guessing you're used to this." Agdar said to which Kristoff nodded before he disappeared into the stables.

* * *

"Elsa? Do you have any more chocolate?" Anna asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"No...sorry." Elsa muttered as she sat next to her sister.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked with a quirked brow as she glanced at the bow in her cabinet.

"Yeah...you ate it all last week."

"Oh."

"Well...I've got a meeting early tomorrow morning...but I should be free after lunch." Elsa said.

"Okay then. I'll be in town...just find me somewhere there." Anna said as she pulled the covers over head, causing Elsa to stare at her suspiciously. Usually, Anna would have said something more on the line of, I'll be waiting for you, or, please skip the meeting. Elsa stared for a few more seconds before shrugging and laying down as well, unaware that her sister wasn't actually sleeping.

It took at least half an hour for Elsa to fall asleep, throughout which, Anna was constantly listening for the telltale signs of Elsa falling into a deep sleep. As soon as she thought her sister was asleep, she carefully peeled back the covers and crept out of bed. She sneaked over to her cabinet and carefully opened it, before we grabbing the mind control crossbow and a few darts. She took one more look at that sister before disappearing out of the hallway and towards the balconies where she knew the guards would be patrolling the walls.

Her heart was telling her yes, but her mind was saying no...then again, her curiosity and wild side was also saying yes. She made sure that there were no servants who could see her before she opened one of the windows on the front of the castle slightly. She looked for a target and found a lone guard sitting near the tower, his neck exposed and within range.

"To do...or not do...to do!" Anna giggled as she aimed the crossbow. Luckily, being an expert marksman when it came to archery and rifling, Anna had no problem with aim and precision, though it would probably be better with a longbow. She fired the dart and waited for the yelp that would signal that she hit her mark.

"Ow!" The guard mumbled as he jumped up and looked around.

"Right...let's do this...now what did Marty say?" Anna asked herself. She placed the amulet around her neck before pressing the Blackstone in the middle. She saw a small flash of light as the stone changed to a different shade of black before she looked to see the guard sitting back down as a smirk began to creep on to the her face.

"Ehem...stand up." She watched as the guard suddenly stood up and looked around. "Walk towards the other end of the wall."

The guard turned to his right and started marching towards the front wall while Anna flipped through the instruction manual Marty had handed her.

"Uhuh...thanks Marty. It's in Norwegian." Anna muttered as she pocketed the book. She watched the guard approach several others near another tower. "Alright...let's see what this can do. Um...dance."

Suddenly, to the other guards shock, and to Anna's amusement, the guard started dancing wildly, in such a way that even the duke of Weselton couldn't compare to. Anna watched as the guard twirled around and did a split, before jumping back up and doing a cart-wheel down the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the guards asked, while his friend stared dumbstruck at the dancing guard. The guard did a back flip before stopping, bowing, and then yanking the whiskey bottle out of the guard's hands and drinking it all down in one gulp before tossing it aside.

"Thank...you...thank you very much!" And then the guard passed out.

Anna was desperately restraining herself from bursting into laughter as she glanced at the controller in her hand.

"Oh...cool...what else can this do?" She glanced at the guard and sighed when she realized he was unconscious from drunkenness. She grabbed another dart and loaded it into the crossbow before searching the castle corridors for any late night servants or guards. She wandered down towards the lower floors where she eventually came across one of the late night servants. Anna aimed the loaded bow at the servant as she turned around and fired it.

"What the? Princess Anna?"

"Please lead me to the private store of chocolate." Anna ordered.

"Of course your highness." The servant said as she led her down to the lower floors. Anna followed the servant towards a small entrance to what appeared to he the wine cellar. As soon as they were in there, the servant opened a side door and within the room were mountains of chocolates. Anna could feel her mouth watering at all the sight of the dark, milk, and white chocolates stacked upon one another.

"You...don't tell anyone of my presence here...okay?" Anna asked to which the servant nodded, before she ran into the room and started packing as many bars as she could into one of the boxes. How she was going to get it back to her room was going to be a challenge, but surely the mind controller could help with that.

As Anna was packing the last of the chocolates that could fit into the box, she could hear footsteps coming from above the wine cellar. She quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut, before grabbing the amulet and ordering the servant to lock the door. She heard a click on the outside meaning the servant had locked it, followed by someone descending the stairs.

"Erm, ma'am? What are you doing down here at this time a night?" Elsa asked as she stepped into the wine cellar. Anna froze hearing her sister's voice and quickly tried to think of an excuse. She grabbed the amulet and said...

"Um...I was just cleaning the wine cellar." The servant replied.

"At midnight?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Yes...midnight cleaning is always the best." The servant replied. Elsa stared at her quizzically before looking behind and catching sight of the door.

"So what's in there?" Elsa asked.

"Oh...um...nothing. Just an empty store-room."

"Okay...so can I take a look."

"No...er...I mean...I don't have the key."

"You're holding the key in your hand." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh...er..."

"As queen, I'm ordering you to show me inside." Elsa ordered. The servant just shook her head on response. Elsa growled in frustration as she pushed past the servant and grabbed the key, before unlocking and opening the door. She looked around the black room before grabbing a nearby lantern and holding it up. "What the? This...its...all chocolates!"

Elsa ventured into the room and looked to her side to see several boxes packed as if they were going somewhere. She squinted in the distance and caught sight of a sliver of green on the floor by a rack, and knew the color instantly, as well as the owner.

"Gotcha!"

"AAH!" Both Anna and the servant screamed simultaneously causing Elsa to jump slightly. She looked at the servant who was looking at the two of them with a blank expression on her face.

"Er...what just happened...wait...never mind. Why are you in here? And how comes I never knew about this place?" Elsa asked.

"Um...I didn't know either until she told me." Anna said which was slightly true.

"Uhuh...so you were going to take three boxes from the private chocolate store and hide them in your room?"

"Noooo..."

"Anna."

"Okay...maybe. But I was going to share it with you...I swear."

"That doesn't change the fact that this is stealing from the private store."

"It's not really stealing. More like borrowing...something that I'll never return."

"That's stealing." Elsa said with a sigh as she dragged her sister out of the store-room.

"What are you even doing up at this time a night?"

"I was looking for the captain of the guard. One of his soldiers was acting all weird on the wall and started dancing." Elsa said as Anna looked away with a guilty look on her face. "Anna. Why do you have a crossbow with you? And why is it so small?"

"Um...it's a model of a real crossbow. I made it myself."

"You can't even do paper mache without it falling apart and you expect me to believe that you made that yourself?"

"Yep...pretty much." Anna said innocently. Elsa shook her head as she turned around. Anna frowned slightly as she looked at the crossbow and the back of her sisters neck. Because Elsa's hair was in a bun at the moment, it left the back of her neck fully exposed, allowing Anna to be able to use the mind controller on her sister if she wanted to. Anna glanced between the crossbow and her sister. One part of her wanted to do it, to see just what would happen if she took control of her sister's mind. The other part said otherwise as she couldn't bare living with the thought of hurting her sister.

As tempting as it was, Anna knew that she would never ever do that to her own sister, no matter how tempting it was to see Elsa hand over all her chocolates and start dancing around the courtyard like a blithering idiot. In the end, Anna quickly decided against it as her sister turned around.

"Come on...let's get to bed." Elsa said as she turned around.

"Okay...you can go now." Anna said as she lifted the amulet and held down the Blackstone, which caused the servant to snap out of the control and shake her head.

"Huh...what happened? Where am I?" The servant asked as she looked around. Anna giggled slightly before tucking the amulet inside her nightgown. What she was not aware of though, was that right before she pulled out the amulet, Elsa had turned around and looked at them, allowing her to see the entire spectacle unfold.

"Right...Elsa wait...uh oh." Anna gulped as she saw her sister staring at her, before glancing at the amulet and then at the maid, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Anna cursed herself for not leaving the servant under control all night and just doing it tomorrow morning. "Um...Elsa...this...I...um...I can explain."

Elsa just continued to stare at Anna who was smiling meekly at her.

"Uh...your highness? Your majesty? Are you two alright?"

* * *

"MIND CONTROL!" Elsa shrieked as she froze the bedroom door shut to stop anyone from barging in.

"Well, I was going to tell you sooner or later...preferably later...but I thought you would act this way." Anna laughed.

"How did you get mind control powers?" Elsa asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well, it's a very long story...I brought this crossbow which fires mind control darts linked to this amulet from the troll tending to the bar earlier on." Anna answered. Elsa just blinked as she continued to stare at her sister.

"Uh...how many..."

"100."

"...people did you use it on?"

"Oh...well, Kristoff, that dancing guard, and the servant." Anna said with a smile as if nothing was wrong and controlling someones mind was completely ordinary.

"So that's why Kristoff was acting so...strange? And the guard?" Elsa asked to which Anna nodded.

"Please don't be mad. If it's any consolation, I haven't used it on you yet."

"Yet?" Elsa asked with a gasp as Anna realized her mistake.

"Er...hehe...ignore the yet. I would never use it on you...maybe mama and papa...but not you."

"That only makes me feel slightly better." Elsa mumbled.

"Do you feel better now?" Anna asked as she lulled her sister into a hug and rested her head on her sister's bare shoulder.

"Yeah...a little more. But that still doesn't resolve the fact that you have a mind control device!"

"What's wrong with that? You have ice powers...whoa whoa whoa...you aren't going to start referencing how I'm immature and can't be trusted are you?" Anna asked with a slight glare to which Elsa squeaked before looking away.

"Noooo...but I am going to say that you can't go around taking control of people's minds. Its...immoral."

"Uh what?"

"It's not right."

"Oh come on. Loosen up Elsa. What they don't know won't hurt them." Anna said.

"I know but..."

"So you're telling me...that you have never ever ever...had the thought of wanting to control someone's mind?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"I...well...uh..." Elsa said uncertainly. If she said yes, her sister would win and would never let her live it down. If she said no, it would be a lie...and Anna would know that. "Maybe."

"Good enough for me. Come on Elsa. I'm sure they won't mind. It's not like I'm putting them in mortal danger by controlling their minds."

Elsa was clearly holding back her tongue upon hearing that and Anna caught it, causing her to growl.

"Come on...please Elsa. I'll even let you use it. I paid like 1000 Corons for this." Anna said as Elsa gasped. "But hey...mind control."

"I'm not sure about this Anna." Elsa muttered, though the temptation was clearly building up within her.

"Please...pretty please..."

"I'll think about it."

"YAY! THANK YOU! You're the best sister ever!" Anna laughed as she hugged her sister.

"I'm your only sister."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"Whatever happened to good morning?" Elsa asked with a yawn as she sat up.

"Good morning...can we go into town later?"

Elsa eyed her sister wearily for a second before climbing out of bed and walking to her cabinet. She quickly felt the back of her neck before opening the wardrobe and grabbing a dress.

"I didn't control you in the middle of the night if that's what you're thinking." Anna said with a roll of her eyes before climbing out of bed and proceeding towards the bathroom. The girls swiftly got changed before heading to the dining room for breakfast, but not before Anna wore the amulet and snuck the crossbow and several dozen darts inside her blouse.

"Good morning girls." Agdar greeted with a yawn as he tried to grab some bread from the table. "Anything special planned for today?"

"Not really." Elsa answered.

"Really...cause me and your mother..."

"Come on Elsa. What's your answer? Can we use this today, just for fun...please?"

"Anna...I haven't made my decision yet. What if it's dangerous or causes some side effects? Or what if a person gets hurt doing the stuff you tell them to do?"

"I'm not that dangerous." Anna said to which Elsa raised a brow.

"So, what do you think?" Agdar asked.

"Huh? About what?"

"Well, me and your mother will be going out today and we'll he unable to complete our duties. I was saying you and your sister could take our place...just for today. We'll make up for it." Agdar explained.

"Anna...I have an answer now." Elsa said to her sister. Anna grinned as she knew that look from anywhere as she loaded a dart into the crossbow underneath the table.

"Papa...what's that?" Anna asked as she pointed to the wall behind.

"What's what?" Agdar asked as he turned around. Anna quickly took the opportunity to fire the dart at her father's neck. "Hey! Anna! Did you do that?"

"No." Anna answered innocently. As soon as Agdar looked away, Anna pulled out the amulet and whispered something to it.

"You know...I've just decided...that I don't actually feel like going out today." Agdar said to Elsa's surprise. "How about you two go out and have some fun. Me and you clothes will handle your duties for you. You two could use a break."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Agdar laughed as he picked up some toast and munched on it. Elsa looked at her grinning sister in shock. Anna had explained it to her last night, but it was only now that she had seen it in action.

"See, told you it works." Anna giggled to her sister quietly.

"Papa? How do you feel?" Elsa asked.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"No reason." Elsa said as she returned to her breakfast, her mind whizzing with thoughts about how this was even possible...and the fact that it was in the hands of her sister. As soon as the sisters had finished, they quickly jumped left leaving a smiling Agdar in their wake, just as Idun entered the room.

"Morning girls." Idun said as she passed them. Anna and Elsa smiled before they both headed into the courtyard where Elsa proceeded to freak out.

"I thought you were bluffing last night. This can't be possible!" Elsa said in shock.

"Yes it is." Anna stated.

"It's in Anna's hands...in Anna's hands...Anna's hands..." Elsa repeated as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Come on...let's go into town."

"What? Why?" Elsa asked as she followed her sister, cautiously, across the bridge until they came to the town square.

"Hey Elsa...do you fancy some chocolate?" Anna asked with a grin as she gestured to the chocolate shop across the street.

"Anna..." Elsa warned as she followed her sister. To her surprise, Anna didn't use the darts on the store keeper and instead bought the chocolates normally.

"What were you thinking I was going to do?" Anna asked as she offered some chocolates to her sister. "I'm not evil."

Elsa rolled her eyes in response before muttering something incoherent.

"Right...let's pick someone at random..." Anna chuckled as she looked around the town.

"Anna. We can't just go around taking control of people." Elsa said.

"They won't know."

"We'll know."

"Oh relax Elsa...it'll only be a few people, and we're not going to embarrass them...just...make them do stuff."

"Hmm..."

"Right...where is that..." Anna mumbled as she searched around her pockets. She pulled out a small sliver of paper and opened it up to reveal several names on it.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"This...is a list of people I want to get revenge on because they've insulted me or you, or because some of them did stuff against us."

"Captain Richardson?" Elsa asked as she read off the lost. "What's the ex-captain on the list for?"

"He once called you an uncontrollable ice witch just after your coronation. I was so tempted to waltz in there and punch him in the face by the was still the captain at that time. No one calls my sister a witch. You see sister...I'm like an elephant. I never forget a person...or what they did!"

"Why is Hans' name on this list five times?" Elsa asked curiously as she stifled a giggle.

"For leaving me for dead, for fooling me with a deceitful marriage, for attacking you at your ice castle, for saying that no one loved me, and most importantly, because he tried to kill you." Anna explained. "That's also why the duke of Weaseltowns name is on here..."

"And why is mama and papas name on here?"

"Oh..uh...um...that...hehe..." Anna stuttered as she crossed the names out with a quill. "So...uh...ex-captain first?"

"Anna. I'm not really one for getting revenge in people."

"Yeah...but he called you a snow witch..."

"I kind of am." Elsa admitted.

"No you're not!"

"Actually, a female with powers is known as a sorceress or a witch. A male is a wizard or sorcerer. So...he did have some truth."

"Elsa! That doesn't excuse the fact that he was rude to you...and no one talks rude about my sister." Anna growled. "Now...where does he live?"

"Anna."

"Oh no...don't worry...I was talking to myself there." Anna said as she pulled out a small journal with a lot more written in it. "Hmm...227 Pelican Lake Ave. But...if my calculations are correct, which they always are...stop laughing Elsa! Then he should be at the military gathering in the west fort. Let's go!"

"I am going to regret this." Elsa muttered as she followed her sister. Why she always followed her sister, no matter how stupid the idea, she never knew. Then again, she was kind of curious to see the magic in action again.

* * *

"There he is." Anna whispered as the two of them crouched behind a bush. The ex-captain was chatting to several nearby guards by a table while drinking from a small flask. "I bet he's talking about you and me again and about your powers."

"Actually I can hear him talking about the feast next week."

"Grr...probably to mess it up." Anna said as Elsa rolled her eyes. She grabbed a dart and loaded it into the bow, before arming it and aiming through the bush. "Right...wind...five knots...range...forty feet...and...fire!"

Elsa watched as the dart sailed through the and struck Richardson right in the back of the neck. He didn't even seem to notice as he continued to that to the nearby guards.

"Right. What do you want me to do?" Anna asked as she pressed the Blackstone in her amulet.

"Maybe, let him be free?"

"Elsa...you've got to stop always feeling so guilty. You blamed yourself for the past thirteen years, you blamed yourself for your coronation day...all that guilt isn't good. Look at me, I seldom feel guilty when it's against someone who clearly deserves it." Anna smirked. "Now come on...what do you want him to do?"

"Just...make him drop the glass he's holding." Elsa answered.

"Okay." Anna said before she whispered something into the amulet. Elsa watched as Richardson lifted the glass and poured the contents all over his head.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he realized what he was doing. The other guards looked at each other before bursting into laughter. He quickly tossed the glass away, hitting a guard in the process, before ruffling his hair to dry it.

"What did you do that for?" The guard asked.

"I don't know!" Richardson replied as he looked at his hand.

"Anna! I said to make him drop it!" Elsa gasped.

"I know...but this is better." Anna giggled. Elsa turned round and watched as Richardson's eyes suddenly widened before he grabbed the whisky bottle and smashed it against the table, scaring the other guards.

"Sir?"

"RUN!" Richardson and Anna screamed simultaneously before the ex-captain started chasing the screaming guards around the fjord.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, though she couldn't help but giggle when he fell into a pool of water.

"Aah! I can't swim! Help me! Help me!" Richardson shrilled in a girlish accent, that was clearly Anna's doing. Elsa was now unable to hold her laughter in as she stared at the guards that were helping the poor captain out.

"Are you okay?" The guard asked as he helped Richardson out.

"No..." Richardson sniffled. "I think I have a cut."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Another guard asked as he looked at the captain with a strange look.

"You think I did enough?" Anna asked her laughing sister.

"Yes...if this is what you do for someone who calls me a snow witch, I'm going to hate to see what you would do to Hans or the duke of Weselton." Elsa giggled.

"Come on...that's one down...six to go." Anna said as she and Elsa stood up and ran back towards town.

* * *

"What's wrong darling?" Idun asked as she enters the study to see a puzzled Agdar sitting in the room.

"I just thought of something..." Agdar replied.

"What?"

"Why the hell am I in here doing this?!" Agdar yelled.

"Well Kai said it was because you volunteered." Idun answered.

"Me? Volunteer? Work? Darling...those are three words that don't belong in the same sentence." Agdar said causing Idun roll her eyes.

"Yeah...at least I know who Anna took after." Idun muttered.

"Something just feels...amiss..."

* * *

"Oh...my...god...Anna you can't be serious." Elsa gasped.

"I hated her so much...nearly as much as I hated Hans." Anna growled. "Ms. Maria Patelli..."

"Your tutor?"

"She made my life hell! Do you know what it felt like to sit there everyday with her shouting how as I wasn't as smart as you...didn't know geometricology..."

"Geometry."

"That! Grr...now...its time for a revenge..."

"Maybe you're overacting a bit..."

"...for calling me a spare!"

"...take control of her, and make her life hell!"

"That's my sister..." Anna laughed as she aimed the crossbow at her tutor. Anna fired the dart and hit her right on the neck causing her to squeak.

"What the?" Maria gasped as she felt her neck. "Which one of you threw that?"

The people in the room, most of which were businessmen learning how to handle the numerous private trade routes, looked at each other.

"Okay...never mind. I am ms. Maria Patelli and I will be giving you a presentation explaining how to establish and handle a private trading company like the Lion Trade inc., or the east India reading company. This demonstration is in coordination with that of Corona ICBM. Corona InterContinental business management. Right let's start...first...what is the number one rule about establishing a trade line?"

"Only establish routes with vital kingdoms!" One man said.

"Excellent. And the second most important rule is..." Maria asked. The men and women looked at each other before shrugging. "Remember...the second most important rule is to always fuck the traders over..."

Everyone in the room looked at each other before looking at maria who just seemed to be as shocked as they were. Outside, Elsa and Anna were rolling with laughter.

"I'm sorry...how...is that important?" A man asked.

"Er...um...uh...well...you see...er...sometimes...in some kingdoms...you have to...like in a kingdom that doesn't uphold their end of the deal, sometimes you just have to...you know...punish them..." Maria said, mentally screaming at how that managed to slip out of her mind. "Like...if you get a lot of resources, and they don't pay...you...you know...screw them over..."

"...as hard as you can...till they scream." Maria clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. The class looked at each other before taking notes.

"Oh my god...they're actually writing it down." Anna laughed as Elsa stared at the business people in shock. "Better not trade with them any time soon."

"Er...let's...er change the topic." Maria muttered, as she flipped through the pages of her book. "Right...let's...er...start talking about the types of trade. As you know, you've got the agricultural trade, industrial trade, technological trade, slave trade, and the one that I used to do and specialize in...drug trade...wait what?"

"Drug trade?" A businessman asked with a raised brow as several others gasped.

"No...that came out wrong. I did not have any involvement in drug trade...it was drug production...wait, NO!" Maria screamed as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Um...please...ignore those last comments..."

"Oh my...she...is...so...screwed..." Anna laughed as Elsa leaned on her and laughed.

"Well...erm...anyway...back to trade. Does anyone know how many trade ships arrive each month in Arendelle?" Maria asked.

"Er...17?." A man said.

"Nope...it's 21."

"How do you know?" A business woman asked.

"Because that's the amount of captains I screw every month...oh my god!" Maria gasped in horror as several people burst into laughter while the others stared at her in a mixture of horror and disgust. Outside, Anna and Elsa were barely able to breathe as they laughed continuously for what felt like hours.

"Oh...my...do you think...she's suffered enough?" Anna asked with a cough as she tried to breathe. Elsa could only nod in response as she had her hand clasped over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Wait...one more..." Anna said as she lifted the amulet.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry class...I don't know what's gotten into me...I knew I shouldn't have done crack off of that captain's breasts this morning...OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Maria shrieked as the class continued to stare in shock.

"Oh my...I think we've done enough..." Anna laughed as she and Elsa fled from the scene.

"Excuse me ma'am? Will this be in the finals?"

* * *

By the end of the day, Anna and used up about half a dozen darts and had completed her revenge list. Though she hasn't permanently scarred them or anything near, she did ensure that none of them would be able to make eye contact for at least a few weeks.

"Oh god...remember how he called that woman fat...and tried to coax her over with a chocolate bar?" Elsa laughed as she and her sister entered the castle.

"Oh god...that's still nothing compared to when that man jumped into the fountain and started bathing while singing 'Love is an open door' to several girls nearby." Anna laughed.

"Anna! Elsa! Where have you two been?" Agdar asked as he ran up to them. "We have a small situation."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"The southern island princes are here...and so is Hans." Agdar said causing Anna and Elsa to gasp. "According to them, they wish to apologize on behalf of their brother's actions and hope that you can reestablish the trade line with them."

The sisters looked at each other before looking back at their father.

"Is that all?" Elsa asked.

"No. It appears that the king of Solaris and the king and queen of Sweden are also here to discuss a military pact. They're all in the dining room since it was the only place large enough to hold them all. Don't worry...I haven't punched Hans in the face...yet."

"Uh...Elsa?" Anna asked noticing that her sister seemed to be a little anxious.

"I'm fine. Papa...just...tell them we'll be there in a moment." Elsa said. Agdar walked off back to the dining room as Anna and Elsa proceeds upstairs. As soon as they entered the room, Anna could see the ice begin to form and the temperature dropping rapidly.

"Elsa...calm down...its alright." Anna said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Relax...I'm here...and Hans doesn't pose a threat because if he does...every guard and me will be smaashing his face in, within a second. I'm not going to let him harm you again."

"I'm more worried about you." Elsa said as she faced her sister.

"Oh Elsa...you don't need to worry about me...I'm more than capable of breaking his nose again." Anna said with a dry laugh. "Plus...I've got this mind controller so if he even gets anywhere near you...he's in for it. Don't worry, we have each other and that's when we're strongest...when we're together."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at this as Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulder.

"Now...why do you say we clean up this ice and make it warm again. I forgot to wear and undercoat today." Anna said. Elsa giggled a bit before waving her hand and making the ice dissipate as the temperature returned to normal. "Good...now let's change into something a little more befitting of a queen and princess."

"Oh...since when did you ever care about attire?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Why...are you wearing the dress you wore on my coronation?" Elsa asked as she noticed the olive-green and black dress that Anna was wearing.

"To make Hans remember how everything went wrong for him and how is life was ruined by selfish act of greed." Anna answered. "Plus I had nothing else to wear...so..."

"Shall we go now?"

"Yes...oh wait...I almost forgot..." Anna said as she walked to her bed and picked up the mini crossbow and a single dart. She placed the amulet around her neck before loading the bow and hiding it in her dress. "I swore to get my revenge for what he did on your coronation and I swore that should I ever see him again, that he would regret it severely...and I'm not about to let that promise go...so what do you say we give him a 'nice' sisterly welcome, courtesy of Anna and Elsa...hmm?"

Elsa couldn't help but grin. She knew that her sister had been waiting for this day and she wasn't about to stop her, not after what Hans did to her. As long as they aren't caught, everything would work perfectly. Now...it was their turn to come up with the devious plot...and now...it was time to execute it.

The two of them walked down the stairs as quickly as possible, only stopping when they reached the dining room doors. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and entering. They could see their seats on the other side of the table.

"Can you create a distraction?" Anna asked to which her sister nodded. Elsa headed round the front of the table while Anna walked behind, where Hans was sitting.

"Ow!" Elsa squealed as she tripped over and knocked over a vase grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Anna quickly took this opportunity to pull out the crossbow and fire it right at Hans neck. He quickly lifted his hand up to where the dart impacted and felt the area before looking behind him. Luckily, Anna was already by her seat, Elsa joining her a few seconds later, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you do it?" She whispered.

"Yes." Anna whispered back. "Now let's enjoy the show."

"Right...I'm prince Alexander of the Southern isles." The eldest prince introduced himself. "And these are my brothers."

"It's a...pleasure to meet you." Elsa said, hesitating on the last word as she glanced at Hans. Hans seemed to have a look of disgust in his face as he glanced between her and Anna, and that only seemed to infuriate her more. She prayed that her powers stayed under control for the next hour otherwise, Hans could find himself with several more holes.

"Good day. I am king William of Solaris." The Solarian king greeted.

"And I'm queen Klaudia of Sweden and this is my husband, king Jacob." the Swedish Queen greeted

"It's an honor to meet you all."

"If I may start..." Alexander said. "I wish to formally apologize for my brother's selfish and disgraceful actions on your coronation day. Now, I do not expect you to forgive him, but I do hope that you don't think of the rest of my family in the same way you think of him. We had absolutely no involvement and we were just as horrified when we learned of his actions. So I hope that you don't pass the blame onto us as, if we had known of his true intentions, we would never have allowed him passage to Arendelle in the first place."

"I understand that Hans' actions were his and his alone and I don't in anyway blame you for what occurred. I can only hope that he has been punished sufficiently for his crimes against me, my sister, and Arendelle."

"Crimes against Arendelle? I was doing them a favor." Hans sneered. At that moment, Anna and Agdar jumped up but were held back by Elsa and Idun respectively, just as Alexander turned around and glared at Hans.

"You have done enough damage. One more word and you shall be locked up for the next decade."

"Well at least I won't have to see your ugly face." Hans muttered, though this was unheard by the brothers.

"I am sorry about that your majesty." Alexander apologized.

"Its...alright." Elsa replied.

"He's in for it now." Anna growled as she tightened the amulet lace so that it was right by her chin, meaning she no longer had to hold it now, drawing less suspicion to herself. "Let's get this party started sister."

"Yes...let's do this." Elsa grinned.

Hans picked up a teacup and was about to take a sip when his hand suddenly jerked to the right violently, spilling the boiling contents of the cup all over his brothers pants, causing Alexander to shriek in pain.

"Shit! That was an accident." Hans said as he quickly put the teacup down, his brother glaring at him with fire in his eyes. Alexander muttered something under his breath before sitting back down.

Anna and Elsa glanced at each other as they stifled their laughter before continuing.

"Right...as you know..." Alexander halted for a second as he glanced to the side and saw Hans start to build a building out of toothpicks and utensils. "...the Southern isles has been having some difficulty attaining certain resources that only you can supply to us..."

"Can I try?" Elsa asked with a whisper.

"Ooh...I'm not sure of it'll work with you. I mean, Marty enchanted it to me...but you can give it a try." Anna said as she handed the amulet to Elsa. She placed it around her neck before whispering something.

"...with the hopes..." Alexander glanced to the side again and watched Hans pick up a glass of red wine and drink the entire thing down in two seconds. "...um...that you could consider reestablishing..."

_Buuuuuuuurrrrrpppp!_

"Bleeding heck Elsa...you didn't actually voice that did you?"Anna laughed silently as Elsa playfully nudged her. "But...We now know it works on you."

"Um...Hans? Are you...alright?"

"Seems like he might have had a little too much wine. Ya wasted son?" King William asked with a laugh.

"Nope...maybe..." Hans answered cluelessly.

"Well, anyway..." Alexander continued, taking a deep breath and smiling as if happy he had held himself from knocking his brother's teeth out. "...um...Hans...if you may...please read the trade deal...if you can."

"Sure thing..." Hans said as he picked up the document and started reading, but not before Anna whispered something into the amulet. "Ehem...Tu regalo, tus tablas, están dentro de mi cerebro Carácter completo con memoria duradera, ¿Qué será por encima de ese rango de inactividad permanecer, Más allá de toda la fecha, incluso a la eternidad: O, al menos, tanto tiempo como el cerebro y el corazón..."

Virtually everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and looking at the Spanish speaking Hans, who was speaking in a very masculine Spanish accent, as if he had been born there. Alexander had his mouth hanging open agape, while his brothers were staring in a mixture of laughter and horror. The king and queen of Sweden were both staring wide-eyed and Agdar was unsure whether Hans was being an idiot, or taking the piss out of the kingdom and everyone in the room. As for Idun, her look matched the rest...shock and laughter...

Elsa and Anna were at their ends trying not to laugh as they stared at Hans as he finished speaking in Spanish.

"Thank you..." Hans said before sitting down and taking a sip of wine as if nothing happened.

"Uh..." Alexander mumbled.

"I'm sorry...did you...did you just recite a Shakespearian sonnet in Spanish?" King William asked with a quirked brow..

"No...I read the southern island contract." Hans stated.

"So...the southern island contract is in Spanish...and written as a sonnet?"

"What? No...why would you assume that?"

"Maybe you should cut down on the wine a little bit there brother...it's messing with what's left of your head." A Southern island brother announced causing several to laugh and Hans to growl.

"Um...uh...well...if...we can...get on with the trade agreement...signing..." Alexander said meekly, as he passed over the trade agreement to Agdar, who was clearly contemplating whether to accept it or stick it up the Prince's ass. Unfortunately, he chose the former and started to look over the trade agreement.

"Time to wrap this all up." Anna whispered to her sister who nodded in response. "Do you...remember...where the storage room is?"

"Yeah...um...second floor...just after Gerda's room. Why?" Elsa asked.

"No reason." Anna replied as she started whispering things into the amulet.

"Excuse me...may I be excused?" Hans asked.

"Sure...where are you going?" Alexander asked.

"I need to go powder my nose."

Several of the brothers nearly spat out their drink as Alexander's eyes widened.

"Shit...I knew it." Lecter whispered causing the surrounding brothers to laugh quietly as Hans left the room.

"What did he just say?" William asked.

"Nothing." Alexander said with a shake of his head.

"Right...go up to the second floor." Anna whispered. "Head down the corridor until you come across a brown door with, store-room, written on it, and open it. Now...somewhere in the room, you'll see a cabinet marked with 45 on it. Open it, and pull out the clothes...now...I want you to wear those clothes."

"What are those clothes?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"You'll see." Anna waited a few seconds to give time for Hans to change before talking on the amulet again. "Right, see the props on the floor of the cabinet. I want you to pick. You will now act..."

Elsa watched as Anna's voice lowered to a whisper for a few seconds before she stopped. After about fifteen seconds, she said, "Right...now come back. And let's watch everything burn..."

For the next few minutes, the girls waited in anticipation for Hans to enter, Elsa curious as to what Anna could possibly had whispered. But, if she knew her sister well enough, she knew that it was nothing good. They could hear a scuffle from outside followed by what seemed like gasps.

"What did you tell him?" Elsa asked.

"Just watch..." Anna giggled.

"I'm back..." Hans sung as he entered the room. Everyone looked up and what they saw was the apocalypse...or what could have passed for it. Half the room burst into laughter while the others just gasped in a mixture of shock and horror. She could have sworn she heard Gerda scream 'What the Fuck'!

Standing in the doorway, was prince Hans of the Southern isles, dressed in what appeared to be a pink, fluffy, dress while wearing a makeshift tiara on his head. In his hand was a fairy wand while he held his other hand in a limp-wristed style. Anna heard a slam on the table and saw that Alexander had slammed his head on the table and was now covering his head with a book to avoid the embarrassment.

Elsa was on the floor next to her, laughing like never before as Idun and Agdar stared in shock, their mouths hanging open completely.

"How the fuck...did you ever fall in love with this retard?" Agdar screamed across the table to Anna.

"Jeez...holy fuck..." William muttered as he shook his head and drank some whisky from a flask.

"HANS! WHAT...THE...FUCK...ARE...YOU...DOING?!" Alexander screamed.

"I bloody told you...I knew it! I told you he's fucking gay!" Lecter screamed as his brothers laughed like crazy.

"I wish that Queen Elsa just murdered this motherfucker..." Alexander cried as he shook his head on the table, unsure how he would ever be able to look at anyone else again without losing his dignity...or what was left of it.

"Jesus Hans...what are you doing?" Lecter laughed.

"Being a pretty little princess." Hans laughed in a squeaky voice as he skipped towards them.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Don't take another step closer or I'll stab you! Don't you even think about making out with me!" A brother screamed as he drew a pistol.

"Elsa...are you alright?" Anna laughed as she helped her sister up.

"I...I...can't breathe..." Elsa laughed.

"You know...I actually might feel sorry for him...oh...wait...no I'm not!" Anna laughed.

"Remind me...never to get...on your bad side." Elsa laughed as she looked at her sister.

"Oh my god...I wanna die now...please god make me die!" Alexander cried. The monarchs of Sweden and Solaris were staring at this, still in bouts of laughter.

"Who wants to hear me sing?" Hans asked.

"Go for it sister!" Some of the brothers laughed.

"Anna...don't you dare make him sing, let it go, or I will turn you into an icicle!" Elsa warned with a giggle.

_And that's why...I smile...its been a while..._

Hans danced around, allowing the frills in his dress to spin around and exposing his legs, causing the brothers to scream in horror and jump across the table. If anyone in that room would have died of laughter...it would have been now.

_The reason why...why...why...I smi-i-ile..._

Hans sung as he did a skip and a 360 in midair before doing a split and jumping back up. He skipped to one of his brothers and touched the pink wand to his head.

"Hans you gay bastard...you touch me one more time and you'll lose that hand." The brother warned. Hans gasped dramatically before skipping away and dancing like a graceful ballerina who was high on drugs. He flew through the air as beautifully as an ugly duckling through a storm, before landing right in front of his brothers.

"Ta-da!" Hans sung.

"Can I please just kill this motherfucker!" Lecter asked with a laugh. "It'll spare us the embarrassment!"

"You think he suffered enough?" Elsa asked.

"Well...he'll never be able to look at anyone the same again." Anna laughed. "Just one more thing..."

She picked up the amulet and whispered, "You will feel no pain...now...do a split...near that chair!"

Hans twirled around before running up, jumping up, and doing a perfect split, landing right on the chair back...

"Now you feel pain." Anna quickly whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hans screamed shrilly as he clutched his privates, though the sisters couldn't tell whether that was because of the command, or for real. The brothers continued to laugh as Alexander dared not to look at anyone.

"Please...just kill me now." Alexander cried.

* * *

"I...am...so...sorry..." Alexander apologized to Agdar. "I have no idea what had gotten into him."

"Yeah...it's...alright."

"Please don't use this against us..."

"We won't..." Agdar said. _We totally will..._

Upstairs, Anna and Elsa were watching out of the window as Hans was being dragged away with his arms in chains, screaming about mind control and being possessed, but that only seemed to make his brothers think he was more crazy. The people of Arendelle were staring at him with a mixture of shock, laughter, and horror as the princes passed by.

"You know...I may actually feel sorry for the guy..." Elsa said as Anna gasped dramatically. "If he didn't turn out to be a deceitful traitor that left you for dead."

"And tried to kill you." Anna added as she climbed into her bed.

"Anna...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever used that against me?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elsa! I would never do that to my own sister!" Anna gasped as Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Plus..Marty said it may conflict with your powers..."

"Is that your way of saying, that if I didn't have powers you would have used it?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Anna said with a laugh. The only people I'll use it on is everyone, but you and me..."

"And Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Well...not exactly...I mean, would the conscious Kristoff ever let me drive his sleigh?" Anna asked with a grin.

"You are a good girlfriend." Elsa laughed sarcastically, as she turned around and faced the other way, when all of a sudden she felt a prick at the back of her neck. She had never jumped up faster in her life as she looked at her laughing sister in shock.

"Oh my...gotcha!" Anna laughed as she held up a pin.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she wrestled her laughing sister and started stuffing snowballs down her dress, causing her to squeal and jump out of bed.

"Oh that was so worth it." Anna laughed as Elsa glared at her.

"If someone tells me that I'm doing stuff that I wouldn't usually do...you are so...in for it!" Elsa warned as she laid back down, still eyeing her giggling sister wearily.

"I'm just playing...jeez." Anna laughed as she climbed back into bed and cuddled her sister, Elsa returning the gesture and wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Tonight was fun I have to admit." Elsa said.

"I wish I had a way of recording what you just said...hey!" Anna groaned as Elsa dumped another snowball on her head. "Do you fancy controlling mama tomorrow."

"Goodnight Anna..."

"What, it'll be fun..."

"I said good night..."

"Or maybe...I can control you."

"ANNA!"

"I'm just kidding...jeez. Calm down..."

"I'm not sure I can anymore, knowing that you have that crossbow..."

"Hehe...good night Elsa."

* * *

**Cliffhanger...wait what?**

**Imagine if you had a high school bully, or a rude boss, or a rude boss that turned out to be your high school bully, and you also had one of these mind control devices...would you use it?**

**I wouldn't...**

**"Lies!"**

**Hey! OK...maybe I might...a little...somewhat...maybe...**

**I actually feel a little sorry for Hans...oh wait...no i don't. He tired to kill 'em. And damn do i like writing vengeful Anna.  
**

**-TacticX**


	23. The Darkness Within (P1)

"Hey Elsa! Elsa wake up! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!"

"Huh? Anna?" Elsa mumbled as she looked at her sister and gasped.

"What?" Anna asked, noticing her sister's shocked expression.

"You're 19!" Elsa gasped.

"Well yeah."

"Well from the way you were talking, I thought you were 5." Elsa laughed causing Anna to glare at her. "So, what could possibly be so important that you need to wake me at this time a morning?"

"Well...I wanna show you something." Anna said with a smirk as she lifted her hands up into the air, and brought them down with a flick of her wrist. Suddenly, Elsa screamed as a massive mound of snow landed on top of her. Agdar and Idun ran into the room upon hearing their eldest daughter's screams and gasped upon seeing Elsa covered in snow and Anna laughing like crazy.

"What happened here?" Agdar asked as Elsa emerged from the snow and gaped at her sister.

"Magic!" Anna stated dramatically as she spun around, blue snowflakes emerging from her hands and laying on the floor.

"M-M-Magic? You?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Yes...I have discovered I have ice powers." Anna sneered.

"Really?" Idun asked as she looked up. "So what's with the net above?"

"Net?" Elsa asked as she looked up. Hanging from the ceiling was a net that was covered in some snow and partially damp, which was attached to a rope outside, that had been painted to the same color as the ceiling. Elsa looked back at her sister who was giggling as she tossed a blue snowflake, which turned out to be made of paper and covered in blue glitter, at Elsa. "Anna..."

"Just kidding...I don't have ice powers..." Anna laughed.

"Then where did you get the snow?"

"Ta-daa!" Anna yelled as she opened the curtains to reveal a snow covered Arendelle. "It's winter!"

"And now it's time for me to bury your mother in snow the minute we get outside." Agdar said.

"Dear, we've got Elsa for that." Idun retorted.

"Come on...let's go build a snowman!" Anna stated as she tried to drag her sister out of bed.

"Aah! Anna!" Elsa squealed as she fell to the floor.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Agdar said as he and Idun left the room.

"I've got duties Anna." Elsa stated as she stood up and dissipated the snow on her nightgown and bed. "Plus, don't you have a little date with Kristoff today?"

"Well, we were thinking of just hanging out with each other tonight, maybe in my bedroom doing some stuff..."

"How about you celebrate in town?"

"Well actually..."

"I insist..." Elsa said as she stared down Anna who gulped.

"Yeah...town...sounds like an idea." Anna coughed as she turned away from her sister's glare. "But you know I'm nineteen right?"

"Physically..."

"Yeah, phy...wait, whats that supposed to mean?"

"Just get dressed if you want to go build a snowman." Elsa said as she moved towards her cabinet.

"I am dressed."

"That's your nightgown." Elsa said. "Wait, you grabbed all this snow from the courtyard, in your nightgown?"

"What? No! Too many people and guards...I got it from the roof."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax! I'm excellent at climbing." Anna laughed as she pretended to climb Elsa's bed.

"Not according to Kristoff and everyone else." Elsa muttered. "We're not buildokg a snowman when you're wearing about as much clothing as the girls from the port side."

"Fine..." Anna mumbled as she waltzed to Elsa's cabinet and grabbed one of her ice dresses and changed into it.

"Anna! That's one of my dresses!"

"It fits...it's not ice cold, and it's not melting. Let it go, let it go, some lyrics I don't knoooow..."

"If you mess that up..." Elsa warned.

"What? You can just make another one. Please I can wear this?" Anna begged.

"Fine!"

"Now, time to put my hair into a braid..."

"Don't push it Anna!"

* * *

"I could have sworn we only had one snow sorceress." A guard muttered as he watched Anna and Elsa, both clad in ice dresses, walk by. Anna's decided to wear one of Elsa's more, casual, ice dresses, which wasn't as long as her coronation ice dress and lacked a cape. Not to mention it came with a coat, which was strange since Elsa really didn't need warm clothing, what with her being the queen of snow and all.

Elsa decided to wear something a little more queenly...and by queenly, it meant it was pretty much her coronation ice dress, albeit with an even longer cape.

"Someone is going to trip over that one day." Anna said as she pointed to the cape. "Oh wait...they already did!"

"Don't you dare..."

"What? It was funny! The snow queen of Arendelle, tripping over her own ice cape..." Anna laughed as they entered the courtyard, where she was immediately silenced by a snowball to the face. "Oh, it's on sister."

"Hey...what's going on?" Kristoff asked as he approached the girls who were busy chucking snowballs at each other while dodging the rest. Anna jumped right behind her boyfriend as a snowball sailed right at her, and instead hit Kristoff right in the face. "Good morning to me..."

"Peace! Peace!" Anna laughed as Elsa started to flank her. "Can we build a snowman now?"

"Why are you wearing one of your sister's ice dresses?" Kristoff asked Anna with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a snowball.

"Because...I look awesome in it." Anna boasted as she spun around and hit Kristoff in the face with her pigtails. "Oops. Sorry."

"That's alright...so, where do you want to go on our date tonight?"

"I haven't really decided yet."

"How about the park?"

"We went there last week...I'll tell you later. First, let me finish building this snowman." Anna said as she placed the head on the library.

* * *

_An hour later..._

The fun of that morning was only short-lived as Elsa still had to tend to her duties that day and that meant a day full of meeting and doing paperwork again, leaving Anna with nothing to do but wander around the castle, thinking of something to do for he'd and Kristoff's date tonight. She looked up and was surprised to find herself in the library. She looked around at the numerous bookshelves and wandered over to one of them before grabbing a book at random.

"Hmm...nah." Anna said as she placed the book back and wandered around the shelves looking for anything interesting. She was not the one to usually read but she needed to think of something to do on their date tonight. She wandered to one of the furthest bookshelves and looked behind for something. One book in particular caught her attention, a small black book hidden behind other books. Anna grabbed it and looked at it. It seemed quite old and worn out,band looked like it had been written in several times.

She opened it up and saw that it wasn't printed, but hand written, end contained some crude drawings as well as symbols and text. She walked over to one of the sofas and opened the book to see what was written in it.

"King Greg of Arendelle, 1436. Wow, this is old." Anna mumbled as she flipped through some of the pages. Some parts were written in French, while some were in Spanish, and others were in Norwegian, which despite her being Norwegian, she didn't understand. She flipped through some more of them pages until she found some text written in English next to what appeared to be a hand drawn map.

"It is told by legends, that hidden in the Arendellian forest is a treasure unlike any other. A treasure sought after for centuries that no one could ever find, because they never knew where it was. But I do, I had traced the clues and found the source. Tomorrow, I will journey there to seek this treasure and to prove, once and for all, that magic does exist." Anna read out from the book. She flipped to the next page and was surprised to see that there was nothing written there, or in any page thereafter. It was the last page written in the book. She looked at the crudely drawn map before walking over to a book of maps and comparing it to the map of Arendelle.

"Anna? Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked as he entered the library. "It's not usually like you to be in the library...or have a smile on your face while reading a book."

"Kristoff, you were asking what we could do on our date tonight right?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Kristoff said wearily. He kind of regretted ever allowing Anna to choose the idea now.

"Wanna go on an adventure?" Anna asked as she showed him the book. Kristoff looked at it for a second before raising his brows.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Remember how fun it was when we first went after Elsa on her coronation, all the thrills, all the excitement and adventure?"

"Yeah...and how the giant snowman threw us off of a two hundred foot cliff, and how she froze your heart..." Kristoff added as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...but it was kinda fun right?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"I will only accept this if you tell your sister first." Kristoff stated. "The last time I brought you out without permission, Elsa freaked out and nearly hit me when we got back."

"Fine...I'll tel her, but you being keep on complaining while we're on the trip, alright?"

"I have to complain of you're going to jump of a forty foot incline or run through a mound of mud." Kristoff said defensively.

"Come on...we can get back by tonight." Anna said as she ran out of the library, Kristoff shaking his head in both amusement, and worry, as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called out as she burst into Elsa's study.

"Anna...could you please knock on the door next time." Elsa sighed as she picked up the documents lying on the floor. "So what is it that you need?"

"Well...me and Kristoff have decided to go on a little adventure, just in to the forest and it's only nearby." Anna said as Elsa looked up at her. "Can we go. Please can we go...it's only going to be for a short while and I promise that we'll be back by this afternoon."

"Anna...you know what tends to happen when you start gallivanting off into the wild."

"It's not going to happen this time. I promise." Anna said. "Please...please can we go?"

"Fine." Elsa said. "But if you get hurt, I'm taking it out on Kristoff."

"Don't worry, I won't. And I'm sure Kristoff will be thrilled to hear that." Anna laughed.

"I'm not joking Anna. If you don't arrive back by this afternoon, I'm sending the entire guards after you." Elsa said as Anna waved and left the room. Anna ran as fast as she could downstairs, the book in her hands, until she found Kristoff waiting by the doors.

"So, what did she say?" Kristoff asked.

"She said that we can go!" Anna said excitedly before running outside of the castle and towards the stables.

"That's what I was afraid of." Kristoff mumbled before running after his girlfriend. He could see Anna begin to open Sven's stable before walking over and grabbing two saddles. "Don't think that you're the one who's going to be steering."

"I'm not...because you need someone to navigate." Anna said as she climbed onto the back of Sven. Kristoff hesitated for a second before climbing on him as well. "Let's ride into the sunset!"

"It's still morning!" Kristoff muttered before the three of them took off into the forest. The trip to the fresh was mostly uneventful by Anna's standard, Kristoff fell off of Sven twice when Anna leaned forward and pushed him off accidentally, they nearly ran into a tree when Kristoff made the mistake of entrusting Anna with Sven, they got lost when Anna confused north and south, and Anna left the book no less than four times at their stops, nearly getting them lost for hours, so yeah...uneventful.

"Please tell me we are going in the correct direction...this time." Kristoff said.

"Well...where is...Al-rashid city?" Anna asked.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IN THE BLOODY MEDITERRANEAN!" Kristoff screamed. "WE CAN'T BE THAT LOST!"

"Of course not. I just wanted to know where that city was." Anna laughed as she looked at the book. "Right, according to this, we should be approaching a river just over this small hill. There it is!"

"Anna...I'm not really sure what your definition of small is, but I assure you, that is not small." Kristoff said as he looked at the river which was at least forty feet wide. Anna ran up to the edge and looked over it.

"If Elsa was here this would be so easy." Anna said as she looked at the map for another way round. "There's a bridge about five miles to the north..."

"For the first time in forever, I'm going to suggest going through the river." Kristoff told Anna as he checked the deepness of the river and saw that it was quite shallow. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Alright!" Anna said simply as she started to wade across the river as Sven looked at Kristoff in disbelief.

"What? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home." Kristoff said as he began to follow Anna across the river. Sven stood still for a second before following Kristoff across as well into the river. The hardest part of the wade across was actually the potholes rather than the river current due to its shallowness and slow speed.

"Right...let's see." Anna mumbled as she dried her dress before opening the small book and looking at the map again. "Right...according to this, the entrance to the cave should be just around here. This way."

"I'm more concerned about the cave itself." Kristoff said to Sven who nodded in response. The three of them wandered down a small incline until they eventually reached a small valley that extended for several hundred feet before coming to a dead end. "So, where is it?"

"Down here according to this map." Anna replied as they ventured down the valley towards the end, searching for any hidden passageways.

"Should I be concerned that you're using a map written by someone in the 15th century?"

"Well the map my parent used to find the trolls was written by the vikings."

"Yeah...but...they..."

"Your argument is invalid." Anna laughed noticing Kristoff trying to think of an excuse. "Now...let me see...hey...does this look like an entrance?""

Kristoff approached Anna and saw a small hole in the side of the valley wall. It was several feet in height and couldn't fit Sven at all, but if they crouched, it could fit the two of them.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going into that hole?"

"Nope...we are!"

Sven smirked at Kristoff, happy that he didn't have to follow Anna's ludicrous ideas, before walking over to a small patch of flat ground and sitting down. Kristoff gave a sigh as Anna disappeared into the hole before following her as well. The passageway was a tight fit but he managed to get through nonetheless.

"Wait up!" Kristoff called out as he watched Anna climb out into a large passageway. He pushed his way out before being helped up by Anna, and looking around at the dark cavern. Sunlight streamed in through several open cracks in the ceiling of the cavern, allowing enough light for them to see, which was good because they never brought any lanterns or candles.

"So, what's the map say now?" Kristoff asked.

"Um...the map only led up to the entrance of the cavern. There's no map for the cave itself." Anna answered.

"Oh...so what's the next entry?"

"Well, there is no other entry. This is the last entry he wrote in the book before leaving on this adventure."

"Wait...so...he wrote this in Arendelle...then went on this expedition...but never returned?" Kristoff asked as his eyes widened.

"Well...um...yeah...pretty much." Anna laughed as she began to explore the cavern. Kristoff watched his girlfriend wander around the cavern, wondering why he ever agreed to do this in the first place. "Come on...don't just stand there."

"I'm already regretting this." Kristoff sighed as he followed Anna into the darker reaches of the cavern. They climbed over some rocks to reach a small drop, which Anna then proceeded to fall down. "ANNA!"

"I'm alright." Anna coughed as she stood up while Kristoff climbed down next to her before lifting her up and checking her for injuries.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"I could never forgive myself if you get injured."

"I doubt Elsa would forgive either." Anna laughed before she started stumbling through the passageway.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back. It could be dangerous down there." Kristoff warned but Anna wasn't listening, as usual. He sighed before deciding to follow her into the darker reaches of the cave. The next ten minutes was spent trying not to walk into walls or falling down massive potholes in the barely lit passageway as they tried to find the so called treasure that this king had written about.

"Um Anna? I think...you might want to see this." Kristoff called out from the side. Anna ran over and what she sure made her gasp. On the ground, was a skeleton, with what appeared to be a crown lying by its side and a small paper in its hand.

"I don't suppose that this is your...king, is it?" Kristoff asked. Anna knelt down and pulled the paper out of the skeleton's trip and unraveled it. "What does it say?"

"Um...it says, if you are reading this, it means that you had attempted to follow my map and find the treasure. I assure you, that your journey has not been in vain. Here is a map of the carverns, or at least the last I have mapped, which should hopefully lead you to the treasure up ahead. I have not see this, as I am too old and weak, but whatever it may be, please don't tale it for granted. The treasure is for everyone, and Arendelle, especially my future sons and daughter, whoever they may be. If you are reading this, please also give this letter, the map and my crown, as well as the book should you have it, to the current monarchs so that they may know about their history as much as you know about it too. Well...I'm afraid that I'm not going to make it out of this cave alive since my health is quitting on me, andy powers aren't helping anyhow. Well, this is goodbye...signed, king Greg of Arendelle." Anna looked up to kristoff who was gaping in shock.

"So...this is your...great, great, great grandfather?" Kristoff asked in shock to which Anna nodded lightly. "He went after treasure...as an old man...well, I guess I know which side of the family you belong to."

Anna looked in the direction they were heading before taking the letter, map, and the crown and heading off in that direction. Kristoff followed her through the long, winding, passageway until they came across a small cavern that was illuminated by a bright, bluish, light.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked as he and Anna squinted at the source. They carefully made their way to a ledge a couple of feet above the corons and what they saw made them gasp in shock. The cavern was filled with precious materials, gold, gems and virtually every form of riches known to man. "Oh...my...god..."

"It's beautiful." Anna said as she rubbed her eyes to ensure that she wasn't dreaming.

"When we tell your sister about this..." Kristoff muttered as he jumped off the ledge and onto the stone below, before helping Anna down as well. The two of them moved around the treasure trove, taking in all of the various riches and jewels. Anna knelt down and saw a small white gold necklace, embedded with blue sapphires. She picked it up and looked it over before sticking it in her pocket, with the plan of giving it to Elsa later since her sister always had a thing of white and blue. "Um Anna, this cave isn't cursed by any chance?"

"He didn't mention anything about it." Anna replied.

"Yeah, well he also said that he never saw the treasure either, so how could he know?" Kristoff asked. Anna just shrugged in response as she sifted through some gold coins. Her eye was caught on the blue glow that was illuminating the cave, which was coming from a small opening in the cave wall. Anna looked to see where Kristoff was before climbing into the small hole and crawling through it. The light seemed to get brighter the closer she got to it.

"Kristoff?" Anna called back behind.

"What?" Kristoff asked as he ran up to the hole. "Anna. What are you doing in there?"

"Come in..." Anna said as she pushed her way through the small passageway. By this time, the light was getting blinding, and at the same time, a slight humming sound could be heard.

"Anna! Wait up!"

Anna wasn't listening though as she climbed through the passageway and into a small cavern, barely the size of her bedroom. But it wasn't the cavern that was surprising to her, but rather, the blue, glowing, crystal in the middle of the small cavern. Anna stared at in shock and awe as the crystal seems to glow even brighter in her presence. The faint humming noise was now getting louder as she approached the crystal and started outstretch her hand, just as Kristoff emerged from the passageway.

"Anna...what is...ANNA! NO!" Kristoff shouted as he saw Anna outstretch her hand and move towards the crystal. But anna wasn't listening, as she got even closer to it. The hum had now become a deafening roar as the crystal started to pulsate. Anna was completely oblivious to kristoff screaming in the background as her focus was purely on the crystal in front of her, the brightness and the look captivating her and drawing her closer to it. Her eyes widened as her hand was now inches from the crystal, which was now glowing as bright as the sun and the sound resembling that of a hurricane's.

"ANNA!" Kristoff screamed as he lunged at Anna but he was too late. Anna touched her hand to the crystak and gasped. It happened instantaneously...the crystal suddenly flashed so brightly that it temporarily blinded Kristoff, which was then followed by a shockwave that literately knocked him off his feet. Kristoff cried out in pain as he felt himself slam against the cavern wall and crumple to the ground. Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended. The light vanished completely as the cave was filled with complete darkness and silence.

He squinted in the darkness as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before looking around for his girlfriend.

"Anna? Anna!" Kristoff called out as he stood up. He reached into his pocket for a small pack of matches before taking one out and lighting it. It barely no it up the small cavern as he looked around. The crystal was neither humming not glowing anymore and Anna was nowhere to he seen. "ANNA!"

He searched around the cavern, starting to panic at the thought of Anna being critically injured. Then, a small lock of strawberry blonde caught his attention. He ran over to Anna's unconscious form and felt her neck for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it, but that still didn't resolve the fact that she was still unconscious and possibly injured.

"Anna? Anna?" He asked as he shook her but she gave no response. He bit his lip as he looked around for the exit route, which was on the other side of the cavern. He carefully picked her up before carrying her to the small passageway and laying her down, before gently pushing her through the hole. He could only now that she would he fine, otherwise he knew that Elsa would straight up murder him should anything permanent happen...which would probably be mercy to what he would do to himself at the thought of his girlfriend being injured.

"Please be alright Anna..." Kristoff muttered as he exited the passage and picked Anna up.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"And we should probably consider increasing the storage capacities of our farms to allow an increase in winter stocks...or maybe you could stop the snow storms..."

"I would rather not muck around with the course of nature Mr. Cavelli" Elsa said as she took a sip from her mug and stared at the council members in front of her. Her father was sitting next to her, beginning to feel the effects of boredom setting in.

"Excuse me your majesty..." A guard interrupted as he entered the room.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting...I'm sure that my sister or Idun could handle it." Elsa said as she picked up one of the construction plans.

"Actually, it's about your sister..."

Elsa was sure she had never ran as fast in her life as she raced down the hallways, with her father, towards the infirmary. The second the guard mentioned Anna, and accident, she had jumped out of her seat and nearly run into the guard had he not jumped out of the way in the last second.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Elsa screamed as she ran into the infirmary. The doctor pointed to a bed near the end where Kristoff and Idun were sitting by. "Kristoff! What happened?"

"We...we were in a cave...and then...there was this glowing crystal...and...I don't know..." Kristoff said truthfully. In all honesty, he had no idea what the hell actually happened down there. He tried to explain the best he could what happened to them, but by the end, they were even more confused than before, except Elsa who was infuriated.

"You were supposed to be looking after her!" Elsa scowled at Kristoff who recoiled under the Queen's glare.

"And I was...but she entered the passageway firsthand by the time I got there, she was already nearing the crystal. She didn't listened at all. I tried to lunge at her but I wasn't fast enough!" Kristoff explained, though this did nothing to reduce the Queen's anger.

"Excuse me...I'm doctor Gareth." The physician said as he approached the four of them.

"Will she be alright?" Elsa asked as she caressed her sister's cheek.

"Well, she stable, and doesn't appear to have any major injuries. A cut or bruise here or there but that's about it...harmless in the princess' terms." The physician chuckled though he soon stopped seeing the glare that the queen was giving him. "Anyway, we are unsure why she's in a coma, and we are unsure how she'll be in one as well, but, what we can guarantee is that she should be fine. Now it's only a matter of waiting for her to wake up."

Elsa sighed as she rested a hand on Anna's hair and started to stroke it.

"Papa...cancel all my meeting for the next week..." Elsa said. Agdar looked at her pitifully before nodding and walking off. "Don't worry Anna...I won't leave you till you wake up."

* * *

It had been nearly ten days since the princess had first arrived in the castle unconscious, and people were now beginning to worry about the fate of their princess. Elsa had refused to leave Anna's side at all during the entire ordeal and Agdar and Idun were the ones handling Elsa's duties, though they cancelled most of them to spend next to Anna and comfort Elsa as well. Though the parents didn't blame Kristoff, Elsa still had a weary eye on him and a scowl every time he came near, which wasn't surprising to him since Anna was his responsibility to protect and he failed that. He knew he should never had gone on that trip in the first place.

It was now the the tenth day and Anna still didn't appear any closer to waking up.

"You're going to be staying with her tonight?" Idun asked as she stroked Elsa on the head.

"Yes...she did for me when I was bedridden...though I was awake at the time." Elsa said.

"Just don't exhaust yourself...you know you need sleep as well. I'm not sure Anna would he took delighted to see her sister collapsing from exhaustion." Idun said as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She kissed them both in the forehead before leaving the infirmary, leaving only Anna and Elsa alone.

Elsa sat by her sister, gently stroking her hair as she let a tear fall, but she too eventually succumbed to the night and fell asleep.

_A few hours later..._

Anna slowly opened her eyes before blinking several times and looking around. She was surprised to see herself in the infirmary as the last thing she remembered was touching a crystal and being tthrown against a wall. She tried to lift up her left arm but something seemed to he pinning it down.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked at her sister's sleeping form. She contemplated whether to wake or not but decided against it since she knew her sister all too well, and knew that she must have stayed up all night just to be with her. Anna carefully reached to her head with her right hand and felt for any injuries and was glad to find none there. She looked around for any sign of Kristoff or her parents but was dismayed to see that they were not there. She let out a sigh as she shook her wrist slightly before turning to her left and facing Elsa, before falling back to sleep, unaware of the blankets that had now littered the floor of the infirmary.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Elsa? Hey Elsa..." Anna said as she poked her sleeping sister in the cheek. Elsa winced for a second before opening her eyes and looking at her sister. "Hi..."

"Anna!" Elsa squealed as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"What happened? Where's Kristoff?"

"He...he went home. I think he'll be back by lunchtime." Elsa said as she let go of her sister. "As for what happened, Kristoff said you touched a glowing crystal or something and then it exploded and knocked you out for ten days..."

"Wait...did you just say, ten days?" Anna asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes...we thought that you might never wake up."

"So...you've been by my side for ten days? What about your duties?"

"Mama and papa are covering them." Elsa answered. "I'm probably guessing you're hungry."

"You have no idea." Anna said as she watched her sister call for a physician to bring them food.

"Good morning princess...it's good to see yore awake. Your majesty, if you could not toss all the blankets on to the floor during the middle of the night, we would be most grateful...anyway...let's see of you're all okay." The physician said as he began to inspect her. "Well...you seem fine...your injuries seemed to have cleared up well and there doesn't seem to be any scarring either, so...I'd say a perfect recovery."

"Great...so, can I leave the infirmary now?" Anna asked.

"Anna..you need some rest..." Elsa stated.

"What? I've been asleep for the last ten days...I think that's more than enough." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as she climbed out of bed.

"Fine...but I'm still keeping an eye on you." Elsa warned as she and Anna headed out of the infirmary and towards their bedroom. "I'll meet you in the dining room. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah...I'm not going to fall unconscious again if that's what you're asking." Anna laughed as she disappeared into theor bedroom. She walked over to the bathroom, which was already filled with water under the Queen's request, and undressed before laying in the tub and closing her eyes. She didn't know what but for some reason, something about her just felt...different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Princess Anna? Are you in there?" Gerda called through the door.

"Oh...um...yeah. Just a minute." Anna called out. She quickly finished her bath before rushing out to the bedroom, wrapping herself in a towel, and opening the door. "Yes?"

"Oh princess, it's so good to see you're awake now...anyway, the physician told me to give you this." Gerda said as she handed Anna the crown, book, and the letter that she had found from the cave.

"Oh, thank you." Anna said as she Gerda bowed and left. Anna looked at the map and the book before setting them down and getting dressed. She looked at the grandfather clock and realized she was late for breakfast, causing her to grab the book and crown and run down the hallway towards the dining room. "Oh...the door."

She barely made it a few steps back before the bedroom door slammed shut right in front of her, causing her to gasp. She looked around for any servants but saw none, the same when she opened the door and peered in the bedroom. She looked at the door curiously before looking at the windows which were shut completely.

"Huh...must have been the wind." Anna muttered as she closed the door and wwalked back towards the dining room. As soon as she got downstairs and opened the dining room doors, she was tackled by a massive hug that nearly knocked her to the ground. "Mama!"

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Idun said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Can't...breathe...air..." Anna choked as she tried to pull away. She eventually managed to pry her mother off, before running over to Elsa and sitting next to her.

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Oh, he's in his retreat house for the weekend. I was just informed...so...he won't be back till Monday." Elsa said.

"Oh." Anna muttered until she remembered what she was carrying. "Hey...papa, have you ever heard of someone called king Greg?"

"Greg? Yeah...I think he was my great great great grandfather or something." Agdar said. "He went missing and was never found...why?"

"Well...erm...I think I may have found him." Anna said as she handed the crown and letter to Agdar. He, Idun, and Elsa gasped upon seeing the Arendellian royal crown...the crown that had been lost more than three hundred years ago.

"Where did you find this?" Agdar asked as he looked over the crown.

"Next to his skeleton in the cave." Anna answered as Elsa raised a brow at her.

"So what else did you find down there?" Elsa asked.

"Well, a lot of treasure for one...ooh...I found this..." Anna said as she pulled out the white gold, blue sapphire decorated, necklace and handed it to her sister. "I know you like sapphires since they're blue and all..."

"Oh Anna...thank you." Elsa said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "But it wasn't worth getting stuck in a coma for ten days..."

"Oh relax...that was just a side effect because I touched the crystal."

"Yeah...that reminds me, what exactly was that crystal? Kristoff said that after you touched it, it was no longer glowing or humming." Agdar said.

"I'm not sure. I might ask Kristoff to go and ask grand pabbie about it next week. Maybe it was a magical crystal or something." Anna laughed.

"Hmm...well enough chatter, it's time for breakfast." Agdar said as the servants began piling food onto the table. Anna immediately went after the chocolate pancakes and piled as many onto her plate possible causing Idun to sigh.

"Anna...I know that you haven't eaten in a week, but that doesn't justify breathing in your food." Idun said causing Agdar and Elsa to laugh.

"Hey Elsa...could you pass me the syrup?" Anna asked as she outstretched her hand. She felt the syrup being pushed into her hand and poured some onto her pancakes. "Thanks..."

"Here's the...oh...you already have it." Elsa said in surprise as she saw the syrup jug in Anna's hands. "So, what do you want to do after this? I still have no duties until next week."

"Maybe we could go into town...has anything changed?"

"Anna, it has been ten days, not ten years." Elsa laughed.

"Even after ten decades, nothing changes here." Agdar muttered. "Well, I should probably get going. I've got a meeting regarding some kind of construction project in the west part of Arendelle. I'll see you three later."

"So, do you wanna go back to that cave sometime next week?" Anna asked. "I can show you to it."

"No! Absolutely not!" Elsa stated. "You went in to a coma because of this little adventure, and now you're asking when to go back? I'll send some guards to follow the map, but you are not going back...sorry."

"Aww...Elsa..." Anna pouted. "It was an accident..."

"One that could have cost you your life."

"Yeah but..."

"Your sister is right Anna." Idun said as she pushed her plate away. "You should probably get some rest. Being in a coma is different from having some rest. Now, I'm going to go help your father with the duties. You two, stay out of trouble...especially you Anna."

"Can we go to town now?" Anna mumbled as she took a sip from her hot chocolate. "I want to get some chocolates..."

"Always with the chocolates." Elsa laughed as she and Anna stood up and left for their room. She noticed Anna was carrying that black book around and couldn't help but ask, "So what else is in that book?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe, I might find the fountain of youth..." Anna said with a smirk.

"Well, if you do, I'm coming."

The two of them walked back to their bedroom and entered. Elsa headed to the bathroom to have her bath, while Anna sat down on the bed and reopened the book. She skimmed through the pages and looked for anything else that might be of interest but couldn't find anything. With a sigh, she placed the book on the bedside cabinet and laid down, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. She watched as the chandelier on the ceiling moved back and forth, and she eventually lost herself in daydreams. She lifted her hand up, as if to touch it, and moved the chandelier back and forth, faster...watching it start to sway around.

She let out a small laugh as she stopped the chandelier from moving with a whisk of her hand before sitting...wait...WHAT?!

Anna looked back up the ceiling, her eyes wide. Did she just do that? No...it couldn't be. Anna stared at the unmoving chandelier, contemplating whether it was a daydream or a hallucination. She slowly lifted up her hand and stared intently at the chandelier...before flicking her hand. She nearly fell off the bed when she watched the chandelier start swaying again.

"Elsa?" Anna asked quietly, thinking that this was some kind of joke that her sister was playing on her. Maybe Elsa was controlling it with ice, but there was not a single snowflake in sight. She climbed off the bed and took a step back, eyes fixed on the living chandelier. She glanced at her hand then at the chandelier, and then, out of curiosity, lifted her hand, ams flicked it. The chandelier stopped.

"Elsa?"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa called out from within the bathroom.

"Very funny Elsa...I know this is you..."

"What are you talking about?"

Anna didn't answer but instead looked at her hands and then at the book on the bedside cabinet.

"No..." Anna told herself...but curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't believe it...but then, her sister had ice powers...no...she was being ridiculous! That chandelier was moving on its own. It was probably Elsa messing around with her. But there was just one part of her that was too curious too pass it up.

"Oh...come on..." Anna laughed quietly to herself. "This is ridiculous...you're just being stupid..."

Anna stared at the room before laughing. Surely it wouldn't hurt to try...Elsa was in the bathroom anyway and no one was around. Anna laughed at her stupid thought before lifting her hand up and flicking it while looking at the book, giving a giggle...

_Crash!_

The smile on Anna's face vanished instantly as she stared at the broken lamp, the lamp that the book had just smashed into seconds ago, knocking it to the ground.

"Anna? What was that?" Elsa asked from the bathroom. "Anna?"

Anna was speechless, her eyes transfixed on that book and lamp, which were definitely in different places a few seconds ago.

"No...you...you're hallucinating." Anna told herself, though it was more of a question than a thought. She looked around the room and saw the mannequin in the corner of the room. She looked at her hands, then at the mannequin with curiosity burning at the back of her mind. She lifted her hand up and aimed it at the mannequin. She stared intently at it before doing a small thrusting motion with her hand. She gasped in shock and took a step back when the mannequin was pushed back by nearly a foot.

"Oh...my...god..." Anna muttered as she looked at her hands. It was a mixture of both fear, and amazement. Fear that she could harm people, but amazement that she had just done that. But she had to be sure...she had to make sure this wasn't a hallucination or a joke. She looked at the room and all the furniture before taking a step back until she was at the door.

She lifted up both of her arms and stared at everything in the room before doing a small forward thrusting motion. Unfortunately, she overdid the gesture and the result was both spectacular, and horrifying. It was like a massive shockwave had smashed into everything in the room as it all went flying back towards the rear of the room. The lighter objects smashed against the window while the heavier objects were forced back all the way to the wall with such force that it crushed everything in its path. All the furniture in the room crushed towards the other end, becoming a massive pile of debris with a deafening roar that could have been heard from downstairs.

Anna gaped at the devastated room she had just created in mere seconds, unable to comprehend the shock of what just happened. One side of her was screaming in amazement and awe at what she had just done, while another side of her was recoiling in horror, shocked at the destruction that lay on front of her...and the third side...

...was looking at a gaping Elsa, standing in the bathroom doorway, staring at her with a look of absolute shock, ice surrounding her on the floor.

"Anna?"

* * *

**Part one of three is done. I think someone requested a one shot with Anna having powers? Not sure if that was on this story or another one of my stories...but I decided to entertain the idea anyway.**

**But, I decided not to go with fire powers because...well, too generic since a lot of fanfics out there have Anna with fire powers, and I actually decided to skip the whole, elemental magic, type powers. (Ex. Fire, ice, water, Geo...etc.).**

**There were quite a few movies I watched that gave inspiration for this story. I'll mention them later.**

**Anyway, please read and review, and I hope to have the second part up by tomorrow, which will hopefully be a lot longer. Also, this story will have bits of humor in it...but it will also have a serious side to it.**

**Anyone know the name of the powers that Anna just used?**

**-TacticX**


	24. The Darkness Within (P2)

"Anna?"

Anna watched her stare at her, a mixture of shock and slight fear in her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked again as she took a step closer. She honestly didn't know what else to say. She had just watched her sister somehow fling everything in the room back to the other side with some sort of invisible force. Anna looked down at her hands which were shaking slightly, still contemplating what to do.

"Elsa...I...I...it..." Anna stuttered as she watched her sister walk closer to her. She suddenly took a step back towards the door before running outside.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she ran after her. She expected to find Anna running to her room, but instead, she found her sister standing in the hallway looking at her hands in amazement. She looked at a suit of armor nearby and did a thrusting motion with her hand causing it to be thrown off the stand and fall to the ground.

"Wow..." Anna mumbled as a smile crept on her face. She nearly screamed though when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to find out that it was Elsa. Luckily, she kept her hands closed in case she flung her sister 100 feet down the hallway, which probably wouldn't improve their sisterly relationship. "So...I suppose going to town is out of the question now?"

* * *

"So I can move stuff with my mind." Anna said excitedly.

"Move...is kind of a weak term for it." Elsa asked as she looked at the totaled room.

"Well...I'm sure...practice will help."

"Your majesty. Your highness. I..." Kai stopped short when he saw the wreckage in front of him. "Never mind..."

"What else do you think I can do?" Anna asked as she lifted up her arm. A gasp from behind her caught her attention as she turned around to see that the bed was now levitating in midair. "Oh...my...god...I can make stuff fly!"

"Wait Anna!" But Anna had already turned around and grabbed something else. The result...the bed fell to the ground and smashed to pieces.

"Whoops..." Anna laughed meekly. "That can be fixed..."

"Anna! Elsa! OH MY GOD!" Gerda screamed as she entered the room. "What happened?"

"Well...I..."

"An accident. We tried an experiment and this happened." Elsa interrupted. "It...was an accident. Me and Anna will get this cleaned up as soon as possible."

Gerda nodded before leaving the room and rushing down the hallways.

"Why didn't we tell her?" Anna asked.

"Anna...do you know what will happen if people learn that you have powers?"

"I am not amused." Anna said with a frown.

"I didn't mean that as an insult. Seriously, they would freak out. Ice powers is one thing...but this...even my powers can't do this!"

"Well you made an ice castle...I don't think I'll be able to do that."

"That's not what I meant Anna." Elsa said. "You just threw back a ton of stuff with a flick of your hand. If I tried that, the room would be covered in ice and i would be tired from overusing my powers."

"Oh..."

"Maybe we should see grand pabbie." Elsa suggested. "He might know what this is and how you got it."

"Well, I'm not certain, but I think it might have something to do with that crystal I touched two weeks ago." Anna said. "Should we tell mama or papa?"

"Probably..."

"Or maybe we could just wait until grand pabbie checks me out first. In case mama and papa isolate me for thirteen years and tell me to conceal and don't feel." Anna laughed.

"Somehow...I don't think that mantra is going to work with your powers." Elsa mumbled. "Come on, we should probably get to the valley. The sooner we learn what it is, the sooner we can learn to control it."

"Do you think I can use these powers to fly?"

"Are you seriously asking that now?" Elsa laughed as they walked down the hallway towards the main entrance.

"What? It saves you ever having to make ice dragons..." Anna said.

"Anna. Elsa. Where are you going and what was all that noise from upstairs?" Agdar asked as they passed by.

"Oh...just an accident. It's a bit messy up there at the moment, but me and Elsa will clean it up." Anna said causing Agdar to frown. It wasn't like Anna to volunteer tondo something, especially if it involved cleaning or touching something that can remotely clean.

"So where are you two going?" Agdar asked.

"To see Kristoff." Anna answered as they exited the castle and walked towards the stable. The two of them mounted Anna's horse before riding off as fast as possible in to the forest. The journey to the valley of the living rock took around an hour but luckily, there were no incidents nor delays.

"Grand pabbie?" Elsa called out as the two of them dismounted the horse ams entered the small valley.

"Elsa. Anna. It's good to see you two again." Grand pabbie greeted as he and the other trolls rolled up to them. "What brings you here today?"

"Well, it's...um regarding magic." Elsa said.

"Oh, is there something wrong with your powers?" Pabbie asked as he rolled up to Elsa.

"It's not me...it's my sister." Elsa said to which grand pabbie raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Grand pabbie said as he looked at Anna.

"Anna..." Elsa said as she looked at her sister. Anna took a deep breath before lifting up her hands and, in the process, lifting up all the debris around her including the pebbles, and even some of the small trolls. Grand pabbie and the other trolls were looking in shock and awe at what Anna was doing before the princess put everything back down just as easily and looked at grand pabbie. "She...can do that..."

"This...this is..." Grand pabbie couldn't complete the sentence and quite frankly, the expression on his face was quite worrisome to Elsa and Anna.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "Please tell me there's nothing wrong with my sister, other than that she can do that..."

"I'm probably guessing you want some information regarding Anna's sudden capabilities. I would rather...discuss this in private." Anna and Elsa looked at each other before following grand Pabbie towards the other side of the valley with Bulda accompanying them as well.

"Right...Anna...could you kneel down for a second?" Pabbie asked as he neared the princess. Anna knelt down upon which pabbie put a hand to her head and closed his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later and took a step back.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I can't access your mind." Grand pabbie said plainly as Bulda gasped.

"Is that bad?" Anna asked.

"Not necessarily. What it does mean is that your powers are somehow preventing any form of external penetration into your mind. I cannot access your memories, nor can I influence your thoughts as well." Grand pabbie said as he circled the princess. "It usually takes years for a sorcerer to master Occlumency, the art of shutting out one mind to external interference. How long have you had these powers?"

"Well...since yesterday, but in was unconscious for two weeks after I touched that crystal." Anna answered.

"What crystal?"

"Well er...hold on...I have a map." Anna pulled out the map of the cave and the black book and handed it to pabbie.

"These belonged to king Greg of Arendelle. He was an avid collector of magical artifacts and used to be keen on communicating with various sorcerers. He also tried to get himself imbued with magical powers numerous times, even if it meant being cursed with them, but he was ultimately unsuccessful as most artifacts were already blank, ams he wasn't crazy enough to anger an actual sorcerer. It was thanks to him that we have this knowledge about magic. Ultimately, he disappeared though."

"Well, er...I wouldn't say disappeared." Anna said as she pulled the crown from her pocket and handed it to pabbie.

"I found his remains in the caverns about a few miles south of here...it's all in those maps."

"I will send some trolls to find this cave and check for this...crystal. Once I find it I'll get back to you on what it is. Anyway, let me get down to what powers Anna exactly has. Anna has been equipped with the powers of psychokinesis. In simple terms...telekinesis."

Anna and Elsa froze as they stared in shock at pabbie.

"So I'm...telekinetic?"

"Yes...but you see to be able to channel your powers through your limbs like your sister can do. Actually, nearly all forms of magic is controlled by the mind and will, but to make it easier, most sorcerers choose to channel it through there hands or legs. It's essentially a placebo effect. When Elsa uses her powers, it is done because she's either consciously, or subconsciously thinking about it, but using her arms makes it easier for her and gives her a way to vent her magic out." Pabbie explained.

"So...want can telekinesis do?" Anna asked.

"Well...essentially...depending on how much you have mastered your powers...a anything. It's one of the only few powers out there that no form of elemental magic can match. Your sister's powers are very powerful, but, they are child's play in comparison to the capabilities of even the most basic telekinetic."

Elsa looked at Anna in shock as Anna stared at her hands.

"The strongest elemental sorcerers, pose no match for a basic telekinetic. As of this moment, you Anna, are nearly as powerful as your sister...and can do things subconsciously that even Elsa can't do without pushing her magic to its limits. You demonstrated that just now when you lifted all the rocks and debris in the valley. Elsa would have had to have crafted a lot of ice and taken control of all of those individual ice columns to do the same. What were you thinking when you did it?"

"Nothing...I was just...imagining everything lifting into the air." Anna answered.

"Precisely...and it's for these reasons, its strength and ease of use, that people are not born with telekinesis frequently...and by frequently I mean, that the last person born with telekinesis live eight hundred years ago." Pabbie stated to the sisters shock.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"There are more sorcerers born with the fire powers in the last two centuries than have been born with telekinesis in the last two thousand. You see, telekinesis is superior to all forms of elemental magic out there, and for this reason, most wielder's of it are thought of as a threat, even to other sorcerers. I have heard of stories of sorcerers banding together in dozens to try and take down a single telekinetic, usually with destructive results...for the group."

"So...how powerful are my sister's powers?" Elsa asked as Anna stepped closer to her.

"Immensely...it appears that Anna...is a broad-range telekinetic. Meaning, she can control all forms of telekinesis which is even rarer since most telekinetic are focused non a unique part of telekinesis like biological control or controlling the weather. You see, telekinesis is defined as the ability to use the power of the mind to control an object...and since everything can essentially be classified as an object...well..." Pabbie sighed. "Take ice and fire for example. An object is cooled down when its vibrations slow, whereas, speeding the vibration up causes it to heat up. Using this, sorcerers can easily freeze everything, or set fire to anything instantly. Yes...Anna can even do some of the capabilities you do. She can't make ice, but she can pretty damn well freeze stuff, to the point that even an ice wielder stands little chance."

"Cool...so I can't make an ice castle...but I can freeze Arendelle?" Anna asked to which pabbie nodded. "Can I unfreeze it?"

"Yes..."

"Well...at least there's a solution should you ever lose control again." Anna laughed.

"Actually, I doubt you can do that at the moment. You'll need to master that stage first." Pabbie said.

"Well, I can try!" Anna said excitedly. Bulda grabbed a pebble and placed it in front of Anna. Anna took a deep breath before focusing as much thought on melting the rock. Elsa stared at the rock and expected it to burst into flames. Instead, to her astonishment, it did nothing!

"Well...that failed." Elsa laughed as Anna glared at her.

"You'll need to learn how to do those first."

"Can I use my power to fly?" Anna asked as Elsa giggled.

"Yes."

Elsa was no longer giggling.

"Cool! How?" Anna asked as she shook pabbie.

"Well..." Pabbie started as she pulled himself away. "The same way that you lift an object, you just have to use on you...but you'll need practice because telekinesis does not prevent you from becoming a statistic should you do something stupid."

"It just decreases the chance to negligible levels." Bulda added.

"So just how much can telekinesis do?" Elsa asked.

"Well, depending on how much you master...it can, give you the capability to levitate, control the weather, heat or freeze stuff, move mountains, control the earth, manipulate living things, healing, force field generation, manipulate objects on a micro scale, shapeshifting, the ability to create nearly anything if the resources are available, the Ability of extreme strenght and, if you really master it, the ability to control and distort time and space itself. There are numerous other things of which I can't name all."

Elsa was standing there, mouth hanging wide open, as Anna jumped around excitedly.

"But, there is a disadvantage..."

"Oh no..." Anna muttered.

"Just like Elsa, your powers are linked to your emotions. The only difference it that telekinesis is magnitudes more powerful that ice and as such, if you lose control, the consequences will be...apocalyptic. I have heard stories of sorcerers destroying entire kingdoms in a split second with a telekinetic wave, a unimaginably strong shockwave that levels anything in its path."

"My god." Elsa gasped as Anna was lightly less excited with her powers.

"Whatever you do Anna, do not fear your powers unless you want Arendelle to be a page in a history book. And if your mother and father even so much as tries to do to you what they did to Elsa, bring them here and I'll personally bash their heads in!" Grand pabbie warned. "The best option here is to read...no...that's not a mistake! Read princess..."

"Grr..." Anna growled as she thought of the idea of sitting in a library for life.

"...and control it...but not...conceal! Do not ever attempt to conceal this! Never ever!" Pabbie said. "Anyway, I'm going to have to keep these while I send some trolls to this cave to find this crystal. Until then, practice...just...don't act overconfident."

Anna nodded as pabbie placed a hand on her shoulders.

"And if you can...don't destroy Arendelle."

"Hey!" Anna moaned as Elsa let out a laugh.

"Well, thank young or every thing grand pabbie." Elsa said.

"Remember, if there are any problems, come see me. And if Agdar and Idun are a problem, tell me and I'll sort it all out."

"Yeah...hopefully they won't be." Anna said as she glanced at her sister. "Well we should probably get going now."

Grand pabbie watched as the sisters walked back to their horses and rode back towards Arendelle.

"Um pabbie, if Anna had only been using those powers for a day, then how comes she can already levitate objects with ease? I know it's basic, but that should take a while to learn." Bulda said to the elder troll.

"I know...it seems that Anna subconsciously gained the knowledge when she gained the powers." Pabbie replied.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I'm more concerned about why I can't access her mind at all. Occlumency is not let of telekinesis. Not to mention, I couldn't sense her powers at all. It's as if, her powers are invisible to detect...which isn't right." Pabbie said. "Get me some trolls. I want to get check this crystal out as soon as possible."

* * *

"Hey Elsa...do you think I can make our horses jump over this cliff?"

"No."

"I'm sure I can."

"I meant, no, you are not trying it. I don't think mama and papa would be too thrilled to hear of our deaths." Elsa laughed as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey...why don't we play a prank on them later?"

"Really Anna? You've just gained the ability to control literally everything, and the first thing you think of is to prank our parents?"

"You got a better idea?" Anna asked with a quirked brow. Elsa just smirked in response as they rode back to Arendelle.

* * *

_Arendelle..._

"Kristoff! I thought you weren't arriving till Monday?" Agdar asked as the ice harvester entered the courtyard.

"My work ended early so I thought I would see Anna a little earlier." Kristoff answered. "Where is Anna?"

"She and Elsa said they were going to see you." Idun said.

"No...they never arrived."

"What?"

"Oh god. Please tell me that they're alright." Agdar muttered. "If they don't arrive in the next hour, I'm dispatching the guards."

_At the castle gates..._

"Right, are you ready?" Anna asked Elsa with a giggle.

"Just don't do anything too crazy at the moment." Elsa whispered. Anna looked inside to see a small cart near to where her parents and Kristoff were conversing. With a flick of her hand, she flipped the carriage over with a loud crash, shocking the parents and Kristoff.

"What the hell?!" Agdar shouted as he took several steps back and stared at the broken cart. "Who's there?"

Anna focused on the nearby fountains and tried to imagine the water spraying all over them. Unfortunately, the water only wavered slightly.

"Oh come on..." Anna muttered.

"You're going to need to practice more." Elsa whispered.

"Ooh...hold on." Anna focused on the castle doors and slammed them with so much force, that they could feel the shockwave from where they were standing. They watched as their parents and Kristoff screamed and ran towards one of the guard towers. Anna and Elsa just burst out laughing as they entered then courtyard and walked towards the castle doors.

"Right...after lunch, me and you will go to the library and fond some books on this...telekinesis. And then, we'll find a nice empty patch of land and we can practice there."

"Yeah...you can also practice with your powers there as well. Imagine, you make many icicles, and I can lift them into the air and shoot them at someone."

"Well, I can already do that..."

"By the hundreds?"

"We're not training you to be a weapon of war, no matter how many times papa has brought you hunting." Elsa said as they entered the dining room.

"Your majesty. Your highness." Gerda greeted as they entered. "Your parents and Kristoff are looking for you."

"We know." Anna replied as she sat down. She looked across the table and saw a few gases in the middle. She waited for Gerda to disappear before focusing on those vases. She lifted her hand and to her delight, the vases lifted into the air with it. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to stack the vases on top of each other. She just about got it when suddenly the door slammed open, distracting her, and knocking the vases to the floor.

"Where had you two been?!" Agdar yelled as he entered. "Do you know how worried we were? Kristoff coming here and saying that you never arrived! We thought something had happened to you!"

"Papa! Me and Elsa know the safe routes. Were not children."

"Best home I've heard all day." Agdar mumbled as Anna and Elsa frowned at him. Idun and Kristoff entered moments later and sat down at their respective seats as the servants started bringing out the food.

"What happened here?" Idun asked as she printed to the broken vases.

"Oh...I accidentally knocked them over..." Anna said.

"Of course." Idun sighed as she grabbed a glass of water.

"So where did you go?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh you know...just around the forest. We were just looking for anything interesting to do." Anna said as she grabbed some roast.

"So why did you tell you were going to see Kristoff?" Agdar asked.

"We were originally, but we changed our mind." Elsa said. Agdar looked at the two of them for a second before continuing his lunch. The five of them ate in silence for the rest of lunch. As soon as they had finished, Anna and Elsa quickly left towards the library upstairs and immediately got to work on training.

"Right, telekinesis." Elsa mumbled as she looked through the books on the shelf.

"Remind me why we would have telekinetic books in the library?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't know...so far...oh, found one." Elsa pulled out a book that read, the types of telekinesis. "Well, here's one. Have you found any?"

"Nope." Anna replied as she was too focused on making the books levitate.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded causing her sister to drop all the books.

"What? You said practice makes perfect!" Anna laughed as she followed Elsa around the library. They spent the next twenty minutes searching through the library, but in the end, they only found around three books. The two of them headed back to their bedroom where Anna immediately started to levitate the objects around the room and try stacking them on top of each other.

"Anna...could you please not trash the room again." Elsa said as she placed the books on the bed. "You need to practice more if you want to be able tondo the more impressive things."

"Do you think I can lift the castle?" Anna asked.

"Uh, even if you could, in wouldn't allow you." Elsa laughed as she crafted a small snowball and tossed it at Anna. Anna squealed before grabbing the snowball and tossing it back at Elsa. "Oh...you didn't use your powers there..."

"If we were outside, I would pelt you with snowballs." Anna chuckled as she flopped down on the bed and grabbed a book. "Meh...too many words."

"Anna, you have to read that if you're going to learn how to use your powers."

"Well I already know how to make stuff levitate...can't I just keep it at that?"

"I thought you said you want to learn how to fly?"

"Oh...good point." Anna said as she picked up the book and opened it. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"I'm going to go see if Anna and Elsa are alright. The seemed to act a little off earlier on." Idun said as she walked upstairs towards the second floor. As she walked down the hall, she could hear laughter and some crashing coming from the sisters room. She showered her pace and silently crept up to the room as she heard Elsa gasp. She opened the door and stepped inside, expecting to see the room covered in ice and snow and the girls buried under a mountain of snow.

What she did not expect was to see Elsa floating I midair while Anna seemed to be moving her around with her hands...from the other side of the room.

"MAMA!" Elsa shrieked in shock causing Anna to gasp and drop her. "AAAAH!"

_Crash!_

"Oops! Sorry!" Anna said with a wince as she ran over and helped her sister up.

"Um...mama? We can explain." Elsa said as she dusted herself off.

"Don't freak out." Anna said as she took a step closer to her mother. "Please...don't freak out..."

"She's freaking out." Elsa whispered.

"I know." Anna whispered back. "Um...you're probably wandering...how I just did that...well...um...magic."

And with that, Anna levitated a nearby trunk and moved it over to the bed.

"See?"

"Anna...magic?" Idun made out before collapsing to the floor.

"Maybe she fainted because you have powers." Elsa laughed.

"Well of course...hey, wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked as she frowned at her sister.

"Nothing.

_A few minutes later..._

"Mama? Wake up..." Anna whispered as she lightly patted her mother on the cheek.

"Here, let me try..." Elsa said as she crafted a snowball and stuck it down her mothers back causing her to scream and fall and bang her head on the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked as Idun rubbed her head.

"I just had the craziest dream. Anna had powers...of all the people in the world." Idun muttered causing Elsa to giggle while Anna glared at her.

"That...wasn't a dream." Elsa said as she pointed at Anna. She waved her hands around and tossed a dress across the room with a flick of her hand.

"It wasn't a dream...it wasn't...a dream..." Idun squeaked as she stared, wide-eyed, at her youngest daughter.

"Nope...telekinesis." Anna answered as she helped her mother up. "It really doesn't take a lot to shock you, does it?"

"What's going on up here?" Agdar asked as he and Kristoff walked up to them. "Idun darling, what's wrong?"

"Anna...has powers." Idun answered as Agdar and Kristoff looked at each other.

"No seriously, what's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Here. Let me show you." Anna stated as she barged past her mother, did a flicking motion with her hand, and sent a suit of armor flying down the hallway and nearly hitting a passing guard, who reacted by screaming in fear and running away.

"Um...verification Kristoff. Did you just see a suit of armor fly past us?" Agdar asked.

"Yep."

"Oh...so that wasn't a nightmare." Agdar muttered.

"We've got some explaining to do." Elsa said. The five of them entered the room where Elsa and Anna proceeded to explain everything that had happened since they went to see grand pabbie.

"And he said that if you lock me in my room like Elsa. He would personally come down here and kill both of you." Anna completed. Agdar and Idun glanced at each other before gulping and looking back at their daughter.

"So you have the powers of telekinesis?" Agdar asked as he looked around his daughter, as if to see if there was something attached to her and giving her power.

"Yes..." Anna answered as she made some stuff in the room levitate.

"BOO!"

"AAH!" Anna screamed as the stuff went flying everywhere. "Elsa!"

"What? You kept doing that to me before." Elsa smirked as Anna shot a glare at her.

"Yeah. But you only had ice powers. Mama? Papa?" Anna asked. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked that you have powers... That's all." Agdar muttered.

"Well, I'm teaching Anna to use it, bit I think that she is quite experienced with it for some reason."

"Maybe the crystal transferred some of the knowledge into me as well." Anna laughed. "Well...erm...me and Elsa are going to the hills where I can use my powers. Do you three want to come?"

"Uh...sure." Agdar said as he jumped up. "I've always wanted to see what telekinesis can do."

"Wait...let me get dressed first." Idun said as she ran to her room.

"And, we'll be leaving by midnight." Agdar said with a sigh. The rest of them walked down to the stables where Kristoff's sleigh was and climbed into it, before waiting for another twenty minutes for Idun to get ready. As soon as they had all gotten in, Sven led them up towards the Arendellian hills to a nice, large, patch of grassland where Anna could now practice without tearing apart the castle of Arendelle.

"Right...now...what else can I do with telekinesis?" Anna asked herself as she grabbed one of the books and loomed inside. "Hey Elsa...I want to try this."

"Try what?"

"Stopping a moving object with telekinesis." Anna said as she aced the book aside. "Throw a snowball at me!"

Elsa crafted a snowball before tossing it at her sister and hitting her right in the face. She crafted another one and tried again, yielding the same result.

"You've got to focus on the projectile Anna." Elsa said as she summoned another snowball. She tossed it straight at Anna but this time, to Elsa's shock and Anna's delight, the snowball was slowed down before it hit and struck Anna in the abdomen instead.

"Yes! Quickly! Another try!" Anna squealed as her sister tossed another snowball at her. Anna quickly stretched out her hands and the snowball stopped in mid air, mere inches from her face, before dropping to the ground. "I did it! Try something bigger!"

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes...bigger!"

"Okay then." Elsa crafted a snowball larger than her head before tossing it at Anna as hard as she could.

"Done...Oomph!"

"Anna? Are you alright?" Elsa asked with a laugh as she ran over to her sister.

"Uhuh..." Anna mumbled as she wiped the snow off of her dress. "Okay, maybe not that big."

Anna continued to practice for the next few hours and by the end, she was now capable of stopping a charging Sven with a simple flick of her hand. It was now already starting to get late though so the training for the day was over as the five of them made their way back to Arendelle.

"We'll continue again tomorrow." Elsa said as she and Anna walked into the castle.

"Hmm...it says here that I can create a telekinetic wave that can force objects back, or if it's strong enough, destroy them. I think I'll try that tomorrow." Anna said as she shut the book.

"Anna..." Elsa warned with a raised brow.

"What? I'm not going to attack people with it. I just want to learn how to do it. You know, just in case Hans or the duke ever returns, I can launch their ships back by a mile."

"Uhuh. I can imagine the duke having a fit when he sees you with powers."

"Girls? Aren't you having dinner?" Agdar asked.

"Um, me and Elsa will he upstairs practicing more."

"Wait...you're..."

"We're not going to wreck the castle. Jeez papa." Anna muttered with a roll of her eyes as the two of them walked up to the room. They were approaching Elsa's room when all of a sudden, Anna gasped in pain. It felt as if she had just been hit on the head, yet she never felt any impact at all. Suddenly, the world around her started turning as everything started turning dark and light, everything spinning around. She could hear her sister calling out her name, but she couldn't respond as it took all her focus just to stand up. Then, as soon as it started, it was fine.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she ran over and held her sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I think..."

"What happened?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt, nauseous, and everything started spinning."

"Maybe we should go and see the physician."

"No...it's alright. I'm fine. I probably just need a lay down. Maybe I used my powers too much." Anna said.

"Maybe...but I'm still bringing you to the physician tomorrow."

"Elsa..."

"No buts Anna. I can't risk my sister being hurt. If you're not feeling well, then never mind practicing. We'll just do it tomorrow when you're feeling better." Elsa said. Anna nodded in response before the two of them entered the room and sat down on the bed. Anna mindlessly lifted up a small book before setting it back down. "Anna. Don't use your powers incase you're exhausted."

"Well, I feel fine now. It's as if it didn't happen."

"Hmm...I'm still bringing you to the physician tomorrow. Kristoff said you hit your head pretty hard in that cave."

"Fine...but if he brings out any needles I'm out of there." Anna said as she laid down. She looked at the drapes and focused on closing them with her powers, smiling when they did close. She watched Anna create an ice dress before sitting in the bed next to her and picking up a telekinetic book. "Why are you reading them? I'm the one with telekinetic powers."

"I'm just seeing what you're capable of." Elsa said as she flipped through the pages.

"Why? Jealous?" Anna teased.

"No! I don't get jealous!" Elsa defended.

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm serious."

"Yeah...yeah..." Anna giggled as she levitated the blanket and dropped it on her sister's head.

"Anna!" Elsa growled.

"What?"

"Stop that. In case your powers are causing the pain. Maybe they haven't properly settled in yet."

"Maybe...well...wake me up when morning arrives so I can try walking on water."

"Good...luck..." Elsa snorted as her sister threw her pillow at her.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Hey Elsa! Wake up!" Anna said as she shook her sister awake.

"Anna...it isn't even dawn yet." Elsa mumbled as she looked out at the dark blue sky.

"I thought you're used to waking up at this time. Come on. I wanna try some stuff before the people wake up." Anna stated as she dragged Elsa put off bed. Elsa just groaned as she clung onto the bed frame. "Elsssaaaaa..."

"Later."

"Hmm..." Anna did a flick of her hand which literally yanked Elsa put of bed and onto the floor. "Oh my god! Sorry. I was supposed to do it lightly!"

Elsa retorted by throwing a snowball at her sister's giggling face, before standing up and shuffling towards the dresser. She was surprised to see Anna was already dressed and jumping up and down excitedly.

"You know your powers aren't going anywhere right?"

"How do you know? What if when pabbie sees us, he tells that my powers are harmful and has to remove them?"

"I don't think he can remove powers...otherwise I would have had mine removed long ago."

"ELSA!"

"No...I meant during my isolation. There's no way I want to get rid of my powers now." Elsa said as she crafted an ice dress. "So, where are we going?"

"Sailing!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa squealed as Anna dragged her out of the room by the arm and towards the docks. "Anna!"

_At the docks..._

"I hope you have a good reason why we're in a boat, in the middle of the fjord, at six in the morning!"

"Yep. I'm going to try powers in the water." Anna said as she jumped up, immediately regretting that decision as she nearly toppled overboard.

"Please tell me you're joking." Elsa muttered as she watched Anna peer over the edge.

"Nope...right, the book said that I can manipulate water so...here goes nothing." Anna said as she lifted her hands up. Elsa's eyes widened as she watched the water start spiraling upwards in the same motion as Anna's hands before she directed it over the boat and down onto the other side...and then lost focus causing the water to collapse onto them and drench them both.

"Annaaaaa." Elsa groaned as she looked at her soaking wet, ice dress.

"Let me try again!" Anna said as she did the same, albeit faster, and therefore ended up shooting a jet of water into the air, which came back down and smashed into them and the boat, nearly toppling them both over the edge. "Oops."

"Grr..."

"Hmm...maybe something simpler. Ooh...a wave..." Anna laughed as she looked behind them at the entrance of the fjord and used her hands to try and raise a wave. She gasped as a small wave appeared which slowly grew in size with every passing second as she manipulated it.

"Okay...now you might want to stop it." Elsa said.

"Err..." Anna flung her hands forward in an effort to slow the wave down, but simple science dictated that if the wave slows down, its starts to rise and crest. "Oh...no..."

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed before the wave smashed into their boat and capsized it, knocking them both into the turbulent waters. They both coughed as they surfaced before Elsa swam over to Anna and cooled the water around her.

"Eee!" Anna screamed as she swam to the overturned boat. She glared at her sister before looking at the boat and using her powers to flip it back the correct way. Anna climbed into it before helping her sister up as well.

"Nicely done." Elsa muttered as she sat back down and tried to freeze the water out of her dress. "Anna...let's just...row back to Arendelle."

"Aw, but I wanted to use my powers to propel us there." Anna pouted as Elsa grabbed an oar and handed the other one to her sister. The two of them rowed the ship back to Arendelle port where, to the shock of both of them, their parents were waiting.

"Mama. Papa. Morning!" Anna said happily as they docked.

"Why are you going out at this time on the morning...and why are you both soaking wet?" Idun asked as she helped them into the pier.

"Anna made a wave. It went about as well as you can imagine." Elsa grumbled as the four of them walked back to the castle. "Oh, ams you're coming with me."

"Where?" Anna asked as their parents entered the throne room.

"We're going to see the physician. Remember?" Elsa asked as she dragged her sister to the infirmary.

"Elsa. I'm fine now. It must have been some sort of allergic reaction to something or maybe my powers went a little wary. But I'm fine now."

"We're still going."

"Good morning." The physician greeted as the queen and princess entered. "I'm going to skip asking why you're both drenched and ask what's wrong?"

"My sister had some sort of...pain in her head yesterday. Anna, tell him what happened." Anna sighed as she explained at the doctor what then pain felt like and how soon it was over. The doctor did a simple checkup on the princess before consulting his records and looming through them.

"Well, there doesn't seem to he anything wrong with her and I can find no records of this ever happening before. Nor can I find any records of what actually caused it.y advice is to watch her carefully and make sure you don't bang your head on anything. Kristoff did say that you hit your head pretty hard in that cave." The physician stated. "If this recurs, isn't come back here and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Elsa said as she pulled her sister back out of the infirmary.

"Right...now can I go back to practicing?"

"Fine. But not in the fjord."

"Alright...but first...pancakes!" Anna giggled as she ran down the hallway for breakfast, her sister following right behind her. The two ate breakfast as soon as possible before venturing back towards the grasslands from yesterday, allowing Anna to start experimenting with her powers again.

"Hey Elsa. Watch this." Anna called for her sister's attention. She then used her powers to bend a nearby tree over carefully, until it was at a ninety degree angle, before lifting up a small rock and planting it in the tree, and then letting the tree go, and shooting the rock into the air like a slingshot.

"Not bad." Elsa smiled. "But how comes you're so experienced with it when you've barely had it for three days?"

"I honestly don't know. It feels like I've had it for years for some reason and it's as if I already know how to use most of them, and I'm learning more out of nowhere with every passing minute. Maybe the crystal also gave me the knowledge."

"Maybe..." Elsa said as she looked back at the book. Her attention was suddenly caught when Anna let out a huge gasp and collapsed to her knees. "ANNA!"

"No...it's...alright..." Anna wheezed as she clutched her chest and let out a wince. Then, it disappeared instantly.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she cuddled her younger sibling.

"I'm...I'm fine." Anna coughed as she stood up with shaking legs.

"Come on. Let's go back." Elsa said as she helped her sister up, before the two of them made their way back to Arendelle.

"Anna! What happened? Is everything alright?" Idun asked as she watched Elsa supporting a weak Anna into the castle.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Anna answered.

"She had a little trouble breathing." Elsa said as Idun's eyes widened. Their mother approached them and inspected Anna for any injury before feeling her temperature. "I brought her to the physician this morning after she had a little head pain yesterday."

"Maybe we should go and see grand pabbie." Idun suggested. "If the physician couldn't tell what's wrong then maybe he can."

"Yeah. That's a great idea. How about papa?"

"He'll be alright here. Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can learn if something is wrong."

The three of them found Kristoff by the stables before riding to the valley in the sleigh, onto to arrive and find out that grand pabbie was not around.

"Grand pabbie has gone to check out this crystal you spoke of. I think he'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Bulda informed them as they dismounted the sleigh. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the powers, but earlier on my sister had trouble breathing, and then yesterday, she had this piercing headache that lasted for around ten seconds and then vanished." Elsa examined.

"Well, it wasn't that painful actually." Anna tried to tell but Elsa ignored her.

"I see..." Bulda muttered. "Well, I don't really know about these type of things, but I'll inform grand pabbie once he arrives. Did this happen when you were using your powers?"

"No." Anna answered plainly.

"Well, maybe you should cut down on the magic until grand pabbie gets back." Bulda warned. "Again, I'm not an expert at this, but just as a precaution."

"Oh come on. I just got my powers and now I can't use them?" Anna asked with a pout.

"No...you can use them. Just, don't use them excessively." Bulda said as she other the princess on the knee.

"Um...another thing. For some reason, my sister seems to know a lot about how to use her powers, even though she's only had them for like three days..."

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask grand pabbie since he's the one who does mind manipulation. But, maybe Anna is a fast learner or she already had that intelligence." Bulda said.

"There are two things in that sentence that don't make any sense." Idun snorted as Elsa and Bulda laughed. Anna gently pushed her mother with her powers, but that only made Idun laugh more.

"Well, I'll inform grand pabbie once he gets back about your visit." Bulda said as Elsa, Anna, and Idun climbed back in to Kristoff's sleigh. "Well, bye now."

"Bye." The three of them called out as thy started their journey back to Arendelle.

* * *

"Are you sure this map is correct?" Garmo asked as he rolled down an incline.

"Well, this is the map princess Anna used so it must be." Grand pabbie said as he searched around the, treasure filled, cavern.

"Wait, what's this over here?" Gorol asked as he walked over to a small passageway hidden in the wall. "I think I've found it."

"Where?" Pabbie asked as he rolled up to them. He peered into the small passageway before curling up and rolling into it, appearing seconds later on the other side. He unraveled before gasping at the size of the crystal, just as the other trolls appeared as well.

"Whoa. That is one big gem." Garmo muttered as he waled around it. "Do you suppose that this is the crystal the princess was talking about?"

"It's the only one here that fits the description." Gorol said as he touched it.

"Be careful." Grand pabbie warned as he eyed the crystal wearily. "I sense strange magic here."

"What do you mean?" Garmo asked.

"This crystal. It held the telekinetic powers that Anna currently has, because I can sense the remnants of it here. But, it also held something else. I just can't identify what. Gorol! Take a sample of this so I can examine it back at the valley." The other troll pulled out a small saw and started cutting off a piece of the crystal before placing it in his bag. "For the meantime, I'm hoping that princess Anna doesn't use her powers excessively. Something here just doesn't make sense."

* * *

"Where have you four been?" Agdar asked as Anna, Elsa, Idun, and Kristoff entered Elsa's study where Agdar was doing some work.

"To see the trolls." Idun answered.

"Um, me and Anna are going to our rooms." Elsa said before the two of them left. Kristoff waved goodbye before walking back downstairs, leaving Idun and Agdar alone in the room.

"So what's wrong?" Agdar asked.

"I don't know. Bulda warned for Anna to limit her powers. She said she had trouble breathing earlier on and had a painful headache last night, that lasted for ten seconds."

"Is she alright now?" Agdar asked, worry in his voice.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Here..." Anna said as she used her powers to open the door.

"Anna. You heard what Bulda said."

"I only opened the door." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as she entered the room with her sister. "Well, since I can't use my powers, can we sue yours?"

"To do what?" Elsa asked, though she already knew the answer and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you wanna build a snow...ARGH!" Anna suddenly screamed as she clutched her head.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she ran over to her sister.

"IT HURTS!" Anna screamed as she collapsed to the floor and continued to clutch her head. It felt like someone was digging a dozen knives into her head and all she could hear was a high-pitched screech. Everything suddenly went blurry and it felt like she was no longer in control as she started squirming around.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa screamed. "SOMEONE!"

"Elsa! Anna!" Came Idun's voice from down the hallway. Anna let out an ear-piercing scream that pierced Elsa's soul as she had never heard her sister in such agony before. Suddenly, Anna was thrown backwards as if by an invisible force, before landing on her back and screaming in agony.

"ANNA!" Idun screamed as she ran inside, along with Agdar, Kristoff and several guards.

"She...she just started screaming!" Elsa said as she tried to comfort Anna but to no avail as Anna curled up in herself and whimpered. "Someone get the physician!"

Several people gasped as Anna's hair suddenly flashed a shade of black, and this did not go unnoticed by Elsa who stared wide eyed. Anna whimpered for a few seconds before letting out another scream, but this time, the room shook a little as a low rumbling noise emerged.

"Anna! It's alright! I'm here!" Elsa comforted as Anna started sobbing uncontrollably. Objects in the room started to move slightly and it was then that Elsa knew that her sister's powers, like hers, were linked to her emotions. But this...this was unlike anything Elsa had ever seen her sister do before. "Anna! Don't worry! I'm right here. The physician is coming..."

"Elsa..." Anna cried out. "You...have to get...out of here..."

"What? No!" Elsa screamed. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I...can't...control it!" Anna screamed before she tried to pull away. Several of the guards started to back away. Idun and Agdar were staring in shock, incapable of movement in shock. "Please...you have...to go...now! It's not safe...here!"

Elsa could feel the memories flooding back at her, but if her sister never left her side, then nor would she!

"I'm not leaving you!" Elsa stated fiercely. Anna was about to say something, and then everything started spinning. It felt as if she was being pushed aside, as if she was now standing at the end of the tunnel...and then...everything went dark. "Anna! Anna?"

Anna's eyes suddenly snapped open before they narrowed.

"I...said...go...AWAY!"

Elsa gasped as a sudden shockwave struck her, launching her straight into the air, and slamming her against the wall with such force, that she could temporarily see stars in her vision. Elsa looked up, her vision slightly blurred, and saw her sister standing in an offensive stance. But what scared Elsa the most was not that her sister had just launched her against a wall, or that she was staring at her fiercely...it was that Anna's eyes were completely black, no longer the kind cerulean blue they once were.

Then, as soon as it started...it was over. The fierce look on Anna's face disappeared and was replaced by one of confusion, before being replaced with one of horror, her eyes now restored to their original, cerulean blue.

Anna's eyes widened as she stared around at the devastation before her. The guards were standing backed up against the wall in the hallway, eyes wide in fear. Her parents were on the floor, having been thrown back into the hallway by her telekinetic wave, but most painful of all to Anna, was seeing her sister, crumpled up against the wall, clutching her head, while staring at her with a look of fear that she knew all too well...except this time...it wasn't fear of her own powers.

The only thing that Anna could think of was...RUN!

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she jumped up, nearly collapsing from dizziness, before running after her sister. "ANNA! COME BACK!"

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the hallway, sending a pang into Elsa's heart. The only thing she hoped for, as she approached Anna's room...

...was that it wasn't locked.

* * *

**I live by the phrase:**

**If it's too good to be true...It probably damn well is!  
**

**So, Anna...hmm...don't really know how to explain what happened to her. Don't worry, the next part will see some really interesting stuff. That will be chapter 3 of 4.**

**Also, Anna's powers are called Telekinesis, or Psychokinesis. They both mean the same thing.**

**So, that's all for today. See ya.**

**-TacticX**


	25. The Darkness Within (P3)

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she ran down the hall towards her sister's bedroom. She reached out to the door handle, and turned it...and her fears were confirmed. "Anna..."

"Elsa...please stay away..." Anna sobbed from the other side of the door.

"No Anna. You can't do this on your own. Remember what grand pabbie said?" Elsa asked as she rested her forehead on the door. So similar. So ironic. Anna herself said that locking yourself away from the rest of the world, was a stupid idea and that Elsa should never do it again, and now here Elsa was, on the outside of the door, while her sister was doing the very thing that she complained about all these years. "Please Anna. Just let me in."

"I...I hurt you." Anna said quietly, her voice crackling.

"No...no you didn't! I'm fine Anna!" Elsa said. When she heard no response, she continued. "Anna...you can't do this alone. Remember what you told me, just after the great thaw? You said, that you would always be there for me, and I'll always he there for you, no matter what. We can't do that if you're locking yourself away. Anna, locking yourself away won't fix this. It'll only make it worse. I know. Please Anna...don't and the same mistakes I did..."

"I'm sorry Elsa...for hurting you."

"You don't need to say sorry. I've hurt you before."

"Not like I just did."

"I froze your heart. I think that's still a lot worse than what you did. Please Anna...don't do this to me...to us."

"Anna?" Idun asked as she and Agdar approached the door. "Baby, please come out. Your sister is right, locking yourself away is not going to solve this. It'll just do more harm than good, and we were too blind to see that when we tried to help Elsa, and look what that did? Sweetie, please open up."

"But what if I lose control again?"

"Then we'll help. That's what family is for, that's what sister's are for. To always be there for you, no matter what. Please Anna." Elsa begged. She rested her head against the door and sighed. Silence gripped the castle hallway for a few seconds, and then, a small click broke the silence...a sound that was so simple, but meant the world to Elsa and their parents. She would have fallen forward had she not looked up at that very moment, to see the door opening, to see her little sister's, tear-streaked, face looking at her with so much sorrow.

"Oh Anna." Elsa mumbled as she pulled her crying sister into a hug, and allowing Anna to cry gently on her shoulder. Idun joined in as well as she hugged her two daughters and kissed them both on the head.

"Come on...let's get you cleaned up." Elsa whispered as she led her sister towards her own room. That way, if Anna locked herself away there, she at least had the key to get in.

"Guards. Get those looks of fear of your bloody faces and fetch my daughter some water." Agdar ordered the guards who nodded in response and hurried away, as Elsa and Anna sat on the bed. The minute Anna sat down, she immediately began inspecting Elsa for any injuries, despite the elder trying to wave her off.

"Anna...it's alright. I'm fine!" Elsa said as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder, Anna laying her head on her in response.

"Can...we see grand pabbie?"

"Not today. Bulda said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Don't worry dear. We'll be with you though." Idun said as she smiled at her youngest daughter. The guards soon returned with a glass of water before being called out into the hallway by Agdar.

"Listen, if you two speak of this incident to anyone, I will personally find you, and skin you alive, do I make myself clear?" Agdar asked. The guards looked at each other before nodding in understanding rapidly. "Good."

"I don't suppose gloves will help with telekinesis?" Anna asked her sister quietly.

"No...they probably wouldn't, and even if they did, I would burn every pair I find before I let you touch one of them." Elsa whispered earning a slight laugh from Anna, which warmed her heart significantly. Elsa jumped off the bed and got down on her knees, before pulling out a small box from underneath her bed, and sitting back on the bed and opening it to reveal several bars of chocolate.

"Here you go...milk chocolate." Elsa said as she handed one bar to Anna and opened one for herself. "Do you feel better now?"

"A bit." Anna mumbled as she took a bite out of the chocolate bar. "What about my powers?"

"What about them?"

"Do I still use them or not?" Anna asked.

"Well...that's kind of up to you. I'm not really sure what happened earlier." Elsa muttered. "Your hair...it flashed black and then your eyes, when you fired that shockwave, your eyes were completely black, not blue."

"What?" Anna gasped in shock. "But...all I remember was blacking out, and then the next thing I know, you're all on the ground."

Agdar and Idun looked at each other before staring back at their daughter with looks of concern.

"So...you don't remember doing any of that? Not even subconsciously?" Elsa asked to which Anna shook her head. She looked at her parents who were both at loss for words, not sure how to explain that. How can someone do something, without doing it? "Well...everything is alright now. Don't worry...I'm here, and so is mama and papa."

Anna nodded silently as she finished the last of her chocolate bar, and laid against Elsa. Elsa picked up one of the telekinesis books and started searching through it in the hopes that it could yield some useful information as to what just happened. And then, a thought flashed through Elsa's mind. She wasn't sure what made her think of it as it had nothing to do with Anna's powers...

* * *

_"Born or cursed?" _

_"Born..."_

* * *

_"Certain sorcerers attain their powers at birth, whereas other sorcerers attain there powers after they are born. Those who possess magic, but weren't born with it, are said to be cursed with the powers, regardless of whether it was gifted or not, accident or intentional. The problem with powers that are obtained through magical artifacts, is that sometimes, an artifact may not only be carrying the magic. Sometimes, they can carry something alongside the powers as well."_

* * *

"Anna. You don't think they maybe, when you touched that crystal, something else transferred as well, do you?" Elsa asked.

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked.

"Will you two be okay on your own?" Idun asked. "Me and your father still have some duties to do."

"We'll be fine." Elsa said as she pulled her sister closer as her parents left the room. Kristoff entered the room and sat on the other side of Anna.

"What were you saying about that crystal?" Anna asked.

"Well, grand pabbie knows more about this than I do, but I remember him saying once that if you aren't born with powers, you're cursed with them."

"Well...Anna touched a weird glowing stone in the middle of an unknown cave...sounds legit." Kristoff muttered.

"Well, I'm just thinking, what if that gem you touched transferred something else in to you as well?"

"What? Like a curse?" Anna asked.

"Maybe...I don't know. We'll just have to wait till grand pabbie gets back. Until then, the best thing I can suggest is that you don't overuse your powers or do anything too..."

"Anna-like with them. Well, I've got to return to my own ice delivery duties...so, I'll see you all later?" Kristoff asked to which they nodded. Anna gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the ice harvester left the into the hallway.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked. Elsa just shrugged in response. She looked around the room for any thing that they could do, but she found none. "Well, we could always build the snowman!"

"Alright...but no snowball fights, alright. I think we've caused enough damage to my room as it is." Elsa laughed as Anna let out a small giggle. Elsa covered the entire room in ice and snow before the two of them got to work building the long needed snowman. For the next thirty minutes, the built around three snowmen, before engaging in a miniature snowball fight, which ended up escalating into a full scale war that ended when they both ended up covered in snow and ice.

"Do you think Gerda would be happy to clean this up?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"We should probably get out of here before Gerda arrives and throws us in the cellars." Elsa said. The two of them locked the room before walking down towards the courtyard and sitting down near one of the fountains. Anna smirked at her sister before doing a little flick of her hand and causing the fountain to splash Elsa with a little water.

"Anna!"

"What?" Anna laughed as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You can be so immature sometimes, you know that?"

Anna just giggled in response.

"Come on...I owe you a trip to town." The two of them stood up and walked across the bridge to the town square where the people were busy doing their jobs or simply mingling around, talking to each other. Several of the people acknowledged the queen and princess by nodding which made a change from when everyone used to get down in the knees and say good morning. After Elsa and Anna got fed up to that, they decided to instruct the people to just greet the monarchs as if they were normal people, which the people happily obliged to do after being forced by the guards.

"Fancy getting some cake?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm pretty sure that even telekinesis has a weight limit." Elsa laughed as Anna started tickling her. "Aah! Anna! Stop that!"

"Good morning your majesty, your highness." The clerk greeted as the two of them entered the cafe. "What would you like today?"

"I'll have the black forest." Elsa said as she peered at the menu.

"And I'll have four slices of the white forest."

"She'll have one slice."

"Elsaaaaa." Anna groaned as the waitress took the menus away. Anna looked around at the tables and contemplated whether it was wise to use her powers in here.

"I know what you're thinking Anna. No." Elsa said plainly as she frowned at her sister.

"Well, the people will have to learn about it someday."

"That's not the reason. Remember what Bulda said about using it excessively for the meantime?"

"Oh."

"Here you go ladies." The waitress placed the two cakes in front of the sisters before heading off to the counter.

"Didn't mama tell us to cut down on the sweets?" Anna asked with a grin.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Elsa said as she stiffed a forkful of cake into her mouth. The two of them finished their snacks before heading back out into the town square and just loitering around near the park, chatting about certain things, primarily Anna's powers.

"Imagine...I can create a massive force field around the entire Arendelle and block any attack. Or maybe, I can lift the ships into the air and drop them on the north mountain." Anna said excitedly as she imagined herself as leaded of the Arendellian military.

"Anna, there is no way in heck I'm allowing you to be a weapon of war." Elsa said as she stared her sister in the eye.

"Oh...well in that case, you better make that promise yourself. Because the minute I see you so much as go into battle, then so am I." Anna stated.

"Fine...but I have to use my powers to defend myself sometimes."

"Well, so do I."

"Anna. Your idea of defense is called war." Elsa said with a laugh.

"I would make an amazing general."

"The military would be more frightened of you than of the enemy."

"Yep. Perfect general."

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Several children squealed as they ran up to the young queen.

"Oh hello dears."

"Can we please have some snow...please...pretty please." The children begged with pleading eyes.

"Now where does that look seem familiar?" Elsa grinned at her sister who rolled her eyes. Elsa crafted a small patch of snow nearby along with a small snowman for the children to play in.

"Hey kids...wanna see something even more amazing?" Anna asked to which the kids nodded excitedly. Anna looked around the park and saw a nearby apple tree. With a flick of her hand, she pulled the apples out to the tree and floated them towards the kids who were staring at them with their mouths open.

"Whoa..." The kids gasped as they held the apples. "How did you do that?"

"Telekinesis." Anna grinned as the kids looked at each other excitedly.

"Cool...can we see more?" The kids asked as several people from around the park were watching the princess.

"Sure...um...let's see..." Anna mumbled as she looked for something else to do. She looked at Elsa's snow and then, with a small gesture, crafted it all into a beautiful spiral spire that even Elsa would have trouble doing.

"Whoa...you're even better than queen Elsa." The kids said as the smile on Elsa's face faltered a bit.

"Hey! I am not better than my sister! She's just as good as I am. She made the shown in the first place." Anna said as she glanced at her sister who shot her a smile.

"Cool. Can you do anything else?"

"Well..."

"Yes...but no more for today. Anna needs to rest." Elsa said as the kids, and Anna, whined. He kids waved goodbye before running over to play with then snowy spire. "Come on, we should probably be going back now."

"That's seems like a good idea." Anna said as she stood up and followed her sister back towards the castle while several of the people in the park were glancing at each other in shock. They were about halfway there, and passing the bakery, when another sudden wave of pain struck Anna's head. Anna winced as she stumbled forward, her eyes slamming shut as she tried to withstand the pain without alerting her sister, who was concerned enough as it was.

"Princess Anna! Are you alright?" The baker asked as he rushed outside to the princess' aid.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa gasped as she an back to her sister and helped support her sister, who winced before shaking her head as if to clear the dizziness. Both the baker and the queen gaped as Anna's hair flashed black again, albeit much longer this time, before Anna collapsed onto her knees. "GET THE DOCTOR!"

The Baker rushed as quickly as possible toward the town clinic as Anna continued to pant heavily, as if all the energy had been drawn out of her.

"Elsa...I'm scared..." Anna cried as she underwent another bout of pain. Elsa had absolutely no idea what to do. She now knew that this was linked to Anna's powers since these three events all occurred after Anna used her powers, but she didn't know how to treat her or even how to lessen the pain. Grand pabbie wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon and without him, they were essentially powerless to help her.

"Princess Anna!" The town physician yelled as he ran up to her. They quickly sat the princess down on a nearby seat as nearby citizens began crowding round in worry of the fate of their princess. "Can you hear me?"

Anna nodded her head in response as she grasped her sister's wrist tightly. Elsa had to actually bite her lip as Anna's nails dug into her wrist like a knife, but she didn't care. Her main focus was her sister who was currently whimpering in pain by her side. It broke her heart to see Anna in this state...even worse than when Anna's heart was freezing.

"It...doesn't...hurt as bad...as...earlier..." Anna whimpered, though Elsa could still clearly see, that this was significantly painful. She caressed her sister's cheek as Anna leaned against her and slowed her breathing while the doctor pulled out a small bottle and poured the liquid on Anna's forehead.

"This should help with the pain. Queen Elsa, has this happened before?" The doctor asked as the pain seemed to subside and Anna calmed down. Elsa nodded in response as the doctor, and citizens, looked at Anna pitifully.

"What's with all the commotion...Anna!" Agdar yelled as he ran up to his two daughters. "It's happening again?"

"Yes, but she said it's not as painful" Elsa said as Anna closed her eyes and rested her head on the queens shoulder.

"Elsa...we had to get her out of here...in case..." Agdar whispered as he gestured to all the curious citizens standing around. Agdar and Elsa helped stand Anna up before they helped walk her towards the castle, while the guards informed the citizens that everything would be alright and forced them to leave.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Idun asked as she watched the three of them enter. They entered the dining room and sat Anna down where she immediately snapped awake. Everyone took a step forward in shock, resisting the urge to scream, as they saw Anna's eyes which were, yet again, pitch black.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. They all took a step back when Anna snapped her head around and scowled at Elsa, before standing up, the candles flickering as she took a step forward. "Anna?"

Anna let out a low growl that didn't sound anything like her. And then, without warning, Anna pulled her arms behind her head before doing a rapid launching motion, sending everything in the room flying straight at them. Elsa reacted instantly, immediately crafting a massive ice wall which could barely hold back the onslaught of dozens of chairs and the whole dining table.

Anna took a step forward before sending out a massive telekinetic wave that shattered the ice wall like a sledgehammer striking glass, shards of ice flying in all directions. The guards and servants screamed as they tried to flee from the room, but Anna slammed the door shut, knocking several of the servants backwards. Elsa stared fearfully at her sister, or what she thought was her sister. She couldn't see any part of Anna in there whatsoever, her kind eyes, personality, love, were all gone, and even her hair seemed to be a darker shade of brown.

"ANNA! PLEASE!" Elsa screamed. Anna lifted her hand up as she levitated all the ice shards on the floor, the servants and guards cowering backwards as the look on Anna's face turned to one of pure hatred. All their eyes widened as the ice shards pointed in their directions. Elsa closed her eyes and screamed her sisters name.

The next thing she heard was the sound of dozens of falling pieces of ice, followed by a loud thump. Elsa opened her eyes slowly as she looked in front of her and gasped when she saw her sister sprawled out on the floor, unconscious and not breathing.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she rushed to her sister's side, not caring that she had just tried to kill everyone in the room.

"ELSA! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Agdar screamed as Idun jumped up and ran after Elsa. If it wasn't for her concern of her sister's wellbeing, she would have hit him then and there, regardless that he was her father. She rushed to Anna's side and felt for as pulse, which she found, albeit extremely weak.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Idun screamed as she lifted her daughter up. The servants stared at each other before one kicked the doors open and ran towards the infirmary.

Agdar could only stare at the devastation in front of him, before looking at Anna's unconscious form.

* * *

Anna groaned in her sleep before shaking her head slightly and opening her eyes. She looked around and saw that it was already nighttime. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes, and looked on her side, surprised to see her sister fast asleep on the bed. Anna gasped as she saw several cuts on Elsa's face and arms, some looking quite deep.

Anna was about to wake her sister up but stopped when she heard voices coming from outside. She slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her sister, and crept towards the door. The voices appeared to be coming from her mother and father.

"...see grand pabbie! He's the only one who can help her."

"I know...but we have to be careful around her. There's no telling what she can do next." Agdar said. "Are you sure it's safe for Elsa to be next to her at the moment?"

That phrase struck Anna in the heart like a knife. It took all her willpower for her not to let out a sob. Did she really cause that much damage.

"I can't believe you!" Idun gasped. "How could you ask something like that?! She's her sister!"

"You saw what Anna just did in the dining room. She freaking tried to kill us!" Agdar shouted.

"NO!" Idun yelled with such force that, for a moment, Anna thought it would be enough to wake Elsa. "That was NOT Anna!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you that blind Agdar! You may be so blind that you can't differentiate your own daughters attitudes, but I'm not! As their mother, I know that whatever happened earlier on, was not Anna! Black eyes? Dark hair? Does that sound like Anna to you? Does that sound like your own darling daughter? Anna sacrificed herself to save her sister! She fought for thirteen years to get Elsa to come out! Anna is not the type of person to hurt others, and she sure as hell isn't the one that tried to kill us earlier on! Now I don't know who the hell had Anna's mind, earlier on, but that sure as hell, wasn't my daughter!"

"Idun...I'm just trying..."

"Trying to what?" Idun screamed. "Trying to ruin Anna's life?"

"Ruin her life?!" Agdar shouted as his voice rose. "Were you even paying attention to what just happened. She tried to impale us with freaking icicles. She threw her sister against the wall yesterday!"

"No! It, threw Elsa against the wall. Whatever had taken control of Anna, did all of this!"

"It doesn't matter whether it was Anna or something else! Anna still, physically, tried to kill us!"

"Have you no faith in your daughter anymore?"

"I am trying to think logically here! Has Elsa ever tried to kill us? Has she ever tried to throw a ton of furniture at us? What we did to Elsa was a mistake, but that is nothing compared to what Anna is now capable of! Anna's powers are dangerous! SHE IS A DANGER..."

Agdar was cut off as a loud slap suddenly echoed down the hallways, and Anna immediately knew that her mother had just slapped her father on the face.

"You...do not talk about Anna that way. Anna is my daughter! She is sweet, kind, loving, and cares more about her family and others than anyone else I know off. Now I don't care what you think in that stupid mind of yours, but I know that Anna did not do that, and I would rather die, than repeat to Anna what we did to Elsa!" Idun growled.

"I'm just trying to protect..."

"You don't know shit about protection! You tried to protect Anna from Elsa for thirteen years, but all you did was tear them apart, and cause Elsa to fear her powers! And look at the result! If you're just going to make things worse, then you stay away from them, do you understand me?!"

"They're my daughters as well!"

"If you keep up this attitude, they won't be for long!"

And with that, Idun stormed down the hallway, leaving a sighing Agdar in her midst. Unbeknownst to both of them though, was that Anna had heard every single word of their conversation, and was now curled up against the door, tears rolling down her eyes.

She didn't want to believe what her father had said, but inside, she knew he was right. She was a danger. Whatever was inside of her was making its mark on her family, and now, even her own father was frightened of her.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she looked up and noticed the bed was empty. She turned around and quickly ran over upon seeing her crying sister sitting by the door. "Anna! Are you alright? What happened?"

Anna shook her head as she continued to sob into her arms.

"Anna! Tell me what happened!" Elsa demanded.

"I...just heard...mama and papa arguing. Papa thinks I'm a danger to everyone, especially you." Anna sniffled causing Elsa to gasp. She couldn't believe that her father would say such a thing, after the events of the last thirteen years! This only made Elsa even more infuriated against Agdar, but her main focus at the moment was being there for her sister, like Anna was ever since the coronation day.

"You're not dangerous Anna!"

"Yes I am!"

"Don't you ever say that you're dangerous! Do you understand me?!" Elsa ordered. Anna hesitated at first before nodding. "Papa has no idea what he's taking about, and the proof is how he taught me to control my powers. He doesn't know anything alright?"

Anna nodded before Elsa helped her up and carried her over to the bed.

"What time is it?" Anna asked.

"It's already ten. Tomorrow when grand pabbie arrives, we'll bring you there, and hopefully he'll be able to find out what is happening with you." Elsa said as she climbed into bed next to her sister.

"Wait, you're staying here tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you on your own, not when you need someone to be with you."

"But what if I..."

"You're not going to lose control so long as you don't use your powers." Elsa said as she kissed Anna on the forehead. "Don't worry. Papa isn't going to separate us, and if he tries, my authority as queen will overrule him. Don't worry...I will be right here."

Anna could only sniffle as she moved in closer to Elsa, and allowed her to cuddle her. Elsa hummed a time slowly as she stroked Anna's hair, staying awake and humming continuously until she was sure that Anna was asleep, upon which she closed her own eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

"Anna...come on. It's breakfast time." Elsa said as she shook her sister awake. Anna mumbled something before rolling onto her back and opening her eyes slightly. She could see the cloudy skies outside and her sister by the dresser braiding her hair.

"Is grand pabbie back yet?" Anna asked a she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"It's still morning, son we won't be leaving till lunchtime. I suspect that he would be back around that time. If he's not, we'll just wait there." Elsa said as she put the brush down and walked over to her sister. "Come on. Get out of bed sleepyhead."

"I can't be bothered. I'll just come down when we're ready to leave." Anna said as she pulled the blankets up over her head. Elsa shook her head before ripping the blankets off and dragging her sister out of bed. "Ow! Elsa!"

"What? You do it to me!"

"Yeah...but that's different." Anna said. Elsa could clearly see that her sister was still acting quite gloomy, no doubt from her father's words and the events of yesterday. "

"Come on. Just stay close to me and everything will be alright." Elsa and as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the wardrobe. Anna dressed into colorful before her sister dragged her out of the room end towards the common room, where Gerda had informed them breakfast would be held, since the dining room was a little devastated at the moment.

"Mama? Papa?" Elsa called out as she enters the common room with Anna.

"Elsa! Anna!" Idun screeched as she jumped up and ran over, enveloping Anna into a tight hug. "Are you alright Anna?"

"I should be asking you that." Anna mumbled.

"Hey, Anna, what happened yesterday was not your fault. Whatever is inside you and causing this, pabbie will find it and if I get my hands on it, I shall make it pay." Idun growled. She looked at Elsa who gave her a strange look. Idun didn't understand u til Elsa got close and whispered something into her ear that made Idun pale. "Anna? You...you heard the argument?"

Anna nodded In response as Idun let out a sigh.

"Anna...your father isn't the smartest when it comes to knowing what's best. He doesn't have the same instincts as me, your mother. I can sense things that he can't, and so can your sister. Disregard whatever your father soar because he was just a little shaken, that is all. I promise you that he will never separate you two not ever even try anything he did on Elsa before, not while I'm still alive."

"Where is papa?" Elsa asked.

"He's not attending breakfast this morning." Idun said plainly before sitting back down on the sofa, and forcing Anna to sit down next to her. "Are you alright at the moment Anna?"

"I think so."

"Just don't think about your powers, alright. And don't try using them. If you feel like something isn't right, just tell me or Elsa. I've told the guards what's happening and they understand. And don't pay any attention to your father. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything." Anna said as she folder just arms in on herself. Elsa sighed slightly before sitting next to her sister and putting an arm round her shoulder. Gerda came in a few seconds later and upon seeing the princess, gave her a smile.

"Good morning your highness. Are you feeling alright this morning?" Gerda asked. To say she wasn't afraid would be a lie, but, after seeing what Elsa was capable off for thirteen years, she was nowhere near afraid as the other guards and servants were, and was actually appalled when Idun informed her about what Agdar had said.

"A bit better." Anna said.

"Good enough. Oh, and the other one is in the throne room, in case you wish to know." Gerda said, referring to Agdar of course. "So, the usual?"

"Yes...oh, and please bring some chocolate if you can." Elsa said, knowing that Anna always had the tendency to be a little happier with even a bit of chocolate inside of her. The servant nodded before disappearing from the common room, leaving the three women inside.

"So, um...about yesterday...did you black out again?" Elsa asked. To her surprise, Anna shook her head. Instead, tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes.

"I...I saw it all...buy...I couldn't do anything. It was as if I was watching from the end of a tunnel, but when I tried to do something, nothing happened. I tried to stop it..." Anna sobbed.

"Anna...there's nothing that you could have done. Whatever is controlling you, is more powerful. But it only seems to come out when you use your powers...so please don't use them, not until grand pabbie removes whatever else is within you as well." Elsa said to which Anna nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Anna whispered.

"Its alright. You'll be okay after today...you'll be fine." Idun cooed as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

The three of them sat in silence for the next few minutes until Gerda and kai arrived with their breakfasts. After that, Elsa tried to strike up a conversation with Anna in an attempt to take her mind off of what happened, and it seemed to work, especially when Idun gave Anna some chocolate. By the end breakfast, Anna was already smiling, as if the events of yesterday were forgotten.

"So..." Anna mumbled as she looked at the clock which read eleven o' clock. "Should we go and see grand pabbie now?"

"We'll give it a few more minutes. You two go get dressed some I go talk to your father." Idun said as she ruffled Anna's hair and ten disappeared down the hall and towards the throne room.

"Come on." Elsa said as she helped her sister up and walked back to their bedroom. Anna sat down on the bed while Elsa busied herself in tidying up her room.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna" Elsa asked as she placed a stack of books under her desk.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?"

"What?!" Elsa shrieked as she turned around and faced her sister. "Why would you ask that?"

Anna just shrugged in response.

"No Anna. You're not dangerous. Well you are dangerous when it comes to hunting and adventures, i mean, how many times have you returned Kristoff here with a broken bone..." Elsa laughed causing Anna to let out a slight giggle. "...but with your powers? No. You're not dangerous. Technically, I'm more dangerous than you are."

"No you're not Elsa. I tried to kill you yesterday..."

"Uhuh...but I did freeze your heart accidentally when I lost control...and that's when I thought I really did kill you then."

"Yeah...but that was only for like five seconds. I don't think that counts." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as Elsa let out a small laugh.

"And that wasn't you yesterday Anna. Stop saying that it was you who did that, because it wasn't and never will be. My sweet, kind, lovable, immature, and chocolate living sister would never hurt anyone intentionally." Elsa said. Anna could feel her heart warm up at the sound of that as Elsa brought her into a hug. "Remember Anna. No matter what, I will never leave you again. I'll always be there for you...understand?"

Anna nodded in as she cuddled her sister tightly nuzzled her head into Elsa's neck, both the girls unaware that Idun was watching them from the doorway.

"Girls..."

"Mama!" The two of them gasped causing their mother to laugh.

"Are you two ready? Kristoff is waiting in the town square. We're leaving now." Idun said. The sisters nodded as they climbed off of the bed and followed their mother down the hall towards the ground floor.

"Your father isn't coming though. He'll be staying here to watch over the castle." Idun muttered as they passed by the throne room. Elsa could see Agdar inside, watching them pass, as he drunk what appeared to be a glassful full of whisky. The three of them exited the castle and walked across the courtyard towards the bridge to the town square. Anna looked around and couldn't help but feel guilty as she noticed that every guard's eyes were upon her. Obviously, the events of yesterday would have spread like wildfire, just as Elsa's powers did on her coronation. Except, Anna's tale was a little more fearsome than Elsa's, which may explain why several of the guards were eyeing her fearfully.

"Don't mind them." Idun muttered as they walked across the bridge where several of the citizens were watching them approaching. Anna could have sworn that they were talking about her, since some were glancing at her before muttering to their friends.

"Anna. Elsa. Idun. Are you ready?" Kristoff asked as the sleigh moved up to them. "Anna? Are you ready? Anna?"

Elsa looked around and saw that Anna was standing several feet behind her, completely motionless, her breathing rapid and erratic as she glanced between different parts of the square.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she slowly approached her sister.

"Elsa...I..." Anna gasped as she started to wince. The pain was starting to begin again, except this time, it felt different. It wasn't the excruciating pain like last time, but rather an aching pain that persisted as everything around Anna seemed to spin. The sounds around her became muddy as her vision blurred and the world began to sway.

"Oh no..." Idun gasped as she noticed what was happening.

"Anna? Just keep calm. Think happy thoughts! Focus on my voice!" Elsa said as she got closer to her sister. The people looked at each other wearily, some taking a step back while others actually moved forward to see what was happening. Several guards by the gate can over to the town square and watched the princess. "Anna...everything is going to be okay. Just be calm. Don't think about your powers. Think of me...think of mama."

"Princess! It'll be alright!" A citizen said. But Anna couldn't hear it. All she could hear was a high pitched shrill in the background that grew louder and louder until...

"AAH!" Anna screamed as she collapsed to her knees and covered her ears, wincing in pain. Elsa and Idun screamed as they, and Kristoff, ran over to her.

"Oh shit..." A guard muttered as he knew what was going on since he was one of the witnesses from yesterday's events.

"Elsa! You have...to...go!" Anna screamed as she fell onto her hands and knees.

"We have to get her to pabbie now! He'll be able to find out what is wrong with her!" Kristoff said.

"NO!" Anna suddenly screamed. Gasped as a sudden shock wave forced them back several feet. She looked up and was Anna kneeling on the ground, covering her face.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Her eyes widened as she watched her sister's hair slowly turn a pitch black color. The citizen glanced at each other in shock, never before seeing this form of magic.

"What's wrong with the princess?" They asked. They all watched as Anna stopped panting and her breathing slowed. Except, unlike before, her hair remained black. Slowly Anna brought down the hands from her face causing several of the citizens to scream. Her eyes were pitch black.

"No." Idun said. "ANNA!"

Anna snapped her head around in the direction of Idun, her face contorted into a snarl.

"Anna?"

In a split second, Anna used her powers and threw Idun into the air for a good ten feet, before she crumpled to the ground and hit a tree.

"MAMA!" Elsa screamed as she chased after her mother. Several of the citizens started running as the guard panicked, trying to contemplate what to do. This was the princess attacking, yet they had no idea whether to ignore her, or engage her.

"Do something!" The captain screamed.

"No harm shall come to the princess! Capture her only!" The guards screamed as they sheathed their swords and grabbed some rope instead. Anna noticed this and quickly spun around before sending several guards flying into the water. Anna then created a massive telekinetic shockwave that leveled an entire building before blasting several people into the air, and slamming them into the ground.

"ANNA! STOP THIS!" Elsa screamed as she helped her dazed mother up. But Anna wasn't listening. She ripped an entire tree out of the ground before launching it straight at the bakery and destroying the entire ground floor. She then whisked around and threw back several guards who were trying to flank her. She lifted several guards into the air before throwing them into the fjord or smashing them against the stone bridge, just as more guards came running out of the castle barracks. Anna let out a deep growl before creating a spinning motion with her hands, and launching a powerful shockwave down the bridge that threw every guard back by at least twenty feet..

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed. "PLEASE! CONTROL YOURSELF! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!"

Anna suddenly stopped using her powers and turned around, facing Elsa with a piercing grin.

"Anna...please...I know you're in there...you can fight this!" Elsa begged.

Anna just let out a blood curdling laugh before glaring at Elsa.

"Oh Elsa...your precious little sister is already gone..." Anna growled as Elsa, Idun, and Kristoff gasped.

"What the?" Kristoff muttered in shock. Anna lifted her hands up and picked up numerous bricks and other stone debris, before coalescing into a ball and launching it straight at Elsa. Luckily, Kristoff knocked Elsa and Idun out of the way, allowing the ball to miss and crash into a shop on the other side. Anna grinned before talky a step forward, before she suddenly let out a squeak. Her eyes widened before she fell to the ground, asleep.

Standing behind her was Agdar, holding a tranquilizer rifle.

"Anna!" Elsa and Idun ran over to her and picked her up.

"You can't bring her!" Agdar stated. "I don't know how long these darts last, but if she wakes up while you're travelling, there's no telling what she could do!"

"He's right!" Kristoff said. "We have to get to the valley as soon as possible, and get grand pabbie back here now! He's the only hope we have!"

"Idun...if wait you said yesterday is correct, then at the moment, this isn't Anna. This is someone else...and this someone else could wake up any minute now. The best hope is to keep her locked up until pabbie gets here!" Agdar said.

"No!" Idun shouted. "You're not locking up my daughter!"

"Idun! Look what she did!" Agdar pointed to the devastated ruins of the town square. "It'll only be till pabbie arrives and cures her. We can't risk her waking up and destroying Arendelle. It's the only way Idun."

Idun just shook her head as she let a tear fall.

"Idun...if you think that I don't care about Ann because of those powers, then you're wrong! I care about her just as much as I care about you and Elsa. And you're right, I may not always make the wisest decision, but in this case, we don't have any other choice. If we leave her hear, this...thing...whatever is possessing Anna, could wake up any second and wreak havoc in Arendelle. Idun...please...just trust me in this."

"The sooner we get pabbie here, the sooner we can get this all fixed!" Kristoff said. Idun took one last look at her daughter before nodding and climbing into the sleigh with Elsa and Kristoff.

"Bring her to my study and guard the entrance! Go now!" Agdar ordered as they carried Anna to the castle. "No harm is to come to my daughter. Whoever the fuck you are in my daughter's mind, I will fucking kill you for doing this to her!"

* * *

"COME ON SVEN! FASTER!" Kristoff yelled as he urged the reindeer to ride as fast as possible.

"What did she mean, Anna's already gone?" Idun asked.

"I don't know...this can't he happening!" Elsa cried as she clutched her head. The thought of her sister, being possessed by something was too much for Elsa to handle, and that was proven by the ice trail she was leaving in the sleigh's wake. It toon around twenty minutes to reach the valley at this speed, and they didn't even bother allowing the sleigh to stop, before Elsa and Idun jumped out.

"GRAND PABBIE!"

"Elsa! Idun! Where is she?!" Grand pabbie asked as he rolled up to them quickly.

"She's in Arendelle! She's...not herself! She just tore apart the town square and attacked us all yesterday..."

"We have to hurry!" Grand pabbie interrupted as he grabbed some gear and jumped into the sleigh. "We must get to Arendelle now! I fear Anna's life is in danger, along with everyone else's."

Idun and Elsa jumped into the sleigh as Sven rushed them back to Arendelle as fast as he could.

"Can someone please explain to me, why my daughter is acting like this?!" Idun begged. Grand pabbie reached into his bag and pulled out a small crystal.

"Kristoff...this is the crystal Anna touched, am I correct?" Pabbie asked to which Kristoff nodded in response.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"This crystal was what originally stored the telekinetic magic. But, it also contained a fragmented soul."

"A what?" The three asked in unison.

"A fragmented soul occurs when a sorcerer becomes so corrupted by their powers, that they tear apart their own soul, breaking it into pieces. These fragments can carry part of the sorceresses personality, and they can also be imbued into a magical artifact, sometimes alongside magic. When a person strains the magic, in this case Anna, then magic transfers, but so does this soul fragment. Thos fragment, rapidly taken strength in the host, feeding off their emotions and their new-found magic, slowly overtaking then until it gains control."

"What does it want with Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing. It just wants to cause chaos. Death. Destruction. Once it has caused enough, it will either kill the host, or continue causing destruction until someone kills it." Pabbie answered as Elsa and Idun let out a gasp.

"There must be a cure!" Kristoff stated.

"There is no cure...as such. A fragmented soul cannot be destroyed since technically...it already is. But, you can trap it...pull it out of the sorcerer's body and trap it in an artifact like it was originally. That's what I have this gem for. I know the charm...if I can get to Anna, I can draw out the soul, and lock it in this gem again."

"That's it? Anna will be cured after that?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. She can even keep the powers." Pabbie said. Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard coming from Arendelle, and the four of them immediately knew that, that could not mean anything good. They hurried back to Arendelle as fast as possible, and arrived to a scene of utter devastation. There was now a massive hole in the side of the castle where the study used to be, and debris lay strewn all over the courtyard.

"Agdar! What happened?! Where Anna?!" Idun asked in panic.

"She escaped. We tried to stop her..." Agdar said as he winced. "She threw me down the bloody corridor."

"The fragment is getting stronger." Pabbie muttered. "We had to find her now!"

"Which way did she go?" Elsa asked her father. He pointed upwards as they raised their brows.

"She flew?" Kristoff asked to which Agdar nodded before wincing in pain. Idun gasped as she held her husband and called for a physician. "Flew? How can she fly?"

"Telekinesis can be harnessed to levitate you and propel you, therefore giving you the capability of flight." Pabbie explained. "We are wasting time standing here! We need to find out where she has gone, and fast, before she destroys more."

"Your majesty. I'm not sure if this will be any use to you, but for some reason, Anna stole one of your maps." A guard said.

"What? Which map?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"The map of the southern isles your majesty." The five of them glanced at each other in shock.

"The fragment must be reading her memories, finding her enemies and destroying them first because it's easiest. If Anna reaches the southern isles, she'll reduce that kingdom to dust." Pabbie warned. "We have to stop her now!"

"How? Anna can fly with telekinesis. We can't!" Kristoff said. Elsa looked at her hands for a second before looking at a large, empty, patch in the courtyard. She took a deep breath before mustering all her focus to shape her ice into a figure.

"Oh...my...god..." Kristoff gasped as he watched Elsa materialize an ice dragon in seconds. He was even more shocked she the dragon forward and roared.

"I've been...kinda...practicing." Elsa said as she mounted the dragon. "Um Kristoff? You're the only one that knows how to steer a reindeer and horse, so, you'll be the driver here."

"Wait, what? That's neither a reindeer nor a horse. Horses and reindeer's don't fly!" Kristoff said. "I don't know how fly that!"

"Well boy, you better learn fast otherwise your girlfriend will be dead and Europe will be in ruins." Pabbie said as he mounted the dragon.

"I'm coming." Agdar said as he and Idun mounted behind Elsa and pabbie. Kristoff looked at the dragon before sighing and sitting in front of Elsa, trying to guess just how to get it into the air.

"Does this understand commands like a horse?" Kristoff asked.

"I said I practice. I never said I tried riding it." Elsa said. "Come on. We have to get to Anna now."

"Remind me why it's wrong for Anna to kill prince Hans? He tried to kill you and her!" Kristoff stated.

"She'll destroy all of the Southern isles...and she is not immortal. I said it's hard to kill a telekinetic, but I never said that it's impossible!" Pabbie stated. Kristoff looked at the dragon before snapping on the reins, causing the dragon to launch straight into the air.

"OH...GOD!" Idun yelled as she held on to Elsa tightly. Kristoff let out a small laugh as he leveled the dragon off. Then he remembered that Anna could be in trouble or killing innocent people which pushed him to push the dragon as fast as possible.

"Wait! Where the heck is the Southern isles?!" Kristoff asked.

"In the south!" Agdar said.

"That's as precise as saying Arendelle is in Norway." Kristoff stated.

"Hold on...just continued heading south till we reach Weselton, and then it's southwest from there." Pabbie said.

"The duke of Weselton isn't going to try shooting us out of the air, is he?" Idun asked with a frown.

"Well, we're about to find out!"

* * *

_A few hours later in the southern isles..._

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lecter said as he pulled the sword out of Hans' hands.

"What? I'm not going to try stabbing you buffoons with it." Hans scowled as he tried to pick up a crossbow, but it also got snatched out of his hands by Alexander.

"We know...but, after what you did in Arendelle, we can't trust you anymore, sorry." Alexander said. "Plus, you're supposed to be in the dungeons. You're lucky we let you out early."

"I'm under castle arrest. How is that an improvement?"

"Would you father be locked in a ten by ten cell?" Lecter asked with a sneer. " I can always arrange that."

"Say...what's that in the sky?" Alexander asked as he saw a black object closing in fast. The three of them squinted at it before gasping...

"HOLY FUCK! RUN!" The southern island guards screamed as an entire cannon, smashed into the courtyard and flattened a guard. This was followed by screams coming from the town square, then the castle gates exploding inwards, flying towards the castle and smashing into several people. Hans, Alexander, AMS Lecter stated in shock as a black-haired woman strutted into the courtyard, just as the other brothers, and numerous guards came running out of the castle.

"Anna?!" Hans gasped in shock as he realized who it really was.

"THAT'S THE ARENDELLIAN PRINCESS?" Lecter screamed as Anna turned towards them.

"Hello Hans." Anna sneered as she threw a guard into the wall. "And that's princess Anna to you."

"What the hell?" Hans gaped as he grabbed a sword. Anna scowled before yanking the sword out of his hand with her powers and smashing it to pieces on the ground.

"You never mentioned she had powers!" Alexander screamed.

"Because she didn't...not before!" Hans replied.

"What do you want?!" King Heinrich of the Southern isles asked.

"Revenge...simple as that." Anna smirked, before lifting the king up into the air and smashing him against the ground, killing him instantly.

"FATHER!" The princes shouted as the guards grabbed their weapons and open fired. Anna growled as she deflected all the incoming rounds before yanking all the rifles from their hands, and smashing them all together, destroying them all.

"HOLY SHIT! WE NEED BACKUP!" A guard screamed as everyone began fleeing in panic. One of the brothers grabbed a crossbow and fired it at Anna, but she just deflected the arrow with a lazy flick of her wrist, before lifting up a dozen swords and launching them at the prince and nearby guards, skewering them all and killing them instantly. Hans screamed as he jumped for cover and stayed behind, unable to process what was going on. He thought Elsa's powers were one thing, but this...

A massive erosion ripped through the courtyard as Anna launched the entire castle gate at a large group of soldiers, and threw them all back against the surrounding walls. Anna let out a terrifying roar before blasting everyone back with a massive telekinetic wave.

"She eyed the eleven, still alive, brothers standing paralyzed on the other end not the courtyard, before picking up dozens of swords, rifles, crossbows, and various other heavy debris and lifting it all up into the air.

"Oh god." One of the brothers gasped.

"Goodbye...prince Hans." Anna sneered as she launched everything at the brothers. Suddenly, a massive ice wall erupted between them and the projectiles, causing all the inbound debris to smash into it and clutter harmlessly to the floor. Anna gasped as we spun around and was met by a shocking site.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as an ice dragon landed right in the courtyard, before Elsa, Kristoff, Idun, Agdar, and grand pabbie dismounted.

"YOU!" Anna growled. She picked up a cart and launched it straight at them. They barely jumped out of the way as it collided with the ice dragon and smashed it to pieces.

"She's under the control of the soul!" Pabbie said. "There's no reasoning with her! We have to trap her!"

"How the fuck do you trap someone who can launch a goddamn ship at you?!" Kristoff screamed.

"Agdar! Do you have anymore of those tranquilizer darts?" Pabbie asked to which he nodded and handed three to pabbie, just as Anna threw back more incoming guards.

"ENOUGH!" Anna screed at the top of her lungs as what felt like an earthquake rocked the castle. She turned around and her eyes flashed red before she literally tore down the castle wall and launched it at the barracks and an entire naval battalion on the nearby coast, destroying everything in the path of the debris.

"How the hell can she do that? She never learned how to do that!" Agdar stated.

"Anna doesn't know...but the fragment does! It knows how to use its own powers...all it needed was a host, and Anna is that!" Pabbie explained. "We have to knock her out again!"

Anna turned around to the princes, who were scattering, before launching one of them through a window and into the castle.

"Elsa! You have to stop her!" Agdar said.

"What?! I'm not using my powers on Anna! I might hurt her!" Elsa screamed.

"She's tearing apart then southern isles and killing innocent people! If we don't stop her now, she could kill us as well!" Agdar stated. Kristoff grabbed a nearby net and ran over before anyone could stop him. What a foolish maneuver, as Anna turned around and threw her boyfriend back, smashing him into a cart.

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa screamed. She takes at Anna, and for a moment, she thought she saw Anna's hair lighten, her eyes flash blue...a look of horror and utter remorse...but it disappeared instantly as was replaced by raging fury. "ANNA! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Anna paid no attention as she lifted several torches and threw them into the castle, igniting the ground floor. Several of the princes and guards tried flanking her, hut she easily anticipated their attack and countered them, before smashing them against the ground, knocking several of hem unconscious.

"Elsa! You have to use your powers. They're the only thing that could possibly give as a small chance to save Anna. If she destroys the southern isles, and kills us, who will save her?" Agdar asked.

"Elsa...your father is right." Pabbie said. "Just don't aim for her heart or head. I can cure everything else without ill consequence."

"Try freezing her legs to the ground. It might give us enough time to inject her with this!" Agdar said as he loaded a tranquilizer dart into a rifle and cocked it. Anna heard the click and turned around, her eyes narrowing on them.

"RUN!" Kristoff yelled as he jumped up and fled. Anna launched more swords and projectiles at them, a sword clipping Idun's arm and causing her to scream, though luckily the wound wasn't that deep.

"ANNA! PLEASE STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T YOU! I WANT MY MIND AND CARING SISTER BACK!" Elsa screamed.

"She's never coming back!" Anna laughed maniacally, before launching a telekinetic wave at Elsa. Elsa managed to craft an ice shield which took the brunt of the force, but it was still strong enough to knock her back several feet. "Now prince Hans...what to do with you?"

Hans screamed in fear as Anna threw the cart, that was shielding him, away before ripping a crossbow out of his hands and smashing it on the ground. He whimpered as he tried to run but Anna just threw him back like a doll. He slowly got up and stared in fear as Anna began to approach him.

"No...please...I beg you!" Hans begged as he tried to escape but Anna just yanked him back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I tried to kill you and your sister!"

"Ha! You think I care about that? That stupid little Anna might have, but I don't!" Anna sneered as Hans looked at her in confusion. "I'm just here for sweet destruction because you were the first and foremost target...and I knew your strengths and weaknesses."

"Please...I'll give you anything!" Hans cried.

"Okay...I'll take your life!" Anna laughed as she lifted Anna high into the air, causing him to choke. "Wall, or floor?"

"ANNA! PLEASE STOP IT! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! PLEASE!" Elsa screamed out alongside Idun. At that very moment, Anna's hair flashed brown as the look of fury turned into one of shock, but it only lasted for a moment before she was possessed again.

"Not going to happen!" Anna growled at herself as she turns back towards herself.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed. She watched her sister wince in pain again as be hair turns strawberry blonde...and then black.

"ANNA! FIGHT THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Idun, Agdar, and Kristoff screamed in unison as they tried to encourage her. Anna screamed in fury before collapsing to her knees and growling. Hans, still suspended in the air, along with everyone we watched as Anna grabbed her head and screamed.

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed, as he hair flashed strawberry blonde again, and Elsa knew that, that was her sister who screamed that.

"DO IT! REMEMBER WHAT YOU ONCE TOLD ME?" Elsa asked. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT ME NO MATTER WHAT! AND THAT I SWORE THAT SAME THING! HOW CAN YOU FULFILL THAT IF YOU LET OT CONTROL YOU!?"

"SHUT UP!" Anna screamed as she lifted her hand and aimed at Elsa, but her hand resisted aiming, Anna fighting back from the inside.

"No...one...harms...my...sister!" Anna growled as she began to take control of her body, her hair starting to return to its color, but the fragment pushed back harder as well. Anna collapsed to her and knees and growled, half of her hair was strawberry blonde while the other half was black, one eye cerulean blue, and the other eye black. She looked up at Elsa and she could see Anna fighting back internally.

"ANNA! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN IT IS!" Elsa screamed. She watched as Anna slowly fought for control, winning with every passing second. For a moment, she could see Anna winning...taking over...reclaiming her control and her body.

"NO!" Anna screamed as she shook her head.

"Anna..." Idun whimpered as she looked at her daughter.

"FINE!" Anna growled at herself through gritted teeth as an evil grin appeared on her face. "YOU WANT YOUR BODY BACK ANNA? YLU CAN HAVE IT!"

Anna let out a huge roar before the fragmented soul summoned all of its remaining energy and control, and attained control of Anna's body for a split second. But all it needed was a split second!

A split second to summon her powers...

A split second to lift her hand...

A split second to fire!

Elsa stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed, as she watched a telekinetic pulse discharge from Anna's hand, straight at her.

She didn't have enough time to react, or even think, as the telekinetic pulse struck her. It felt like a brick wall had smashed into her as she was thrown back, across the courtyard, before being smashed against the wall violently, and then crumpling to the ground. Only the sounds of Agdar and Idun's screams ringing through the air, Pabbie staring in utter shock.

"NO!" Kristoff screamed in horror, fearing the worst, as he raced over to Elsa's unmoving form. Kristoff saw several trickles of blood running down from her hairline as he skid to a stop next to her and knelt down. He placed his fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse, his eyes widening when he felt nothing. Elsa's chest was not rising or falling either, and Kristoff immediately knew, that his worst fears had been confirmed. And with that, he collapsed to the ground, shaking, as he looked back at Anna.

Anna barely had enough energy to look up at him, before she collapsed to the ground unconscious, the skies darkening, and rain falling around them all.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how long she had been out as she slowly sat up and groaned. She opened her eyes but was met by nothing but dark blurriness. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness for several seconds, before she shook her head to clear the dizziness. She looked around and realized that she was in a dungeon cell.

"No!" Anna gasped as she jumped up and ran to the door, but was stopped as she was pulled back. She turned around and saw that her hands were in shackles, and chained to the wall.

She whisked back around as she heard footsteps emerging from outside the door.

"Princess Anna?" A soft voice called through the door. "Are you awake? I'm coming in."

"No!" Anna screamed. "Please stay away! I'm dangerous!"

She retreated back to the corner and held her hands up to her chest, as she had sister do on her coronation, as the door unlocked and swung open. She immediately identified the person, from what he was wearing, as one of the southern island princes.

"Princess Anna?" Alexander said softly as he slowly moved towards her.

"No! Stay away!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" The prince said as he stated pitifully at her.

"I...I wanna see my sister!" Anna demanded. The prince bit his bottom lip upon hearing the mention of queen Elsa, and this did not go unnoticed by Anna. "Where's Elsa? Where's my sister?!"

"I..." The words stuck in his throat as he looked at the, already broken, princess.

"What happened to my sister? WHERE IS SHE?!" Anna screamed.

"I...Anna...I...I'm so sorry."

Anna's eyes widened as she heard this, but she refused to believe it.

"No. WHERE'S ELSA?!"

"I'm so sorry. You're...you're sister...is...dead."

And with that, Anna felt her world crumble around her as she collapsed to the ground...

...and screamed.

* * *

**Well...er...this chapter definitely had more action than the last two...but...um...**

**I am so sorry...about Elsa. I mean, do you know hard it was for me to kill my favorite character from Frozen?! F**cking hard!**

**Anyway...the next chapter will be the last one for this story (not the one shot series). Also, I never stated that every one shot will have a happy ending, as proven by the "Alone again" and "Mr. Giggles" one shots. **

**Also, for those who haven't noticed, most of these one shots aren't interconnected. Some could be AU's of AU's of AU's.**

**Well, that's it for today. Read and review if you can. It'll help me get the next chapter up faster.**

**-TacticX**


	26. The Darkness Within (P4)

She sat, chained up, in the dungeons for what felt like hours as she cried gently in the corner. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She killed her sister. She didn't believe it at first, but after remembering what happened as well as asking several passing guards, there's no way they could have been lying.

The devastation she had caused in the southern isles was unimaginable. The entire castle walls had been torn down, debris littered the entire kingdom, and half the naval fleet had been sunk. In total, more than 120 people died, or at least that was what a guard said. Elsa never killed anyone, and here, Anna had ended the lived of 118 civilians and guards, a prince, and a king. Their blood was now on her hands and no matter how much she would explain this, she knew that the people would never forgive her.

But that wasn't what was affecting her the most. No...that was one specific death...one that she never thought she would live to see...let alone cause. The death of her own sister, by her hands. Just thinking of her sisters was enough to make Anna break down in tears again.

Elsa had frozen her heart, but that was nothing. Anna had thrown her against the wall with enough force that it killed her, and for this, not even an act of true love would cure since this wasn't magic...sure it was caused by her powers...but the death itself was physical.

Anna looked up at the door with her tearstained eyes as she heard someone approaching from the outside. There was a click, which was followed by the door swinging open and revealing prince Alexander and a guard. Then prince walked over to her and started to unlock the shackles from her hands.

"No...what are you doing?" Anna asked as she tried to pull away but alexander held her arms in place as he unlocked the second shackle.

"Letting you go. What happened wasn't you..."

"I could have stopped it..."

"No you couldn't! I know these types of magic. I've had my fair share of encounters with sorcerers and magic, and I know that even the strongest sorcerers falter against what happened to you. There's nothing you could have done...-

"I KILLED MY SISTER! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT, THAT COULD NOT HAVE BEEN PREVENTED?!" Anna screamed, causing the guard to take a step backwards as the cell vibrated slightly.

"That's not what I meant princess..."

"Don't call me princess. I'm not a princess. I'm a monster! A monster that killed her own sister and 120 people."

"Princess..."

"Please...just don't. There's nothing you can say that will make me feel better, except that my sister is alive." Anna sighed as she let more years fall. The prince sighed as well as he ordered the guard to escort Anna to the throne room of the castle. Anna followed the guard, her head held low, as the two of them climbed the stairs to the throne room upstairs.

Anna could feel the gazes of the guards and servants burning into her as she exited the dungeons and walked across the main hall.

"ANNA!" Idun screamed as she ran over and pulled her into an embrace. Anna winced before pulling right out of her mother's hug and taking a step back. "Anna..."

"Please...don't touch me." Anna muttered. She looked around to see numerous guards and servants being treated for injuries, all of them looking at her with looks of fear or anger. Anna looked to her side to see Kristoff sitting down as a nurse stitched up a large gash on his leg, while Agdar was sitting nearby. There was a look on his face...one that Anna had never seen before. He was teary eyed, and there was a look of utter sadness and brokenness, yet hidden behind that, she could also see anger. It was a no brainer as to why.

"Anna." Grand pabbie said as he rolled up to her. "I'm sorry...but...I have not managed to remove the soul fragment...because...the crystal I was supposed to use was destroyed in the chaos. I don't have anything else that can be used as a magical artifact either."

"Won't killing her kill that soul as well?" A guard asked with a scowl as Idun glared at him.

"We're not tyrants." Alexander announced as he entered the room.

"Oh...so what was she then? She killed more than a hundred people! And her own sister!" The guard said causing Anna to let out a sob and start crying again.

"And you think she did that intentionally?" Alexander asked the guard with a growl. "Why don't you try getting possessed and see how you like it! Let's see if you can control it!"

The guard gulped as he looked away from the glaring prince.

"Sorry your highness." He muttered. The prince just shook his head as he walked over to the princess.

"Where is she?" Anna asked weakly. The prince guided her over to a group of bodies all lying on individual mats, and on one of the ends, was Elsa. Now Anna knew it was true as she ran over and collapsed next to her sister, holding her tightly, as she let more years fall. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and saw that her mother had knelt next to her, just as broken as well.

"Agdar." Pabbie muttered as he walked over to him. "I know what you're thinking, but you must understand, this is not Anna's fault. The soul knew that Anna was winning control so it decided to land its last deadly blow. Even if you tried to contain Anna, it would have taken control sooner or later."

"What does it want?!" Agdar asked with a sob. "Why would it do all that?!"

"Its a fragment. A broken off piece of someone's former self. It's been corrupted and all it longs for is death and destruction." Pabbie explained.

"How do we stop it, now that the crystal is gone?"

"We...we have to find another magical artifact. I managed to cast an incantation on Anna's mind while she was out, which should make it harder for the soul to take control of her, but eventually it will find a way and not even my magic can stop it. We have to get it out of her and trap it, but I need a magical artifact that can be imbued, since the only one we had got destroyed."

"Where can we find one?" Agdar asked.

"Here in then southern isles? I don't know."

"Pabbie..." Anna croaked as she and Idun approached him. "Please...tell me there is a way to save my sister. There had to be...my cousin Rapunzel healed her husband! He died after being stabbed. If she could do it, then surely you can...or...someone..."

"Anna. Resurrection magic is a complex tool. I neither have the knowledge nor the power to do so."

"How about Rapunzel? Can't we bring her here!" Anna asked desperately.

"It would be too late."

Those five words had a profound effect on Agdar, Idun, Kristoff and Anna who looked up at the troll quizzically.

"What do you mean, too late? Too late for what?" Idun asked. "Shouldn't it already be too late."

"I...well, not exactly..." Pabbie muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, anger starting to rise at the thought of pabbie hiding a way to save her sister. "If there is a way to save my sister, and you're not telling me..."

"There is a way." Anna, Idun, Agdar, and Kristoff turned round and was Alexander approaching them. "But it is extremely dangerous."

"How?!" Anna screamed.

"The spectral realm." Alexander answered.

"The what?" Idun asked.

"The spectral realm. The world has two realms, the spectral realm, and the material realm. The latter is the realm we reside in. This is the realm of the living. When someone dies, they die in the material realm immediately, but their soul, isn't destroyed. Instead, their soul passes into the spectral realm, where they preside for a certain amount of time. After that, well, heaven or hell. Once they proceed beyond, it'll be too late, but while their soul presides within the spectral realm, they can still be reclaimed. That is the process of bringing a soul back from the spectral realm, and placing back into its body here in the material realm, bringing them back. But, only if the body isn't too damaged, and only if the soul still resides within that realm." Alexander explained.

"How do you know all this?" Anna asked.

"I've had my fair share of contact with magic and magical artifacts." Alexander replied.

"Yes...it is possible Anna, but it is extremely dangerous."

"I don't care. If I have to sail to the ends of the earth to save my sister, then so be it." Anna growled. "How do we get into the spectral realm?"

"Well, there are two ways. The first is to have an extremely advanced sorcerer, in conventional magic, transfer you there. Unfortunately, the southern isles is kind of lacking in those sorcerers, so, there's only one other option. We have to find a collision point."

"A collision point?" Idun asked. "What's that?"

"A collision point is a place where the spectral realm and the material realm collide. Think of it like an interchange area. The forces that separate the two realms are so weak there, that with the right amount of energy, objects can easily pass between the two realms." Pabbie said. "With the right charm, we can...transfer ourselves into that realm. But it is too dangerous. Only an idiot would go there!"

"Well in that case there are a lot of idiots in this world." A guard stated as he walked over to them. "The name's Perry. I used to be a stalker."

"Okay...that is..." Anna muttered as she and Idun stared st the guy.

"No...not that type of stalker!" Perry said with a roll of his eyes. "We are, how do to call it, artifact stalkers. You see, the spectral realm, despite its really had hype and all the dead people residing within it, is a treasure trove of magical artifacts, powerful souls, lost secrets, and various other valuable items. What I used to do, is we would get together in a group, equip ourselves with weapons and armor, and then find one of these collision points and get into the spectral realm. From there, we venture around nearby and search for anything. We've found runic stones that can make people invisible, secrets that people tried to bury with them, lost kingdoms...cursed...into death. There's just so much there...but, as pabbie said, it's not without its danger."

"How dangerous is it?" Agdar asked as he placed a hand on his sword.

"Very. I told you I...used...to be a stalker. The correct term is, I was the only survivor from an unsuccessful run." Perry said with a sigh. "The other...four, weren't so lucky."

"See...it's extremely dangerous." Pabbie said.

"Yes...but not impossible. I have experience there." Perry interrupted. "So, if you really are going to go there, you're going to need someone with experience. Yes, prince Alexander is prince...um...actually king now. Yes, he's a king, but he still doesn't have anything on a mercenary."

"Yes, but I know the collision points." Alexander said.

"Um...when was the last time you checked those?" The guard asked with a raised brow.

"Last year, why?" Alexander asked to which perry just laughed. "Typical. A stalker knows that these collision points change frequently. One week it may be there, the next, it's gone. Plus, I'm probably guessing you don't know how to search for hidden collision points?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. You'll need me if you go there."

"Anna...please listen..."

"Look pabbie. If you aren't going to help me save my sister, then please just stay out of our way." Anna said with a sigh.

"Anna, you understand that you could die..."

"You don't think I've taken that into consideration? I died for ten seconds before for my sister. I'm not hesitant to do it again!"

"I'll come as well." Agdar said as he unsheathed his sword and placed it on the table. "Idun, you're staying here."

"What? But..."

"Idun, it is too dangerous for you to come. I would talk Anna out of it, but no one talks her out of anything, especially if it involves Elsa."

"Kristoff, you're staying as well. Keep my mother company." Anna said.

"What?! Anna!" Kristoff groaned.

"I don't need company." Idun stated.

"Don't argue Kristoff." Anna said. With all honest, that wasn't the only reason she told Kristoff to stay behind. Kristoff had a much lower tolerance, still magnitudes higher than Elsa or Idun though, for allowing Anna to dangerous stuff. She would do anything to get her sister back, and if that meant jumping off of a cliff to do it, then so be it. The last thing she wanted was her boyfriend holding her back due to, safety constraints. As for her father, well, he was also protective, but he had the highest tolerance of all, mainly because Anna got her daredevil nature from him.

"Anyone else?" Alexander asked.

"Anyone else fancy a trip to the land to the dead? Return trip is optional." Perry laughed. A few guards looked at each other before volunteering as well.

"Okay then, maybe we should get some weapons and armor now."

"Great idea."

"Wait...I'll come as well." Pabbie sighed as he approached them. "I still need a magical artifact to embed the soul in. I'm not sure how long the charm on Anna's head will last."

"Alright. A princess, a high prince, a stalker, an ex-king, a troll, and three guards." Perry said with a snort. "What a merry team we make."

* * *

"Please be careful." Idun begged as she hugged Anna. The eight of them were standing by the ruins of the castle gates, armed with rifles, crossbows, swords, and heavy armor.

"I will mama." Anna said as she hugged her back.

"Well, we should get going. I'm not too sure how long the limit is." Pabbie said.

"Limit? What limit?" Anna asked.

"Oh crap. The spectral limit...it's...a a time limit to how long a soul can remain in the spectral realm before it moves on." Alexander stated as Anna's eyes widened. "I'm not sure how long it is, but from what I heard, it's around 36 to 48 hours. We've, still got a lot of time though."

"In the spectral realm, time can fly by without you noticing." Perry said. "Not to mention, your sanity as well."

"We should get going." Alexander said. The eight of them left through the castle gates at a quickened pace to begin their search for a collision point, where ever they may be. The first hour of their journey was spent venturing into the woods, and then the darker parts of the woods, the most likely place for one of these points to be.

"Alexander?" Anna asked as she walked up to the prince.

"Princess."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you helping me?" Anna asked. Alexander stopped walking for a second, but then continued onwards.

"As I said princess, I've seen my fair share of magic and I've seen what it is capable off, what it did to you. What happened, wasn't your fault. I'm sure not everyone will agree on that, but to be honest, you aren't the strongest person...mentally speaking. There is only so much that love and compassion can actually do." Alexander said. "And...well...I know what it's like to lose a sister."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm probably guessing Hans didn't tell you."

"No."

"Yeah, well, it used to be the thirteen princes, and single princess of the southern isles. Her name was Eria. She was...Hans' twin sister. But, she was nothing like him we was lively, daring, had the habit of getting into trouble with the guards. She...was like you."

Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise. How did Hans not tell her, then again, why would he. He was too busy trying to kill them during her sister's coronation.

"What happened?"

"Well, she and Hans were essentially best buddies. They always used to accompany each other to wherever they wanted to go. Eria, had a stronger sibling bond with Hans, than she did with us. Anyway, it was more than a decade ago. She and Hans were ten. One day, a couple of us and the two of them ventured out to the coast, not bothering to check the weather first. This, freak storm hit and we were stranded there. We took refuge within a cave. Unfortunately, the waters rose very quickly and they had to flee. On the way up, the storm got much worse. We all got to the top but Hans and Eria were still climbing...and then, Hans slipped. Eria...she...jumped down to rescue Hans and helped him up, but...the rock she was being supported by wasn't strong enough. We managed to get Hans but...she..."

Anna didn't need Alexander to continue as she stared in shock.

"Yeah...Hans was never the same after that. Eria was closer to him than any of us. He spent the next several years wishing that it was himself that fell, wishing that she never saved him. He began to grow cold to everyone...started to become more unhappy...started to desire riches and a kingdom and all that. It drove him a bit...he was different. That event changed him." Alexander said. "Of course, that wasn't an excuse for what he did in your kingdom..."

"Oh...Alexander...also, I'm...I'm sorry for your father and brother." Anna apologized as she remembered what she did.

"It's alright. My father had a tumor. The doctor gave him a month or two at most. Plus...it's not your fault. I've told you...I've seen the capabilities of magic first hand. Heard of what it can do. There was this kingdom in the south where their king was possessed and forced to destroy his entire kingdom, slaughter his family, and then kill himself...in one night."

"My god." Anna gasped.

"Yeah. Oh...and by the way...I could see the distrust in your eyes earlier on. Please don't judge the rest of us from Hans' action. His actions are his and his alone. Were not all murderous psychopaths." Anna let out a small laugh as they continued moving further into the forest.

"Guys!" Perry called out from in front. "I think...I've found...a collision point."

They all looked at each other, wide-eyed as they ran towards perry who was standing in a small clearing with a tall, dead, oak tree in the middle. For some reason, the air seemed colder around here as well.

"Um...so...where is it?" A guard asked. Perry lifted his hand and felt around, as if searching for something. He pulled out a small amulet and lifted it up into the air, which seemed to drop colder.

"What now?" Agdar asked. Perry took a deep breath before muttering something to the amulet. Suddenly, it glowed a deep blue for before sending out a massive flash of light that blinded them all.

"What the heck was that?!" One of the guards yelled as he rubbed his eyes. Anna blinked several times to clear the light from her eyes before looking around, and what she saw made her gasp. Everything around her was now a darkish shade of blue...as if they were underwater...at nightfall. The brightness from the sun was barely perceivable and everything seemed to be slightly distorted. Some of the trees seemed disproportional and the bright green forest they entered in was now shrouded in fog. An eerie silence seemed to emanate from the surrounding lands as dark clouds passed overhead with the shadows of death all around.

"Welcome...to the spectral realm." Perry said as everyone looked around, gaping.

"Why is this place so...ominous looking?" The guards asked.

"It's the land of the dead and monsters...what were you expecting? Fields of flowers and singing dwarves?" Alexander asked.

"Um...so...what now?" Anna asked. Pabbie shrugged as he looked at Alexander.

"With all honesty, everything I know about the spectral realm comes from books and tales. Alexander?" Pabbie asked.

"Well, we...er...find Anna's sister." Alexander said plainly. "We just head back in the direction of the castle."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Perry said. "This collision point will stay here a while, so that's not the worry. The worry is what lies beyond these woods."

"Well I see nothing." A guard said.

"The...creatures...of this realm have learned to steer clear of the collision points, but, they've also learned of mans love for magical artifacts. So, they draw out the stalkers into the darker reaches of the realm with the promise of numerous riches, and as they get further from the portal, they have lesser a chance of making it back out. I'm not too fond of what lies beyond these woods...or within them." Perry stated as she squinted into the thick fog. "Come on...let's find Elsa and get this over with."

"So, once we find Elsa, what do we do?" Anna asked.

"Well, you can't bring a soul out of the spectral realm unless it's within a host, or embedded within an artifact. So, we'll need to find a magical artifact that we can use to place Elsa's soul in and we'll use that in the material realm to place her soul hack in her body...in the same process that the fragment was placed into you. I can use the same process to draw out that fragment within you as well." Pabbie explained.

"Okay...so, find magical artifact, find queen Elsa's soul...and get the hell out of here. Done." A guard mumbled. "Now...where the hell do we go?"

"Most souls remain within a close proximity to their death location. Elsa was killed in the courtyard, so we go to the castle." Pabbie said. The eight of them started to walk into the, fog shrouded, forest, trying to retrace the route they took. Unfortunately, neither the compass nor the maps were useful as they noticed the treeline differed slightly and the compass just sat unmoving, regardless of the direction it was pointed in.

"These woods are creepy." A guard whimpered as he held his rifle high. "Are we at the castle yet?"

"Guys...and girl...stay close." Perry said. "The spectral realm is also very deceiving. It will try to lead you off course...separate you...trap you. And...stay clear off the shadows."

"Uh...why?" A guard asked.

"Two fellow stalkers were consumed by them."

"I'm sorry...I think I juts misheard you. Did you say, consumed by shadows?" Agdar asked as everyone else looked at him.

"Alexander...pabbie...so knowledgeable in the spectral realm yet I can sense the fear within you. It feels as you've just stepped into uncharted territories, which you kinda have. Trust me when I say, you can read all the books in the world, listen to all the stories, survey the many pictures, but none of it will actually prepare you for this. Trust me. As for you Agdar...you didn't mishear. They were consumed by shadows."

"How do you get consumed by a shadow?" Anna asked.

"In our world, a shadow is nothing but a shadow. In this realm though...a shadow...is the corrupted remnants of a soul. It will grab any living thing that ventures into it and devour it. So, don't venture near any shadows, because when you die in the spectral realm...you die permanently."

They made their way through the forest, in what they hoped was the correct direction. The fog seemed to thin out, along with the forest, as they approached the edge of the dense forest, and into the lidless dense tree line.

"Right...we'll continue heading in this direction...which I presume is..." Perry stopped when he heard a whispery sound coming from all around them.

"What is it?" Alexander asked. They continued to hear the whisper from around them for several seconds before the entire place was shrouded in silence. "Perry? What was that?"

"Nothing...we have to get going now." Perry ordered as he sped up. They all looked at each other before deciding to follow him hurriedly. It took another thirty minutes for them to actually get out of the forest, and as they exited, they didn't feel any better.

"You...must..be...shitting...me." A guard gasped. The lands in front of them were completely dead. Darkness shrouded the distance as cracks and seams ran through the earth like veins. Massive holes in the ground littered the landscape, but it wasn't only that, that concerned them...it was the moving object in the distance.

"Perry...what's that?" Agdar asked.

"That...is...a hell-hound." Perry whispered as he loaded his rifle and held it in a firing stance. "Be very quiet...and follow me."

The eight of them quietly crept around the holes, careful to stay hidden behind the tree stumps and rocks, watching the hell-hound sniff the air. It had dark red eyes, greyish fur, extremely sharp fangs and serrated claws. They held their breath as the hell-hound stared at their hiding place and squinted. It continued to stare for several seconds before walking in the other direction. They stayed hidden for another minute he for creeping out from behind the rock and running off towards the direction of the town.

"Perry. Where are we supposed to get an artifact?" Pabbie asked.

"I know places that might have. But first, we should find the queen. Once we find her soul, Anna, Agdar, and several guards can stay...the rest will accompany me and pabbie. Come on."

They continued their journey towards the town for the next half an hour, before reaching the town outskirts.

"You must be kidding right?" Agdar asked as he drew his weapon and held it in awareness. The town in front resembled nothing of the southern isles. The building were all distorted and darkness and fog gripped the streets. An eerie silence fell across the entire town, as thunder could be heard in the distance. The castle could be seen in the distance, like a monument rising above the surrounding lands...but it seemed darker, and even more ominous than the surrounding lands.

"That's the way we have to go." Perry said.

"Well, you're going first." A guard stated. Perry rolled his eyes as he climbed down the stairs, the others following suit. They glanced around nervously, weapons drawn, as they proceeded through the empty town. The streets had an aura of darkness and desolation within them, one that seemed to reach into their souls. It felt like all hope was gone, replaced with despair.

"The realm of the dead definitely lives up to its name." Agdar mumbled as they all stayed as close to each other as possible. They all whisked around when a whispery like sound came from behind.

"Hello?" A guard asked.

"You don't just call out into the darkness!" Perry growled quietly. They all gulped when they heard the whisper again, albeit, a little louder and closer than before. They all turned around and stared down a particularly shrouded alley, where an object could be seen in the distance.

"Er...perry?" Alexander asked.

"Be...absolutely...quiet." Perry muttered, his eyes wide as he aimed by is rifle down the street.

"Wait...it looks like a person." Anna said.

"Anna, the only living people down here are us." Perry replied as they all lifted their weapons up and aimed it down the street. A faint rumbling noise could be heard as the object slowly got closer. As the list cleared, the object became visible, and they nearly all screamed.

The creature was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was human like in appearance, but at the same time...it wasn't. It had long fingers, with claws at the end. Its skin was pale, rotting, grey in color, and its eyes sunken and completely black. It was unnaturally thin and tall and the way it moved forward was like that of a spider.

"What the hell is that?" A guard asked. The creature let out an ear piercing shriek before charging towards them. Several guards screamed as perry lifted up his weapon and aimed it at the creature, firing it, and blasting a hole through its chest which launched it back several feet and into the wall.

"Get us the hell out of here!" The third guard screamed. They didn't need telling twice as they fled down the high street towards the castle.

"What the heck was that?" Anna asked.

"That was a splicer! Those claws can shred you into pieces with one swipe." Perry answered as they tool a turn down into an alleyway, before coming out on another larger street.

"Oh shit..." The eight of them skid to a halt as four more splicers jumped out from the buildings and blocked their path. "Uh...perry?"

The splicers growled as they took several steps forwards and charged. Anna quickly jumper in front, lifted up her hands, and launched a telekinetic wave that pushed the splicers back by an inch. They just growled in annoyance before continuing their charge, leaving Anna staring in shock.

"That won't do any good here!" Perry announced as he fired his rifle and shot on through the window. Alexander struck one with the sword, slicing off its arm but, apart from the slight shriek, it didn't seem to affect it much. One of them lunged at Anna, but was stopped by Agdar's sword.

"Shoot them in the head!"

Pabbie rolled into one and knocked them down, allowing one of the guards to slice of its head. The two remaining splicers jumped up a building, running along the lengths to the walls, before lunging at them through an aerial attack. Perry shot one in the chest, while Agdar and Alexander sliced the other one as it fell.

"Oh my god...I'm going to be sick." A guard whimpered as he looked at all the black blood surrounding him.

"Oh suck it up. You're supposed to be guards."

"I did not sign up for this shit!" The guard yelled. "The army? Yes! Royal guards? Hell no!"

"Well, if you shut up and follow us, we might get out of here faster!"

"Princess Anna! You and your sister better love each other for eternity if we're doing this crazy shit to save her. If I hear of a falling out between you two in the future, I'll murder both of ya!" A guard stated before reloading his rifle and following perry.

"How comes my powers didn't work!" Anna asked.

"The spectral realm and material realm has an energy barrier, each realm has its own source of energy. When an object passes into the other realm, that source becomes negligible. Your powers come from the material realm. Since we're not in there, your powers cause very little damage here. The only things that work here are standard weaponry...but magic doesn't work well here." Perry explained.

"Oh great...so...we're limited to shooting nightmarish creatures and ghouls with the same weapons we use for hunting buck!"

"It's better than nothing! Now stop complaining!" Alexander ordered. They continued to run down the main street towards what appeared to be the town square. It was hard to tell when everything was shrouded in either, darkness, fog, or both.

"This way."

"Are we going in the right direction?" A guard asked.

"This is the southern isles." Alexander said. "You should no.".

"I was unaware that our kingdom had monsters and fog...and an atmosphere of death."

"Will you lot just shut the hell up!" Perry shouted. "Jeez! It's like dealing with a bunch of monkeys!"

"Um...perry?"

"What now?" Perry sighed.

"What...is that?" The guard pointed down a particularly dark alley where a dark silhouette was hiding in the shadows. Perry squinted down the alleyway as the object continued to stand completely stationary in the darkness.

"That doesn't look like one of those other things." Agdar said. Everyone took a step back when a low rumble emanated from the shadow. Suddenly, everything seems to become silent as revenues clouded over with darkness.

"Perry?"

And then...as soon as it started...it was over. The fog disappeared along with the shadow and the clouds disappeared.

"What was that?"

"I don't know...and I don't want to linger around to find out. Come on...this way. Keep your weapons drawn."

* * *

"Your highness. Are you alright?" A servant asked as Hans slowly sat up. The events that morning flashed through his mind, the image of Anna lifting him up into the air and trying to kill him. He wasn't going to deny it, he was frightened by what happened, but at the same time, he was infuriated. Infuriated that she would come to his home and treat him like this, and that her sister just stood there, letting it happen. Not to mention that Anna had killed his brother, one of his favorite brothers.

"Where is that monster?" Hans asked as he climbed out of bed. "What happened to her?"

"I believe that she is with prince Alexander and several of the guards. From what I heard, they found a way to save queen Elsa." The servant answered. This answer caught Hans by surprise.

"What happened to her?" Hans asked.

"She's dead. Princess Anna killed her." The servant said to Hans' surprise. Inside, he was smirking. Anna managed to fulfill something that he tried to do long ago. But then, the servant's word caught up with him.

"Wait, what do you mean, save her?"

"Oh...there is a way to save her through magic or something. From what I heard, they're currently in the spectral realm searching for her..."

"Soul." Hans completed as his eyes widened. "Spectral reclamation. Of course. Find the soul, return it to the body...and she will be healed."

"Yeah. Something like that." The servant mumbled as he offered the prince a glass of water.

"Unless..." Hans muttered under his breath. "The body is too damaged to accept a soul...in which case...it'll be impossible."

"Pardon?"

"Do you, by any chance, know where queen Elsa's body is?"

"Um...last I heard, they moved her to a private room on the fourth floor. Why?" The servant asked suspiciously.

"Oh...nothing. I just wish...to pay my respects." Hans answered as a twisted smile appeared on his face. Now was his chance...his chance to break Anna and everyone in Arendelle for good. To get revenge on them for the embarrassment they brought to him a year back. "Oh Anna...there is now way I'm going to let you get your sister back."

And with that, Hans stood up...and nearly collapsed.

"Your highness. You're too weak to stand at the moment. Let me get you some lunch...then you'll be strong enough to walk."

The prince contemplated for a second. Every passing minute was a minute less that he had a chance to permanently end Elsa...but he couldn't do if if he blacked out in the way there...and chances are, Anna would never leave her sister's body unguarded in the southern isles.

"Okay...but make it quick."

"Of course your highness."

"I've got a tight schedule."

* * *

"There it is...the castle." Perry said as he walked up to the southern island castle. It looked the same as their one in the material realm, destroyed walls, littered wreckage, darkness shrouding it.

"So...where is she? Queen Elsa died here!" The guard said.

"I said you'd find the soul nearby...not in the exact same place. Come on, we'll search the castle." Perry said. They entered through the remnants of the gates and into the courtyard where they encountered an astonishing sight. A blue ball emerged from the corner, illuminating a large radius of the courtyard, as it floated around the courtyard.

"What...is...that?" Agdar asked as everyone stared, captivated, by its glow.

"That...is a lost soul." Perry answered as they watched it travel around. "It's a soul that has lost its form, and become entrapped in the spectral realm. Usually, they are souls cursed to spend eternity in, what is essentially, purgatory. They can no longer be restored, nor can they move on, but they contain a massive amount of energy. Stalkers capture these in artifacts and use them to power certain spells, or create magical artifacts like command sceptres. Energy...in its purest form."

They all continued to stare at the soul as it traversed the courtyard and hovered to the other...

_ROOOOAAAR!_

They all took a step back, their eyes widening as a nightmarish creature appeared from nowhere. The splicers had nothing on this. It's arms and legs were covered in numerous lacerations and flesh hung off in nearly every spot. Its body was unnaturally thin and tall, and its hands had long, spindly fingers that seemed to curl in on themselves. But it wasn't those that made them retreat in horror...it was its face...or what was on it. The creature had no eyes...no ears...no nose. Instead, the entire bottom portion of its face was one massive, open mouth, with started teeth surrounding it. The top part of its face looked like it had been stitched together with numerous pieces of skin, wrinkly and bloody.

"Perry..." A guard whimpered but perry just stood there in shock, even he was shaking. "What...is...that?"

They watched as the creature jumped a good ten feet, towards where the glowing soul was, and literally consumed it instantly.

"That...is...a soul reaper." Perry gulped. The creature suddenly whisked its head around at them, as it contorted its body in ways that no human should ever be able to do. Everyone raised their rifles at it and grouped together as the creature let out a snarling sound and stared at them.

"Should...we...shoot it?" A guard asked.

_ROOAAR!_

"SHOOT IT!" Perry screamed as everyone fired their rifles at once. They watched as the creature was thrown backwards by the sheer force to the rounds hitting it, before it slammed into the ground.

"Yeah! You don't mess with the southern island guards!" A guard laughed as he reloaded his rifle. He looked at the creature and his smile vanished completely. They all watched in horror as the creature slowly got back up, its mouth wider than ever as it stared at them, despite the eight wounds in its chest.

"Oh...shit."

A guard screamed as the creature suddenly leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. The other guards screamed as Agdar, Alexander, Anna, and perry tried desperately to reload their guns as fast as possible.

The guard on the ground screamed as claws appeared from the creatures hands, and plunged it straight into his chest.

"NO!" Perry screamed as he fired a shot at the creature's back, but it didn't even flinch as it dug its claws into the guard's chest again and literally ripped him to pieces. Alexander yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ran up to the creature. The creature was fast, but Alexander was faster as he plunged the sword into the creatures head. It let out a shriek but still failed to die as Alexander ripped the sword out and staggered backwards. The creature swiped at the prince and threw him backwards and onto the ground.

It turned around and roared at them before lunging straight at them. They barely escaped as it tried to claw one of the guards.

"SOMEONE SHOOT THE BLOODY THING!" A guard screamed. Pabbie tried to roll into it but it just smashed him with enough force to throw him across the courtyard. Alexander stood up and shook his head, only to realize that the creature was now heading straight towards him. He barely missed it as the creature sliced at him, the claw only grazing him.

"IT WON'T DIE!" Agdar screamed as he shot a crossbow bolt at it, followed by a rifle round, followed by him throwing his dagger at it which embedded itself were its heart should be, but it didn't even wince. Instead, it turned around and lunged at him instead.

"PAPA!" Anna screamed as she tried to use her powers. Unfortunately, the spectral realm's influence, as well as the creature strength meant that her already weakened telekinetic wave was useless. It knocked Agdar to the ground before plunging its claws into his arm causing him to scream. Anna grabbed a sword and can up to it, striking it across the back. It growled before throwing Anna ten feet into the air and smashing her against the castle door.

Anna gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and everything around her was spinning. The creature leapt off of Agdar and made its way towards Anna who was in the ground, dazed from the impact. Agdar noticed where it was heading and leapt at it, but it just threw him off like he was a doll. The guards fired more shots at it but it just went through the creature. No blood could even be seen.

"IT CAN'T BE KILLED!" The guards screamed. Anna looked up and saw the creature climbing the steps towards it, before closing her eyes and preparing for the inevitable.

_CRASH!_

The ground shook slightly as the flattering of stone could be heard, along with the gasps of the guards. Anna opened her eyes and looked at the creature, or where it was supposed to be. The creature had been crushed by a stone gargoyle that had been dropped onto its head, and the only sign of movement was its twitching limbs.

"What the hell?" The guard mumbled.

"Oh man." Perry sighed as he looked at the shredded body of one of the guards. "Is everyone else alright?"

"I think I pissed myself." The other guard muttered.

"Yeah...we're good." Alexander said as he limped up to them. "What...the hell, was that?"

"Bloody soul reapers. You can really kill something that was never alive to begin with." Perry said.

"So it's not dead?!"

"No it's dead now."

They all turned around when they heard a click from behind the castle doors. They raised their weapons in response as Anna took a step back from the door.

"Anna! Get back here!" Agdar ordered. Suddenly, the door swung open and Anna screamed.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed louder than ever before as she lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, only to impact the floor. She looked up to see Elsa in tears.

"Anna..." Elsa sobbed as she watched her sister stand up and approach her. Anna tried to hold Anna's hand but it went straight through her sister's, as if it wasn't there.

"Elsa." Pabbie said as the rest of them entered the castle.

"Why...why can't I touch her?" Anna asked as she tried to hold her sister again.

"She's a soul at the moment Anna. Without her body, you can only see her...but not feel her." Pabbie said.

"Anna...how...how did you find me?" Elsa asked.

"We...ventured into this realm. Was that...you?" Anna asked as she pointed at the stone gargoyle. Elsa nodded in response as she hugged herself and looked at her father and sister sadly.

"Thanks." Alexander said.

"Anna...why are you here...it's too dangerous." Elsa said.

"We came to save you!" Anna answered as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry for killing you..."

"That wasn't you." Elsa said. "Please don't blame yourself. You were possessed. There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have fought harder...I could have stopped myself before it happened." Anna said as she looked at the sword on her dress. Elsa realized what Anna was thinking and gasped.

"ANNA!"

"You wouldn't have died."

"But you would." Elsa stated.

"It's better me then you. You..."

"No...I couldn't have gone on without you. At least you have Kristoff."

"Look...this is all very touching, and I love family reunions...I really do, but can we please focus on the task at hand. We've found Elsa...now where the hell do we find this artifact?!" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah...erm...that will be a bit harder." Perry mumbled. "Magical artifacts exist in places of high energy and magical activity. Places where magic was used a lot, or where a lot of spectral energy exists."

"And...that would be where?"

"Well...the place with the highest chance of having an artifact would probably be...the southern island graveyard."

Everyone continued to look at perry with blank expressions on their faces.

"You're fucking with us right?" The second guard asked. "We...just lost a man...trying to get into the castle...and now you expect us to travel...to the bloody graveyard? Half a mile from town?!"

"That's out best hope." Perry said.

"Well...uh...queen Elsa. We tried our best...but due to nightmarish creatures and the lack of magical artifacts...we can't save you. Sorry." The guard said.

"No!" Anna shouted. "We've come too far now! I'm not leaving my sister behind..."

"Anna, he's right!" Elsa said. "It's too dangerous! That thing nearly killed you!"

"Precisely." The guard said.

"Shut up!" Agdar and Anna shouted in unison. "Elsa...I promised I would never give up on you...and being stuck in the spectral realm isn't going to stop me from fulfilling that promise."

"Anna! Please! It's too dangerous. You had a life to live. How can you live that if you die here? Please leave while you can!"

"You have a life as well. Our lives are intertwined and we can't live without each other. For the first time, I'm not going to listen to you!"

"The first time?" Elsa asked with a quirked brow.

"Uh guys..."

"Look...were not getting anywhere just standing here and chatting." Alexander stated. "I'll take a small team and proceed to the graveyard."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled at the other guard.

"I think...that the graveyard...and home...isn't an option from here..." The guard said as he pointed at the town.

"Want are you talking...oh my god." Alexander gasped as he dropped his sword. Heading towards them, was a sight that none of them were prepared to see.

"What...is...that?!" The other guard screamed as they all approached the door and gaped. "Perry?"

"I...I don't know."

Heading right towards them was a creature that put everything they had encountered yet to shame. The creature was massive. It was at least 16 feet tall and had grey skin. It had a massive build and must have sighed near a ton. It was dragging a massive metal object, with a blade attached to it, behind it.

"Er...I don't suppose any of you have brought a cannon?" The other guard asked.

"Close the doors...CLOSE THE DOORS!" Alexander screamed. No one needed telling twice as they pushed the doors shut.

"Why...are...the...doors so...hard to shut?!" Agdar grunted as they finally closed them.

"Spectral realm...its hard for us to move objects here...and hard for spectres to move objects in our realm." Perry said as the four of them lifted a large wooden plank and placed in against the door.

_BANG!_

They all took a step back as the door shuddered slightly from the impact.

"I don't think that door is going to hold for long."

"What now?! Were trapped!" Agdar stated.

"Wait...doesn't the castle have some catacombs?" Perry asked the prince.

"Uh...yeah...why?"

* * *

"Are you finished your highness?" The servant asked as he entered the room of the prince.

"Yes...thank you. So, what floor did you say they moved queen Elsa's body to?" Hans asked.

"The fourth you highness." The servant answered.

"Thank you." Hans said as he climbed out of bed and exited the room. The servant stared after him suspiciously, before walking out of the doorway and watching has walk down the corridor. He placed the tray on the floor before rushing off to find one of the princes.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" The second guard asked as they all stared down the dark staircase. The prince grabbed a lantern off the wall and lit it, lighting several more after, and handing it to them.

"Anna...you don't need to do this. Please...I'm begging you. I don't want you getting hurt." Elsa begged.

"Uhuh...well, I'm jot letting my sister die. You can scream at me, and punish me, all you want once I resurrect you." Anna said as she followed the prince into the tunnel, the rest, including Elsa, following after her.

"Well, I guess there is one good thing. My sister can't get hurt." Anna said.

"Erm...actually, that isn't entirely true." Pabbie muttered.

"What?"

"Elsa is a soul at this moment...and that creature that nearly killed us all...that was a soul reaper. They consume souls. It couldn't consume us, only kill us, because we existed body and soul. The same can't be said for your sister at the moment, meaning that a soul reaper can consume her, and if that happens..." Alexander paused. "Well...you know what will happen."

Anna moved closer to her sister and motioned for her to stay close as they ventured deeper into the southern island catacombs.

"We don't even venture into here in our realm...why the heck are we doing it here?"

"Shut...the...hell..up!" Alexander growled. "Otherwise I'll use you as bait to the next creature that comes along."

They continued to venture deeper into the catacombs, searching for anything that could resemble a magical artifact, but everywhere they looked was empty.

"Why are we looking here?" Anna asked.

"High presence of death, means a lot of souls, and a lot of energy. Prime breeding ground for magical artifacts." Alexander said. They were about to enter onto a large room when a noise from behind them caused them to turn around. Perry stared into the darkness, trying to see what it was as he held the torch high above his head to illuminate the tunnel.

"What do you see?" Elsa asked. A whispering sound came from the darkness in front of them as a slight breeze swept through the tunnel. Then...they could see it. A shadowy figure, barely visible in the darkness. It was the same figure that they saw in the town earlier on, except this time, they had no way out. Perry stared at it for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he squeaked. He could feel the color being drained from his face before taking a step back and shaking.

"Perry?" Anna asked. "What is that?"

"A...shadow lord." Perry whimpered. "Hold...your...torches...high."

They all looked at each other and held their torches up, illuminating the tunnel further, and they gaped. The shadow seemed to stand in the middle to the light. It had no physical form, and they could see right through it.

"Is...is it deadly?" One of the guards asked.

"It...was what killed my team." Perry said as the rest of them gulped. "It...surrounds you...and then...it consumes you. Whatever happens...don't...step into the darkness. As long as there's light, it won't harm you. It come into the brightness."

As if it heard perry, the shadow took a step closer. Suddenly, a slight wind began to blow down the tunnel, causing the flames to flicker and die down slightly, allowing the shadow to take a step closer.

"Oh shit!" Alexander gasped as the wind in the tunnel began to pick up. "It's trying to extinguish the flames!"

"RUN!" Perry screamed as try all fled down the tunnel and into the large room. They slammed the door shit and backed away from it, retreating to the door in the other side. They nearly screamed as the shadow figure grew out of a small shadow in the corner and crept around the walls of the room. "GET THAT DOOR OPEN NOW!"

Agdar and Alexander started kicking at the door in an attempt to break it down, just as the figure started creeping up the walls. Agdar finally managed to break the door down, allowing them all to run down the tunnel in an attempt to share the figure. But it just chased after them, following in the darkness they left behind.

"It's still following us!" The guards screamed.

"Elsa! Can't you hit it with an icicle?!" Agdar asked as he unsheathed his sword, unsure how the hell to strike a shadow with a sword.

"I don't have my powers!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on!" The other guard groaned.

"Her magic died with her body!" Pabbie stated.

"You're magical! You're a troll!"

"My magic is discrete. It's not the type that you're thinking off!" Pabbie replied. They all ran into a large room where they then slammed the door shut and stepped backwards.

"Pabbie?" Anna asked.

"What is it?" Pabbie asked as he kept his eyes on the door.

"Is that an artifact?" Anna asked. Pabbie turned around and caught sight of a small amulet hanging from a small statue. Pabbie could immediately sense that it was out of place, not to mention that he could sense the magic within it. He rolled over to it and took it down and inspected it.

"What is it?" Agdar asked as the door began to rumble.

"Its an artifact. I can use this!" Pabbie stated. He held it in his hand before muttering several incantation, causing the amulet to glow. "It is prepared."

"Now what..."

They all jumped as the door was suddenly blasted off its hinges and the shadow figure entered. A strong wind suddenly blew inside and extinguished several of the torches, casting the room in a lower light

"We have to go now!" Perry yelled as he fired at the shadow, but it just sailed straight through him.

"Elsa!" Pabbie called as he ran towards her. "This might hurt a little."

"What do you..." Elsa was cut short as pabbie muttered an incantation and hit Elsa with the amulet. A sudden blast of wind and she was gone.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

"Her soul is in here! We have to get out of here now!" Pabbie yelled. The shadow figure started to make its way across the room, the light slowly beginning to fade as the flames began to grow smaller.

"This way!" Perry screamed as he threw a torch at the shadow causing it to let out a shriek and flee backwards. The torch set fire to the wooden walls and soon the whole room was in flames. Anna yanked the amulet, containing Elsa's soul, and placed it around her neck so it wouldn't get lost.

"How are we supposed to get out of this realm?!" Agdar asked.

"Follow me!"

* * *

Hans quietly climbed up the stairs towards the fourth floor, an axe in his hand. He peered down the corridor to make sure that no one was outside and to his delight, there was no one. He smirked as he walked down the hallway and checked each of the rooms, eventually coming across the final door in the hall.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Hans asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on." A man called through the door. Hans watched the door open and saw a blonde haired man.

"May I..." The blonde deadpanned as he realized who was at the door. "You...what are you doing here?"

"I...I just want to say..." Hans hesitated as Kristoff glared at him.

"Kristoff? Who's that?" Idun called out. Kristoff turned around, a horrible mistake on his part, and Hans took his chance as he whipped out the axe from behind his back, and hit Kristoff on the back of the head with it. The ice harvester grunted as he collapsed onto the ground. Hans pushed the door open revealing Elsa's body lying in the bed. He saw a brunette woman jump up, which he assumed was the mother, and grab a nearby sword. Hans kicked Kristoff aside as he shut the door and locked it.

"Please...you don't stand a chance." Hans sneered at Idun who stood protectively in front to that daughter. "Listen...let me near Elsa...and I'll spare yours and this mans life. Simple deal."

"You stay away from my daughter." Idun growled as she held the sword high.

"After what Elsa and Anna did to me? That's not going to happen! I'm going to have to teach that stupid redhead a..."

"AAAAH!" Kristoff yelled as he charged at Hans, knocking the axe out of his hands, and knocking him to the ground. Kristoff landed a powerful punch to the Prince's face, before punching him in the abdomen. But this time, Hans wasn't about to go down without a fight. Hans landed a fist on the ice harvester's jaw, causing him to roll to the side, before he smacked another punch right in Kristoff's jaw. He scrambled towards the axe but Kristoff grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back. Hans kicked several times, eventually landing one in his face, before jumping up and grabbing the axe, only to have it knocked out of his hands when Kristoff threw the coat stand at him.

Idun stood rooted to the spot as she watched the two men fight each other, afraid that if she attacked now, she would injure Kristoff as well, or worse.

* * *

"In here!" Perry yelled as he could here the flames being extinguished from behind. He kicked open the wooden door in front and they found themselves in a large stone room, with no other exits but the one they had just come out of.

"We're trapped!" Anna screamed as everyone faced the door, effort pabbie who glanced around the room, his eyes widening.

"My god..." Pabbie gasped.

"What is it?" Perry asked.

"I can sense powerful magic here...but...it's like the magic I sensed at that collision point, albeit, I can't see anything." Pabbie said as perry took a step towards him.

"If that's the case...I think...this is a hidden collision point!" Perry announced.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"It's like the one we entered in...but this one requires magic to reveal it first! Pabbie! Can you reveal this collision point?" Perry asked.

"I can try!" Pabbie said as he started waking around the room, muttering things and waving his hands around. "Hold that thing off while I try!"

They all whisked back around and was the shadows approaching from the corridor, the flames now completely gone.

* * *

Kristoff screamed as Hans plunged a scissor into his arm, blood streaming down the ice harvester's arm, as the prince stood up. Hans was clearly exhausted as he stumbled back and glared at the ice harvester.

"Damn you're tough!" Hans gasped as he limped over to the axe and picked it up, before turning around. He was met with a sword nearly taking his head off, causing him to stumble backwards in shock.

"STAY AWAY!" Idun shrieked. Hans laughed as he held his axe in an attack position, though he was clearly struggling to hold it up.

"Jeez! How can you love an ice wielding, monstrous, witch that much?" Hans asked with a shake of his head. "Fuck it. I gave you a chance!"

Hans lunged at Idun with the axe, with nearly took her arm off as she jumped to the side. Hans tried to head to Elsa but Idun took a swipe at him, blocking his path to the snow Queen's body. He looked for a way around but he found none, leaving him no choice but to engage Idun. Unfortunately, a 22 pound, top heavy, axe designed for chopping bark, wasn't the wisest weapon to use against a 12 pound, agile, sword used for chopping heads off. Hans now regretted not taking the sword by the armor when he head the chance, but the axe seemed like such a wise decision for beheading people.

Hans was newly caught off guard as Idun took a swipe at him, nearly taking his arm off. Hans retaliated by trying to hit Idun who dodged the strike and launched a counterstrike which Hans barely blocked with the axe handle. For a mother, she sure could fight. Hans could feel himself begin to sweat as Idun truck him again, one after the other, barely giving him the chance to strike back. If she kept this up, the axe handle wouldn't survive. Idun struck again, but this time, the minute the sword hit the axe handle he pushed forward, causing Idun to stumble backwards and onto the floor. Hans raised the axe and quickly brought it down, but missed as Idun rolled to the side just in time.

"STAY STILL!" Hans screamed as he launched another attack at Idun. This time, he managed to clip Idun's arm with the edge of the axe, cutting a gash into the top of her arm. Idun let out a scream as she fell to the floor and clutched her bleeding arm. Hans took a deep breath as he limped towards the bed where Elsa lay.

"One swipe at the neck." Hans told himself. "And she's never coming back."

Hans glanced at the fireplace and could see a small crossbow hanging, in a display cabinet, above the mantle. After he was done with Elsa, he would use that to kill that blasted ice harvester. He suddenly yelled when a large mass charged into him and knocked him to the ground. The next thing he felt was a dagger being pierced into his leg. He let out an ear-piercing scream as the dagger twisted inside him and dug deeper, blood streaming from the wound. With as much energy as he could muster, he kicked Kristoff off and punched him in the face, before getting on all fours and pulling the dagger out. He winced in pain as the dagger came out, and blood started to pool on the floor.

"SHIT!" Hans screamed as he stood up shakily, and reached for the axe. He turned around to see a sword-wielding Kristoff, with a murderous rage in his eyes, standing between him and Elsa, Idun nearby holding the coat stand, ready to smash his head in with it. "When I lop her head off...I'll be sure to send it to you, wrapped in a box."

* * *

The six of them lit as many fires as possible, and threw the burning object down the corridor in an attempt to push the shadow away with the light, but it just extinguished everything they threw at it.

The shadow suddenly began to elongate and stretch along the ceiling and floor, long spindly fingers reaching out to grab them. Agdar threw his torch right at one of the fingers, casing the shadow to screech and withdraw.

"Yeah! You don't mess with us!" Agdar laughed. The smiles on their faces vanished as the corridor was plunged into a darkness they had never before seen. Blacker then black, colder than cold. The darkness rapidly spread out from the tunnel and engulfed the walls of the tomb, spreading in all directions.

"Um...pabbie? Now would be a good time to get that portal open." Anna said as they all crowded together and stared at the darkness on fear. As sudden crack filled the air as the surrounding room began to quiver and distort slightly.

"I've found it!" Pabbie announced. Perry jumped out of the group and into the center before grabbing a small paper and muttering the words written on it. The shadows had now consumed the entire room and was encircling them, slowly getting closer to the center where they were all huddled together.

"Perry..."

Whispers could be heard from the tunnel as two dark red eyes appeared from within, rapidly getting closer.

"Perry!"

"Nearly done!"

The eyes suddenly widened...and then a massive shadow like object expanded and lunged at them, baring razor sharp teeth and dark sunken eyes with a look so horrifying that it made their nightmares seem like beautiful dreams.

"PERRY!"

_CRACK!_

* * *

_CLANG!_

Kristoff was forced back an inch by the sheer force of Hans' attack as he blocked it with the sword. Hans was relentless with his attacks, despite the wound on his leg and the tiredness, leaving Kristoff very little time to strike back. Idun flanked the prince and struck him on the head with the coat stand.

Caught off guard, Hans let out a roar as he slammed his axe into Kristoff's sword, throwing him backwards, before whisking around kicking Idun right in the abdomen and throwing her backwards five feet. He stormed up to her and kicked her several times in the chest and abdomen, until she was starting to cough up blood, only to be stopped when Kristoff threw his sword aside, let out an infuriating roar, and jumped right on the back of Hans, locking the Prince's neck with an elbow lock, and choking him. Hans tried to rip Kristoff off but his trip was too strong. He glanced to the stone fireplace and caught sight of the crossbow hanging above the mantle, and tried to reach it.

He stumbled backwards and tried to wrestle the ice harvester of his neck as he tried to reach the mantle. Clearly, the ice harvester was ready to kill him to protect Elsa and Idun, but Hans wasn't about to give in. He knew that the minute his brothers would find out about his attempt to behead Elsa, he would be executed for treason and regicide, regardless of whether he was going to give up now.

If Hans was going to die, he would rather die here after killing Elsa, rather than die in the ropes. He ran backwards and smashed himself as hard as he could against the fireplace, knocking Kristoff off of his back, before collapsing to the ground and gasping for air, dizziness starting to over take him.

* * *

The seven of them opened their eyes and looked around and noticed that they were in the same room, but the dark murkiness was gone, along with the shadows, to be replaced with several servant staring at them in shock.

"Your highness?" A servant asked in shock.

"Thank god." They all sighed in relief. "We're home!"

"Elsa!" Anna suddenly gasped as she removed the amulet from her neck and held it. All of them ran trough the catacombs and into the great hall where all the people turned round and gaped.

"What the? Brother?! How the hell did you get there!" Lecter asked in shock.

"No time to explain! Where is Elsa's body?" Alexander asked.

"On the fourth floor. Why?" Lecter asked.

Everyone turned around as the doors flew open and a servant appeared.

"Your Highnesses. I thought it might concern you...that Hans just asked me where queen Elsa's body was. He said he wanted to pay his respects." The servant said. Anna's eyes widened and we suddenly felt her chest tighten.

"WHAT?!" The princes and guards shrieked in unison, as they were all aware of Hans' attempted regicide a hear ago. "Did you tell him?!"

"Yes."

Everyone looked up as a faint crash was heard upstairs.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Alexander yelled as he and his brothers, Agdar, Anna, and the guards ran out of the hall and up to the fourth floor as quickly as possible.

* * *

Hans stood up, his neck aching, before stumbling forward towards the sword that Kristoff had dropped. He looked behind to see Kristoff coughing out some blood before crawling after him. Hans tried to stand up but his injured leg and tiredness meant he just collapsed back down. He crawled as fast as he could, kicking Kristoff in the face when he got close, before using the bedstand to help himself stand upright. He could see the massive amount of blood he had lost on the floor, and knew that he could black out at any time.

He looked to see Idun, blood in her mouth and on her dress, staring at him with tears in her eyes as she tried desperately to get to her daughter, hut she was too weak and injured. Kristoff coughed out a mouthful of blood as he tried to grab Hans, but he just kicked him away. Hans dragged the sword towards the side of Elsa's bed as he took a deep breath.

He tried to smirk at his triumph, but he didn't have the energy to. He mustered all his remaining energy to lift the sword high above his head, taking one last look at Elsa's pale body before swinging the sword down on her neck.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened next though. A sudden bang ripped through the air, followed by a piercing pain on his arm, and then a sudden wave hitting him, throwing him across the room and into the fireplace, with enough force that it knocked the knickknacks off, along with the display case. He crumpled to the ground and blacked out from the impact.

"IDUN!" Agdar shrieked as he ran over to his wife. Anna ran over to Kristoff and helped him up as the princes screamed for the physicians. Lecter and Alexander stood in shock at their brothers unconscious from, but not because he was injured, hut because he had betrayed them. They thought he had changed, but he hadn't one bit. They felt no pity at all as a guard aimed his rifle at him, only disappointment and anger.

Agdar helped Idun onto a chair as he grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood from her mouth. He then wrapped the cloth around the wound on her in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Kristoff was even more injured as he collapsed next to the bed. A prince ran forward and helped sit him up before grabbing some water and handing it to him, just as the physician ran in.

"Brother." Lecter said to Alexander. "Hans has gone too far this time."

"I know...we all know." Alexander muttered as he looked at the other brothers who paid no attention to Hans, and were either helping the physicians, or standing outside.

Anna looked up at her sister's body and saw the axe lying nearby. Fury rose within her at the thought of Hans trying to kill her sister, to the point that she temporarily became dizzy. This didn't go unnoticed by pabbie who realized that Anna's anger was feeding the fragment within her and overpowering the charm he placed on her.

"ANNA! DON'T LET THE ANGER CONSUME YOU!" Pabbie yelled as everyone gasped and took a step back.

"No...not now." Alexander gasped as the guards raised their crossbows wearily. Anna's hair flashed a shade of black but this time, she knew better. She thought of happy memories and willed the anger to subside, and in the process, regaining control.

"I'm alright...I'm good..." Anna gasped as she stared at the ground. She made her way over to Elsa's bed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she lost control since the anger was burning within her. Pabbie rolled up to her and grabbed the stone and placed it over Elsa's heart. Anna took a step to the edge of the bed as the troll began to whisper some incantations. They all stared in shock as the stone started to glow brighter. And then...it stopped glowing.

This was followed a second later by Elsa suddenly jumping up and gasping for air as she looked at everyone in shock.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as happiness flooded her heart. Elsa glanced at Anna, her eyes widening instantly, before she lifted her hand up in a split second, and fired an icicle straight at her. Anna was too shocked by Elsa's sudden reaction to move as the icicle flew past her, missing her head by inches and slammed into the fireplace, a gasp emanating from behind her, followed a split second later by a crossbow bolt sailing past Anna's head and embedding itself in the bed frame. Everyone whisked around to see Hans staring wide eyed, blood dripping from his mouth as he looked at the icicle embedded in his chest. In his hand...a crossbow, aimed straight at Anna.

Hans let out a gurgling noise before glancing one last time at his brothers, and then collapsing to the ground, the light in his eyes disappearing as his blood pooled on the ground.

Everyone was paralyzed, staring at Hans', now dead, form in shock. A second slower and Anna would have an arrow in her head. Anna stared for several seconds before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her in tightly. It was only then that she recognized that Elsa's was hugging her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Elsa." Anna squeaked as she returned the hug. Agdar joined in a second later pulling them both into a hug as several guards ran into the room and checked that the prince really was dead this time.

"No one's going to miss him." Lecter muttered to Alexander who nodded in response.

"Yeah...but he was still our brother nonetheless. Regardless of him being a traitor and a homicidal maniac, he will still be buried in the royal cemetery." Alexander muttered back. Regardless of the fact that Elsa had just killed Hans, he would have been hanged anyway for treason and regicide had he not been killed. But the job was now done.

"I...killed him..." Elsa muttered with a sob as she glanced at the icicle in Hans' chest.

"Shh...is alright. You saved me..." Anna muttered into Elsa's hair.

"You saved me though...from the dead."

"We saved each other."

"Bring his body downstairs." Lecter ordered.

"Come on...let's get you five bandaged up." Alexander said as the guards cleared the room. Elsa gasped when she caught sight of her mother and Kristoff, both looking like they had been beaten to an inch of their lives.

"Mama!" Elsa gasped as she ran over with her sister and helped Idun up.

"Let's bring these two to the infirmary." The physician said as he stood up and he and Agdar helped Kristoff up. The sisters helped their mother up before the lot of them walked to the infirmary, glancing one last time at the point blood by the fireplace.

As soon as they reached the infirmary, they laid Kristoff and Idun down on the beds ashes the doctors immediately began to treat them, while Elsa and Anna sat down on a nearby chair. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her in, Elsa doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Anna sobbed as she laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked at her sister pitifully, knowing that this would probably scar her for eternity. She gently stroked Anna's hair before kissing her little sister in the forehead.

"It's alright...I'm not dead anymore..." Elsa said. "It was dangerous what you did..."

"I wasn't about to lose you...even if it meant travelling to the dead and facing those things..." Anna mumbled. Elsa didn't say anything else as she just continued to cuddle her sister, quietly watching as the physicians tended to her mother and Kristoff.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Is she asleep?" Pabbie asked Elsa as he looked at Anna.

"I think so...why?" Elsa asked.

"I need to remove the fragment...come...bring her here." Pabbie said as he gestured to a bed. Agdar and Elsa helped move Anna's sleeping form to a nearby bed where they laid her down.

"Agdar...Elsa. To remove the fragment, I first need to remove the charm holding it back. That charm is what is holding the fragment back. The minute I remove it, there is a chance that it could gain control and strike Anna. Whatever happens, you need to press this amulet to her heart. It will automatically draw the soul out, understood?" Pabbie asked. Agdar and Elsa looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright...get ready." Pabbie said as he climbed onto the bed. He took one more glance at the two of them before placing his hand on her head and muttering an incantation. He removed his hand and was about to place the amulet on Anna's chest, when he was suddenly blasted off the bed and thrown across the room. Elsa gasped as the possessed Anna, jumped up and grabbed Agdar by the bed before pinning him against the wall.

"An...na..." Agdar croaked as he tried to remove Anna's hands from his neck. Elda caught sight of the Amulet and ran after it. She picked it up and ran back to Anna, just in time to watch her throw Agdar across a bed and into a table on the other side. Anna turned around, her pitch black eyes glaring at Elsa.

Anna was suddenly caught off guard as a pillow slammed into her head. She turned around to see Agdar staring at her wide eyed.

"Oh shit...Anna..." Agdar was cut off as Anna blasted him across five beds and into the wooden wall on the other side. Elsa took this chance to wrestle her sister to the ground, and slam the amulet onto Anna's chest. Anna let out a gasp as the amulet glowed, a fibrous object made of light being drawn out of Anna's chest and into the amulet. Then, it all stopped and Anna went limp as the amulet darkened.

"Anna?" Elsa asked fearfully as she pushed the amulet aside and shook her sister. Anna grumbled slightly as her eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she blinked several times. Elsa let out a cry of joy as she wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. She caught sight of the amulet and her eyes widened. "Is...did...the fragment?"

"Yes." Elsa cried happily. Anna let out a sigh of relief as she returned the hug. She caught sight of Agdar limping up to them, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You threw me through a wall!" Agdar stated as the sisters looked at the hole in the wall. Elsa and Anna looked at each other before letting out a giggle.

"That's not funny!"

* * *

"Again...I'm sorry for...nearly causing the apocalypse..."

"Princess Anna. Its alright. I mean, it's not the first time that we've had magical interventions or disasters. The people know that you were possessed and we've seen a lot more possessions than you, to he honest, so we know what its capable of." Alexander said.

"And...we're sorry about Hans and James."

"James will be missed...but Hans...yes, he's still our brother...but...well...he deserved what he got." Alexander said. "The Southern isles is a peaceful family and we don't accept our family members killing others without just cause."

"Thank you...for everything." Anna said.

"You're welcome." Alexander replied as the Arendellian royal family boarded the ship. "Stay safe...and try to stay away from magical artifacts that glow ominously."

Elsa and Anna laughed slightly as the prince smiled at them.

"Hey...I guess I kept my powers." Anna laughed as she lifted up a small barrel.

"Aw...I'm no longer unique." Elsa pouted as Anna giggled.

"Well you're still the only one with white hair."

"Platinum blonde, Anna." Elsa corrected as Anna rolled her eyes. Anna grabbed her sister by the waist and pulled her into another hug, Elsa returning it as well. They stayed like that for about a minute before they broke apart.

"We should probably go check on mama and Kristoff." Elsa said to which Anna nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." Anna said as she placed an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"You too. I owe you my life...literally considering you brought me back from...that place."

"Well you saved me as well."

"We saved each other." Elsa said with a smile.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you." Anna said.

"No do I. I love you so much Anna...and thank you."

"I love you too...and please don't let that, killing Hans with an icicle thing, haunt you. To be honest, Alexander and Lecter actually seems happy...and so am I. Hans deserved it and don't you forget it. You did nothing wrong." Anna said.

"But I still killed someone." Elsa stated.

"Oh...alright...so it's one...against...um...a hundred for me?" Anna asked. "That will haunt me for a while...even though I was possessed. I could have stopped it..."

"Well, it'll be my turn to comfort you now, and be the big sister you want me to be."

"You already are the sister I want you to be, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Nor would I." Elsa said. The two of them looked down at the amulet in Anna's hands. "What are you going to do with that?"

"This..." Anna said as she threw the amulet as far overboard as possible, watching it splash down in the waters. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders before the two of them proceeded below deck, towards the infirmary, and entered it.

"Girls..." Idun croaked as they ran over and pulled her into a hug causing her to wince.

"Sorry." They apologized as they loosened the hug slight. They were joined a few seconds later by Agdar and Kristoff and eventually, they were all hugging together...the royal family of Arendelle.

Pabbie stood by the doorway with a smile, watching them all embrace each other.

"All is right in the world."

* * *

"Where are you lot going?" Alexander asked as he noticed perry and several dozen men grouped together.

"Well, there's still time to possibly save James and the king." Perry answered.

"Perry...my father was days away from his death bed because of a tumor. Bringing him back will only be a pain for him." Alexander answered as Lecter walked up to him.

"How about...Hans?" Perry asked. Lecter and Alexander straightened upon hearing the name.

"He may be our brother, and it definitely pains me to say this...but I think the world would be better off without him...I think we all would."

"...And I think Hans would prefer this as well...he's finally with his sister again...Eria."

_***FIN***_

* * *

**And this story is now...finished.**

**I hope you enjoyed "The darkness within" as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyway, I am sorry for being unable to update last week. College was a horror. So...there were quite a few movies and games that inspired this story. Here's the list:**

**Chronicle - The whole telekinetic idea from that crystal, and eventually losing control.**

**Silent Hill (Movie) - Basis for the spectral realm and the monsters within. Google silent hill, the movie, not the game and see the image results.**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R - The whole idea behind the "artifacts" and "stalkers". It's an indie game.**

**Time to answer some reviews...**

**-aCup-of-Dreams: An act of true love will thaw a froze heart...unfortunately, (for me), it's not so effective at resurrecting the dead. That'll require more complex magic...or Rapunzel.**

**-Skystormrunner: yes...it's time for a little bit of happiness.**

**-lightning1997: I like how people are like, "Kill everyone except Anna and/or Elsa. Same here when I read a fanfics. I'm also one of those people that are like, Ooh...Hans is in this story? KILL HIM! LET HIM BURN! He's being kind and repenting? KILL HIM ANYWAY! HE'S HANS!**

**-MysticOfSeasonSpiritPack: There is a part 4.**

**-Bex: I understand...but...if I forced Anna to kill herself, the story would have ended then and there. Plus, I'm just using the idea that the possession is too strong for her to maintain control for elongated periods of time. Don't think this idea wasn't running through my mind when I wrote this story.**

**Sally: I try, but the story is rated T. There are just times when you can't switch the word for a nicer alternative without it sounding weird.**

**Skillz: Ngayon. I'm not actually very fluent in Tagalog...despite being Filipino.**

**Um...anyway, if you have any ideas for some short one shots, please do tell me. I'm running a little low on ideas. I'll try to update the other multi-part one shots, " A royal disaster" and "When two different worlds collide", but I can't promise anything.**

**-TacticX**


End file.
